Ancient History I – Der Verbotene Wald
by Ancient Kiosk
Summary: Das 1. Schuljahr. Seit der Entstehung Hogwarts vor fast 1000 Jahren, ereigneten sich immer wieder tragische Unfälle in dem schulnahen Wald. Doch was musste geschehen, um den Wald letzendlich als "Verboten" zu bezeichnen? Romanlänge
1. Die fremde Besucherin

**Inhaltsangabe: **Auch in den Sechziger Jahren ist Hogwarts bevölkert von skurrilen Charakteren, von denen manche gutmütig, manche bösartig und wieder andere sehr schwer einzuschätzen sind. Da wäre zum Beispiel Madam Burgunder, ein Relikt aus alten Zeiten, die versucht, ihren Schülerinnen wichtige Benimmregeln für die Dame von Welt zu vermitteln; oder der ehemalige Werwolfjäger Professor Jarowit, der jetzt jedoch Jagd auf eine vermeintliche Schwarze Witwe macht; oder die noch junge Madam Sprout, die dank eines Schülerprojektes an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben wird. Kurzum treffen in den Sechziger Jahren viele neue und altbekannte Charaktere zusammen - doch ganz besonders geht es um den Erstklässler Ulysses Rathburn und die Zweitklässlerin Emilia Eliassen - und natürlich um den Noch-nicht-Verbotenen Wald, in dem nach langem Schlaf sich erneut etwas Böses zu regen beginnt - mit den verschiedensten Konsequenzen.

Vorgeschichte zu „Ancient Legion"

**Genre: **Abenteuer, Mystery, Drama

**Länge:** Die Geschichte umfasst bisher 32 Kapitel (etwa 300 Seiten) , ist jedoch noch nicht ganz fertig geschrieben

**Warnings: **Keine

**Altersfreigabe: **Ab 14

**Sonstiges: **Wie schon erwähnt handelt es sich bei der Ancient History-Reihe um die Vorgeschichte zur Ancient Legion-Reihe (beides kann man unabhängig voneinander lesen). Darüber hinaus ist AH noch die überarbeitete Version des ersten Teils der Hogwarts-Schulgeschichte, die ich vor ca. einer Millionen Jahren veröffentlicht habe. Ganz, ganz alteingesessenen Lesern sei daher gesagt, dass sich die Betaversion in vielerlei Hinsicht von der jetzigen Version unterscheidet. Der Storyverlauf ist zwar im Prinzip der Gleiche, doch einzelne Charaktere wurden umbenannt, ausgetauscht gestrichen oder sind ganz neu hinzugekommen. Auch in vielen weiteren Details unterscheiden sich die Storys voneinander. Ich kann daher nur jedem Altleser empfehlen, sich dieser neuen Geschichte anzunehmen, nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil „Der Verbotene Wald" meiner Meinung nach um Läääängen besser ist als die Betaversion ;)

Also: Vorhang auf und viel Spaß!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ancient History I – Der Verbotene Wald**

**1. Die fremde Besucherin**

_Sommer 1961_

Es klingelte an der Tür.

Ulysses Rathburn verdrehte die Augen und griff nach einem Buch, damit er beschäftigt aussah. Er wusste, dass diese Taktik mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht aufgehen würde, aber es schadete trotzdem nicht. Denn er wollte wenigstens so tun, als würde ihn das Kommende nicht im Geringsten interessieren, ganz lässig und unterkühlt und durchweg routiniert. Und obwohl er sich große Mühe gab, so lässig und unterkühlt wie nur möglich zu sein, kam er nicht drum herum, den Stimmen zu lauschen, die aus dem Erdgeschoss drangen. Am lautesten war die Stimme seiner Mutter. „Kommen Sie rein, Mrs. Eliassen, kommen Sie doch und setzen Sie sich."

Das Buch rutschte Ulysses aus den Händen und schlug dumpf auf dem Holzfußboden seines Zimmers auf, doch er achtete nicht weiter darauf. Auf allen Vieren kroch er in Richtung Tür, die einen Spalt offen stand. In der Hoffnung, die Besucher zumindest kurz ins Auge fassen und sich seine übliche vorschnelle Meinung bilden zu können, spähte er hindurch. Natürlich konnte er von seinen Standpunkt aus nicht viel vom Erdgeschoss erkennen, nur den unteren Treppenansatz und den wuchtigen Schatten einer Frau, die sich offenbar gerade aus ihrem Mantel schälte. Außerdem konnte Ulysses den frischen Duft von hausgemachten, noch warmen Pfefferminzkuchen wahrnehmen, der aus der Küche drang und bis zu ihm ins Kinderzimmer waberte, um seine Nase zu verführen.

Pfefferminzkuchen war geradezu typisch für Tage wie diesen. Es war Mutters bestes Kuchenrezept und war es nur dann wert angewandt zu werden, wenn sie wichtige Gäste erwarteten. Pfefferminzkuchen für sich betrachtet, war etwas, mit dem Ulysses natürlich gut leben konnte, doch auf so manch einen Gast, der in sein Elternhaus geladen wurde, hätte er im Gegenzug lieber verzichtet.

Ulysses öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück weiter, darauf bedacht, sich nicht durch ein verräterisches Knarren oder ähnliches bemerkbar zu machen. Noch immer auf Knien rutschte er weiter, hin zu dem althölzernen Treppengeländer, in dem sich der Duft von Jahrhunderten förmlich eingebrannt hatte. Ulysses konnte es deutlich riechen, während er sein pausbackiges Gesicht gegen das Geländer presste und nach unten, in das kleine Foyer des Erdgeschosses linste, wo eine große, stämmige Frau soeben ihren leichten Sommermantel an den Kleiderständer hing. Viel konnte er nicht von ihr erkennen, bloß ihre hoch staffierten, blonden Haare, altersschlaffe Wangen und einen tief hängenden, griesgrämigen, kleinen Mund.

Die Frau, es musste sich um Mrs. Eliassen handeln, ließ ihre feisten Augen suchend umherschwappen, als ob sie das Haus, das sie soeben betreten hatte, auf Herz und Nieren prüfen wollte. Als sie den Mund aufmachte, sprach sie mit einem ungewöhnlichen Dialekt, den Ulysses kaum einordnen konnte. „Wie lange arbeiten Sie schon als Freiwillige Beauftragte für Muggelstämmige, Mrs. Rathburn?"

Ohne in Ulysses` Blickfeld aufzutauchen, zwitscherte seine Mutter Bethesda Rathburn gutgelaunt: „Oh, fast ein Dutzend Jahre, schätze ich. Eine großartige Arbeit, ich war sehr froh, als das Ministerium sich an mich gewandt hat und mich gebeten hat-"

„Ich persönlich halte nicht besonders viel von … _Muggelstämmigen_", warf die Blonde dazwischen und betonte das Wort „Muggelstämmigen" auf eigenartig zögernde Weise. Vielleicht deshalb, weil sie liebend gerne einen beleidigenden Begriff wie „Schlammblut" verwendet hätte, ihr englischer Wortschatz eine solche Bezeichnung jedoch nicht kannte. So blieb es also bei „Muggelstämmigen", doch die Frau verzog ihren griesgrämigen Mund dabei auf eine Art, die mehr ausdrückte als tausend Worte. „Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen", quakte sie weiter, „Muggelblagen in meinem Haus herumlaufen zu haben. Um wie viele dieser Kinder kümmern sie sich, ehe man sie in Hogwarts einschult, Mrs. Rathburn?"

„Meist um zwei bis drei Kinder pro Jahr. Vor allem solche Kinder, die aus Familien stammen, die der Zaubererwelt alles andere als aufgeschlossen sind. Ich kümmere mich darum, dass sie ihre Schulsachen bekommen, dass sie grundlegend in die Gesetze und Werte unserer Welt eingeführt werden, dass sie-"

„Ja, ja", unterbrach die Fremde Ulysses` Mutter erneut und ihre Hände zuckten kurz in Richtung ihres Kopfes, als hätte sie sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten. „Ich verstehe _vollkommen_, Mrs. Rathburn. Nun, zum Glück handelt es sich bei den beiden Blagen, die ich Ihnen mitgebracht habe, nicht um Muggelstämmige. Ja, ich nenne sie `Blagen´ obwohl sie reinblütig sind und aus meiner noblen Familie stammen."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, es sind zwei ganz reizende Kinder, Mrs. Eliassen, ich-"

„Ihre Mutter ist eine Squib. Eine Squib der missratensten Art, möchte ich meinen. Und ihr Vater – tse! Eine Schande. Man sagt euch Engländern ja immer tadelloses Benehmen nach, aber dieser Kerl ist eine Landplage, ein Gauner. Da konnte nichts Gutes bei herauskommen. Und dann noch dieses uneheliche Treiben – ungeheuerlich! Wo doch jeder weiß, dass uneheliche Kinder kaum besser sind als Wechselbalge. Das Mädchen ist eine Squib, oder zumindest etwas, was dem sehr Nahe kommt. Hat es geschafft, gleich in ihrem ersten Schuljahr von der Schule geschmissen zu werden. Hat herumgegaunert wie ihr Vater und wenn sie nicht herumgegaunert hat, lag sie auf der faulen Haut. Hausaufgaben? Pah! Strebsames Lernen? Das kennt die Göre nur vom Hörensagen." Und dann, ohne umschweife und ohne ihre abfallende Tonart zu ändern, fügte Mrs. Eliassen hinzu: „Es riecht hier übrigens äußerst köstlich, Mrs. Rathburn. Darf ich fragen, was Sie da gebacken haben?"

„Pfefferminzkuchen. Meine Familie und ich lieben Pfefferminzkuchen."

„Ja, das sieht man Ihnen an", sagte Mrs. Eliassen und warf dem dicken Bauch von Bethesda Rathburn dabei einen unverschämt viel sagenden Blick zu, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Diese _Liebe_ sieht man ihnen wirklich an." Die Beleidigung sprudelte so schnell und gut gezielt aus Mrs. Eliassens Mund heraus, als hätte sie schon lange auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, ihrer Gegenüber in den Rücken zu fallen. Mrs. Eliassen schien eindeutig zu der Sorte Mensch zu gehören, die jeden Tag als vergeudet ansahen, an dem sie nicht ihre Krallen ausfahren konnten. Ulysses brauchte keine weiteren Beweise um zu wissen, dass er diese Frau nicht mochte und ihm wurde flau bei den Gedanken, dass man vielleicht von ihm verlangen könnte, zusammen mit dieser widerborstigen Ausländerin zu Abend zu essen.

Er fragte sich außerdem, woher die Fremde das Recht nahm, seine Mutter derart zu beleidigen! Gut, Bethesda Rathburn mochte Pfefferminzkuchen lieben und, ja, diese Liebe sah man ihr deutlich an, denn sie war eine kugelrunde, kleine Frau. Doch alles in allem überragte Mrs. Eliassen Bethesda in jeglicher Hinsicht, vor allem was Körperumfang und –Größe anbelangte. Von seinem Platz aus hatte Ulysses eine gute Übersicht über die verschiedensten Fettpolster der Frau, die alles in allem so stämmig wirkte wie eine Walrosskuh – und ganz nebenbei auch ähnlich hässlich war.

Innerlich schüttelte er sich bereits vor ihr, es war eine Art psychischer Ekel.

„Nun", begann Bethesda von neuem. Diesmal klang ihre Stimme leiser, schüchterner und vielleicht auch ein klein wenig eingeschnappt. „Nun … warum setzen wir uns nicht, Mrs. Eliassen? Sie haben sicherlich viel zu erzählen."

„Ganz und gar nicht, meine Gute. Ich bin schließlich nur gekommen, um die Kinder meiner vermaledeiten Großnichte Vigdis bei Ihnen abzuliefern. Eine Dreistigkeit von Vigdis, einfach durchzubrennen. Aber Sie hatte schon immer diese Ader. Hab`s ihr schon angesehen, da war sie kaum älter als zwei Wochen. Hatte diesen tumben Blick, den nur die allerschändlichsten Squibs haben. Hab zu ihrer Mutter gesagt `Hör zu, Sigrid, trage den Namen deiner Tochter erst gar nicht ins Stammbuch ein, die wird dir nur Schande bringen´. Und ich habe Recht behalten, natürlich. Hat sich früh herumgetrieben, die Vigdis. Ein aufmüpfiges, unbelehrbares Kind mit einer Menge Stroh im Kopf. Und nun ist sie mal wieder durchgebrannt. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal. Überlässt es ihrer Familie, sich um ihre Kinder zu kümmern, nachdem sie die beiden Blagen ohne Essen und Muggelgeld zurückgelassen hat. Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin, wie Sie natürlich wissen, Mrs. Rathburn. Die Kinder sind zumindest zur Hälfte Briten, also ist es diesmal wohl an Ihrem Land, sich um sie zu kümmern."

Nun tauchte Bethesda in Ulysses` Blickfeld auf. Zwar war sie eine mollige Frau, doch längst nicht groß und breit genug, um auch nur Mrs. Eliassens Schatten Paroli bieten zu können. Stattdessen stand sie mit mutlos herunterhängenden Schultern im Foyer, mit der Hand über dem Herzen und der Sommersonne, die durch die bunt getönten Fenster des Hauses schien und die Umgebung in alle erdenklichen Farben badete. „Sie sind recht grob, Mrs. Eliassen", hauchte sie in einem Anflug von Autorität. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie ihre Familienmitglieder nicht gerade schlechter machen als sie in Wirklichkeit sind?"

Doch anstatt zu Antworten, schnaubte Mrs. Eliassen bloß spöttisch.

Bethesda Rathburn aber fand schnell ihr herzliches Lächeln wieder, als sie die andere Frau zu sich winkte. „Genehmigen Sie sich doch ein Stück Kuchen. Währenddessen können Sie mir erzählen, wie es mit der Schulkarriere Ihrem Großneffen und Ihrer Großnichte weitergehen soll. Wie ich hörte, ist das Mädchen, Emilia, von der norwegischen Zauberschule geworfen worden?"

„Sie sprechen da ein leidiges Thema an", schnarrte Mrs. Eliassen, schien jedoch zumindest bezüglich des Kuchens etwas erweicht worden zu sein, denn sie folgte Bethesda in die Küche. Verhaltenes Geschirrklimpern ertönte und Ulysses musste sich bis an den oberen Treppenansatz heranwagen, um in einen Teil der Küche spähen zu können. Dort deckte Bethesda gerade fleißig den Tisch für fünf Personen, während Mrs. Eliassen mürrisch erzählte: „Fuglefjell ist eine Zauberschule mit sehr gutem Ruf. Da war es nur verständlich, dass sie Emilias Verhalten nicht lange tolerieren konnte. Nicht nur, dass Emilia eine schlechte Schülerin ist, nein, sie fällt zudem ständig mit ihrem negativen Verhalten auf."

„Und der Junge?"

„Elicius? Kann ein ordentlicher Kerl sein, wenn er nicht gerade von seiner Schwester dazu angestachelt wird, es ihrem schlechten Verhalten gleichzutun. Es hätte meiner Familie und mir natürlich besser gefallen, wäre er in Fuglefjell zur Schule gegangen, aber was will man machen? Als seine Mutter Vigdis mit dem Kindsvater nach Großbritannien durchbrannte, zum wiederholten Male übrigens, hat man Emilia und Elicius automatisch in Hogwarts eingeschrieben. Der Wohnsitz der Mutter bestimmt nun mal den Wohnsitz der Kinder. Ich habe natürlich sowohl vor dem Britischen, als auch vor dem Norwegischen Zaubereiministerium zu erklären versucht, dass Vigdis _ohne_ ihre Kinder abgehauen ist, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt ließ sich dieser ganze Bürokratenunsinn schon gar nicht mehr abwenden, zumindest nicht so kurzfristig."

„Und wo sind sie zur Zeit?", erkundigte sich Bethesda, die nach einem Messer gegriffen hatte, um den Pfefferminzkuchen anzuschneiden, der einen herrlich frischen Geruch verströmte. Genau fünf Kuchenstücke schnitt sie ab, einen für jeden Teller auf dem rustikalen Holztisch.

„Wer ist wo?", grunzte Mrs. Eliassen und blickte verwirrt auf. Ihre fetten, gelblichen Augäpfel traten in ihrem völligen Unverständnis aus den Höhlen hervor.

„Na, die _Kinder_! Sie reden die ganze Zeit von den Kindern, Mrs. Eliassen. Doch ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, wo Sie nun sind."

„Ach so!" Die Frau stieß ein Brummen aus. Offenbar hatte Sie sich Sorgen darüber gemacht, Bethesda könnte über so bedeutende Dinge wie verlorene Handtaschen oder Ohrringe reden. Dass jedoch nur die Abwesenheit zweier Kinder ging, schien die Norwegerin ungemein zu beruhigen, denn sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung als sie antwortete: „Sind noch in Halden." Zum ersten Mal klang ihr Dialekt angemessen, was Ulysses sagte, dass dieser Ort irgendwo in ihrem Heimatland Norwegen liegen musste.

„Ich wollte nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus brechen", fuhr Mrs. Eliassen fort. „Zuerst wollte ich die Einzelheiten mit Ihnen alleine besprechen, Mrs. Rathburn, bevor ich Ihnen die Blagen bringe."

Bethesda nickte zögerlich, doch ihre zusammengekniffenen Lippen verrieten zumindest Ulysses deutlich, wie unangenehm ihr der nicht allzu kinderliebe Norwegische Besuch sein musste. Schließlich konnte Bethesda Rathburn ohne Probleme als eine der herzlichsten und gutmütigsten Hexen Großbritanniens bezeichnet werden. Jedes Jahr um die Sommermonate herum, lud sie die zauberbegabten Abkömmlinge jener Muggelfamilien in ihr Haus, die unter ganz besonders muggelhaftem Benehmen litten und sich oftmals strikt weigerten, ihren Nachwuchs auch nur in die Nähe von Hogwarts zu lassen. Um dem magisch begabten Nachwuchs zumindest die Chance zu geben, vor ihrer Einschulung in der Zauberwelt Fuß zu fassen, kümmerte sich Bethesda mit vollem Einsatz um die Kinder. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Ulysses, der es nicht ertragen konnte, seine Mutter und sein Haus mit Muggelgeborenen zu teilen. Er war ein Einzelkind und – das musste er sich selbst eingestehen – obendrauf noch sehr verwöhnt. Fremde Kinder verdienten seiner Meinung nach nur böse Seitenblicke.

Während Mrs. Eliassen ihr Kuchenstück mit der Gabel malträtierte, fragte Bethesda: „Und? Haben Sie denn nun alles Wichtige mit mir besprochen, Mrs. Eliassen? Ich würde die Kinder nun gerne kennen lernen."

Der Norwegische Besuch grunzte zustimmend, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und nuschelte durch den halbzerkauten Kuchenbrei in ihrer Mundhöhle hindurch: „Gut, werde jetzt aufbrechen und sie holen."

Bethesda brachte die Frau noch bis zur Tür und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich das Haus verlassen hatte. Und weil sie ihren Sohn so gut kannte und wusste, dass er den Treppenansatz gerne als Lauschposten benutzte, blickte sie auf und lächelte müde, als sie ihn entdeckte. „Und, Ulysses? Was hältst du von ihr?"

„Es gibt freundlichere Personen", sagte er vage. Wenn er ehrlich mit seiner Mutter gewesen wäre, hätte er geantwortet, dass Mrs. Eliassen das geringere Übel war. Natürlich, sie mochte eine hundsgemeine Ader haben, aber zumindest hatte sie das Haus nach kurzer Zeit wieder verlassen. Das konnte man von den beiden Kindern, die hier jeden Augenblick auftauchen konnten, nicht behaupten.

„Warum nimmst du sie auf?", erkundigte er sich und bemerkte, wie quengelnd und kindisch sich seine Stimme dabei anhörte. „Du kümmerst dich doch sonst nur um Kinder aus Muggelfamilien, Mum." Mit schweren Schritten stieg er die Treppe hinunter, bis er im Foyer stand und außerdem einen guten Blick in die Küche hatte. Vier der fünf Teller standen noch immer unberührt da, doch der Pfefferminzkuchen konnte noch so lecker, minzig, schokoladig und erfrischend duften, Ulysses war der Appetit vergangen. Ihm kam es vor, als ob zwei Schwerverbrecher im Begriff waren, in seinem Haus einzuziehen und im Kopf ging er die Liste wichtiger Gegenstände durch, die er besser vor Langfingern verstecken sollte. Angefangen bei seinem Stofftier, bis hin zu seinem nagelneuen Quidditchschläger - Ulysses spielte kein Quidditch auf Besen, denn er war ungelenkt, feige und nicht schwindelfrei, aber das hatte seine Eltern nicht daran gehindert, ihm einen Schläger aus edlem Tropenholz zu schenken. Dieser, auf Hochglanz polierte und handgearbeitete Schläger war an sich schon so etwas wie eine kleine Geldanlage. Und dann war da noch der Sparmuggel aus Porzellan, den sein Großvater ihm zu seinen elften Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und der immer „Klasse, da kann ich mir ja bald eine Kiste Bier für kaufen!" rief, wenn man Zaubermünzen in seinen Sparschlitz hineinwarf.

„Wer sollte die Kinder denn sonst aufnehmen, Uly", sagte Bethesda warm aber durchaus resolut. Sie trippelte an ihm vorbei und machte sich daran, eine große Kanne mit heißer Schokolade vorzubereiten. Heiße Schokolade bekam Ulysses im Normalfall selten zu trinken, denn er war ein pummeliger Junge, der irgendwann aus allen Nähten platzen würde, wenn man ihn weiterhin zwischen den Hauptmahlzeiten munter zufütterte. Bis vor kurzem hatte er durchaus noch alles verdrücken dürfen, wonach ihm der Sinn stand, bis eine Nachbarin seine Eltern irgendwann auf sein Gewichtsproblem angesprochen hatte. Seitdem waren die köstlichen, kleinen Zwischenmahlzeiten gestrichen worden und selbst die Hauptmahlzeiten schmeckten immer fader.

„Eine andere Familie hätte sich um die Kinder genauso gut kümmern können!", warf Ulysses ein, obwohl er wusste, dass es ein dummes Argument war. Natürlich gab es andere Zauberfamilien, die nur zu gerne zwei ausländische Kinder vorübergehend aufnehmen würden, aber warum eine solche Zauberfamilie suchen, wenn es die zuverlässige Bethesda gab, die auf jahrelange Erfahrung zurückblicken konnte?

„Es ist doch nicht für immer", sagte Bethesda gutgelaunt, während sie die heiße Schokolade mit einem langen Löffel rührte, bis sie dickflüssig war und fettig glänzte. „Der erste September lässt nicht mehr lang auf sich warten und Emilia und ihr Bruder Elicius werden pünktlich zum ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts eingeschult."

„Oh, wie toll!", blaffte Ulysses sarkastisch. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich das Haus danach wieder für mich habe, Mum? Hast du vergessen, dass ich exakt elf Jahre alt bin und dass in diesem Jahr auch _mein_ erstes Schuljahr beginnt? Du versaust mir meine letzten Tage in Freiheit total!"

„Übertreib doch nicht immer so, Schätzchen!"

Ulysses aber warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft und ließ sich auf einen der Küchenstühle nieder, wo er den Kopf auf die Hand stützte und voller Missmut auf die beiden Stücke Pfefferminzkuchen starrte, die für die fremden Kinder reserviert worden waren. Am liebsten hätte er auf ihre Teller gespuckt.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Ähm … ja … also, da bin ich wieder! Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat (über ein Jahr immerhin!) bis ich endlich mal wieder etwas neues veröffentlicht habe! Aber nach meiner letzten, sehr düsteren Todessergeschichte „Umbra Inkognito" habe ich lange gebraucht, um mich mit dieser etwas netteren Schulgeschichte überhaupt anfreunden zu können (obwohl diese Geschichte hier eigentlich auch recht düster ist, finde ich. Jedoch ist es kein Vergleich zur vorherigen Story). Ich hoffe, meine ehemaligen Leser sind mir trotz der langen Wartezeit treu geblieben!

Ich veröffentliche übrigens jeweils einmal pro Woche ein neues Kapitel, genau genommen immer an einem Freitag oder Samstag. Inzwischen habe ich 32 Kapitel der Story fertig gestellt, es kommen jedoch noch ein paar dazu (insgesamt werden es etwa 45, denke ich). Da der Kapitelvorrat so umfangreich ist, braucht ihr keine Angst zu haben, dass die Veröffentlichungen irgendwann ins Stocken geraten. Das nächste Kapitel gibt's übrigens gleich gratis obendrauf!

Ach ja, immer her mit der Kritik, egal ob positiv oder negativ!


	2. Donnerwetter über Halden

**2. Donnerwetter über Halden**

**Personen:**

Bethesda Rathburn: _Freiwillige Beauftragte für Muggelstämmige Kinder_

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis_

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind_

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Großtante von Emilia und Elicius. Rabiate Norwegerin_

Vigdis Eliassen: _Eine Squib. Mit ihrem Leben scheinbar durchgehend überfordert_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sommer 1961_

Emilia Eliassen hatte ihre Schuhe und ihre schmuddelige, abgetragene Strumpfhose ausgezogen, um ihre Beine im Wasser baumeln zu lassen. Im ersten Moment fühlte sich das kühle Nass wie ein Nadelkissen an, prickelnd und stechend auf ihrer warmen Haut und sie musste unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappen, so geschockt reagierte ihr Körper auf den plötzlichen Temperaturwechsel. In dem dunklen Wasser des Hafens schimmerten ihre Beine geisterhaft hell, geisterhaft untot, was Emilia an Nils Tronstad, dem stadtbekannten Trinker, erinnerte, der erst vor einigen Wochen dabei beobachtet worden war, wie er während des Sturms stockbesoffen auf eben diesem hölzernen Steg entlang spaziert und am Ende ins Wasser gestürzt war. Wegen der starken Strömung hatte man seine Leiche noch immer nicht geborgen und sicher war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich Nils Tronstads aufgeblähter Körper in dem Netz eines Fischers verfangen würde. Doch während Emilia ihre Beine im finsteren Wasser baumeln ließ, kam ihr der Gedanke, Nils Tronstads Leiche könnte vielleicht noch unter diesem Steg vor sich hintreiben, mit klauenartigen Händen, die ihre Füße in der Dunkelheit streifen würden. Ein angenehmes Gruseln erfasste das Mädchen und sie spähte noch etwas gründlicher in die salzigen Wogen, um irgendwo dort unten vielleicht ein Totengesicht zu erkennen, das so hell schimmerte wie der Mond.

Sie konzentrierte sich so sehr darauf, in das Wasser zu starren, dass sie die schweren Schritte, die den Steg erschütterten, zwar deutlich wahrnahm, aber trotz allem nicht aufblicken wollte. So schwer und erschütternd konnte ohnehin nur ihre Großtante Valkyrie Eliassen stampfen und bei Valkyrie Eliassen war es nun mal besser, den Kopf grundsätzlich gesenkt zu halten, da ihre Großtante dazu neigte, Blickkontakt als Provokation aufzufassen.

„_Zieh dich sofort wieder an, Emilia!"_, fauchte die resolute Stimme Valkyries auf Norwegisch. _„Du wirst langsam zu alt, um deine nackten Beine im Meer baumeln zu lassen, Mädchen!"_

Ohne aufzublicken erhob sich Emilia und sie sah auch dann noch vorsorglich nicht auf, als sie sich ihre Strumpfhose erneut unter den Rock zog und nach ihren dicken, gefütterten und äußerst mitgenommenen Wanderstiefeln griff.

„_Hast du deine Sachen gepackt?"_

„_Ja."_ Emilia hatte praktisch ihren gesamten Besitz in zwei kleine Koffer gequetscht und all die Dinge, die ihrer Meinung nach entbehrlich waren, in die Mülltonne des Nachbarhauses geworfen. Für ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen besaß Emilia ohnehin nicht besonders viel: betagte Kleidung, einige Gegenstände von persönlichem Wert und hier und da auch ein paar Dinge, die sie im Laufe der Jahre zusammengesammelt hatte – wobei „geklaut" in so manchem Fall ein weitaus treffenderer Begriff gewesen wäre.

Großtante Eliassen stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus und griff Emilia bei den Schultern, um sie vorwärts zu treiben. Emilia verbarg die Hände in den Taschen ihres Anoraks, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, die Gefühle zu erfassen, die ihr durch die Brust schwirrten wie ein Haufen aufgeschreckter Vögel. Beim Blick auf die vorgelagerten Inseln und Boote im Meer, den windverzerrten Gewittertürmen am Horizont und mit dem salzigen, strengen Geruch des Hafens in der Nase, war es sehr schwer sich vorzustellen, ihre Heimat verlassen zu müssen. Dabei kannte Emilia Großbritannien nur zu gut und sie hatte insgesamt drei ganze Jahre dort verbracht – immer dann nämlich, wenn ihre liebesberauschte Mutter Vigdis das unsinnige Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, ihrem Liebhaber hinter herzureisen, bloß um sich dann wenige Monate später wieder mit ihm zu zerstreiten. Doch trotz des ewigen Pendelns zwischen Großbritannien und Norwegen, Emilia hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, einmal in Schottland zur Schule gehen zu müssen.

Sie und Valkyrie tauchten bald nachdem sie den kleinen Steg verlassen hatten in das geschwätzige Stadtleben der Muggel ein; Valkyrie eilte voran wie eine Dampflok und rempelte die Muggel nicht nur mit großer Effizienz, sondern auch mit großer Dreistigkeit zur Seite. Stumm folgte ihr Emilia und warf verschwommene Blicke in die Schaufenster und auf Ladenschilder, in der Hoffnung, den aufgeschreckten Vogelschwarm in ihrer Brust irgendwie ablenken zu können. Sie fühlte sich losgelöst von allem, aber nicht im positiven Sinn.

Schließlich kamen sie vor einem kleinen Steinhaus zum Stehen, das seltsam gequetscht zwischen den mächtigen Nachbarbauten wirkte. Die Fassade war rissig und aus der Regenrinne leckte es und Emilia verspürte bei seinem Anblick nicht gerade ein Anflug von Heimatgefühl. Es hatte viele dieser schäbigen und preiswerten Muggelhäuser in ihrem Leben gegeben, denn ihre Mutter Vigdis gehörte nicht gerade zu den wohlhabendsten Squibs und abgesehen davon, hatte sie es selten lange an einen Ort gehalten, wodurch ihr Komfort stets zweitrangig erschienen war.

„_Wir reisen per Flohpulver",_ stellte Valkyrie klar, während Emilia vortrat und die Haustür mit dem altmodischen Schlüssel aufschloss, den sie immer um den Hals getragen hatte. Es war ein säuerlicher Gestank von Müll, der ihnen aus dem Hausflur entgegenschlug. Zuvor hatte Emilia ihn kaum bewusst wahrgenommen, doch nun, wo sie noch den lebhaften und frischen Salzgeruch des Meeres in der Nase hatte, fiel es ihr auf. In dem schmalen, fensterlosen Hausflur stand eine Reihe schlecht verschnürter Müllsäcke, die eigentlich längst hätten weggeschafft werden müssen. Doch seit Vigdis Eliassen vor knapp zwei Wochen das Weite gesucht hatte, hatte Emilia nicht die Muße gehabt, sich um so nichtige Dinge wie den Müll zu kümmern. In der Haushaltskasse hatte Vigdis gerade mal acht Kronen zurückgelassen und Zaubergeld befand sich schon gar nicht in ihrem Besitz. Daher hatte sich Emilia mehr um die tägliche Nahrungsration als um den Müll gesorgt und dementsprechend stank es nun auch in dem beengten Hausflur.

Valkyrie Eliassen sagte ausnahmsweise einmal nichts, obwohl ihr zum Thema schlampige Hauhaltsführung sicherlich hunderte bissige Kommentare eingefallen wären. Stattdessen aber trieb sie Emilia voran in Richtung Wohnungstür, die einen Spalt offen stand. Emilia schlüpfe hindurch und Valkyrie ließ die mitgenommene Tür beinahe aus den Angeln fliegen, als sie sich ebenfalls ihren Weg bahnte.

In der Wohnung selbst herrschte vergleichsweise wenig Unordnung. Vigdis Eliassen hatte nie genug Besitz anhäufen können, um den Boden auch nur ansatzweise mit Krimmskrams zu bedecken. Stattdessen beherrschte Staub die kleine Wohnung, der sich auf all den leeren Ablageflächen, den Schränken und den Fensterbänken angesammelt hatte. Die Tapeten waren vergilbt und in den Zimmerecken hatte sich grüner Schimmel gebildet, der sich schnell ausbreitete und immer neue Muster formte.

„_Da liegt ein ganzer Haufen unbezahlter Rechnungen",_ eröffnete Emilia ihrer Großtante beiläufig und deutete auf den Schminktisch ihrer Mutter, auf dem sich unzählige Briefe stapelten und all die alten Lippenstifte und Puderquasten längst unter sich begraben hatten.

Valkyrie rümpfte die Nase, griff nach einer Rechnung und überflog sie. Alleine die muggelhafte Schreibmaschinenschrift schien sie fast zur Weißglut zu treiben. _„Na sieh sich das mal einer an",_ knurrte sie und ihre boshaften Äuglein verengten sich voller Gram. _„Eure arme, arme Mutter bestellt sich beim Versandhaus Schuhe. Nicht ein Paar Schuhe, nicht zwei Paar Schuhe, sondern gleich fünf Paar Schuhe. Aber sie sah sich offenbar nicht dazu gezwungen, diesen Schund zu bezahlen. Unerhört!"_ Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort ausgespuckt wie Gift, zerriss Valkyrie die Rechnung in viele kleine Papierschnipsel, wobei die Druckerschwärze Flecken auf ihre Finger malte.

„_Du bezahlst die Rechnungen nicht?"_, fragte Emilia etwas empört. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht nur Mietschulden und Schulden beim Versandhaus gemacht, sondern auch bei vielen gutgläubigen, netten Nachbarn. Nachbarn, die Emilia und ihren jüngeren Bruder Elicius im Sommer mit kaltem Fruchteis und im Winter mit wärmendem Kakao versorgt hatten. Es gefiel Emilia daher nicht besonders, all diese Leute betrügen zu müssen, auch wenn es einzig und alleine die Schuld ihrer Mutter war.

„_Mit diesen Muggelquittungen werde ich mich ganz sicher nicht befassen!"_, murrte Valkyrie mit ausgesuchter Arroganz. Wie die meisten Mitglieder der reinblütigen Eliassen-Sippe, eine der ältesten skandinavischen Zauberfamilien, scherte sich Valkyrie nicht besonders um Muggel und deren Angelegenheiten. Auch wenn es ihr auf keinen Fall gefiel, dass ihre Squib-Nichte Vigdis einen Schulden- und Müllberg zurückließ, denn egal ob in der Muggel- oder Zauberwelt, Vigdis` Verhalten war überall von Dreistigkeit beherrscht.

„_Aber was passiert mit dieser Wohnung?",_ fragte Emilia weiter und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Stimme dabei vor Aufregung überschlug.

„_Nichts. Was soll schon mit diesem Drecksloch hier passieren?"_

„_Wir machen und einfach so aus dem Staub? Du schickst Elicius und mich einfach so nach England und wir lassen alles so, wie es ist? Was ist, wenn die Nachbarn denken, man hätte uns entführt?!"_

Valkyrie lachte bellend auf._ „Du hast eine übertrieben bunte Fantasie, Emilia!"_ Damit schien sich das Thema für sie erledigt zu haben. Statt weiter auf Emilias Befürchtungen einzugehen, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ den Papierhaufen mit den unbezahlten Rechnungen in Flammen aufgehen. Magisches, blaues Feuer fraß sich in Sekundenschnelle durch die Briefe und mit seiner Hitze brachte er die darunter liegenden Lippenstifte zum Schmelzen. Rote, fettige Kleckse breiteten sich auf dem Schminktisch aus wie flüssiges Wachs, und nicht ohne grimmige Genugtuung zu verspüren, beobachtete Emilia, wie der zurückgelassene Teil von Vigdis` Schminksammlung in Flammen aufging. Als Valkyrie dem Feuer mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes Einhalt gebot, stieg nicht einmal Rauch oder Glut von den verkohlten Überresten auf. Ein weiterer Schlenker und der Schminktisch war auch von der Asche befreit.

„_Wo ist dein Bruder?",_ erkundigte sich Valkyrie, während sie ihren Zauberstab mit einem Tuch säuberte und wieder zurücksteckte.

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Emilia auf das Zimmer ganz am Ende des Flures. _„Er hat seinen Hamster verloren", _sagte sie schleppend._ „Ist abgehauen und hockt jetzt irgendwo in der Wohnung."_

„_Entlaufende Hamster interessieren mich nicht, Kind."_

„_Das weiß ich selbst."_

„_Werd nicht frech."_ Valkyrie schob Emilia beiseite und stapfte in Richtung Kinderzimmer, wo sie ein weiteres Mal fast die Tür aus den Angeln riss. Mit den Händen auf den Hüften stand die wuchtige Frau da und spähte in das kleine, Schimmel zerfressende Zimmer, als wollte sie eine aufmüpfige Mücke mit ihrem Blick durchbohren. _„So wie es hier riecht, glaube ich eher, dass der Hamster schon längst irgendwo verrottet!"._

Als Emilia es endlich geschafft hatte, sich durch Türrahmen und Hüftspeck ihrer Großtante hindurch in das Zimmer zu quetschen, sah sie Elicius flach auf den Boden liegen, wie er versuchte, hinter eine Regalwand zu spähen. Aus lauter Sorge um seinen Hamster hatte er am Abend zuvor eigenhändig sämtliche Möbel der Wohnung verrückt, doch wo immer sein Haustier sich verkrochen haben mochte, bisher blieb es unauffindbar.

Nun, wo Elicius seine Großtante vor sich hatte, sprang er auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. _„Tante Eliassen! Ich wollte bloß meinen Hamster – ich meine – Guten Tag, Tante!"_

„_Vergiss deinen Hamster, Kind"_, sagte Valkyrie resolut, griff aber überraschenderweise nach der Hand, die Elicius ihr höflich hingehalten hatte, und schüttelte sie kurz. _„Wir haben es eilig. Eure Gastfamilie wartet bereits mit Kaffee und Kuchen."_

Diese Worte nährten Emilias Hungergefühl auf erstaunlich effiziente Weise. Plötzlich kam es ihr vor, als hätte sie vor Wochen die letzte Mahlzeit gesehen, obwohl Valkyrie sie erst vor ein paar Stunden mit einer ganzen Hand voll Salzkekse ruhig gestellt hatte.

„_Ist die Familie nett?",_ forschte Elicius vorsichtig nach.

„_Hab nur die Mutter kennen gelernt – ach, und ihren pummeligen Sohn, der oben auf der Treppe saß und uns belauscht hat. Aber der Kuchen schmeckt." _

„_Kuchen ist nicht die Hauptsache!", _gab Emilia völlig entgegen ihrem manischen Kuchenappetit zu bedenken, worauf ihr Valkyrie einen mörderischen Seitenblick zuwarf. Dennoch fügte Emilia etwas kleinlauter hinzu: _„Es könnte sich schließlich um eine Familie geistesgestörter-"_

„_Selbst wenn!",_ giftete Valkyrie ihr entgegen. _„Selbst wenn der Kuchen schlecht wäre und die Familie von Grund auf böse, ihr habt keine andere Wahl! Und du, Emilia, du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass du überhaupt eine zweite Chance bekommst. Nachdem man dich hochkant aus Fuglefjell hinausgeworfen hat, ist Hogwarts deine allerletzte Möglichkeit, du dummes Ding!"_

Missmutig biss sich Emilia auf die Unterlippe. Der Rausschmiss aus der norwegischen Zauberschule würde innerhalb ihrer Familie nicht vergessen werden. Und offen zugeben, dass sie sich insgeheim sehr wohl über den Neuanfang in Hogwarts freute, wollte sie natürlich auch nicht.

„_Genug geredet!"_ Valkyrie schnaubte und sah sich nach Elicius` Koffern um, die in der schimmelbefallenden Ecke standen. _„Nimm deinen Kram, Junge. Wir müssen los. Der Kamin? Wo ist der Kamin?"_

„_Gibt`s hier nicht", _sagte Emilia mit vorgetäuschter guter Laune, aber bissigem Unterton_. „Vigdis konnte sich keine Wohnung mit eigenem Kamin leisten. Mit ein wenig finanzieller Unterstützung von ihrer Familie wäre das natürlich möglich gewesen, vor allem, da die Eliassens ja so unheimlich viel Zaubergold besitzen." _

„_Ach, sei still. Was weißt du denn schon, Mädchen?! Deine Großmutter hat Vigdis mit Geld versorgt, bis sie irgendwann bemerkt hat, dass Vigdis alles zum Fenster rauswirft und sich mit Männern herumtreibt, wie mit euerm Vater zum Beispiel. Du kannst der Familie nichts vorwerfen, Emilia. Deine Mutter ist diejenige, die sich schämen muss!"_

Daraufhin wusste Emilia nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Etwas ratlos blickte sie zu ihrem jüngeren Bruder Elicius, der offenbar vorhatte, vor lauter Scham Löcher in seine Schuhe zu starren. Tatsächlich hatte Emilia nicht gewusst, dass die Eliassens einmal für Unterstützung gesorgt hatten. Vigdis hatte eine völlig andere, sehr einseitige Sicht der Dinge gehabt…

„_Kommen wir zurück zu dem Kamin! Was denkt sich eure Mutter dabei, in eine Wohnung ohne Kamin zu ziehen?! Schändlich und verquert ist das Gehirn eines Sqiubs! Sag mir, Emilia, wo ist der nächste Kamin?"_

„_Die Frau neben uns hat einen", _antwortete sie.

„_Das muss reichen. Beeilung, schnappt euch eure Koffer – Elicius, trödel nicht rum, nimm deine Sachen und dann los!"_

Elicius hatte sich aus irgendeinem Grund in Richtung des Fensters gewandt, doch mit Großtante Valkyrie im Nacken, wuchtete er schließlich doch seine Koffer hoch. Valkyrie verließ das Zimmer, Emilia folgte ihr, nicht ohne sich davor aber noch ein letztes Mal umzudrehen. Elicius hatte seine Koffer wieder abgestellt, huschte leise zum Fenster und öffnete es. Eine frische Meeresbriese drang in das Zimmer und nahm der dichten, schimmelpilzverseuchten Luft ein wenig von seiner stickigen Wirkung. Etwas verwundert sah Emilia ihrem Bruder dabei zu, wie er ein langes, mit Sprossen versehendes Brett unter seinem Bett hervorzog und es wie eine Rampe an die Fensterbank lehnte. Erst jetzt entdeckte Emilia die beiden großen Schüsseln vor dem Fenster: In der einen befanden sich allerlei Grünzeug, Kartoffelschalen und Körner, die andere war bis zum Rand mit frischem Wasser gefüllt.

„_Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Hamster verhungert",_ erklärte Elicius mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln im Gesicht nachdem er sein Werk verrichtet hatte und wieder nach seinen Koffern griff. _„Wenn er irgendwann aus seinem Versteck herauskommt, kann er sich satt fressen und das Haus verlassen wann immer er will. Auf der anderen Seite vom Fenster habe ich auch eine Rampe hingestellt, damit er in den Garten laufen kann."_

Erst jetzt begriff Emilia erst richtig, wie sehr Elicius seinen Goldhamster geliebt haben musste.

Zutritt zum Nachbarhaus verschaffte sich Valkyrie durch einen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, der den übrigen Passanten unmöglich auffallen konnte, da Valkyries immense Körperfülle die Sicht auf Tür und Schlüsselloch gänzlich verwehrte. Während sie zu dritt die knarrende und leicht altersschwache Treppe hinaufstiegen, die zur Wohnungstür ihrer Nachbarin führte, brach ein Sommergewitter über der Stadt aus, begleitet vom lautstark prasselnden Regen. Emilia nahm sich die Zeit, um aus dem einzigen Fenster des Treppenhauses zu spähen, hinaus auf die gewundene Strasse und dem Kopfsteinpflaster, das bereits so nass glänzte wie die Schuppen eines Fisches. Dicht und schwer hingen die Wolken über der Stadt, dem Meer und den nahen Inseln und Blitze funkten in dieser bleigrauen Masse umher, gefolgt von heftigem Donner. Der Inbegriff eines Gewitters.

„_Donnerwetter",_ fluchte Valkyrie, als sie endlich, nach langer Schufterei, die oberste Treppenstufe erreicht hatte. Emilia fragte sich, ob sie nun über das Wetter oder über die Treppe fluchte, beschloss jedoch, nicht nachzufragen.

„_Ist die Nachbarin anwesend?"_ Valkyrie beäugte mit ihren blauen, zusammengekniffenen Glubschaugen das Klingelschild. _A. Norderhaug_ stand darauf.

„_Keine Ahnung",_ sagte Emilia gedehnt, trat aber beherzt einen Schritt vor und klingelte. Augenblicklich fing der Papagei der alten, leicht zerstreuten Frau Norderhaug an zu krakeelen, doch die Frau selbst kam nicht an die Tür. Die Wohnung hinter der gläsernen Türscheibe blieb dunkel.

„_Also nicht",_ entschied Valkyrie, griff wieder nach ihrem Zauberstab und ließ die Tür mit einem vornehm leisen _Klick_ aufspringen. Die drei Eliassens standen auf der Türschwelle und blickten in eine altmodische Wohnung mit Spitzenvorhängen, Großvateruhr und einem Käfig, in dem ein schreiender Roter Ara hockte und missmutig mit den Flügeln schlug.

Valkyrie stapfte als erste in die Wohnung und brachte dabei den Holzfußboden mit ihrem Gewicht zum Knarren. Suchend huschte ihr Blick umher, bis sie endlich den Kamin entdeckte, geschäftig machte sie sich daran zu schaffen, zog einen Beutel mit Flohpulver hervor und bereitete ihre Reise per Kamin akribisch vor.

Emilia stellte ihre Sachen in das Wohnzimmer der alten Dame und machte sich mit dem vorherrschenden Geruch in der Wohnung vertraut: eine Mischung aus alten Keksen und Vogelgefieder. Als sie vor den Käfig trat, stellte der Ara sein Geschrei ein um den Kopf schief zu legen und ihr aus seinen hellen Augen heraus entgegenzublinzeln. Er schien auch dann noch missmutig gestimmt, als Emilia vorsichtig ihren Finger durch die Stäbe steckte und dem Vogel den Nacken kraulte. Beim Anblick des überdimensionalen Schnabels musste sie sich unwillkürlich fragen, ob ein Ara einen Finger entzwei beißen könnte, doch ihre Überlegungen wurden wie schon so oft von Valkyrie unterbrochen. Ihre Großtante hatte den Kamin zum Brennen gebracht und auch das Flohpulver lag bereit. _„Wer will zuerst?",_ fragte sie die beiden Kinder, ohne dabei den miesepetrigen Ton in ihrer Stimme zu verlieren. _„Schon mal per Flohpulver gereist, Emilia? Emilia?! Nimm deinen Finger aus dem Käfig oder er ist ab!"_

Schnell trat das Mädchen von dem Papagei weg. _„Ist schon mal vorgekommen!"_

„_Wie bitte?"_, fragte Valkyrie leicht verblüfft.

„_Ich meine, Reisen per Flohpulver. Ist bei mir schon vorgekommen. Elicius kennt den Mist auch."_

„_Mist? Soso."_ Wieder grunzte Valkyrie und ihre Mundwinkel krümmten sich gen Erdboden. _„Dann hoffe ich, dass du es schaffst, zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auszusteigen, Kind. Denn ich werde nicht den halben Erdball nach dir absuchen, bloß weil du irgendwo in Tuvalu, Swasiland oder wo auch immer gestrandet bist."_

Emilia wusste zwar nicht, wo auf dem Erdball Tuvalu oder Swasiland lagen, aber es hörte sich nach einen beachtlichen Entfernung zu Norwegen oder Großbritannien an.

Valkyrie schickte sie vor zu dem Kamin, der so geräumig war, dass selbst die dicke Großtante und ihre zahlreichen Fettpolster daran platz finden würden. Smaragdgrüne Flammen loderten und schlängelten sich mit angenehmer Wärme Emilias Beine empor, als sie beherzt hineintrat.

„_Sprich klar und deutlich"_, mahnte Valkyrie sie, während sie Emilia ihre Koffer reichte. _„Die Adresse lautet:_ Hogsmeade, Kamin der Rathburns, Großbritannien."

Emilia holte tief Luft und versuchte so sauber und dialektfrei wie möglich die Worte zu wiederholen. Kaum hatte ihr Mund den letzten Laut in die aschegeschwängerte Kaminluft entlassen, zeigte das Flohpulver seine Wirkung und die grünen Zauberflammen nahmen Emilia mit auf ihren kurzen Weg nach Britannien, ihrem neuen vorläufigen Zuhause.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	3. Bei Keksen, Kuchen und heißer Schokolade

**13. Bei Keksen, Kuchen und heißer Schokolade**

**Personen:**

Bethesda Rathburn: _Freiwillige Beauftragte für Muggelstämmige Kinder_

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis_

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis_

Forrester Rathburn:_ Ehemann von Bethesda, Vater von Ulysses_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind_

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Großtante von Emilia und Elicius. Rabiate Norwegerin_

Vigdis Eliassen: _Eine Squib. Mit ihrem Leben scheinbar durchgehend überfordert_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Vigdis Eliassen glänzt erneut durch ihre Abwesenheit. Wie schon so oft entflieht sie Halsüberkopf ihrem tristen Alltagsleben und lässt Norwegen hinter sich. Ebenso wie sie ihre beiden Kinder Emilia und Elicius hinter sich lässt. Nur gut, dass die restliche Eliassen-Familie diesmal nicht bereit ist, ein Auge zuzudrücken und so beschließt man, die Kinder kurzerhand in Hogwarts einzuschulen. Glück für Emilia, den auf ihrer alten Schule wollte man ihr keine zweite Chance mehr geben. _

_Bis zum Beginn des Schuljahres kommen die Kinder bei der Familie der Rathburns unter, die sich bis dahin vor allem um die magischen Sprösslinge aus Muggelfamilien gekümmert haben. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sommer 1961_

Bevor die Neuankömmlinge den Weg durch den Kamin genommen hatten, war die Stube der Rathburns ein angenehm gemütlicher und sauberer Ort gewesen, mit gewachssten Holzdielen und blütenweißen Spitzenvorhängen. Doch kaum hatte der Kamin die drei Norweger ausgespuckt, waberte Ruß durch das Zimmer, alte Asche rieselte zu Boden und Ulysses musste sich die Hände vor das Gesicht schlagen, um nicht zu viel davon einzuatmen. Seine Augen jedoch brannten und tränten, wuschen den Ruß aus seinen Wimpern.

„Um Gottes Willen!", rief Bethesda aus. Sie war aufgesprungen und eilte in Richtung Kamin, wo eine dicke, ihnen wohlbekannte Frau und zwei Kinder auf den Boden hockten und sich milde verwundert umblickten.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie per Flohnetzwerk eintreffen wollten!", plapperte Bethesda, während sie versuchte, Mrs. Eliassen hoch zu wuchten, was natürlich zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Ulysses glaubte zu hören, wie das Rückrat seiner Mutter unter der Last protestierend ächzte.

„Der Kamin ist schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr sauber gemacht worden, Mrs. Eliassen. Der Aschefänger war randgefüllt. Wir benutzen den Kamin im Sommer nicht und schon gar nicht wegen des Flohnetzwerkes. Es tut mir schrecklich leid."

Mrs. Eliassen ließ die blamable Situation offenbar ziemlich kalt. Ihr Sommermantel war zwar rußgeschwärzt und auch ihr edler Fellkragen hatte den ein oder anderen dunklen Striemen abbekommen, aber die Frau verzog ihr Gesicht nur minimal. So würdevoll wie in ihrer Lage möglich war, erhob sie sich, strich sich die hellblonden Haare hinter die Ohren und klopfte sich kurz die mitgenommene Kleidung ab. Ebenso mitgenommen wie Mrs. Eliassens Kleidung waren die beiden Kinder, die noch immer auf den Dielen hockten und ein trockenes Husten von sich gaben. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer blonden und sonnenverbrannten Großtante waren die Kinder, abgesehen von den Rußflecken, blass, dunkelhaarig und wirkten unheimlich drahtig neben der mächtigen Frau.

Bethesda fand trotz des kleinen Schreckens schnell zu ihrer Freundlichkeit zurück. Feierlich klatschte sie in die Hände. „Willkommen!", rief sie den Neuankömmlingen zu. Ulysses konnte nicht abschätzen, ob die beiden verdreckten Eliassen-Kinder in der Lage waren, Englisch zu verstehen, und als hätte Mrs. Eliassen seine Zweifel per Gedankenübertragung belauscht, warf sie den Kindern einen drohenden Blick zu und sagte in ihrem dialektreichen Englisch: „Steht auf und geht euch das Gesicht und die Hände waschen. Dann kommt ihr in die Küche."

„Oh, das Bad ist dort vorn!", fügte Bethesda eifrig hinzu und fuchtelte mit dem Finger in die entsprechende Richtung. „Handtücher habe ich schon bereitgelegt."

Englisch verstehen konnten die beiden Kinder offenbar einwandfrei, denn sie zögerten keine Sekunde, während sie sich aufrappelten und gehetzt zum Bad huschten. Mrs. Eliassen hingegen schien nicht viel von fremden Bädern zu halten, denn sie zog ihren Zauberstab und reinigte sich damit kommentarlos und in sekundenschnelle.

Etwas später und mit rosig geschruppten Gesichtern stießen die Eliassen-Kinder wieder zu ihnen in die Küche, wo sich die anderen bereits gesetzt hatten. Mit einem herzlichen Lächeln sprang Bethesda von ihrem Platz auf und gab beiden die Hand. „Ah, jetzt sehe ich euch endlich einmal ohne Asche im Gesicht! Willkommen, willkommen! Mein Name ist Bethesda Rathburn und das dort ist mein Sohn Ulysses."

„Emilia Eliassen", sagte das Mädchen ruhig, als sie die Hand ergriff und standesgemäß schüttelte. Sie war ein schlaksiges Mädchen mit rabenschwarzem Haar. Ihr blasses Gesicht war kühl und klar, doch der Ausdruck in ihren Augen herber, als man von einem Kind ihres Alters erwarten würde. Ulysses schätzte, dass sie zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt sein musste und er hatte selten Mädchen gesehen, die so unnahbar erschienen wie diese Emilia Eliassen.

Emilias Bruder hingegen verfügte über freundlich schimmernde, warme Augen und eine friedfertige Ausstrahlung, obwohl er groß und sehnig war und so aussah, als könnte sein Körper enorme Kräfte entwickeln. Zwar war er jünger als Emilia, aber seine Stimme klang sehr viel weniger verschlossen, als er Bethesdas Hand ergriff und sich mit dem Namen „Elicius Eliassen" vorstellte. Außerdem warf er Ulysses einen kurzen, grüßenden Blick zu, den Ulysses damit quittierte, dass er seine Lippen grimmig zusammenpresste und wegsah.

„Setzt euch doch", sagte Bethesda. „Es gibt Kuchen, Kekse, Kaffee, heiße Schokolade und wenn ihr wollt, mache ich euch belegte Brote oder etwas Warmes zu Essen."

Emilia und Elicius schienen mit den bereits aufgedeckten Dingen jedoch völlig zufrieden. Während sie auf der gepolsterten Sitzbank platz nahmen, machte sich Bethesda daran, Teller und Tassen wieder aufzufüllen und ihnen allen Guten Appetit zu wünschen. Emilia jedoch hatte sich auf der Sitzbank umgedreht und sah nun aus dem Fenster, wo sich sommerliches Grün und blumige Farbtupfer in alle Richtungen erstreckten. Hogsmeade wurde im Sommer von prächtigen Gärten und blühenden Obstbäumen dominiert und das schien auch Emilia zu imponieren, denn sie spähte aus dem Fenster wie eine jagdfiebrige Katze. „Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?", fragte sie schließlich und tippte mit der Fingerspitze gegen das Glas. „Und was sind das dort hinten für Türme?"

Tatsächlich hatte man von der Küche der Rathburns an so klaren Tagen wie diesem einen guten Blick auf einige Zinnen und auch auf den Astronomieturm Hogwarts.

„Dieses Zaubererdorf hier nennt sich Hogsmeade", erklärte Bethesda freundlich. „Und die Türme gehören zu Hogwarts. Von Hogwarts hast du natürlich längst gehört, nehme ich an?"

Emilia nickte zögerlich und ließ sich wieder ordnungsgemäß auf der Sitzbank nieder. Zwar hatte Ulysses das Gefühl, dass dem Mädchen eine Menge Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, doch ihre Neugierde schien ein jähes Ende gefunden haben. Was vielleicht damit zusammenhing, dass ihre Großtante ihr soeben einen strengen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Also tat Emilia das, was Ulysses` Meinung nach das Vernünftigste war: Sie griff nach ihrer Gabel und machte sich über den fettigen Pfefferminzkuchen her und entwickelte dabei einen regen Appetit.

„Ich habe Zaubergold auf Ihr Konto in Gringotts überweisen", begann nun Mrs. Eliassen in geschäftigem Ton, während sie an ihrem übertrieben gut gezuckerten Kaffee nippte. „Das Gold wird ausreichen, um den beiden Kindern mit dem Nötigsten zu versorgen. Außerdem hat es sich meine Familie nicht nehmen lassen, Sie vorsorglich für ihre Mühen zu entlohnen, Mrs. Rathburn. Wir sind Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet." Mrs. Eliassen schaffte es jedoch, den letzten Satz ohne jegliche Dankbarkeit auszusprechen. „Elicius besitzt noch keinen eigenen Zauberstab und beiden fehlen Schulbücher", fügte sie hinzu.

„Das trifft sich gut, Mrs. Eliassen, denn wir wollten morgen ohnehin los und in der Winkelgasse Besorgungen machen." Inzwischen wirkte Bethesdas herzliches Lächeln, mit dem sie Mrs. Eliassen trotz allem begegnete, etwas aufgesetzt. Ulysses konnte seine Mutter nur zu gut verstehen. Auch er lernte Mrs. Eliassen von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger zu schätzen und er hasste ihre Angewohnheit, ihre hellen Schweineaugen ständig suchend umherwandern zu lassen. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr zu jedem Detail mindestens eine bissige Bemerkung einfiel und so achtete er darauf, möglichst keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Für dich ist es also dein erstes Schuljahr, Elicius?", erkundigte sich Bethesda mit wohlgemeintem Lächeln.

Der Junge blickte von seinem zweiten Stück Kuchen auf und nickte eifrig. „Ja, Mrs. Rathburn", antwortete er höflich. Für ein Kind, das angeblich aus so schlechten Verhältnissen stammte und eine Mutter besaß, die sich ständig aus dem Staub machte, schien Elicius beeindruckend gut erzogen.

„Und wie hieß noch mal die Zauberschule auf die du gegangen bist, Emilia?", wollte Bethesda wissen.

Das Mädchen mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren setzte einen leicht widerwilligen Gesichtsausdruck auf, als sie darauf antwortete. „Fuglefjell."

„Wo genau liegt diese Schule?", erkundigte sich Bethesda weiter.

„Ganz oben im Norden."

„Ist bestimmt kalt dort im Winter, was?"

„Ziemlich kalt, ja", antwortete Emilia knapp. Offenbar zählte Fuglefjell nicht unbedingt zu ihren liebsten Gesprächsthemen.

„Dir wird Hogwarts sicher gefallen", versuchte Bethesda zu beruhigen und die Spannung zu nehmen, die insbesondere zwischen Emilia und ihrer Großtante lag. „Um Hogwarts beneidet man uns. Eine großartige Schule. Das sagen auch viele andere Ausländer. Ich habe letztens eine Hexe aus Chile getroffen und die hat mir gleich davon erzählt, wie schlimm deren Schule ist und sie überlegt, ob sie ihre Kinder in Hogwarts einschreiben soll."

Es folgte das übliche, detailgetreue Palaver, in dem die Hexe aus Chile ganz genau beschrieben wurde und jedes ihrer Worte wiederholt wurde. Ulysses hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr hin und fragte sich, ob nun vielleicht die Zeit gekommen war, sich mit den Eliassen-Kindern kurz zu unterhalten. Schließlich konnte er nicht ewig so tun, als wären die beiden unsichtbar. Doch er kaute so lange auf einem einleitenden Satz herum, dass er, sobald er den Mund aufmachte, bloß schlecht einstudierte Wörter von sich gab. Diesen unsinnigen Wortschwall ertränkte er rechtzeitig in seinem Becher und tarnte es als Gurgeln.

Obwohl die Zeit zäh floss wie Bienenwachs, irgendwann kam der Moment, an dem sich Mrs. Eliassen erhob und Bethesda zum Abschied die Hand reichte: „Ich werde zu Hause gebraucht, deshalb muss ich Sie nun verlassen. Mein Sohn Fredrik hat eine Magenverstimmung." Die Norwegerin streifte sich ihren Mantel über und nickte Emilia und Elicius kurz zum Abschied zu. Als sie die Küche verließ, trippelte ihr Bethesda hinterher, um sie zur Tür zu begleiten.

Mit einem etwas unwohligem Gefühl bemerkte Ulysses, dass er jetzt alleine mit den beiden Geschwistern war. Er warf ihnen einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

Elicius kaute mit sichtbarem Appetit auf seinem Kuchen herum, Emilia aber sah Ulysses nun eindringlich und mit Neugier entgegen. Ihre dunkle Iris entpuppte sich von Nahem als Tiefblau.

„Du heißt Ulysses?" Mit ihrem Dialekt stolperte sie nur kurz über seinen Namen.

„Wo habt ihr gelernt, Englisch zu sprechen?", fragte Ulysses im Gegenzug.

Elicius nahm sich de Frage an, ehe Emilia ihm zuvorkommen konnte. „Wir waren schon ein paar mal hier. In England, meine ich. Unser Vater stammt von hier."

„Im Grunde", fügte Emilia kühl hinzu. „Haben wir hier zeitweise sogar gewohnt. Unsere verblödete Mutter läuft ständig irgendwelchen Männern hinterher, daher hält es uns nie so lange an einem Ort."

Aus Emilias Mund klang der letzte Satz nicht einmal annährend so dreist, wie Ulysses ihn empfand. Es war eher, als ob sie ihn mit einer nüchternen Tatsache konfrontieren wollte: ihre Mutter war verblödet. Vielleicht stimmte das ja auch.

Ulysses hingegen entschied, dass es vernünftiger wäre, das Thema Mütter vorerst fallen zu lassen und beschloss, lieber einige neutralere, weniger brenzlige Informationen einzuholen. „Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?", fragte er deshalb und blickte abwechselnd von einem zum anderen.

Emilia antwortete prompt: „Ich bin zwölf, das heißt, eigentlich schon beinahe dreizehn. Elicius ist elf. Er ist noch nicht eingeschult, es ist sein erstes Jahr." Damit schien Emilias Geschwätzigkeit ein vorläufiges Ende gefunden zu haben. Ihr Blick schwappte über den gedeckten Tisch und nachdem ihre Augen für einige Sekunden zwischen dem Pfefferminzkuchen und dem Teller mit den Crème-Brûlée-Keksen hin und hergezuckt waren, entschied sie sich letztendlich dafür, sich eine ganze Hand voller Kekse zu klauben.

Ihr Bruder Elicius jedoch wandte sich mit ernsthaftem Interesse an Ulysses und fragte: „Euer Haus ist ziemlich hübsch. Womit verdient deine Familie das Geld?"

Tatsächlich war das Häuschen der Rathburns ein äußerst schmuckes Exemplar rustikaler Baukunst und auch seine Lage – am Rande von Hogsmeade – hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Ulysses` Vater einst tief in die Tasche greifen musste, um es zu bezahlen – ganz zu Schweigen, von den umliegenden Feldern und den großen Ställen, die Forrester Rathburn ebenfalls aufgekauft hatte. Zwar war Forrester weit davon entfernt, der reichste Zauberer Großbritannien zu sein, doch er verdiente nicht schlecht. Außerdem wusste Ulysses nicht, aus welchen ärmlichen Verhältnissen die Eliassen-Geschwister kamen. Möglich, dass ihnen das gemütliche Haus gar wie ein echter Palast vorkam.

„Mein Vater züchtet magische und halbmagische Wesen", erzählte Ulysses ohne viel Elan in der Stimme.

„Einhörner?", kam es von Elicius.

„Drachen?", fragte Emilia.

„Nein, nein. Keines von beiden. Am meisten verdient er mit der Zucht halbmagischer Haustiere, wie zum Beispiel Posteulen oder auch Kröten. Solche Tiere, die in der Zauberwelt häufig gehalten werden. Ansonsten züchtet er Zwerg-Glatisanten, Kelpies, Kniesel – Tiere für Liebhaber eben. Es gibt nicht viele Züchter, deswegen besitzt mein Vater einen ganzen Haufen Kunden oder er verkauft an Händler."

In diesem Moment kehrte Bethesda in die Küche zurück und ihr Lächeln hatte wieder seine übliche Herzlichkeit zurück gewonnen, seit Mrs. Eliassen das Haus verlassen hatte. „Ihr habt gut gegessen, wie ich sehe", sagte sie zu den Geschwistern und es klang dabei so, als wollte sie ihnen für den vollen Magen gratulieren. Ulysses gratulierte niemand, wenn er sich den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatte und das aus gutem Grund: Zeit seines Lebens war er kleiner als die gleichaltrigen Jungs gewesen und sein Körper beschränkte sich lieber darauf, in seine Molligkeit zu investieren, als in seine Körpergröße.

„Wenn ihr noch nicht zu müde seid, würde ich euch einen Spaziergang in Hogsmeade vorschlagen, Kinder. Die Sonne scheint und es ist angenehm warm draußen. Kennt man in Norwegen überhaupt einen richtigen Sommer?"

Emilia lächelte schmal über Bethesdas Frage. „Eigentlich schon, ja."

Bethesda schien einigermaßen verblüfft und Ulysses beschloss, bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit einen Blick auf seinen Globus zu werfen, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wo genau dieses Land liegen mochte. Doch im Augenblick war nicht die richtige Zeit dafür: Seine Mutter hatte einen Rundgang angeboten und die Eliassen-Geschwister schienen weder zu müde noch zu uninteressiert, um sich die Umgebung zeigen zu lassen. Ulysses hatte wenig Lust darauf, seine Beine weiter zu bewegen, als bis zu seinem Zimmer, doch er wusste, dass Bethesda auf seine Anwesenheit bestehen würde. Also sorgte er heimlich für Wegzehrung, indem er nach ein paar Crème-Brûlée-Keksen griff, erhob sich von seinem Platz und schlurfte den übrigen unwillig hinterher.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Zugegeben, in den ersten Kapiteln passiert nicht viel Spektakuläres. Aber ab dem nächsten Kapitel gibt es die ersten Geheimnisse und die typische Schaufelladung abgedrehter Charaktere. Haltet ihr es noch so lange aus? Ich hoffe es! Bis nächste Woche und vielen Dank an die Reviewer und an alle zukünftigen Reviewer natürlich auch!


	4. Rundgang in Hogsmeade

**4. Rundgang in Hogsmeade**

**Personen:**

Bethesda Rathburn: _Freiwillige Beauftragte für Muggelstämmige Kinder_

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis_

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis_

Forrester Rathburn:_ Vater von Ulysses. Züchtet und verkauft magische Tierwesen_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind_

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Großtante von Emilia und Elicius. Rabiate Norwegerin_

Vigdis Eliassen: _Eine Squib. Mit ihrem Leben scheinbar durchgehend überfordert_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Vigdis Eliassen glänzt erneut durch ihre Abwesenheit. Wie schon so oft entflieht sie halsüberkopf ihrem tristen Alltagsleben und lässt Norwegen hinter sich. Ebenso wie sie ihre beiden Kinder Emilia und Elicius hinter sich lässt. Nur gut, dass die restliche Eliassen-Familie diesmal nicht bereit ist, ein Auge zuzudrücken und so beschließt man, die Kinder kurzerhand in Hogwarts einzuschulen. Glück für Emilia, denn auf ihrer alten Schule wollte man ihr keine zweite Chance mehr geben. _

_Bis zum Beginn des Schuljahres kommen die Kinder bei der Familie der Rathburns unter, die sich bis dahin vor allem um die magischen Sprösslinge aus Muggelfamilien gekümmert hatten. Einzig der elfjährige Sohn des Hauses, Ulysses, ist von dieser Idee wenig angetan. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sommer 1961_

Bevor sich die Blätter im Herbst gelb, braun und weinrot verfärben, war es zu allererst der einst so frische Grünton, der seine Farbe änderte. Das Grün wurde dunkler, gräulicher, als hätte sich Staub angesetzt, und während all der Monate, die seit dem ersten Aufkeimen vergangen waren, hatten sich die verschiedensten Insekten an dem Blattwerk gelabt. Es war Ende August und Hogsmeade kleidete sich noch immer in prachtvollen Farben und viel Naturgrün, doch die Blätter wirkten bereits gebrechlich, alt und irgendwie mutlos, als wüssten sie um den nahen Kälteeinbruch. Ulysses nahm diese Veränderung deutlich wahr, als er hinter seiner Mutter und den beiden anderen Kindern den Feldweg entlang schritt. Der Herbst war nicht mehr weit entfernt und noch weniger weit entfernt war der erste September, der Tag, an dem Ulysses in Hogwarts eingeschult werden würde. Bisher hatte er kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, denn Ulysses war in Hogsmeade aufgewachsen und der Anblick des mächtigen Schlosses war ihm so vertraut, dass er Hogwarts als Teil seiner Heimat bezeichnen würde. Doch nun wurde ihm klar, dass ihn am ersten September eine neue Welt erwarten würde, und das erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen. Zu guter letzt hatte ihm die Ankunft der Eliassen-Geschwister, Emilia und Elicius, klargemacht, dass Ulysses nicht viel vom Umgang mit anderen Kindern verstand. Er hatte keine Geschwister und das einzige gleichaltrige Kind in seinem Umfeld war William Barkley, ein merkwürdig zurückgezogener Junge mit nichtssagender Miene und einer pfeifenrauchenden Mutter. Und so entwickelte Ulysses auf einmal echte Panik davor, sein Elternhaus verlassen zu müssen und sich unter einen ganzen Haufen fremder Kinder zu mischen.

Bethesda Rathburn begann ihren Rundgang dort, wo die meisten Kinder ihren Schwachpunkt hatten: Bei den Tieren. Sie waren bei der großen Weide zum Stehen gekommen, auf der sich ein Meer aus Gänseblümchen unter den Hufen mehrerer Kelpies im Wind wiegte. Kelpies machten von Natur aus den Eindruck besonders verwahrloster Pferde und waren weit weniger nützlich, denn sie hatten die unangenehme Angewohnheit, ihre Reiter zu ertränken, sobald sie die Möglichkeit dazu bekamen. Doch trotz ihrer zerzausten Stehmähne und dem Fell, das immer so aussah, als wäre es vollkommen durchnässt, schienen die hässlichen Pferdewesen Eindruck zu hinterlassen, denn Emilia und Elicius reckten ihre Hälse nach ihnen.

„Kelpies erfordern eine Menge Erfahrung, nicht nur bei der Zucht", fachsimpelte Bethesda gutgelaunt. „Mein Mann muss gut darauf Acht geben, wem er diese Wesen verkauft. Der kleinste Fehler kann einem Menschen das Leben kosten."

Emilia schienen diese Worte in eine geradezu ehrfürchtige Stimmung zu versetzen und sie warf den trotzig dreinschauenden Geschöpfen immer wieder Blicke zu, während sie langsam in Richtung der Stallungen weitergingen.

Forrester Rathburns Grundbesitz war ein halbkreisförmiges, großes Stück Land, gebettet zwischen zwei nackten, schottischen Bergen. Das Häuschen der Rathburns selbst lag am Rande dieses Landes und ganz am Ende der Hauptstraße, die umso mehr versandete, desto näher man dem Haus kam. Weiter entfernt vom Zentrum Hogsmeades lag nur die kleine Hütte von Mrs. Barkley, eingenistet zwischen alten Weidenbäumen und einem sich dahinschlängelnden, kleinen Bach.

Bethesda führte Emilia und Elicius stetig voran, bis sie schließlich die Stallungen erreichten. Von Außen machte der Stall nicht besonders viel her, denn das Gebäude stand schon seit zwei Jahrhunderten auf diesem Flecken Erde und offenbar hatte sich nie jemand die Mühe gemacht, die Fassade aus Backstein und modrigem Holz besser herzurichten. Auch Forrester kümmerte sich nicht sonderlich um den rustikalen Anblick des Hauptstalles. Für ihn zählte bloß der lebendige Inhalt und natürlich ein wasserdichtes Dach und zugdichte Fenster.

Von Innen betrachtet glich das Gebäude eher einer kleinen Arche und wie die meisten Besucher, die den Stall zum ersten Mal betraten, staunten Emilia und Elicius sichtlich über die bunte Artenvielfalt. Es gab heugefüllte Boxen, Zwinger und Käfige aller Art, zudem noch drei große, umgebaute Weinfässer, in denen Kaulquappen seltener Frosch- und Krötenarten schwammen. Und es gab ein riesiges, feingewebtes Netz, das das Dach vom Rest des Stalles trennte und so die vielen hundert Vögel davon abhielten, allzu frei herumzufliegen. Stattdessen hockten sie hoch oben im Giebel und auf den Vogelstangen, die kreuz und quer verliefen und beäugten die Besucher durch das Netz hindurch neugierig.

„Strixeulen", sagte Bethesda und deutete auf eine kleine Gruppe Eulen, die ein mitternachtsblaues Gefieder besaßen und einen Federkamm auf dem Kopf, der an einen Kakadu erinnern ließ. „Sie ernähren sich vom Blut anderer Tiere, ausschließlich großer Säugetiere wie Rinder oder Schweine."

„Und Menschen?", erkundigte sich Emilia.

Bethesda, die nicht zu den Frauen zählte, die Kindern gerne gruselte, sagte vage: „Es gibt Legenden darüber." Dann fuhr sie im geschäftigen Ton fort: „Wir liefern sie morgen in der Winkelgasse ab. Dort hat mein Mann einige Abnehmer und Strixeulen verkaufen sich immer sehr gut. Das ist der Reiz des Extravaganten, schätze ich", erklärte sie. „Das trifft sich gut, denn dann können wir morgen alle zusammen in die Winkelgasse. Ich habe bereits eine Fahrt im _Fahrenden Ritter_ gebucht."

„_Fahrender Ritter_?", echote Emilia. „Was ist das?"

Bevor Bethesda zu einer zähen, unnötig detailverliebten Antwort ansetzen konnte, sagte Ulysses schnell: „Ein Zauberbus." Für ihn war das Thema damit erledigt, doch Emilia hatte ein Gesicht aufgesetzt, als malte sie sich darunter die wunderbarsten Sachen aus.

Die Sonne war erheblich tiefer gesunken, als sie ihren Rundgang durch den Stall beendet hatten und nun der Straße in Richtung Hogsmeade folgten. Am Wegesrand blühte ein unverschämt roter Mohn, der Ulysses an den Lippenstift der aufreizenden Mrs. Barkley erinnerte. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen folgte er den anderen und ließ dabei den Blick über die Felder und bis hin zu den fernen Zinnen Hogwarts streifen. Bethesdas munteres Geplapper verfolgte ihn jedoch bis tief in seine Gedanken und umso gestörter er sich davon fühlte, desto mehr zerrte die Gesamtsituation an seinen Nerven. Wann immer sich Bethesda Rathburn so rührend um fremde Kinder kümmerte – und das war mindestens einmal im Jahr der Fall -, fühlte sich Ulysses nahezu an den Rand der Bedeutungslosigkeit gedrängt. Natürlich, seine Mutter war nach wie vor für ihn da, aber Ulysses hasste es, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit ringen zu müssen. Viel lieber hätte er sie für sich gehabt. Dann würden sie morgen ganz alleine durch die Winkelgasse schlendern, Bethesda würde ihm Fruchteis und Süßkram und den besten Zauberstab überhaupt kaufen, sie würden durch die Kinderabteilung der Bibliothek wandern und sich den Krötenzirkus ansehen, der versteckt in einer kleinen Seitenstraße lag. Gut, all das würden sie morgen mit Sicherheit auch unternehmen, aber morgen wären Emilia, Elicius und sicherlich noch weitere Kinder anwesend. Viele, viele gleichaltrige Blagen, die Ulysses, dem Einzelkind, gehörig auf die Nerven gehen würden. Und ganz abgesehen von der Winkelgasse, waren Emilia und Elicius Eindringlinge, Fremdkörper in Ulysses` Elternhaus. Bei diesen Gedanken musste er unwillkürlich seufzen, trabte jedoch wie an der Leine geführt weiter seiner Mutter und den Geschwistern hinterher, am Feldweg mit dem Mohn vorbei und hinein in das gemütliche, sommerliche Dorftreiben von Hogsmeade.

Sie passierten _Derwisch und Banges_ und den ordentlichen Garten von Mrs. Gilchrist, die eine scheußliche Vorliebe für Engelsstatuen aller Art besaß. Elicius Eliassen besah sich den Garten mit einiger Verwunderung und ließ den Blick über die Beete streifen, die so aussahen, als hätte man die Blumen mit Hilfe eines Maßbandes und eines Landvermessers gepflanzt.

„Mrs. Gilchrist ist eine sehr penible Person", sagte Bethesda überraschend milde. Dabei wusste Ulysses nur zu gut, dass ihr Mrs. Gilchrist zu wider war, nicht wegen ihrem pikfeinen Garten, sondern wegen dem Dorffest vor drei Jahren, wo Mrs. Gilchrist bei sämtlichen Besuchern für eine Lebensmittelvergiftung gesorgt hatte. Ulysses konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern - seitdem verspürte er auch eine furchtbare Abneigung gegenüber Fleischpasteten.

Es war nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass Emilias wachsamen Blicken das einsame Haus mit dem schmutzigen Schaufenster keinesfalls entging, das neben dem Postamt lag und wirkte, als hätte man es seit Jahrzehnten gemieden. Zwischen all den herausgeputzten und zum größten Teil gutgehenden Läden, war dieses Geschäft wie ein ungeliebter Haufen Staub, ebenso nichtssagend und ebenso grau. Und wahrscheinlich gerade deshalb ging Emilia darauf zu und betrachtete die dort ausgelegten Waren. Zum größten Teil waren es kitschige Glasmurmeln ohne Besonderheiten, aber es gab auch hässliche Traumfänger und Mode, die weder in der Zauberwelt noch in der Muggelwelt Abnehmer gefunden hätten. Alles war bedeckt mit einer fingerknöchelbreiten Schicht Staub und der Dreck auf dem Schaufenster, machte den Laden so gut wie blickdicht. Ulysses hatte das Interesse an dem Haus schon vor Ewigkeiten aufgegeben und ein kurzer Blick auf die Waren genügte, um zu wissen, dass sich an dem Sortiment seit gut zehn Jahren nichts mehr geändert hatte.

„Ach". Bethesda seufzte. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie die gute Mrs. Barkley es schafft, nicht Bankrott zu gehen. Ich habe noch nie jemandem in ihrem Laden gesehen." Und Bethesda spähte umher, als ob sie auf der Straße einen potentiellen Besucher für Mrs. Barkleys Lädchen entdecken wollte.

Emilia hob den Kopf in den Nacken und spähte auf das Ladenschild und seine schwer lesbaren Kupferlettern. _Dahlia Barkleys kleines Stöberstübchen_ stand dort und Emilia tat sich schwer, die Worte auszusprechen, zumindest bewegte sie ihre Lippen sehr angestrengt, als sie sagte: „Was ist ein Stöber-Stüb-Chen, Mrs. Rathburn?"

„Damit ist ein Haus gemeint, in dem man … ähm … in dem man unbrauchbare Dinge kauft, die man überhaupt nicht haben möchte."

Zumindest Ulysses war der Meinung, dass die Worte seiner Mutter Dahlia Barkleys Verkaufsstrategie sehr gut beschrieben.

„Was macht das für einen Sinn?", fragte Elicius ratlos. „Dinge zu kaufen, die niemand haben möchte?"

„Manchmal haben Leute einfach zu viel Geld in der Tasche."

„Aber Sie sagten doch, dass sie in dem Laden noch nie einen Käufer gesehen haben, Mrs. Rathburn", warf Emilia ein und wurde mit einem Mal sichtlich aufgeregt. „Wie verdient Mrs. Barkley dann ihr Geld? Ist sie reich? Ist sie eine Verbrecherin?"

Mit einem etwas unwilligen und viel zu starren Lächeln, reagierte Bethesda auf Emilias Frage. Emilia hatte sicherlich keine Ahnung, dass sie soeben etwas angesprochen hatte, über das ganz Hogsmeade schon seit Jahren rätselte. Die wildesten Gerüchte ranken sich um die hübsche Dahlia Barkley, ihrem verstaubten Laden, ihrem Sohn, von dem niemand wusste, wer der Vater war: Eine alleinerziehende Mutter am Rande eines Dorfes, die sich jedoch ohne zu beklagen selbst versorgte und über mysteriöse Geldquellen zu verfügen zu schien.

„Oh, eine Verbrecherin ist sie nicht, nein", gebot Bethesda der Spekulation schnell Einhalt, obwohl es sich dabei tatsächlich um eines der hartnäckigsten Dorfgerüchte überhaupt handelte. „Ach, aber ich kann dir leider wirklich nicht sagen, womit Mrs. Barkley ihr Geld verdient, Emilia, meine Liebe. Dazu kenne ich sie nicht gut genug, weißt du? Ich möchte dir nichts Falsches erzählen."

Emilia verzog kurz das Gesicht. Ganz offensichtlich tat sie sich schwer damit, mit solch vagen Worten abgespeist zu werden. Also warf sie einen Blick auf die Ladentür, wo es jedoch weder einen Verweis auf die Öffnungszeiten, noch sonst etwas Informatives zu sehen gab – und zugezogene, vergilbte Spitzengardinen waren von Natur aus nun mal alles andere als informativ.

Als Emilia nach dem Türknauf greifen wollte, fand Ulysses seine Sprache wieder. „Der Laden hat nie auf", sagte er.

„Nie?", echote sie und versuchte wie zum Trotz dennoch, die Tür zu öffnen. Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, war das Geschäft verschlossen.

„Was ist das für ein Laden, wenn er nicht einmal geöffnet hat?", stieß Emilia unwillig hervor und schien für einen Moment sogar mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, gegen die Tür zu treten.

Ulysses zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mrs. Barkley ist etwas verschroben."

„Sei nicht so frech, Ulysses!", mahnte Bethesda ihn standesgemäß. „Und nun kommt, lasst uns weitergehen. Emilia, Elicius, wollt ihr einen Blick in das Postamt werfen? Oder darf ich euch ein kühles Getränk ausgeben?"

Ein kühles Getränk war während dieser Sommerhitze ein echtes Angebot und so schlenderten sie hinüber zu den _Drei Besen_, wo sich Ulysses unbedingt einen kalten Kakao genehmigen wollte – solange seine Mutter das im Hinblick seines Gewichts erlauben würde. Emilia und Elicius, die beide dünn und drahtig waren, kannten diese Sorgen offenbar nicht und so schlurften sie wenig später Holundersirup mit Eis, während sich Ulysses mit einem Glas Wasser zufrieden geben musste.

Wenn seine Laune davor bereits düster war, so war sie jetzt finster.

Irgendwann, als sich eine Gelegenheit bot, da Emilia und Elicius aufgesprungen waren, um den honigfarbenen Hund von Mrs. Gilchrist zu streicheln, der gerade durch Hogsmeade streunte, lehnte sich Ulysses zu seiner Mutter herüber. Sie saßen draußen in der Sonne, vor dem Lokal und Bethesdas` Gesicht lag schattig unter ihrem großen Sommerhut.

„Mum? Könnten wir morgen nicht doch alleine in die Winkelgasse? Zusammen mit Dad?"

Seine Mutter schaute noch nicht einmal von ihrem Glas mit Brombeersaft auf, als sie antwortete: „Das machen wir auch noch, Schatz. Nur nicht morgen", zwitscherte sie.

Ulysses fühlte, wie sich eine unheimliche Enttäuschung in ihm breit machte. „Aber es ist ein besonderer Tag, Mum. Ich will nicht immer von anderen Kindern umgeben sein. Das ist doch blöd, ständig diese fremden -".

Die gute Laune von Bethesda Rathburn verzog sich so rasch wie ein Unwetter im April. „Sei nicht albern Uly. Du weißt, es ist meine ehrenamtliche Aufgabe. Und du wirst es überleben, Engel. Schau, in Hogwarts wirst du den ganzen Tag mit fremden Kindern verbringen müssen, da kannst du dich auch nicht drüber beschweren."

Ulysses biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste, dass protestieren an dieser Stelle sinnlos war, denn dazu nahm Bethesda die ehrenamtliche Arbeit zu ernst.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Am nächsten Morgen gab es, im Vergleich zu den chaotischen Verhältnissen manch anderer Familien, wenig Unordnung. Pünktlich um neun Uhr wurde Ulysses von Bethesda geweckt und obwohl Ulysses morgenmuffelig wie immer war, zog ihn letzten Endes der Duft von selbstgebackenem Brot, Eiern und Speck nach unten in die Küche, wo sich die anderen bereits eingefunden hatten. Forrester Rathburn hatte sich zwar seinem allmorgendlichem Ritual, dem Zeitungslesen zugewandt, aber offenbar ließ er sich dabei nur allzu gerne von Elicius stören, der ihn über alle möglichen Zeitungsüberschriften ausfragte.

Als Ulysses an den Küchentisch trat und schweigend neben Emilia auf die Sitzbank rutschte, senkte sein Vater die Zeitung und grüßte mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Ah, Ulysses. Der Mann der Stunde. Gut geschlafen?"

Bevor Ulysses antworten konnte, kam Bethesda herbei getingelt und strich ihm über die Haare. „Du hast nicht geduscht", seufzte sie. „Du weißt doch, dass wir heute bei Madam Malkin einen Termin haben? Möchtest du frischen Saft oder Milch?"

Ganz offensichtlich war Bethesda gehetzt, denn immer wenn sie gehetzt war, wechselte sie rasant die Themen.

„Frischer Saft", antwortete er und bekam sofort das Gewünschte vor die Nase gestellt, zusammen mit einem Teller voller Butterbrote.

„Wann kommt denn der Bus genau?", erkundigte sich Forrester, während sein Blick bereits wieder über die Zeilen des _Tagespropheten_ schwirrte und Elicius ihn dabei mit vollem Interesse beobachtete.

„Zehn Uhr zwölf. Bis dahin müssen wir startklar sein. Bevor wir die Winkelgasse erreichen, müssen wir noch zwei Muggelstämmige abholen, die ich heute beim Einkaufen begleiten werde. Zeitlich sind wir etwas knapp."

„Ach Unsinn, Bethesda, mein Schätzchen", beschwichtigte Forrester seine Frau halbherzig, während er die neusten Goldkurse von Gringotts studierte. „Jedes mal behauptest du, wir würden schlecht in der Zeit liegen und am Ende sind wir immer überpünktlich. Nun komm, setz dich doch erst einmal und trink deinen Tee."

„Ah, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, ich –"

„Ah ja, und ehe ich`s vergesse. Ich habe heute Morgen Mrs. Barkley getroffen und ihr erzählt, dass der _Fahrende Ritter_ bei uns irgendwann gegen zehn einen Zwischenstopp macht. Sie will ihren William vorbeibringen, damit er noch rechtzeitig vor der Einschulung in die Winkelgasse kommt."

„Du liebes bisschen." Bethesda ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen und rang die Hände. „Sie verlangt doch nicht etwa, dass ich mich auch noch um ihren Sohn kümmere, oder?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Bethasda, Liebes. Du kennst doch William. Das ist der selbstständigste Junge den ich kenne, den könntest du alleine auf Weltreise schicken, ohne dass er sich verläuft oder in Schwierigkeiten gerät."

Bei Erwähnung von Mrs. Barkley sah Emilia kurz von ihrem Marmeladenbrot auf, doch ihre dunkelblauen Augen spiegelten nur für eine Sekunde flammendes Interesse wieder und kaum war diese Sekunde verstrichen, hatte das Mädchen ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz auf das Brot in ihrer Hand gerichtet. Dennoch glaubte Ulysses, dass sie die Ohren weiterhin gespitzt hielt, denn Emilia kaute nun langsamer und weniger schmatzend als zuvor und die Konzentration hatte ihre, sonst ständig umher zuckenden Pupillen, erstarren lassen.

Draußen war es heiß, obwohl die Sonne noch nicht besonders hoch stand und ein kräftiger Wind über die Wiesen und Ähren strich. Ulysses bereute, dass er an diesem Morgen nicht geduscht hatte, denn Müdigkeit, Schweiß und Staub schienen sich inzwischen auf seiner Haut abgelagert zu haben, so wie jeden Sommer, wenn es sich anfühlte, als würde sein Körper vor Hitze einfach verdorren wollen. Bethesda wuselte um ihn herum, hantierte an seinem unordentlichen Kragen und zog seine Ärmel immer wieder straff, die Ulysses dann stets von neuem bis zu den Oberarmen hochkrempelte.

„Der Bus muss jeden Moment kommen", versicherte sie ihm und sah sich nach Emilia und Elicius um, die im Schatten des Hauses an der Wand lehnten; Emilia mit einem Wasserglas in der Hand und Elicius mit einem sauergrünen, frischen Apfel.

„Solange der Bus noch nicht hier ist, solltest du mit den beiden reden", schlug Bethesda vor und gab ihm einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter. „Du kannst nicht ständig sämtliche Kinder ignorieren, die wir in unser Haus laden. Und zumindest Elicius ist in deinem Jahrgang, möglich, dass ihr sogar in die selbe Klasse kommt, nicht wahr? Da solltest du dich mit ihm gut stellen, hab ich nicht recht, Spätzchen?"

Ulysses hielt nicht viel davon, sich mit Elicius Eliassen gut zu stellen und das machte er seiner Mutter klar, indem er ihre Hand abschüttelte und stur geradeaus blickte, den grünen Hügeln Schottlands entgegen, die hinter den Feldern lagen.

Sicherlich hätte Bethesda ihn mit diesem Thema weiter belagert, doch in diesem Moment platzte mit einem lauten _Knall_ ein Gefährt in die sommerliche Kulisse und das laute Motorengeräusch überlagerte Bethesdas Stimme. Rot und dreistöckig stand der _Fahrende Ritter_ vor ihrem Haus, ratterte wie ein verstimmter Drachenmagen und neugierige Gesichter pressten sich von innen gegen die Scheiben.

Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und heraus sprang ein dunkelblonder, leicht zerstreut wirkender Mann, der nicht älter als zwanzig sein konnte. „Guten Tag!", rief er, trat herbei und schüttelte Forrester und Bethesda die Hände, ehe er Ulysses über die Haare fuhr und sich dann lautstark vorstellte: „Mein Name ist Gordy Knight, Fahrer des zweiten _Fahrenden Ritters_ und stolz darauf."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es zwei dieser Busse gibt", sagte Forrester beiläufig, wahrscheinlich, um Gordy Knight nicht mit unhöflicher Nichtbeachtung zu strafen. Dennoch grinste Gordy, als er antwortete: „Familienunternehmen, wissen Sie? _Knight Bus – Fahrender Ritter_ … mein Dad hat das Unternehmen gegründet und in diesem Jahr sind wir expandiert. Er hat einen zweiten Bus herrichten lassen und – _schwupp!_ – wurde ich zum Fahrer ernannt!" Dabei deutete er mit zwei Daumen auf sich und grinste noch breiter, wodurch sein Gesicht wie eine Gummimaske wirkte. „Aber was rede ich? Sie haben es sicher eilig nicht wahr? Lass mal schauen …", Gordy zückte einen schier endlos gefalteten Zettel aus der Brusttasche seiner Uniform, entfaltete ihn umständlich und warf einen Blick auf seine dahin gekritzelten und bekleckerten Notizen. „Aha, da haben wir`s ja: Hogsmeade bis Winkelgasse, gebucht für die Familie Rathburn und ihren Besuch aus Norwegen." Gordy warf Emilia und Elicius einen kurzen Blick zu und zuckte dann arglos mit den Schultern. „Dachte immer, Norweger wären alle blond und so, wie? Blond und riesengroß. Aber ich habe halt einen tollen Job, da lerne ich jeden Tag was Neues. Erst gestern hatte ich einen australischen Vampir an Bord. Wollte seine Tante in Gleddermiles besuchen. Kaum zu glauben was? Ein Vampir, der mit einem Bus fährt. Wir haben uns über chinesisches Porzellan und Milchsuppe unterhalten. War echt `n ulkiger Kerl."

„Beneidenswert", sagte Forrester und schien tatsächlich amüsiert. Doch er hielt sich von Natur aus ungern mit Geschichten über busfahrenden Vampiren auf, sondern bat Gordy darum, die drei Holzverschläge mit den Strixeulen im Ladefach zu verstauen. Gordy war entzückt von dem Federvieh und offenbar hätte er nichts lieber getan, als sie alle mit neuen Anekdoten zu erfreuen, doch Forrester sorgte vor und ließ den geschwätzigen Busfahrer nicht noch einmal zu Wort kommen.

Im Bus selbst war es stickiger, als Ulysses erwartet hatte und ein unangenehmer Geruch waberte herum, so unangenehm und dick, dass er nicht einmal durch die geöffneten Fenster entschwinden wollte. Auch Emilia hatte den Gestank bemerkt, sie schnupperte aufmerksam und brummte schließlich: _„Jerv."_ Dabei nickte sie in Richtung eines Mädchens, das im hinteren Teil des Busses saß und etwas in den Armen barg, das aussah wie eine zottelige, erdfarbene Decke.

„Oh, Verzeihung." Gordy war herangetreten, nachdem er wohl bemerkt haben musste, dass sich seine fünf neuen Fahrgäste nicht vom Fleck bewegten und allesamt argwöhnisch umherspähten und schnüffelten. „Meine kleine Schwester Victoria, wissen Sie? Kaum haben Mum und Dad für einen Moment nicht aufgepasst, hat sie sich im letzten Jahr von ihrem Taschengeld heimlich diesen Vielfraßrüden gekauft. Ein grundgutes Tier, ja, aber er stinkt nun mal bestialisch. Besonders wenn er aufgeregt ist."

Erst jetzt erkannte Ulysses, dass es sich bei der vermeintlichen Decke um ein großes, stämmiges Tier handelte, das irgendwie wie eine missratene Mischung zwischen einem Hund, einem Bären und einem Marder aussah. Trotzdem der Vielfraß schauerliche Geräusche von sich gab und ein grimmiges Gesicht zog, saß er ruhig auf dem Schoß des Mädchens Victoria, die ebenso blond und ebenso überdreht wie ihr Bruder war. Ulysses fiel auf, dass sie unheimlich viele, flauschige Haare auf dem Kopf hatte, mindestens fünf Mal mehr, als ein normales Mädchen gebraucht hätte. Seiner Meinung nach sah sie damit aus wie ein aschblondes Schaf nach einem Blitzgewitter.

„Gut, setzt euch", forderte Gordy sie auf und nahm auf seinem Fahrersitz platz. Forrester lehnte sich zu ihm. „Könnten Sie noch fünf Minuten warten, Mr. Knight? Eine Frau aus dem Dorf wollte mit ihrem Sohn vorbeikommen und – ah, sehen Sie, da ist sie ja bereits!"

Milde überrascht blickte auch Ulysses aus dem Fenster und erkannte zwei Gestalten auf der Hauptstraße, die in Richtung seines Elternhauses eilten: Dahlia Barkley und ihr Sohn William.

„Typisch", murmelte Bethesda leicht säuerlich, während sie Ulysses, Emilia, Elicius und ihr aller Handgepäck auf den Sitzplätzen arrangierte. „Es ist mir unverständlich, wie aus William ein so zuverlässiger Bursche werden konnte, wo seine Mutter so zerstreut ist."

Ulysses war der Meinung, dass Dahlia Barkleys „Zerstreutheit" beinahe die einzige schlechte Eigenschaft war, über die die anderen Frauen aus Hogsmeade ungehindert herziehen konnten. Denn ansonsten umgab Dahlia Barkley vor allem die Aura des Mysteriösen, angefangen bei ihrer leisen, rauchigen Stimme und ihrer zurückgezogenen, geheimnisvollen Lebensweise. Ihre rauchige Stimme war leicht zu erklären, denn sie rauchte tatsächlich tagein, tagaus Pfeife, doch das machte ihre Stimme nicht hässlicher. Und obwohl man ihr ansah, dass sie in ihren geschätzten vierzig Lebensjahren viel erlebt haben musste, sah sie gut aus. Ihre Fältchen verschandelten ihre Züge nicht und ließen sie nur interessanter wirken.

Auch Gordy Knight schien der Meinung zu sein, dass Dahlia eine Schönheit war, denn er richtete seine Augen ganz ungehemmt auf sie, als sie und ihr Sohn endlich den dreistöckigen Bus erreicht hatten.

Dahlia stützte sich auf die Knie und atmete durch. „Mein Fehler", keuchte sie. „Es tut mir Leid. Sie haben doch nicht extra auf uns gewartet, oder?" Ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Haare fielen ihr in sachten Locken über die Schultern und ihre Kleidung war gemäß der Kleidung, die sie auch in ihrem Geschäft in Hogsmeade anbot: Kunterbunt, Folklore, untragbar – nur, dass Dahlia dieser Kleidungsstil auf wundersame Weise gut stand, als wäre er für sie erfunden worden.

„Keine Sorge, Lady", versicherte Gordy ihr und erhob sich von seinem Fahrersitz, um sie höflich zu begrüßen. „Wir wollten gerade losfahren, aber da haben wir Sie und ihren Sohn die Straße entlang rennen sehen. Unser Zeitplan ist nicht so eng, als dass ich Ihnen vor der Nase wegfahren müsste. Also, steigen Sie ein, Ma`am."

Dahlia lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich werde nicht mitkommen. Mein Sohn fährt alleine. Wie viel kostet die Fahrt bis zur Winkelgasse noch mal?"

Ehe Gordy seiner Fahrerpflicht nachgehen und sie über die Tarife aufklären konnte, meldete sich William zu Wort. „Fünf Sickel und drei Knuts, Mutter. Aber das habe ich dir heute schon mehrmals gesagt. Ich habe das Geld auch schon abgezählt und in deine Tasche gesteckt."

„Und wo ist meine Tasche?" Aufgeschreckt blickte Dahlia sich um. Entweder sie hatte die Tasche auf dem Weg zum Bus verloren und gar nicht erst daran gedacht, sie mitzunehmen.

„Deine Tasche habe ich." William hielt einen zerfledderten Ledersack an zwei Trageriemen hoch.

„Ach, was würde ich machen, wenn ich dich nicht hätte, William?" Stolz klopfte Dahlia ihrem Sohn auf die Schulter und ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, ihm einen Kuss auf seine dunklen Haare zu drücken. „Und nun mach, dass du in den Bus kommst, Kleiner. Wann bist du wieder zu Hause? Vier? Fünf? Soll ich das Essen schon vorbereiten? Worauf hast du Hunger?"

„Bin so gegen vier wieder da. Kartoffelecken mit Rosmarin wären gut", murmelte William, der Gordy das Geld in die Hand drückte und dann zu den anderen in den Bus schlurfte. Dabei warf er den stinkenden Vielfraßrüden auf den hinteren Plätzen bloß einen lahmen Blick zu und zeigte auch im Bezug auf den Gestank keine besondere Regung. Wie nebensächlich blieb er stehen, als der Vielfraßrüde ihn kurz beschnüffelte und ging dann weiter, um sich auf den allerletzten Fensterplatz zu setzen. William Barkley war ein eigenartiger Junge, denn was immer in seinen elf Lebensjahren erlebt haben musste, es sorgte dafür, dass ihn nichts mehr aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Ulysses hatte sehr früh feststellen müssen, dass William weder Freunde noch andere Menschen zu brauchen schien und das erschien ihm als sehr merkwürdig.

Bethesda Rathburns Meinung war, dass Williams kind-untypisches Verhalten etwas mit dem einsamen und abgeschiedenen Leben seiner Mutter zu tun haben musste und sie sorgte sich stets ein wenig um sein Seelenheil. Dabei erzählte sie allen, die es hören wollten, dass William ein unheimlich intelligenter Junge zu sein schien - er wäre bloß zu unbeteiligt gegenüber allem und jedem, um seine Klugheit entfalten zu können.

Ulysses aber war das reichlich egal. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Sitzplatz zurück, blickte unbewusst Dahlia Barkley hinterher, die zügig die Straße heimwärts entlang schritt und registrierte dabei – ebenso unbewusst -, dass ihre dunkelbraunen Haare in einem leichten Rotstich erstrahlten, wenn sie im Sommerlicht badete. Bewusst nahm er nur wahr, dass sein Vater Forrester träumerisch in genau die selbe Richtung schaute wie er und daraufhin senkte Ulysses verlegen den Blick.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Schande über mich! Ich weiß, dass ich mir bei der Veröffentlichung des neuen Kapitels UNENDLICH viel Zeit gelassen habe! Sorry. Leider hatte ich auf den drei Internetseiten, auf denen ich immer veröffentliche, ein paar Kompatibilitätsprobleme und das Umstellen der Textdateien war nervig… hinzu kam Stress mit der Uni und Auslandsaufenthalte. Aber egal. Jetzt ist aber der Normalzustand wieder eingetreten und ich arbeite weiter an meinen FFs.

Also, ich hoffe ihr seid mir einigermaßen treu geblieben und lest weiterhin meine FFs. Ich verspreche auch, demnächst keine halbjährige Veröffentlichungspause einzuschieben, ehrlich.


	5. Imperia

**5. Imperia**

**Personen:**

Bethesda Rathburn: _Freiwillige Beauftragte für Muggelstämmige Kinder_

Dahlia Barkley: _Ein mysteriöse Frau aus Hogsmeade. Mutter von William_

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis_

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis_

Forrester Rathburn:_ Vater von Ulysses. Züchtet und verkauft magische Tierwesen_

Gordy Knight: _Der junge Fahrer des zweiten Fahrenden Ritters. Victorias Bruder_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind_

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Großtante von Emilia und Elicius. Rabiate Norwegerin_

Victoria Knight: _Gordys kleine Schwester. Besitzt einen Vielfraß namens Rudolph_

Vigdis Eliassen: _Eine Squib. Mit ihrem Leben scheinbar durchgehend überfordert_

William Barkley: _Ein gleichaltriger Nachbarsjunge von Ulysses. Verschwiegen _

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Noch immer ist Ulysses nicht begeistert von der Idee, sein Elterhaus kurzfristig mit Emilia und Elicius Eliassen teilen zu müssen. Da kann ihn auch der geplante Ausflug in die Winkelgasse kaum aufheitern, den er zusammen mit seinen Eltern, den Nachbarsjungen William und den Eliassen-Geschwistern antritt. Abgoholt werden sich von dem _Fahrenden Ritter_, der sie nach London bringen soll. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sommer 1961_

Die Fahrt nach London war ereignisreicher, als Ulysses anfangs geglaubt hatte, doch war der Ereignisreichtum vor allem negativer Art. Schuld daran waren weder Emilia noch Elicius Eliassen, noch Ulysses` Eltern oder gar William Barkley, der seiner Verschwiegenheit alle Ehre machte und während der gesamte Fahrt kein einziges Mal den Mund aufmachte. Nein, nervenaufreibend wurde es im Bus erst, als der _Fahrende Ritter_ nacheinander die beiden muggelgeborenen Elfjährigen Danny Wilson und Finn Finney aufsammelte. Zugegeben, Danny Wilson war angenehm verschüchtert, und das obwohl Bethesda Rathburn ihrer Pflicht nachkam und alles tat, um sich um den Jungen bestmöglich zu kümmern. Das eigentliche Problem war vielmehr Finn Finney, der im Gegensatz zu seinem schüchternden Genossen keinerlei Scheu kannte. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er sogleich neben Victoria Knight und ihrem stinkenden Vielfraßrüden – der den Namen Rudolph trug – Platz nahm. Und das wiederum führte dazu, dass sämtliche Fahrgäste in den Genuss von Victoria Knights und Finns überlauter Geschwätzigkeit kamen.

„Rudolph hasst es zu Baden. Da kann man machen was man will. Dafür liebt er toten Fisch. Also hat Mum extra Tiershampoo gekauft, das nach totem Fisch riecht, weißt du? Seitdem badet er täglich. Das ist echt angenehm, denn seitdem stinkt er nicht mehr so schlimm", legte Victoria Finn ihre Probleme dar und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihrem Vielfraß dabei den Nacken zu kraulen, wobei das Tier erneut schauerliche Laute von sich gab, die Behandlung aber augenscheinlich sehr genoss.

„Er muss ziemlich übel gestunken haben, wenn Shampoo mit der Duftnote `toter Fisch´ Wunder bewirkt", sagte Finn und lächelte breit.

Victorias Augen wurden groß, als sie ehrfürchtig hauchte: „Der Gestank war krankhaft. Kaum auszuhalten. Außerdem hat Rudolph diese Verdauungsprobleme, verstehst du? Da ist Mum auch los und hat ein spezielles Kräutermittelchen gekauft, so eine Art Schnaps oder so. Das wirkt fantastisch."

Ulysses war nicht der einzige Mitreisende im Inneren des Busses, der daraufhin angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Zudem litt er an einer ausgeprägten Phantasie, was in diesem Fall dazu führte, dass er sich Vielfraß Rudolphs Verdauungsproblem leider sehr detailverliebt vorstellen konnte.

Finn Finney jedoch verzog nicht das Gesicht, sondern er nickte verständnisvoll wie ein absolut unerschütterlicher Arzt im Angesicht einer oft gesehenen Krankheit. Statt aber darauf einzugehen, wandte er sich ohne unhöflich zu sein einem anderen Thema zu. „Es ist mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts", sagte er. „Ich bin noch immer ein wenig überrascht wegen der ganzen Geschichte. Wenn man unter unmagischen Menschen aufwächst, ist es ein ziemlicher Schock, wenn man erfährt, dass man ein Hexer ist."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", lächelte Victoria und ihr sonnengebräuntes Gesicht schien sich dabei regelrecht aufzuhellen. „Ich komme zwar aus einer magischen Familie, aber insgeheim habe ich nie wirklich damit gerechnet, den Zulassungsbrief zu erhalten. Ich bin mit Zauberei aufgewachsen, aber ich selbst habe nie irgendwas … nun … ich glaube, ich habe nie irgendwas _vollbracht_. Weder absichtlich noch aus Versehen. Und als dann der Brief ankam – ach, das war ein toller Moment." Verzückt seufzte sie und presste ihr Gesicht in Rudolphs Fell, wie ein Kind, das mit seinem Teddybären knuddelte.

Ulysses zwang sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf andere Dinge, beispielsweise den vorbeiziehenden und sprunghaft wechselnden Landschaften, zu lenken. Inzwischen war es im Inneren des Busses bedeutend voller geworden und die meisten Fahrgäste hatten ein miesepetriges Gesicht aufgesetzt, was entweder mit Gordy Knights übermunteren Fahrstil zu tun hatte, oder an dem ätzenden Gestank des Vielfraßes lag. Manchmal sah Ulysses, wie Victoria von ihrem Platz aufsprang und zu ihrem Bruder Gordy eilte, um lachend und kichernd mit ihm zu schwatzen, wobei beide das große, bedeutungsschwere Schild mit der Aufschrift _Während der Fahrt bitte nicht mit dem Fahrer reden_ einfach ignorierten.

Kurz bevor sie London erreichten, verteilte Bethesda geschmierte Butterbrote an die fünf Kinder, um die sie sich insgesamt zu kümmern hatte. Ulysses vermutete, dass der volle Magen sie von den Leckerein ablenken sollten, die es in der Winkelgasse an jeder Ecke geben würde, also aß er für seine Verhältnisse recht wenig, schließlich brauchte er den Platz im Magen für Eis, Fruchtpüree und Erdbeerspieße mit Schokoladenglasur.

„Am besten wäre es, wenn wir uns zu allererst um die Zauberstäbe kümmern. Dort sind die Wartezeiten am längsten, aber wir könnten uns aufteilen", sagte Bethesda eifrig in die Runde, doch kaum eines der Kinder blickte auf. „Danny und Finn, ich begleite euch zu _Ollivander_, dem Zauberstabsmacher. Forrester, könntest du Ulysses, Emilia und Elicius in der Zwischenzeit zu _Madam Malkins_ bringen? Ihr Geschäft soll erstklassig sein. Und Emilia? Emilia?"

Emilia hatte sich so auf die dahinrauschenden Straßen und Muggelvorstädte konzentriert, dass sie tatsächlich leicht zusammenzuckte, als Bethesda sie ansprach. Mit gehetztem Blick sah sie auf. „Was gibt es?"

„Wenn ich deine Großtante richtig verstanden habe, besitzt du bereits einen Zauberstab?"

Emilia nickte kurz und Ulysses fiel auf, dass er ihren Zauberstab noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Wenn _er_ Emilias Großtante richtig verstanden hatte, handelte es sich bei Emilia Eliassen ohnehin um ein magisch so untalentiertes Mädchen, dass sie beinahe dem Begriff „Squib" gerecht wurde. Und konnte man es einer Beinahe-Squib verübeln, dass sie nie auf den Gedanken kam, ihren Zauberstab hervorzuziehen um damit vor anderen Kindern ein wenig anzugeben?

„Möchtest du nicht dennoch zu _Ollivander?_ Vielleicht gibt es einen Zauberstab in seinem Sortiment, der –", versuchte es Bethesda und verstummte, denn Emilia schnitt bei den Worten ein Gesicht, als hätte jemand ihr soeben ein Schwert in eine alte Wunde gerammt. „Nein, geht in Ordnung", versicherte sie. „Mein Zauberstab stammt noch von meiner Uroma … meine Familie würde mich umbringen, wenn ich ihn gegen einen anderen austauschen würde." Das sagte Emilia ohne jeglichen Witz in der Stimme. Und Ulysses war der Meinung, dass vor allem Emilias Großtante sehr wohl den Eindruck machte, als könnte sie aus lauter Griesgrämigkeit einen Mord begehen.

Gordy Knight brachte sein Gefährt mit einem wilden, buckeligen Ruck vor dem Tropfenden Kessel zum Stehen. Ein erleichtertes Raunen ging durch den Bus und die Leute drängten sich hinaus, vielleicht auf Grund ihrer Kauflaune, wahrscheinlicher aber wegen des Vielßfraß-Gestanks. Ein Gestank, an den sich wohl nur eine liebende Vielfraßmutter gewöhnen konnte – so wie Victoria, die ihren Schützling soeben ein weiters Mal in die Arme schloss.

Nachdem Ulysses, seine Eltern, Emilia, Elicius, Finn Finney und Danny Wilson den Bus verlassen und ihre Lungen mit mehreren Atemzügen frischer, gestanksloser Luft gefüllt hatten, hüpften auch Victoria, Gordy und Vielfraß Rudolph aus dem Bus. Gordy schloss die Fahrertür hinter sich, an der nun von der Innenseite ein Pappschild mit der Aufschrift _Nächste Sonderfahrt um Siebzehn Uhr zweiundvierzig. London/ Birmingham/ Sheffield/ York/ Gateshead/ Großraum Schottland_ zu sehen war.

Ulysses wäre beinahe ein Stück zurück gesprungen, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass Rudolph seine Schuhe akribisch beschnüffelte. Über Vielfraße wusste er genug, zum Beispiel, dass sie mit ihren kräftigen Kiefern selbst Knochen zermalen konnten. Da hätte Rudolph mit Ulysses` dünnen Lederschuhen ein leichtes Spiel.

Doch Victoria pfiff leise und Rudolph wandte sich mit einem Brummen ab und hoppelte in einem flotten Mardertrab zu dem aschblonden, schafsähnlichen Mädchen zurück. Derweil hatte Emilia das Tier mit einem ungnädigen Blick fixiert, der Ulysses verriet, dass ihr Vielfraße ebenso wenig geheuer waren wie ihm. Er fragte sich, ob es in Norwegen frei lebende Exemplare gab und ob Emilias ablehnender Blick sich dadurch erklären ließ, dass sie es einmal mit einem wilden Vielfraß zu tun bekommen hatte. Jedoch versäumte er es, sie danach zu fragen, genau wie er es bisher stets versäumt hatte, den Globus nach ihrem Heimatland abzusuchen.

Mit flappsigen Bauerngrinsen trat Gordy zu Forrester und Bethesda heran. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, die Strixeulen zu transportieren, Sir?", fragte er Forrester. „Ich kann mit dem Bus nicht in die Winkelgasse hineinfahren, aber ich kann ihnen helfen, die Käfige zu tragen."

„Das wäre in der Tat sehr hilfreich. Ich muss die Strixeulen an das _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ liefern. Das Geschäft ist Ihnen bekannt?"

„Man kann nicht mit meiner kleinen Schwester Vicky verwandt sein, ohne sämtliche magischen Tierhandlungen in Großbritannien zu kennen", lächelte Gordy und zwinkerte Victoria liebevoll zu, die sein Lächeln munter erwiderte.

So trennte sich die Gruppe: Ulysses, seine Mutter und die vier anderen Kinder nahmen als erstes den Weg durch den Tropfenden Kessel und waren alsbald schon in das dichte Getümmel der Winkelgasse eingetaucht; Forrester versprach nachzukommen, um Ulysses, Emilia und Elicius bei _Madam Malkins_ beaufsichtigen zu können.

Um diese Zeit herrschte in der Winkelgasse, fast schon traditionell, ein reges Treiben, denn überall hatte man sich auf den Besuch von Hogwartsschülern und deren Familien eingerichtet. Schulumhänge waren jetzt billig wie nie und überall roch es nach Süßem. Die Eisverkäufer lockten mit neuen Eissorten, die Zuckerbäcker mit gewaltigen Bauwerken aus Lebkuchen und für ein paar Knuts bekam man ein Stück von einer schokoladigen Nachbildung Hogwarts`. Ulysses kaufte von seinem Taschengeld den Astronomieturm auf und kaute auf der Schokolade herum, während Bethesda ihm einen empörten Blick zuwarf, der vielleicht mit seinem pummeligen Aussehen zusammenhing. Fairerweise kaufte sie den anderen vier Kindern ebenfalls ein wenig Schokolade, auch wenn Finn Finney sich anfangs weigerte, die herrliche Schokonachbildung mit etwas anderem als seinen bewundernden Blicken anzuschmachten. Danny Wilson wurde, nachdem sie erneut in das Getümmel eingetaucht waren, vor lauter Scheu immer kleiner und kleiner, wohingegen die kleine Bethesda immer größer werden zu schien, während sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und so versuchte, die Gegend zu überschauen. „Wo William Barkley bloß abgeblieben ist", murmelte sie sorgenvoll. Seit sie aus dem Bus gestiegen waren, hatten sie den Nachbarsjungen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, doch Ulysses verschwendete diesbezüglich keine Gedanken. William war bekannt dafür, auf eigene Faust zu handeln und außerdem war nie Rede davon gewesen, dass Bethesda die Verantwortung für ihn übernehmen sollte.

Dennoch konzentrierte sie sich so sehr darauf, den Jungen im Gedränge zu erspähen, dass sie glatt an _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ vorbeiliefen und den Fehler erst bemerkten, als sie Gringotts bereits hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Oh Verzeihung", seufzte Bethesda mitgenommen und sah sich zu Ulysses, Emilia und Elicius um. „Macht es etwas aus, wenn ihr alleine zurückgeht? _Ollivander_ ist gleich dort vorne, ich werde mit Danny und Finn schon einmal vorgehen. Dein Dad kommt sofort zu _Madam Malkins_ nach, sobald er die Strixeulen abgeliefert hat, Ulysses, das dauert nicht so lange."

Zugegeben, Ulysses gefiel der Gedanke nicht besonders, mit Emilia und Elicius alleine zurückzumarschieren, noch dazu bei der sich dahin schiebenden, schier endlosen Menschenmasse, die sich wie eine Gletscherzunge durch die Winkelgasse walzte. Als etwas zu klein geratener Elfjähriger konnte man dabei leicht das Gefühl bekommen, lebendig begraben zu werden.

Emilia und Elicius schienen selbstständiger, denn sie nahmen Bethesdas Vorschlag bedenkenlos an. Zu dritt drängten sie sich also zurück zu der Boutique und schlüpften durch die Vordertür hinein in einen gemütlichen Laden, der nach Bohnerwachs und frischer Wäsche roch. Im Vergleich zu der restlichen Winkelgasse, war es hier angenehm leer; eine vierköpfige Familie stöberte gerade durch die Waren und zwei Hexen Anfang zwanzig schwatzten über angemessene Rocklängen.

Ulysses zog die Liste der benötigten Kleidung aus seiner Hosentasche. Bethesda hatte die Liste selbst geschrieben, angefangen bei der Kleidung, die sie für Hogwarts benötigten, bis hin zu alltäglichen Dingen, wie warme Wintersocken und Gürtel.

„Wir wissen nicht, welche Kleidergröße wir haben", sagte Emilia, die ebenfalls auf die Notizen gespäht hatte.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Ulysses, der im Grunde auch nicht wissen wollte, welche Größe er besaß.

Als hätte sie auf ihren Einsatz gewartet, kam eine Hexe in malvenfarbener Robe herbeigehuscht. Sie war jung, vielleicht gerade mal um die dreißig Jahre alt, doch sie war stämmig und wohlgenährt, mit roten Wangen und mit glitzernden Armbändern behangen. „Guten Tag, was kann ich für euch tun? Lasst mich raten … Erstklässler?" Dabei deutete sie auch Ulysses und Elicius und wandte sich dann an Emilia. „Du scheinst mir schon etwas älter zu sein. In welchem Schulhaus bist du denn, meine Kleine?"

Augenscheinlich um die Wahrheit verlegen, antwortete Emilia: „Ich komme in die zweite Klasse, aber es ist mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts."

„Sie ging davor auf eine andere Zauberschule", ergänzte Ulysses, denn die Frau hatte einen leicht verwirrten Blick aufgesetzt, als hätte man ihr eine schwere Rechenaufgabe gestellt. Außerdem registrierte Ulysses, dass das Oberhaupt der vierköpfigen Familie bei seinen Worten aufgeblickt hatte. Es war ein Mann mit langem Gesicht und einer spitzen Nase; sein blondes Haar wirkte zu weich und fein, wie die Haare eines Babys, Haar, das nicht zu seinem Träger passen wollte.

„Auf welcher Schule warst du?", erkundigte sich die Verkäuferin, während sie Ulysses, Emilia und Elicius zu drei Schemeln führte, die vor einer großen Spiegelwand standen. „Beauxbatons?"

„Fuglefjell", antwortete Emilia und fügte hinzu: „Die liegt in Norwegen."

„Norwegen, so, so. Waren die nicht vor einigen Jahren Vizeeuropameister im Quidditch?"

Etwas ratlos blickte Emilia zu Elicius hinüber, der auf seinem Schemel stand und seine Schwester keine bessere Antwort als ein ahnungsloses Schulternzucken schenken konnte. Als die Verkäuferin kurz davongehuscht war, um die zwei anderen jungen Hexen im Laden zu bedienen, wandte sich Ulysses an Emilia. „Wie kommt es, dass du darüber nicht bescheid weißt? 1956, die Karasjok Kites gegen die Caerphilly Catapults. Eines der besten Spiele überhaupt, so gut, dass sogar ich das weiß, obwohl ich mich nicht im Geringsten für Quidditch interessiere."

Emilia zuckte mit den Schultern und schaffte es, sogar auf ihrem furchtbar wackeligen Schemel eiskalte Würde auszustrahlen. „Manchmal stellst du sehr dumme Fragen, Ulysses Rathburn", entgegnete sie. „Aber wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir etwas über den Englischen Fußball erzählen. Damit kenne _ich_ mich nämlich bestens aus."

Ulysses wollte nichts über den Englischen Fußball wissen, also lenkte er de Blick stur in eine andere Richtung, wo ihm erneut der Mann mit den babyblonden Haaren auffiel, der mit seiner Frau, die einen unheimlich dummen Eindruck machte, einige Worte wechselte. Dabei strich er seinem Sohn, ein silberblonder Junge von acht oder neun Jahren, der lange Haare wie ein Engel besaß, gedankenverloren über den Kopf. Etwas abseits stand eine Jugendliche mit verschränkten Armen und mit gereizter Miene und sah der Verkäuferin bei der Arbeit zu, als wartete sie darauf, bedient zu werden. Ulysses fiel das Mädchen auf, weil sie, obwohl sie grimmig dreinblickte, eine überwältigende Erscheinung war. Sie war ebenso blond wie ihr kleiner Bruder und ihr Gesicht war gradlinig und von einem reinen Porzellanweiß, das Ulysses mit einer edlen Herkunft verband. Alles an ihr war klar und kühl, als hätte sie es darauf angelegt, auf ihre Umgebung möglichst überirdisch zu wirken. Bei ihrem Anblick hätte Bethesda Rathburn höchstwahrscheinlich anerkennend „Da passt jeder Knopf zur Rockfalte" gesagt, ein Lob, das einen Zustand allerhöchster Aristokratie und Schönheit beschrieb und auch Ulysses war der Meinung, dass bei der Jugendlichen tatsächlich jeder einzelne Knopf zur Rockfalte passte.

„Ich sehe nicht ein, warum du mir diesen Mantel nicht kaufen möchtest, Vater", sagte die Jugendliche gerade und schaffte es dabei, das spitze Kinn noch trotziger vorzuschieben. „Es ist bald September. September! Ohne Wintermantel werde ich schrecklich frieren."

„Was steht auf der Schulliste, Imperia?", knurrte der Mann mit den babyblonden Haaren. „Erlaubt Hogwarts weiße Mäntel mit Pelzkragen?" Es klang weniger wie eine Frage, sondern vielmehr wie eine Anschuldigung.

„Nein", sagte Imperia schlicht. „Aber wenn du möchtest, dass ich euch während der Ferien besuchen komme …"

„Hast du das gehört, Abraxas?", rief die Mutter und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Sie wird während der Ferien nicht heimkommen, wenn sie keinen Wintermantel hat! Sie würde auch schrecklich frieren! Die Schulmäntel sind immer so dünn und Imperia ist nun mal ein zartes Mädchen!"

„Schlag dich nicht immer auf ihre Seite, Petronella!", giftete Abraxas mit zornigem Blick.

„Ich schlage mich nicht auf ihre Seite!", gab die Frau empört zu zurück und trippelte zu ihrer Tochter. Auch Petronella war zierlich und blond, doch während sie lief, hielt sie ihre Arme und Hände so merkwürdig zur Seite, als ob sie emsig versuchte, ihren Nagellack zu trocknen, wodurch sie wie die Karikatur eines feinen Püppchens wirkte. „Imperia friert tatsächlich immer sehr schnell!", verteidigte sie weiterhin ihren Standpunkt. „Und der Mantel ist außerdem ein echtes Schnäppchen. Möchtest du, dass sich unsere Tochter im Winter erkältet? Dass sie in Hogwarts sitzt und sich die Nase schnauben muss, bis sie rot wird?"

Abraxas` Gesicht hatte sich mit jedem Wort nur weiter verfinstert und nun schien er kurz davor zu sein, den Laden und seine kauflustige Familie einfach hinter sich zu lassen. Nur seinem Sohn strich er weiterhin mit der selben gönnerhaften Ruhe über den Kopf, wie er es schon zu Beginn getan hatte. „Imperia ist verwöhnt. Das muss man ihr austreiben. Dieser verdammte weiße Mantel –".

„Cremefarben", verbesserte Imperia ihn pikiert.

„Ob weiß, ob cremefarben, ob sabberhexengrün – es geht um das Prinzip! Wie viele Wintermäntel hast du zu Hause in deinem Zimmer, Imperia?"

Imperia biss sich auf die Lippen, offenbar hatte sie sehr wohl verstanden, worauf ihr Vater hinauswollte. Bloß Petronella ließ nicht locker, sondern fuhr mit der Hand abwertend durch die Luft. „Siebzehn Mäntel sind nicht die Welt, Abraxas, Darling."

Wahrscheinlich hätte der Familienzwist noch länger angehalten, hätte der kleine Sohn von Abraxas nicht mit einem Mal seinen Kopf gehoben und mit verträumter Stimme gesagt: „Wollten wir nicht in den Krötenzirkus, Vater?"

Sofort wurde Abraxas` Gesicht weich und formbar. „Ah, natürlich, Lucius. Die Vorstellung beginnt in zehn Minuten. Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Petronella, Imperia, kommt."

Die blondköpfige Familie setzte sich in Bewegung, alle bis auf Imperia, die stur und wie angewurzelt dastand und ihrem Vater brennende Blicke in den Rücken bohrte. „Ich hasse Kröten!", sagte sie energisch.

„Seit wann hast du Angst vor Kröten?" Der kleine Lucius hatte sich zu seiner Schwester umgedreht und mit seinem hinterhältigen Grinsen sah er plötzlich ganz und gar nicht mehr engelsgleich aus.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Kröten", erwiderte Imperia lahm und ohne, dass sie ihren Mund dabei besonders viel bewegen musste. „Ich _hasse_ sie ganz einfach."

Für das Anliegen seiner Tochter schien Abraxas sich auch diesmal nicht besonders zu interessieren. Mit Lucius an der Hand und seiner Frau im Schlepptau hatte er das Geschäft beinahe schon verlassen, ehe er wie nebensächlich brummte: „Dann kommst du eben nicht mit, Imperia. Wir treffen uns um halb fünf vor Gringotts."

Die Ladentür fiel ins Schloss, ehe die Verkäuferin überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass drei ihrer Kunden soeben gegangen war. Unnötigerweise rief sie ihnen ein „Auf Wiedersehen Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy" hinterher, doch sie bekam nicht einmal ihr eigenes Echo zurück. Imperia verschwendete keinen Blick mehr in Richtung Ladentür, sie hatte einen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und wandte sich erneut den Wintermänteln zu, ließ Felle und Stoffe durch ihre Finger gleiten, ohne dabei auf irgendwelche Preise zu achten. Selbst mit einem Vater im Nacken, der gegenüber seiner Tochter wenig spendabel war, schien Imperia Malfoy es sich gut gehen zu lassen. Unweigerlich musste sich Ulysses fragen, wie viel Taschengeld ihr zur Verfügung stand, als Imperia sich eine Papiertasche bringen ließ und sich daranmachte, hübsche Röcke und Roben einzupacken.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten Ulysses, Emilia und Elicius damit, sich auf dem Schemel hin und her zu drehen, bis man ihre sämtlichen Maße genommen und notiert hatte. Schließlich war es Zeit, eine Auswahl an Stoffen und Schnitten zu treffen und Ulysses war froh, als sein Vater Forrester endlich das Geschäft betrat und ihm die Entscheidung abnahm. „Machen Sie es so klassisch wie möglich, Madam Malkin", wies er sie freundlich an. „Oder habt ihr besondere Extrawünsche, Emilia und Elicius?"

Das einzige worauf Emilia großen Wert legte, waren besonders dicke Socken, gefütterte Schuhe für den Winter und engmaschige Strumpfhosen, die besser vor Kälte schützten. Ulysses glaubte, dass hier die Erfahrung skandinavischer Wintertage aus ihr sprach.

„Wir haben momentan sehr viele offene Bestellungen", sagte Madam Malkin irgendwann an Forrester gewandt, als sie gerade dabei war, Elicius` Kopfumfang ein zweites Mal zu vermessen. „Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir Ihnen die fertige Kleidung vor den ersten September kostenlos liefern. Die meisten Kunden greifen auf dieses Angebot zurück."

„Das hört sich tatsächlich sehr gut an", sagte er und sah auf seine goldene Armbanduhr. „Die Alternative dazu wäre sicherlich, dass wir hier noch eine ganze Weile im Laden warten müssen, ehe die Kleidung fertig ist?"

„Eine Stunde Wartezeit, mindestens."

„Dann werde ich auf Ihren Lieferservice zurückgreifen. Die Kinder brauchen noch Bücher, Zauberstäbe, Kessel … Sie kennen das ja."

Ulysses war froh, dass man Ihnen die Wartezeit ersparen würde. Die Winkelgasse war viel zu groß, bunt und vielseitig, als dass man einen geschlagenen halben Tag in einer kleinen Boutique ausharren könnte. Nachdem Forrester die Ware im Voraus bezahlt und sich eine Quittung ausschreiben gelassen hatte, machten sie sich zu viert daran, den Laden zu verlassen. Ulysses nutzte die Gelegenheit, einen letzten kurzen Blick hinüber zu Imperia Malfoy zu werfen, die weiterhin mit demonstrativer Ruhe herumstöberte. Ihre Papiertasche war inzwischen bereits reich gefüllt mit Dingen, die zusammen sicherlich ein stattliches Häufchen Zaubergold kosten würden. Mit leichter Überraschung bemerkte Ulysses, dass auch Emilia den Kopf gewandt hatte, um Imperia in Augenschein zu nehmen. In ihrem blassen Gesicht lag eine Spur von mädchenhafter Bewunderung.

Die Sommerhitze drückte Ulysses fast in die Knie, als er die Boutique verließ. Die Luft um ihn herum war heiß und trocken und irgendwie sauerstoffärmer, als er gehofft hatte. Sie drückten sich im Schatten der Häuser umher, bis sie schließlich, kurz vor _Ollivander_ auf Bethesda, Danny Wilson und Finn Finney trafen.

„Ihr wart bis eben gerade beim alten Ollivander?", erkundigte sich Forrester sichtlich verblüfft und sein Blick huschte zwischen Danny und Finn hin und her, als ob er einen Übeltäter entlarven wollte.

„Ach, das war ein hartes Stück Arbeit", seufzte Bethesda und tupfte sich mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Stirn. „Besonders bei Finn. Aber Ollivander war ganz begeistert von ihm, nicht wahr, Finn?" Liebevoll klopfte sie dem Jungen mit den braunroten Locken auf die Schulter und Finn lächelte breit und aufrichtig.

Ulysses war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ollivander auch von ihm begeistert sein würde, denn wenn dem alten Zauberstabsmacher schon der Anblick eines Muggelstämmigen ausreichte, um in bewundernde Beifallsstürme auszubrechen, würde er auf einen echten Reinblüter sicherlich ähnlich reagieren. Doch wie sich herausstellte, behandelte Ollivander sowohl ihn als auch Elicius wie völlig alltägliche Kunden. Das bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass Ollivander abweißend oder gar unfreundlich zu ihnen war, nein, es bedeutete, dass er einfach seine Arbeit erledigte, ohne sich mit unnötigem Geschwätz aufzuhalten.

So starrte er Elicius, der als erster an der Reihe war, eine Zeit lang aus seinen blassblauen Augen heraus an, bis ihm schließlich ein Einfall zu kommen schien. „Ich glaube, Sie sind mir der Typ Magier, der ein kräftiges Werkzeug für ruhige Arbeit benötigt."

Daraufhin zog er eine längliche Schachtel aus einem Regal und öffnete sie. Auf einem Samtkissen lag in ihrem Inneren ein schöner, heller Zauberstab.

„Eiseneiche mit einem gemahlenen Drachenzahn in seinem Inneren, zwölf Zoll. Durchschlagend und feurig."

Elicius griff zögernd nach dem Stab, doch als keine Reaktion erfolgte riss Ollivander ihm sogleich wieder den Zauberstab aus der Hand, legte ihn behutsam zurück und kam mit einer neuen Schachtel zurück. „Mir scheint, Eiseneiche ist zu unterkühlt für Sie. Und der Drachenzahn ist gewiss etwas zu feurig. Sie brauchen etwas Neutraleres, etwas Ruhigeres. Hier, probieren Sie dieses Stück hier." Er drückte Elicius einen etwas dunkleren Zauberstab in die Hand. „Das ist Edelkastanie. Der Kern besteht aus mehreren Käferbeinen. Versuchen Sie es."

Scheinbar war dieser Zauberstab bereits besser geeignet für Elicius, denn kaum hatte er seine Finger um das Holz geschlossen, paffte ein feiner Sprühnebel aus der Spitze und ein zischendes Geräusch erklang, ganz so, als hätte jemand eine Teekanne auf dem Herd vergessen. Aber Ollivander war noch nicht zufrieden. „Käferbeine sind geeignet, ja … aber das Holz will sich nicht mit Ihnen anfreunden. Da brauchen wir etwas anderes."

Am Ende stellte sich heraus, das der perfekte Zauberstab für Elicius aus Lindenholz bestand, in dessen Innerem Käferbeine eingefasst waren und ihre magische Arbeit verrichteten.

Ulysses war ein leichterer Kunde, wobei er nicht wusste, ob das nun ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war. Zumindest hatte Ollivander gleich beim zweiten Versuch einen Zauberstab für ihn gefunden: Weidenbaum mit einem Kern áus Bernsteinstaub und der geringen Länge von neun Zoll. Emilia gab ihre missbilligende Meinung zum Besten, als sie sagte, der Zauberstab sehe aus wie einer verunglückte Karotte mit Drachenpockenbefall, woraufhin Ulysses ihr am liebsten einen ersten Testfluch entgegen geschleudert hätte.

Am späten Nachmittag saßen sie alle schwer bepackt im _Fahrenden Ritter _und waren froh, die Mittagssonne und den langwierigen Einkaufsbummel hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Die Rückfahrt verbrachte Ulysses damit, in einem seiner Schulbücher zu schmökern, während er sich große Mühe gab, um den grässlichen Gestank zu ignorieren, den Vielfraß Rudolph derweil eifrig produzierte.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Diejenigen von euch, die meine Todesser-FF „Umbra Inkognito" gelesen haben, können sich vielleicht noch an Imperia Malfoy, Lucius` ältere Schwester, erinnern? Natürlich spielt sie auch in dieser Geschichte eine wichtige Rolle, aber ich will nicht zu viel verraten. Generell gibt es in diesem Kapitel ein paar Details, die auch in „Umbra Inkognito" eine Rolle gespielt haben, aber daran können sich bestimmt nur die Leute erinnern, die die Story frisch gelesen haben. Stichwort Fahrender Ritter … aber nein, ich will _wirklich _nicht zu viel verraten!

Über Ulysses: Ich habe mehrmals geschrieben, er sei pummelig. Nun, ich sollte jedoch richtig stellen, dass er keinesfalls dick oder so ist. Er ist bloß ein wenig kräftig. Ich sage das, damit sich meine Leser keinen Sumo-Ringer oder so vorstellen, denn das wäre definitiv ein sehr falsches (und womöglich sehr negatives?) Bild von ihm.

Danke auch an die Kommentare!


	6. Expressfahrt unnötigerweise

**16. Expressfahrt – unnötigerweise**

**Personen:**

Bethesda Rathburn: _Freiwillige Beauftragte für Muggelstämmige Kinder_

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis_

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis_

Forrester Rathburn:_ Vater von Ulysses. Züchtet und verkauft magische Tierwesen_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Kühl und erhaben_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind_

Vigdis Eliassen: _Eine Squib. Mit ihrem Leben scheinbar durchgehend überfordert_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Es waren einige Tage vergangen, seit ihrem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, ein Ausflug, der damit geendet hatte, dass Emilia schwer beladen wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben – von den Umzügen ihrer Mutter einmal abgesehen – heimgekehrt war und Stunden damit verbrachte, sich durch die neuen Schulbücher und all die anderen Dinge zu stöbern, die sie sich gekauft hatte. Und auch in den darauf folgenden Tagen verlorenen die Neuerwerbungen keinesfalls an Reiz; Emilia konnte viel Zeit darin investieren, durch Bücher zu blättern oder sich Zaubertrankzutaten anzusehen, einfach deshalb, weil sie bisher selten in den Genuss eigener Sachen gekommen war.

Und nun, am letzten Augustabend, saß Emilia zusammen mit ihrem Bruder im ausgebauten Dachzimmer der Rathburns, einem gemütlichen Ort mit dem Flair eines warmen Kaninchenbaus, auch wenn es im Sommer hier oben zuweilen etwas zu warm wurde. Das Zimmer wies noch immer eine leichte Duftnote auf, die Emilia mit einem typischen Dachboden verbannt, etwas muffig und vergessen, der Geruch von altem Holz und dem Staub zwischen seinen Dielen. Doch es duftete auch nach frisch gemachten Betten, sauberen Gardinen und Vasen voller Sommerblumen, die Bethesda Rathburn jeden zweiten Tag mit einem neuen Strauch versah.

Emilia lag auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt auf den Holzdielen, neben sich ein großer, längst geöffneter Pappkarton, in dem am Morgen ihre Kleidung eingetroffen war, die sie bei _Madam Malkins_ bestellt hatte. Inzwischen hatte sie sich dazu aufgerafft, die Kleidung in ihrem Koffer zu verstauen, denn morgen früh würde ihr dazu sicherlich keine Zeit bleiben.

Morgen fuhr der Hogwartsexpress.

„_Hat sich Ulysses eigentlich wieder beruhigt?",_ erkundigte sich Emilia im schnellen Norwegisch an ihren Bruder gewandt. Elicius hockte auf seiner Seite des Bettes, ein Buch auf den Knien und mit einem Stück Schokolade zwischen den Zähnen.

„_Beruhigt?"_ Elicius schnaubte in einem Anflug von Humor. _„Unsinn."_

Ulysses hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht, über die bevorstehende Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts zu schimpfen. „Warum denn extra nach London und in diesen verdammten Express steigen?!", hatte er mindestens ein tausend Mal argumentiert. „Wir leben doch direkt _neben_ Hogwarts! Wir könnten genauso gut einfach zum Schloss _hinlaufen!"_

Auch wenn Emilia es nicht offen zugeben würde, konnte sie den Standpunkt des verwöhnten Bengels nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Sie brauchte nur vom Boden aufzustehen und aus dem Dachfenster zu sehen, um die Türme Hogwarts in angenehmer Ferne zu erblicken. Keine Stunde Fußweg trennten sie von dem Internat, dennoch hatten Mr. und Mrs. Rathburn darauf bestanden, dass die Kinder den Zug nehmen sollten, und diese Entscheidung hatte Ulysses über alle Maße bockig gestimmt.

„Es ist eine Tradition", hatte Bethesda Rathburn ihrem Sohn zu erklären versucht. „Alle Kinder fahren mit dem Zug. Du möchtest doch nicht gleich als Außenseiter auffallen, nicht?"

Ganz offensichtlich wäre Ulysses jedoch lieber ein Außenseiter gewesen, als sich früh am Morgen aus dem Bett zu quälen, um von dort aus den größten Umweg aller Zeiten einzuschlagen.

„_So ein Muttersöhnchen",_ brummte Emilia schließlich und blätterte gedankenverloren in ihrem Zaubertrankbuch, das sie in der zweiten Klasse benutzen würde. Sie überflog eines der Herstellungsverfahren und musste sich stillschweigend eingestehen, dass es ihr vor dem Unterricht in Hogwarts graute. Schon in Norwegen war sie keine gute Schülerin gewesen und nach einem dreiviertel Jahr hatte man sie von dort verwiesen, mit der Begründung, sie würde sich nicht in den Schulalltag einfügen können, sie wäre aufmüpfig und frech und zudem schlichtweg untalentiert.

Bei all der Freude über ihre neuen Schulsachen also, sie erinnerten Emilia doch daran, dass man sie ab den morgigen Tag erneut zwingen würde, sich dem Schulleben zu unterwerfen. Man würde sie in eine fremde Klasse stoßen, voller Kinder, die sich bereits seit einem Jahr kannten; man würde den Unterricht im schnell gesprochenen Englisch führen und was Emilias magische Fähigkeiten anging, so konnten diese sich allerhöchstens verschlechtert haben. Insgesamt sah Emilia ihre Zukunft in Hogwarts alles andere als erblühen. Bei ausbleibender Leistung würde man sie auch von diesem Internat verweisen und ihr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr auf den Weg geben, als ein gefälschtes Empfehlungsschreiben für eine einfache Muggelschule.

Bei diesen finsteren Gedankengängen schien ihr Magen so etwas wie ätzende Säure abzusondern, die sich bis hoch in ihre Brust fraß und dort alles in Brand steckte. Emilia musste schlucken, doch das schreckliche Gefühl nistete weiterhin in ihr, zusammen mit der Angst und der Scham und der Einsamkeit.

Sie seufzte über der Anleitung zur Herstellung eines Glimmerelixiers und wiederholte die niedergeschriebenen Worte brummend: „Man füge eine Prise gemahlenen Feuerlaich eines Feuerbaumfrosches hinzu, nachdem dieser zwölf Morgen lang in der Ostsonne getrocknet wurde und nachdem man die Essenz reiner Bandwurmasche untergerührt und zweidreiviertel Stunden lang ziehen gelassen hat – _Bandwurmasche?!_ Was soll das sein?" Fehlte ihr in diesem Fall bloß die Englische Vokabel oder begriff sie den Text einfach deshalb nicht, weil ihre Vorkenntnisse so lückenhaft waren? Ratlos hob sie den Kopf und sah zu Elicius. „Bandwurmasche?", fragte sie ihn.

„_Keine Ahnung."_ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, doch sein mitleidiges Gesicht verriet, dass er sich um den Wissensstand seiner Schwester sehr wohl Gedanken machte. Schließlich sagte er mit falschem Optimismus: _„Wenn du fleißig lernst, schaffst du den Unterricht locker, Emilia. Du bist schließlich nicht blöd, weißt du?"_

„_Ach Elicius!",_ seufzte sie gedehnt und verdrehte die Augen. _„Das hat nicht so viel mit Klugheit zu tun, Dummkopf. Albert Einstein ist auch klug, aber weißt du, warum der nicht in Hogwarts studiert hat? Weil er kein Magier ist! Basta! Und wenn ich über keine magischen Fähigkeiten verfüge, dann nützt mir selbst das beste Gehirn nichts. Ehrlich, das solltest du langsam mal begreifen."_

Elicius zog eine Schnute. _„Du warst auf Fuglefjell",_ erinnerte er sie spöttisch. _„Das muss einen Grund haben, oder? Sie haben dich als geeignet eingestuft."_

„_Ja, wahrscheinlich wegen eines kleinen Fünkchens Magie",_ entgegnete sie trist und spreizte demonstrativ Daumen und Zeigefinger ab, so dass eine Lücke entstand, in der gerade einmal ein Käfer genug Platz gefunden hätte. Diese Geste verdeutlichte das Fünkchen Talent, weswegen man sie in Fuglefjell einst mit offenem Armen empfangen hatte und wegen dem man sie einige Monate später auch wieder entlassen hatte. Ein Fünkchen Talent im Angesicht all jener bedeutenden Magier, die Fuglefjell im Laufe seiner Geschichte ausgebildet hatte und in deren Schatten Emilia schlicht verblasste.

Aber Emilia wurde dieses Thema zuwider, denn es war der Nährboden für den ätzenden Kummer in ihrer Brust. Ohnehin empfand sie Elicius nicht gerade als geeigneten Gesprächspartner wenn es um solch ernste Dinge ging, in denen auch ihre Gefühle involviert waren. Er war nun mal nicht mehr als ihr jüngerer Bruder, und auch wenn der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen nur gut ein Jahr betrug und Elicius sehr reif für sein Alter war, so war er in Emilias Augen nicht mehr als ein kleiner Junge. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ihm gegenüber ihr Herz auszuschütten. Im Grunde konnte sie sich gar keinen Menschen vorstellen, mit dem sie über so eigenartige Dinge wie Gefühle und Ängste hätte reden können. Emilia war sehr geübt darin, diese ungeliebten Emotionen einfach hinunterzuschlucken und in ihrem Körper zu lagern wie Muggel den Giftmüll.

Frustriert schlug sie das Buch zu und sperrte sich gegen weitere Gedanken an Glimmerelixiere und Bandwurmasche. Gab es nicht etwas Positives, Hoffnungsvolles, etwas Gutes, mit dem sie sich hätte ablenken können? Ihr Blick fiel auf den leeren Karton, der aus der Boutique von Madam Malkin stammte. Dort hatte Emilia diese wundersame Jugendliche mit den silberblonden, langen Haaren gesehen, die die erhabene Ausstrahlung einer Adeligen besessen hatte. Es war nicht unbedingt das gute Aussehen dieses Mädchens, das Emilia imponierte, sondern viel mehr ihr Talent, die restliche Umgebung einfach mit ihrer Erlesenheit zu überstrahlen. Gab es die geringe Chance, dass Emilia je etwas Ähnliches ausstrahlen würde? Natürlich, sie wusste, dass sie nie an das Gesamtbild dieser Jugendlichen heranreichen würde, denn Emilia war weder so groß noch so hübsch wie sie und sie besaß auch keine silberblonden Haare, die im Sonnenlicht glänzten. Aber vielleicht war es ihr dennoch irgendwann möglich, zumindest ein kleines bisschen von dieser erhabenen Aura zu versprühen, egal ob sie eine Hexe sein würde oder eine Squib. Erhabenheit gab es in beiden Welten und das sollte Emilia in der Nacht vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts ein kleiner Trost sein.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Der erste September war seit jeher der Tag im Jahr, in dem Hogwarts wieder seine Tore öffnete und die Schüler zu einem neuen Schuljahr empfing und meist war es ein glücklicher Tag für die Kinder, wenn auch von Aufregung begleitet. Ulysses Rathburn war offenbar nicht aufgeregt und selbst wenn er es war, so verbarg er es unter einer dicken Schicht schlechter Laune, die er sich speziell für diesen Tag reserviert zu haben schien. Seine Laune war so schlecht, dass er an diesem Morgen sogar auf sein Frühstück verzichtet hatte, was seitens seiner Eltern für sichtbares Erstaunen gesorgt hatte. Seitdem vermieden sowohl sie, als auch Emilia und Elicius es, den brummigen Ulysses anzusprechen, und dieser Zustand war selbst dann noch ungebrochen, als sie im Gleichschritt durch den Muggelbahnhof wanderten, auf dem Weg zu dem magischen Bahnsteig. Bethesda und Forrester Rathburn gingen voraus, schoben die voll beladenen Wagen vor sich her und trieben so einen Keil in die Menschenmasse.

Ulysses stapfte mürrisch hinter ihnen her und Emilia konnte seine schlechte Laune so eindringlich spüren, als sei es ein unangenehmes Prickeln auf der Haut. Wann immer sie sich mit einem Vorwand zu ihm umdrehte, konnte sie an seiner miesepetrigen Miene mehr als deutlich erkennen, dass ihm die vormittägliche Wanderung durch einen Londoner Muggelbahnhof sauer aufstoßen musste.

„Passt ja auf, dass ihr nicht verloren geht", mahnte Bethesda Rathburn sie alle und Ulysses quittierte ihre Worte mit einem Schnauben. Emilia vermutete, dass es in Wirklichkeit jedoch seine größte Sorge sein musste, bei all den laut schwatzenden Muggelhorden und den widersprüchlichen Muggel-Hinweisschildern verlorenen zu gehen, denn einmal, als er etwas weiter zurückgefallen war, holte er die Distanz zu seinen Eltern mit fliegenden Schritten und einem verängstigten Blick wieder auf.

Nachdem sie die magische Absperrung hinter sich gelassen und den verborgenen Bahnsteig erreicht hatten, betrat Emilia eine Welt aus Dampf, Metallgeruch, herumeilenden Magiern und auch überdurchschnittlichen vielen Kindern und Jugendlichen. Scharlachrot und Dampf spuckend lag der Expresszug vor ihnen und der Steig war so überfüllt mit dicht gedrängten Menschentrauben, dass Emilia nicht einmal das Ende des Zuges erkennen konnte. Alles was sie sah, waren Menschen, die sich so eigentümlich gekleidet hatten, wie es nur Abkömmlinge der magischen Welt tun würden und sie alle waren eingehüllt von dem dichten, wabernden Nebel, der aus dem Schlot der Lok drang.

Beim Anblick des Expresses blieb Ulysses wie angewurzelt stehen. Emilia erwischte ihn dabei, wie er verdächtig schniefte und sich kurz mit dem Handrücken über die Augen fuhr, als seine Mutter sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und in die Arme schloss. „Ach, mein kleiner Schatz", weinte sie und hob ihren Sohn während ihrer Umarmung beinahe von den Füßen. „Dabei kann ich mich noch so gut an deine Geburt erinnern. Als wäre es gestern gewesen."

Ulysses, jetzt bemüht Haltung zu bewahren, rückte schnell wieder von seiner Mutter ab und warf Emilia demonstrativ einen vernichtenden Blick zu, wahrscheinlich um ihr weiß zu machen, dass sie sich die dicken Tränen in seinen Augen bloß eingebildet hatte.

Als es Zeit war, das Innere des Zuges zu betreten, wurden auch Emilia und Elicius in die Arme geschlossen und Emilia nahm es sehr deutlich wahr, dass Bethesda ihr sehr viel öfter als nur einmal Glück wünschte. Wahrscheinlich war es auch genau das, was Emilia brauchte, um das Schuljahr mit annehmbaren Noten und ohne Rausschmiss zu überstehen: Glück. Und davor graute es ihr.

Noch immer leise schniefend wuchtete Ulysses die Koffer in den Zug, was ihm sehr schwer viel, denn gleichzeitig versuchte er offenbar darauf zu achten, dass niemand seine Tränen bemerkte, die aus seinen elendig geröteten Augen quollen. Schließlich erbarmte sich Elicius und half Ulysses, den Koffer in ein Abteil zu hiefen, wo sich die beiden Jungs auch sogleich setzten, Ulysses mit einem großen Taschentuch im Gesicht und einer wenig überzeugenden Vorstellung davon, dass seine Nase bloß verschnupft sei.

„Jeder weiß, dass du heulst", erklärte Emilia ihm kühl, als auch sie das Abteil betrat und ihre Sachen auf der Gepäckhalterung verstaute. Sie hatte es eigentlich nicht wirklich böse gemeint, doch Ulysses schien es als Beleidigung aufgefasst zu haben und reagierte dementsprechend garstig. „Na und?", rief er tränenerstickt. „Ich habe wenigstens Eltern, um die es sich lohnt zu heulen!"

„Stimmt", pflichtete Emilia Ulysses bei, als sie sich setzte und dabei ihren Rock glatt strich. „Deine Eltern sind toll, also tu nicht so, als ob du bloß verschnupft wärst, Idiot. Man wird dich schon nicht auslachen, bloß weil du heulst."

Mit einem wütenden Ausdruck quittierte Ulysses ihre kleine Ansprache. „Die werden mich nicht auslachen?", wiederholte er gequält. „Natürlich würden die das tun!" Und dabei nickte er zum Abteilfenster, wo gerade eine Gruppe von vier oder fünf Jugendlichen zu sehen waren, die angeberisch und grölend durch den Gang stolzierten.

„Na schön", seufzte Emilia. „Dein Problem." Zuvor hatte sie noch überlegt, ob sie Ulysses damit beruhigen sollte, dass auch sie als kleines Mädchen ihrer Mutter hinterher geweint hatte. Emilia hatte in ihrem ungemachten Kinderbett auf der nackten Matratze gelegen und still in ihr Kissen geweint, weil ihre Mutter am Vortag einfach verschwunden war und Emilia nicht wusste, ob ihrer Mutter vielleicht etwas zugestoßen war oder nicht. Aber diese Erzählung erschien ihr mit einmal viel zu persönlich, zu unpassend und auch wenig vergleichbar mit dem Abschiedsschmerz, den Ulysses gerade empfand.

Allmählich füllte sich der Zug und immer wieder kam es vor, dass die Tür zu ihrem Abteil aufgerissen wurde und Schüler jeden Alters hineinlugten, nur um zu erkennen, dass das Abteil schon besetzt war. Doch schließlich gesellte sich ein einzelner, dicker Junge zu Emilia, Elicius und Ulysses, der plattfüßig in das Abteil watschelte und sich neben dem sichtlich verblüfften Ulysses setzte. Der Neuankömmling hatte schmuckloses mattbraunes Haar und das tumbe Gesicht eines Fisches und Emilia fand, dass er recht dumm aussah, mit seinem reglosen Blick und seinem hässlichen Pottschnitt. Der dicke Junge tat auch nicht mehr, als auf seinem Bonbon herum zu kauen und dabei Löcher in die Luft zu starren.

Eine Weile herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen, dann fasste sich Elicius ein Herz und stellte sich vor: „Ich bin Elicius Eliassen", sagte er, woraufhin Emilia und Ulysses folgten und ebenfalls ihre Namen nannten.

Der dicke Junge schluckte sein Bonbon herunter und fischte sich ganz langsam ein Neues aus der Tüte. „Ich bin Plumbeus Bott", antwortete er so träge, als ob er sich jedes Wort dreimal überlegt hätte.

„Bott?", echote Ulysses und warf dabei einen prüfenden Blick auf die Bonbontüte, die Plumbeus in seinen dicken Händen hielt. „Bist du verwandt mit dem Bott, der die Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen erfunden hat?"

Ganz langsam öffnete sich der Mund des dicken Jungen, um die Welt an seiner dramatischen und – zugegeben - sehr einsilbigen Antwort, teilhaben zu lassen. „Ja."

Ulysses schien sichtlich erstaunt. Emilia schwieg, denn sie wusste nichts über irgendwelche Geschmacksbohnen, sie konnte auch nicht behaupten, Bohnen im Allgemeinen sonderlich zu mögen.

„Ist mein Vater", informierte sie Plumbeus schläfrig. „Wollt ihr ein paar?", fragte er dann und bot ihnen die halbvolle Tüte an.

Ulysses nahm das Angebot dankend an, Emilia und ihr Bruder zögerten kurz, ehe sie in die Tüte griffen und sich jeweils ein Bonbon klaubten. Emilia schmeckte Erdbeerzimt, beobachtete aber, wie Elicius angewidert das Gesicht verzog und dabei nuschelte: „Buäh … Radieschen mit süßer Sahne und Karamell." Offenbar brauchte es seine gesamte Willenkraft, damit er es schaffte, das Bonbon herunterzuwürgen.

Ganz langsam zeichnete sich ein träges Lächeln auf Plumbeus` Gesicht ab. „Jaah … die Grauen sind oft ekelig. Ich nehme immer die Roten und Orangen, da hat man meistens Glück."

Trotz der wenig unterhaltsamen Art von Plumbeus Bott, Ulysses hatte es völlig vergessen, weiterhin sein Taschentuch nass zu weinen. Erst, als der Zug plötzlich mit einem Ruck anfuhr, schreckte er auf und blickte gehetzt aus dem Fenster, nur um zu erkennen, dass ihr Abteil auf der falschen Seite lag und ihm so der Blick auf den Bahnsteig und seine Eltern verwährt blieb.

„Tröste dich", sagte Emilia und versuchte sich an einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Das verkürzt den Abschied."

Diesmal wusste Ulysses nichts zu entgegnen, obwohl er ein paar Mal den Mund öffnete, als ob ihm ein Wortschwall auf der Zunge liegen würde. Schließlich aber begnügte er sich damit, sich zurückzulehnen und sein zerknittertes Taschentuch zu betrachten, das er in seinen kleinen, pummeligen Kinderhänden hielt. Neben ihm kämpfte Plumbeus Bott gegen ein Gähnen, während ihn die Beschleunigung des Zuges gegen sein eigenes, mitgebrachtes Nackenkissen drückte. Bei seiner trägen Miene musste sich Emilia unwillkürlich fragen, welchem Jahrgang Plumbeus zuzuordnen war. Mit seinem schwammigen, rotwangigen Gesicht sah er nicht älter als Ulysses aus, doch sein völlig stressloses Verhalten passte nicht unbedingt zu einem Jungen, der gerade seine Heimat verließ, um fortan in einem Internat zu leben.

Schließlich, nachdem Emilia eine ganze Weile still vor sich hin gegrübelt hatte, lehnte sie sich vor. „Dein wievieltes Jahr in Hogwarts ist es, Plumbeus?"

Der dicke Junge schreckte grunzend zusammen und beinahe wäre ihm die Tüte mit den seltsamen Geschmacksbohnen aus der Hand geglitten. Sein tumber Fischblick fixierte Emilia an und schon war Plumbeus` alte Langsamkeit zurückgekehrt, denn er brauchte geschlagene zehn Sekunden, bis er schließlich antwortete: „Ist mein erstes Jahr."

„In welches Schulhaus kommst du?" Sofort hatte Elicius die Chance gewittert, den Jungen über Hogwarts auszufragen. Doch ehe Plumbeus antworten konnte – was auch kein Wunder war, denn schnelle Gedankengänge schienen nicht unbedingt zu seinem Repertoire zu gehören -, mischte sich Ulysses ein. „Niemand weiß vorher, wer in welches Schulhaus kommt", fachsimpelte er griesgrämig.

Elicius speiste den anderen mit einer würdevollen Miene ab. „Das weiß ich selbst", sagte er hoheitsvoll. „Aber vielleicht hat Plumbeus ja bereits eine _Ahnung_ wohin er kommen könnte?"

Plumbeus schien weder eine Ahnung zu haben, in welches Schulhaus man ihn stecken könnte, noch schien er eine Ahnung davon zu haben, dass das Gespräch sich überhaupt um ihn drehte. Er hatte bloß Augen für seine Bonbons und so fischte er sich nach und nach eine der kunterbunten Bohnen aus der Tüte, während seine kurzen Beine mit munterer Gemächlichkeit in einem unbekannten Takt hin und herwippten.

Die Zeit schien während der Zugfahrt kaum vergehen zu wollen. Sommerliche Landschaften rauschten an ihnen vorbei, glitzernde Seen und hübsche, einladende Wälder. Emilia betrachtete die Gegenden mit einigem Wehmut. Seit die Lehrerschaft sie gezwungen hatte, Fuglefjell noch vor Ende ihres ersten Schuljahres zu verlassen, hatte Emilia sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht, rund um ihre Heimatstadt Halden herumzustreunen. Manchmal hatte sie Elicius mitgenommen, aber meist war sie alleine unterwegs gewesen, hatte Nadelwälder durchstreift, wilde Tiere beobachtet oder war im Meer oder in einsamen Seen schwimmen gegangen. Einmal hatte sie ein wilder Vielfraß einen Baum hinaufgejagt, nachdem er Emilias kurz am Bein erwischt und gebissen hatte.

In Hogwarts hingegen würde der Schulalltag sie sicherlich bis zum Abend in Beschlag nehmen und Emilia spürte einen aufkeimenden Frust, wenn sie daran dachte, tief über Hausaufgaben gebeugt den Vögeln lauschen zu müssen. Plötzlich hatte sie kaum mehr Lust, sich zu beweißen, alles was sie wollte, war etwas Ruhe.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten die Kinder auf höchst unterschiedliche Weise. Ulysses balancierte ein schweres Buch auf seinen Knien und stöberte sich durch die einzelnen Seiten. Elicius hatte, ähnlich wie Emilia, seit Stunden nichts anderes getan, als schweigend aus dem Fenster zu blicken und auf die schnell vorbeiziehende Landschaft zu achten. Plumbeus Bott überraschte sie alle mit weiterem Süßkram, die angeblich alle sein Vater Bertie erfunden hatte, obwohl auf den Verpackungen ganz deutlich andere Herstellernamen aufgedruckt waren.

Die Gegenden, durch die sich der Hogwartsexpress schlängelte, wurden zunehmend wilder und erinnerten Emilia, die schließlich an das landschaftliche Antlitz rund um Hogwarts gewohnt war, zunehmend an Hogsmeade mit seinen Hügeln und Wäldern.

Auch Ulysses schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie sich bereits hoch im Norden befinden mussten. Er studierte die Zeiger seiner Armbanduhr und murmelte dann: „Müssten gleich da sein. Oh, seht mal!" Er war aufgesprungen und deutete auf einen sehr großen, finsteren Wald, der sich über Täler und Berge erstreckte. „Hier waren meine Eltern und ich letzten Sommer. Der Wald gehört zu Hogwarts und das Betreten soll lebensgefährlich sein. Mein Vater meinte, dort würde es nur so von Riesenschlangen, Zentauren und Werwölfen wimmeln."

„Ich seh nichts", kam es lahm von Plumbeus. Er spähte aus dem Fenster, als ob er der Meinung sei, er könnte jeden Augenblick eine zwanzig Meter lange Riesenschlange sehen, die sich neben den Gleisen in der Sonne aalte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Ulysses ein wenig empört. „Solche Wesen verstecken sich meist tief in den Wäldern."

„Wenn man Dinge nicht sehen kann, dann gibt es sie auch nicht", nuschelte Plumbeus weise. Emilia musste auflachen. „Wer hat dir das denn erzählt?", fragte sie spitz. „Wenn es keine Riesenschlagen in dem Wald gibt, bloß weil du sie nicht sehen kannst, würde das ja bedeuten, dass es Swasiland auch nicht geben würde, schließlich siehst du Swasiland in diesem Augenblick ja nicht."

Elicius und Ulysses sahen sie verständnislos an, sogar um einiges verständnisloser als Plumbeus, der zwischen zwei Bissen innehielt und sagte: „Doch, Swasiland gibt es. Mein Vater hat dort Geschäftspartner."

Daraufhin wusste auch Emilia nichts zu entgegnen. Sie wollte sich abwenden und ihre Zeit wieder damit verbringen, aus dem Zugfenster zu blicken, doch nun fiel ihr auf, wie dunkel es bereits geworden war. Der Himmel hatte längst einen leicht rotvioletten Schimmer angenommen und feuerrot glühende Wolkengebilde tümmelten sich am Horizont, dort, wo sich die Ausläufer des Waldes über einem letzten Hügel erstreckten. Vom Wald selbst war bald darauf nicht viel mehr übrig geblieben, als konturlose Schwärze und nur die Wipfel der höchsten Bäume ragten daraus empor und machten den Wald als Wald erkennbar.

In diesem Moment wurden vor ihrem Zugabteil Stimmen laut, das herbe Lachen eines Jungen und das belustigte Kichern eines Mädchens, deren Kopf wenig später hinter der Scheibe auftauchte. Ihre hellen Augen musterten Emilia, Elicius, Ulysses und Plumbeus für einen Moment, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und hineintrat.

Im ersten Moment war Emilia milde verwundert, Imperia Malfoy wieder zu sehen, doch eine Sekunde später erkannte sie, wie logisch es war, der jugendlichen Hogwartsschülerin erneut zu begegnen, der sie zuvor in der Boutique von Madam Malkin bewundernde Blicke geschenkt hatte.

Imperia Malfoy trug nun ihre Schuluniform, doch es war unverkennbar sie, ihre langen weizenblonden Haare waren geradezu charakteristisch und auch die porzellanpuppenhafte Blässe in ihrem Gesicht. An ihrer Brust trug sie zwei Abzeichen, einmal das grünsilbernes Emblem einer Schlange, von dem Emilia wusste, dass es das Zeichen eines der vier Schulhäuser Hogwarts war. Und zudem trug die Jugendliche das Zeichen einer Vertrauensschülerin, an das sich Emilia wiederum sehr viel besser erinnerte, denn Forrester Rathburn hatte sie, Elicius und Ulysses noch am Vortag davor gewarnt, den Vertrauensschülern negativ ins Auge zu fallen, denn es seien Schüler mit einer immensen Menge Einfluss.

„Nun", sagte Imperia Malfoy und schenkte den vier Kindern ein kühles Lächeln. „In einer halben Stunde erreichen wir Hogwarts und ihr habt euch noch immer nicht umgezogen?"

Hinter ihrem Rücken tauchte die Gestallt eines Jugendlichen auf, von dem Emilia sich sicher war, dass ihm die herbe Lache zuzuordnen war, die sie eben gehört hatten. Der Jugendliche war etwas kleiner als Imperia und neben ihrer erhabenden Gestalt wirkte er mit seinen wüsten Haaren und dem wettergegerbten Gesicht wie ein schmuddeliger Bauer. Ihm fehlte ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, doch auch an seiner Brust fand sich das Schlangenemblem. Der Jugendliche linste in das Abteil und grinste selbstbewusst, als er Plumbeus Bott entdeckte. „Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte er mit gespielter Verzückung. „Der fette Junge von dem fetten Bohnenerfinder Bott? Die Gerüchte stimmen also, wie?" Er drängte sich an Imperia vorbei, trat zu Plumbeus heran und reichte ihm die Hand. „Willkommen in Hogwarts, wo sich täglich die Tische unter dem fettigen Fraß biegen. Ich hoffe, du hast noch etwas Platz in deinem Speckbauch, Bott, den wirst du nämlich für das Festessen brauchen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Garm", mahnte Imperia kurzangebunden und packte den Jugendlichen am Arm, um ihn zurückzuziehen. „Und überhaupt, woher wusstest du, dass der Bott-Junge eingeschult wird?", harkte sie nach.

„Ich mache nun mal meine Hausaufgaben, Imperia. Zumindest in Fällen wie diesen."

Was es mit Garms Aussage auf sich hatte, würde Emilia erst später erfahren, doch sie konnte sich bereits denken, dass es etwas mit der Berühmtheit oder mit dem Vermögen der Botts zu tun haben musste.

Plumbeus Bott zumindest reagierte erst jetzt auf den Besuch. Er ließ sich von der Sitzbank gleiten, tappte auf Imperia und Garm zu und bot ihnen die halbvolle Tüte mit den Bohnen an. Imperia hätte man jedoch genau so gut eine faustgroße Spinne vor die Nase halten und damit den gleichen Effekt erzielen können: sie verzog das Gesicht und knurrte abweißend: „Nein danke, Junge. Ich kann das Zeug nicht ausstehen. Außerdem machen diese Bohnen dick."

„Ein wahres Wort", pflichtete Garm und machte eine flüchtige Geste in Richtung Plumbeus` behäbiger Gestalt. Dennoch griff er in die ihm angebotene Tüte und förderte eine ganze Faust voller Geschmacksbohnen zu tage, die er so schnell verdrückte wie ein hungriger Straßenhund.

Doch Imperias Abweisung schien Plumbeus hart getroffen zu haben, sein plumpes Gesicht verriet Enttäuschung. Emilia beschloss schnell einzugreifen, um den dicken Jungen wieder aufzuheitern und so gönnte auch sie sich eine ganze Faust voller Bohnen. „Also ich mag dieses Zeug", kommentierte sie gutgelaunt. „Und ein bisschen Speck auf den Hüften hat auch noch niemandem geschadet."

Garm lachte auf und tat so, als ob er sich eine Träne aus dem Auge wischen musste. „Tut mir leid, Kleine", sagte er. „Aber wir sprechen hier von Imperia Malfoy. Sagt eigentlich schon alles, oder? _Imperia Malfoy,_ ach, wie sehr ich diese Frau liebe." Er sprach ihren Namen wie den Namen einer Zarentochter aus und trotz seines überheblichen Auftretens, seine Verzückung schien alles andere als gespielt zu sein. „Und außerdem", fügte er mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu. „Hält Imperia nicht viel von fettigen Speisen. Was hast du mir noch gleich über deinen Knuddelmuff erzählt, Imperia? Er war dir zu fett und deswegen hast du seine Portionen geviertelt? Nach ein paar Wochen lag das Vieh tot im Arbeitszimmer deines Vaters."

Niemand außer Garm fand diese Geschichte besonders lustig, anscheinend auch Imperia selbst nicht, die ihre Arme verschränkt und einen pikierten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte. „Noch mehr Anekdoten über meine Kindheit, Garm McKinstry, und ich werde dir den ersten Punktabzug des Jahres erteilen."

„Von dir lasse ich mir liebend gern Punktabzug erteilen, gutes Kind", säuselte Garm und seine dunklen Augen schienen kurz aufzuleuchten, als er kurz den Kopf wandte, um Imperias schönes Antlitz zu mustern.

Imperia blieb ungerührt. Anstatt auf Garms allzu offensichtliche Verzückung einzugehen, schenkte sie den vier Kindern einen strengen Blick. „Zieht euch um", sagte sie. „Und dann seid ruhig und wartet auf unsere Ankunft in Hogsmeade."

Bei diesen Worten gab Ulysses ein frustriertes Seufzen von sich, doch Imperia achtete nicht weiter auf ihn.

„Nehmt euch kein Beispiel an den beiden Afrikanerinnen im Nachbarabteil", fügte Garm augenzwinkernd hinzu, während er Imperia die Tür öffnete. „Die haben sich gegenseitig mit Hühnereiern beworfen. Imperia ist durchgedreht vor Wut, nicht wahr Imperia? Fast hätte dich eines der Eier getroffen, was?"

Gedankenverloren strich sich die Jugendliche die langen, silberblonden Haare hinter die Ohren, während sie Garm mit einem langen Blick über die Schulter studierte. Schließlich, nach einem kurzen Augenkontakt mit Emilia, sagte sie: „Ich werde Madam Burgunder von dieser `Eier-Misere´ berichten, damit sie ein Auge auf diese beiden Afrikanerinnen wirft. Nach ein paar Unterrichtsstunden im Benimmkursus werden sie gelernt haben, wie man wunderbar weich gekochte Eier auf Silbertabletts serviert, anstatt damit um sich zu werfen."

Emilia hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dass Imperias Blick, den sie ihr geschenkt hatte, ungefähr so kalt und berechnend war wie der Blick eines Raben.

Und obwohl sie die Jugendliche zuerst noch bewundert hatte, Emilia musste zugeben, dass sie erleichtert war, als Imperia und Garm McKinstry endlich das Abteil verließen und sich weiteren Schülern zuwandten. Sie war so damit beschäftigt, über Imperias eiskalte Ausstrahlung zu rätseln, dass ihr erst nach mehreren Sekunden bewusst wurde, _was_ Imperia Malfoy da soeben gesagt hatte.

„Es gibt einen Benimmkursus in Hogwarts?"

„Überrascht dich das?", fragte Ulysses scharf. „Der Benimmkurs ist speziell für Mädchen, ein Pflichtfach. Es hat lange Tradition in Hogwarts. Wir Jungs haben stattdessen Astronomie." Als wollte er ihnen für ihr glückliches Los gratulieren, nickte Ulysses Elicius und Plumbeus zu.

Emilias Erleichterung versickerte binnen Sekunden in ihrem Innersten und hinterließ dort das bittere Gefühl eines neugeborenen Alptraumes. „Aber … aber zu so etwas kann man mich doch nicht zwingen, oder? Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, das Fach zu tauschen? Ich meine, Astronomie ist doch viel wichtiger, oder? Für was soll ein Benimmkursus bitte gut sein?"

Überraschenderweise war es Plumbeus Bott, der sich hierauf zu Wort meldete. „Die Mädchen lernen sich zu benehmen und zu tanzen und sich richtig zu unterhalten…" Plumbeus klang, als hätte er die Worte aus einem Buch auswendig gelernt und schlecht vorgetragen.

„Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass dem Schulleiter Hogwarts der Benimmkursus schon seit geraumer Zeit ein Dorn im Auge ist", berichtete Ulysses in einem Anflug von tröstlicher Güte. „Aber Direktor Dumbledore kann sich nicht einfach über den Schulrat hinwegsetzen und der befürwortet den Benimmkursus. Madam Burgunder, die Lehrerin, soll angeblich tagein und tagaus damit beschäftigt sein, einflussreichen Leuten Honig um den Bart zu schmieren, damit ihr Unterrichtsfach nicht abgeschafft wird." Aus Ulysses` vermeintlicher Güte entwickelte sich nun sehr schnell ausgemachte Gehässigkeit, als er Emilia salbungsvoll berichtete, dass zu guter Letzt auch sehr viele Schülerinnen dafür verantwortlich waren, dass der Benimmkurs auch weiterhin seinen festen Platz im Lehrplan beibehielt. „Die meisten Mädchen verehren Madam Burgunder", sagte er. „Die Blumenverkäuferin von Hogsmeade hat meiner Mum einmal erzählt, dass mindestens ein Drittel aller Blumensträucher für Burgunder hergerichtet werden. Also, wenn du gegen sie rebellieren willst, wirst du auf verlorenen Posten stehen."

Emilia quittierte seine Worte mit einem vernichtenden Blick, doch ihr wollte nicht einmal eine sinnige Silbe einfallen, um etwas darauf zu entgegnen.

Als der scharlachrote Expresszug schließlich ratternd und dampfend in Hogsmeade einfuhr, war Emilia noch immer mit den Gedanken bei unzähligen gold- und silbergelockten Mädchen, die allesamt vom Benimmkursus schwärmten und Hogwarts wahrscheinlich zu einem grauenhaften Ort machen würden. Schwermütig stieg Emilia aus dem Zug aus, holte tief Luft und hätte plötzlich alles dafür gegen, wenn ihr der vertraute, salzige Hafenduft von Halden in die Nase gestiegen wäre, nur um für eine Sekunde lang glauben zu können, eine zweifelhafte Heimat zurück gewonnen zu haben.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Ich werde ab jetzt jedes Wochenende ein Kapitel veröffentlichen. Bis her fiel mir das aus zeitlichen Gründen nicht immer ganz leicht, außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass mir die FF persönlich erst so ab Kapitel 9 oder 10 gut gefällt. Naja. Inzwischen ist die FF übrigens fertig gestellt und besteht insgesamt aus stolzen 49 Kapiteln (mein persönlicher Rekord bisher). An dem zweiten Teil arbeite ich bereits (seit gestern, um genau zu sein).


	7. Die Wahl des Hutes

**7. Die Wahl des Hutes**

**Personen:**

Bethesda Rathburn: _Freiwillige Beauftragte für muggelstämmige Kinder_

Dahlia Barkley:_ Die skurrile Mutter von William. Lebt zurückgezogen in Hogsmeade_

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis. Eine Squib?_

Finn Finney:_ Ein muggelstämmiger Junge. Bethesda kümmerte sich um ihn_

Forrester Rathburn:_ Vater von Ulysses. Züchtet und verkauft magische Tierwesen_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Kühl und erhaben_

Plumbeus Bott: _Der elfjährige Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie Bott_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind_

Victoria Knight: _Elfjähriges Mädchen. In Begleitung ihres Vielfraßes Rudolph_

Vigdis Eliassen: _Eine Squib. Mit ihrem Leben scheinbar durchgehend überfordert_

William Barkley:_ Ein Nachbarsjunge von Ulysses. Elf Jahre alt. Schweigsam_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _Trotz Ulysses` Befürchtung, Emilia und Elicius könnten ihm gehörigen den Sommer verderben, verbrachten die drei Kinder die Zeit bis zur Einschulung ohne Katastrophen und Streit. Mehr oder weniger optimistisch bestiegen die Kinder am 1. September schließlich den Hogwartsexpress, wo ihnen alte Bekannte und neue Gesellen begegnen. Bei der Ablenkung vergaß Ulysses sogar sein Heimweh. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Obwohl Ulysses sein Leben in Hogsmeade verbracht hatte, war ihm Hogwarts, das Schloss nahe seines Heimatdorfes, immer als etwas Abstraktes, etwas sehr Fernes vorgekommen. Nach der stundenlangen Fahrt im Expresszug hatte es ihn nun hierher, auf den kleinen Bahnsteig Hogsmeades verschlagen, doch Ulysses hätte sich genauso gut an jedem anderen Ort der Welt befinden können: er erkannte weder den Bahnsteig noch die umliegenden Häuser kaum wieder.

Eine angenehme, sommerliche Wärme empfing ihn, nachdem er und die übrigen Kinder aus dem Zug gestiegen waren. Um sie herum war es dunkel, nur einige schmiedeeiserne, altmodische Straßenlaternen warfen goldene Lichtkegel auf die Köpfe und Schultern der dicht gedrängten Schüler. Ulysses konnte einige Mücken in dem Licht schwirren sehen. Neben sich bemerkte er Emilia und Elicius und er musterte ihre blassen Gesichter flüchtig, nur um zu erkennen, dass beide um einiges ruhiger wirkten, als Ulysses selbst sich fühlte. Er sah sich nach weiteren bekannten Gesichtern um und entdeckte Plumbeus Bott ein paar Meter entfernt, wie er mit tumben Fischblick die Insekten über sich studierte; und Ulysses machte zudem noch einen lockigen, braunroten Haarschopf aus, von dem er sich recht sicher war, dass er dem muggelstämmigen Jungen Finn Finney gehörte. Außerdem hegte Ulysses den Verdacht, dass Victoria Knight sich irgendwo in seiner Nähe aufhalten musste, denn obgleich er sie nirgends ausmachen konnte, waberte der unangenehme Geruch von Vielfraß durch die Menge.

Schließlich betraten zwei Männer den Bahnsteig. Der eine war alt und dick und machte ein so mürrisches und gelangweiltes Gesicht, als ob er sich am liebsten an einen weit entfernten Ort gewünscht hätte.

Der andere Mann war jünger, sehr hager und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war lauernd und aufmerksam, fast als ob er mit ihnen jedes noch so kleine Detail erfassen wollte.

„Schüler!", rief der alte Mann mit einer dunklen, unangenehm rauen Stimme, die jedes Kind und jeden Jugendlichen augenblicklich verstummen ließ. „Erstklässler zu mir! Der Rest bitte zu meinem Kollegen." Er deutete auf den jüngeren Mann neben sich.

Fast in der selben Sekunde war Emilia verschwunden. Ulysses sah sie erst wieder, als sie im Getümmel auftauchte, das sich neben dem Mann gebildet hatte, der für die älteren Jahrgänge verantwortlich war. Emilias Miene verriet noch immer keine Anzeichen von Aufregung, sie hatte sich einfach unter die Fremden gemischt, als ob sie schon lange zu ihnen gehören würde. Ulysses selbst waren die Knie weich wie geschmolzene Butter geworden, als er sich schließlich in Bewegung setzte, zusammen mit einer Horde weiterer Erstklässler.

Zu Ulysses` milder Überraschung, wurden die Erstklässler an das Ufer eines Sees geführt. Auf der anderen Seite sah man die hellen Lichter des Schlosses in der Dunkelheit und das dunkle Wasser reflektierte den hellen Schein wie tanzende Irrlichter. Es war dennoch dunkel genug, dass Ulysses den hünenhaften Mann im ersten Moment fast übersah, der ruhig am Ufer stand und auf die Ankömmlinge wartete. Der Mann war massig und breitschultrig, mit einem struppigen Bart, der sein Gesicht fast ganz überwuchert hatte. Trotz seiner Größe machte er einen friedfertigen Eindruck, was sicherlich auch an seinen behäbigen, etwas langsamen Bewegungen und letztendlich auch an seiner freundlichen Stimme liegen könnte. „Sind das alle, Mr. Pringle, Sir?", erkundigte sich der Riese an den Alten gewandt, der die Kinder vor sich herscheuchte wie eine Horde sturer Lämmer.

„Kannst ja umkehren und nachsehen ob ich eins vergessen habe, Hagrid", knurrte der Alte.

„Wenn Sie sich nich` sicher sind, werd` ich gerne noch mal umkehren!", erklärte der Riese, Hagrid, bemüht und offenbar absolut überzeugt davon, Pringle könnte tatsächlich „aus Versehen" eines der Kinder am Bahnsteig vergessen haben.

Kaum hatte sich Hagrid mit großen Schritten in Bewegung gesetzt, winkte Pringle ab und murmelte: „War nur Spaß, Junge, nur Spaß. Komm, hilf mir die Blagen in die Boote zu setzen. Pass auf, dass nicht wieder einer über Bord geht wie letztes Jahr."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Ulysses die vielen kleinen, rustikalen Boote, die am Ufer festgemacht worden waren. Selbst bei windstillem und klarem Wetter sahen sie alles andere als vertrauensselig aus und er warf zögernd einen Blick zurück auf die übrigen Erstklässler, denn er erwartete, dass einer von ihnen vielleicht den ersten Schritt wagen würde. Unter den Kindern sah er auch die vertrauten Gesichter von Finn Finney und Victoria Knight, die neben einander gedrängt standen und die kleinen Holzbooten ebenso ratlos musterten, wie Ulysses sich fühlte.

„Na, was ist denn?!", erkundigte sich Pringle grob. Offenbar war ihm nicht klar, dass seine Anspielung von über Bord gegangenen Schülern einen wenig positiven Effekt auf die Erstklässler ausübte. „Wird`s bald?"

In diesem Moment wurden eilige Schritte laut und als Ulysses sich umsah, entdeckte er William Barkley, den Nachbarsjungen aus Hogsmeade, auf dem Kamm der Uferböschung, dicht gefolgt von seiner Mutter Dahlia, die einen schweren Jutesack auf den Schultern trug und sich scheinbar abmühte, mit ihrem Sohn Schritt zu halten.

„Oh, ein Glück, da sind sie!", hörte Ulysses die Frau keuchen, während sie, etwas umständlich auf ihren hohen Schuhen, die Böschung hinab stieg. „Ich dachte schon, wir hätten sie verpasst!"

Die Erstklässler bildeten eine Schneise, um William und Dahlia passieren zu lassen. Dahlia hielt sofort auf Pringle zu, ließ den Jutesack von ihren Schultern gleiten und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Dahlia Barkley", stellte sie sich vor. Es war dunkel, doch Ulysses erkannte deutlich die Erschöpfung, die sich in ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete. Ihre Haare fielen unordentlich über ihren Rücken, als hätte sie gegen einen Sturm ankämpfen müssen, doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten, sah sie auf diese Weise dennoch beeindruckend aus.

„Entschuldigung", knurrte Pringle, „aber _wer_ sind Sie?"

„Dahlia Barkley!", sagte sie erneut, diesmal freudestrahlender. William an ihrer Seite seufzte verhalten, trat vor und klärte mit schleppender Stimme die Situation auf. „Mein Name ist William Barkley, ich soll heute in Hogwarts eingeschult werden. Meine Mutter Dahlia und ich leben in Hogsmeade, daher hätte sich die Anreise von London aus wohl kaum für mich gelohnt. Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, Mister."

Nachdem Pringle den Jungen näher ins Auge gefasst hatte, grummelte er schließlich: „So so. Ich gehe einfach Mal davon aus, dass das alles so seine Richtigkeit hat, einverstanden?"

„Sie sind zu freundlich", lobte Dahlia, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Sohn hinunterbeugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Also, mein Engel. Mach`s gut, ja? Schreib mir Morgen einen Brief, ja? Deine Mammi will schließlich wissen, wie es dir auf Hogwarts gefällt."

Einige der Kinder kicherten, doch Williams Miene blieb würdevoll und ruhig, auch dann, als seine Mutter ihn ein letztes Mal in die Arme schloss und fest drückte. Fast hätte Dahlia den schweren Jutesack wieder mit heimwärts genommen, als sie sich schließlich abwandte und ging, doch William erinnerte sie kurz daran, dass sich sein wichtigstes Hab und Gut in dem Rucksack befand.

William war auch der erste Schüler, der eines der unsicheren Boote betrat und er tat es beherzt und ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Aufregung. Zwar schaukelte das mickrige Boot unter seinen Füßen bedenklich, doch der Junge hielt das Gleichgewicht ähnlich souverän wie ein geübter Hochseilakrobat. Nachdem William den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, folgten auch die übrigen Kinder und selbst der langsame Plumbeus Bott schaffte es, sein Boot zu besteigen ohne sich nasse Füße zu holen.

Ulysses saß zusammen mit Elicius und einem ihm unbekannten Jungen in dem Boot und er verfiel immer mehr der Aufregung, als die kleine Flotte schließlich wie auf ein stilles Kommando begann, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. In geschlossener Formation dümpelten sie über den See und die Lichter von Hogwarts nährten sich stetig, bis sie direkt über ihnen schwebten und sich die dunklen Umrisse des Schlosses gegen den Nachthimmel abhoben. Es war, als ob sie unter dem Schloss hindurchschweben würden, zumindest kam es Ulysses so vor, bis er ganz unvermittelt mit dem Gesicht voran gegen einen Vorhang aus Efeu klatschte, hinter dem eine unterirdische Anlegestelle lag. An dem zerklüfteten Felsenufer stoppten die Boote und sie alle sprangen nach und nach ans Land, wobei Plumbeus diesmal tatsächlich nasse Füße bekam.

Pringle und Hagrid, der wildbärtige Hüne, leuchteten ihnen mit zwei Lampen den Weg, hinaus aus der Felsengrotte, einen Gang entlang und schließlich hinauf auf eine sommerdürre Wiese, die nur wenige Meter von der hölzernen Eingangstür Hogwarts` entfernt lag.

Kurz vor dem Portal drehte sich Pringle noch einmal um und zählte die Anwesenden mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Offenbar war seine Sehkraft nicht mehr die Beste. „Alle vollzählig, schön, schön. Hast du gesehen, Hagrid? Diesmal musst du nicht zurück und eine dieser scheuen Wasserratten aus dem See retten, nicht?"

Hagrid gluckste vergnügt.

Nachdem Pringle dreimal mit der Faust gegen das Portal geklopft hatte, wurde den Anwesenden von einer Frau mittleren Alters geöffnet. Sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die ihr wohlgeordnet über die Schultern fielen und ihr Gesicht war streng und klar, ebenso streng und klar, wie Ulysses sich die Lehrergesichter Hogwarts immer vorgestellt hatte.

„Der Fang des Tages, Professor McGonagall", sagte Pringle und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, mit der er die Kinder erfasste. „Mickrige Dinger, was? Soll ich sie zurück in den See werfen, damit sie noch etwas wachsen können?" Er lächelte ihr breit zu, doch die Lippen der Professorin blieben unbewegt und humorlos.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Mr. Pringle. Sie werden auch so noch wachsen."

„Solange sie nicht so groß werden wie unser Freund Hagrid hier", scherzte Pringle weiter und versetzte dem Hünen einen Knuff gegen den Ellenbogen. „Dann hätte Hogwarts ein Problem, was? Man müsste die gesamte Einrichtung größer zaubern, Stühle auf denen ein Elefant sitzen könnte und Teller für Bärenmahlzeiten." Offenbar fand Pringle, dass er einen erlesenen Sinn für Humor hatte, doch niemand außer er selbst wollte darüber lachen. Professor McGonagall schien weitere Scherze unterbinden zu wollen, indem sie die Kinder eilig zu sich in das Innere des Schlosses winkte. Dort ließ sie Ulysses und die anderen alleine, die Kinder mussten mit einer kleinen Vorhalle vorlieb nehmen, in der sie dicht gedrängt standen wie Schafe im Regen.

„Wo ist die Professorin hin?", erkundigte sich eines der Mädchen.

„Bereitet nur noch schnell alles für die Auswahlzeremonie vor", erklärte Hagrid gutmütig, der wie ein Koloss zwischen den Kindern aufragte und somit alles gut überblicken konnte.

Ulysses mustere flüchtig Elicius. Das Gesicht des Anderen verriet nun eine leichte Anspannung und war noch bleicher als gewöhnlich.

„Ich frage mich, ob Emilia diese Auswahlzeremonie schon hinter sich hat", sagte Elicius an Ulysses gewandt und der Gedanke an seine Schwester schien ihn sehr zu besorgen.

„Hast du Angst, man könnte sie wieder nach Hause geschickt haben?", fragte Ulysses schnippischer, als er ursprünglich geplant gehabt hatte.

Sofort schlug Elicius` Stimmung um und leichter Zorn spiegelte sich in seinen braunen Augen wieder. „Nein", antwortete er kalt. „Man wird sie nicht nach Hause schicken. Sie ist eine Hexe. Du solltest dir lieber sorgen machen, dass man _dich _nicht nach Hause schickt."

Nun, da der Schaden angerichtet war, wollte Ulysses den anderen nicht mehr beschwichtigen. Eigentlich hatte er nie vorgehabt, Elicius oder seine Schwester in irgendeiner Weise zu beleidigen oder so direkt auf Emilias Squibhaftigkeit anzuspielen, doch nachträglich Dinge ins rechte Licht rücken wollte er ebenso wenig. Also verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und murmelte trotzig: „Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass deine Schwester wirklich eine Hexe ist, denn Squibs überleben die Zeremonie natürlich nicht."

Ein Muskel zuckte in Elicius` Wange und sein Blick wurde ganz starr. „Wieso?", hakte er entsetzt nach.

Ulysses setzte absichtlich einen ungeduldigen Blick auf und als er weiter sprach tat er so, als seien seine Worte die logischsten Worte aller Zeiten. „Bei der Zeremonie wird ein Hut benutzt und dieser Hut prüft das Talent des Trägers. Er … ähm … er fordert den Träger heraus, nämlich mit einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, damit sich versteckte Kräfte wirklich zeigen. Aber wenn ein Mensch kein Zaubertalent besitzt, wird sein Kopf einfach bei dem Test zerquetscht." Er spürte Schadensfreude in sich heranwachsen, beim Anblick von Elicius` allzu offensichtlicher Angst.

„Das ist doch Unsinn!", rief dieser, aber seine Stimme verriet, dass er vollkommen unsicher darüber war.

„Ist es nicht!", verteidigte sich Ulysses trotzig und bereit, noch einen draufzusetzen.

„Es ist nicht nur Unsinn, es ist absoluter Quatsch!", mischte sich plötzlich eines der nebenstehenden Mädchen ein. Als Ulysses sich zu ihr umwandte, erkannte er Victoria Knight zuallererst an ihren rückenlangen, überragend vielen Haaren, die ihr wie immer das Aussehen einen ungeschorenen Schafes verliehen. Beim zweiten Blick erkannte er außerdem den Vielfraßrüden Rudolph zu ihren Füßen, der zu ihm hinaufspähte, als hätte er den Ärger schon längst gewittert.

„Hör nicht auf ihn!", sagte Victoria an Elicius gewandt und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. „Der Bengel redet nur gequirlten Unsinn daher. Mein großer Bruder Gordy hat mir ganz genau erzählt, wie die Auswahlzeremonie funktioniert und platzende Köpfe hat er dabei nicht erwähnt!"

Während Ulysses das vorlaute Mädchen missmutig anfunkelte, verteidigte sich Elicius mit einem schnellen: „Ich habe es eh nicht geglaubt!"

Doch das bezweifelte Ulysses ernsthaft.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die schwere Holztür, die sie von der Großen Halle getrennt hatte. Das warme Licht unzähliger Kerzen flutete den Saal und an vier langen Tafeln sah Ulysses die Schüler älterer Jahrgänge sitzen, die den Neuankömmlingen meist mit interessierten Mienen entgegenblickten. Die Erstklässler wurden in die Mitte der Großen Halle geführt, wo, auf einem Holzstuhl, ein alter, lumpiger Hut ruhte, der scheinbar lediglich von bunten Flicken zusammengehalten wurden. Die Neuankömmlinge sahen zweifelnd auf den alten Lumpen, während jeglicher Laut in der Halle erstarb und Ruhe einkehrte.

Seinem Namen Ehre machend, war die einzige Stimme die nun durch den Saal hallte die des Sprechenden Hutes:

_Oh, ihr dachtet, ich sei bloß ein alter Hut?_

_Eure erstaunten Mienen verheißen mir nicht gut._

_Wortgewandt unter all den Zipfelmützen,_

_wird meine Stimme euch nun nützen._

_Denn wer - wenn nicht ich? - weiß hier Bescheid,_

_wer von euch für welches Haus bereit?_

_Weise und klug unter all den bunten Modehüten,_

_wird mein Rat euer Schicksal erbrüten. _

_Wohin ihr gehört, nur ich weiß es genau,_

_denn unter all den Hüten bin nur ich so schlau!_

_Vielleicht ein Gryffindor, der unter meiner Krempe sitzt, _

_und trotz allem Mut, Rotz und Wasser schwitzt?_

_Ein Hufflepuff dagegen ist gerecht und treu,_

_sitzt jener unter mir, so trenne ich ihn von der Spreu._

_Oder bist du einer dieser jungen Weisen?_

_So ist Ravenclaw das erste Ziel all deiner Reisen._

_Und das Hause Slytherin sei meine erste Wahl,_

_wäre dem Kind das Zweitbeste die reinste Qual._

_Doch sei es Mut, sei es Treue,_

_sei es Verstand oder List,_

_das Lallen eines alten Hutes, ihr nun sieben Jahre nicht vermisst!_

_Im Hause Hogwarts ihr jetzt eure Haltung bewahrt,_

_doch Not und Leid sind bereits gepaart._

_Denn die Augen des Hutes haben`s oft gesehen, _

_lang ist`s zwar her, doch wird`s euch diesmal nicht verschmähen._

_Hört auf mich, ihr schmucken Recken, hört auf den alten Hut,_

_der euch sagt: nahe sind sie, Gebrüder Tod und Blut _

Die Stimme des Hutes erstarb und ein Beifallssturm brach in der Halle aus, dem sich die Neuankömmlinge nur mäßig anschlossen.

„Was hat der Hut eben da gesagt?", hauchte jemand direkt hinter Ulysses beklommen. „Nahe sind Tod und Blut?"

Das Gleiche hatte Ulysses auch verstanden, doch er beschloss die Warnung vorerst nicht allzu wörtlich zu nehmen. Kaum waren sie in Hogwarts angekommen, da wurde schon von Tod und Blut statt von schlechten Noten dahingefaselt. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch. Ulysses kannte den Mann nicht nur von zahlreichen Photos, die der _Tagesprophet_ regelmäßig abdruckte, er hatte Dumbledore auch oft genug durch Hogsmeade schlendern sehen. Dumbledore war ein großer, hagerer Mann mit fast ergrautem Bart und während er zu den Neuankömmlingen schritt, wirkte er sehr gedankenverloren. Gerade als Ulysses die Sorge überkam, Dumbledores nachdenkliche Miene könnte etwas mit den Worten des Sprechenden Hut zu tun haben, hellte sich das runzelige Gesicht des Alten auf und er lächelte den Kindern freundlich entgegen.

„Also denn, Kinder, Willkommen in Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Professor Dumbledore. Wie ich sehe, seit ihr vollzählig, so so. Kein Schüler über Bord gegangen? Eine fantastische Arbeit, Mr. Pringle."

„Vielen Dank, Direktor", nickte Pringle, der mit verschränkten Armen hinter den Erstklässlern stand und sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete.

Dumbledore studierte das Pergament, das er in seinen Händen hielt und bei dem es sich wahrscheinlich um eine Namensliste handeln musste. Das kurze Schweigen ausnutzend, spähte Ulysses in der Großen Halle umher, auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern und er wurde fündig. An der Slytherin-Tafel, zu erkennen an den großen, grünsilbernen Schlangenbannern, hockte Emilia Eliassen etwas verlorenen auf einem Stuhl. Ihre Sitznachbarn hatten die Köpfe zu ihr geneigt und schienen sie in ein leises Gespräch verwickelt zu haben, doch Emilias Körperhaltung war alarmierend abwehrend. Ulysses fragte sich, warum das Mädchen ausgerechnet an dieser Tafel saß. Hatte sie die Auswahlzeremonie bereits hinter sich gebracht?

Dumbledores Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Nun denn, passt auf. Ich werde nun eure Namen vorlesen und ihr setzt den Hut auf, der entscheidet in welches der vier Schulhäuser ihr am Besten passt. Ist die Entscheidung gefallen, setzt ihr euch einfach an den Tisch des Schulhauses. Ach ja, ich kann euch beruhigen: Dieser Test verursacht weder Schmerzen, Nasenbluten, noch wird euch in irgendeiner Weise euer Kopf abhanden kommen", sagte er und zwinkerte ihnen vergnügt zu.

„Siehst du, ich sag doch, dass du Quatsch redest", meldete sich Victoria Knight an Ulysses` Seite und warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

„Gut, fangen wir an. Als erstes hätten wir da einen gewissen Arkwright, Samuel!", las Dumbledore vor und ein Junge löste sich aus der Gruppe der Neuzugänge und trabte eiligst zum Sprechenden Hut. Kaum hatte der Hut den dunklen Haarsansatz des Jungen berührt, rief er laut aus: „Hufflepuff!"

Die Schüler am Tisch der Hufflepuffs applaudierten als sich Samuel Arkwright zu ihnen setzte und ließen es sich auch nicht nehmen, ihren ersten Neuzugang freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Beim Anblick dieses kameradschaftlichen Empfangs, fühlte Ulysses, wie das Schlottern in seinen Knien etwas nachließ.

William Barkley war der zweite in der Reihenfolge und Ulysses beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch, wie er vortrat und zu dem Sprechenden Hut schritt. Im direkten Vergleich zu den anderen Kindern fiel auf, wie adrett und hoch gewachsen William war, und er schien sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst, denn niemand, der sich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte, hätte so hoheitsvoll und selbstsicher durch die Große Halle schreiten können wie William. Ganz so, als wäre es Teil seines Auftrittes, ließ sich der Hut bei ihm ganz besonders viel Zeit. Erst nach einer geschlagenen Minute entschied er sich für Ravenclaw, obwohl Ulysses das Gefühl nicht los wurde, der Zipfel des Hutes hätte sich verräterisch häufig in die Richtung der Slytherin-Tafel geneigt.

Dannach rief Dumbledore: „Und als nächstes hätten wir Belcher, Humphrey!"

Humphrey war ein moppeliger Junge mit einem außerordentlich liebenswürdigen Gesicht und das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum die Blicke der Anwesenden voller Spannung auf ihn ruhten, als er vortrat und sich den Lumpenhut über den Kopf zog. Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit entschied sich der Hut für Ravenclaw.

Plumbeus Bott, der zerstreute Junge der bei ihnen im Abteil gesessen hatte und dessen Vater der Erfinder der Bertie-Botts-Bohnen war, wurde als Hufflepuff bestimmt und ein borstenhaariges Mädchen namens Arachne Cox wurde sogleich als die erste Slytherin unter den Neuankömmlingen ausgerufen. Ihre Zwillingsschwester Rubeta Cox wurde nach Ravenclaw geschickt, obwohl sie auf Ulysses einen erstaunlich dummen Eindruck machte.

Ulysses hörte erst wieder richtig hin, als der Name von Elicius Eliassen fiel. Elicius seufzte leise, trat aus dem Verband der Erstklässler und packte den Hut mit einiger Vorsicht, um ihn sich auf den Kopf zu setzen. Es dauerte eine Zeit, ehe Elicius als Slytherin ausgerufen wurde und Ulysses fand, es war eine gute Wahl, schließlich saß seine Schwester ebenfalls bereits an der Tafel mit den großen Schlangenbannern.

Nach Finn Finney – Hufflepuff – war die kleine Victoria Knight an der Reihe und mit dem Vielfraßrüden Rudolph bei Fuß, trat sie vor. Der tierische Begleiter des Mädchens erregte Aufsehen, die Schüler reckten ihre Hälse nach dem zotteligen Marder und Dumbledore schmunzelte kurz, als Rudolph mit tiefen Brummlauten an ihm vorbeitrabte.

Victoria nahm auf dem Stuhl platz und sogleich sprang ihr Rudolph umständlich auf den Schoss, um sich dort breit zu machen. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum der Sprechende Hut ins Schleudern geriet, denn er schien plötzlich nicht mehr recht zu wissen, ob er nun den Vielfraß oder das Mädchen vor sich hatte; er war der Meinung, einer von ihnen sei eindeutig ein Slytherin und der andere eindeutig ein Ravenclaw. In der Halle brach ein anhaltender Strom von Gekicher aus und einige Schüler erhoben sich sogar von ihren Plätzen, um das Spektakel besser sehen zu können. Schließlich schob Victoria das massige Tier von ihren Knien und mit einem mürrischen Brummen schlug Rudolph auf dem Boden auf. Damit schien die Erleuchtung über den Sprechenden Hut gekommen zu sein, denn sogleich ernannte er Victoria lautstark als eine neue Ravenclaw.

Mit sichtlicher Erleichterung sprang das Mädchen auf und stürmte mit Rudolph im Schlepptau in Richtung der Ravenclawtafel, als einer der älteren Slytherins ihr lautstark zurief: „Hey, Kleines! Dein Vielfraß ist aber ein Slytherin, also bring ihn gefälligst hier her!"

Victoria Knight ignorierte die Aufforderung so gut es ging.

Die Zahl der verbliebenden Erstklässler nahm weiter ab und nachdem so klangvolle Namen wie Xenophilius Lovegood, Coco Mahiri und Ulrich Montgomery ausgerufen worden waren, wurde schließlich auch Ulysses selbst nach vorne gebeten. Sein mulmiges Gefühl meldete sich mit aller Kraft zurück, als er den den alten Hut über seinen Kopf stülpte und augenblicklich von Schwärze umgeben war. Er nahm den modrigen Geruch des Lumpens wahr, der ihn an eine Mischung aus vernachlässigtem Kleiderschrank und vernachlässigten Keller erinnerte.

„Aha, ein recht kluger Kopf wie ich sehe", hörte er eine piepsige Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Für Fleiß kannst du dich nicht begeistern, schade, aber klug bist du. Mut ist nicht gerade deine Stärke so scheint mir, aber du hast eine listige Art an dir, die mich entfernt an einen Slytherin erinnert."

Geduldig wartete Ulysses ab. Er hatte nie irgendeine Wunschvorstellung darüber gehabt, in welches Haus man ihn letztendlich stecken könnte. In seiner Familie hatte es auch nie so etwas wie eine Regelmäßigkeit gegeben, in welches Schulhaus die Nachkommen für gewöhnlich eingeschult wurden. Während sein Vater Forrester in Ravenclaw gewesen und seine Mutter eine stolze Hufflepuff war, schwärmte Ulysses` Großvater Odysseus von Slytherin und seine Tante wiederum erzählte jedem der es hören wollte, wie fantastisch Gryffindor war. Nachdem Ulysses also sein Leben lang verschiedenen Meinungen und Empfehlungen ausgesetzt gewesen war, war sein Kopf nun leer und aufnahmefähig. Er fragte sich nur, mit welch überschwänglichen Stolz sein Großvater sicherlich reagieren würde, sollte der Sprechende Hut aus Ulysses einen Slytherin machen.

„Du denkst an Slytherin?", piepste die Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Aber nein, dafür fehlt dir der Biss, mein Junge. Ein kluger Kopf gehört zu anderen klugen Köpfen und zwar nach Ravenclaw!"

Der Name des Schulhauses wurde laut ausgerufen und Ulysses zog sich mühselig den alten Hut vom Kopf und atmete die frische Luft der Großen Halle ein. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclawtisch und warf dabei einen flüchtigen Blick hinüber zu den Slytherins. Elicius hatte sich wider Erwarten keinen Sitzplatz direkt neben seiner Schwester erstritten, sondern saß einige Meter von ihr entfernt, eingekesselt zwischen Arachne Cox und einem Jungen, dessen Name Ulysses bereits wieder vergessen hatte. Am anderen Ende des Tisches, inmitten der älteren Jahrgänge, entdeckte Ulysses außerdem Imperia Malfoy wieder, die gerade mit einigen ihrer Freundinnen zu tuscheln schien. Unwillkürlich musste er sich fragen, worüber sich Jugendliche von fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahren wohl alles unterhielten? Sicher waren es aufregende Themen, denn die Mädchen hatten ihre Köpfe so verschwörerisch zusammengesteckt, als ob sie einen Überfall auf Gringotts planten. Er stellte sich vor, in Imperias Alter zu sein und in seiner Fantasie erschuf er kurzerhand einen größeren und besser aussehenden Ulysses, der in Imperias Nähe saß und über die Witze lachte, die sie ihm und ihren Freundinnen so großzügig schenkte.

So in sich gekehrt wäre er beinahe an seinem neuen Sitzplatz vorbeigelaufen und mit leise quietschenden Sohlen kam er zum Stehen, nahm auf seinem Stuhl platz und musste sich augenblicklich zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich wieder vor Schreck aufzuspringen.

Auf seinem Teller saß eine Kröte.

Dick und hässlich und voller Warzen.

Ulysses starrte die Kröte an und die Kröte starrte tumb zurück, während sie ihre vier Beine langsam in eine günstige Position brachte, wahrscheinlich um Ulysses in den nächsten Sekunden mitten in sein Gesicht zu hüpfen.

„Oh tut mir leid", sagte Rubeta Cox, das Mädchen das während der Zeremonie einen so dümmlichen Eindruck auf Ulysses gemacht hatte … was sie jetzt genau genommen immer noch tat. Ihre quietschende Stimme verstärkte diesen Eindruck sogar noch.

Rubeta saß gegenüber von ihm und erhob sich gerade rechtzeitig, um die Kröte vor ihrem Sprung packen zu können und auf ihren Schoß zurückzuziehen. „Ihr Name ist Mona", erzählte sie ihm. „Sie ist mein erstes Haustier. Eine ganz besondere Krötendame, weißt du? Sie findet immer den Weg zu mir zurück, ich habe sie vorhin bei den Booten ausgesetzt und sie hat es geschafft, ganz alleine hier in die Halle zu finden."

„Nur beim Teller hat sie sich geirrt", gab Ulysses träge zurück.

„Vielleicht mag sie dich ja", entgegnete Rubeta.

Ulysses tat so, als habe er ihre Worte überhört und hoffte, die Kröte namens Mona würde es sich angewöhnen, ihn von nun an zu meiden. Kröten waren nicht unbedingt das, was sich Ulysses unter einer gelungenen Spezies vorstellte.

Die Auswahlzeremonie endete nachdem das letzte Kind, ein Mädchen namens Sarah Zachery, aufgerufen wurden war und eine Gryffindor wurde und Albus Dumbledore, der inzwischen seinen Platz am Lehrertisch wieder eingenommen hatte, räusperte sich und setzte zu einer kleinen Rede an: „Nun denn, willkommen und willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, ihr habt die Ferien gut und ausgeruht überstanden, so dass ihr nun wieder aufnahmefähig für den ganzen Quatsch seid?"

Im Gegensatz zu Ulysses, der damit beschäftigt war, die Kröte Mona mit argwöhnischen Blicken zu mustern, waren die übrigen Schüler meist geistesgegenwärtig genug, ihrem Direktor während der folgenden Ansprache Gehör zu schenken. Als die Rede endete und der Applaus verklungen war, sah sich Ulysses um und hoffte, irgendwo einige Hauselfen ausmachen zu können, die damit beschäftigt waren, die Teller der Schüler mit festlichen Speisen zu füllen. Denn er war und sein knurrender Magen waren längst der Meinung, die Zeit des Essens sei gekommen. Doch es kamen keine Hauselfen und die Teller blieben leer, abgesehen der Teller von Ulysses selbst, auf dem Mona es sich gerade erneut bequem machte.

„So, kommen wir zum geschäftlichen Teil des Abends." Dumbledores Stimme sorgte erneut dafür, dass sich sämtliche Köpfe in seine Richtung wandten. „Unser Hausmeister Mr. Pringle hat mir gestanden, dass er etwas zu alt wird für seinen überaus wichtigen Beruf und hat sich deswegen einen Lehrling zugelegt. Begrüßen wir alle deswegen ganz herzlich Argus Filch!"

Argus Filch entpuppte sich als der Mann mit dem lauernden Blick, dem Ulysses am Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade bereits begegnet war, doch sein Anblick wurde nicht angenehmer dadurch, dass er sich nun am Rande der Großen Halle herumschlich und die Schüler wie Schwerverbrecher musterte.

Schließlich, als alles geklärt zu sein schien und Dumbledore sich an seinen Platz setzte, erschien das lang erwartete Essen. Es war nicht so, als hätten Hauselfen das Mahl aufgetischt, nein, von einer Sekunde auf die andere materialisierten sich Kartoffelbrei, Würstchen, Schweinehälften, Pudding und vieles mehr einfach auf den Tischen, von allem so reichlich, dass Ulysses befürchtete, die Tafeln könnten unter dem Gewicht zusammenbrechen. Doch er war viel zu hungrig, um sich darüber länger als einen kurzen Augenblick den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Statt also über Belastbarkeit und Statik nachzudenken, griff Ulysses nach seinem Besteck und setzte zu einem Festessen an, dass er sich noch Jahre später gerne erinnern würde.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Danke für die Reviews und Frohe Weihnachten! Bis zum nächsten Wochenende ;)


	8. Mona monströs

**8. Mona monströs**

**Personen:**

Bethesda Rathburn: _Freiwillige Beauftragte für muggelstämmige Kinder_

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis. Ein Slytherin _

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis. Eine Squib? Eine Slytherin_

Forrester Rathburn:_ Vater von Ulysses. Züchtet und verkauft magische Tierwesen_

Humphrey Belcher:_ Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Dicklich und liebenswürdig_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins_

Plumbeus Bott: _Der elfjährige Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie Bott_

Rubeta Cox: _Elfjährige Ravenclaw. In Begleitung ihrer Kröte Mona_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ravenclaw_

Victoria Knight: _Elfjähriges Mädchen. In Begleitung ihres Vielfraßes Rudolph_

Vigdis Eliassen: _Eine Squib. Mit ihrem Leben scheinbar durchgehend überfordert_

William Barkley:_ Ein Nachbarsjunge von Ulysses. Elf Jahre alt. Schweigsam_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _In Hogwarts angekommen, werden Ulysses, Emilia und die übrigen Neuankömmlinge dem Sprechenden Hut vorgestellt. Obwohl Emilia verdächtigt wird, eine Squib zu sein, hat sie Glück: Der Sprechende Hut verweißt sie keinesfalls von der Schule, sondern weißt sie, gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder Elicius, Slytherin zu. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Emilia schlug sich nicht den Bauch voll. Ihr Appetit war schon immer verhalten gewesen und hinzu kam, dass ein unerträgliches Angstgefühl sie erfasst hatte, seitdem sie Hogwarts das erste Mal betreten hatte. Die Angst, an dieser Schule zu scheitern, war ihr so nah wie nie zuvor gekommen, hatte sie gepackt und übermannt. Wenn sie die Gedanken schweifen ließ, kehrten immer wieder die Erinnerungen an Fuglefjell zurück, dem Ort, an dem sie zum ersten Mal erfahren hatte, was es bedeutete zu Scheitern, sich unbeliebt zu machen und zusehen zu müssen, wie andere Schüler ihre Leistungen verbesserten, während Emilias Eigene bloß rapide fielen.

Fuglefjell zu vergessen war unmöglich. Und die Große Halle von Hogwarts mochte noch so prunkvoll und überwältigend sein, Emilia konnte sich nicht mehr für ihre Umgebung begeistern. Warum auch? Hogwarts mochte hübsch sein, ja, aber Emilia würde im Inneren seiner Mauern eine ebenso schmerzhafte Niederlage erleben wie sie es hoch oben im Norden von Norwegen erlebt hatte.

Und wenn diese Sorgen erst einmal anfingen, im Magen eines Menschen zu rumoren, war es kein Wunder, dass dieser keinen Appetit mehr aufbringen konnte. Lustlos stocherte Emilia daher in ihrem Stück Schinken herum und verfolgte mit wenig Aufmerksamkeit die Gespräche, die um sie herum entflammt waren. Bisher hatte kaum einer der neuen Klassenkameraden ihr mehr Beachtung geschenkt, als scheue und schnelle Seitenblicke. Man schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie man mit einer Schülerin umgehen sollte, die erst nach einem vollen Jahr zu ihnen hinzustieß. Ausgenommen einiger älterer Slytherins, die Emilia mit Fragen über Herkunft und ihre vorherige Schulkarriere in Beschlag genommen hatten, zeigte man ihr die kalte Schulter, etwas, dass Emilia nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Sie selbst gehörte ebenfalls nicht zu den aufgeschlossensten Menschen, doch nun wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als in ein freundliches Gespräch verwickelt zu werden, bei dem sie nicht das Gefühl bekam, sich für ihr spätes Auftauchen in Hogwarts rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Emilia!" Die wohlbekannte Stimme ihres Bruders drang zu ihr hinüber. Mit steifem Nacken und fest umklammerten Besteck wandte Emilia ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, wo sie Elicius zwischen seinen neuen, allesamt verschüchtert dreinblickenden Klassenkameraden hockte. Er lächelte ihr entgegen, doch ihre Mundwinkel fanden keine Kraft, dieses Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Wir sind im selben Schulhaus!", sagte er.

„Du bist ein kluger Kopf", spottete sie sardonisch.

„Wann hast du diesen Hut aufgesetzt bekommen?"

Emilia zuckte mit den Schultern, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie wenig Interesse hatte, sämtliche seiner Fragen zu beantworten. Ganz abgesehen davon, wollte sie nicht an den Moment denken, als sie, ganz im dunklen, muffigen Inneren des Spitzhutes versunken, die piepsige Stimme gehört hatte, die Dinge zu sagen hatte, die Emilia nicht gefielen. Slytherin war für sie kein unbeschrienes Blatt, sondern ein Ort, mit dem sie Negatives verbannt. Während sie den Blick hob und das grünsilberne Schlangenbanner über sich betrachtete, musste Emilia an ihren Vater denken, einen hassenswerten Menschen, der, genau wie sie jetzt, ein Schüler des Hauses Slytherin gewesen war. Emilia hatte ihren Vater selten zu Gesicht bekommen, für sie war er nicht mehr als ein schattenhafter Erzeuger, von dem sie glaubte, er hätte ihr kaum mehr vererbt als sein ölschwarzes Haar. Plötzlich mit der Tatsache konfrontiert zu werden, dass auch sie eine Slytherin wie er war, übermannte sie mit der Furcht, diesem Menschen ähnlicher zu sein, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Schmeckt dir das Essen nicht?", harkte Elicius argwöhnisch nach. „Du solltest den Pudding probieren, der ist wirklich gut."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger auf Pudding."

„Dann empfehle ich dir die Leberpastete."

„Widerlich, ich -"

„Kürbiskuchen vielleicht?"

„Um Gottes Willen, dem Mädchen schmeckt Englische Küche einfach nicht!", kam es mit einem Mal lautstark aus einem Mädchen herausposaunt, das direkt gegenüber von Elicius saß und deren Teller noch leerer als Emilias eigener war. Das Mädchen hatte schokoladenbraune Haut und einen noch dunklen Lockenkopf, der ein wenig an die Mähne eines Löwen erinnerte.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie gewitzt und ließ ihre weißen Zähne blitzen, „ ich musste euch belauschen. Euer Dialekt ist – na ja, irgendwie witzig."

„Was du nicht sagst." Gegen ihren Willen musste Emilia schmunzeln, was vielleicht an dem ansteckenden und erstaunlich heiteren Grinsen ihres Gegenübers lag, oder aber daran, dass ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen auf die Idee gekommen war, das Thema Dialekte aufzugreifen. Denn ihr eigener Dialekt war sicherlich um einiges witziger als Emilias eigener.

„Du kommst nicht von hier, richtig?", fragte Emilia nach. „So wie du redest."

„St. Lucia", sagte sie.

„Das ist dein Name?" Elicius blickte das schwarze Mädchen milde verblüfft an. „In welchem Land werden denn solche Namen vergeben, Saint Lucia?"

Das Mädchen grinste ihm munter entgegen und für einen Moment glaubte Emilia, sie wollte Elicius für seine Spitzfindigkeit gratulieren, doch dann brach ein lautstarkes Lachen aus ihr heraus.

„Mein Name ist Coco und ganz sicher nicht Saint Lucia. Coco Mahiri." Das Mädchen nickte ihm freundschaftlich zu, so als hätte sie nie einen Grund gehabt, über seine Ungebildetheit zu lachen. „St. Lucia ist der Name der Insel, von der ich komme."

Augenblicklich hatte Emilia das Bild eines warmen Tropenparadieses vor Augen, wo sich Palmen dem Gleißen der Sonne entgegenreckten und weiße Sandstrände fast nahtlos in ein kristallklares Meer übergingen. Bilder solch wunderbarer Landschaften hatte Emilia in so manchem Schaufenster der Reisebüros studiert und die Tropen konnten ein Mädchen natürlich verzücken, die eines der nördlichsten Länder der Erde ihre Heimat nennen musste.

„Wo liegt diese Insel?", erkundigte sich Elicius. „Vor Afrika?"

„Karibik", antwortete Coco, während sie die süßen Nachspeisen auf der Slytherintafel näher in Augenschein nahm und sich schließlich für eine Portion kandierte Ananas entschied. „Aber mein Vater arbeitet für das englische Zaubereiministerium und da hat er mich für Hogwarts einschreiben lassen. Er sagte, Hogwarts sei um Längen besser als Juracán. Und woher kommt ihr?"

"Norwegen", antworteten Emilia und Elicius einstimmig und Emilia fügte hinzu: "Das ist zwar nicht ganz so exotisch wie die Karibik …" Trotzdem vermisste sie ihre alte Heimat. Andererseits wusste sie, dass ihr dort keine rosige Zukunft bevorstand: wie hätte sie dort ohne ihre Mutter und ohne Schulbildung weiterleben können? Nicht einmal Geld hatte sie.

Sie beschloss, dass es Zeit war, das Beste aus ihrem Dasein in Schottland zu machen. Umsonst hatte es sie sicherlich nicht hierher verschlagen, dazu vertraute Emilia zu sehr der Kraft und dem Wirken des Schicksals.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Die neugewählten Ravenclaws wurden nach dem Festessen aufgefordert, den beiden Vertrauensschülern des Hauses zu folgen, die sie zu ihren Unterkünften geleiten würden. Vollgefuttert und übermüdet trotteten die Erstklässler also den Jugendlichen hinterher, von denen sie so achtsam beäugt wurden, als handle es sich bei ihnen um eine Horde Schafe, die vor einem Wolf geschützt werden musste.

Ulysses Rathburn fühlte sich nach dem reichlichen Essen beinahe wie narkotisiert. So müde und vollgefuttert wie er war, war es keine leichte Aufgabe, mit den langen Beinen der Vertrauensschüler mitzuhalten, die unbeirrt und zielstrebig durch ein schieres Labyrinth aus Korridoren und Treppen schritten. Ulysses war zu erschöpft, um sich den Weg einzuprägen und am liebsten hätte er sich in irgendeiner Ecke zusammengerollt und geschlafen, anstatt all diese Stufen hinauf zu laufen, bis hin zu dem altangestammten Reich der Ravenclaws. Und obwohl er sich mit einem so schlurfenden und langsamen Gang fortbewegte, war Ulysses längst nicht der allerletzte Nachzügler. Hinter sich erkannte er seine Mitschüler Plumbeus Bott und Humphrey Belcher, die beide noch um einiges korpulenter als Ulysses selbst waren. Beide schleppten sich mit außerordentlicher Kurzatmigkeit hinter der eigentlichen Gruppe Ravenclaws her und Humphreys liebenswürdiges Gesicht war inzwischen völlig vom Schweiß gebadet.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung", keuchte er, als er Ulysses` Blick bemerkte, „dass unser Gemeinschaftsraum so weit oben liegt. Verdammt noch mal, ich hätte den Sprechenden Hut davon überzeugen sollen, mich besser nach Hufflepuff zu stecken."

Bei diesen Worten fiel Ulysses es siedendheiß ein und er stoppte abrupt, den Blick nun unverwandt auf den keuchenden Plumbeus Bott gerichtet, der seine obligatorische Bonbontüte in den Händen hielt.

„Plumbeus", sagte Ulysses milde entrüstet, „was tust du überhaupt hier oben? Ich dachte, du solltest nach Hufflepuff geschickt werden."

Plumbeus verharrte augenblicklich und in seinem kleinen Gehirn schien langsam die Erkenntnis zu dämmern, dass er von Anfang an der falschen Schülergruppe gefolgt war.

„Hey, richtig!", rief Humphrey aus. „Ich kann mich sehr gut daran erinnern, dass du die ganze Zeit über am Tisch der Hufflpuffs gesessen hast."

Offenbar etwas geknickt starrte Plumbeus zu Boden bis er schließlich, mit der Eleganz eines Wasser-kauenden-Fisches, seinen Mund öffnete und ein äußerst träges „Stimmt" von sich gab. Diese, scheinbar so simple Erkenntnis, kostete Plumbeus so viel Zeit, dass die übrigen Ravenclaws längst um die nächste Ecke gebogen und nun außer Sicht waren. Zwar versuchte Ulysses noch, seine Mitschüler durch einen kurzen Sprint einzuholen, aber im Angesicht der schieren Anzahl von, Türen, Treppen und Abzweigungen musste er sich bereits nach knapp einer halben Minute geschlagen geben. Mit herunterhängenden Schultern und verächtlichen Blick kehrte er zu seinen beiden Leidensgenossen zurück.

Sie hatten den Anschluss verloren.

Und während diese Tatsache Ulysses unheimlich frustrierte, schien Humphrey das ganze äußerst gelassen hinzunehmen. Kameradschaftlich schlug er auf Plumbeus fette Schulter und grinste gutgelaunt. „Erstmal sollten wir unseren verirrten Hufflepuff zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Das wird sicher nicht so schwer sein." Bei diesen Worten spähte der optimistische Junge umher, als wäre er auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Hinweisschildern, die ihnen den Weg erleichtern würden.

Ulysses selbst fand es im Angesicht des riesigen, noch unbekannten Schlosses erfolg versprechender, wenn sie einfach um Hilfe geschrieen hätten - aber diese Schande hätte er wohl kaum ertragen können.

Zumindest wussten die drei Jungen, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs irgendwo unter ihnen und in der Nähe der Küche liegen musste. Das hatte Ulysses von seiner Mutter, einer ehemaligen Hufflepuff erfahren, und es erschien ihm wesentlich einfacher, sich an der gewaltigen Küche Hogwarts zu orientieren, als zwischen all den zahlreichen Schlosstürmen die Unterkunft der Ravenclaws zu finden. Also stiegen sie die Stufen wieder hinab und versuchten sich dabei möglichst an den Weg zu halten, den sie gekommen waren. Die Korridore um sie herum waren menschenleer und zügig, beinahe schon gespenstisch. Die prächtigen Fenster des Schlosses waren so dunkel, als wäre Öl an ihnen hinab gelaufen, so dass Ulysses sich sicher war, es müsse schon mitten in der Nacht sein.

Dementsprechend war es ein Wunder, dass keines der drei Kinder auf das Tier trat, das auf einer der vielen Treppenstufen saß und es sich ganz offensichtlich dort gemütlich gemacht hatte. Humphrey, dessen Fuß nur knapp fünf Zentimeter von dem Wesen entfernt war, bemerkte es als erster,

„Seht mal, eine Kröte!", rief er und hob das Tier völlig ohne jegliche Berührungsängste auf. Ulysses` Magen rumorte und er wich vorsichtshalber zurück, um die Amphibie aus sicherer Entfernung zu mustern. Für Krötenverhältnisse war das Tier riesig und ausgesprochen warzig und es musste auch an der Farbe liegen – ein schlammiges grünbraun, das Ulysses an eine modernde Moorleiche erinnerte – dass ihm die Kröte unangenehm bekannt vorkam. „Das ist Mona", erläuterte er. „Das Haustier von Rubeta Cox, diesem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Die mit der Zwillingsschwester."

„Und was macht Mona hier?" Ratlos blickte Humphrey die Kröte an.

Ulysses setzte zu einem Schulternzucken an, bis ihm einfiel, was Rubeta Cox ihm kurz vor dem Festessen über ihr Haustier erzählt hatte. Zwar blieb Ulysses diesbezüglich skeptisch, aber einen Versuch wäre es durchaus wert. „Rubeta sagte, Mona würde immer wieder zu ihr zurückzufinden. Manchmal setzt sie Mona aus, nur um zu testen, ob es der Kröte gelingt, den richtigen Weg zu finden, ganz egal, wo sich Rubeta zurzeit aufhält."

„Wenn das stimmt", murmelte Humphrey und rieb sich dabei sein rundes Kinn, „dann wäre Mona eindeutig ein magisches Haustier. Das könnte uns weiterhelfen. Wir folgen der Kröte und die wird uns dann ganz bequem bei den übrigen Ravenclaws abliefern. Fragt sich dann nur, um welche Uhrzeit. Besonders schnell kann diese dicke Krötendame sicherlich nicht hüpfen."

„Und was machen wir mit Plumbeus Bott?", fragte Ulysses und nickte in die Richtung des schwergewichtigen Jungen, der unbeteiligt bei ihnen stand und nicht unbedingt intelligenter dreinzublicken vermochte als Mona selbst.

„Wenn wir erst einmal den Ravenclawturm erreicht haben, können wir immer noch einen Vertrauensschüler Bescheid geben, der Plumbeus an den richtigen Ort bringt."

Das erschien Ulysses als durchaus sinnvoller Plan und so setzten sie die Kröte auf dem Boden ab und warteten, bis sie sich rührte und ihnen hoffentlich den richtigen Weg zeigte. Ganz langsam streckte Mona eines ihrer hässlichen Beine vor, quakte einmal und hüpfte dann überraschend schnell los, in Richtung eben jener Treppen, die in den oberen Teil des Schlosses führten. Sie waren keine zwei Stockwerke weit gekommen, da bog Mona schrill quakend um eine Ecke. Die Jungs hatten das Tier noch nicht ganz eingeholt, als von dort plötzlich ein glockenheller Schrei ertönte.

Ulysses und Humphrey sahen sich überrascht an, ehe sie rasch um die Ecke bogen und selbst Plumbeus folgte ihnen zügig und offensichtlich ziemlich verschreckt.

Vor ihnen, in einem unbekannten Korridor, hockte eine Jugendliche Slytherin auf dem kalten Steinboden, wo sie wahrscheinlich ausgerutscht war. Sicherlich hatte Mona die Blondine zu Fall gebracht, denn die Kröte war gerade dabei, dem gestürzten Mädchen auf die Schulrobe zu krabbeln. Als die Slytherin die drei Jungs entdeckte, rief sie aufgebracht: „Bei Salazar, verflixt! Nehmt doch endlich dieses Biest von mir runter!"

Mona, das Biest, starrte sie derweil nur mit tumben Augen an, als wäre es ihr unverständlich, warum sich ein solch pikfeines Mädchen wegen einer schleimigen, warzigen, fetten Kröte so aufregte.

Ehe sich Mona noch dazu entschließen konnte, mitten in das Gesicht der Slytherin zu hüpfen, trat Humphrey beherzt vor und befreite sie von ihrem tierischen Angreifer. Sichtbar erleichtert kam die Jugendliche auf die Beine und erst jetzt erkannte Ulysses sie: die langen Silberhaare und das porzellanartige Gesicht gehörten eindeutig Imperia Malfoy, der Vertrauensschülerin aus Slytherin, der Ulysses bereits in der Winkelgasse begegnet war. In dem dunklen Korridor war Imperias helle Haut durchscheinend und Ulysses konnte nicht sagen, an was ihn das Mädchen in diesem Moment mehr erinnerte: An ein Gespenst oder an die weiße Sichel des Mondes bei klaren Nächten.

Doch egal was es war, mit ihrer ordentlichen, kostspieligen Schuluniform und den glänzenden Haaren, die sie zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengebunden hatte, war sie eine außergewöhnliche Erscheinung. Es war allerdings das erste Mal, dass Ulysses auffiel, dass Imperia trotz allem einen körperlichen Makel hatte: Jetzt, wo ihre Haare nicht mehr in ihr Gesicht fielen, konnte man ihr leichtes Schielen deutlich besser erkennen. Der Silberblick war kaum der Rede wert, aber er verlieh Imperias Augen etwas Unheimliches und irgendwie auch Unnahbares.

„Solltet ihr nicht in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein?", blaffte Imperia und stemmte dabei die Hände in ihre Hüfte. „Was lauft ihr hier draußen noch herum?"

Keiner von ihnen antwortete und das trieb Imperia sichtlich zur Weißglut.

„Typisch Erstklässler!", rief sie theatralisch. „Dumm wie Schafe!"

Auch diesmal rechtfertigte sich niemand von ihnen.

„Hat es euch nun vollends die Sprache verschlagen?" Obwohl eben noch kurz angebunden, zeichnete sich nun ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab und mit leiser, einnehmender Stimme fragte sie: „Habt ihr etwa noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen, oder wie?"

Mädchen hatte Ulysses natürlich schon viele gesehen - aber sicherlich noch nie ein Mädchen wie diese Imperia Malfoy. Nicht nur, dass dieses Mädchen eine ausgesprochene Schönheit war, nein, ihre Schminke verriet, dass sie sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst war: Ihr schön geschwungenen Mund trug kirschrote Farbe und dadurch, dass sie ihre Wimpern schwarz wie die Nacht bemalt hatte, stachen ihre hellen Augen wie blitzende Sterne daraus hervor. Ulysses war sich ziemlich sicher, das Schminke in Hogwarts nicht erlaubt war und so bewunderte er den Mut der Jugendlichen, sich mitten in der Nacht aufreizend durch die Korridore zu bewegen. Er war sich auch darüber bewusst, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben ein Mädchen derart angehimmelt hatte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick in Richtung Humphrey und Plumbeus, in deren Augen sich ebenfalls naives Entzücken widerspiegelte, verriet ihm darüber hinaus, dass er nicht der einzige Bewunderer war.

Imperia Malfoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust schien sich durchaus in ihrer Rolle wohl zu fühlen, beinahe so, als seien die Blicke der drei Jungen ein angenehmes Sonnenbad. „Verstehe…", sagte sie. „Habt ihr etwa an das Gerücht geglaubt, wir Mädchen aus Slytherin wären allesamt hässliche Biester?" Verspielt kicherte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Ulysses spürte, wie das Herz in seiner Brust eifrig zu schlagen begann. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich irgendwie in das Mädchen verliebt hatte, oder auch nur in ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild. Wenn er nur ein paar Jahre älter gewesen wäre, hätte er nichts unversucht gelassen, Imperia Malfoy kennenzulernen. Er hätte sie dann nach Hogsmeade ausgeführt und sein ganzes, üppiges Taschengeld dafür verbraten, sie mit Geschenken zu überschütten. Ja, er war sich _wirklich_ sicher, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, so unschuldig und naiv, wie sich nur ein elfjähriger Junge verlieben konnte.

Dieser magische Augenblick fand sein Ende, als das Biest Mona aus Humphreys rechter Hand fiel und mit einem hässlichen Platschen auf dem Boden aufschlug. Das Geräusch katapultierte Ulysses wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit, jedoch verschmälerte das seine heimlichen Gefühle für Imperia keineswegs. Dennoch beschloss er, sich vorrangig um die aktuellen Probleme zu kümmern. „Wir … wir haben uns verlaufen", gestand er und spürte, wie er dabei rot anlief. Um nicht wie der letzte Vollidiot dazustehen, deutete er auf Plumbeus Bott. „Der Junge hier gehört eigentlich zu den Hufflepuffs und als Humphrey und ich ihm helfen wollten, seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu finden, haben wir den Anschluss an die Ravenclaws verloren."

Imperia schenkte ihm ein entzückendes Lächeln und egal ob dieses Lächeln aufgesetzt oder echt war, Ulysses` kleines Herz machte einen spontanen Hüpfer in Richtung Glückseligkeit.

„Ich werde euch zu euren Gemeinschaftsräumen führen, keine Sorge", versicherte sie und griff Ulysses bei den Schultern. Die Berührung war so überraschend, dass Ulysses beinahe instinktiv ausgewichen wäre, doch zum Glück verzog er nicht einmal eine Miene, als er ihre Hand durch den Stoff seiner Robe hindurch fühlte. Sie brauchte nur einen leichten Druck auszuüben und er bewegte sich gehorsam in die entsprechende Richtung, Plumbeus Bott, Humphrey Belcher und selbst Krötendame Mona folgten ihnen.

Ihr Marsch führte durch diverse Korridore und eine halbes Dutzend Treppen hinauf, doch Ulysses hatte keinen Blick mehr dafür. Er kam erst wieder zu sich, als die kleine Wanderung im westlichen Teil des Schlosses vor einer eleganten Wendeltreppe endete. Imperia spähte die Wendeltreppe empor, als suche sie die Stufen nach alten Feinden oder anderen unliebsamen Menschen ab. Schließlich nickte sie Ulysses und Humphrey zu und sagte: „Ihr müsst einfach die Treppe emporsteigen und dort oben an den Türklopfer klopfen. Man wird euch eine einfache Frage stellen, habt ihr richtig geantwortet, dürft ihr eintreten."

Fragen, ob einfach oder nicht, gefielen Ulysses in seinem zerstreuten Zustand ganz und gar nicht. „Und wenn wir die richtige Antwort nicht kennen?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

Imperia lachte kokett und winkte ab. „Dann philosophiert einfach so lange herum, bis man eure geistigen Mühen zu schätzen weiß. Das ist nicht schwer, wirklich nicht."

Natürlich wäre es Ulysses lieber gewesen, wäre Imperia Malfoy mit ihnen die Wendeltreppe hinaufgestiegen, doch er musste akzeptieren, dass sie noch anderen Pflichten – beispielsweise Plumbeus durch das Schloss geleiten – nachgehen musste. Er würde sich damit trösten können, dass er die schöne Jugendliche während der nächsten Jahre sicherlich oft genug zu sehen bekommen würde und mehr konnte er ohnehin nicht erhoffen: Ulysses war einfach zu jung und selbst wenn er vier oder fünf Jahre älter gewesen wäre, hätte er sicherlich sehr, sehr hart um ihre Gunst kämpfen müssen.

Schließlich trennten sich ihre Wege und Ulysses und Humphrey stiegen alleine die Stufen empor. Humphrey hatte Mona wieder auf seine Handfläche gesetzt, wo sie wie etwas Essbares auf einem Tablett hockte. Beide Jungen schwiegen, bis sie das Ende der Treppe erreichten und vor einer unscheinbaren, alten Holztür standen, die nur anhand des bronzenen Türklopfers als Tür zu erkennen war.

Nun spürte Ulysses erneut seine Müdigkeit und seine Augen wurden schwer, als Humphrey schließlich den Türklopfer gegen die Tür schlagen ließ. Der Bronzeadler, der auf dem Türklopfer hockte öffnete augenblicklich seinen spitzen Schnabel und ganz wie Imperia es ihnen gesagt hatte, stellte er ihnen eine Frage: „Was obsiegt als einziges die Schatten?"

Ulysses und Humphrey sahen sich an, Kröte Mona quakte missmutig.

„Das ist einfach", sagte Humphrey. „Wahrscheinlich weiß die Tür, dass wir Erstklässler sind und hält sich etwas zurück. Die richtige Antwort lautet zumindest _Licht_."

Kaum hatte Humphrey die Losung ausgesprochen, öffnete sich die Tür und sogleich schlüpfte Humphrey hinein. Ulysses ließ sich etwas mehr Zeit, denn mit den Gedanken war er noch immer weit abseits vom Hier und Jetzt. Er dachte an Imperia Malfoy, an seine Eltern und den bevorstehenden Schultag und all diese so unterschiedlichen Gedanken bewirkten, dass sich in seinem Herzen Sorgen, Ängste und Hoffnungen zu überschlagen begannen. Am Morgen war er noch zu Hause in seinem kuscheligen Bett aufgewacht und nun, nicht einmal einen Tag später, schien er auf einmal das Leben eines völlig anderen Menschen zu führen. Ulysses war froh, dass seine Verwirrtheit schlussendlich von seiner Müdigkeit Einhalt geboten wurde. Dankbar dafür, dass ihn seine Sorgen wohl kaum bis in seine Träume verfolgen würden, beschloss er, sich schlafen zu legen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	9. Der erste Tag

**9. Der erste Tag**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis. Ein Slytherin_

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis. Eine Squib? Eine Slytherin_

Garm McKinstry: _Jugendlicher Unruhestifter. Umschwärmt er Imperia?_

Humphrey Belcher:_ Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Dicklich und liebenswürdig_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins_

Plumbeus Bott: _Der elfjährige Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie Bott_

Rubeta Cox: _Elfjährige Ravenclaw. In Begleitung ihrer Kröte Mona_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ravenclaw_

Victoria Knight: _Elfjähriges Mädchen. In Begleitung ihres Vielfraßes Rudolph_

Vigdis Eliassen: _Eine Squib. Mit ihrem Leben scheinbar durchgehend überfordert_

William Barkley:_ Ein Nachbarsjunge von Ulysses. Elf Jahre alt. Schweigsam_

**Bisherige Handlung:** _In Hogwarts angekommen, werden Ulysses, Emilia und die übrigen Neuankömmlinge dem Sprechenden Hut vorgestellt. Obwohl Emilia verdächtigt wird, eine Squib zu sein, hat sie Glück: Der Sprechende Hut verweißt sie keinesfalls von der Schule, sondern weißt sie, gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder Elicius, Slytherin zu. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Ulysses war viel zu müde um darauf zu achten was, und vor allem _wie_ er sich anzog. Wie jedes Kind hasste er es früh aufzustehen, aber abgesehen von den sehnsüchtigen Blicken, die er seinem Bett immer wieder zuwarf, konnte er sich keinen Schlaf mehr leisten. Beim Betrachten seines Spiegelbildes bemerkte er schließlich, dass er zwei verschiedenfarbige Socken trug. Der eine war dezent schwarz, der andere so kanarienvogelgelb, dass es seine übermüdeten Augen beinahe blendete.

„Hübsch … ich wußte noch gar nicht, dass du auch ein Hufflepuff bist", neckte ihn Humphrey Belcher, der das Bett neben ihm bezogen hatte und gerade damit beschäftigt war, seinen verlorenen Schnürsenkel auf dem Boden zu suchen.

Ulysses zog die Nase kraus und im Angesicht seines Zeitmangels beschloss er, es bei den beiden verschiedenen Socken zu belassen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sein modischer Fehltritt niemandem auffiel.

Seit Ulysses sich gestern Schlafen gelegt hatte, hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, den Schlafsaal näher gehend zu betrachten, doch nun war der Anblick überwältigend genug für einen kleinen, elfjährigen Jungen. Es war ein luftiger, halbrunder Saal mit mehr als einem Dutzend Fenster, die so unregelmäßig an den Wänden und an der Zinne verteilt waren, als wären sie einst wie Blasen dort gewachsen. Einige dieser Fenster erlaubten eine herrliche Aussicht über die grünen Länderein Hogwarts, andere jedoch zeigten kaum mehr als einen strahlendblauen Himmel, der sich über dem Schloss spannte. Die Betten der Jungen waren in einem Rund aufgestellt worden und in der Mitte des Raumes lag eine Luke, die die man dank einer eng geschwungenen Wendeltreppe die anderen Räumlichkeiten der Ravenclaws erreichen konnte.

„Hey, ich hab hier übrigens was", riss Humphrey ihn aus seinen Beobachtungen, denn er hatte nicht nur seinen Schnürsenkel in den Tiefen seines Koffers gefunden, sondern zog nun auch eine gefaltete Karte daraus hervor. „Das ist eine genaue Abbildung von Hogwarts", erklärte er. „Ich dachte, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir sie die nächsten Tage mitnehmen. Ich sehe es nämlich schon kommen, dass wir uns sonst wieder hoffnungslos verlaufen."

„Schön, aber vielleicht sollten wir sie besser Plumbeus Bott geben. Der Junge verläuft sich schließlich selbst dann, wenn er von jemanden geführt wird." Zwar hatte Ulysses diesen Vorschlag nicht ernst gemeint, doch Humphrey schien tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich, während er seinen Schnürsenkel durch die Löcher zog, nickte er. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich kann meiner Mutter schreiben, dass sie mir noch eine Karte herstellen soll. Sie macht das mit Zauberkraft und braucht keine Sekunde dafür. Solange kann Plumbeus gerne die erste Karte haben, er wird sie wirklich dringender benötigen als wir beide, oder?"

Ulysses war sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht so sicher. Bei der schieren Größe des Schlosses hätte er sich am liebsten einen Fremdenführer zu Weihnachten gewünscht, aber eine Karte erschien ihm für den Notfall auch nicht allzu schlecht. Dennoch sagte er schließlich lahm: „Ja, lass sie uns Plumbeus geben. Sicherlich treffen wir ihn in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück."

Wie sich herausstellte, war Plumbeus in der Großen Halle nirgendwo auszumachen, doch er war längst nicht der einzige Erstklässler, der sein erstes Frühstück in Hogwarts zu verpassen drohte. Als Ulysses und Humphrey sich an den Ravenclaw-Tisch setzten, bemerkte Ulysses den leeren Platz von William Barkley. Es erschien ihm merkwürdig, dass der sonst so vernünftige und selbstständige William sich verlaufen haben sollte, denn Ulysses hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass William sich von allen Neuankömmlingen am ehesten in der fremden Umgebung zurechtfinden würde. Zudem fehlte auch Victoria Knight, was ihm jedoch mehr als gelegen kam, denn es war zu befürchten gewesen, dass Victoria ihren stinkigen Vielfraßrüden zum Frühstück mitgebracht hätte.

Jedoch war die kleine, pummelige Rubeta Cox anwesend. Sie kaute gerade auf einem saftigen Stück Speck herum und ihre Kröte Mona schien in ihrer Armbeuge zu schlafen. Humphrey hatte gestern nach ihrem Eintreffen im Gemeinschaftsraum Rubeta ihre Kröte salbungsvoll überreicht, woraufhin das Mädchen mit Entzücken reagiert hatte. Offenbar war sie kleine Nettigkeiten nicht unbedingt gewohnt.

Während Ulysses sein Milchbrötchen mit einer Schicht Aprikosenmarmelade bestrich, ließ er den Blick weiter umherstreifen. An der Slytherintafel erkannte er Emilia und Elicius, die beide stillschweigend etwas Müsli verdrückten. Einige Meter entfernt, inmitten der älteren Schüler, erkannte er außerdem – und danach hatte er gesucht – den weizenblonden Haarschopf von Imperia Malfoy, die ihr Haar heute feinsäuberlich hochgesteckt trug.

Schließlich wurden die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt, etwas, was Ulysses mit großer Spannung erwartet hatte. Er studierte das Pergament, während er sein inzwischen drittes Milchbrötchen verspeiste und machte sich dann zusammen mit Humphrey und den übrigen Erstklässlern seines Hauses auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Als erstes hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei, zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs.

Da Plumbeus Botts noch immer nicht auftauchte - Ulysses war sich sicher, dass der Junge sich wieder irgendwo verlaufen hatte - machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Ihr Klassenzimmer fanden sie zwar nicht auf Anhieb, doch kaum hatten sie ihn erreicht, schlug Humphrey vor, sie sollten versuchen, sich möglichst in der ersten Reihe einen Platz zu sichern. Das war alles andere als schwierig, denn die meisten Schüler hatten sich in die hintersten Reihen verdrückt, vielleicht aus Sorge darüber, ihr Lehrer könnte sich als blutsaugender Vampir entpuppen. Humphrey jedoch wollte nichts verpassen. „Das erste Kapitel im Schulbuch handelt von der Magie alter Kulturen", sagte er. „Ich finde, das hört sich spannend an."

Ulysses sagte nichts und sah zu, wie sein Klassenkamerad derweil Feder und Tintenglas auf seinem Tisch arrangierte und er fragte sich, ob Humphrey wohl zu der Sorte Ravenclaws gehörte, für die eifriges Lernen oberstes Gebot war. Ulysses selbst hatte sich nie besonders für die Lernerei begeistern können, auch damals nicht, als seine Mutter ihm Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen beigebracht hatte. Er fand, dass er keinen besonders guten Ravenclaw abgab und fragte sich, wann ihn dieses Manko die ersten Punktabzüge einbringen würde.

Kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn war noch immer nichts von dem Hufflepuff Plumbeus Bott und Ulysses` Hausgenossen William und Victoria zu entdecken. Langsam wurde die Zeit knapp. Dennoch, reichlich spät, aber noch immer früher als der Professor stürmten William und Victoria flink in das Klassenzimmer. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn direkt hinter ihnen folgte die behäbige Gestalt ihres neuen Lehrers, der sich in einen altmodischen, mit Spitzenkragen versehenden Samtanzug gequetscht hatte. Auf dem Stundenplan hatte der Name des korpulenten und schier uralten Mannes gestanden: Professor Binns. Und eben dieser Professor schlurfte nun in stattlicher Langsamkeit in das Innere seines Klassenzimmers und murmelte dabei in seiner Schnauzer: „Na, na, Kinder. Nicht so stürmisch."

Gemeint waren damit William und Victoria, die sich nun keuchend auf den Sitzplätzen hinter Ulysses setzten. Victorias Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, doch William war, trotz seiner schweren Atmung und seiner verschwitzten Stirn, noch immer eine hoheitsvolle Erscheinung.

Professor Binns trat hinter sein Pult und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Stirn, während er mit der anderen Hand geistesabwesend ein paar Zettel aus seiner Ledertasche fischte. Den Blick stur auf den obersten Zettel geheftet, begann er zu murmeln: „Ist ein gewisser Mr. Arkwright anwesend? Samuel Arkwright?"

Einer der Jungen aus Hufflepuff hob seine Hand, doch der Professor beachtete ihn nicht einmal, sondern nuschelte einfach weiter, bis sich auf der Anwesenheitsliste kein Name mehr befand. Ulysses fand das Verfahren ziemlich zwecklos, denn der offenbar sehr desinteressierte Professor Binns hatte auf diese Weise nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Plumbeus Bott nicht in seinem Klassenzimmer hockte.

Erst William machte ihn darauf aufmerksam. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", sagte er, „aber wir sind nicht alle vollzählig. Mr. Bott fehlt." Sicherlich war es ungewöhnlich, dass ein Elfjähriger Junge seinen Mitschüler „Mr. Bott" nannte, aber William Barkley hätte schon einhändig einen Zentaur stemmen müssen, um Ulysses noch in irgendeiner Weise überraschen zu können. Es war einfach die Art des Jungen, sich grundsätzlich von seinen Altersgenossen zu unterscheiden.

Professor Binns murmelte irgendwas, doch seine einzige Reaktion darauf bestand darin, noch mehr Zettel aus seiner Tasche hervorzubefördern und zu ordnen.

„William und ich haben ihn nach dem Frühstück noch getroffen", berichtete Victoria, scheinbar leicht amüsiert, „Plumbeus sagte, er habe sich verlaufen und da haben wir beschlossen, ihn mit uns zu nehmen. Aber er ist irgendwann auf dem Weg verloren gegangen."

Wieder reagierte Binns nicht darauf und Ulysses beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie William und Victoria sich daraufhin milde verwirrt ansahen und schließlich mit den Schultern zuckten. Ungefähr zeitgleich begann Professor Binns mit dem Unterricht, der, wie sich schnell herausstellte, ungefähr so staubtrocken wie die trockenste Wüste war.

Zu Anfang redete Binns über die alten Schamanen der Steinzeit und ihre ersten Berührungen mit der Magie und obwohl dieses Thema an sich als spannend bezeichnet werden könnte, wurde es hier zu einem langweiligen Geschwafel, das von Minute zu Minute träger dahinsickerte. Ab und zu wurden sie dazu genötigt, ihre Schulbücher aufzuschlagen, aber Ulysses` Gehirn schien vor lauter Langeweile ein Nickerchen zu machen, denn er war kaum mehr dazu in der Lage, eine Zeile zu lesen. Vor seinen Augen trübte sich die Sicht, bis er nur noch stumpf geradeaus blicken und überlegen konnte, wie er sich für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde am Besten gegen diese pure Langeweile wappnen könnte. Selbst Humphrey Belcher, am Anfang noch Feuer und Flamme, hatte wohl begriffen, dass er von diesem Unterricht nie etwas Spannendes erwarten könnte. Das Aufregendste, was in den gesamten zwei Stunden passierte, war Plumbeus Bott, der kurz vor Unterrichtsschluss die Tür öffnete.

Ulysses fühlte fast so etwas wie Adrenalin in seinem Blut.

Bevor Plumbeus sich für seine lange Verspätung entschuldigen konnte, war der Unterricht beendet und die Schüler sprangen erleichtert auf, bereit zur Flucht.

Ulysses und Humphrey traten auf Plumbeus zu und ihnen folgten William und Victoria, offensichtlich interessiert daran, was der Junge zu erzählen hatte.

„Was war denn los?", fragte Ulysses Plumbeus.

Schweigen.

„Plumbeus?"

„Ich habe verschlafen", antwortete Plumbeus so stockend, als ob er mit einem ganz besonders schwierigen Gedicht kämpfte, das er auswendig gelernt hatte.

„Passiert schon mal", beruhigte ihn Humphrey.

„Und dann hab ich mich verlaufen", fuhr Plumbeus lahm fort. Victoria kicherte daraufhin und William sagte: „Das war nicht zu übersehen, Bott. Aber ich frage mich, wie du das geschafft hast. Warst du denn nicht direkt hinter Victoria und mir?"

Plumbeus starrte beschämt auf seine kleinen, dicken Füße. „Falsche Treppe", murmelte er schließlich in Richtung Erdboden. „Bin in den Kerkern gelandet."

„Hier gibt es Kerker?" Victoria war hellhörig geworden. „So mit Folterwerkzeugen und allem?"

Schließlich trat Humphrey vor und überreichte Plumbeus feierlich die Karte. „Das ist eine Abbildung von Hogwarts. Wenn du dich das nächste Mal verläufst, werf einfach einen Blick drauf."

Plumbeus öffnete den Mund mit einer dramatischen Langsamkeit.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken", versicherte ihm Ulysses.

Plumbeus` Mund öffnete sich weiter.

„Ja, das haben wir gerne gemacht", fuhr Humphrey gutgelaunt fort.

Plumbeus nieste in einer Lautstärke und mit einer Gewalt, wie es absolut unfassbar war. Ulysses, Humphrey, William und Victoria wurden von einem schleimigen Sprühregen bedeckt. Entsetzt starrten sie Plumbeus daraufhin an.

Plumbeus zog die Nase hoch, betrachtete die Karte in seiner Hand als bemerke er sie erst jetzt, murmelte ein „Danke" und verschwand trottend aus dem Klassenzimmer.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Emilia traf ihren jüngeren Bruder zufällig inmitten eines Gewirrs aus Korridoren, in dem sie gerade selbst fast die Orientierung verloren hätte. Nachdem sie ihre ersten beiden Schulstunden – Zaubertränke – absolviert hatte, hatte sie eigentlich vorgehabt, auf schnellstmöglichen Weg zu dem Klassenraum zu gelangen, in dem das Fach Verwandlungen unterrichtet wurde. Nun jedoch kam sie neben Elicius zum Stehen, der gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen war, aus einem der wuchtigen Fenster hinaus auf die noch immer grüne Landschaft zu blicken.

„Wie war dein Tag bisher?", erkundigte sich Elicius sogleich.

„Grausam", murmelte Emilia und musste unwillkürlich seufzen. „Mir ist ein Kessel um die Ohren geflogen und hab deshalb Punkteabzug bekommen … es war peinlich. Naja, trotzdem sollte ich mir das nächste Mal sehr viel mehr Mühe geben. In dem Fach verlangt man schließlich nicht von mir, mit dem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln und das ist natürlich ein Vorteil." Emilia betonte ihre Worte nur mit einem kleinen Hauch der Enttäuschung, die sie tatsächlich empfand. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, ein Fach, in dem man bloß Zutaten in einen Kessel warf um diese dann zu verrühren, könnte sich keineswegs als grässlicher Unterricht entpuppen. Ihre Frustration darüber, dass sie den Lehrstoff dennoch nicht bewältigen konnte, war jedoch gering im Vergleich zu der Angst vor dem Bevorstehenden. Als nächstes erwartete sie das Fach Verwandlungen, etwas, das den Umgang mit einem Zauberstab voraussetzte.

„Emil, du hast dein erstes Schuljahr auf Fuglefjell fast komplett geschwänzt", sagte Elicius mit fester Stimme, die sogleich weicher wurde, als er ihr versicherte: „Du musst einfach eine Menge aufholen um mit den Schülern hier mithalten zu können. Das ist hart, aber nicht unmöglich."

Emilia hasste es, wenn ihr Bruder begann, den Vernünftigen zu spielen. In ihren Augen war er nicht mehr als ein kleiner, elfjähriger Bruder, um den sie sich Zeit ihres Lebens gekümmert hatte. Sie hingegen war beinahe dreizehn Jahre alt, zu alt also, um sich Elicius` dumme Weisheiten gefallen zu lassen.

Gerade aber, als sie ihn darauf hinweisen wollte, hörten sie einen hässlichen Fluch aus der Jungentoilette dringen, die unweit von Elicius` Fensterplatz entfernt lag.

„Dieser verdammte Bott!", halte es aus dem Bad. „Oh, _kennt_ der eigentlich keine Taschentücher?!"

Sofort wusste Emilia, dass diese Stimme zu Ulysses Rathburn gehörte, denn er hatte ihn schon häufiger in seinem Elternhaus herumschreien hören. Daher waren ihr seine typischen Wutausbrüche gut bekannt.

Neugierig geworden traten Emilia und Elicius näher und nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der beobachten könnte, wie sich ein Mädchen in die Jungentoilette schlich, schlüpften sie hinein.

Emilia sah Ulysses über eines der Waschbecken gebeugt, wo er sich soeben exzessiv die Haare schrubbte. Neben ihm standen zwei weitere Jungen und überraschender Weise auch ein Mädchen, allesamt mit pitschnasser Mähne und einem leicht angewiderten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Was geht hier vor?!", fragte Elicius verwundert beim Anblick der vier tropfenden Köpfe, doch seine Stimme schien Ulysses so zu erschrecken, dass dieser zusammenfuhr und sich dabei den Schädel an den Wasserhahn stieß. Es endete wie es enden musste: mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei.

„Autsch! Verdammt noch mal, so ein Mist!", jaulte er gequält, die Hände schützend auf die schmerzende Stelle gepresst. Hinter ihm bedachte ihn das blonde Mädchen – es war das Mädchen aus dem Fahrenden Ritter - mit einem schadensfrohen Kichern, dem sich Emilia rasch anschloss.

„Du heulst ja!", stellte Elicius an Ulysses gewandt fest. Er klang verblüfft.

„Nein, tu ich nicht … ich hab nur was im Auge", weinte Ulysses, woraufhin sich das Mädchen – Emilia erinnerte sich, dass ihr Name Victoria Knight lautete – vor lauter Lachen den Bauch halten musste. Auch der Junge gleich neben Victoria kam Emilia bekannt vor, auch wenn er nun nicht mehr in zerschlissenen Kordhosen sondern in streng sitzender Schulrobe gekleidet war: Es handelte sich um William Barkley, der Junge, der alleine mit seiner Mutter Dahlia am Rande von Hogsmeade lebte und von dem niemand genau wusste, wer sein Vater war.

„Darf ich fragen, warum ihr euch die Haare wascht? Der Unterricht fängt gleich an", sagte Elicius und blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Genau wie Emilia konnte er sich scheinbar keinen Reim darauf machten, warum vier Erstklässler die kurze Pause nutzten, um sich ihre Haare zu waschen, anstatt zum nächsten Klassenzimmer zu hetzten.

„Ach, wir wurden von einem gewaltigen Nieser erwischt und mit Rotz voll gesprüht", erklärte Victoria gelassen. Ulysses war bereits zu keiner weiteren Äußerung mehr fähig, denn er schluchzte ununterbrochen.

„Sollen wir dich zur Krankenstation bringen, Ulysses?", fragte Elicius vorsichtig.

„Bist du bescheuert?!", brüllte ihn Ulysses an. „Ich geh doch nicht wegen so einem Kleinkram dorthin! Schon gar nicht am ersten Tag!"

„Stell dich nicht so an", sagte Elicius. „Die anderen werden dich schon nicht auslachen." Das jedoch war eindeutig gelogen, schließlich amüsierten sich Emilia und Victoria ja bereits köstlich.

„Wenn du mich nicht erschreckt hättest, Elicius, wär das auch nicht passiert!", brummte Ulysses, während er sich mit dem Handrücken möglichst unauffällig die letzten, dicken Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

Der korpulente Junge neben Ulysses warf einen raschen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Wir sollten uns allmählich beeilen. Der Unterricht beginnt in fünf Minuten."

„Du hast recht, Humphrey", nickte Victoria, schritt zu einem der Waschbecken hinüber und wrang sich ihre tropfnassen, langen Haare behelfsmäßig aus, ehe sie ihre Mähne in einem lockeren Zopf bändigte. „Es ist unser erster Tag, da müssen wir uns schließlich Mühe geben!" Sie sagte es mit einem vorwitzigen Grinsen im Gesicht und Emilia beschlich das Gefühl, dass ihre Sorge in Bezug auf die Pünktlichkeit eher dem blanken Sarkasmus zuzuordnen war.

Doch ehe Emilia, Elicius, Ulysses, Victoria, William und Humphrey die Toilette verlassen konnten, stürmten vier Jugendliche grölend hinein.

„Was für ein Tag, Kumpels!", rief der eine, dessen Gesicht Emilia unangenehm bekannt vorkam. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie dumm die olle Sprout aus der Wäsche geguckt hat? Das war es alle mal wert, was?" Der Jugendliche verstummte sofort, als er die Kinder bemerkte, in die er voller Übermut beinahe hineingerannt wäre. Auch das geierhafte Lachen seine drei Kumpanen klang augenblicklich ab, während sich die beiden Gruppen – die Jugendlichen und die Kinder - überrascht beäugten.

„Gar nicht im Unterricht?", erkundigte sich einer der älteren Schüler und klang hämisch. Er war groß, muskulös und verfügte über volles, blondes Haar, durch das sein böse dreinblickendes Gesicht etwas von seiner dramatischen, ja fast angst einflößenden Wirkung verlor. In der Tat hätte er sogar sehr gut aussehen können, hätte er sich nicht darauf beschränkt, die Jüngeren so gemeingefährlich wie möglich anzustarren. Emilia hatte den Blonden noch nie zuvor gesehen, erkannte jedoch dafür endlich denjenigen Jugendlichen, der als erster in die Toilette hineingestürmt war: Es war Garm McKinstry, der ruppige Kerl, der Imperia Malfoy gestern im Expresszug wie ein Hund gefolgt war und sie dabei mit verliebten Blicken geradezu überschüttet hatte.

Garm McKinstry trat näher an die Kinder heran und betrachtete sie kritisch, musternd. „Seid Frischlinge, wie?", fragte er schließlich. „Erstklässler?"

Hinter ihm nährten sich seine drei Kumpanen wie Schatten und der Blonde fuhr sich mit wenig überzeugender Nachdenklichkeit über sein Kinn, während er sinnierte: „Die Frischlinge sind gerade dabei, den Unterricht zu verpassen, Garm. Vielleicht sollten wir vorbildliche Schüler sein und uns darum kümmern, dass sie dennoch etwas lernen. Wir könnten ihnen beispielsweise unsere Tarife erklären."

„Tarife?!", platzte es aus Victoria heraus. „Wovon redet ihr?"

„Wovon redet ihr?", äffte Garm sie nach, ehe er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete und in geschäftlichem Ton fortfuhr: „Wir bessern unser Taschengeld auf, indem wir dem Hausmeister und seinen Gehilfen dabei unterstützen, gegen die anhaltende Verschmutzung unserer geliebten Schule vorzugehen." Es klang, als würde er die Worte aus einem Buch vorlesen. Während er seine kleine Rede vortrug, schritt er hoheitsvoll an den Kindern vorbei und hinüber zu den Waschbecken, die er kurz in Augenschein nahm. „Aha, bereits der erste Verstoß gegen die Schulordnung!", triumphierte er schließlich und seine drei Kumpels lachten gierig. Garm fuhr fort: „Es wurden vier Waschbecken benutzt und niemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht, die Wasserflecken am Rand und auf dem Boden wegzuwischen. Es tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen dafür Strafgelder kassieren."

Das war der Moment, in dem Emilia realisierte, dass die vier Jugendlichen nicht wirklich im Dienst der Schule handeln konnten, sondern sich nur deshalb die Aufseher spielten, um kleinen, dummen Schülern Angst zu machen und ganz nebenbei auch deren Taschengeld abzuluchsen. In einem Anflug ritterlichen Mutes trat sie daher vor und zischte: „Wer seid ihr wirklich? Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr _echte_ Ordnungshüter seid!"

„Kleine", seufzte Garm, „vergiss es. Das ist zu hoch für dich. Merk dir folgendes: Lass uns unseren Kram machen und halte dich daraus."

„Denn wenn du dich einmischt", fügte der dritte Jugendliche, ein kleiner, übergewichtiger Kerl mit unzufriedener Miene, hinzu, „gibt's Strafstunden. Strafstunden laufen bei uns anders als bei den Lehrern. Wir sind nämlich vier sehr kreative Köpfe und können uns wirklich gemeine Dinge ausdenken."

„Ganz recht, Erebus", nickte Garm dem Dicken zu, ehe er sich wieder an Emilia wandte und ihr mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn schnipste. „Wenn du also keine Lust auf unsere Bestrafungen hast, dann raus mit dem Geld. Vier nasse Waschbecken kosten euch bloß schlappe vier Sickel. Aber wenn du lieber weiter rumpöbeln willst, kann ich gerne noch mal zehn Sickel drauflegen."

Der vierte und letzte Jugendliche im Bunde war ein drahtiger Kerl mit unangenehmem, etwas fahrigem Dauergrinsen. Als er vortrat, und sich dabei an dem dicken Erebus und dem stattlichen Blonden vorbeidrängte, packte er Humphrey bei den Schultern. Mit aller Kraft, die seine lange, sehnige Hand aufbringen konnte, übte der Jugendliche schmerzhaften Druck auf Humphreys Schulter aus, so dass der Junge das Gesicht verziehen musste.

„Ohne blaue Flecken kommt ihr nicht an uns vorbei!", stellte der Dauergrinsende klar. „Wir machen euch das Leben schwer, wenn ihr nicht ko – kooo – koopiert." Ein fragender Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er über das letzte Wort seiner dramatischen Ansprache immer wieder stolperte. Ratlos blickte er den großen Blonden an. „Veikko?", fragte er kleinlaut und diesmal ohne Grinsen im Gesicht. „Wie heißt dieses verfluchte Wort noch gleich?"

Veikko würdigte seinem Kumpanen keines Blickes, doch durch seine geschlossenen Zahnreihe hindurch zischte er: „Es heißt `kooperiert´, Prester."

Augenblicklich kehrte das Grinsen in Presters Gesicht zurück „Kooperiert, richtig!" Dabei schüttelte er Humphrey, der noch immer in seiner Gewalt war, ordentlich durch und der Junge quiekte leise vor Schmerzen.

Emilia, Elicius, Ulysses und Victoria sahen sich wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin verunsichert an. Nur William Barkley, der seine Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt hielt, schien unbeeindruckt und starrte unverwandt auf Garm McKinstry, als hoffte er, alleine seine kühlten Blicke könnten töten. Auch Garm schien sich dessen bewusst zu werden und offenbar betrachtete er William von da an als ein quälgeistiges, aufmüpfiges Insekt, das es verdiente, augenblicklich zertreten zu werden.

„Was willst du?", schnarrte Garm selbstsicher in Richtung William, der jedoch keine Mine verzog.

„Was soll ich schon wollen?", gab er gelangweilt zurück. „Vielleicht, dass ihr eure albernen Methoden Geldzuverdienen aufgebt und eure Mütter einfach um mehr Taschengeld bittet?" William sagte die Worte mit einer Kälte und Klarheit, die Garm sichtlich verblüfften. Im ersten Moment schien der Jugendliche sogar gehemmt auf Grund der Selbstsicherheit eines Elfjährigen, der mehr als einen Kopf kleiner war als er selbst und längst nicht über die selbe Körperkraft wie er verfügte. Im zweiten Moment jedoch – Garm schien zu begreifen, dass er die Worte einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte – trat er vor, holte aus und boxte William in die Magengrube.

Victoria keuchte entsetzt auf, Elicius schrie empört. William wurde durch die Kraft des Schlages gegen die Waschbecken geworfen und das Geräusch war dumpf, als der schmale Rücken des Jungen gegen das harte, massive Porzellan krachte.

Garm warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte aus vollem Halse, während William sich mühte, standhaft zu bleiben und nicht gen Boden zu stürzen. Emilia sah ihm deutlich an, dass der Aufprall ihm große Schmerzen verursacht haben musste, doch William hielt sich wacker, würgte den Schmerz hinunter und fixierte Garm mit einem eisigen Blick.

„Das war nicht einmal halbe Kraft, Junge!", feixte Garm und er musste laut sprechen, denn hinter ihm gackerten seine drei Freunde, Veikko, Erebus und Prester noch immer voller Schadensfreude. „Und jetzt gebt uns endlich die vier Sickel, wenn ihr euch weiteren Ärger ersparen wollt. Seid vernünftig und akzeptiert, dass sechs drollige, kleine Kinder nichts gegen uns ausrichten können. Was wollt ihr schon tun? Uns mit einem Wingardium Leviosa bedrohen?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht mal das, Garm", lachte Veikko. „Was lernt mal denn schon großartig am ersten Schultag? Sie könnten uns höchstens mit einem Vortrag über die richtige Pflege von Schulbüchern zu Tode langweilen."

Inzwischen schienen zumindest Ulysses und Humphrey bereit, den Jugendlichen einfach die vier Sickel auszuhändigen, wahrscheinlich aus Angst vor Schlägen oder weiteren Kosten. Emilia jedoch widerstrebte es, irgendwem auch nur einen Knut in die Hand zu drücken, denn im Gegensatz zu Ulysses, der aus gutem Hause stammte, war sie mit der Empfindung aufgewachsen, dass jede einzelne Münze etwas Wertvolles war. Wie oft hatte sie in einem Muggel-Supermarkt eine Packung Nudeln oder eine Konservendose klauen müssen, im Anbetracht dessen, dass sie meist nie Geld besessen hatte, es jedoch ihre Aufgabe war, für Elicius und sich selbst etwas Essbares aufzutreiben? Nein, lieber hätte Emilia einen Schlag in den Magen kassiert, als nach der Nase von Halunken zu tanzen.

Also trat sie ein weiteres Mal vor und diesmal war sie den Jugendlichen so nah, das ein jeder von ihnen sie mit einem Faustschlag ohne Probleme hätte treffen können. Garm, Veikko, Erebus und Prester blinzelten milde verblüfft zu ihr hinunter und erst jetzt fielen Emilia die Abzeichen an ihren Schulroben auf: Alle vier trugen sie das silbergrüne Emblem Slytherins, das auch ihre eigene Brust zierte. Ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl stieg in ihr auf und unwillkürlich fragte sich Emilia, ob es für das Haus Slytherin üblich war, übles Gesindel und Raufbolde hervorzubringen. Hatte Emilias Vater, ebenfalls ein Slytherin, zu seiner Zeit eine ähnliche Karriere verfolgt? Hatte auch er versucht, jüngeren Schülern das Geld abzunehmen und hatte er Skrupel gehabt, Kindern Magenschläge oder Schlimmeres zu verpassen?

„Was willst du schon wieder, vorlaute Göre?", riss Garm sie aus ihren Gedanken. Emilia schreckte auf, konnte sich jedoch augenblicklich wieder auf die Worte konzentrieren, die ihr schon seit einigen Sekunden brennendheiß auf der Zunge lagen. „Keiner von uns", begann sie langsam, „wird euch irgendetwas bezahlen. Ihr könnt uns verprügeln. Meinetwegen. Aber ihr könnt uns nicht töten. Also wird uns nichts und niemand davon abhalten, bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit zu einem Professor zu gehen und euch zu verpfeifen. Wir werden immer das letzte Wort haben."

Emilia war sich sicher, dass Ulysses hinter ihrem Rücken laut schluckte, doch sie achtete nicht weiter auf ihn. Viel interessanter war schließlich die Reaktion von Garm McKinsty, der sie zwar aus hasserfüllten dunklen Augen heraus finster anstarrte, aber dennoch etwas bleich um die Nase geworden war. Hinter ihm kaute Prester unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe, versäumte es jedoch nicht, Humphrey ein weiteres Mal das Schlüsselbein zu quetschen.

Es fiel Garm sichtlich schwer, sein triumphierendes Lächeln wiederzufinden und als er endlich so etwas wie ein Grinsen zustande gebracht hatte, wirkte es eher wie eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse. „Du weißt nicht, was Prügel sind", sagte er leise und fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger von Emilias Stirn. „Ihr werdet es schwer haben von nun an! Denkt ihr ernsthaft, wir lassen uns von solch blöden Drohungen beeindrucken?!"

Emilia zwang sich, den nötigen Mut zu zeigen und Garms Frage mit einem frechen Nicken zu beantworten.

„Na schön!", zischte er, inzwischen rasend vor Wut. Mit einer kaum merklichen Kopfbewegung wandte er sich an den dicklichen Erebus, der hinter ihm stand. „Erinnere mich daran, dass wir von diesen sechs Wickelkindern demnächst die doppelten Preise verlangen. Für Klobesuche den dreifachen."

„Es gibt übrigens Vergünstigungen, wenn ihr euer eigenes Klopapier mitbringt!", mischte sich Prester in einer unpassend gutgelaunten Tonlage ein.

Auf Garms Stirn pochte eine zornige, kleine Ader, als er zischte: „Nein Prester, in diesem Fall streichen wir die Vergünstigungen."

„Oh."

„Also was ist jetzt?", erkundigte sich Veikko. Er trat schon seit einer geraumen Zeit ungeduldig von einem Fuß zu anderen und rieb sich dabei unentwegt die Fäuste. „Lass uns die Kinderchen endlich verprügeln!"

Nun hätte die Situation natürlich unangenehm ausgehen können, wenn nicht plötzlich ein Mann die Toilette betreten hätte, wahrscheinlich alarmiert durch Veikkos unnötig laute Kampfansage. Bei dem Mann handelte es sich um Argus Filch, den hageren Lehrling von Hausmeister Mr. Pringle, und Filchs Augen wurden groß beim Anblick des Szenarios. Die Augen eines Menschen, der soeben den Fang des Tages gemacht hatte.

„Na, wen haben wir denn hier?", lächelte Filch dunkel und umkreiste dabei die Jugendlichen lauernd. „Unser Chorknabe Garm McKinstry ist also auf kriminellen Abwegen, ja?"

Garm lief rot an und binnen weniger Sekunden hatten seine Wangen eine knallrote Farbe angenommen, die Emilia stark an die hässlichen Lippenstifte ihrer Mutter erinnerten. Der peinliche Moment wurde von Victoria Knight gekrönt, die bei Erwähnung des „Chorknaben" in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war.

„Ich hab schon eine Menge über dich gehört, McKinstry", fuhr Filch gemächlich fort, genoss aber offensichtlich den Augenblick des Triumphes. „Der alte Mr. Pringle hat mir viel von dir erzählt. Auch von deinen drei Kumpels." Voller Häme wandte er sich Garms Freunden zu, die sich hinter dem Rücken ihres Anführers zusammengescharrt hatten wie verängstigte Tierkinder. „Da hätten wir also Veikko Johnson, richtig?" Filch nickte dem Blonden zu. „Und Erebus Nott und Prester Perkins. Ja, ja, ich bin schon längst über euch vier im Bilde. Hab meine Hausaufgaben gemacht, wisst ihr? Hab mir eure Akten angesehen und den Geschichten des verzweifelten Mr. Pringles gelauscht, der mir von euern Untaten erzählt hat."

Nun ganz kleinlaut geworden starrten die vier Jugendlichen gen Boden und freiwillig entließ Prester schließlich auch Humphrey aus seinem Griff, als hoffte er, dadurch eine mildere Strafe zu bekommen.

„Mr. Pringle wird begeistert sein", sagte Filch. „Ihr dürft gleich mit in das Büro kommen und euch eure Strafarbeiten abholen." Er nickte den Jugendlichen zu, die sich schließlich langsam in Bewegung setzten und der Reihe nach aus der Toilette trotteten. Auf ihren Fersen folgte Filch lauernd, nicht ohne sich jedoch noch einmal zu Emilia und den anderen umzudrehen und ihnen unwirsch mitzuteilen: „Ab mit euch zum Unterricht, ehe ich euch wegen frechen Herumtrödelns auch noch eine Strafe aufhalse!"

Da jeder von ihnen bezweifelte, dass Filch in dieser Hinsicht nur große Töne spuckte, beeilten sie sich, die Jungentoilette ebenfalls zu verlassen. Im Korridor und außer Sicht- und Hörweite von Filch, wagten sie es kurz innezuhalten.

„William, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", erkundigte sich Victoria sorgenvoll. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Garms Faustschlag dem Jungen noch immer Schmerzen bereitete, denn William presste sich seine Hand schützend auf den Bauch und Emilia fand, dass er deutlich blasser geworden war.

„Hm", machte William. „Ich werde nicht umkommen, mach dir keine Gedanken, Victoria. Es ist nur so, dass ich wirklich nicht glaube, dass Garm McKinstry nur mit halber Kraft zugeschlagen hat."

„Das war garantiert nicht halbe Kraft!", knurrte Elicius wütend. „Der Schlag hat sich angehört, als hätte er dir deine Innereien zu Brei gequetscht."

„Elicius, halt den Mund." Emilia verdrehte die Augen, konnte ein Schmunzeln jedoch nicht ganz verbergen. „Wenn du weiter von Brei und Innereien redest, kotzt er am Ende noch."

William schien anderer Meinung, denn er warf ihr einen trotzigen Blick zu. Wie zum Beweiß, dass sie ihn vollkommen unterschätzte, nahm er die Hand von seinem schmerzenden Bauch und richtete sich zur vollen, stattlichen Größe auf.

„Leute", mischte sich Humphrey drängend ein. „Laut meiner Uhr sind wir schon zehn Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht. Wir sollten uns besser beeilen, ehe wir wirklich noch Strafarbeiten aufgedrückt bekommen."

Zugegeben, Emilia hatte den Unterricht völlig vergessen und die Erinnerung daran ernüchterte sie schlagartig. Der Gedanke an erfolglosem Herumgefuchtel mit ihrem Zauberstab – und das würde sie im Fach Verwandlungen garantiert erwarten – verflog auch das letzte bisschen Adrenalin in ihrem Blut.

Und so sorgte Humphreys kleine Zeitansage dafür, dass sich die Wege der sechs Kinder schnell wieder trennten. Die Ravenclaws Ulysses, William, Victoria und Humphrey machten sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst, zusammen mit Elicius, der als Slytherin die Doppelstunde mit ihnen gemeinsam abzusitzen hatte. Emilia folgte als einzige den Korridor in eine andere Richtung und fühlte sich kaum besser als ein geprügelter Hund, als sie endlich den Klassenraum betrat, dem Lehrer eine Entschuldigung zumurmelte und sich alleine auf den hintersten Platz des Raumes setzte. Der Gedanke, dass sie dem Drang zum Schwänzen nicht nachgegeben hatte, war nunmehr wie eine Plage: Im Anbetracht des nachfolgenden Unterrichts wünschte sie sich, sie wäre dem Klassenraum fern geblieben.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Für Ulysses endete der erste Schultag mit zwei Unterrichtstunden Kräuterkunde, geleitet von Professor Sprout, einer drallen, kleinen und gutmütigen Frau. Zu Beginn war Ulysses guten Mutes, schließlich hatte er sich gerade beim Mittagessen Kartoffeln und Steak schmecken lassen und er fand, dass es sicherlich einfacher sein würde, mit vollem Magen zu lernen als mit leerem.

Professor Sprout erzählte den Erstklässlern – erneut bestand die Klasse aus Ravenclaws und Slytherins - von einem Zuchtprojekt, das sie gerne mit ihnen in Angriff nehmen wollte. Zwar hatte sie ein solches Projekt noch nie mit so jungen Schülern durchgeführt, doch ganz nach dem Motto „Probieren geht über Studieren" zierte sie sich nicht davor, es dennoch zu versuchen. Ulysses fand, dass Sprouts Vorstellungen durchaus interessant und reizvoll klangen: So sollten sich die Schüler in drei Gruppen aufteilen, bis zum Ende des Jahres einen Keim zu einer Pflanze heranzüchten und diese dann den übrigen Gruppen vorstellen. Extrapunkte gab es für besonders seltene und schwer zu züchtende Pflanzen, und Sprout wurde nicht müde zu betonen, dass sie eine selbst herangezogene Butterblume definitiv nicht als Erfolg werten würde.

Bei der Aufteilung der Gruppen hielt sich Ulysses an die Kinder, die ihm bereits bekannt waren und nach kurzer Zeit bestand sein Team aus den Ravenclaws Humphrey Belcher, Victoria Knight, William Barkley, der Krötenliebhaberin Rubeta Cox und den drei Slytherins Elicius Eliassen, Rubetas Zwillingsschwester Arachne Cox und Coco Mahiri, einem drolligen, kaffeebraunem Mädchen mit löwenähnlicher Frisur.

„So, die Gruppen sind aufgeteilt?", zwitscherte Sprout nach einiger Zeit. Kollektives Nicken war die Antwort und während Sprout daraufhin hin und her flitzte, um sich die Namen aller Gruppenmitglieder zu notieren, schlug sie vor: „Bevor ihr euch für ein Zuchtprojekt entscheidet, werden wir unsere ersten beiden gemeinsamen Stunden dazu nutzen, etwas über das Hegen und Pflegen von Pflanzen zu erfahren. Es soll schließlich Leute geben, die ihre Schützlinge nicht einmal richtig _gießen_ können und das soll uns ja nicht passieren, oder?"

Ulysses beschloss, dass es an dieser Stelle besser wäre zu Schweigen und im Stillen seiner ersten und einzigen Zimmerpflanze zu gedenken, die er alleine auf _diese_ Weise in den frühen Tod getrieben hatte.

„Und deshalb", fuhr Sprout mit herzlichem Lächeln fort, „schnappt ihr euch nun eure Gruppenmitglieder und erledigt ein paar hübsche und abwechslungsreiche Aufgaben, damit ihr ein Gefühl für die Pflanzenwelt bekommt." Dabei hielt sie drei Pergamentseiten hoch, wedelte feierlich damit und drückte jeder Gruppe schließlich eine davon in die Hand. Wie vermutet befand sich auf dem Pergament von Ulysses` Gruppe nicht mehr als eine kleine Liste, die so alltägliche Dinge enthielt wie: _Füttert eine Fleischfressende-Pflanze; gießt das Alraunenbeet, entstaubt die Blätter des Nesselbaumes._

Insgesamt hielt die Liste zwanzig dieser kleiner Aufgaben bereit und ganz unten hatte Professor Sprout auf das Pergament geschrieben: _Viel Erfolg und noch mehr Spaß!_

Ulysses hatte in diesem Moment nicht das Gefühl, die Sache könnte in einem regelrechten Desaster enden, doch genau so kam es. Wie sich nämlich herausstellte, war nicht nur Ulysses gänzlich untalentiert im Umgang mit Pflanzen, sondern auch fast sein gesamtes übriges Team. Und so fiel Ulysses nach kurzer Zeit kopfüber in eine blutsaugende Wildrosenhecke als er gerade dabei war, diese zu begießen; Humphrey Belcher wurde bei der darauf folgenden Rettungsaktion ebenfalls stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen; Coco Mahiri bekam wegen Ulysses` und Humphreys Unfall einen so maßlosen Lachanfall, dass sie minutenlang nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war; Rubeta Cox zertrat einige Setzlinge, als sie ihrer Kröte Mona hinterher jagte; Rubetas Schwester Arachne – die ihre Vorliebe für schreckliche Haustiere teilte – musste zusehen, wie ihre haarige Spinne aus unerfindlichen Grund wertvolle Setzlinge verspeiste; und Elicius schaffte es nicht, eine Riesen-Venusfliegenfalle zu füttern, ohne dass diese ihm fast die Finger abbiss. Einzig Victoria und William erledigten ihre Aufgaben ohne spektakuläre Unfälle, Blutvergießen und Tränen, doch ihre guten Leisten reichten nicht, um das katastrophale Unvermögen der sechs anderen zu überstrahlen.

Am Ende des Unterrichts starrte Professor Sprout Ulysses und das restliche Team mit versteinerter Miene an, als überlege sie ernsthaft, sie für immer aus den Gewächshäusern zu verbannen.

„Kräuterkunde ist irgendwie nicht so unser Ding", gestand Ulysses überflüssigerweise an Humphrey gewandt, während er sich einen Dorn aus der Handfläche zog.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Danke für die Reviews.

Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, ist Professor Binns in meiner Geschichte noch kein Geist …


	10. Von Kröten und Kieselsteinen

**10. Von Kröten und Kieselsteinen**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter._

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte Toilettenmafia. _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf._

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vieöfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sommer 1961_

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages bekam Ulysses als erstes einen richtiggehenden Schock.

„Du wusstest nicht, dass wir jetzt Flugunterricht haben?", erkundigte sich Humphrey erstaunt, nachdem Ulysses beim Betrachten des Stundenplanes laut stöhnend die Hände vor den Kopf geschlagen hatte.

„Nein…", murmelte Ulysses. „Oder vielleicht habe ich es auch verdrängt, wer weiß?"

Aus großen, unverständlichen Augen heraus starrte Humphrey ihn an, scheinbar unfähig, Ulysses` Frustration zu verstehen. „Warte", sagte er schließlich matt. „Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass du dich _nicht_ auf den Flugunterricht freust?"

Tatsächlich herrschte an diesem Morgen eine ausgelassene Stimmung am Frühstückstisch der Ravenclaws und ein jeder Erstklässler schien sich darüber zu freuen, gleich einen Besen besteigen zu dürfen. Nur Ulysses war von dieser Heiterkeit ausgenommen und hockte wie ein depressiver, schlaffer Kartoffelsack auf seinem Platz.

„Oh, ich hasse Besen!", murrte er. „Ich hasse alles, was irgendwie damit zusammenhängt. Fliegen ist einfach nichts für mich! Ich frage mich, ob man sich davor drücken kann." Zu allem Überfluss absolvierten die Ravenclaws den Flugunterricht mit den Gryffindors und Ulysses wusste, dass diese nicht unbedingt zu Besonnenheit beim Fliegen, sondern vielmehr zu halsbrecherischen Aktionen neigten. Die Chancen standen also schlecht, dass er diesen Tag heil überstehen würde.

Vielleicht hatte Humphrey beschlossen, ihm seine Angst zu nehmen, jedenfalls wurde er nicht müde, seine Begeisterung offen zur Schau zu stellen. „Also ich glaube, Fliegen könnte sogar mein Lieblingsfach werden", sagte er, bevor er ein großes Stück von seinem Karamellbrötchen abbiss und weiter murmelte: „Bisher fand ich Zauberkunst ja am interessantesten, aber das könnte sich heute ändern. Und tröste dich, Ulysses, denn wenigstens wird der Flugunterricht nicht so schlimm werden wie Geschichte der Zauberei."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Flugunterricht es sehr wohl in Sachen Horrorfaktor mit Geschichte der Zauberei aufnehmen konnte. Die Ravenclaws und Gryffindors hatten sich draußen, unter einem strahlenden Himmel versammelt, der so endlos weit und blau zu sein schien, dass sich alleine durch die Betrachtung leichtes Schwindelgefühl in Ulysses aufbaute. Beim Gedanken daran, dort oben mit einem zerbrechlichen, kleinen Besen Kreise zu ziehen, hätte er am liebsten den Kopf im Sand vergraben.

Geleitet wurde der Unterricht von Ali Bashir, einem Professor mit eindeutig arabischen Zügen und einer Laune, die selbst die Sonne überstrahlen könnte. Professor Bashir hielt nicht fiel von Besen – und das war Ulysses sympathisch – sondern schwärmte von Fliegenden Teppichen, die in seiner Heimat so beliebt waren wie Quidditch in England.

„Natürlich", sagte Professor Bashir wild gestikulierend und mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck im Gesicht, als er auf die bereitliegenden Besen deutete, „würde ich euch gerne zeigen wie fliegen mit Teppich. Aber Schule sagt, ihr erst lernen Fliegen mit die Besen und Bashir muss sich dran halten, nicht? Also lernt schnell und gut, so dass wir uns widmen können die Fliegende Teppich." Er hatte einen fauchenden Akzent, der trotz seiner freundlichen Erscheinung äußert gefährlich klang, dennoch beschloss Ulysses, ihn zu mögen. Ein Lehrer, der ihm dazu riet, auf einem Teppich zu fliegen, war eindeutig angenehmer als ein Besenfanatiker. Die Todesrate beim Besenflug war schließlich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit höher.

Nachdem Professor Bashir die Schulbesen verteilt und ihnen kurz die Theorie erklärt hatte, sollten sie die restliche Zeit damit verbringen, mit geringem Abstand zum Boden über der Wiese zu fliegen.

Ulysses` Besen streikte natürlich und als er dieses Problem schließlich gelöst hatte, war es nicht leicht, sich überhaupt auf dem Besen zu halten. Zum Glück war Ulysses in dieser Hinsicht nicht der einzige Schüler in Schwierigkeiten; der größte Teil der Klasse schipperte wankend über den Boden oder flog so langsam, dass sie beinahe auf der Stelle standen, wenn sie nicht gerade so niedrig flogen, dass sie mit den Stiefelspitzen den Rasen frisierten. William Barkley zeigte etwas mehr Talent, indem er es wenigstens zu einer lässigen Linkskurve brachte und Victoria Knight hatte zumindest die Durchschnittshöhe von einem halben Meter deutlich überschritten.

Professor Bashir versuchte zwar, seine Schüler mit Salven des Lobes zu ermutigen, aber es zeigte bei kaum jemandem eine große Wirkung.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde waren drei Mädchen aus Gryffindor spurlos verschwunden und wurden schließlich hoch oben in einer Baumkrone entdeckt, dem sie in ihrem gryffindorischem Übermut etwas zu Nahe gekommen waren. Während der von Professor Bashir ausgeführten Rettungsaktion kicherten sie ununterbrochen vor sich hin.

Nach dem frustrierenden Flugunterricht nahm sich Professor McGonagall ihrem Schicksal an und traktierte sie mit der schwierigen Kunst der Verwandlung.

Die Ravenclaws, nun zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs, gaben sich Mühe, aber ein Streichholz in eine Stecknadel zu verwandeln war offenbar zu viel des Guten.

Nach mehreren spektakulären Zwischenfällen, einer negativen Glanzleistung von Rubeta Cox, mehreren Punkten Abzug und einem viel zu verspätet auftauchenden Plumbeus Bott, entließ Professor McGonagall sie mit den Worten: „Ihr werdet noch viel Schande über eure Häuser bringen."

Obwohl sie diese Worte nicht ernst gemeint hatte, wussten alle, dass es dennoch irgendwie der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Ulysses hatte die Frustrationsgrenze längst überschritten, als er sich während der Mittagspause in die Große Halle begab, es jedoch einfach nicht schaffte, mehr als einen Teller der köstlichen Bratkartoffeln mit Speck und Zwiebeln zu essen. Ihm war klar, dass ihm seine schlechten Leistungen auf den Magen geschlagen sein mussten und so beschloss er, den Rest der Pause lieber dafür zu nutzen, seinen Eltern einen Brief über das bisher Erlebte zu schreiben. Ganz alleine stieg er also die vielen Treppen bis hin zur Eulerei hinauf, etwas überrascht darüber, dass er den Weg auf Anhieb fand. Die Eulerei entpuppte sich als ein runder Raum mit zahllosen Nischen in den Wänden, wo sich kleine und große Eulen tümmelten, ebenso wie auf dem hölzernen Gebälk. Ulysses versuchte den beißenden Gestank zu ignorieren und durch den Mund zu atmen, während er dem am Boden liegenden Eulenmist großzügig auswich. Blieb zu hoffen, dass sich jemand irgendwann dazu erbarmen würde, die Eulerei kräftig durchzuschrubben.

Auf der Suche nach einer Schuleule ließ Ulysses den Blick schweifen und er war zu tiefst erschrocken, als er schließlich bemerkte, dass er nicht die einzige Person war, die sich während der Mittagspause hierher verirrt hatte. Auf dem Fenstersims saß ein Mädchen; sie hatte das Fenster weit geöffnet und Wind rauschte herein, spielte mit ihren silberblonden Haaren und dem Stoff ihres Schulrockes. Das Mädchen blickte angestrengt hinaus, nach unten, auf die Wiesen direkt unterhalb des Turmes. Vielleicht war ihr etwas hinuntergefallen?

Ulysses wollte augenblicklich umkehren, machte einen Schritt rückwärts und brachte dabei die alten Holzdielen zum knarren, so dass das Mädchen aufblickte. Erst jetzt, als sie ihm das Gesicht zuwandte, bemerkte er, dass es sich um Imperia Malfoy handelte.

„H-hallo", stammelte Ulysses ertappt.

Imperia legte den Kopf schief, ihr Haar fiel ihr dabei über die Schultern. „Bist du nicht der Junge von vorgestern Abend, der sich zusammen mit seinen Freunden verlaufen hatte?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war sehr sanft, fast lieblich. Als ob sie mit einem gleichaltrigen Jungen sprechen würde, den sie auf ihre Art und Weise sehr schätzte.

„Ja, richtig", antwortete er, bemüht darum, nun weniger scheu zu klingen. „Du hast mir quasi das Leben gerettet."

„Hm", machte sie bloß. Dann, nachdem sie eine Weile ihre Schuhe betrachtet hatte, hauchte sie: „Du hattest gestern einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Garm McKinstry und seinen Kumpanen, richtig?"

„Stimmt. Woher - ?" Doch er unterbrach sich. Erübrigte sich die Frage eigentlich nicht sowieso? Er erinnerte sich an die verliebten Blicke Garms, als er und Imperia gemeinsam durch den Hogwartsexpress gestreift waren. Vielleicht, nein, ganz _bestimmt_, standen sie sich so nah, dass Imperia einfach von Garms kleinen, kriminellen Fehltritt am gestrigen Tag erfahren haben musste.

Darüber hinaus war sie ja außerdem sogar eine Vertrauensschülerin!

Dennoch wollte Ulysses nicht, dass sich ihr Gespräch einfach im Sand verlief. Obwohl er so viel jünger war als er, hielt er es für vernünftig, sich weiterhin mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sicherlich würde der Altersunterschied nicht ganz so gravierend auffallen, wenn er in der Lage wäre, völlig ungezwungen eine echte Erwachsenenkonversation zu führen. Oder so ähnlich.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier oben?", erkundigte er sich also tapfer.

„Oh." Imperia hatte sich gerade gestreckt wie eine müde Katze und antwortete mit einem leichten Gähnen. „Ich konnte mich für das Mittagessen nicht begeistern und ich bin gerne hier oben."

„Hast du etwas verloren?"

„Wie?"

„Naja, als ich eben hereingekommen bin, hast du aus dem Fenster geguckt, als wäre dir etwas heruntergefallen."

„Oh nein, keineswegs. Ich habe die Kröte von meiner Klassenkameradin aus dem Fenster geworfen. Jetzt liegt sie da unten am Boden und ist Matsch."

Ulysses fühlte, wie sein freundliches Lächeln langsam in sich zusammenfiel. Erst nach einigen Sekunden begriff er vollkommen, welche Worte Imperias so nette, liebliche Stimme gerade geformt hatten, welche Bedeutung sie besaßen. Und Imperia saß weiterhin gemütlich auf ihrem Sims, hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und betrachtete ihn mit engelsgleicher Unschuldsmine.

„Ich – ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört", stammelte er.

„Nein, das hast du nicht. Ich habe es Ernst gemeint."

„Aber warum tust du so etwas?"

Imperia legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Sie schien ratlos. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie.

„Warum schmeißt du das Haustier einer Klassenkameradin aus dem Fenster?"

Imperia schien ernsthaft über diese Frage nachzudenken. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und lachte glockenhell auf. „Wo liegt das Problem?", fragte sie im Gegenzug. „Ich hasse dieses Mädchen ganz einfach. Mal ehrlich, wer trauert schon so einer blöden Kröte hinterher? Sie ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Und wenn es deine Kröte gewesen wäre?"

„Dann hätte ich mir eine neue Kröte gekauft. Oder eine neue Katze, eine neue Eule, ein neues was-auch-immer. Je nachdem."

Irgendwie wurde Ulysses das Gefühl nicht los, dass Imperia das Problem grundsätzlich nicht verstand. Hatte ihr nie jemand beigebracht, dass man anderen Menschen Schmerzen zufügte, wenn man ihre geliebten Tiere tötete? Wenn man geliebte Dinge stahl oder mutwillig zerstörte? Hatte man ihr niemals beigebracht, dass Geld nicht alles ersetzen konnte, was einem lieb und teuer war?

„Willst du mitmachen?", fragte Imperia plötzlich und ihre hellen Augen funkelten katzenartig, als sie ihm einen schnellen, auffordernden Blick zuwarf. Zeitgleich griff sie in die Tasche ihrer Robe und forderte ein sich bewegendes, grob in Servietten eingeschlagenes Päckchen zu Tage. Er konnte sehen, dass sich darin eine dicke Kröte befinden musste.

„Wessen Tier ist das?", erkundigte sich Ulysses mit unwohlem Gefühl, während Imperia das Tier langsam von den Servietten befreite.

„Oh, von einem anderen Mädchen, Samantha Samson. Aus meiner Parallelklasse."

„Lass mich raten, du hasst dieses Mädchen ebenfalls, richtig?"

Sie warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu, so intensiv, dass er tatsächlich kurz davor war, instinktiv einen Schritt zurückzusetzen. Doch dann entspannte sich Imperias Gesicht wieder und als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme genauso freundlich wie zuvor: „Nun, wenn man so schön ist wie ich, gibt es natürlich Neider, die versuchen, einem das Leben schwer zu machen. Das verstehst du doch sicherlich, oder?"

Ulysses antwortete nicht. Natürlich konnte er ihr Argument nachvollziehen, doch ihre Methoden empfand er als grausam und unnötig. Aber wie hätte ein elfjähriger Junge seine moralischen Bedenken einer fünfzehn oder sechszehnjährigen Jugendlichen klarmachen können?

„Ein hässliches kleines Biest, nicht wahr?" Imperia hatte das Haustier von Samantha Samson neben sich auf den Sims gesetzt, wo es tumb und nichtssagend auf ihren vier Krötenbeinen hocken blieb. Ein paar Eulen oben im Gebälk nahmen den amphibischen Leckerbissen genauer in Augenschein, aber abgesehen von erregtem Flügelschlagen blieben sie tatenlos.

Ungeduldig winkte Imperia Ulysses zu sich. „Nun komm schon!", drängte sie und obwohl er nie und nimmer vorgehabt hatte, sich ihr in diesem Moment auch nur einen Schritt zu nähern, trat er dennoch langsam an sie heran.

Feuriger Eifer stand nun in Imperias sonst so kühlem Gesicht geschrieben, als sie hastig zwei weitere Dinge aus ihrer Robe beförderte und neben der Kröte auf den Sims legte: Ein großer, heller Kieselstein und ein Stück Bindfaden.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Ulysses und konnte den entsetzten Ton in seiner Stimme kaum verbergen, als er sich ihren Plan auszumalen begann.

Wie erwartet antwortete sie: „Wenn man einen Stein an sie festbindet, schlagen sie viel härter unten auf.

„Wie oft hast du so etwas denn schon gemacht?"

Sie winkte ab. „Och, fünf oder sechs Mal nur. Ich bin ziemlich erfinderisch, das ist alles. Sag mal, hilfst du mir, den Stein festzubinden? Ich hasse es, diese Viecher anzufassen und wo du schon einmal hier bist, kannst du mir genauso gut behilflich sein, oder?" Verschwörerisch zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Das war der Moment, in dem sich Ulysses` kleines, naives Kindergewissen zu sträuben begann, der Moment, in dem er ihr am liebsten den Rücken zugekehrt und aus der Eulerei herausgeeilt wäre, der Moment, in dem er tatsächlich kurz davor war, dies zu tun. Und dennoch … dennoch … er wusste nicht warum, er hätte niemanden je seine Gründe hierfür nennen können, doch er blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, berauscht davon, ihr so nahe zu sein, obwohl eine unfassbare Angst ihn in Beschlag genommen hatte. Nicht nur Angst vor seiner Mitschuld, sondern auch vor Imperia Malfoy selbst.

Als er vor dem Sims zum Stehen kam, versuchte er, möglichst nicht auf die arme Kröte zu achten, stattdessen betrachtete er die weiten Länderein Hogwarts, die grünen Wiesen und, am Horizont, den düsteren Wald mit seinen teils turmhohen Bäumen. Es war ein herrlicher Septembertag und Ulysses hätte alles dafür gegeben, ihn nicht damit zu verbringen, Kröten aus einem Fenster zu werfen. Warum haute er nicht einfach ab?

„Nun?", fragte Imperia noch einmal nach und legte dabei wie zufällig ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wirst du mir helfen?"

„N – na schön", murmelte er schwach. „Ich binde den Stein um die Kröte, aber ich werde sie nicht rauswerfen, klar? Damit will ich nichts zu tun haben."

Imperia kicherte zur Antwort, sagte aber nichts.

Während Ulysses sich dazu überwinden musste, die warzige Kröte überhaupt anzuheben und sie mit Stein und Bindfaden zu versehen, erkundigte sich Imperia nach seinem Namen.

„Ulysses Rathburn", sagte er leise.

„Ulysses. Ein hübscher Name. Wie nennen dich deine Freunde?"

„Ulysses."

„Was? Das ist aber nicht nett. Weißt du, gute Freunde erkennt man daran, dass sie einem Kosenamen geben. Deswegen werde ich dich `Uly´ nennen." Feierlich klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter.

Ulysses konnte nicht anders, als daraufhin die Stirn zu runzeln. Langsam, aber entschlossen hob er den Blick, sah sie an und fragte: „Wie nennen dich denn deine Freunde?"

Da war etwas in Imperias Augen, das ihre Verlegenheit verriet. Er hatte sie ertappt und Imperia reagierte darauf erschreckend zornig. „Meine Freundinnen wissen, dass man den Namen `Imperia Malfoy´ schlecht abwandeln kann", sagte sie herablassend. „Mein Vater sagt, er hat mich nicht so genannt, damit man mir später einen Kosenamen gibt, sondern um Eindruck zu schinden. So einfach ist das!"

Vielleicht entsprachen diese Worte der Wahrheit, doch Ulysses konnte fühlen, dass Imperia in Wirklichkeit einem netten Spitznamen sicherlich nicht abgeneigt war, es nur niemandem gab, der sie nicht mit ihrem strengen, steifen Namen anredete.

Während Ulysses sich weiterhin abmühte, den Stein richtig festzuschnüren, stand Imperia mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm, schweigend und den kühlen, noch immer zornigen Blick auf den Horizont gerichtet. Ihr Verhalten machte ihn nervös, doch kaum hatte er sein Werk vollbracht, wandte sie sich wieder mit freundlichem Gesicht zu ihm.

„Oh, wunderbar!", rief sie und klatschte in die Hände. „Eine Kröte die einen Stein Huckepack trägt. Sehr schön! Bist du sicher, dass du nicht derjenige sein möchtest, der das Biest aus dem Fenster wirft?"

„Auf keinen Fall werde ich das tun!", entrüstete er sich.

„Na schön, dann tu ich es." Sie griff die Kröte mit einer Serviette, prüfte noch einmal, ob das Gelände unter ihnen auch wirklich verlassen war und warf schließlich die Kröte aus dem Fenster. Es vergingen mehrere Sekunden oder vielleicht auch eine schiere Ewigkeit – da war sich Ulysses nicht ganz sicher – ehe man den Aufprall des Tieres zu Hören bekam: Ein schmatzendes _Platsch_.

Imperia hatte sich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt und den Flug der Kröte mitverfolgt. Jetzt jubelte sie. „Wunderbar gemacht, Uly! Willst du sie sehen? Schau, dort unten liegt sie!"

Sie griff ihn am Nacken und drängte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt dazu, sich ebenfalls über den Sims zu lehnen und hinab zu blicken. Unten, auf einem breiten, steinernen Weg, hatten sich zwei rote, matschige Flecken ausgebreitet, die erst auf den zweiten Blick als Überreste von Kröten erkennbar waren. Ihm wurde schlecht.

Doch erst nachdem er Imperia versprechen musste, niemandem etwas von dem Krötenmord zu erzählen, erlaubte sie ihm mit einem freundlichen Augenzwinkern, die Eulerei zu verlassen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Humphrey Belcher hatte sich bisher von jedem Fach im Voraus begeistern lassen, aber ganz besonders begeistert war er von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Unterrichtet wurde dieses Fach von Professor Jarovit, von dem jeder sicher war, ihn bisher noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben, nicht einmal beim Festmahl vor zwei Tagen.

Ulysses, Humphrey und die übrigen Ravenclaws – diesmal zusammen mit den Gryffindors – betraten nach der Mittagspause einen abgedunkelten Raum und der Reihe nach suchten sie sich ihre Plätze und verharrten dort still. Die Minuten verstrichen und der Professor ließ auf sich warten. Genau genommen war Poltergeist Peeves für lange Zeit der einzige, der sich in ihren Klassenraum verirrte, die Gelegenheit nutzte und einen der Gryffindors mit Kreide bewarf. Nach diesem Zwischenfall war es jedoch wieder für einige Minuten ruhig.

„Vielleicht schläft Professor Jarovit?", mutmaßte Humphrey an Ulysses gewandt. Ulysses, gedanklich noch immer mit den Geschehnissen in der Eulerei beschäftigt, schenkte ihm zur Antwort ein nichtssagendes Grunzen.

Schließlich, gut zehn Minuten nach Beginn der Schulstunde, hörten sie polternde Schritte auf dem Korridor, die sich langsam aber stetig nährten. Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete sich und herein trat ein in Lumpen gehülltes, lederhäutiges Wesen mit immensem Buckel. Bedächtig und ungelenk stapfte es zu seinem Lehrerpult. Im ersten Moment hatte Ulysses geglaubt, Professor Jarovit hatte nicht mehr mit einem normalen Menschen gemeinsam als der aufrechte Gang, doch als er Professor Jarovit` Gesicht sah, war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Tatsächlich besaß Professor Jarovit deutlich menschliche Züge. Unter seiner lumpigen Kapuze verbarg sich ein rundes, aufgequollenes Gesicht mit gegerbter Haut und mit Augen, die unmöglich schief in diesem hässlichen Gesicht saßen. Seine Pupillen waren dunkel, blutunterlaufen und Jarovit schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die Welt jenseits seiner riesigen Knollennase überhaupt richtig zu erkennen.

Als der Professor seine Hände hob, um ein schweres, staubiges Buch auf das Pult zu legen, bemerkte Ulysses jedoch, dass Jarovit nicht die Hände eines Menschen besaß: Er hatte lange, runzelige Finger, die so krumm aus seiner Hand sprossen, als seien sie alte Zweige. Die Finger endeten in scharfen Krallen, die man vielleicht als Waffe hätte nutzen können, wären sie bei Professor Jarovit nicht so rissig und abgenutzt gewesen.

„So …", murmelte der Professor und blätterte mit einschläfernder Geschwindigkeit in dem Buch herum, „worauf wartet ihr? Eure Bücher liegen noch nicht auf den Tischen." Er sprach mit langsamer, rauer Stimme, und einem fremdländischen, osteuropäisch anmutenden Akzent.

„Sind Sie unser Lehrer?", entfuhr es einem der Gryffindors.

Jarovit blinzelte ihn an. Seine Augen erinnerten Ulysses mehr und mehr an die eines Maulwurfs.

„Wer fragt das?", rief Jarovit.

„Ulrich Montgomery, Sir."

„Nun, Mr. Montgomery, die Frage erübrigt sich doch, nicht? Ich wurde von Professor Dumbledore gebeten, in diesem Jahr den Unterricht zu leiten und ich drücke mich nicht vor Arbeit, oh nein."

„Sie sind nur ein Jahr hier?", harkte Montgomery weiter nach.

„Hm", machte Jarovit. „Ich halte nur den Platz für meinen werten Freund und Kollegen Professor Semerov frei. Der ist zurzeit in Sibirien unterwegs und jagd die Werwölfe." Vergnügt lachte Jarovit, obwohl es sich für Ulysses eher wie ein schwerer Keuchhusten anhörte. „Eigentlich hatte Professor Semerov zugesagt, schon dieses Jahr in Hogwarts zu lehren, aber nachdem diese Werwölfe angefangen haben, Frauen und Kinder zu reißen, beschloss er, sich lieber darum zu kümmern und bat mich, nach Hogwarts zu reisen."

Obwohl er es sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt hatte, klebten die Schüler nun an seinen Lippen. Werwölfe. Sibirien. Auch für Ulysses klang das spannend und er stellte sich vor, wie tapfere Männer, mit schweren Armbrüsten bewaffnet, durch einen nordischen Winterwald streiften und den Spuren hässlicher Bestien folgten.

„Was mich angeht", fuhr Jarovit langsam fort, „bin ich zu alt für die Jagd geworden. Oh, ich habe mit vielen Werwölfen gekämpft in meinem langen Leben." Wie zum Beweiß hielt er seine langen, stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Krallenfinger hoch. „Aber nach fast einhundert Jahren auf der Jagd, ist es an der Zeit, das Leben zu genießen, nicht wahr?"

„Tut mir Leid, Professor Jarovit, Sir", meldete sich wieder Montgomery, „aber was für ein Wesen sind Sie?"

Etwas, das einem Lächeln sehr ähnlich war, legte sich über Jarovit hässliches Gesicht und nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit antwortete er: „Es gibt Geschöpfe, in denen das Blut vieler fließt. Man sagt, Kniesel können sich in Katzen und Einhörner sich in Kutschpferde verlieben und genauso ist es wohl. Genauso."

Tatsächlich waren die Schüler so interessiert, an ihrem eigentümlichen Professor, dass Jarovit die nächste Zeit damit verbringen musste, ihnen über sein Leben zu erzählen. So erfuhren sie, dass er aus einer besonders trostlosen Gegend Sibiriens stammte, wo er nicht nur Werwölfe und ähnlich tödliche Bestien gejagt hatte, sondern auch Mitglied eines Wanderzirkus gewesen war. Auf diese Weise war er weit herumgekommen, hatte Dörfer besucht, in denen die abergläubische Menschen lebten und hatte sie so gut es ging von ihren Nöten – beispielsweise spukende Scheunen – befreit. Die Muggel hatten ihn stets für einen besonders hässlichen Menschen gehalten und obwohl er allen erzählt hatte, er sei ein _echter_ Magier, hatten sie ihm nie misstraut oder sich gar vor ihm gefürchtet. Jarovit erklärte den daraufhin verdutzten Schülern, dass es Gegenden auf der Welt gab, in denen Muggel von Haus aus so sehr mit Aberglauben und Hexerei aufgewachsen waren, dass sie einen echten Zauberer ähnlich gut wie Doktoren behandelten – nur für den Fall, man könnte eines Tages ihre Dienste beanspruchen wollen.

Dann, vor zehn oder fünfzehn Jahren ungefähr, war Jarovit einem Russen namens Serge Semerov begegnet, einem Draufgänger und passionierten Kämpfer gegen Anhänger der Dunklen Künste. Laut Jarovit` lebhafter Schilderung waren die russischen Auroren damals wie heute eine Katastrophe gewesen und so hatten sich Zauberer wie Semerov und schlussendlich auch Jarovit selbst kleinen Bürgerwehren angeschlossen, die gleichwohl aus Muggeln wie aus Magiern bestanden hatten. Gemeinsam hatten sie zahllose Schwarzmagier, Vampire und andere Bestien zur Strecke gebracht, nicht ohne hohe Verluste, doch das hatte Jarovit und Semerov bloß enger zusammengeschweißt.

Als Jarovit am Ende seiner langen, ereignisreichen Lebensgeschichte angelangt war, war der Unterricht bereits fast zu Ende. Die restliche Zeit sollten die Schüler nutzen, in dem Buch _Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_ lesen und die Klasse, nun beflügelt durch die Abenteuer tapferer Männer und Frauen, taten es ohne Beschwerde.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Hey, sorry dass ich mich schon wieder eine Weile nicht gemeldet habe. Ich war etwas im Uni-Stress und außerdem eine Zeit im Ausland. Aber jetzt habe ich zum Glück ewig lange Ferien!


	11. Madam Arsen

**11. Madam Arsen**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter._

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte Toilettenmafia. _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf._

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vieöfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Es war Freitag und Emilia Eliassen wurde das sichere Gefühl nicht los, dass sie Freitage von nun an für immer verabscheuen würde. Der Grund hierfür war bei den zwei Stunden Benimmunterricht zu finden, der sie am Nachmittag erwarten würde, geleitet von Madam Burgunder, deren zweifelhafter Ruf ihr stets vorauszueilen schien. Emilia hatte sich im Laufe der Woche bei den alteingesessenen Schülern umgehört und herausgefunden, dass die werte Dame Hogwarts in zwei Lager zu spalten schien. Da gab es die einen – meist die adretten, feinen Mädchen aus besserem Hause – die Madam Burgunder nicht beschreiben konnten, ohne dass es dabei in Schwärmerei ausartete. Die anderen – jene Gruppe, zu der Emilia sich selbst zählte – berichteten, Madam Burgunder sei ein personifizierter Alptraum, der einem früheren Jahrhundert entsprungen sein musste - Teezeremonien und Balltänze inklusive.

Beim Mittagessen nutzte Emilia jede ihr verbleibende Sekunde, um sich über die zuckrigen Nachspeisen herzumachen. Sie wollte sich ihr kurzes Leben noch etwas versüßen, ehe man sie zwingen würde, sich in ein Ballkleid mit Spitze zu zwängen und auf hochhakigen Schuhen zu tanzen.

Neben ihr saß Coco Mahiri, eine Erstklässlerin, mit der sich Emilia gut genug verstand, um sich mit ihr über das frustrierende Leben in Hogwarts zu unterhalten. „Benimmlehre ist so …", verzweifelt suchte Emilia nach einer Vokabel, die ihre Wut genügend beschreiben konnte, „so … _völlig sinnlos!_ Wieso sollte man sich so etwas antun?! Wer denkt sich etwas derartiges aus?!"

Coco, stets ein wenig hyperaktiv und zappelig, verteilte Brocken ihrer halbzerkauten Mahlzeit im Umkreis, als sie den Mund aufmachte, um zu antworten. „Ich hatte das Fach schon gestern", murmelte sie undeutlich, „und, um dir deine Hoffnung zu nehmen: ja, es ist furchtbar. Die Lehrerin ist so unglaublich … na ja…" Nun war es an Coco, über ein Wort nachzudenken, der den furchtbaren Charakter der Madam Burgunder am Besten beschreiben konnte. Nachdenklich blickte sie zu Decke und rieb sich dabei das Kinn.

„Wen höre ich da gerade über meine liebste Professorin reden?" Eine der Jugendlichen, die gerade an Emilia und Coco vorbeigegangen waren, um sich auf ihre Stühle am Ende der Tafel zu setzen, war stehen geblieben. Als Emilia sich verwundert nach ihr umsah, starrte sie direkt in Imperia Malfoys Puppengesicht und in ihre schier unglaublich hellblauen Augen. Ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen glänzte und blitzte, als sie sich wieder zu ihrer vollen, recht beeindruckenden Größe aufrichtete und dabei stolz die Brust schwellte.

„Ich möchte an diesem Tisch keine Unwahrheiten über die Professorin hören", fuhr Imperia streng fort. „Sie ist eine tolle Person."

„Sie ist doch keine _Professorin_!" Entrüstet drehte sich Coco zu der älteren Schülerin um und Emilia glaubte zu sehen, dass sich Cocos ohnehin schon zottelige Mähne förmlich zu sträuben schien. „Das ist bloß irgendeine dahergelaufene Dame mit furchtbarem Geschmack, die irgendwie den Weg vom siebzehnten Jahrhundert hier her gefunden hat. Wir mussten gestern Knickse und Verbeugungen lernen! Knickse! Verbeugungen! Das ist Wahnsinn!"

Imperia warf der vorlauten Coco den wohl mörderischsten aller mörderischen Blicke zu, ehe sie mit eiskalter Stimme sagte: „Oft genug wünsche ich mir das siebzehnte Jahrhundert zurück. Da haben freche, kleine Mädchen wie du nämlich den Mund gehalten und auf Feldern geschuftet."

Emilia und Coco klappten zeitgleich die Kinnlade herunter, doch noch ehe sie Imperia daraufhin die Meinung sagen konnten, war diese schon hocherhobenen Hauptes an ihnen vorbeigerauscht und gesellte sich nun zu ihren Freundinnen, die das Spektakel beobachtet hatten und hinter vorgehaltenen Händen kicherten.

„Das war klasse, Imperia", gratulierte die eine, als sich Imperia auf den Stuhl neben ihr setzte. „Du hast die Gören echt gut im Griff!"

„Jaah", sagte eine weitere von Imperias Freundinnen. Sie war dünn und hager und hatte ein unansehnliches Pferdegebiss. „Und schau mal, wie blöd die beiden nun gucken!"

Ertappt lenkten Emilia und Coco ihre Blicke in eine andere Richtung.

Unglaublich, dass Emilia tatsächlich einmal bewundernd zu Imperia aufgeblickt und sie geradezu für ihre Erscheinung und ihr edles Gehabe verehrt hatte – auch wenn diese Phase nur kurz angehalten hatte, wie Emilia sich selbst versicherte, denn nun war ihre Bewunderung wie weggeblasen, abhanden gekommen zwischen Imperias albernen Plänkeleien und ihrer dreisten, alles anderen als edlen Art.

„Ich hasse dieses Weib!", zischte Coco ihr zu, ohne dabei die Lippen großartig bewegen zu müssen. „Was fällt ihr ein?! Das war gemein!"

„Das brauchst du mir nicht erst erzählen", entgegnete Emilia leise.

Den Rest des Mittagessens verbrachte Emilia damit, neugierig das seichte Gespräch von Imperia und ihren Freundinnen zu belauschen.

Das klapprige Pferdegesicht hatte den Anfang bereitet. „Sag mal, Imperia, hat sich eigentlich irgendetwas neues wegen deiner Verlobung ergeben?", hatte sie voller Neugierde gefragt. Imperia hatte sich mit ihrer Antwort enorm viel Zeit gelassen, so dass Emilia nicht anders konnte, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zu beobachten. Imperia hatte mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht dagesessen und auf ihr Besteck gestarrt, als ob sie von Messer und Gabel irgendeine Hilfe erwarten würde. Nun, nach gut einer halben Minute, kehrte das kühle Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zurück, doch Emilia glaubte zu wissen, wie gezwungen dieses Lächeln war.

„Nun, mein Vater regelt selbstverständlich die Angelegenheit, Mimosa. Er ist mit einer französischen Zaubererfamilie in Kontakt getreten, dessen ältester Sohn noch verheiratet werden muss und Vater sagte, er sei eine gute Partie."

„Ist er denn reinblütig?", erkundigte sich eine andere Freundin, die gerade lustlos an etwas rohem Gemüse herumkaute, sich jedoch beinahe verschluckte, als Imperia ihr einen zornig funkelnden Blick zuwarf.

„Eine sehr dumme Frage, Dorothea. Vielen Dank", schnarrte sie nun. „Als ob es irgendwelche Zweifel daran geben könnte! Ich sollte dich wohl mal mit meinem Vater bekannt machen, meine Liebe, dann weißt du, was er über Reinblütigkeit denkt."

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte Dorothea kleinlaut und sah in diesem Moment kaum besser aus als ein geprügelter Hund.

Imperia, nun erstaunlich boßhaft, nahm die Entschuldigung nicht an. „Falls du es genau wissen willst: Mein Vater lässt den Stammbaum der Familie gerade bis ins fünfzehnte Jahrhundert zurückverfolgen und ist bisher über keinen verdammten Muggel gestolpert. Ich glaube, Dorothea, bei einer solchen Reinheit kannst du nur vor Neid erblassen! Mein Vater sorgt dafür, dass ich in gute Hände komme!"

Emilia hatte im Laufe ihres Lebens ein Gespür für die Stimmungen anderer Menschen entwickelt, eine Notwendigkeit, wenn man von einer Mutter großgezogen worden war, die so unbeständig wie das Wetter in den Bergen war und die von einer Sekunde auf die andere in den Schatten der Nacht verschwunden sein konnte. Und so hatte Emilia die Fähigkeit entwickelt, anhand der Tonlage eines Gegenübers zu erkennen, was in dessen Innersten vorgehen musste, weshalb es ihr leicht fiel, Imperias Worte zu deuten: Da war zum Beispiel diese seltsame Art und Weise, wie sie von ihrem Vater redete, beinahe als ob dieser Mann sie gleichzeitig mit Stolz und mit Schrecken erfüllen würde. Und Emilia beschloss, diese Besonderheit im Hinterkopf zu behalten, denn sie glaubte etwas zu erahnen, dessen sich vielleicht nicht einmal Imperia selbst im Klaren war.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Doch nicht nur Imperia Malfoy schien an die Grenzen des Wahnsinns gestoßen zu sein, nein, wie sich herausstellte, galt das Selbe auch für Madam Babette Burgunder. Das erahnte Emilia recht schnell, genau genommen kurz nachdem sie lustlos in den Klassenraum getrottet war und Madam Burgunder ihr und den anderen Schülerinnen ein so falsches Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, wie es sich Emilia in ihren kühnsten Alpträumen nicht hätte vorstellen können.

„Willkommen zurück, meine lieben Schülerinnen", begrüßte die Madam sie und ihr kirschrot geschminkter Fischmund vollzog ein weiteres, breites Lächeln, so dass man einen Goldzahn aufblitzen sehen konnte. „Es freut mich, Sie wieder zu sehen und in der zweiten Klasse begrüßen zu können. Sie sehen alle so viel versprechend aus! Ich denke, wir werden auch in diesem Jahr wieder eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben." Obwohl sich die Frau große Mühe gab, mit zarter Stimme zu ihnen zu sprechen, hörte Emilia deutlich den kratzigen, angestrengten Unterton heraus, der darauf schließlich ließ, dass die Madam es vielmehr gewohnt war, äußerst resolut und laut zu sprechen. Der Körper der Frau war korpulent, dennoch hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft, sich selbst und ihre enormen Brüste in ein ausgeklügeltes, stramm sitzendes Spitzenkleid zu zwängen, dessen violetter Stoff sich furchtbar mit ihren dunkelroten Locken biss. Wenn Emilia den Blick von dieser mächtigen Gestallt in Lila abwandte, hatte sie außerdem gute Sicht auf das Klassenzimmer, welches – wie befürchtet – eher einem Salon aus vorherigen Jahrhunderten glich. Offensichtlich hatte Madam Burgunder weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut, sämtlichen Prunk vergangener Tage in einem einzigen, kleinen Klassenraum zu versammeln: Es gab Tische aus edlem Mahagoniholz, ein Piano, gut gefüllte Obstkörbe, einen Kronleuchter, viele kleine und große Gemälde an der Wand und überall dort, wo noch Platz war, säumten opulente Blumensträuche und kitschige Porzellanfiguren das Bild. Emilia schätzte, dass die Einrichtung ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben musste, zu viel, als das es von einem einfachen Lehrergehalt zu bezahlen gewesen wäre.

Während Emilia und die übrigen Zweitklässlerinnen sich setzten, nutzte Madam Burgunder die Gelegenheit, sich mit Hilfe eines Handspiegels kurz die Locken zu richten, ehe sie sich der endgültig Klasse zuwandte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen wunderbaren Sommer verlebt, Mädchen!", flötete sie. „Wie überaus _gerne_ würde ich sämtlichen Geschichten lauschen, die Sie mir zu erzählen haben, doch unser Pensum lässt kaum Zeit für Plauscherei." Sie seufzte theatralisch und für Emilia klang es wie ein Seufzer der Erleichterung.

„Aber", fuhr Madam Burgunder fort, „wenn Sie es wünschen, dürfen Sie natürlich ein paar Fragen an _mich_ stellen."

Langsam hob sich der zierliche Arm von Sybill Trelawney, die direkt neben Emilia saß und normalerweise die Zeit damit verbrachte, in ihr Traumtagebuch zu kritzeln. „Ich hätte tatsächlich eine Frage, Madam."

Burgunder klatschte in die dicken Hände. „Ausgezeichnet Ms. Trelawney. Obwohl ich Sie bitten möchte, vorher Ihre Brille abzunehmen. Gibt es kein hübscheres Modell für Sie?"

Ein paar der übrigen Mädchen kicherten und auch Emilia konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sybill ließ sich zwar nicht davon verunsichern, nahm jedoch gehorsam ihre dicke Hornbrille von der Nase.

„Ah, was für eine Wohltat!", gratulierte Madam Burgunder zuckersüß, obwohl es im Anbetracht von Sybills gewaltigen, starrenden Glubschern, die nun gut zu sehen war, garantiert keinen Grund zur Freude gab. „Also, meine Liebe", fuhr die Madam fort, „stellen Sie Ihre Frage."

„Sie tragen inzwischen zwölf Eheringe", stellte Sybill ruhig fest.

Madam Burgunder winkte ab. „Das sind in dem Sinne keine Eheringe, Schätzchen. Nennen wir es einfach `Exklusive Präsente verblichener Männer´. Ich trage sie lediglich als Andenken, Ms. Trelawney, nur als Andenken." Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung zog sie ein Spitzentaschentuch hervor und tupfte sich über die trockenen Augen, während sie schauerlich schluchzte: „Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es für eine Frau ist, zwölf Ehemänner zu verlieren. Eine Bürde, wie sie größer nicht sein kann."

Sybill Trelawney ließ sich vom künstlichen Tränenanfall ihrer Lehrerin nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern fuhr leise fort: „Ich frage nur, weil Sie vor den Sommerferien nur elf Eheringe trugen."

Die Madam gab einen elendig gequälten Seufzer von sich. „Ja … ja, der letzte Verlust liegt keine drei Wochen zurück. Mein Ehemann Pubert de Graff … er verwechselte Arsen mit Zucker und so starb er kurz nachdem er seinen Sechs-Uhr-Tee zu sich nahm. Es ist sehr schmerzlich für mich."

Und während sie sich weiterhin mit ihrem Taschentuch über die trockenen Augen tupfte, warfen ihr einige der Mädchen tröstende Blicke zu. Sybill hatte sich inzwischen wieder ihrem Tagebuch gewidmet; offenbar war sie sich nicht im Klaren darüber, _was_ Madam Burgunder da soeben gesagt hatte; daher rückte Emilia etwas näher an ihre schrullige Tischnachbarin heran und flüsterte: „Dir ist schon klar, was das bedeutet, oder? Ihr Mann hat Arsen mit Zucker verwechselt … wie kann das sein?"

Mit großen Augen wandte sich Sybill ihr zu und Emilia war sich sicher, dass sie ihr etwas sehr wichtiges mitteilen wollte, doch in diesem Moment hatte Madam Burgunder beschlossen, ihren Unterricht aufzunehmen. Mit dem Läuten einer Silberglocke sorgte sie für Aufmerksamkeit.

„Widmen wir uns unseren Lernstoff, meine Lieben. Schlagen Sie bitte alle Ihre Schullektüre auf. Ab Seite fünf wird das Thema _Haltung eines Hauselfen_ behandelt. In Kapitel eins, _Pflichten einer Hausherrin_, beschreibt die Autorin ausführlich, wie eine Dame mit ihrem Hauselfendiener umzugehen hat. Ich bitte darum, dass Sie dieses Kapitel aufmerksam lesen. Ich lasse währenddessen einen Pralinenteller herumgeben."

Das Schulbuch, auf das Madam Burgunder so voller Begeisterung hingewiesen hatte, war das einzige, das Emilia bisher nicht einmal aufgeschlagen hatte. Es war ein in rotem Samt eingeschlagenes Werk, auf dem in verschnörkelter Goldschrift der Titel _Die Dame von Welt_ prangte. Bevor Emilia gewusst hatte, dass man sie in Hogwarts mit Benimmunterricht drangsalieren würde, hatte sie naiver weise geglaubt, bei dem Buch würde es sich um eine Art Kodex handeln, der nicht mehr umfasste, als ein paar Verhaltensregeln für Schülerinnen. Doch nun, als sie das Buch aus ihrer Tasche hervorkramte und in den Händen wog, wurde ihr bitterlich bewusst, dass das Werk einige hundert Seiten betragen musste und ihr mit Sicherheit viele unangenehme Stunden bescheren würde.

Das Kapitel _Pflichten einer Hausherrin_ entpuppte sich als eine zuckersüß geschriebene Folteranleitung. Mit schwungvoller, lächerlich heiterer Art beschrieb die Autorin, wie man gegen rebellische Hauselfen vorzugehen hatte. Wobei „Rebellisch" in diesem Fall ein reichlich überzeichneter Begriff war, wenn es nur darum ging, dass ein Hauself den Teebeutel zu lange ziehen gelassen oder den Rasen nicht zentimetergenau gestutzt hatte. Für all diese Vergehen nannte das Buch die richtigen Mittel und Wege der Bestrafung und während Emilia sich den Absatz über Daumenschrauben genauer durchlas, reichte Madam Burgunder wie versprochen einen großen Teller voller Pralinen herum. Als sie Emilias Tisch erreichte und ihr den Silberteller vor die Nase hielt, stutzte sie. „Nanu, welch Überraschung." Madam Burgunder fischte ein Monokel aus ihrem Dekolletés hervor und betrachtete Emilia dadurch eingehender. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, mein Kind."

„Ich bin neu in der Klasse", murmelte Emilia, während sie ihren Blick über die Pralinen gleiten ließ und sich dann für ein mit Mokkabohnen gekröntes Nougatstück entschied.

Madam Burgunder räusperte sich. „Würden Sie sich mir bitte korrekt vorstellen, Miss?", fragte sie eine Spur schärfer.

Emilia unterdrückte ein Seufzen und zwang sich dazu, der Frau direkt in die kalten Augen zu blicken. „Mein Name ist Emilia Eliassen, Madam, und ich habe zuvor eine Schule im Ausland besucht. Fuglefjell, falls Sie es genau wissen wollen. Die liegt in Norwegen."

Offensichtlich ungehalten von Emilias schroffen Art, wurde Madam Burgunders Lächeln eisiger, verschwand jedoch nicht völlig von ihrem überpuderten Gesicht. „Nun denn", sagte sie, „da wünsche ich Ihnen eine angenehme Zukunft in Hogwarts. Natürlich muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Sie sich die Werte und Benimmregeln, die ich meinen Mädchen im Vorjahr vermittelt habe, nachträglich einverleiben werden." Mit ihrem roten Fischmund näherte sie sich Emilias Ohr und sie flüsterte: „Und lassen Sie sich Ihre Haare wachsen. Sie sehen lächerlich aus."

Emilia schaffte es gerade noch, ihrer Lehrerin einen brennenden Blick zuzuwerfen, ehe Madam Burgunder sich auf dem Absatz drehte und, beladen mit ihrem Pralinenteller, weitertrippelte.

Von da an hatte Emilia das sichere Gefühl, Madam Burgunder würde sie mit voller Absicht triezen, denn kaum hatten sie alle das Kapitel zu Ende gelesen, wurde Emilia gebeten nach vorne zu treten und angehalten, eine kleine Demonstration vorzuführen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Brust und gesenkten Kopf erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz, trat vor das Lehrerpult und während Madam Burgunder sie voller Gram anfixierte, fühlte sich Emilia in etwa so, wie sich eine Made fühlen musste.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben das erste Kapitel gebührend verinnerlicht?", erkundigte sich Madam Burgunder und fügte mit gehässigem Unterton hinzu: „Haben Sie es überhaupt _verstanden?"_

Wieder kicherten einige der Mädchen hämisch.

Emilia straffte ihre Schultern. Zwar fühlte sie sich unwohl in ihrer Haut, doch sie beschloss, sich ihre Scheu nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vor allem nicht im Angesicht solcher Gemeinheiten. Erneut zwang sie sich, der Lehrerin direkt in ihre umrahmten Augen zu blicken und ihr mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln mitzuteilen, dass ihre englischen Sprachkenntnisse gut genug seien, um Schulbücher für die zweite Klasse zu verstehen. Abgerundet wurden ihre Worte mit einer Briese Abscheu in der Stimme.

„So, so", schnarrte Burgunder unbarmherzig, „dann wollen wir Ihr Wissen mal auf Herz und Nieren testen, nicht wahr? Setzen Sie sich, Ms. Eliassen." Und dabei deutete sie auf einen adretten, kleinen Schemel, den sie wie aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte. Emilia beeilte sich, sich auf dem Samtkissen niederzulassen, vor allem deshalb, weil ihre Beine vor Wut zu zittern begonnen hatten.

„Gab es auf Ihrer vorherigen Schule Benimmunterricht, Ms. Eliassen?", erkundigte sich Madam Burgunder und spähte von ihrem erhöhten Pult zu Emilia, die sich an eine Gerichtsverhandlung erinnert fühlte.

Trotz ihres Zornes zwitscherte Emilia süßlich: „Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Natürlich nicht?!", echote Burgunder. Sie war empört. So empört, dass sie begann, sich selbst mit der Hand Luft zuzufächern, als kämpfe sie gegen einen ganz besonders heißen Sommertag. Emilia sah eine dicke, pulsierende Ader auf Burgunders Stirn pochen und sie wusste, ihre Lehrerin war ebenso wütend wie sie selbst.

„Was soll das heißen? _Natürlich nicht?"_

Emilia musste den Drang unterdrücken, der erbosten Frau, die sie über das Lehrerpult hinweg finster anstarrte, nicht die pampige Antwort zu geben, die ihr auf der Zunge lag. Am liebsten wäre es ihr nämlich gewesen, sie hätte Madam Burgunder mitten in ihr dickes Pudergesicht gesagt, dass man in Fuglefjell Wert auf einen „normalen" und „nützlichen" Unterricht gelegt hatte, doch dann hätte Emilia sich garantiert selbst ins Aus manövriert. Und da sie nicht vorhatte, den Rest des Tages auf Burgunders Geheiß beim Schuldirektor verbringen zu müssen und dort womöglich die Schulregeln zu pauken, antwortete sie ruhig: „Britische Manieren gibt es nun mal nicht überall. Demnach auch keinen Benimmkursus." Sie fand ihre Schlussfolgerung recht stimmig, doch Burgunder starrte sie an, als ob ihr selten etwas so Unerhörtes zu Ohren gekommen war.

„Benehmen, meine Liebe", begann sie schneidend, „ist etwas Universelles. Lektion Nummer eins: Benehme dich wie eine Dame von Welt, überall auf der Welt." Damit wandte sie ihren Kopf Richtung Klasse und fügte gemildert hinzu: „Mädchen, schreiben Sie sich dieses Sprichwort auf. Ich erwarte natürlich graziöse Schönschrift von jedem, Sie wissen, dass Ihr Schriftbild ebenso benotet wird wie sämtliche anderen Leistungen auch."

Das Geräusch von kratzenden Schreibfedern, die über Pergament huschten, war nur kurz zu hören und als auch die letzte Schülerin schließlich ihre Feder sinken ließ, begann Burgunder mit ihrer Demonstration.

„Ms. Eliassen, wären Sie so gut, einen der Hauselfen herbeizurufen und eine Tasse Tee für sich zu bestellen? Nehmen Sie am Besten frisch aufgebrühten Kümmeltee, damit tun sich die Hauselfen hier am Schwersten." Mit dem Ausdruck königlicher Würde im Gesicht, nickte sie Emilia auffordernd zu.

Emilia war ratlos. Hoffnungsvoll ließ sie ein paar Sekunden verstreichen, weil sie meinte, Burgunder würde irgendwann ihr erwartungsvolles Schweigen brechen und die Aufgabenstellung ein wenig präzisieren. Doch schließlich - nachdem bereits mehr als nur ein paar Sekunden ins Land gezogen waren - musste Emilia sich eingestehen, dass sie ihre Mission alleine durchzuziehen hatte. Dumm nur, dass sie keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie man einen Hauselfen zu sich beorderte.

Burgunders Blick wurde ungnädiger und leises Tuscheln breitete sich im Klassenraum aus wie eine ansteckende Krankheit. Still und mit gesenktem Kopf hockte Emilia weiterhin grübelnd auf ihren Schemel und dachte über Telefone und Bestellkarten nach.

„Worauf warten Sie, junge Dame?", fragte Madam Burgunder schließlich.

„Um ehrlich zu sein", murmelte Emilia, „habe ich schlicht und ergreifend keine Ahnung von Hauselfen."

„Sie stammen nicht aus einer magischen Familie?"

„Doch", gab Emilia eine Spur schärfer als beabsichtigt zurück, sparte sich aber nähere Details zu ihrem Familienleben. Im Grunde war sie sich sogar sicher, dass die restlichen Eliassens sehr wohl Hauselfen besaßen, doch das galt selbstverständlich nicht für die ausgestoßene Vigdis, ihre Mutter. Die hatte sich vielmehr selbst zum Hauselfen degradiert, als sie zeitweise dazu übergegangen war, für ein schmales Gehalt Häuser reicher Muggel zu putzen.

„Wenn Sie aus einer magischen Familie kommen", fuhr Burgunder voller Ungnade fort, „besitzen Sie zwangsläufig Grundkenntnisse über Hauselfen. Man kann schließlich auch nicht an der Küste aufwachsen, ohne dabei etwas über Seevögel zu lernen. Können Sie meiner Logik folgen?"

Emilia konnte nicht anders, als ihrer Lehrerin einen bitterbösen, wenn auch sehr kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen, doch darüber hinaus schwieg sie verbissen. Inzwischen waren sämtliche Augen auf sie gerichtet und Emilia fühlte sich, als würde man sie von allen Seiten her mit Röntgenstrahlen erfassen und ausleuchten, während sie selbst nichts anderes tun konnte, als hilflos auf ihrem Schemel dazusitzen und in den Handflächen Schweiß zu produzieren. Ihre Lage war ein Desaster.

Schließlich – inzwischen mochte eine schiere Ewigkeit vergangen sein – räusperte sich Madam Burgunder, lenkte ihren alles durchdringenden Röntgenblick weg von Emilia und zurück auf die wartende Klasse. „Mädchen, wäre eine von Ihnen bitte so freundlich, Ms. Eliassen unter die Arme zu greifen? Was ist mit Ihnen, Ms. Pillsworth?"

Agnes Pillsworth, ein kalbsgesichtiges Mädchen aus Emilias Klasse erhob sich von ihrem Platz und trat vor, nicht ohne Emilia ein süffisantes Grinsen zu schenken. Dieses Grinsen konnte Emilia glatt erwidern, als sie Agnes bei dem kläglichen Versuch beobachtete, sich während des Gehens kurz herzurichten – was zwecklos war, denn selbst Agnes` teure Kleidung und ihre langen, dünnen Haare konnten nicht von ihrem wenig ansehnlichen, aufgedunsenen Gesicht ablenken.

„Ms. Pillsworth", richtete Burgunder das Wort an die Schülerin, „bitte seien Sie so nett und bestellen eine Tasse heißen Kümmeltee. Gerne auch mit Zucker oder Zitrone, wenn Sie möchten."

„Gerne, Mrs. Burgunder", zwitscherte Agnes so honigsüß, dass Emilia sich Sorgen machte, Agnes würde sich demnächst verneigen um Burgunders schrille Pömps zu küssen.

Anstatt jedoch Bestellkärtchen auszufüllen oder auf andere muggelhafte Art in Kontakt mit einem Hauself zu treten, musste Emilia dabei zusehen, wie Agnes Pillsworth nichts weiter tat, als dreimal in die Hände zu klatschen. Kaum eine Sekunde später tauchte wie aus dem Nichts heraus ein Hauself neben Agnes auf, zumindest war Emilia sich sicher, dass es sich bei dem dünnen, hunzeligen Geschöpf nur um einen Hauselfen handeln könnte - auch wenn sie immer geglaubt hatte, diese Wesen hätten ein appetitlicheres Erscheinungsbild und keine gelben, überlangen Fingernägel an den gichtgekrümmten Händen.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss?", fragte der Elf sogleich an Agnes gewandt und betrachtete sie aus übermüdeten Augen heraus. Dass er inmitten einer versammelten Klasse gelandet war, schien ihn nicht zu wundern.

„Kümmeltee mit etwas Zucker", wies ihn Agnes an, und hatte sie zuvor noch mit glockenheller Anmutsstimme gesprochen, war ihre Stimme nun hart und unfreundlich.

„Präzisieren Sie Ihren Wunsch, Ms. Pillsworth", ordnete Madam Burgunder an.

„Natürlich, Frau Professorin", versicherte Agnes mit perfektem Wimpernschlag in Richtung des Lehrerpultes, ehe sie sich wieder dem Hauself zuwandte. „Heißer, mittelstarker Kümmeltee mit zwei Löffeln braunem Zucker und ohne Teesatz in der Tasse."

Der Hauself nickte kurz und löste sich augenblicklich wieder in Luft auf. Emilia wünschte ihn im Stillen Glück, denn nicht ohne Grund befürchtete sie, man würde den unglücklichen Hauself am nächsten Baum aufhängen, würde sich in Agnes` Kümmeltee zu guter Letzt doch etwas Satz finden.

Einige Minuten später nur tauchte der Elf von neuem auf, wie erwartet mit einer zarten, dampfenden Porzellantasse in der verkrümmten Hand. Er bot Agnes die Tasse mit einer ordnungsgemäßen Verbeugung an, während Madam Burgunder das Vorgehen mit Argusaugen beobachtete, offenbar auf der Suche nach dem weltkleinsten Fehler.

Ohne ein Wort des Dankes nahm Agnes den Tee entgegen, um ihn dann wiederum auf Madam Burgunders Pult zu stellen, wo diese ihn mit detektivischer Genauigkeit untersuchte. Doch wo auch immer sich der weltkleinste Fehler verbergen musste, zumindest schwamm er nicht am Boden der Teetasse, wie Burgunder schließlich feststellte. „Der Tee erscheint mir einwandfrei", eröffnete sie schließlich. Ihr Monokel, durch das sie während der Inspektion geblickt hatte, war inzwischen durch den Dampf ganz beschlagen. „Ms. Pillsworth, das haben Sie wunderbar gemacht. Der Tee scheint tatsächlich gelungen."

Emilia beschloss wohlweißlich, Madam Burgunder nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass Agnes Pillsworth die Lorbeeren für diese Arbeit nicht verdiente. Doch der Hauself, verantwortlich für einen scheinbar überwältigenden Kümmeltee, wurde nicht einmal eines Blickes gewürdigt.

Nachdem Madam Burgunder das noch immer heiße Getränk zusätzlich auf seinen Geschmack getestet und für gut befunden hatte, durfte sich Ages setzen und nun war es an Emilia, eine Bestellung aufzugeben.

„Ms. Eliassen", wies Burgunder sie an, „bestellen Sie bitte einen Schwarztee mit etwas Milch und dazu Malzbrot. Präzisieren Sie die Bestellung mit Ihren eigenen Worten."

Emilia wandte sich an den Hauselfen, der in trauriger Haltung vor ihr stand und sie aus tiefroten, hängenden Augen heraus ansah, die selbst einem Bluthund alle Ehre gemacht hätten. Der Anblick ließ sie beinahe stocken und sie beschloss, nichts allzu schwieriges von dem Elfen zu verlangen, auf die Gefahr hin, er würde am Ende des Tages ausgerechnet auf Grund ihrer Bestellung am Galgen baumeln.

„Nun gut", begann sie, „bringen Sie mir bitte -"

„Wir Siezen keine Untergebenen, Ms. Eliassen", unterbrach Burgunder sie prompt.

„Gut, in Ordnung." Emilia unterdrückte den Wunsch, sich ihre Lippen vor Zorn blutig zu beißen und begann von Neuem. „Also, bring mir einen starken, schwarzen Tee mit einem Schuss frischer Vollmilch. Dazu ein Stück Malzbrot, beschmiert mit viel Butter. Und einen Löffel, damit ich meinen Tee umrühren kann. Ähm. Einen goldenen Löffel." Damit hoffte Emilia, irgendwie einen Spagat zwischen einer präzisen und einer nicht allzu aufwendigen Bestellung geschlagen zu haben. Zumindest Burgunder schien in diesem Moment durchaus mit ihr zufrieden.

Wieder verschwand der Hauself und tauchte einige Minuten später erneut auf und wieder hielt er in seinen hässlichen Händen eine dampfende Tasse Tee, und zusätzlich einen Teller mit butterbeschmierten Malzbrot.

Emilia nahm die Bestellung entgegen, versäumte es aber nicht, dem armen Hauselfen ein leises „Danke" zuzuflüstern, worauf seine Ohren überrascht aufzuckten.

Derweil betrachtete Madam Burgunder den Elfen wie ein Stück Dreck auf der Straße, ehe sie sich Emilia zuwandte. „Ms. Eliassen, ich sehe auf den ersten Blick, das etwas mit der Bestellung nicht stimmt."

Nervös ließ Emilia den Blick über Tee und Brot huschen, konnte jedoch keinen Fehler entdecken. Der Schwarztee hatte eine helle Farbe, da der Hauself wie angeordnet etwas Milch hinzugetan hatte und auf dem Malzbrot türmte sich geradezu die Butter. Ja, sogar den Goldlöffel in der Tasse hatte der Elf nicht vergessen … - nur, dass der Löffel gar nicht aus golden war.

Er war aus Silber.

„Hatten Sie sich nicht einen goldenen Löffel gewünscht, Ms. Eliassen?", erkundigte sich Burgunder und klang dabei auf eine zuckersüße Art äußerst gefährlich. Ihre Augen quollen geradezu unter ihren umrahmten Lidern hervor, so erwartungsvoll starrte sie auf den ganz und gar nicht goldenen Löffel.

„Nein, sicher nicht, Ma`am", versicherte ihr Emilia schnell. Sie war eine gute Lügnerin und wusste, dass ihr Talent am heutigen Tag tatsächlich benötigt werden würde.

„Nun, ich bin sicher, ich hätte Sie `goldenen Löffel´ sagen hören, mein Kind."

„Nein, Mrs. Burgunder. Ich habe mich ganz bewusst für einen silbernen Löffel entschieden."

„So? Nennen Sie mir Ihre Gründe."

Emilia spürte, dass ihr Mund trocken wurde, während ihr Gehirn einer guten Erklärung hinterher jagte. Und in den wenigen Sekunden, die ihr blieben, ehe Burgunder misstrauisch werden würde, fiel ihr tatsächlich etwas ein. „Nun, Ma`am", sagte sie und schüttelte den letzten Rest Bedenken von sich ab, „zuerst hatte ich tatsächlich über einen goldenen Löffel nachgedacht. Aber dann dachte ich mir, dass Gold eigentlich viel zu übertrieben ist, wenn es nur um eine Tasse Schwarztee und etwas Malzbrot geht. Wenn man seinen Nachmittagstee jeden Tag mit einem Goldlöffel umrühren würde, wäre es irgendwann nichts mehr besonderes, und am Weihnachtsabend oder an seinem Geburtstag hätte man dann gar keine Freude mehr daran."

Madam Burgunder mochte ihre Worte glauben oder nicht, doch zumindest schien sie verblüfft und obwohl sie die Zeit bisher dazu genutzt hatte, Emilia zu triezen, schenkte sie ihr nun ein gemildertes Lächeln. „Das war eine exzellente Ausführung, Ms. Eliassen. Grandios. Haben Sie das gehört, Mädchen? Emilia Eliassen erklärte uns soeben mit ihren eigenen Worten einen Grundsatz der `Gönnen-und-Verzicht-Regel´ aus Kapitel Sieben und lag damit vollkommen richtig: _Eine Dame von Welt sollte sich jeden Tag etwas Gutes jedoch nicht das Allerbeste gönnen, damit sie niemals verlernt, Besonderes besonders wertzuschätzen. _Bitte notiert Sie diese Aussage."

Der weitere Verlauf des Unterrichts verlief für Emilia entspannt und unspektakulär. Nachdem Burgunder sie an ihrem verdrehten Teezeremonie-Experiment teilnehmen ließ und Emilia daraufhin ihre Binsenweißheiten zum Besten gegeben hatte, schien Burgunder ihr etwas Gutes tun zu wollen. Das konnte Emilia nur Recht sein und sie beschloss, die schrullige Professorin für den Rest der Stunde nicht mehr zu provozieren, sondern vielmehr in Ruhe über ihren Text über Daumenschrauben und Peitschenhiebe zu grübeln.

Erst als der Freitagnachmittagsunterricht sein lang ersehntes Ende fand, teilte Burgunder ihr im Stillen mit, dass sie Emilia längst durchschaut hatte. Sie war gerade dabei, ihren schweren Rucksack zu wuchten, als Burgunder wie zufällig an ihr vorbeischlenderte. „Ms. Eliassen", eröffnete sie ihr leise. „Ich sollte Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich Sie im Auge behalten werde. Es dürfte Sie zwar freuen zu hören, dass ich, trotz Ihrer leicht derben Art Potenzial in Ihnen sehe, Ms. Eliassen, doch es sei Ihnen gesagt, dass ich weitere Lügen nicht dulden werde."

„Lügen, Ma`am?", hauchte Emilia und schaffte es, obwohl sie sich ertappt fühlte, unschuldig zu klingen.

„Ich _weiß,_ dass Sie einen Goldlöffel bestellt haben, , jedoch lieber darauf verzichteten, als den Hauself dafür zu verurteilen. Einzig und alleine deshalb, weil Sie sich der `Gönnen-und-Verzicht-Regel´ so vorbildhaft bedient haben, um Ihren Fehler zu vertuschen, habe ich davon abgesehen, Sie hart zu bestrafen. Doch ich werde nicht noch einmal so gönnerhaft sein, Ms. Eliassen, haben Sie das verstanden?" Und Madam Burgunder musterte sie aus violett umrahmten Augäpfeln kritisch.

„Ja. Es tut mir Leid, Ma`am", versicherte Emilia artig, obwohl sie jederzeit bereit war, sich mit weiteren Lügen wieder und wieder strafbar zu machen.

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_


	12. Drei windige Wahrsager

**12. Drei windige Wahrsager**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter._

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte Toilettenmafia. _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf._

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz füt exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vieöfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Vigdis Eliassen scheint spurlos verschwunden, doch die Sorgen erweisen sich als unbegründet. Oftmals nimmt die Squib aus Norwegen, überlastet vom Alltag, Reißaus und flüchtet zu ihrem Liebhaber nach England. Ihre beiden Kinder, Emilia (12) und Elicius (11) werden derweil bei den Rathburns, einer Zaubererfamilie aus Hogsmeade untergebracht und sollen in Hogwarts eingeschult werden. Für Emilia ohnehin die letzte Chance: Aus dem Norwegischen Zauberinternat hat man sie verbannt._

_Zusammen mit Ulysses Rathburn, dem ebenfalls elfjährigen Sohn der Familie, werden die Geschwister in Hogwarts eingeschult. _

_Ulysses macht derweil Bekanntschaft mit Imperia Malfoy. Die schöne Jugendliche scheint ein Herz aus Eis zu besitzen. Ebenso auffällig benimmt sie auch die so genannte „Toilettenmafia", eine vierköpfigen Gruppe Slytherins, die jüngeren Schülern gekonnt das Geld abknüpfen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Es war das erste Mal, dass die Erstklässler ein Wochenende in Hogwarts erleben durften, und während die Mädchen meist pünktlich zum Frühstück aufstanden, verbrachte der Großteil Jungen den gesamten Vormittag im Bett. Astronomie hatte ihnen stark zugesetzt und den Schlaf hatten sie sich wohlverdient, nachdem sie bis weit, weit nach Mitternacht durch Teleskope gestarrt und dabei nichts anderes zu sehen bekommen hatten, als dicke Regenwolken bei Nacht und eine Menge Tropfen auf der Linse.

Es war kurz vor ein Uhr Nachmittags, als sich Ulysses – vom Hunger geweckt – endlich in die Große Halle schleppte. Die Ravenclawtafel bog sich förmlich unter dem Gewicht von Kartoffelbrei, Grillhähnchen, Würsten und allerlei dickflüssiger Soßen, und der Duft betörte Ulysses weit mehr, als er sich je hätte vorstellen können. Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und grüsste Humphrey, der bereits kurz vorher zur Halle aufgebrochen und nun damit beschäftigt war, sich möglichst viele buttergetränkte Erbsen in den Mund zu stopfen.

„Wie schmeckt das Essen?", erkundigte sich Ulysses schläfrig.

„Klasche", nuschelte Humphrey und zeigte aufwertend mit beiden Daumen nach oben.

Während sich Ulysses den Teller reichlich befüllte, ließ er seinen Blick in der Großen Halle herumwandern um all die vielen Gesichter zu studieren, die ihm bereits bekannt waren, und neugierig jene Gesichter zu mustern, die ihm noch nicht ganz so vertraut waren.

Am Tisch der Ravenclaws hatte sich seine gesamte Klasse versammelt, darunter auch Victoria Knight, wieder einmal begleitet von ihrem wild aussehenden Vielfraßrüden Rudolph. Neben ihr saß William Barkley, der einzige Junge, der sich nicht an den fettigen Speisen labte, sondern Salat und Gemüse auf seinen Teller gehäuft hatte. Dieses hohe Maß an Erwachsenvernunft kam Ulysses nach wie vor eigenartig vor.

Gegenüber von Ulysses saß Rubeta Cox, die sich am heutigen Tage bunte Schleifchen in das dunkle Drahthaar geflochten hatte und damit auf seltsame Art und Weise äußerst liebenwürdig aussah. Jedoch verloren die Schleifchen etwas an ihrer Wirkung, wenn man sah, dass Rubetas Gesicht inzwischen von oben bis unten mit Kartoffelbrei beschmiert zu sein schien.

Jenseits vom Tisch der Ravenclaws saßen Plumbeus Bott und Finn Finney bei den übrigen Hufflepuffs und bildeten den perfekten Gegensatz: Während Plumbeus, schläfrig, wie eh und je, auf einem Stück Fleisch herumkaute, war Finn agil und aufgekratzt. Trotz der strengen Kleiderordnung, die selbst am Wochenende galt und von der sich der Schulrat auch nicht abbringen lassen wollte, wirkte Finn unheimlich farbenfroh. Zwar trug er vorschriftsmäßig seine Schuluniform, doch alleine seine braunroten Locken stachen aus der Menge hervor; hinzu kamen schreiend gelbe Handschuhe und ein rotviolett gekringelter Schal. Tatsächlich war es sehr kalt an diesem Septembertag, doch Finns Kleidung wirkte dadurch kaum passender.

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle lag die Tafel der Slytherins und Ulysses linste voller Aufregung zu den dort Anwesenden hinüber. Seitens der Slytherins hatte er bereits überraschend viele Schüler kennen gelernt und verband mit den meisten von ihnen höchst unterschiedliche Gefühle, die von Furcht über blindes Verliebtsein reichten.

Da gab es zum Beispiel Garm McKinstrys berühmt-berüchtigte Bande, bestehend aus dem aufrührerischen Garm McKinstry selbst, dem stattlichen Veikko Johnson, dem ewig grinsenden Prester Perkins und dem eher unscheinbaren, aber spitzfindigen Erebus Nott. Alle vier schienen genau zwei große Hobbys zu verbinden: Unruhe stiften und Jüngeren Geld abzujagen. Ulysses konnte nicht gerade behaupten, gute Erfahrungen mit der Bande gemacht zu haben, doch er war auch dankbar dafür, bisher mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen zu sein. Zwangsläufig würde ihn jedoch irgendwann das Glück verlassen, das wusste er. Man konnte nicht ewig entkommen, wenn man zusammen ein Schloss bewohnte, da konnte Hogwarts noch so groß sein – irgendwann würden sich ihre Wege wieder kreuzen.

Weit abseits von Garm und seinen Mannen saßen Emilia und Elicius Eliassen. Es war nicht gerade attraktiv, die beiden zu beobachten, denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen löffelten sie stillschweigend ihre Suppen. Emilia wirkte etwas gestresst, ihr Mittelscheitel war nicht mehr als solcher zu erkennen und ihre Kleidung war zerknittert.

Ulysses fragte sich, ob ihr Erscheinungsbild etwas mit ihren schulischen Leistungen zu tun haben könnte.

Höhepunkt seiner Rundschau war zweifelsohne Imperia Malfoy, die man schon von weitem an ihren langen, silberblonden Haaren erkennen konnte, die über ihren grazilen Rücken fielen. Ein Blickfang in einem Meer dunkler Schuluniformen. Inzwischen war sich Ulysses während der letzten Tage selbst auf die Schliche gekommen, denn seine Gedanken kreisten seiner Meinung nach unnatürlich häufig um das schöne Mädchen aus Slytherin. Es waren längst keine schmutzigen Gedanken, davon war Ulysses noch sehr weit entfernt, sondern er zerbrach sich vielmehr seinen Kopf darüber, wie Imperias Leben wohl aussehen mochte: Wo lebte sie? Wie war ihre Familie? Ihre Freunde? Waren ihre Schulnoten gut oder schlecht? Was brachte sie zum Lachen und was zum Weinen? _Weinte_ sie denn überhaupt?

Das war eine gute Frage, befand Ulysses. Denn seit den Geschehnissen in der Eulerei, als sich Imperia einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, Kröten aus dem Turmfenster zu schmeißen, war er sich dessen nicht mehr sicher. Irgendwas eigenartig schien Imperia zu umgeben und – noch wichtiger – etwas sehr Existentielles schien ihr im Gegenzug dafür zu fehlen. Die Frage war nur, _was_ es war. Zumindest war es nichts klar Ersichtliches. Es war schließlich nicht so, als würde Imperia ein Bein oder ein kleiner Finger fehlen, nein, es war etwas jenseits ihrer äußerlichen Makellosigkeit.

Ulysses wusste es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, aber er würde früh genug begreifen, was Imperia so Wichtiges fehlte und wie unwiederbringlich es verloren war.

Es war Rubeta Cox, die ihn schlagartig ins Hier und Jetzt zurückbeförderte. „Ulysses", sagte sie und wischte sich beherzt den Kartoffelbrei von den Lippen, „ich habe übrigens einen Brief für dich. Er ist am Morgen angekommen, aber du hast ja noch geschlafen. Also habe ich ihn für dich aufgehoben." Und kurzerhand zog sie einen bunten Umschlag aus ihrer Schultasche hervor, wobei sie Kröte Mona aufweckte, die gemütlich zwischen Quirin Sumos _Dunkle Kräfte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_ und dem Lehrbuch _Geschichte der Zauberei_ von Bathilda Bagshot geschlafen hatte und nun mit einem großen Satz auf den Tisch hüpfte.

„Oh, hallo Mönchen", grüßte Rubeta verzückt ihr Haustier. „Gut geschlafen?"

Ulysses angelte sich den Brief aus Rubetas pummeliger Hand, da das Mädchen vom Erwachen Monas offenbar zu abgelenkt war, um sich an so nichtige Dinge wie die Eulenpost zu erinnern.

„Danke, Rubeta", murmelte Ulysses dennoch, während er gespannt den Umschlag aufriss. Ein Blick auf den Absender war unnötig, denn er wusste, dass wohl nur seine Mutter auf die Idee kommen würde, regenbogenfarbende Umschläge zu versenden und diese dann auch noch spaßeshalber über und unter mit Muggelbriefmarken versah.

Während sich Humphrey Belcher einen weiteren ordentlichen Schlag sahnigen Kartoffelbrei auftat, zog Ulysses das Schreiben hervor und las:

_Mein Schätzchen,_

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass du dich in Ravenclaw bereits gebührend eingelebt und neue Freunde gefunden hast. Sicherlich hast du schon einen ganzen Stapel Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und es wäre wunderbar, wenn du dabei genau so eine Freude empfindest, wie ich damals zu meiner Schulzeit. _

_Sicherlich bist du ein guter Schüler und daher solltest du nicht vergessen, weniger guten Schülern unter die Arme zu greifen, wenn es dir möglich ist. Ich denke da zum Beispiel an Emilia. Sie hat von ihrem ersten Schuljahr wirklich nicht viel behalten können und bestimmt ist es auch nicht leicht für sie und ihren Bruder, von nun an in England zu leben. Es würde mich freuen, würdest du sie unterstützen._

_Zu Hause gibt es keine Besonderen Neuigkeiten. Gestern habe ich Mrs. Barkley im Dorf getroffen und wir haben uns überraschend gut unterhalten können. Sie erzählte, dass ihr Sohn William bisher keinen Brief an sie geschrieben hat und dass sie quasi über Umwege erfuhr, dass auch William ein Ravenclaw geworden ist. So sehr ich Williams Eigenständigkeit auch bewundere, es ist dennoch schön einen so anhänglichen und braven Jungen wie dich zu haben, Ulysses. Bei dir müsste ich mir niemals Sorgen darum machen, du würdest mir nicht mehr schreiben. Mrs. Barkley gab mir außerdem das Rezept für einen ganz wunderbaren Kuchen. Den werde ich dir das nächste Mal backen, wenn du zu Besuch bist, versprochen._

_Zu guter Letzt möchte ich dich noch daran erinnern, dass Emilia und Elicius demnächst Geburtstag haben. Elicius wird am vierzehnten September zwölf Jahre alt und bald darauf, am ersten November, wird Emilia Dreizehn. Also feiert schön, ja? _

_Vergesse nicht. immer fleißig zu lernen, mein Liebling _

_Küßchen, deine Mama_

_PS: Ich habe dir etwas zusätzliches Taschengeld mitgeschickt, damit du Geburtstagsgeschenke für Emilia und Elicius kaufen kannst. _

„Küßchen, deine Mama?", las Humphrey laut vor und grinste dabei schelmisch; Ulysses musste feststellen, dass sein neu gefundener Freund heimlich mitgelesen hatte und funkelte Humphrey daraufhin erzürnt an.

„Schon mal etwas von Briefgeheimnis gehört?", knurrte er.

Beschwichtigend hob Humphrey die Hände. „Hey, so schlimm ist das doch nicht, oder? Weißt du, wie mich zum Beispiel meine Mutter nennt? `_Humphy-Dampfy´._ Weil ich so gerne Dampfnudeln esse, weißt du? Da ist so ein `Küsschen, deine Mama´ oder ein `Schätzchen´ harmlos gegen."

Ulysses antwortete nicht darauf. Stattdessen förderte er aus dem Inneren des Umschlages einen kleinen Beutel voller Zaubergeld zu Tage. Frustrierend wenn man wusste, dass dieses Geld längst nicht für einen selbst bestimmt war.

„Und?", erkundigte sich Humphrey, während er gewissenhaft die letzten Kartoffelbreireste auf seinem Teller zusammenkratzte. „Was wirst du Emilia und Elicius nun zum Geburtstag schenken? Schon eine Idee?"

Ulysses biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Gedankengang, der gerade in seinem Kopf herumgeisterte, war ausgesprochen gemein, das wusste er, und eigentlich wollte er diesen Gedanken auf keinen Fall in die Tat umsetzten, doch sein Trotz befahl es ihm. „Ich werde ihnen gar nichts schenken. Ich behalte das Geld für mich selber!"

Humphrey ließ die Gabel sinken und starrte ihn bitterernst an. „Das ist nicht nett, Ulysses", sagte er, klang dabei jedoch nicht so, als wolle er Ulysses verurteilen. Nein, Humphrey klang vielmehr mitfühlend, als wisse er um den Inneren Kampf zwischen Trotz und Gewissen, der sich im Herzen seines Freundes gerade abspielte.

„Na und?", entgegnete Ulysses und versuchte dabei, so unterkühlt wie möglich zu klingen. In Wirklichkeit fühlte er sich ungemein schlecht, alleine deshalb, weil er diesen egoistischen Gedanken nachgegangen war. „Ich bin ein Einzelkind, Humphrey, verstehst du?", versuchte er seine Gründe offen zu legen. „Ich habe es schon immer gehasst, wenn meine Mutter fremde Kinder in unser Haus eingeladen hat, aber bisher hatte ich immer Glück und ich musste mich nicht näher mit ihnen beschäftigen. Deshalb ist es unfair, wenn Mama mich plötzlich dazu bringen will, dass ich Freundschaft mit Emilia und Elicius schließe, dass ich ihnen bei der Schule helfe und noch dazu Geburtstag mit ihnen feiere. Aber ich suche mir meine Freunde lieber selbst aus, verstehst du?"

Während Ulysses zu erklären versuchte, was er empfand, wurde ihm gleichzeitig bewusst, wie kindisch er sich verhielt: Es war nicht so, dass er Emilia und Elicius Eliassen unsympathisch fand oder gar hassen würde, im Gegenteil. Bisher war er mehr oder weniger gut mit ihnen ausgekommen. Der Grund jedoch, warum er dennoch nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte, war der, dass seine Mutter die beiden Kinder einfach zu Hause angeschleppt und von Ulysses erwartet hatte, er würde mit ihnen Freundschaft schließen. Und in dieser Hinsicht reagierte er in etwa ebenso störrisch wie eine Chimära, der man völlig unvermittelt einen Artgenossen vor das geifernde Löwenmaul gesetzt hatte, in der Hoffnung, beide Bestien würden sich schon irgendwie miteinander vertragen anstatt sich gegenseitig in Stücke zu reißen.

Selbst der weltgrößte Dummkopf müsste verstehen, dass das nicht funktionieren konnte.

„Das verstehe ich", versicherte ihn Humphrey eindringlich. „Aber es wäre unfair, das an Emilia und Elicius auszulassen. Die beiden sind keine schlechten Menschen. Wir waren alle zusammen, als sich Garm McKinstry und seine drei Kumpels beinahe auf uns gestürzt hätten und Elicius ist sogar in unserem Kräuterkundeprojekt. Ich finde, du würdest es übertreiben, wenn du ihnen nun die kalte Schulter zeigst."

Humphreys Worte waren keineswegs schlecht gewählt, aber sie reichten nicht aus, um Ulysses` Trotz zu mildern. Nach Ulysses` Philosophie konnte ein Trotzkopf wie er auch gar nichts anderes tun, als für seine Entscheidungen bis zum bitteren Ende geradezustehen. Undenkbar, einfach einen Rückzieher zu machen, Humphrey Recht zu geben und sich für seine vernünftigen Worte zu bedanken! Nein. Das hätte er nicht über sich bringen können.

Weil zu befürchten war, dass Humphrey ihm weiterhin ins Gewissen reden würde, entschuldigte sich Ulysses und verließ die Tafel. Er war noch nicht dazu gekommen, besonders viel von dem Mittagessen zu verdrücken und beschloss deshalb, in den Schlafsaal zu verschwinden und sich dort über den halben Schokoladenkuchen herzumachen, den er dort seit dem letzten Tag bunkerte. Jedoch war er noch nicht weit gekommen, als eine plötzliche Stimme ihn aufgeschreckt herumfahren ließ.

„Na, Ulysses?" Hinter ihm stand Imperia Malfoy in all ihrer Schönheit, hielt einen Apfel in der Hand und betrachtete ihn verspielt.

Ulysses` Herz machte einen Aussetzer, ob vor Glück, Schrecken oder Schamgefühl wusste er jedoch nicht.

„Hey", sagte er leise, „ähm … bist du auch schon mit dem Mittagessen fertig, Imperia?"

„Scheint so." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Mutter hat mir längst den Appetit verdorben, wenn es um Hogwarts geht. Sie sagte, wenn ich mich jeden Tag mit all diesen fettigen Speißen vollstopfen würde, müsste ich mich irgendwann rollend fortbewegen."

Bei den Gedanken an eine fettleibige, rollende Imperia musste Ulysses unwillkürlich lachen. Imperia schenkte ihn einen ungnädigen Blick.

„Oh, tut Leid", entschuldigte er sich schnell. Zwar fand er die Vorstellung noch immer allzu witzig, doch Imperias Blick und die Tatsache, dass Ulysses selbst nicht der Schlankste war, ließen ihn verstummen. „Nun, deine Mutter hat nicht ganz unrecht, oder? Das Essen hier ist wirklich deftig."

„Sieht so aus, als wärst du bereits von Haus aus an deftiges Essen gewohnt, Uly." Ein linkisches Grinsen huschte über Imperias blasses Gesicht und nun war es an Ulysses, ihr einen Blick der Empörung zuzuwerfen.

Doch sie fand schnell zu ihrer Freundlichkeit zurück und während sie sich elegant durch das schöne, helle Haar fuhr, säuselte sie: „Mach dir nichts draus. Ich mag dich so wie du bist. Du siehst niedlich aus und du hast ein hübsches Gesicht."

Ulysses musste hart schlucken. Er hatte noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie andere Menschen sein Aussehen beschreiben mochten, mal abgesehen davon, dass man ihn „etwas zu mollig" nannte. Noch weniger Gedanken hatte er sich über sein Gesicht gemacht. Er wusste, er hatte braune Haare, graue Augen und apfelrote Wangen, doch darüber hinaus hätte er sein Gesicht nicht weiter definieren können. Doch Imperia hatte ihn „hübsch" genannt und das bedeutete etwas. Noch dazu stammte dieses Kompliment von einer echten Schönheit und wog deshalb viel.

„Danke", stotterte er unsicher.

„Weißt du, Uly", sagte sie und nährte sich ihm dabei langsam, „ich schulde dir ein Dankeschön. Offensichtlich hast du niemandem von unseren Krötenmord erzählt. Du bist ein loyaler Junge und ich weiß so etwas zu schätzen." Nun stand sie so dicht vor ihm, dass niemand ihr verschwörerisches Flüstern mehr hätte verstehen können, selbst, wenn er die Ohren eines Wolfes besessen hätte. Ulysses musste seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen, um in ihr Gesicht zu blicken. Sie war ihm so nah, dass er die silbergrauen Sprenkel in ihren ansonsten so unglaublich hellblauen Augen erkennen konnte. Und er war so sehr damit beschäftigt, seine zitternden Knie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass sein Mund die Chance wahrnahm und sich augenblicklich selbstständig machte; ohne dass er darauf hätte Einfluss nehmen können, rutschte es aus ihm heraus: „Du hast einen Freund, oder? Er heißt Garm McKinstry."

Imperia blinzelte verblüfft, doch binnen einer Sekunde musste sie sich die Hand vor ihr Gesicht schlagen, um ihr wildes Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Eine schambedingte Hitzewelle fegte durch Ulysses.

„Was für eine niedliche Frage, Uly!", witzelte sie vergnügt und tat, als müsse sie sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel wischen. „Oh, Uly. Du solltest eine Sechzehnjährige nicht fragen, ob sie einen Freund hat, es sei denn, du meinst es ernst mit ihr …" Sie bediente sich einer dramatischen Pause, in der Ulysses Zeit hatte, in Phantasien zu schwelgen. Ja, was wäre, wenn er es tatsächlich ernst meinte? Würde sie ihm zumindest eine kleine Chance geben, oder wären seine Bemühungen von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt? Natürlich Letzteres. Nach wie vor konnte sich Ulysses nicht vorstellen, dass er und Imperia sich je wirklich Nahe stehen würden.

„Garm McKinstry", fuhr Imperia ruhig fort, „ist ein Heißsporn und ein echter Quidditchheld und er umgarnt mich tatsächlich. Er würde mit Schild und Schwert um mich kämpfen und das mag ich so an ihm. Aber nein, Uly, keine Sorge: Garm ist nicht mein fester Freund."

„Oh, in Ordnung." Die Erleichterung in Ulysses` Stimme war trotz seiner knappen Worte so deutlich herauszuhören, dass selbst ein Schwerhöriger seine Gefühle richtig hätte deuten können. „Und … sonst so?"

„Du bist einfach zu goldig, Uly", kommentierte sie gerührt. „Hast du Angst vor der Konkurrenz?"

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Natürlich hatte sie ihn ertappt, aber Ulysses war längst nicht so weit, ihr sein Verliebtsein zu gestehen, aus Angst davor, Imperia könnte ihn auslachen. Also versicherte er hastig: „Nein, so habe ich das bestimmt nicht gemeint. Ich wollte nur fragen, nichts weiter. Bin schließlich erst Elf."

„Mit Elf war ich auch das erste Mal verliebt", informierte Imperia ihn daraufhin vollkommen überraschend und während sie das sagte, legte sie verträumt den Kopf schief und ihr Blick verlor sich, als ob sie in schönen Erinnerungen schwelgen würde. „Es war auf einem Fest, zu dem meine Familie und ich eingeladen waren. Dort lernte ich Gregor kennen. Er war dreizehn. Nach dem Fest hat er uns während der Weihnachtsferien noch ein paar Mal besucht, bis mein Vater irgendwann dahinter gekommen ist, dass Gregor mir nicht bloß bei einem Schulaufsatz geholfen hat. Vater war unglaublich wütend und hätte mich danach wahrscheinlich am liebsten für immer eingeschlossen." Sie lachte kurz auf, doch es klang eher bitterlich statt heiter. Ulysses vermutete, dass ihr Vater nach diesem Vorfall mehr als bloß wütend gewesen war, beschloss jedoch, nicht nachzufragen.

„Also", setzte Imperia nachdenklich fort, „brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn du in mich verliebt bist. Ich werde es niemandem verraten und ich würde mich auch nie über dich lustig machen. Und außerdem bin ich daran gewöhnt, dass Jungen sich in mich verlieben. Du und Garm, ihr seid längst nicht die einzigen."

Darauf wusste Ulysses nicht mehr viel zu erwidern. Sie war ihm auf die Schliche gekommen und inzwischen hatte er das Gefühl, es würde an Lächerlichkeit grenzen, würde er seine Gefühle weiterhin abstreiten. Zugeben konnte er seine Empfindungen für sie jedoch genau so wenig.

„Ach, ich rede zu viel", seufzte Imperia und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, nachdem sie einen Blick auf ihre Taschenuhr geworfen hatte. „Ich bin mir drei Amateur-Wahrsagern verabredet und sollte mich besser beeilen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mich gerne begleiten, Uly."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Imperia führte ihn hinab in ein Untergeschoss. Der Zielort war eine kleine, gut verborgene Sitzecke, die Ulysses an ein aufgegebenes Lehrerbüro erinnerte, dem man die Wände entfernt hatte. Es gab einen wärme spendenden Kamin, in dem bereits ein Feuer entfacht worden war, und durch ein Oberlicht, das aus grünen Glassteinchen zusammengesetzt war, fiel etwas Sonnenschein. Ein paar ramponierte Ohrensessel und Schemel boten genug Platz zum Sitzen, obwohl die meisten Plätze bereits belegt waren. In dem exotischen, grünlichen Licht erkannte Ulysses fünf Mädchen recht unterschiedlichen Alters, die sofort aufrückten, damit Imperia und Ulysses sich setzen konnten.

„Ich sollte euch miteinander bekannt machen", fiel Imperia ein und deutete sogleich auf das Mädchen neben sich. „Ulysses, das hier ist meine Freundin und Klassenkameradin Mimosa Higginbottom. Hübsch, was sie mit ihren Haaren gemacht hat, nicht wahr?"

Mimosa Higginbottom war ein sehr, sehr blondes Mädchen mit einem erschreckend dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck; ihre Haare hatte sie zu zwei langen Zöpfen geflochten, die jeweils mit einer violetten Schleife endeten. Sie war hübsch, wenn auch nicht so schön wie Imperia, aber zumindest einen zweiten Blick wert.

„Und das Mädchen neben Mimosa", fuhr Imperia pflichtgemäß fort, „ist die gute Thusnelda Pflock, kurz Tussi. Sie ist immer zur Stelle, wenn jemand Schwierigkeiten mit dem Unterricht hat."

Thusnelda war sehr dick, hatte hochgesteckte, schokoladenfarbene Haare und war – trotz der strengen Schulregeln, die Rougeexsesse eigentlich bis auf weiteres verboten - so auffallend geschminkt, als sei sie in einen Farbtopf gefallen. Ihr voller Mund war kirschrot, ihre Augenlieder krötengrün und auf ihren Wangen klebte der Puder. Dennoch, im Gegensatz zu der zarten Mimosa wirkte Thusnelda Pflock alles anderes als dumm, und selbst die Krötenfarbe auf ihren Lidern konnte das intelligente Funkeln in ihren Augen nicht verbergen.

„Und das hier," Imperia deutete feierlich auf die drei Mädchen, die ihnen gegenüber saßen, „sind unsere drei Wahrsager. Zum einen unsere beiden Schwestern aus Afrika. Fatimah und … ähm … Lubabi?"

„Lubabah", korrigierte die linke Schwester, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Imperia rümpfte ungehalten die Nase und sagte höchst würdevoll: „Dann eben Lubab_ah. _Was solls. Ich habe mir diese verrückte Sprache nicht ausgedacht."

Sogleich fing Imperia sich einen giftigen Blick von Lubabah ein, überging diesen jedoch gekonnt, während sie sich dem letzten Mädchen zuwandte. Es war eine dünne, knochige Gestalt, an der die Schuluniform seltsam deplaziert wirkte, und, als wäre das nicht genug, trug das Mädchen zudem noch eine Brille mit unverschämt riesigen Brillengläsern, die ihre Augen auf unheimliche Art und Weise vergrößerten.

„Das ist Sybill Trelawney", klärte Imperia auf. „Sie hat uns schon im letzten Jahr durchgehend die Zukunft vorausgesagt und sich dabei gutes Taschengeld verdient. Sie ist wirklich talentiert - mal abgesehen von der falschen Prophezeiung, Thusnelda würde während der Sommerferien einen Herzanfall auf der Toilette erleiden."

„Um ehrlich zu sein", warf Thusnelda zögernd ein, „hatte ich oft ein Stechen in der Brust, wenn ich die Toilette betreten habe."

„Dann solltest du dringend mal abnehmen!", kam es sogleich bissig von Imperia, ehe sie ihre weichen, fragilen Hände auf Ulysses` Schultern legte und sich daran machte, ihn vorzustellen.

„Das hier, werte Damen", sagte sie, „ist übrigens Ulysses Rathburn. Er stammt aus Ravenclaw. Ist er nicht goldig?"

Angenehm überrascht war Ulysses, dass daraufhin keines der Mädchen mit Argwohn oder lästigen Fragen reagierte. Die beiden Schwestern Fatimah und Lubabah zeigten keinerlei Regung; Fatimah kratzte sich einen Pickel am Kinn wund und Lubabah würdigte Ulysses bloß eines schnellen Blickes; und Sybill Trelawney starrte gen Boden, als ob es zwischen den Steinfugen irgendetwas Interessantes zu entdecken gäbe. Mimosa und Thusnelda – von denen am ehesten eine Reaktion erwarten zu gewesen wäre – schienen nicht einmal im Geringsten erstaunt über die Anwesenheit eines elfjährigen Jungen, fast so, als wäre es ein alltägliches Bild, dass sich ein kleiner Junge ihrer Tratschrunde dazugesellt.

„Schön", begann Thusnelda schließlich, „dann hätten wir alles geklärt, oder Imperia? Können wir anfangen?"

„Nur zu."

Scheinbar hatte Thusnelda schon geraume Zeit auf diesen Moment gewartet, denn nun förderte sie mit stolzer Miene ein quadratisches Brettchen zu Tage, das sie zuvor unter ihrem Sitz bewahrt hatte. Das Brett war aus altem, rotbraunem Holz gefertigt und bereits vereinzelt holzwurmgeplagt, doch die eingeritzten magischen Verzierungen waren noch immer klar zu erkennen.

Thusnelda legte das Brett vorsichtig auf die Tischplatte, so dass jeder gute Sicht darauf hatte. „Das habe ich mir in den Sommerferien geleistet", erklärte sie flüchtig. „Bei Slytherin, ich habe mein Taschengeld wirklich vorbildhaft verwaltet, anders hätte ich mir dieses Stück hier gar nicht erlauben können."

Imperia wirkte gelangweilt von ihren Worten. „Halte mir keine Vorträge über`s Sparen, Tussi", gähnte sie gespielt. „Hättest du ein Wort gesagt, hätte ich dir das Brett auch zum Geburtstag schenken können."

Über die Worte schien Thusnelda ungehalten und Ulysses glaubte zu verstehen, warum: Wo sie so eisern gespart hatte, um sich das wertvolle Stück zu leisten, hätte Imperia nicht einmal einen ernsten Gedanken an den Preis verschwenden müssen.

„Sag doch, Tussi", lispelte Mimosa begierig und unterbrach so die aufgeheizte Stimmung, „wo hast du das Brett denn überhaupt her?"

„Nokturngasse", antwortete sie prompt. „Ich wusste, dass es da diesen Laden gab und da habe ich mein Gespartes geschnappt, habe mich von meiner Familie entfernt und bin schnell hingelaufen. Meine Mutter hätte mich in den nächsten Kohleofen gestopft, hätte sie von meinem Ausflug etwas mitbekommen, soviel ist sicher."

„Und was kann diese Platte?", fragte Mimosa weiter.

„Diese Platte, werte Damen, kann die Wahrsagerei verstärken. Benutzt man dieses Brett, um darauf Karten zu legen, Kaffeesatz zu lesen oder was auch immer, wird das Ergebnis … nun … das Ergebnis wird _wahrer_ sein."

„Wahrer?" Imperia horchte auf, zog jedoch gleich skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie kann es von Wahrheit eine Steigerung geben, Tussi?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„So? Na denn, lasst es uns ausprobieren."

Wie sich herausstellte, hielten Fatimah und Lubabah recht wenig von konventionellen Methoden der Wahrsagerei, sondern hatten sich vielmehr auf Hühnereier spezialisiert. Sie schlugen die Eier auf und ließen den gelben Dotter und das flüssige Eiweiß auf das Brett tropfen, und wie auf ein stilles Kommando hin, begannen beide plötzlich damit, laut herumzuschreien und dabei exzessiv mit ihren Fingern in dem kaputten Ei herumzurühren.

Ulysses kam sich bei diesem Anblick etwas dämlich vor, aber die Tatsache, dass Imperia Malfoy in seiner nächsten Nähe war, nagte so sehr an seinem Verstand, dass die seltsame Prozedur ihn schon bald relativ kalt ließ.

Schließlich stoppten die Schwestern abrupt. Lubabah starrte mit Glubschaugen auf die schleimigen Überreste des Eis, während Fatimah ihren Blick direkt auf Mimosa richtete. „Stell du eine Frage!", forderte sie Mimosa mit dunklem Dialekt auf.

Nun wurde Mimosa hibbelig und ihre Stimme überschlug sich, als sie lispelte: „Ist mein Klassenkamerad Emilio an mich interessiert?" Beinahe wäre die Frage in ihrem albernen Gekicher untergegangen, das daraufhin folgte.

Die Antwort musste ganz offensichtlich in dem schleimigen Mischmasch aus Eigelb und Eiweiß zu finden sein, denn Lubabah brauchte keine Sekunde, für ihre Auskunft. „Oh jaah", machte sie und nickte bekräftigend, „Emilio findet dich hübsch. Bald wird er dich fragen, ob du ihn nach Hogsmeade begleiten möchtest."

„Hogsmeade!", kreischte Mimosa in wilder Begeisterung. „Habt ihr das gehört! Emilio will mich nach Hogsmeade ausführen!"

„Möchtest du das denn überhaupt?", fragte Imperia mit wissendem Lächeln.

„Wie?!" Erneut begann Mimosa zu kichern und winkte ab. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Emilio nervt mich zu sehr. Wenn er mich um ein Treffen bittet, werde ich ihm eiskalt `Nein´ sagen."

Daraufhin brach bei den drei Jugendlichen stürmisches Gelächter aus und Ulysses kam nicht umhin, den armen Emilio zu bemitleiden. Mädchen konnten auf ziemlich hinterlistige Art und Weise äußerst gemein sein …

„Jetzt bin ich dran!", bestimmte Thusnelda. „Ich möchte wissen, ob es sich lohnt weiter darauf zu warten, dass Mortimer de Montmorency mich anspricht. Oder sollte ich besser einen Liebestrank brauen?"

Das gebrauchte Ei wurde von dem Zauberbrett gewischt und ein zweites wurde von Lubabah aufgeschlagen, womit das eigentümliche Ritual von neuem begann. Am Ende eröffnete sie Thusnelda: „Mortimer hat sich in den Sommerferien in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt und er wird sich auf normalen Wege nicht von diesem Mädchen abbringen lassen."

Thusnelda schien im ersten Augenblick enttäuscht, doch dann zuckte sie unbekümmert mit den Schultern und flötete: „Naja, dann braue ich halt einen Liebestrank."

Nach einer Weile gab auch Sybill Trelawney ihre Künste zum Besten und wechselte die Schwestern ab. Statt Eier benutzte sie eine klassische Kristallkugel und ihre Prophezeiungen waren bedeutend düsterer angehaucht. So warnte sie Imperia zum Beispiel davor, nächsten Mittwoch das Schulgebäude zu verlassen, weil ansonsten etwas Schreckliches geschehen würde. Mimosa wurde weißgesagt, dass sie sich am Abend einen Fingernagel abbrechen würde, woraufhin Mimosa so kläglich zu weinen begann, als ob ihr geliebtes Haustier gestorben sei.

Thusnelda bekam den Ratschlag, sich nicht an einem Liebestrank zu versuchen, auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie Mortimer damit vergiften und in die Krankenstation befördern würde, anstatt sein Herz zu gewinnen.

Nachdem die Mädchen genug von der Wahrsagerei zu haben schienen, wandte sich Sybill an Ulysses. „Soll ich dir auch deine Zukunft voraussagen?", fragte sie und begann augenblicklich in ihre Kristallkugel zu stieren.

Ulysses, nun mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Brust, wollte bereits dankend ablehnen, als sich Imperia einmischte und Sybill versicherte, dass er nichts lieber tun würde, als ihren schrecklichen Prophezeiungen zu lauschen.

Also schaute Sybill noch tiefer in ihre Kristallkugel und flüsterte mit rauchiger Stimme: „Zu Beginn des neuen Jahres wirst du nicht derjenige sein, der verloren geht."

„Was?", fragte Ulysses, etwas verwundert über diese ungenaue Angabe.

„Etwas schlimmes wird passieren, aber du wirst nicht verloren gehen", fuhr Sybill fort und runzelte die Stirn über ihre eigenen Worte. „Mehr kann ich in der Kristallkugel nicht lesen. Es ist zu verschwommen. Aber wir können es das nächste Mal mit Teesatz versuchen."

Ulysses war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte überhaupt entschlüsseln wollte; sein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch verstärkte sich, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte, was der Sprechende Hut in seiner Rede gesagt hatte: _Nahe sind Tod und Blut._

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Nach der Wahrsagerei trennten sich die Mädchen, doch Imperia schien sich Zeit zu lassen, so dass sie und Ulysses schließlich alleine waren.

„Ulysses", sagte sie leise. „Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Natürlich schenkte er ihr sogleich seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, dennoch war ihm bange bei dem Gedanken. Den letzten Gefallen, den er ihr getan hatte, hatte darin bestanden, einen Stein an eine Kröte zu binden, damit Imperia ihn mitsamt des Gewichts aus den Turmfenster schmeißen konnte.

Dennoch fragte er: „Was kann ich tun?"

Imperia widmete ihm ein wunderhübsches Lächeln, in dem jedoch auch eine leichte Bitterkeit mitwirkte. Blieb nur die Frage, ob diese Bitterkeit nun ernst oder nur gespielt war.

„Uly", hauchte sie, „wir werden uns am Montag sehen und dann – sofern du mir versprichst zu helfen – werde ich dich um etwas bitten müssen. Keine Sorge, es wird keine Konsequenzen haben, dennoch solltest du dich gut darauf vorbereiten."

„Vorbereiten?", echote er. „Wie denn?"

„Du solltest dich vorab mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass ich ein böses Mädchen bin, das ist alles." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, sprang auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort von dannen.

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_


	13. In der Elfenwerkstatt

**13. In der Elfen-Werkstatt**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter._

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte Toilettenmafia. _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschlicher Mann. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Wewölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz füt exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vieöfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Vigdis Eliassen scheint spurlos verschwunden, doch die Sorgen erweisen sich als unbegründet. Oftmals nimmt die Squib aus Norwegen, überlastet vom Alltag, Reißaus und flüchtet zu ihrem Liebhaber nach England. Ihre beiden Kinder, Emilia (12) und Elicius (11) werden derweil bei den Rathburns, einer Zaubererfamilie aus Hogsmeade untergebracht und sollen in Hogwarts eingeschult werden. Für Emilia ohnehin die letzte Chance: Aus dem Norwegischen Zauberinternat hat man sie verbannt._

_Zusammen mit Ulysses Rathburn, dem ebenfalls elfjährigen Sohn der Familie, werden die Geschwister in Hogwarts eingeschult. _

_Ulysses macht derweil Bekanntschaft mit Imperia Malfoy. Die schöne Jugendliche scheint ein Herz aus Eis zu besitzen. Ebenso auffällig benimmt sie auch die so genannte „Toilettenmafia", eine vierköpfigen Gruppe Slytherins, die jüngeren Schülern gekonnt das Geld abknüpfen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Am Sonntag zog sich Ulysses zusammen mit Humphrey in die Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes zurück, wo sie sich mit flüchtigem Elan den Hausaufgaben für Geschichte der Zauberei widmeten. Die Spitze seiner Schreibfeder kratzte Satz für Satz über das Pergament, Ulysses` geistige Anwesenheit reichte jedoch nur noch knapp dafür aus, die allergröbsten Fehler zu vermeiden. Draußen – dank seines Sitzplatzes direkt vor einem der großen, anmutigen Bogenfenster, hatte er freie Sicht – hatte sonniges Herbstwetter den gestrigen Kälteeinbruch abgelöst und ein fast wolkenloser, lichtblauer Himmel spannte sich über die nahen Berge.

Ulysses legte die Schreibfeder nieder, die sogleich einen dunklen Farbklecks auf seinem Pergament entstehen ließ. „Humphrey", sagte er, „wir sollten irgendwas unternehmen. Mesopotamische Magie ist nicht unbedingt das spannendste Thema…"

In Wirklichkeit sehnte sich Ulysses vielmehr nach etwas Zerstreuung. Seine Gedanken schien kreuz und quer durch seinen Kopf zu rasen, seit Imperia Malfoy gestern diese bedeutungsschweren Worte zu ihm gesagt hatte: _Du solltest dich vorab mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass ich ein böses Mädchen bin._

Warum nur hatte er das starke Gefühl, geradewegs in einen dunklen Abgrund zu schlittern, dessen Ausmaße er mit seinen elf Jahren nicht einmal ansatzweise erfassen konnte? Ihre Worte waren schaurig gewesen, gerade deshalb, weil er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers erahnen konnte, dass Imperias Vorstellungen von einem bösen Mädchen die seinen bei weitem überstiegen.

Das war der Grund, warum er nicht still sitzen wollte. Lästige Gedanken hatten die Angewohnheit, sich ausgerechnet auf jene Menschen zu stürzen, die nichts weiter als Ruhe und Entspannung suchten. Ulysses brauchte eine Ablenkung, ehe er morgen vor Imperia treten und ihr mitteilen würde, dass er bösen Mädchen keinen Gefallen tun würde. Der Krötenmord hatte ihm gereicht.

„Na schön", sagte Humphrey und legte auch seine Schreibfeder nieder. „Ich bin eh fast fertig. Was schlägst du vor?"

„Nun, wie wäre es mit –"

„Oh, ich weiß!", unterbrach Humphrey ihn aufgeregt, „wir könnten uns ein wenig im Schloss umsehen! Die meisten Orte kennen wir noch nicht und ich wette, es gibt noch eine ganze Menge zu entdecken!"

Eigentlich hatte Ulysses ihm einen altmodischen Spieleabend vorschlagen wollen, dennoch willigte er ohne zu zögern ein. Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftraum und folgten grob jenen Treppen, die in die unteren Etagen des Schlosses führten; vorbei an zahlreichen Statuen und Gemälden schlenderten sie schließlich in der Nähe der Großen Halle entlang. Unter all den Schülern, die ihnen auf der kleinen Wanderung begegneten, entdeckten sie schließlich auch Plumbeus Bott, der sich in der Nähe der Besenkammer herumdrückte und dabei eine ihnen wohlbekannte Karte studierte. Es war die Karte, die Humphrey ihm am ersten Schultag geschenkt hatte, damit es Plumbeus möglich sein würde, trotz seines Unvermögens in Sachen Orientierung den richtigen Weg zu finden.

„Hi Plumbeus", begrüßten sie den dicklichen Jungen aus Hufflepuff.

So langsam, als stehe ihm alle Zeit der Welt zur Verfügung, wandte Plumbeus seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und brachte schließlich ein stockendes „Hallo" hervor.

„Funktioniert die Sache mit der Karte, Plumbeus?", erkundigte sich Humphrey sogleich eifrig. „Findest du jetzt immer den Weg?"

Zwar war zu befürchten, dass diese Frage zu kompliziert für das träge Gehirn des Jungen sein würde, doch zu guter Letzt – und nach ein wenig Bedenkzeit – schenkte Plumbeus ihnen ein stattliches Lächeln. „Ja, die Karte funktioniert", sagte er. „Ich habe sogar ein altes Labor im Kerker entdeckt."

Ulysses wurde aufmerksam. „Ein Labor?" echote er und seine zuvor so flüchtige Abenteuerlust begann aufzulodern. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du mit Hilfe der Karte neue Orte entdecken würdest!"

Mit wissend schimmernden Augen blickte Plumbeus ihm entgegen. „Du hältst mich für dumm, oder?", fragte er schließlich. Er klang nicht wütend oder beleidigt, sondern eher wie ein Mensch, der eine simple Tatsache aussprach.

„Nein, nein!", versuchte Ulysses sich herauszureden, doch Plumbeus schien ganz genau zu wissen, was man von ihm hielt.

„Alle halten mich für dumm … aber das bin ich nicht."

Zwar hielt Ulysses ihn noch immer für strohdoof, aber irgendwas in der Stimme des Hufflepuffs verriet ihm, dass er diesen Jungen besser nicht unterschätzen sollte.

Nichtsdestotrotz zog Plumbeus` Entdeckung Ulysses und Humphrey magisch an und auch Plumbeus schien keinen Grund zu kennen, warum er seinen Fund nicht mit ihnen teilen sollte. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung der gewölbeartigen Kerker und während Plumbeus langsam voraus schritt, stellte Humphrey erste Mutmaßungen an. „Eigentlich ist es nicht möglich, mit dieser Karte neue Räume zu entdecken, denn die Karte ist praktisch offiziell. Meine Mutter hatte sie bereits zu ihrer Schulzeit benutzt."

„Das würde bedeuten, dass dieses Labor zu Zeiten der Mutter noch bekannt war", mischte sich Ulysses ein. „Es könnte doch sein, dass dieser Ort auf älteren Karten noch verzeichnet ist, während neuere ihn nicht mehr erwähnen."

Plumbeus stoppte in einem der vielen Korridore. Der Untergrund war mit einem staubigen Perserteppich versehen, der nach Moder und Motten stank und dessen ursprüngliche Farben kaum mehr zu erkennen waren. Mit seinem dicken Finger deutete Plumbeus auf den Teppich. „Da drunter liegt der Eingang", beschwor er sie. Nachdem sie sich kurz nach möglichen Zeugen umgesehen hatten, machten sie sich zu dritt daran, den schweren Teppich zur Seite zu schieben. Massiver Steinboden kam zu Tage, doch an einer Stelle war der Stein entfernt worden und stattdessen war eine hölzerne, bereits leicht ramponierte Luke in dem Grund eingelassen worden. Die Luke ließ sich einfach öffnen und gab freie Sicht auf eine schmale, sehr steile Treppe, die tief hinab in die Dunkelheit führte. Der Geruch von altem, nassem Keller schlug ihnen entgegen, ebenso der süßlicher Geruch nach verdorbenen Früchten. Ein kalter Luftzug drang aus dem Inneren des Labors wie der Atem eines Tieres.

Plumbeus betrat den Geheimgang als erster, Ulysses und Humphrey folgten ihm zögernd, nicht jedoch ohne die geheime Luke hinter sich zu schließen. Es war stockfinster um ihn herum und Ulysses hatte Schwierigkeiten, in der Düsternis Gleichgewicht auf den winzigen, abgetretenen Treppenstufen zu halten. Unbeholfen zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe und nach dem vierten Versuch gelang es ihm, den neu erlernten Lumos-Zauber anzuwenden. Ein sanfter Lichtkegel erleuchtete fahl das Gemäuer.

Vor ihnen lag ein lang gestreckter Raum aus nacktem Felsgestein, an dessen Wänden sich alte, staub befallene Bänke und Stühle stapelten, als hätte man sie vor Jahrzehnten eilig hier hergeschafft und dann vergessen. Am auffälligsten aber war der große, massive Tisch in der Mitte der Kammer, auf dem allerhand Glasgefäße, Kessel und Apparate standen. Ulysses fühlte sich an einen Kupferstich aus seinem Geschichtsbuch erinnert, auf dem Arbeitsraum eines alten Alchemisten abgebildet gewesen war. Die Gerätschaften auf dem Kupferstich und die Gerätschaften, die hier unten zu entdecken waren, ähnelten sich stark.

„Toll oder?", fragte Plumbeus während er nach einer Tüte _Bertie Botts Bohnen_ kramte und ihnen anbot, sich ebenfalls daraus zu bedienen. Ulysses erwischte eine köstliche Praline mit der Geschmacksrichtung Schokobanane und dankte Gott, dass ihm der Genuss von Ohrenschmalz auf Blumkohl erspart geblieben war.

„Mein Vater hat in so einem Raum die Geschmacksbohnen erfunden", erklärte Plumbeus wie üblich mit einschläfernder Langsamkeit. „Naja … zumindest in einem ähnlichen Raum. Es war Papas Hobbykeller und gleichzeitig Mamas Trockenraum, deshalb ist ihm einmal diese dreckige Socke in seinen Butterschokoladen-Teig gefallen."

„Also stimmt das Gerücht wirklich und die Geschmacksbohnen entstanden tatsächlich wegen dieser Socken-Geschichte?", kicherte Humphrey.

Derweil hatte Ulysses bereits den halben Raum durchschritten. Das Labor war alles andere als breit, dafür jedoch bis in alle Maßen lang gezogen, so dass man eher das Gefühl hatte, sich in einem umfunktionierten Korridor aufzuhalten. Etwa in der Mitte des Labors war der Tisch an einer Stelle säuberlich von Staub und Spinnenweben befreit worden, ganz so, als hätte hier vor kurzem jemand sauber gemacht. Auf dem Tisch lagen einige aufgeschnittene, ja, fast schon _seziert_ anmutende, _Bertie Botts Bohnen_.

„Warst du das, Plumbeus?", erkundigte sich Ulysses und deutete auf seinen Fund.

„Ja", antwortete der Junge und kam, mit Humphrey im Schlepptau, auf ihn zugewatschelt. „Ich bin gerade dabei, eigene Geschmacksrichtungen zu erfinden. Wollt ihr probieren?"

Ulysses hatte den unangenehmen Verdacht, am heutigen Tage doch noch mit etwas Vergleichbarem wie Ohrenschmalz auf Blumenkohl konfrontiert zu werden, doch noch ehe er ablehnen konnte, hatte Plumbeus schon eine kleine Pergamenttüte aus der Innentasche seiner Robe gezogen. Auf ihr stand nicht - wie sonst üblich - der Name _Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung_, sondern in schön geschwungener Schrift der Name _Plumbeus Botts Bohnen in weiteren Geschmacksrichtungen_.

Plumbeus schüttete den Inhalt seiner Tüte auf die Handfläche und übereichte Ulysses und Humphrey jeweils eine Bohne. Bei der furchtbaren grün-braunen Färbung, die Ulysses` Praline besaß, war der kulinarische Faustschlag fast zu erahnen und Ulysses machte sich auf das Schlimmste anzunehmende Übel gefasst, als er die Bohne tapfer schluckte. Doch stattdessen breitete sich ein herrlicher Geschmack in seinem Mund aus: Cremige, süße Erdbeeren mit etwas Sahne, gefolgt von einem Echo aus Zimt und Vanille und ganz am Ende wandelte sich der Geschmack ähnelte nunmehr feinwürzigem Kürbis, der Ulysses an Kürbissaft erinnerte.

„Wow!", machte er verblüfft. „Das schmeckt wie … wie alle Jahreszeiten gleichzeitig, oder so! Wenn du das wirklich selber gemacht hast, musst du ein Genie sein!"

„Das ist meine Spezialität", murmelte Plumbeus und blickte voller Bescheidenheit und mit hochrotem Kopf zu Boden. „Ich weiß vielleicht nicht viel, aber ich weiß, wie man Leckeres herstellt. Mein Vater ist sehr stolz auf mich. Er will, dass ich irgendwann sein Geschäft übernehme."

„Das ist ja wohl das mindeste!", sagte Humphrey, dem noch immer ein verzückter Ausdruck im Gesicht geschrieben stand, nachdem auch er seine Praline gegessen hatte. „Es schmeckt wirklich fantastisch und du könntest reich dadurch werden – ich meine, noch reicher als du von Haus aus wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon bist."

Bertie Bott hatte unlängst ein Vermögen mit seinen Geschmacksbohnen verdient und die Nascherei war noch immer ungemein beliebt bei der magischen Bevölkerung - selbst über die Grenzen Englands hinaus. Ulysses schätzte, dass die Botts eine der reichsten Zaubererfamilie des Landes sein mussten, wenn nicht sogar eine der reichsten Zaubererfamilien ganz Westeuropas.

„Allerdings", murmelte Humphrey nachdenklich und rieb sich das runde Kinn, „könnte man deine Bohnen noch verbessern…"

Ulysses wusste sofort, was er meinte und wandte sich an Plumbeus. „Geschmacklich sind sie ganz große Spitze, keine Sorge!", sagte er. „Aber sie sehen nicht gerade appetitlich aus, weißt du? Ich denke, Humphrey will dir damit sagen, dass grünbraune oder popelgelbe Bohnen nicht gerade viel versprechend sind. Wie wäre es mit königsblauen Bohnen, oder Aquamarin? Rotviolett? Knallgelb?"

Obwohl diese Idee eigentlich so simpel und logisch war, schien Plumbeus erst dank dieses Denkanstoßes darauf gekommen zu sein. Er war begeistert und versprach, gleich am Abend damit zu beginnen, an neuen Farben zu tüffteln.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee", schlug Humphrey mit stolzgeschwellter Brust vor, ehe er Plumbeus einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken gab. „Wir drei gehen in die Bibliothek und sehen uns nach irgendeinem Buch um, das uns vielleicht mit ein paar Tipps versorgt. Wir könnten dir dabei helfen, die Bohnen etwas besser aussehen zu lassen, Plumbeus. Und irgendwann, wenn du dir damit eine goldene Nase verdient hast, denkst du vielleicht mal an uns?" Humphrey zwinkerte verschwörerisch.

Das war genau das Maß an Zerstreuung, welches Ulysses sich gewünscht hatte und so verlor er keine Zeit zusammen mit Humphrey und Plumbeus das Labor zu verlassen und sich auf den Weg Richtung Bibliothek zu machen. Nach langem Treppenmarsch erreichten sie den vierten Stock, schafften es aber nur in die Nähe der Bücherei, ehe ihnen ein paar wohlbekannte Personen begegneten: Garm McKinstry, Veikko Johnson, Prester Perkins und Erebus Nott schlichen heimlichtuerisch in einem der Korridore herum und Ulysses konnte seine Freunde gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter eine der wuchtigen Statuen ziehen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

„Nicht die schon wieder!", stöhnte Humphrey.

„Von denen habe ich auch schon gehört", murmelte Plumbeus ungerührt, „in Hufflepuff nennt man sie die `Toilettenmafia´, weil man sie immer bezahlen muss, wenn man auf Toilette gehen möchte."

„Ja", sagte Ulysses trocken, „das klingt in der Tat nach Garm McKinstry und seinen Kumpels."

Mehr oder weniger schlecht hinter der Statue verborgen, zerbrachen sie sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie sich ohne blaue Flecke aus dieser Situation schummeln könnten. Der Korridor, in dem sie sich befanden, war ansonsten menschenleer, also gab es niemanden, der die drei vor den Mitgliedern der Toilettenmafia hätte beschützen können. Noch dazu lag der nächste, wirklich sichere Ort – die Bibliothek – weit hinter Garm und seinen Kumpels und an denen gab es nun mal kein Vorbeikommen. Es blieben ihnen also bloß zwei Möglichkeit: Versteckt bleiben oder die Flucht zurück antreten. Nun war der Platz hinter einen Statue jedoch naturgemäß begrenzt, besonders für zwei mollige und einen schwergewichtigen Jungen, die sich zu verbergen versuchten. Garm und die drei anderen Jugendlichen waren bis auf gut fünfzehn Meter an ihr Versteck herangekommen und selbst das Gemälde von Lady Lorena, der Leichtbekleideten, würde ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht ewig fesseln können.

„Ich würde sagen", flüsterte Ulysses seinen beiden Freunden zu, „wir nutzen die Chance und laufen davon, solange sie noch dabei sind, ihr Dekolletee zu bestaunen."

Und so spurteten die drei los und rannten den Korridor zurück, den sie zuvor nichts ahnend heraufgekommen waren. Ulysses konnte hören, wie Garm hinter ihnen etwas brüllte und er wusste, dass die vier Jugendlichen es sich nicht entgehen lassen würden, der Beute wie ein Rudel Wölfe nachzujagen.

Kaum war Ulysses um die Ecke des Korridors gebogen, streckte er die Hand aus und griff nach der Klinke der erstbesten Tür, doch sie war fest verschlossen, ebenso die nächste und übernächste. Doch dann, Ulysses hatte die Hoffnung auf eine Versteckmöglichkeit schon fast aufgegeben, ließ sich eine der Türen widerstandslos öffnen und die drei Jungen schlüpften eilig durch den Eingang. Der Raum, in dem sie sich nun befanden, glich einem Lager für kaputte Bücher aller Arten, die vielleicht darauf warteten, entweder für immer aussortiert oder repariert zu werden. Ulysses bedeutete Humphrey und Plumbeus, ihm zu folgen und so huschten sie zwischen den Regalen hindurch, bis sie eine dunkle Ecke fanden, in der sie sich vorerst verbergen konnten. Keine Sekunde zu früh, wie sich herausstellte, denn schon hörte man vom Korridor her Garms laute Stimme rufen: „Los, sucht sie! Die können uns nicht davongelaufen sein, sie müssen sich irgendwo hier verstecken!"

Ein anderer Jugendlicher – Ulysses vermutete, dass es sich um Erebus Nott handelte – sagte: „Die Türen hier sind normalerweise immer verschlossen, Garm. Kein Zutritt für Schüler. In diesem Raum da bewahren sie glaube ich die Schulbesen auf und hinter dieser Tür dort befindet sich die Reparaturwerkstatt für Bücher. Da kommt kein Kind rein, weil sie dort auch Schwarzmagische Werke aufbewahren."

Es wäre schön gewesen, hätte Garm McKinstry seinem Kumpel geglaubt, ohne weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen, doch so viel Glück hatten Ulysses und seine Freunde nicht. Kaum hatte Erebus Nott zu Ende gesprochen, wurde die Tür zur Bücherwerkstatt such schon mit einem Ruck aufgerissen.

„Sieh mal einer an", hörten sie Garm zufrieden murmeln, „von wegen verschlossen."

Durch eine Lücke zwischen zwei wuchtigen Büchern spähend, konnte Ulysses sehen, wie die Jugendlichen nach und nach das Zimmer betraten und argwöhnisch umherspähten.

„Ich wette", flüsterte Erebus ehrfürchtig, „dass es in diesem Raum genügend Bücher über die Schwarze Magie gibt, um eine ganze Privatbücherei zu füllen." Er ließ seine dicken Wurstfinger über einige der Werke gleiten, die ihm womöglich viel versprechend erschienen. „Ich habe mal von einem Buch gehört", fuhr Erebus fort, „das sich einzig und alleine um Blutmagie dreht. So ein französischer Schwarzmagier namens Louis Valbourg hat es geschrieben und mein Vater sagte, es sei eines der bösesten Werke, das je verfasst wurde."

„Klingt nicht so, als würde ein solches Buch ausgerechnet in Hogwarts herumliegen", kommentierte Garm nüchtern. „Hogwarts ist ein weißmagisches Rattennest, vergessen?"

Bösartiges Gelächter folgte seinen Worten.

Ulysses wandte sich leise an Humphrey und Plumbeus, die neben ihm kauerten. „Wir müssen uns irgendwas einfallen lassen, bevor sie uns finden."

Humphreys sonst so liebenswürdiges Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Du sagst es", murrte er. „Denn ansonsten ist mein eisern gespartes Taschengeld futsch. Die werden uns nicht einen Knut zurücklassen, das könnt ihr mir glauben."

Auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg war es ausgerechnet Plumbeus, der eine Lösung fand. Eines der massiven und voll gestellten Bücherregale war nicht ganz an die Wand geschoben worden und gab so einen schmalen Gang frei, der gerade groß genug für drei kleine Jungen war. Sicherlich hätte sich auch der schmale Prester Perkins in den Gang zwängen können, doch dazu hätte man ihn zuallererst entdecken müssen: Ulysses`, Humphreys, und Plumbeus` Versteck bot eine gute Sicht auf den Durchgang, von einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers aus war er aber kaum zu entdecken.

Dennoch stellte sich ihnen das Problem in den Weg, dass ihre einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit nicht leicht zu erreichen wäre, ohne gleichzeitig im Blickfeld der herumstöbernden Jugendlichen aufzutauchen.

„Wir müssen sie ablenken!", flüsterte Humphrey eindringlich und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Was hast du vor?!", erschrak Ulysses, der längst nicht genug Vertrauen in Humphreys Zauberkünste hatte.

Doch statt zu antworten, richtete Humphrey seinen Zauberstab auf einen dicken, schweren Wälzer mit dem Titel _Die Gründer Hogwarts_ und ließ den Gegenstand mit Hilfe _Wingardium Leviosa_ schweben. Längst funktionierte der Spruch nicht einwandfrei und der Flug des Buches war holprig und wenig genau, dennoch erreichte Humphrey das Ziel: Kaum hatte er es bis zur Decke schweben lassen, wo es gefährlich nah über Erebus` Kopf daher trieb, ließ er es mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes zu Boden stürzen und krachend aufschlagen.

Die Jugendlichen wirbelten herum und betrachteten das Buch, von dem sie annehmen mussten, es sei von einem der Regale gestürzt. Ulysses, Humphrey und Plumbeus nutzten die Gelegenheit, huschten aus ihrem Versteck und schlüpften in den Gang hinein, dem sie leise folgten. Überraschenderweise mussten sie erkennen, dass man einst einen guten Grund gehabt hatte, das Regal nicht ganz an die Wand heran zu schieben und eine Lücke zu lassen, denn am Ende des schmalen Weges versteckt, befand sich eine Tür. Die Tür war winzig, kaum höher als einen halben Meter und lies sich durch sanften Druck öffnen. Zwar mussten sich die drei Kinder auf Knien robbend hindurchzwängen, aber das war ihnen allemal recht: Umso mehr Platz sie zwischen sich und den Mitgliedern der Toilettenmafia brachten, desto besser.

Der Raum, in dem sie sich nun befanden, erinnerte an eine Werkstatt im Miniaturformat. Es gab winzigkleine Tische, die allesamt überladen waren mit kaputten oder bereits wieder zusammengesetzten Büchern; ebenso winzig klein waren die Hocker, die vor jedem der Tische standen und jeweils über kleine, aus bunten Flicken genähte Sitzkissen verfügten. Sogar die Kerzen, die diesen Raum erhellten, waren lediglich eine Miniaturausgabe und nicht größer, als ein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger eines Mannes; und die Schreibfedern, die auf jedem einzelnen Tisch bereit lagen, stammten offenbar von Zaunkönigen. Der offensichtlichste Beweis für die Miniaturgröße des Raumes war jedoch seine Decke. Diese stand nämlich so niedrig, dass Humphrey sich gleich den Kopf anschlug, als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten. „Autsch!" machte er gedämpft und bückte sich darunter weg. „Was ist denn das hier für ein Raum?"

„Sieht aus, als würden Hauselfen hier die beschädigten Bücher reparieren", antwortete Ulysses. „Eine Elfen-Werkstatt."

Doch die wohl größte Überraschung im Raum der allerkleinsten Dinge, hockte zusammengerollt am Ende der Werkstatt: Es war kein anderer als Professor Jarovit, das buckelige, entfernt menschliche Geschöpf, das Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete.

Professor Jarovit trug die selben abgetragenen Lumpen, die er bereits im Unterricht getragen hatte und zwischen seinen Zähnen steckte eine Pfeife, die geschäftig qualmte. Gelassen blickte er auf, als die drei Kinder sich ihm gebückt nährten.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte er mit seinem harten, russischen Akzent. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sich neugierige Schüler hierher verirren würden, hätte ich die Tür wohl besser hinter mir zugeschlossen."

Tatsächlich lag neben Professor Jarovit ein altmodischer Schlüssel auf dem Boden, zusammen mit einer halbleeren Flasche Alkohol und etwas Pfeifentabak.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", sagte Ulysses mit Blick auf die Sachen, „aber _wohnen_ Sie etwa hier?"

Jarovit schenkte ihm ein vergnügtes Lachen, das sein Gesicht für einen Moment weniger verschoben aussehen ließ. „Oh, Mr. Rathburn, was für ein Gedanke! Denken Sie, dass man mich in diesen winzigen Raum gesperrt hat wie ein Tier und mich nur zur Unterrichtszeit befreit?"

„Ähm – nein!"

„Na also." Genüsslich zog Jarovit an seiner Pfeife, ehe er sich in Richtung der Wand umdrehte und ein Gemälde anstarrte, das an der Wand hing. Es war das Bildnis einer fetten, in feines Korsett eingeschnürten Frau, die streng durch ihr Monokel hindurch ihre Gesichter musterte und besonders bei Jarovits Anblick immer wieder pikiert die Lippen schürzte. Unten rechts am Rand des Gemäldes war der Name _Madam Babette Burgunder._ in Schönschrift verewigt worden.

„Ist Madam Burgunder nicht die Professorin, die den Benimmunterricht leitet?", erkundigte sich Ulysses an Jarovit gewandt.

Jarovits ohnehin schon kleine Augen verengten sich böswillig. „Oh ja", knurrte er. „Und immer wenn ich an die gute Madam Burgunder denke, wünsche ich mir einen tragischen Unfall für sie herbei. Oder noch besser: Dass ihre finsteren Machenschaften endlich aufgedeckt werden."

„Finstere Machenschaften?", echote Ulysses zweifelnd, während Humphrey neben ihm vor lauter Erstaunen die Augen weit aufriss.

„Vielleicht sind Sie zu jung dafür. Zu jung, um sich mit meinem Verdacht zu beschäftigen", brummte Jarovit und beäugte nacheinander jeden der drei Jungen genau. „Ich möchte keine Gerüchte in die Welt setzen", fuhr er fort. „Nein … noch fehlen mir die Beweise für Burgunders Schuld, deshalb werde ich Ihnen nicht viel verraten können."

Jarovit mochte sich weigern zu reden, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, Ulysses und den beiden anderen etwas zu zeigen. Der hing und enthüllte ein kleines Guckloch.

„Wollen Sie einen Blick hineinwerfen, Mr. Rathburn?", fragte er und nickte Ulysses auffordernd zu. Ulysses rutschte auf den Knien an das Guckloch heran und spähte hindurch in ein wohnlich eingerichtetes Zimmer, das über und unter behangen war mit Fotografien, Gemälden und Portraits aller Art. Es gab Abbildungen exotischer Landschaften, fröhliche Kindergesichter und Hochzeitsfotos.

Erschreckend viele Hochzeitsfotos sogar. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass auf den Fotos nie der gleiche Ehemann, jedoch immer die selbe korpulente, rothaarige Frau zu sehen war: Madam Burgunder.

„Ist sie etwa so etwas wie eine Schwarze Witwe?!", entfuhr es Ulysses, wandte sich vom Guckloch ab und starrte Jarovit an. Dieser neigte seinen hässlichen Kopf zuerst in eine, dann in die andere Richtung. „Möglich", sagte er schließlich ernst. „Die vielen Hochzeitsfotos wären auch nicht der einzige Hinweis. Madam Burgunder hatte einen guten Geschmack, besonders was das Vermögen ihrer Gatten anging."

„Und sind diese Männer alle tot?", fragte Ulysses atemlos weiter. Auch Humphrey und sogar Plumbeus war die Spannung anzumerken.

„Es tut mir Leid", lächelte Jarovit bitter, „aber das kann ich Ihnen unmöglich verraten. Würde ich Sie in meine Ermittlungen einweihen, wüsste bald das ganze Schloss darüber. Kinder plappern immer zu viel, das ist Ihr Problem."

„Ermittlungen?", griff Humphrey das gefallene Wort argwöhnisch auf. „Was meinen Sie damit? Spionieren Sie beruflich?"

„Nein", antwortete er schlicht. „Ich bin wer ich bin. Der Professor für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste … und vielleicht gerade deshalb widme ich meine Freizeit einer Frau wie dieser. Wer sein lebenslang Werwölfe und Vampire jagt, wird schnell misstrauisch."

Ulysses spähte erneut durch das Guckloch und diesmal sah er, wie sich eine füllige Person durch die Stube mit den verdächtigen Hochzeitsfotos bewegte. Die Frau hatte sich in einen samtenen Bademantel gewickelt und trug eine dicke Schicht cremiger Gesichtsmaske auf der Haut. Einzig an ihren dunkelroten Locken ließ sich Madam Burgunder noch gut erkennen. Burgunder stakste in ihren Pömps zu dem hölzernen Schminktischchen und betrachtete eingehend ihr Spiegelbild, ehe sie begann, sich penibel zu frisieren.

Trotz Jarovits Andeutungen fühlte sich Ulysses nicht besonders wohl dabei, die Frau bei ihrem täglichen Pflegeprogramm zu beobachten und auch Humphrey und Plumbeus schauten nur kurz durch das Guckloch, ehe sie sich abwandten.

„Man muss seine Feinde kennen", schärfte Jarovit ihnen zum Abschluss ein, bevor er sich seinem Wodka zuwandte. „Merkten Sie sich das. Der einzige Grund, warum ich meine Zeit hier verbringe, ist der, dass man seine Feinde besser kennen sollte als seine Freunde."

Doch Ulysses hatte genug gehört, gesehen und auch mehr Zerstreuung gefunden, als er überhaupt gesucht hatte. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Professor Jarovit und traten den Rückweg an. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass sich weder GarmMcKinstry noch einer seiner Kumpanen noch in der Bücherwerkstatt aufhielten, krabbelten sie aus ihrem Geheimversteck und machten sich daran, eilig die Bibliothek zu erreichen.

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_


	14. Der Laufbursche

**14. Der Laufbursche**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter._

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte Toilettenmafia. _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschlicher Mann. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Wewölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz füt exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vieöfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Vigdis Eliassen scheint spurlos verschwunden, doch die Sorgen erweisen sich als unbegründet. Oftmals nimmt die Squib aus Norwegen, überlastet vom Alltag, Reißaus und flüchtet zu ihrem Liebhaber nach England. Ihre beiden Kinder, Emilia (12) und Elicius (11) werden derweil bei den Rathburns, einer Zaubererfamilie aus Hogsmeade untergebracht und sollen in Hogwarts eingeschult werden. Für Emilia ohnehin die letzte Chance: Aus dem Norwegischen Zauberinternat hat man sie verbannt._

_Zusammen mit Ulysses Rathburn, dem ebenfalls elfjährigen Sohn der Familie, werden die Geschwister in Hogwarts eingeschult. _

_Ulysses macht derweil Bekanntschaft mit Imperia Malfoy. Die schöne Jugendliche scheint ein Herz aus Eis zu besitzen. Ebenso auffällig benimmt sie auch die so genannte „Toilettenmafia", eine vierköpfigen Gruppe Slytherins, die jüngeren Schülern gekonnt das Geld abknüpfen. _

_Imperia scheint jedoch das größere Problem: Als sie sich bewusst wird, dass sich Ulysses Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt hat, nutzt sie es aus und lässt ihn für sich arbeiten. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Bis zum Mittagessen hatte Imperia Malfoy keine Anstalten gemacht, Ulysses in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, und dass, obwohl sie sich an diesem Tag gleich mehrfach über den Weg gelaufen waren. Ulysses hatte also Grund zu hoffen, er würde an diesem Tag nicht mehr erfahren müssen, welchen ominösen Gefallen er Imperia tun könnte.

Dann jedoch, als die Ravenclaws nach dem Mittagessen zusammen mit den Slytherins zu den Gewächshäusern schritten, schlenderte Imperia wie zufällig zu ihm herüber. Flankiert wurde sie dabei von ihren beiden Freundinnen Mimosa Higginbottom und der dicken Thusnelda Pflock.

„Hallo, Ulysses", grüßte Imperia ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ulysses, der sich vorsorglich ein paar Meter von seinen Klassenkameraden entfernt hatte, um nicht aufzufallen, versuchte den Mut aufzubringen, Imperia überhaupt direkt in die kalten Augen zu blicken. Sein Herz schlug so rasant in seiner Brust, als ob es Ulysses davon überzeugen wollte, möglich schnell zur Flucht anzusetzen.

„Hast du kurz Zeit, Uly?", fragte sie.

„Der Unterricht beginnt gleich." Verschämt starrte er auf seine Füße.

Daraufhin begannen die drei Mädchen entzückt aufzulachen. Mimosa klang dabei wie ein Pferd mit Schluckauf.

„Ist er nicht goldig?", hauchte Imperia und grinste verspielt. „Ein klassischer Erstklässler, findet ihr nicht? Erstklässler stehen immer schon eine Viertelstunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn vor ihren Klassen, so brav sind sie!"

Ulysses wollte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, doch ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet, dass Imperia eindeutig richtig lag: Er stand tatsächlich eine Viertelstunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn auf dem Rasen bei den Gewächshäusern und wartete auf Madam Sprouts Erscheinen.

„Nun?", harkte Imperia nach und legte dabei den Kopf schief. Einige ihrer silberblonden Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Haarzopf gelöst und fielen ihr nun über die Schultern. „Wir könnten vielleicht eine Heiße Schokolade zusammen trinken, Uly, während ich dir meinen Plan erläutere."

„In einer Viertelstunde?" Nun hob er doch seinen Blick und betrachtete sie missmutig. Sollte sie doch ruhig sehen, wie wenig er von ihren so genannten „Plan" hielt. „In einer Viertelstunde werden wir es wohl kaum schaffen, eine Heiße Schokolade zu trinken _und_ deinen Plan zu besprechen."

Gelassen winkte Imperia ab. „Keine Sorge. Selbst wenn du ein wenig zum Unterricht zu spät kommst, macht das nicht viel aus, Uly. Versprochen. Besonders bei Madam Sprout nicht." Auffordernd sah sie ihn an und fixierte ihn dabei mit diesen unglaublich eiskalten, blauen Augen.

Ulysses wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht den Mut aufbrachte, „Nein" zu sagen, würde er sich vielleicht nie wieder dazu überwinden können. Aber würde sie ein „Nein" überhaupt akzeptieren? Würde sie es einfach hinnehmen, dass ein elfjähriger Junge sie abwies? Sicherlich nicht. Und er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie ihn auf die eine oder andere Weise ohnehin umstimmen würde, denn ihren eigenen Worten zufolge war Imperia nun mal ein _böses Mädchen_ und _böse Mädchen_ spielten naturgemäß nach anderen, härteren Regeln.

„Nun, was ist?" Imperias Lächeln wurde unerbittlicher. „Möchtest du dich wirklich lieber mit Madam Sprout und ihrem stinkenden Drachendünger herumschlagen, als mit mir und meinen Freundinnen eine Heiße Schokolade zu trinken?"

„Naja…" Unsicher wandte sich Ulysses nach seinen Klassenkameraden um, die sich in einiger Entfernung um die Eingangstür des Gewächshauses gesammelt hatten. Vielleicht wäre es ja wirklich in Ordnung, wenn er etwas später kommen würde. Schließlich würde ihm das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden.

Und vielleicht wäre es ganz vernünftig, sich zuallererst Imperias Vorschlag anzuhören, ehe er eine Entscheidung fällte?

„Jetzt oder nie, Ulysses", flüsterte sie ihm ins Gewissen. Es klang wie eine Warnung.

Sicherlich hatte sie Recht. Er würde noch oft die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich beim Kräuterkundeunterricht zu blamieren; aber vielleicht wäre heute die einzige Möglichkeit seines Lebens, zusammen mit einem so schönen Mädchen Heiße Schokolade zu trinken. Es gab Chancen, die man einfach nutzen musste - und eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er eh nicht, denn Imperia hatte ihn bereits mit ihrer zarten Hand gegriffen und zog ihn hinter sich her.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Imperia führte ihn in einen ungenutzten Klassenraum, der zwar vor Gerümpel überzuquellen schien, aber dennoch überraschend bequeme Sitzmöglichkeiten bot. Auf einen der herumstehenden Ohrensessel ließ Imperia sich nieder und schlug die Beine übereinander; Thusnelda, Mimosa und Ulysses nahmen auf einer großen Liege platz.

„Mimosa, bestellst du bitte die Heiße Schokolade?", fragte Imperia, ohne es dabei wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen und ohne ihre Freundin überhaupt anzusehen.

Dennoch reagierte Mimosa sofort und klatschte dreimal in die Hände. Prompt erschien ein Hauself vor ihnen, dessen schlaffe, faltige Haut von seinem viel zu dünnem Körper herunterhing.

„Was wünschen die Damen?", erkundigte sich das armselige Geschöpf. Seine Stimme klang angegriffen, als ob er mit chronischem Husten zu kämpfen hätte und diesen Kampf bald verlieren würde.

„Vier mal heiße Schokolade und etwas Sellerie für mich", befahl Mimosa lispelnd und sah den Hauself dabei ebenso wenig an, wie Imperia es zuvor bei ihr getan hatte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass man auch Bestellungen aufgeben kann", sagte Ulysses, kaum dass der Hauself verschwunden war.

„Mein lieber Uly, _du_ kannst es ohnehin nicht." Imperia zwinkerte ihm zu. „Madam Burgunder hat diesen Service speziell für die Schülerinnen eingerichtet. Sie war der Meinung, umso mehr man ein Mädchen verwöhnt, desto schneller entwickelt sie sich zu einer echten Dame."

Ulysses, dem Professor Jarovits Andeutungen sehr gut im Gedächtnis geblieben waren, beschloss sich zum Thema Madam Burgunder geschickt auszuschweigen.

Die Becher mit der Heißen Schokolade wurden rasch geliefert und Ulysses bewunderte die Feinarbeiten, die sich der Hauself bei der Zubereitung trotz Zeitknappheit geleistet hatte: Die Becher trugen jeweils eine Haube aus cremiger, erfrischend kalter Sahne und die Schokolade selbst war mit Honig, Vanille und etwas Zimt geschmacklich abgerundet worden. Wäre Ulysses ebenfalls ein Mädchen gewesen, hätte er sich das heiße Getränk wahrscheinlich drei Mal am Tag bestellt, so begeistert war er davon.

„Kommen wir zum Thema", begann Imperia im geschäftigen Ton und stellte ihren noch unberührten Becher zur Seite. „Ulysses, ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten. Ebenso wie Thusnelda und Mimosa."

Thusnelda nickte ernst und Mimosa, die mit so winzigen Bissen an ihrem Sellerie nagte, als befürchtete sie, ein Gramm zu viel könnte sie das Leben kosten, sah mit bittertraurigem Hundeblick zu Ulysses hinüber.

„In wie fern?", fragte er erschrocken.

„Nun … kannst du dir vorstellen, wie anstrengend die sechste Klasse manchmal sein kann?" Imperia klang gequält. „Ständig diese Hausaufgaben. Der Unterricht läuft zwar erst eine Woche, aber schon haben wir so viel zu erledigen, dass wir kaum hinterherkommen. Wir haben fast das gesamte Wochenende durchgearbeitet! Und das ist erst der Anfang!"

Ulysses, der nicht recht wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte, fragte zögernd: „Aber wie willst du das ändern?"

„Wir dachten uns", mischte sich Thusnelda ein, „dass wir dem Unterricht ein oder zweimal im Monat fernbleiben, um uns etwas zu erholen."

„Ja!", warf nun auch Mimosa aufgeregt lispelnd ein. „Wenn das so weiter geht, bekommen wir noch Stressfalten!" Daraufhin gab sie einen quiekenden Angstlaut von sich und krümmte sich auf der Liege zusammen.

„Wie meint ihr das? Wie wollt ihr dem Unterricht fernbleiben? Wollt ihr etwa _schwänzen?"_ Verwirrt blickte er von einem zum anderen. In Mimosas Augen hatten sich mittlerweile Tränen gesammelt und auch Thusnelda schaute furchtsam drein; einzig Imperia sah trotz ihrer Leidensmiene seltsam kalkulierend aus.

„Ulysses", sagte sie leise, „wie denkst du bloß von uns? Wir würden niemals in einem solchen Maße schwänzen!"

„Aber was habt ihr dann vor?!"

„Wir lassen uns krankschreiben! Ulysses, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, uns von unserem Stress zu erholen. Aber – und das hast du sicherlich schon bemerkt – die Sache hat einen Haken: Wie soll man sich krankschreiben lassen, wenn man kerngesund ist?"

Darauf hätte Ulysses auch gerne eine Antwort gewusst, einzig und alleine deshalb, um Imperias eigentümliche Gedankengänge nachvollziehen zu können.

Doch sie ließ ihn nicht länger im Dunkeln tappen und breitete ihren Plan im seichten Plauderton vor ihm aus. „Was wir brauchen, Uly, ist der so genannte _Bauchschlitztrank_. Eigentlich ist er für Messerverletzungen gedacht, aber er hat eine interessante Nebenwirkung, weshalb man den Trank auch `Lüg-mich-an-Gesöff´ nennt. Du nimmst einen Schluck davon und ein Heiler, der dich untersucht, wird genau die Krankheit diagnostizieren, die du dir im Moment der Einnahme vorgestellt hast. Der ideale Weg krankgeschrieben zu werden, wenn man vollkommen gesund ist."

„Und der ideale Weg sich etwas vom stressigen Alltag zu erholen", wusste Mimosa zu ergänzen.

„Na schön … aber woher wollt ihr diesen – ähm – _Bauchschlitztrank_ hernehmen?"

„Da kommst du ins Spiel, Uly." Verschwörerisch lehnte Imperia sich näher zu ihm heran. „Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, lagert der Bauchschlitztrank im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Und zufällig wissen wir, dass Schwester Pomfrey heute einen kurzen Krankenbesuch bei einer alten Dame in Hogsmeade geplant hat. Das bedeutet, der Krankenflügel ist während dieser Zeit unbeaufsichtigt. Und eine Kopie des Schlüssels zum Arzneimittelschrank habe ich schon im letzten Jahr heimlich anfertigen lassen." Zum Beweiß zog sie einen kleinen, silbernen Schlüssel aus ihrer Brusttasche hervor und hielt ihn Ulysses vor die Nase.

Doch Ulysses hatte genug gesehen und gehört. Erbost sprang er auf. „Ich soll stehlen?!", rief er vollkommen entsetzt über diese Wendung der Dinge. „Stehlen?! Das ist doch verrückt! Warum sollte gerade ich das tun? Warum tut ihr das nicht einfach und wieso -?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", schnitt Imperia ihm eiskalt das Wort ab. „Man würde uns von der Schule werfen, wenn man uns erwischt. Vielleicht holt es dich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, wenn ich dir sage, dass Erstklässler wie du noch eine immense _Narrenfreiheit_ besitzen. Dir würde man verzeihen. Uns jedoch nicht." Es war dieser frostige Blick, mit dem Imperia ihn traktierte, der Ulysses` Wut in Furcht umschlagen ließ. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass ihm bange wurde, wenn Imperia ihn mit einer solch eisigen Intensität ansah. In ihren blaugrauen Augen war keine Spur von Freundlichkeit mehr zu entdecken, sondern nur eine unheimliche Distanz zu alledem, was Ulysses zuvor noch an ihrem Wesen geschätzt hatte.

Dennoch konnte er ihren Plan nicht befürworten. Er wollte nichts mit einer Sache zu tun haben, die nicht nur frech, sondern zudem auch kriminell war. Und Imperia schien sehr genau zu spüren, wie seine Gedanken in diesem Moment aussahen.

„Thusnelda, Mimosa, könntet ihr bitte kurz den Raum verlassen?"

Augenblicklich sprangen ihre beiden Freundinnen auf und hatten das Klassenzimmer schneller verlassen, als Ulysses sein Pech überhaupt fassen konnte. Nun war er alleine mit Imperia und fernab seiner Klasse und der Blick der Sechzehnjährigen war noch immer schauerlich kalt.

„Ich werde dich bezahlen, Ulysses, wenn du uns diesen Gefallen tust."

„Ich brauche kein Geld", wiegelte er sie brüsk ab. „Davon habe ich seit meiner Geburt genug."

„Ich habe auch nicht von Geld geredet!" Zornig funkelte sie ihn an. „Für wie unkreativ hältst du mich? Besorg mir den Trank, Ulysses, und du darfst dein Verliebtsein in mir ausleben. Du darfst mich küssen."

Er war unter Schock und rot bis über beide Ohren. Eine solche Belohnung hätte er nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen erwartet, geschweige denn im wahren Leben! Bisher hatte er nicht einmal gewagt, in diesen Phantasien zu schwelgen, aus Angst davor, die Gedanken wären für einen Elfjährigen schlichtweg anormal. Und nun bot Imperia ihm aus freien Stücken an, dass er ihr näher kommen durfte?

Imperia hingegen schien es für das normalste der Welt zu halten. „Das wolltest du schon seit langem, oder? Und ich gönne es dir auch. Ich weiß, du würdest es mögen."

„Schon …", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme hatte sich irgendwo in seiner Kehle verkrochen und er musste such anstrengen, um überhaupt ein Wort herauszubringen. „Aber ich habe Bedenken … ich bin kein Dieb."

„Keine Sorge, Uly. Das bist du auch nicht. Du handelst schließlich in meinem Auftrag, deshalb bin ich die Diebin und du gewissermaßen mein Laufbursche. Dich trifft nicht die Schuld."

Schon längst wusste er nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte. Hätte er auf sein Gewissen gehört, hätte er Imperia einfach im Stich gelassen. Doch es war allzu leicht, ihrer verführerischen Stimme Gehör zu schenken. Und welcher Junge könnte schon von sich behaupten, die Gelegenheit bekommen zu haben, mit zarten elf Jahren eine sechzehnjährige Schönheit zu küssen? Es war eine einmalige Chance, dass wusste er.

„Na schön", sagte er schließlich. „Ich mache es."

Imperia nickte ihm feierlich zu und überreichte ihm den Schlüssel zum Arzneimittelschränkchen. Als er nach dem Schlüssel greifen wollte, umfasste sie seine Hand und hielt ihn fest.

„Eins noch, Ulysses", sagte sie zärtlich, zog einen kleinen Fetzen Pergament aus der Tasche ihrer Schulrobe und schob ihn zwischen seine Finger hindurch. „Auf diesem Zettel habe ich den Namen eines weiteren Trankes notiert. Wenn du mir diesen Trank ebenfalls mitbringen würdest, Uly … ich wäre bereit, meine Belohnung für dich noch gönnerhafter zu gestalten."

Die Wärme war in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt und als Ulysses ihre schönen, hellen Augen betrachtete, wusste er, dass er längst an ihrem Haken baumelte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Mit knapp einer halben Stunde Verspätung eilte Ulysses in das Gewächshaus und huschte unter den großen, fächerartigen Blättern des Blutblasenbaumes hindurch, in der Hoffnung, Madam Sprout würde ihn schlicht übersehen. Er eilte zu seiner Gruppe, die am Ende des Gewächshauses stand und ratlos in ein halbes Dutzend aufgeschlagener Bücher starrte.

„Hallo", grüßte Ulysses. „Ist Madam Sprout aufgefallen, dass ich zu spät bin?"

Humphrey blickte auf. „Ich denke nicht", murmelte er zögernd und betrachtete Ulysses kritisch, als ob er hoffte, den Grund für die Verspätung irgendwo auf Ulysses` Kleidung ablesen zu können.

„Aber ich denke, du solltest –" Doch Humphreys Worte gingen in dem klirrenden Geräusch mehrerer Blumentöpfe zu Grunde, die eine übermütige Coco Mahiri aus Versehen mit dem Ellenbogen angestoßen und somit zu Boden befördert hatte.

Von dem Lärm angelockt, eilte Madam Sprout zu ihnen herüber, machte jedoch keine Bemerkung seitens Ulysses. Offenbar hatte sie tatsächlich nicht bemerkt, dass er das erste Viertel ihres Unterrichts verpasst hatte, und es war auch nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass du junge Lehrerin in dem schwülen, heißen Gewächshaus und bei all den neuen Schülern einfach den Überblick verloren hatte.

„Habt ihr euch für denn schon ein Zuchtprojekt entschieden?", wollte sie von der Gruppe wissen.

Das Zuchtprojekt hatte Ulysses fast völlig vergessen. Bereits in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde hatte Madam Sprout ihnen von ihrer Projektidee berichtet, dass sich die Klasse in drei kleine Gruppen aufteilen und jeweils eine Pflanze heranzüchten sollte. Doch Ulysses hatte im Laufe der Woche nicht einen Blick in sein Schulbuch _Tausend Zauberkräuter und – pilze_ geworfen, so dass er nun keinen einzigen Zuchtvorschlag einbringen konnte.

Humphrey schien das zu ahnen. „Könnten wir noch fünf Minuten Bedenkzeit haben, Madam Sprout?", fragte er.

„Aber natürlich, Mr. Belcher!" Und schon wuselte sie wieder davon.

„Habt ihr euch schon für irgendwas entschieden?", fragte Ulysses seine Gruppe und stieß auf viele unschlüssige Gesichter.

„Wir hatten gedacht", meldete sich schließlich Elicius zu Wort, „dass wir eine Blausäurenessel züchten könnten. Allerdings ist die Pflanze laut Lehrbuch nicht gerade schwer großzuziehen und wir befürchten, dass wir für dieses Projekt nicht gerade viele Punkte bekommen würden."

Das war ein Problem. In der Hoffnung, zu guter Letzt doch noch eine sinnvolle Idee beisteuern zu können, zog Ulysses eines der Schulbücher zu sich heran und blätterte hastig darin herum. Auf den letzten Seiten stieß er auf große Tabellen, über denen die Überschrift _Bekannte und anerkannte Kreuzungen_ prangte. Ulysses ließ seinen Finger über die Spalten der Tabelle fahren, bis er auf die gesuchte Blausäurenessel stieß und eilig den dazugeschrieben Text überflog.

„Laut dieser Tabelle hier lässt sich die Blausäurenessel mit ein paar anderen Pflanzen kreuzen", teilte er seiner Gruppe mit. „Die meisten Hybridformen sind laut diesem Buch einfach zu züchten, aber die Kreuzung zwischen Blausäurenessel und Schattenhüpfkraut ist kniffeliger. Die Autorin schreibt, dass die Kreuzung anspruchsvoll für Anfänger aber Standart für Herbologen ist."

Sogleich hatte Ulysses die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit seiner sieben Teammitglieder auf sich gezogen.

„Das wäre ideal für uns!", rief Victoria Knight. „Wenn wir es schaffen, die Pflanzen zu kreuzen, wären uns Pluspunkte sicher."

„Und wenn es _zu_ anspruchsvoll für uns ist?", meldete sich Rubeta Cox zögerlich.

Victoria winkte ab und grinste das pummelige Mädchen gewinnend entgegen. „Keine Sorge. Meine Mutter ist eine Herbologin und sie hat mich von kleinauf mit in unseren Garten genommen. Ich bin mit Grünzeug groß geworden und kenne eine ganze Menge Kniffe."

Victorias kleine Ansprache überzeugte alle und auch Madam Sprout war hellauf begeistert, als sie ihr von ihrem Vorhaben, eine Blausäurenessel mit einem Schattenhüpfkraut zu kreuzen, erzählten.

„Das ist gewagt!", flötete Sprout. „Aber längst nicht unmöglich für acht Erstklässler."

Den Rest des Unterrichts verbrachte ihre Gruppe damit, alles für ihr Zuchtprojekt vorzubereiten und sämtliche Informationen über Blausäurenesseln, Schattenhüpfkräuter und deren Hypridform förmlich aufzusaugen. So las Ulysses die Texte in seinem Schulbuch jeweils drei Mal, bis er sich wirklich sicher war, das Wissen auch im Kopf behalten zu können. Dennoch zerstreuten sich seine Gedanken in alle Richtungen, wann immer er es seiner Konzentration erlaubte, etwas nachzulassen. Er wusste, sobald der Unterricht vorbei war, würde er sich in die Krankenstation begeben und sich in Imperia Malfoys Namen an dem Arzneischrank vergreifen.

Und nach seinem Diebstahl …

… würde sie ihm seine Belohnung überreichen.

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_


	15. Imperias Belohnung

**15. Imperias Belohnung**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter._

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte Toilettenmafia. _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschlicher Mann. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Wewölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz füt exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Vigdis Eliassen scheint spurlos verschwunden, doch die Sorgen erweisen sich als unbegründet. Oftmals nimmt die Squib aus Norwegen, überlastet vom Alltag, Reißaus und flüchtet zu ihrem Liebhaber nach England. Ihre beiden Kinder, Emilia (12) und Elicius (11) werden derweil bei den Rathburns, einer Zaubererfamilie aus Hogsmeade untergebracht und sollen in Hogwarts eingeschult werden. Für Emilia ohnehin die letzte Chance: Aus dem Norwegischen Zauberinternat hat man sie verbannt._

_Zusammen mit Ulysses Rathburn, dem ebenfalls elfjährigen Sohn der Familie, werden die Geschwister in Hogwarts eingeschult. _

_Ulysses macht dort Bekanntschaft mit Imperia Malfoy. Die schöne Jugendliche scheint ein Herz aus Eis zu besitzen. Ebenso auffällig benimmt sie auch die so genannte „Toilettenmafia", eine vierköpfigen Gruppe Slytherins, die jüngeren Schülern gekonnt das Geld abknüpfen. _

_Imperia scheint jedoch das größere Problem: Als sie sich bewusst wird, dass sich Ulysses Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt hat, nutzt sie es aus und lässt ihn für sich arbeiten. Sie überzeugt ihn, aus dem Arzneimittelschrank der Schule zwei Tränke zu stehlen. Ein Kuss soll seine Mühen entlohnen … _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Wie Imperia vorausgesagt hatte, war der Krankenflügel leer und Schwester Pomfrey war genauso wenig anwesend, wie ein verletzter oder gesundheitlich angeschlagener Schüler.

Der Arzneischrank stand in einem kleinen, abgetrennten Büro, füllte beinahe die Hälfte des Platzes aus und hätte gerechtfertigterweise – wenn man bedachte, wie überfüllt der Schrank bereits war – noch um einiges größer sein können.

Ulysses zog den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche heraus und studierte ein letztes Mal den Pergamentfetzen, den Imperia ihm ebenfalls mit auf dem Weg gegeben hatte. _Monsieur Mannequins Machenschaft für mähnige Männer_ stand auf dem Fetzen und hätte Ulysses nicht gesagt bekommen, dass es sich dabei um einen Zaubertrank handelte, hätte er mit diesem Namen wenig anfangen können.

Dennoch fragte er sich, wozu Imperia ausgerechnet diesen Trank benötigte und warum sie ihn nicht bereits in Thusnelda Pflocks und Mimosa Higginbottoms Anwesenheit erwähnt hatte? Ulysses hielt es für reichlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Imperia das Mittel nur dafür gebrauchen wollte, ihre glatten Haare etwas wilder zu gestalten; er ahnte, dass die Sache sich nicht einfach mit einer neuen Frisur erledigt haben würde.

Aber was interessierte es ihn? Am Ende seines Diebstahls würde er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, Imperia zu küssen.

In freudiger Erwartung auf das Kommende, trat Ulysses vor den verglasten Arzneimittelschrank und schloss ihn auf, während er gleichzeitig seine Schultasche zu Boden sinken ließ, um die Tränke darin verstauen zu können. Trotz der vielen Flaschen, Tuben und Tiegel wurde er relativ schnell fündig, griff mit verschwitzten Händen nach dem Bauchschlitztrank und gleich darauf nach dem Glasbehältnis mit der Aufschrift _Monsieur Mannequins Machenschaft für mähnige Männer_ und verbarg beides in den Tiefen seiner Tasche.

Daraufhin verließ er eilig den Krankenflügel.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Imperia erwartete ihn in dem leer stehendem Klassenraum, in dem sie nur wenige Stunden zuvor die heiße Schokolade getrunken hatten. Von ihren beiden Freundinnen fehlte jeder Spur und diesmal nahm es Ulysses mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis, denn auf vier überflüssige Augen, die ihn und Imperia beobachteten, konnte er verzichten.

Imperia saß wie zuvor in dem großen Ohrensessel und blickte gespannt zu ihm hinüber, als er seine tränkebeladene Tasche vor sie auf einen kleinen Tisch stellte.

„Du hast es geschafft?", erkundigte sich Imperia ohne überrascht zu wirken.

Ulysses nickte.

Geschäftig zog sie die Tasche zu sich heran, holte beide Tränke heraus und studierte die Etiketten eingehend. „Das scheint zu stimmen", sagte sie kühl. „Danke, Ulysses."

Er nickte und wartete gespannt ab, bis sie den nächsten Schritt machen würde. Und tatsächlich, nachdem sie die Tränke säuberlich in einer unauffälligen und gut gepolsterten Kiste verborgen hatte, beugte sie sich zu ihm. Da war wieder dieses verführerische Funkeln in ihren Augen, das Ulysses beinahe vergessen ließ, dass Imperia ihn manchmal so eiskalt und berechnend und manchmal auch so schrecklich distanziert und unnahbar anstarrte. Doch nun war ihr Blick warm und die Angst vor ihr schmolz ein weiteres Mal dahin.

Sein Herz vollführte einen erschrockenen Aussetzer, eine kleine Notbremsung, als sie ihre Lippen zum ersten Mal auf seine legte, und dann, als ihr anfangs so zarter Kuss inniger wurde, raste sein Herz mit aller Macht. Da war die schreckliche Gewissheit in ihm, dass Imperia zu weit ging, dass sie zu wild wurde und in diesem Moment förmlich mit ihm spielte. Irgendwie hatte er geglaubt, sein allererster Kuss würde unschuldiger verlaufen …

Als sie schließlich wieder von ihm abließ, war er erleichtert. Und gleichzeitig ziemlich aufgewühlt.

Imperia lächelte ihm entgegen. „Deine Wangen sind ganz rot", flüsterte sie.

Natürlich waren seine Wangen rot, Ulysses konnte ja förmlich spüren, wie er glühte!

„Das entsprach wahrscheinlich nicht ganz deinen Vorstellungen", kicherte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand, „aber ich habe dir nun mal einen _richtigen_ Kuss versprochen. Da hast du`s! So küsse ich Jungen _richtig._ Außerdem möchte ich, dass du bei der ganzen Geschichte noch etwas lernst."

„Lernen?", echote er.

„Nun, wir verstehen uns doch gut, nicht wahr? Und wir arbeiten fabelhaft zusammen. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die du für mich tun könntest und die ich für dich tun könnte." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf die Kiste zu ihren Füßen, in dem die beiden gestohlenen Tränke lagerten. „Zum Beispiel könntest du mir hierbei noch einen Gefallen tun, Ulysses. Der eine Trank ist für ein Mädchen bestimmt. Du erinnerst dich noch an Samantha Samson?"

„War das nicht das Mädchen, dessen Kröte du … vom Turm geworfen hast?" Natürlich würde Ulysses es nicht offen zugeben, aber die Erinnerung an den blutigen, am Boden zerschellten Krötenkörper belastete ihn nach wie vor schwer. Besonders auch deshalb, weil er die Mitschuld an dem Tod dieses Haustieres trug und keine Möglichkeit hatte, sein Gewissen zu erleichtern.

„Genau, dieses Mädchen meine ich. Samantha Samson und ich verbindet alles andere als eine Freundschaft. Wir stehen uns gewissermaßen ein wenig im Wege, verstehst du? Ich kann offen zugeben, dass Samantha ein hübsches und beliebtes Mädchen ist – obwohl ich natürlich viel hübscher und beliebter bin! Ganz am Anfang unserer Schulkarriere haben wir uns gut verstanden, wir waren Freundinnen … doch die Freundschaft zerbrach, als sie meinem Vater erzählte, was ich mit meinem vermeintlichen Nachhilfelehrer so alles heimlich auf meinem Zimmer trieb. Zugegeben, ich war kein anständiges Mädchen, ganz und gar nicht, aber das hatte ich nicht verdient. Von seiner besten Freundin verraten zu werden ist ein schlimmes Schicksal. Zwar versuchte sie nachträglich, mir ihre Gründe zu erklären, warum sie meinem Vater alarmiert hatte, aber ein Grund war haarsträubender als der andere und ich habe ihr nicht verzeihen können. Ich kann ihr noch immer nicht verzeihen."

Gerne hätte Ulysses mehr über die angeblich haarsträubenden Gründe Samanthas erfahren. Hatte sie Imperia einst wirklich aus purer Berechnung an ihren Vater verraten, oder war sie einfach besorgt gewesen, Imperia könnte auf ihrem Zimmer zu weit gehen?

„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Imperia fort, „ich möchte Rache. Vielleicht kannst du es besser nachvollziehen, Uly, wenn ich dir den Zusammenhang erkläre: Mein Vater Abraxas hat mich vergöttert, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Er hat mich an all seinem Reichtum teilhaben lassen und mir keinen Wunsch abgeschlagen. Mit vier habe ich mir weiße Pfauen zum Geburtstag gewünscht und am nächsten Tag liefen Dutzende davon durch unseren Garten. Als ich sechs war, nahm er mich mit zu Gringotts, um mir ein eigenes Konto zu eröffnen. Er hat Unmengen von Zaubergold darauf eingezahlt, aus Sorge, ich könnte durch irgendwelche Umstände in meinem späteren Leben einmal mittellos werden. Wahrscheinlich war ich zu dieser Zeit das verwöhnteste reiche Hexenmädchen Englands, deshalb ist es umso tragischer, dass ich all das verloren habe. Heutzutage duldet mich mein Vater gerade noch in seinem Haus und lässt mir jeden Monat einen großen Umschlag mit Taschengeld zukommen, aber das ist auch schon alles. Statt mich weiterhin zu verwöhnen, kümmert er sich lieber um meinen Bruder Lucius. Doch in seinem Herzen wäre allemal Platz für uns beide. Hätte Samantha mich damals nicht verpfiffen, müsste ich mir keine Sorgen darum machen, nicht geliebt zu werden."

Imperias kühle Stimme machte es nicht leicht, wahre Trauer hinter ihren Worten zu entdecken, aber Ulysses ahnte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Als er sie das erste Mal in seinem Leben gesehen hatte – vor einigen Wochen, in einer Boutique der Winkelgasse – war sie mit ihrer Familie dort erschienen und exakt die Situation, die Imperia ihm soeben geschildert hatte, hatte sich abgespielt: Imperia hatte um die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters kämpfen müssen, der sich derweil lieber um seinen kleinen Sohn gekümmert und ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abgelesen hatte. Mehr Beweise für ihre komplizierte Familiensituation brauchte Ulysses nicht.

Aber er hatte dennoch Skrupel, Imperia bei ihren Racheplänen zu unterstützen. „Du willst Samantha einen der Tränke verabreichen?", hakte er noch einmal nach, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass er ihre Absichten richtig verstanden hatte.

Imperia nickte. „Ja. _Monsieur Mannequins Machenschaft für mähnige Männer_ ist genau das richtige Mittel für meinen Plan. Samantha wird ein paar ihrer schönen Haare verlieren, auf die sie so stolz ist, aber sie wird keine ernsten Schäden davonziehen. Ich mag ein böses Mädchen sein, Ulysses, aber ich habe Grenzen."

Dessen war sich Ulysses wirklich nicht sicher. Seit er Imperia kannte, hatte sie schon mehr als eine Grenze um Längen überschritten. Sie hatte Samanthas Haustier aus dem Fenster der Eulerei geworfen, hatte Ulysses zu einem Diebstahl verleitet und ihn zu guter Letzt innig geküsst – zu innig, als es einem Elfjährigen wahrscheinlich gut getan hätte. Dass sie nun dafür sorgen wollte, dass ihre Intimfeindin Samantha „ein paar" ihrer Kopfhaare verlor, war seiner Meinung nach bloß ein weiterer Schritt in die falsche Richtung.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir dabei helfen möchte", sprach er seine Zweifel offen aus. „Warum willst du dich nach all den Jahren noch an sie rächen?"

„Habe ich dir das nicht erklärt?" Imperias Gesicht verfinsterte sich und wieder trat der kalte Ausdruck in ihre Augen. „Sie hat mich aus purer Absicht hintergangen und mein bis dahin so herrliches Leben fast vollständig ruiniert. Dieses Verbrechen verjährt nicht, Ulysses."

„Aber wie könnte ich dir dabei helfen, Imperia?"

„Ganz einfach", sagte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seine Knie. „Heute Abend verabreichst du ihr ein paar Tropfen von dem Zeug, ehe das Essen beginnt. Du brauchst die Prozedur nur einmal machen, versprochen. Das Mittel hat eine starke Wirkung und wenige Tropfen reichen bereits aus."

Zwar brannte ihm die Frage auf der Zunge, doch Ulysses beschloss sich besser nicht danach zu erkundigen, welche Belohnung diesmal für ihn herausspringen würde.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Am späten Nachmittag war die Große Halle vollständig leer und lediglich das Besteck, Teller und Gläser waren bereits für das Abendbrot aufgedeckt worden. Die erstaunlich kräftige Herbstsonne hatte die meisten Schüler zu dieser Zeit herausgelockt, wo sie sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, mit nackten Füßen durch das Wasser des Sees zu waten, oder mit Freunden auf der Wiese zu sitzen, zu reden, oder Spiele zu spielen.

In der Großen Halle jedoch war es zwanzig Minuten vor Beginn des Abendessens gespenstisch still.

Ulysses und Imperia standen in einiger Entfernung zueinander vor dem Eingangsportal des Saales und spähten aufmerksam umher, aus Angst, dass es letzten Endes doch jemanden geben könnte, der sie zufällig beobachtete.

Doch als sich kein potentieller Zeuge blicken ließ und auf den Korridoren und Treppen keinerlei ferne Laute mehr zu hören waren, schlenderte Imperia zu ihm und drückte ihm die Flasche mit der Aufschrift _Monsieur Mannequins Machenschaft für mähnige Männer_ in die Hand.

„Ich sagte doch, dass zu dieser Zeit nie jemand hier ist", flüsterte sie ihm gelassen zu, ehe sie sich an ihm vorbei drängte und einen Blick in die Große Halle warf.

„Samantha ist eine Ravenclaw", sagte sie und deutete auf die Tafel, an der Ulysses ebenfalls saß. „Ihr Platz ist dort vorne. Du musst nichts weiter tun, als ihr ein paar Tropfen von dem Zeug in ihre Tasse zu füllen."

Unschlüssig starrte Ulysses die verkorkte Phiole in seiner Hand einen langen Moment an, unglücklich darüber, ausgerechnet einer Schülerin aus seinem Haus so übel mitspielen zu müssen. Doch seine Gedanken waren zu vernebelt und sein Gewissen schien sich in einem Dämmerzustand zu befinden, in dem es sich kaum mehr darum scherte. _Es sind doch bloß ein paar Haare,_ redete es Ulysses gut zu, _die wachsen schon wieder nach. Und Imperia sagte, dass du es ohnehin nur ein Mal tun musst._

Sein verräterisches Gewissen hatte gute Argumente, obwohl es Ulysses` Zweifel dennoch nicht ganz verdrängen konnte. Doch er hatte sich entschieden, Imperia zu helfen und von seiner Entscheidung würde er nicht mehr abweichen. Dazu waren die Belohnungen, die vielleicht in Aussicht standen, viel zu verlockend.

Also schritt Ulysses voran, ließ Imperia hinter sich und betrat die Große Halle. Er versuchte, möglichst leise zu sein, als er sich der Ravenclawtafel nährte, wollte aber andererseits keineswegs auffällig und schleicherisch wirken.

Er entkorkte die Phiole und schüttete sie in den Becher, auf den Imperia gedeutet hatte. Die Tropfen, die langsam aus dem Hals der Phiole perlten, waren durchsichtig und verströmten einen leicht ätzenden Geruch, der Samantha hoffentlich nicht auffallen würde, sobald sie den Becher anhob um daraus zu trinken.

Als er sein Werk verrichtet hatte, ließ er den Trank in seine Robe gleiten und verließ die Große Halle mit großartig gespielter Unschuldsmiene.

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Die Veröffentlichung des Kapitels hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert, denn ich bin umgezogen und das Internet ließ auf sich warten. Dafür kann ich euch zufrieden mitteilen, dass ich heute eine weitere FF veröffentlicht habe, nämlich Teil 2 der Todesser-Trilogie (Die Neufassung von „Die Dunkle Kolonie"). Schaut mal rein.


	16. Exkursion mit Madam Sprout

**16. Exkursion mit Madam Sprout**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter._

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte Toilettenmafia. _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschlicher Mann. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Wewölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz füt exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Vigdis Eliassen scheint spurlos verschwunden, doch die Sorgen erweisen sich als unbegründet. Oftmals nimmt die Squib aus Norwegen, überlastet vom Alltag, Reißaus und flüchtet zu ihrem Liebhaber nach England. Ihre beiden Kinder, Emilia (12) und Elicius (11) werden derweil bei den Rathburns, einer Zaubererfamilie aus Hogsmeade untergebracht und sollen in Hogwarts eingeschult werden. Für Emilia ohnehin die letzte Chance: Aus dem Norwegischen Zauberinternat hat man sie verbannt._

_Zusammen mit Ulysses Rathburn, dem ebenfalls elfjährigen Sohn der Familie, werden die Geschwister in Hogwarts eingeschult. _

_Ulysses macht dort Bekanntschaft mit Imperia Malfoy. Die schöne Jugendliche scheint ein Herz aus Eis zu besitzen. Ebenso auffällig benimmt sie auch die so genannte „Toilettenmafia", eine vierköpfigen Gruppe Slytherins, die jüngeren Schülern gekonnt das Geld abknüpfen. _

_Imperia scheint jedoch das größere Problem: Als sie sich bewusst wird, dass sich Ulysses Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt hat, nutzt sie es aus und lässt ihn für sich arbeiten. Sie überzeugt ihn, aus dem Arzneimittelschrank der Schule zwei Tränke zu stehlen. Ein Kuss soll seine Mühen entlohnen … _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Keine zwei Wochen hatte Emilia bisher in Hogwarts überstanden, ohne dass sich ein gewaltiger Frust in ihr aufgebaut hatte. Ihr magisches Können war nicht nur beschämend, sondern geradezu eine Katastrophe und allmählich musste sich Emilia eingestehen, dass sie dem Unterricht schlichtweg nicht folgen konnte.

Am Montag, während einer Doppelstunde Verwandlungen mit Professor McGonagall, war es ihre Aufgabe gewesen, einen Kohlestift in einen Regenwurm und wieder zurück zu einem Kohlestift zu verwandeln, woraufhin Emilias größter Erfolg darin bestanden hatte, statt eines Wurmes eine furchtbar verkrüppelte Lakritzstange mit penetrantem Eigengeruch herbeizuzaubern.

Und auch danach, während der nächsten Unterrichtseinheit, war es ihr kaum besser ergangen: Der praktische Alltagszauber, der darauf abzielte, ein altes Kleidungsstück zu entmotten, hatte seitens Emilia nicht nur dazu geführt, dass der Mantel in Flammen aufgegangen war, nein, darüber hinaus waren ihrer Tischnachbarin Sybill Trelawney überall Eiterpickel im Gesicht gesprossen, nachdem sich Emilias Zauberstab spontan selbstständig gemacht zu haben schien.

Und nun, am Dienstagmorgen und nach all der Schande, fühlte sich Emilia elendig und unmotiviert und am liebsten wäre sie dem Kräuterkundeunterricht einfach ferngeblieben.

Zum Glück tat sie es nicht, denn ansonsten hätte sie sicherlich nicht von Madam Sprouts allmonatlicher Exkursion in den Wald erfahren.

„Wie ihr sicher alle wisst", richtete Madam Sprout das Wort an die Klasse, „leite ich dann und wann eine kleine Wanderung. Ziel ist es, in den Wäldern heimische Zauberkräuter und – pflanzen in ihrem natürlichen Habitat zu erforschen und bei Gelegenheit ein paar Keimlinge und Samen mitzunehmen. Die Exkursion ist freiwillig."

Die meisten der Zweitklässler nickten bloß, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandten. Offenbar hatten sie von dem Thema längst genug, doch für Emilia war es Neuland. Noch nie hatte sie eine Führung durch einen Wald mitgemacht, doch im Allgemeinen waren ihr Wälder mehr als vertraut. Besonders in Norwegen war sie oft alleine losgezogen und war durch die Natur gestreift, wann immer sie es zu Hause bei ihrer Mutter und bei ihren Alltagspflichten nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Ihre Sorgen hatten stets die Angewohnheit gehabt, sofort zu verfliegen, sobald Emilia sich durch karge Ebenen oder dichte Haine gekämpft hatte, sich dazu gezwungen hatte, Hügel und kleine Berge zu erklimmen, oder bis zur völligen Erschöpfung langen, einsamen Küstenabschnitten gefolgt war.

Und weil Hogwarts zur Zeit für sie schier unerträglich war, kam ihr die Abwechslung gerade recht. „Madam Sprout!", sagte sie und hob die Hand.

Die dralle, kleine Lehrerin kam mit ihrem üblichen, unglaublich herzlichen Lächeln zu ihr. „Ms. Eliassen? Was gibt es?"

„Ich würde gerne bei dieser … ähm … Exkursion mitmachen."

„Oh, das freut mich! Am besten tragen Sie sich gleich in die Liste am Schwarzen Brett ein, wenn Sie ins Schloss zurückkehren. Die Exkursion beginnt heute um vier Uhr, wir treffen uns am Eingangsportal. Vergessen Sie nicht, warme Kleidung anzuziehen und nehmen Sie sich am besten eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und zu Trinken mit. Ich bin sicher, das wird ein fabelhafter Ausflug und ich bin froh, dass Sie ebenfalls mitkommen!"

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Indem Emilia ihrem Bruder eine saftige Ohrfeige androhte, bewegte sie Elicius schließlich dazu, ebenfalls an der Exkursion teilzunehmen. Wie immer spielte er daraufhin den Beleidigten und beschwerte sich darüber, dass ein Ausflug ihn davon abhalten würde, die Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag rechtzeitig fertig zu stellen.

„Stell dich nicht so an", schnarrte sie kalt, während sie die Treppen zur Eingangshalle emporstiegen, „du bist keine zwei Wochen hier, Elicius, da kannst du unmöglich schon so viel zu tun haben."

„Was du nicht sagst", murmelte er. „Als hättest du so viel Ahnung vom Leben eines Erstklässlers, Schwänzerin."

Emilia blieb stehen und wandte sich zu Elicius um, der eingeschüchtert einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich in schnellen Worten entschuldigte: „Ich hab`s nicht so gemeint! Ist mir so rausgerutscht!"

„Das will ich hoffen. Denn das nächste Mal hängst du kopfüber vom Astronomieturm, das schwöre ich dir."

Zugegeben, Emilia liebte ihren Bruder über alles, und sie wusste auch, dass er sie liebte, doch das hielt keinen von beiden von täglichen Zankereien ab. Sie waren – mit nicht einmal einem Jahr Altersunterschied - in eine problematische Familiensituation hineingeboren worden, die sie vielleicht etwas derber und dickfelliger gemacht hatte, als es für Kinder gut gewesen wäre. Dementsprechend heftig konnten ihre Streitigkeiten ausfallen, vor allem wenn sie sich gestresst fühlten. Emilia konnte sich noch sehr gut an eine Szene vor gut einem viertel Jahr erinnern, als sie Elicius mit dem Kopf voran in eine Glastür gestoßen hatte, was zur Folge gehabt hatte, dass ihre Nachbarin, eine ehemalige Arzthelferin, die dabei entstandenen Schnittverletzungen versorgen musste.

Doch lange würde sich Elicius nicht mehr von ihr herumschupsen lassen oder jedes ihrer Wort befolgen. Zwar mochte sie immer die Erstgeborene sein, doch das hinderte Elicius nicht daran, ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über den Kopf zu wachsen. Schon jetzt war er ein wenig größer als sie und bedeutend stärker, und Emilia freute sich ganz und gar nicht auf den Tag, an dem ihre Ohrfeigen endgültig wirkungslos bleiben würden.

Als sie und Elicius die Eingangshalle erreichten, sahen sie sich gut zwanzig weiteren Schülern gegenüber, die allesamt schwer bepackte Schultaschen voller Proviant mit sich trugen und sich in wärmende, größtenteils Regen abweisende Kleidung kuschelig verpackt hatten. Inmitten der Schülergruppe stand Madam Sprout, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, einem triefnasigen Erstklässler die Vorzüge einer Alraunenbehandlung zu erklären.

Neben ihr stand Professor Kesselbrand, ein verwittert aussehender, älterer Professor, der ganz offensichtlich unter chronischer Müdigkeit litt, denn seine schweren Augenlider schienen vom ständigen Gähnen bereits völlig mit Tränen verklebt zu sein.

Unter den Schülern, die Emilia bekannt waren, befanden sich auch Victoria Knight und William Barkley. Victoria war in Begleitung ihres hässlichen Vielfraßrüden, den sie fest an einer Leine hielt, während Rudolph aus lauter Frust darüber einen besonders unangenehmen Gestank abzusondern schien. Der stinkende Marder war wohl auch die Erklärung, warum Victoria und William sich weiter abseits von der übrigen Gruppe aufhielten, denn entweder hatten sie sich aus Rücksicht vor den anderen auf eigenen Willen zurückgezogen, oder die anderen Schüler waren vor lauter Ekel von ihnen abgerückt. Was auch immer es war, Victorias Gemüt schien ungetrübt und während sie sich gutgelaunt mit ihrem Freund William unterhielt, kraulte sie Rudolph den Nacken.

„Oh, ich bin so gespannt, wie sich unser Kräuterkundeprojekt entwickeln wird!", sagte sie gerade zu William. „Wenn wir erfolgreich züchten, wird Madam Sprout begeistert sein, so viel ist sicher. Das bedeutet Bestnoten für uns alle!"

Offenbar angelockt von dem Gesprächsthema trat Elicius auf die beiden Ravenclaws zu. Emilia behielt Sicherheitsabstand zu dem Vielfraß – ihre Erfahrungen mit wilden Vielfraßen waren schließlich ausnahmslos schlechter Natur -, blieb jedoch in Hörweite zu ihrem Bruder.

„Ich habe ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt", begann Elicius an Victoria und William gewandt und fischte einen Zettel aus seiner Schulrobe, den er Victoria überreichte. „Darauf stehen sämtliche Düngerarten, die für einen Blausäurenessel-Schattenhüpfkraut-Hybriden eignen. Außerdem habe ich noch ein paar allgemeine Hinweise notiert. Zum Beispiel sollte man beim Züchten dieser Pflanze darauf achten, dass sie keinen Kontakt mit falscher Erde bekommt. Die einzige Erde, in der sie wächst, ist Erde, die man zwischen den Wurzeln alter Buchen und Kastanien findet."

„Unglaublich, wie viel Arbeit du dir dabei gemacht hast, Elicius!", rief Victoria überrascht aus, während sie seine Notizen überflog. „Dank deiner Mühe sind wir schon ein ganzes Stück schlauer. Ein Glück. Ich hätte zum Beispiel nicht geahnt, dass man spezielle Erde braucht, um die Pflanze zu züchten."

„In unserem Schulbuch hat man auch keine genaueren Information darüber gefunden", sagte William und warf Elicius dabei einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er langsam fragte: „Aber zum Glück hat Mr. Eliassen sich scheinbar die Mühe gemacht, ein wenig Zeit in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, oder?"

„Um Gottes Willen, musst du jeden Gleichaltrigen beim Nachnamen ansprechen?" Victoria hatte eine mürrische, beinahe genervte Mine aufgesetzt. Dennoch begegnete William ihr mit seiner üblichen, so überlegen anmutenden Ruhe.

„Ich spreche dich nicht beim Nachnamen an, Victoria."

„Na schön, ich bin die große Ausnahme. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und du nennst mich in den nächsten Jahren irgendwann sogar `Vicky´. Vermutlich aber erst, wenn wir verheiratet sind oder so." Die Unschuld, mit der Victoria davon sprach, verblüffte nicht nur Emilia. Elicius tarnte sein leises Kichern mit einem gespielten Hustenanfall und auf Williams hohen Wangenknochen hatten sich tatsächlich seichte, rötliche Flecken gebildet.

Doch ehe Victoria die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, ihnen weitere Details ihres weit im Voraus geplanten Familienlebens preiszugeben, verkündete Madam Sprout ihren Aufbruch und wies die Schüler an, Zweier- und Dreiherreihen zu bilden. Emilia und Elicius rückten zusammen; zwar kicherte Elicius dabei noch immer, aber das war immerhin nicht so störend wie das wilde Gebrumme des Vielfraßrüden Rudolph, der den bevorstehenden Waldspaziergang regelrecht mit Freude zu erwarteten schien. Die kleine Victoria musste stark gegen das Gezerre ihres Haustieres ankämpfen und hielt die Leine mit beiden Händen fest. Professor Kesselbrand warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Sie wissen, dass Hogwarts nur dann zustimmt, ein gefährliches Tier aufzunehmen, wenn der Schüler beweisen kann, dass er damit umzugehen weiß."

„Oh, ich weiß sehr wohl mit Rudolph umzugehen, Sir!", antwortete Victoria mit ihrer typischer Unbefangenheit. „Außerdem ist er nicht gefährlich. Er ist nur etwas kräftiger gebaut als ich und nutzt das aus, wenn er an der Leine läuft, trotzdem ist er absolut zahm."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ein so junge Schülerin wie Sie es sind, genügend Kräfte aufbringen kann, um einen ausgewachsenen Vielfraß im Notfall in Schach zu halten."

„Dafür bin ich ja da, Sir!", sprang William helfend ein und griff zusätzlich nach der Leine, so dass sie mit vereinten Kräften dafür sorgten, dass Rudolphs vehementes Gezerre erfolglos blieb.

Zwar schien Professor Kesselbrand mit dieser Lösung nicht besonders zufrieden, doch er wandte sich ab, ohne Victoria ein weiteres Mal mit den Gesetzen und Vorschriften Hogwarts` zu traktieren. Emilia hätte es besser gefunden, wenn man Victoria dazu gezwungen hätte, ihr Haustier im Elternhaus unterzubringen, anstatt es in den Schulkorridoren frei herumlaufen zu lassen. Vielfraße waren Geschöpfe, mit denen Emilia nie auf einen Nenner kommen würde und die kleine Narbe an ihrem Unterschenkel, dort, wo sich ein wildlebender Artgenosse Rudolphs einst verbissen hatte, bestätigte dies.

Während die mehr als zwanzigköpfige Exkursionsgruppe das Schulgebäude verließ, sah sich Emilia unter ihnen um, denn aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie erwartet, dass Ulysses ebenfalls an dem Waldausflug teilnehmen würde, doch sie konnte sein pausbackiges Gesicht nirgendwo entdecken.

Der Himmel stand hoch über ihnen, als sie über die Wiesen in Richtung Wald marschierten, und obwohl es recht kühl an diesem Tag war, wurden viele von ihnen von einer heiteren und sommerlichen Stimmung erfasst. Der finstere Nadelwald lag vor ihnen und füllte einen großen Teil ihres Horizontes aus, wie ein schwarzes Band, das man über die Landschaft gespannt hatte, doch Emilia war zu beschwingt, um sich über diese unheimliche Dunkelheit, die zwischen den fernen Bäumen wie Nebel zu schweben schien, Gedanken zu machen. Von Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand flankiert, hätte sich wohl selbst der ängstlichste Mensch der Welt noch in Sicherheit wiegen können.

Sprout verschwendete keine Minute: immer wieder ließ sie die Schüler anhalten, um ihnen etwas über diese und jenen Pflanzen zu erzählen, die am Rand des verwachsenen Trampelpfades gediehen. Noch bevor sie ihr Ziel überhaupt erreicht hatten, schwirrte Emilia der Kopf, so viele neue Informationen über Kräuter, Blumen und Pilze drängten sich in ihrem Gehirn zusammen. Doch auch Professor Kesselbrand war keineswegs untätig, schließlich wusste er eine Menge über die Tierspuren zu berichten, auf die sie während ihres Weges immer wieder stießen.

Als sie den Waldrand endlich erreichten, rief Madam Sprout sie ein weiteres Mal zusammen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie die wichtigsten Verhaltensregeln noch einmal verinnerlichten. „Wie ihr sicherlich wisst", begann sie, „ist dieser Forst um einiges älter noch als Hogwarts selbst und ebenso lange wird dieser Ort von den verschiedensten Lebewesen bewohnt, von denen die einen dem Menschen wohlgesinnt und andere wiederum bösartig sind. Eine handvoll alter Pfade ziehen sich durch den Wald und ich möchte nicht einen Schüler sehen, der diese Pfade verlässt. In der Vergangenheit gab es bereits einige Personen, die auf die eine oder andere Weise hier verschwunden sind. Und –"

Eine Hand war plötzlich in die Höhe geschossen und Emilia erkannte zwischen den übrigen Schülern das sich meldende Mädchen. Es war ein knochiges und ungelenk wirkendes Geschöpf mit dem typischen Gesicht eines Kindes, das stets für Unruhe und Ärger sorgte. Emilia war sich schlagartig bewusst, wie unsympathisch ihr das Mädchen war.

„Ich sehe, Ms. Rutherford möchte eine Frage stellen", stellte Madam Sprout fest.

„Wie viele Personen sind hier genau verschwunden, Madam?" Das Mädchen, Rutherford, schien sich große Mühe geben zu müssen, um überhaupt so etwas wie Höflichkeit in ihre quäkende Stimme einfließen zu lassen und ebenso viel Mühe kostete sie es offensichtlich, den Ausdruck von begierigem Interesse in ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Nun, das ist schwer zu sagen, Ms. Rutherford. Hogwarts Geschichte ist lang und schon viele kleine und große Ereignisse sind im Dunkeln der Vergangenheit untergegangen. Es mögen vielleicht ein Dutzend Personen gewesen sein. Vielleicht auch mehr, vielleicht auch weniger."

„Hat man ihre Leichen wieder gefunden?"

Madam Sprout schien es langsam unangenehm zu werden, die obskuren Fragen des Mädchens zu beantworten und murmelte daher ein ausweichendes „Ich weiß es nicht".

Mit großer Sicherheit war Rutherfords zweifelhafter Wissenshunger noch nicht gestillt, doch Professor Kesselbrand verhinderte weitere Fragen, indem er sie alle darin erinnerte, dass noch ein weiter Weg zu gehen war und er keineswegs vorhatte, bis zum späten Abend durch einen finsteren Wald zu marschieren.

„Stellt euch bitte wieder in Zweier- oder Dreierreihen auf", befahl er im schroffen Ton. „Wie Madam Sprout bereits erwähnte, ist es euch absolut untersagt, den Pfad zu verlassen, den wir nun gleich betreten werden. Auf geht`s!"

Dicht gedrängt trat die Gruppe zwischen jene Bäume hindurch, die den Rand des Waldes markierten, bis sie in fünfzehn oder zwanzig Metern Entfernung und umgeben von dichtem Dornengestrüpp endlich auf den Trampelpfad stießen, von dem die Professoren erzählt hatten. Es war ein schmaler, von Laub bedeckter Weg, der sich durch das Unterholz schlängelte und stellenweise so überwuchert war, dass Emilia dankbar war, eine engmaschige Strumpfhose zu tragen, als sie sich durch die Dornenränke kämpfte. Knorrige, oftmals windschiefe Bäume säumten den Pfad und ihre Wipfel vereinten sich zu einem undurchdringlichen Gewirr aus Zweigen, Ästen, Laub, Nadeln und Efeu, dass das Sonnenlicht davon abhielt, allzu viel Licht auf diese unbekannte Waldwelt zu werfen. Ebenso spärlich vorhanden wie das Tageslicht schienen die Geräusche zu sein; der Wald schien jeden Laut verschluckt zu haben, so dass ein dumpfes Schweigen auf der Umgebung lastete und sich auf Emilias Ohren legte.

„Ein eigenartiger Ort, findest du nicht?", fragte sie Elicius, der neben ihr schritt und mit seinen langen Beinen weit weniger Probleme hatte, über die Dornenzweige hinweg zu steigen. „Er ist anders als die Wälder die wir kennen."

Emilia antwortete nicht und sie hätte auch kaum eine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, denn in diesem Moment stoppte Madam Sprout und deutete mit leidenschaftlicher Begeisterung auf etwas, das am Wegesrand wuchs: Es war eine Ansammlung kleiner, knallgelber Pilze, die so unübersehbar aus dem finsteren Unterholz hervorlugten, als würden sie leuchten.

„Wer von euch kann mir sagen, was das hier ist?", fragte Madam Sprout voller Übermut die Schüler.

Sofort schoss Victorias Arm empor und noch ehe Sprout dazu kam, sie aufzurufen, krakeelte Victoria: „Das sind Funkelwaldmänner! Die schmecken richtig lecker, wenn man sie bei Vollmond pflückt!"

„Das ist richtig, Ms. Knight", lächelte Madam Sprout. „Funkelwaldmänner sind in der Lage, Sonnen- und Mondlicht zu speichern, was dazu führt, dass sie im Dunkeln leuchten und so Insekten anlocken. Je nachdem wann man diese Pilze pflückt, entwickeln sie ein anderes Aroma."

Während Madam Sprout weiterhin über diese sonderbaren Pilze berichtete, nutzte Emilia die Gelegenheit sich umzusehen. Obwohl sie bisher keine zehn Minuten gewandert waren, gab es hinter ihnen keine Spur mehr vom nahen Waldrand zu entdecken, weder Licht, dass zwischen die Bäumen hindurch fiel, noch irgendwelche anderen Hinweise. Genauso gut hätten sie sich bereits seit Stunden in diesem unwegsamen Dickicht bewegen können und Emilia ahnte, dass sie bald dazu gezwungen sein würden, ihre Zauberstäbe herauszuholen, um damit den weiteren Weg etwas zu erhellen.

Sie sollte Recht behalten. Bereits kurz nachdem sich die Gruppe wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, schien der Wald es darauf auszulegen, sie in einem Reich der Finsternis wandeln zu lassen. Phasenweise hatte Emilia das Gefühl, man hätte ihr einen Sack über den Kopf gestülpt, so wenig sah und hörte sie von der Umgebung, durch die sie schritt, und falls doch einmal ein wenig von dem trüben Sonnenlicht zu Boden fiel, war es schwer abzuschätzen, in welcher Entfernung dieser Flecken Sonne lag. Um sie herum herrschte die reine Unwirklichkeit.

Schließlich – nachdem er selbst über ein am Boden liegendes Hindernis gestolpert war - hatte Professor Kesselbrand Erbarmen und wies sie alle an, die Zauberstäbe zu zücken und einen Lumos-Zauber zu sprechen. Nicht wenige der Exkursionsteilnehmer waren Erstklässler und viele von ihnen taten sich noch schwer mit dem Zauber, weshalb Emilia um so erleichterter war, dass sie – als Zweitklässlerin – keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, die Spitze ihres Stabes zum Leuchten zu bringen. Ein fahler, gespenstischer Glanz legte sich um die Umgebung und Elicius, der neben ihr stand, wirkte in dem Licht merkwürdig fremd auf sie. Fast, als hätte man ihren Bruder durch die bläuliche Leiche eines Jungen ersetzt, der erfroren war.

Als er bemerkte, dass er angestarrt wurde, wandte Elicius seinen Kopf fragend zu ihr. „Hast du auch dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, Emilia?", erkundigte er sich leise.

„Ich weiß was du meinst", sagte sie. „Aber das bildest du dir nur ein. Gut, der Wald ist finster und sicherlich verhext, aber mehr ist es nicht."

Elicius wiegte seinen Kopf zuerst in eine und dann in die andere Richtung, wie er es öfters tat, wenn sein Verstand damit beschäftigt war, wichtige Worte zu formulieren. Schließlich flüsterte er ihr ernst zu: „Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir vor ein paar Jahren öfters auf dem Hof von dem alten Muggel Mr. Nickerson waren und in seinem Heuschuppen gespielt haben?"

Jedes weitere Wort wäre verschwendete Zeit gewesen, denn Emilia wusste sofort, was Elicius ihr damit sagen wollte. Damals hatten Elicius, ihre Mutter und sie wieder einmal kurzzeitig in England gelebt, weil ihr Vater ihnen eine kleine, halbzerfallene Hütte zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, die er in der Vergangenheit als Ferienhaus genutzt hatte. Der einstige Prunk des Hauses war jedoch längst Geschichte gewesen, so abgesplittert wie der Putz und so zersprungen wie seine Fenster - dennoch hatte Vigdis Eliassen es nur allzu gerne bezogen, wohl in der Hoffnung, bei dieser Gelegenheit den Vater ihrer Kinder von nun an öfters zu sehen zu können. Emilia und Elicius hatten sich nicht viel darum geschert und statt ihre Zeit in dem alten Haus totzuschlagen und abzuwarten, ob die Beziehung ihrer Eltern wieder neuen Schwung bekam, hatten sie sich meist draußen die Zeit vertrieben. Es war eine ländliche Gegend im Süden Englands gewesen, kaum besiedelt und rückständig und der einzige Nachbar in erreichbarer Nähe war der alte, grässliche Mr. Nickerson, der einen hübschen Bauernhof besaß. Oftmals, wenn Mr. Nickerson ausgegangen war, um sich im Dorf die Zeit bei ein paar Bieren zu vertreiben, hatten sich Emilia und Elicius zu seinem Hof geschlichen, um dort zu spielen. Doch desto besser sie den Ort kennen gelernt hatten, umso mehr hatte sie das Gefühl beschlichen, dass etwas mit Mr. Nickerson und seinem Stück Land nicht zu stimmen schien. So schön der Hof äußerlich auch gewesen sein mochte, Emilia hatte sich oft dabei erwischt, sich dennoch unwohl und irgendwie belastet zu fühlen, teilweise sogar fast verängstigt. Die Art von Angst, die sie in ihrem Leben oft gespürt hatte, wenn sie völlig alleine durch tintenschwarzes und ihr unbekanntes Gewässer geschwommen war, oder die Art von Angst, die scharrende, fingerähnliche Zweige verursachen können, wenn sie des Nachts an den Fensterscheiben kratzen und ein Kind aus dem Schlaf schrecken ließen.

Und die Angst vor Mr. Nickersons Hof war begründet gewesen: Kurz bevor Vigdis Eliassen, Elicius und Emilia zurück nach Norwegen gekehrt waren, hatten sie dabei zugesehen, wie Mr. Nickerson von der Muggelpolizei verhaftet und abgeführt worden war. Man hatte in seinem Garten die verscharrte Leiche seiner Ehefrau entdeckt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es so klug ist, den Wald und Mr. Nickersons Hof miteinander zu vergleichen", wies Emilia ihren Bruder zurecht. „Dieser Wald … nun … er ist so finster, dass es kein Wunder ist, wenn man dabei ein schlechtes Gefühl bekommt. Nickersons Hof war schön und grün und voller dicker Tiere und wenn man an einem solchen Ort ein schlechtes Gefühl bekommt, kann es eigentlich nur begründet sein."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Emilia. Aber denk mal daran, was Madam Sprout gesagt hat: Dass hier schon mehr als genug Menschen verschwunden sind. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie sich einfach verlaufen haben und dann verhungert sind."

Emilia schnaubte halb belustigt, halb verärgert. „Denk am Besten gar nicht mehr darüber nach. Du machst dir nur selbst Panik." Dennoch. Irgendwie hatte er ihren geheimen Gedanken ausgesprochen: Durch das allgegenwärtige Schweigen des Waldes hindurch konnte man es deutlich spüren, diese Art von lauernder Präsenz, die hinter jedem Baum, jedem Farn und jedem Stein zu liegen schien.

Wo es wartete.

Wo es atmete.

Und wo es vielleicht sogar suchend umherstreifte.

Diejenigen Schüler, die das Schlusslicht der Gruppe bildeten, schrieen auf einmal auf und Emilia wurde augenblicklich aus ihren finsteren Gedanken gerissen. Die Ravenclaw Rubeta Cox, die hinter ihr gelaufen war, stob aufgeschreckt vorwärts und prallte dabei gegen Emilias Rücken. Beide Mädchen taumelten gen Boden, doch Elicius griff sie gerade rechtzeitig bei den Schultern.

„Was war das?!", kreischte jemand.

„Da war irgendwas hinter uns!"

„Es hat geknurrt!"

„Ruhig Kinder!", mischte sich Professor Kesselbrands raue Stimme unter das verängstigte Flüstern und die vereinzelten Aufschreie. Er war ganz am Ende der Gruppe gegangen, wohl um Trödler davor zu bewahren, den Anschluss an die übrigen Exkursionsteilnehmer zu verlieren. Er war auch der einzige, dem die Angst nicht ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Im Gegenteil: Die Furcht der Schüler schien ihn zu amüsieren.

Der Grund für die Gelassenheit des Professors hockte gut erkennbar und mit blitzenden Augen im Unterholz. Es war ein kleines Geschöpf mit wild gesträubtem Fell und einem Löwenschwanz, der unentwegt hin und herzuckte, wie der Schwanz einer aufgeregten Katze. Nebenbei hatte das Wesen ohnehin sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit einer Katze und hätte es die Schüler nicht ausgerechnet während einer bedrückenden Waldwanderung im Halbdunkeln aufgeschreckt, hätte es wohl keine Person auf Erden je in Angst und Schrecken versetzen können.

„Hier haben wir es lediglich mit einem wildlebenden Exemplar eines Kniesels zu tun", erklärte Professor Kesselbrand und richtete dabei das Licht seines Zauberstabes auf das Tier. Der Kniesel fauchte.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich noch recht jung, denke ich", fügte der Professor bei genauerer Betrachtung hinzu. „Seine Mutter dürfte irgendwo in der Nähe sein."

„Können Kniesel denn in diesem Wald überleben?", wollte Victoria Knight wissen. „Schließlich soll es hier Werwölfe und so geben."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ms. Knight. Kniesel haben untrügerische Instinkte und wie alle Katzenartigen sind sie äußerst anpassungsfähig. Sie dürften weit besser in diesem Wald zurechtkommen, als manch anderes Geschöpf."

„Aber sie sind doch sicher viel kleiner als andere Raubtiere." Victoria schien sich ernsthafte Sorgen um das nicht einmal katzengroße Geschöpf mit dem getigerten Fell zu machen. Ihr Vielfraß Rudolph, den sie noch immer zusammen mit William an der Leine hielt, schien das wenig zu interessieren. Er beäugte den jungen Kniesel mit garstigem Blick.

„Größe, Ms. Knight, ist nicht immer ein Vorteil", beruhigte Kesselbrand sie. „Im Gegenteil. Wahrscheinlich sorgt es in diesem Wald für bessere Überlebenschancen, wenn man in der Lage ist, schnell einen Stamm hinaufzuklettern oder sich im Unterholz oder zwischen den Baumwurzeln verstecken kann. Nun sollten wir uns jedoch besser abwenden, Kinder. Mit Knieselmüttern ist nicht zu spaßen."

Wie es ihnen geraten wurde, wandten sie sich langsam ab - alle außer Victoria Knight. Emilia beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie ihrem Freund William Rudolphs Leine mit den Worten „Halt mal eben kurz" in die Hand drückte. Von Professor Kesselbrand ungesehen, huschte sie in geduckter Haltung zu dem jungen Kniesel und hockte sich in einem Meter Entfernung auf den Erdboden, wohl in der Absicht, das junge Tier streicheln zu wollen.

Emilia blieb stehen und wandte sich zu Victoria um, denn sie ahnte, dass es eine dumme Idee sein würde, ein Wildtier streicheln zu wollen, dessen Mutter sich wahrscheinlich noch in nächster Nähe aufhielt.

Auch William Barkley teilte offenbar diese Meinung. Den aufgeregten Vielfraß fest im Griff, war auch er stehen geblieben. „Victoria, lass das!", zischte er. „Du bringst dich nur in Schwierigkeiten."

Victoria jedoch hörte nicht auf ihn und Emilia bezweifelte, dass sie im Angesicht dieses niedlichen Pelztieres überhaupt noch auf irgendwen gehört hätte. Die Verlockung, über dieses so weich aussehende Fell des Jungtieres zu streichen, schien einfach viel zu groß für ein kleines Mädchen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und ihre Finger nährten sich langsam dem Kniesel, welches – nun offenbar ebenfalls neugierig geworden – die Gelegenheit ergriff, das Fauchen einstellte und kurz an der Haut der Schülerin schnupperte.

„Ich habe mal gelesen, dass Kniesel einen Menschen immer durchschauen können", meldete sich Elicius leise flüsternd zu Wort, der wie Emilia stehen geblieben war, „Kniesel brauchen nur einen Blick, um festzustellen, ob ihnen ein Mensch böses will oder nicht. In diesem Fall scheint der Kniesel zu wissen, dass Victoria es gut mit ihm meint."

Daraufhin schnaubte William unbeeindruckt: „Natürlich ist sie ihm wohlgesinnt", sagte er und hielt dabei wie zum Beweis die Leine hoch, an der der nun knurrende und geifernde Vielfraß angebunden war. „Niemand außer einem wahren Tierfreund würde sich sonst einen Vielfraß ins Haus holen."

„Da hast du allerdings recht", murmelte Emilia düster, den argwöhnischen Blick auf Rudolph gerichtet, der mit seinen langen Krallen unruhig und ganz offensichtlich eifersüchtig im Waldboden scharrte.

Inzwischen hatten Professor Kesselbrand und Madam Sprout bemerkt, dass einige ihrer Schützlinge der übrigen Gruppe nicht weiter gefolgt waren. „Hey, ihr dort!", rief ihnen Kesselbrand zu. Obwohl er keine fünfzehn Meter von Emilia entfernt war, konnte sie inmitten des Dickichts kaum mehr von ihm erkennen, als das gleißende Licht seines Zauberstabes und ein paar Schemen.

„Ms. Knight, was tun Sie dort? Streicheln Sie etwa doch den Kniesel?"

Augenblicklich sprang Victoria auf, klopfte sich Erde und Laub von den Knien und antwortete mit strahlendem Lächeln. „Oh nein, Sir! Ich war gerade dabei, mir die Schuhe zuzubinden!"

Entweder Professor Kesselbrand ahnte, dass Victoria überhaupt keine Schuhe zum Binden trug, oder er war von Natur aus misstrauisch, denn schon stapfte er durch das Unterholz auf sie zu. Als er sich vor dem Mädchen aufbaute, wirkte Victoria trotz ihrer wilden und struppigen Mähne in seinem Schatten kaum größer als der Kniesel, den sie so eben noch gestreichelt hatte.

„Unerhört, Ms. Knight!", bellte er. „Ich nahm an, Professor Sprout und Ich hätten euch genug über die Gefahren des Waldes aufgeklärt. Wie kommt es, dass Sie und Ihre drei Freunde dennoch zurückfallen?!" Und er langte vorwärts und griff das Mädchen bestimmet am Oberarm.

Was dann geschah, sollte entscheidend für das Schicksal vieler sein. Gut, es mochte nicht direkt an der wütenden Knieselmutter liegen, die in diesem Moment aus dem Gebüsch sprang, um ihr Junges zu verteidigen und sich mit ausgefahrenen Krallen und blitzenden Fängen auf Professor Kesselbrand stürzte – nein, es war nicht die Schuld dieses Wildtieres, dass Emilias Leben und das Leben so mancher ihrer Mitmenschen in diesem Moment aus der Bahn werfen sollte.

Doch in der Tat löste der tapfere Angriff der Knieselmutter eine Verkettung von Ereignissen und falschen Entscheidungen aus, die Emilias Dasein in größeren und kleineren Belangen bis an ihr Lebensende beeinflussen würden.

In diesem ersten, schrecklichen Moment, als das Geschöpf wutentbrannt anstürmte, war es zuallererst nämlich einzig Professor Kesselbrands Schicksal, das hier schlagartig eine Wendung vollzog. Wie ein getigerter Blitz sprang der Kniesel auf ihn zu, verbiss sich in Professor Kesselbrands Hand und verschwand fast im gleichen Moment wieder, diesmal mitsamt des Jungtieres.

Professor Kesselbrand schrie auf. Es war kein Schrei, der von Schock oder Entsetzen zeugte, sondern der laute Schrei eines Menschen, der zu versuchen schien, sich seine grauenhaften Schmerzen aus dem Leib zu brüllen.

Zu Recht.

Blut floss in Strömen aus seiner Hand.

Und dort, wo einst de kleine, linke Finger gesessen hatte, war ihm nicht mehr als ein blutiger, knochiger Stummel geblieben.

Es war Vielfraß Rudolph, der am Schnellsten von allen reagierte. Völlig desinteressiert an dem Hier und Jetzt, hatte er seine Marderäuglein auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo die beiden Kniesel verschwunden waren, und weil er nun mal zu einer Gattung äußerst gewitzter Raubtiere gehörte, nutzte er es natürlich schamlos aus, dass William für einen Moment abgelenkt war. Wie alle anderen hatte William den Blick auf den verletzten Professor neben sich gerichtet und schien sich dabei der Leine, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt, nicht mehr ganz bewusst. Rudolph schien das zu ahnen und er brauchte kaum Kraftaufwand, um sich von dem Jungen loszureißen und - den Knieseln hinterher - in das Gebüsch zu huschen.

„Professor Kesselbrand!" Madam Sprout kam auf ihren kurzen, stämmigen Beinen und voller Eile durch das Dickicht gewankt, den Rest der Schüler dicht hinter sich. Als sie die Verletzung ihres Kollegen sah, zückte sie sofort ein geblümtes Taschentuch aus ihrer Robe und drückte es auf das, was von Professor Kesselbrands kleinem Finger übrig geblieben war.

„Um Himmels Willen, was ist denn nur geschehen?!", rief sie gellend.

„Die Knieselmutter hat mich angegriffen, verdammt!", fluchte er und schien kurz davor, die Frau einfach wegzustoßen, die mit aller Kraft versuchte, die Blutung zu stillen, indem sie das Taschentuch auf den Stummel presste.

Victoria, die von Kesselbrand inzwischen losgelassen worden war, litt unter anderen Sorgen. Völlig blass im Gesicht verlor sie keine Zeit, ihrem Haustier hinterherzuhetzen und war bereits verschwunden, ehe William sie packen und zurückhalten konnte.

„Wo will sie hin?!", erschrak Elicius. „Sie wird doch wohl nicht -?!"

„Doch, will sie!", entgegnete William aufgebracht. Auch er war blass geworden und seine sonst so unbewegte Miene war aufgewühlt und kaum mehr wieder zu erkennen. In all seiner Sorge und trotz seiner Blässe sah er plötzlich nicht mehr wie eine reglose Schaufensterpuppe aus, sondern wirkte so lebendig wie jeder andere elfjährige Junge auch. „Rudolph ist weggelaufen und sie ist ihm hinterher!"

„Der Vielfraß ist weg?!" Auf einmal ertönte hinter ihnen eine wohlbekannte, leicht quakende Stimme. Emilia, Elicius und William wandten sich um und entdeckten Rubeta und Arachne Cox hinter sich. Die Zwillingsschwestern wirkten aufgeschreckt und hielten sich gegenseitig die Hand fast umklammert.

„Rudolph ist weg?", wiederholte Rubeta ihre Frage.

Emilia nickte. „Der ist den Knieseln hinterhergelaufen", sagte sie und ertappte sich dabei, dass ihre Stimme trotz all des Chaos und der Dunkelheit um sie herum noch immer vollkommen gleichmütig klang. Hätte sie an einem strahlenden Sommertag einem Eisverkäufer ihre Bestellung genannt, ihre Stimme hätte wahrscheinlich genauso geklungen.

Ruhig.

Gelassen.

Gänzlich emotionslos.

„Ich werde ihr folgen!", rief William. „Sie kann noch nicht weit sein. Und wahrscheinlich sind wir wieder da, ehe die Professoren bemerken, dass wir überhaupt weg waren."

„Wir kommen mit!", bestimmte Rubeta sogleich und nickte Arachne zu, die jedoch gehemmt wirkte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Rubeta", murmelte sie. „Muss das sein? Du hast doch gehört, was in diesem Wald schon so alles passiert ist."

„Vicky hat ihr Haustier in dem Wald verloren. Und du weißt, was wir uns geschworen haben, Arachne! Wir helfen jedem Tier und jedem Tierfreund!"

„Aber das hier ist was anderes …"

„Stell dir vor, dein Haustier wäre verschwunden, Arachne!"

Rubetas Überzeugungsversuche hätten sich wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile hingezogen, hätte Elicius ihr nicht mit einmal das Wort abgeschnitten.

„Lass deine Schwester hier, wenn sie nicht möchte", sagte er bestimmt. „Rubeta, du kommst mit William und mir. Zusammen werden wir Victoria und ihren Vielfraß schon finden." Dann wandte er sich mit fragendem Ausdruck im Gesicht an Emilia.

„Was ist mit dir? Du kommst doch sicherlich mit, oder?"

„Vergiss es", antwortete sie ohne zu zögern und bedeutend härter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich laufe keinem entflohenen Vielfraß hinterher."

Elicius schien wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Was redest du da?", fragte er. „Du wirst uns nicht helfen?!"

Unbekümmert zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Nach Emilias Meinung würden Tier- und Tierhalterin irgendwann von alleine auftauchen und daher empfand sie eine Suchaktion – die dazu auch noch von den Professoren hart bestraft werden würde – als völlig unnötige Zeitverschwendung.

„Emil", Elicius fasste sie an den Schultern und zischte aus nächster Nähe: „Du enttäuscht mich!"

„Du solltest dich langsam daran gewöhnt haben!", entgegnete sie. „Es ist albern, Victoria zu helfen. Sie wird alleine klarkommen."

Emilia war ihr gesamtes Leben lang auf sich gestellt gewesen und hatte bisher dennoch jede Schwierigkeit meistern können. Und sie ging davon aus, dass man von einem Mädchen, das nur wenig jünger war als sie selbst, erwarten konnte, dass sie eigenständig aus einem Wald herausfinden würde. Und falls nicht, dann hatte Victoria immer noch ihren Vielfraß Rudolph zur Hand, der spätestens dann zum Schloss zurücktrotten würde, wenn er Hunger bekam – was sicherlich nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

Also kehrte Emilia, ohne es in irgendeiner Weise böswillig zu meinen, ihrem Bruder den Rücken zu. „Ihr werdet euch eine Menge Ärger einhandeln, wenn ihr erwischt werdet", erinnerte sie die kleine, dreiköpfige Suchmannschaft noch einmal. „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, falls Professor Sprout anfängt, sich zu wundern, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Besser wäre es, wenn ihr euch beeilt."

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_


	17. Vielfraß Rudolphs Knochenfund

**17. Vielfraß Rudolphs Knochenfund**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter._

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte Toilettenmafia. _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschlicher Mann. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Wewölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz füt exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald, wird Professor Kesselbrand von einem wild gewordenen Tier verletzt und büßt einen seiner Finger ein. Victoria Knights Haustier, der Vielfraßrüde Rudolph, nutzt das allgemeine Chaos, um sich von der Leine loszureißen und in dem Wald zu verschwinden. Victoria folgt ihm ohne zu zögern. Elicius, William und Rubeta beschließen, das Mädchen zu suchen._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Nach zehn Minuten des Wartens war Professor Kesselbrands Wunde noch immer nicht richtig versorgt und stets spritzte neues Blut hervor, floss über seine Hand und von dort aus tropfte es auf das alte, hinfällige Laub am Boden.

Madam Sprout war außer sich und musste sich um Fassung bemühen, dennoch konnte man ihr ansehen, wie sehr sie mit dieser außerplanmäßigen Situation überfordert war. Mitten in einem als gefährlich geltenden Wald und umgeben von einer Schar entsetzter und aufgewühlter Schüler versuchte sie vergeblich, die Blutung ihres Kollegen zu stillen und ganz nebenbei auch den nächsten Schritt zu planen.

„Wir werden sofort umkehren, sobald es Professor Kesselbrand wieder besser geht", versicherte sie den jüngeren Schülern, die sich um sie herum drängten und die stämmige Lehrerin mit angstvollem Rehblick beobachteten.

„Mir geht es gut!", bellte Professor Kesselbrand sogleich. Dass man ihn für so pflegenswert hielt, schien ihm wenig zu gefallen und inzwischen hatte sich ein zorniges Tomatenrot auf seinem Gesicht breitgemacht. Vom erhöhten Blutdruck angestachelt, spritzte auch sogleich wieder frisches Blut aus der Wunde.

Emilia wandte sich von der Szenerie ab und ließ ihren Blick suchend zwischen jenen Bäumen hin und herstreifen, zwischen denen ihr Bruder, William und Rubeta verschwunden waren. Längst konnte sie keine Spur mehr von ihnen entdecken und auch die fernen, heimlichtuerischen Geräusche, die ihre Schritte noch eine ganze Weile verursacht hatten, waren verklungen. Dort, wo die drei verschwunden waren, herrschte erneut diese ganzheitliche Stille, so als hätte sich ein eiserner, schalldichter Sarkophag über den Wald gelegt, der kein Geräusch preisgeben wollte.

Emilia war unruhig. Gute zehn Minuten lang war ihr Bruder nun schon verschwunden und allmählich wurde ihr klar, dass es unvernünftig von ihr gewesen war, ihn gehen zu lassen. Die Verantwortung für ihn oblag noch immer bei ihr und obwohl es natürlich Momente gab, in denen sie das nicht wahrhaben und lieber das Leben einer unbedarften Zwölfjährigen leben wollte, war sie sich immer ihrer Rolle bewusst gewesen.

Wenn ihm hier und heute etwas zustoßen würde … wäre es dann nicht auch ihre Schuld?

Und wäre sie nicht auch der Mensch auf der Welt, der am meisten um ihn trauern würde?

Noch immer ruhelos trag Emilia von einem Fuß auf den anderen, lugte durch das Unterholz und versuchte, etwas in der Ferne zu erkennen. Doch die Ferne blieb düster, still und menschenleer.

Schließlich wandte sich Emilia an Arachne Cox, die dicht hinter ihr stand und mit ebenso bangem Blick das Dickicht untersuchte. Auch sie hatte allen Grund dazu, nervös zu sein: Ihre Zwillingsschwester Rubeta war genau wie Elicius und William aufgebrochen, um Victoria und ihren ausgebüchsten Vielfraß zu finden.

„Arachne", raunte Emilia ihr zu. „Ich werde nachsehen wo sie stecken und sie dann zurückholen."

„Und wenn du an ihnen vorbeiläufst und dich nur selbst verirrst?"

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe einen guten Orientierungssinn", beteuerte sie. Das stimmte. Wann immer Emilia in ihrem Leben das Gefühl bekommen hatte, sich verlaufen zu haben, hatte ihr Gehirn sie an dem Wunderwerk eines uralten und unübertroffenen Instinktes teilhaben lassen, der Emilia stets sicher zum Zielort geführt hatte.

Auf diesen Instinkt würde sie sich heute vielleicht mehr denn je verlassen müssen, aber das tat sie ohne zu zögern.

Nach einem letzten, prüfenden Blick in Richtung der Lehrer und restlichen Schüler – die jedoch allesamt viel zu sehr mit ihrer misslichen Lage beschäftigt waren, um auf Emilia zu achten - schlich sie leise davon. Ihren noch immer fahl leuchtenden Zauberstab hielt sie fest in der Hand, doch ließ sie die leuchtende Spitze in der Tasche verborgen, so dass sein Licht nicht doch die Aufmerksamkeit der Zurückgebliebenen auf sich ziehen konnte. Demnach war sie fast blind, als sie sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz bahnte und jeder brechende Zweig oder falscher Schritt hätte Emilia verraten können. Erst als sie sich eine ganze Weile einhändig tastend durch den Wald bewegt hatte, wagte sie es, ihren Zauberstab wieder hervorzuziehen.

Sie war umzingelt von gigantischen Bäumen, deren Stämme furchig waren und beinahe eisenfarben glänzten. Die Wipfel der Bäume ließen sich nicht ausmachen. Zwar legte Emilia ihren Kopf in den Nacken, aber das Licht ihres Zauberstabes war viel zu schwach, um die Welt oberhalb der fünfzehn oder zwanzig Meter Marke zu erhellen. Hoch, hoch über ihr verloren sich die Stämme in formloser Schwärze. Bei dem Anblick wurde ihr schwindelig.

Nachdem sie sich gute fünf Minuten lang durch einen fast kniehohen Teppich alten Laubes bewegt hatte, stieß sie immer wieder auf vereinzelte Steine. Anfangs waren diese meist klein, so klein, dass sie, unter all dem Laub begraben, nicht zu sehen waren und Emilia unwillkürlich über sie stolperte. Doch dann entdeckte sie größere und wuchtigere Steine, die grob behauen waren und kreuz und quer auf dem Erdboden oder an den mächtigen Baumstämmen angelehnt herumlagen. Weitere Steine waren weniger planlos verteilt, sondern lagen in Reih und Glied, wie die Grundrisse alter Bauten.

Doch dafür konnte sie sich wenig interessieren. Emilia wollte ihren Bruder und die drei anderen Kinder finden. Hauptsächlich jedoch ihren Bruder. Doch um sie herum war es so still, als hätte der gesamte Wald den Atem angehalten.

Ohne einen verdächtigen Laut und ohne einer Spur am Boden würde ihre Suche wahrscheinlich ergebnislos bleiben, das wusste sie.

Emilia folgte einigen Mauerresten, die aus der Laubschicht ragten und sagte sich, dass Elicius dieses Gebiet mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls vor einigen Minuten durchquert haben musste. Und da sie ihren Bruder kannte, ahnte sie, dass Elicius diese verstreuten Steine und Mauerreste wahrscheinlich unwiderstehlich gefunden hätte, und – falls er keinen triftigen Grund gehabt hätte – diesem Ort zumindest nah geblieben sein musste, lieferten die Steinformationen in dem sonst so unwegsamen, fremden Ort schließlich Orientierungspunkte, die Gold wert waren.

Wie verstreute Riesenschädel schälten sich immer neue, immer gewaltigere Steine aus der Dunkelheit hervor, sobald Emilia kaltes Lumoslicht sich ihnen nährte. Wie Mahnmale erhoben sie sich aus ihrem toten, vergilbten Laubbett, so gespenstisch, dass sich Emilia in ihren Schatten unwillkürlich unwohl fühlte. Sie war nicht dumm und wusste, dass weder diese Steine, noch die Mauerreste um sie herum Zufallsprodukte der Natur waren, sondern dass sie einst einen Sinn erfüllt hatten. Mehr noch. Die Mauern zeigten eindeutig, dass sich hier vormals Gebäude oder ähnliches befunden haben mussten.

Wer immer einst dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, er oder es musste einen sehr gewichtigen Grund gehabt haben, um eine solche Masse an Steinen und Quadern freiwillig in diesen dichten, gespenstischen Wald zu befördern.

Zwischen all dem halbzerfallenen und kaputten und kaum mehr zu identifizierenden Überbleibseln vergangener Baukunst, war der nachfolgende Anblick für Emilia umso erschütternder. Denn als sie zwischen zwei der gewaltigen, eisenfarbenen Bäume hindurch trat, hatte sie freie Sicht auf eine Ruine aus weißem Stein, die zwar über und unter von Grünzeug überwuchert aber dennoch fast vollkommen unbeschädigt war. Die Ruine war recht groß und aus dem rundlichen Baukörper ragten allerlei schiefe Türmchen hervor, die Emilia an die Türme von Hogwarts erinnerten, die ebenso willkürlich und gekrümmt aus dem Schloss herauszuwachsen schienen.

Die Fensterscheiben der Waldruine waren zwar längst zerschlagen und stattdessen spross Efeu aus dem Gebäudeinneren, doch als sich Emilia nährte, konnte sie einige Glasscherben entdecken, die trotz ihres Alters allesamt von einer schönen, rauchgoldenen Farbe waren.

Emilia entdeckte auch die Eingangstür. Sie bestand aus altem Holz und war, obwohl ihr anzusehen war, dass sie seit einiger Ewigkeit Wind und Wetter trotzte, noch in einem guten Zustand. Ein Bronzeemblem, das fünf verschiedenfarbige Wölfe bei der Jagd zeigte, war in das Holz eingelassen worden. Ansonsten war das Portal einen Spalt breit geöffnet, da sich eine urige Baumwurzel unlängst dazwischen geschoben hatte und die Tür über die Jahre hinweg aufgestemmt zu haben schien. Emilia lugte in die Dunkelheit des Gebäudeinneren und nahm den unangenehm muffigen Geruch wahr, der daraus entwich. Neugierig trat sie näher und stützte sich dabei mit einer Hand an der Tür ab, die prompt nachgab und sich, laut über den Boden kratzend, einige Zentimeter weiter öffnete.

Es musste wohl an diesem schauerlich schabenden Geräusch gelegen haben: Unweit von Emilia entfernt hörte sie ein entsetztes Quieken und als sie sich umsah, entdeckte sie in einem Gebüsch versteckt das den Körper eines zusammengekauerten Mädchens. Emilia erkannte an den widerspenstigen dunklen Locken, die sich fast kaum von dem Zweiggewirr des Dornenbusches unterschieden, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen um Rubeta Cox handeln musste.

Im ersten Moment war sie zugegebener Maßen enttäuscht, bloß Rubetas breit gebauten Hintern zu sehen und nicht ihren Bruder, der inzwischen zum Anfang und Ende all ihrer Gedanken geworden war. Einen weiteren Moment später aber schämte sich Emilia bereits für ihren Egoismus.

Sie nährte sich Rubetas Versteck und nahm an, das Mädchen mit den drahtigen Locken würde sie früh genug bemerken. Dass dies aber nicht der Fall war, zeigte sich, als Rubeta mit spitzem Aufschrei in die Höhe schoss, nachdem Emilia sie beim Namen ansprach.

„Rubeta, ich bin es!", versuchte Emilia die völlig hysterische Schülerin zu beruhigen. Rubeta aber hatte die Augen zusammengepresst, hielt sich die Hände vor die Ohren und versuchte verzweifelt, tiefer in das Dornengestrüpp zu kriechen, das sie als Versteck auserkoren hatte und winselte etwas vor sich hin.

„Verdammt, hör auf damit!", bellte Emilia, griff das Mädchen bei den Fußknöcheln und zog sie so weit sie konnte aus ihrem Unterschlupf heraus. Rubeta kämpfte wie ein wild gewordenes Tier dagegen an, grub ihre Finger in die Erde und versuchte ihre Füße frei zu treten, ehe sie endlich bemerkte, dass sie es mit keiner Bestie sondern mit Emilia zu tun hatte.

„Um Himmels Willen!", brüllte Rubeta mit Tränen in den dunklen Augen. Jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und ihre Unterlippe zitterte; die Frage war nur, ob es Emilia gewesen war, der sie in diesen Schock versetzt hatte, oder ob zuvor etwas vorgefallen war. Immerhin musste es ja einen Grund gegeben haben, warum sich das Mädchen überhaupt in diesem Gestrüpp versteckt hatte.

„Hier, nimm das", sagte Emilia und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Dein Gesicht ist von den Dornen ganz zerschnitten."

Während sich Rubeta fahrig die blutigen Stellen sauber tupfte, fragte Emilia: „Wo sind die anderen? Warum sind sie nicht bei dir?" Sie schaffte es, ihre Worte beherrscht klingen zu lassen, obwohl ihre Beine sich längst wie bleigefüllt anfühlten und sich nasser Angstschweiß an Füßen und Händen gebildet hatte.

„Da war irgendwas zwischen den Bäumen", schniefte Rubeta. Kümmerlich saß das Mädchen auf dem belaubten Waldboden und knetete mit ihren pummeligen, kurzen Fingern das Taschentuch. Bei dem Anblick wurde Emilia schwer ums Herz. Sie sollte aufhören, sich nur um ihren Bruder zu sorgen und stattdessen alles daran setzen, dass sämtliche der vier Kinder gesund und heil nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.

„Etwas zwischen den Bäumen?", echote Emilia und sah sich unbeeindruckt um. „Bist du sicher? Du kannst es dir eingebildet haben. Wenn man Angst hat, dann –"

„Nein!", schnitt Rubeta ihr überraschend energisch das Wort ab. „William und Elicius haben es auch gesehen. Es war groß, fast wie ein Pferd und es ist dort vorne auf und ab gelaufen und hat dabei immerzu geschnauft."

Dabei deutete sie in Richtung des fernen Waldrandes.

„Dann", fuhr sie fort, „sind wir weggelaufen. Ich bin über einen dieser Steine gestürzt und konnte nicht mehr weiter. Mein Fuß tat mir weh. William und Elicius wollten mir aufhelfen, aber dieses Wesen muss uns gehört haben und ist näher gekommen. Da habe ich mich hier versteckt und die Jungs sind weiter gelaufen, an dieser Ruine vorbei."

„Schön", murmelte Emilia, den Blick auf die genannte Ruine gerichtet. „Wenigstens gab es bisher keine Toten."

„Und was ist mit Victoria? Wir haben sie noch nicht gefunden und wer weiß, was mit ihr passiert ist!"

„Eins nach dem anderen." Emilia trat vor, griff mit ihren Armen unter Rubetas Achseln und zog sie so auf die Beine. Dann besah sie sich den schmerzenden Knöchel des Mädchens flüchtig.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre er gebrochen", konnte Emilia sie schließlich beruhigen. „Wahrscheinlich verstaucht."

„Sicher?"

„Mein Bruder hat sich schon ein Dutzend Mal die Knöchel verstaucht. Glaub mir, damit kenne ich mich aus."

Gemeinsam trotteten die beiden Mädchen an der Ruine vorbei und hielten Ausschau nach Elicius und William. Noch immer lag große Angst in Rubetas Augen und da sie bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch heftig zusammenschreckte, vermutete Emilia, dass sie sich noch immer vor dem Geschöpf fürchtete, das sie angeblich gesehen haben wollte. Auch Emilia hatte dieses pferdegroße Wesen im Hinterkopf, während sie durch den Wald schritt, aber diesbezüglich machte sie sich kaum Sorgen. Wahrscheinlich, so nahm sie an, hatten Elicius, Rubeta und William die Flucht ergriffen, nachdem sie den Schatten eines Zentauren gesehen hatten, denn eine gefährlichere Kreatur – ein Mantikor zum Beispiel – hätte keines der Kinder lebend entkommen lassen.

Nun, und falls doch ein gefährliches Geschöpf sein Unwesen getrieben hatte, so hätte Emilia dennoch nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, ihren Bruder zu finden.

Sie fanden Elicius und William schließlich zusammengekauert hinter einem der großen Steinquader, wo sie sich – wahrscheinlich zur Tarnung – behelfsmäßig mit Laub bedeckt hatten, was jedoch ein recht klägliches Bild abgab.

Fast als hätte Elicius sie bereits erwartet, blickte er Emilia unbeeindruckt entgegen, als sie vor ihm zum stehen kam.

„Gut, du hast Rubeta mitgebracht", murmelte er und begann, die Blätter mit der Hand von seinem Körper zu fegen, ehe er sich aufrichtete.

„Du solltest mir nicht nur dafür dankbar sein", schnarrte Emilia unbarmherzig. „Wir riskieren hier ziemlich viel und wenn die Professoren erfahren, dass wir uns hier herumtreiben und diesem gottverdammten Vielfraß hinterher jagen, fliegen wir bestimmt von der Schule. Und ganz besonders _ich_ kann mir das nicht erlauben."

Während Elicius daraufhin so wirkte, als wäre er sich seiner Mitschuld bewusst, murmelte William zerknirscht: „Rudolph ist ganz sicher kein gottverdammter Vielfraß. Victoria hat mir die Verantwortung für ihn übergeben und er hat sich losgerissen, weil ich eine Sekunde lang nicht aufgepasst habe."

Emilia betrachtete ihn kalt. „Na dann weiß ich ja, bei wem ich mich bedanken muss, falls ich heute Abend nach Hause geschickt werde."

Elicius jedoch hatte nettere Worte für den sonst so schweigsamen, unnahbaren Jungen parat. „Du solltest dir nicht die Schuld dafür geben, William. Wir alle waren geschockt, als dieser Kniesel den Finger von Professor Kesselbrand abgebissen hat. Es war Zufall, dass Rudolph genau in diesem Moment losgestürmt ist", sagte er und klopfte William auf die Schulter, ehe er ihn auf die Beine zog.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", erinnerte Emilia sie mit Blick auf die Armbanduhr. „Seit der Vielfraß weggelaufen ist, sind über zwanzig Minuten vergangen und sicherlich sind Madam Sprout, Professor Kesselbrand und die anderen bereits auf den Rückweg Richtung Hogwarts. Wahrscheinlich werden sie recht langsam gehen, damit das Blut vor lauter Anstrengung nicht wieder anfängt aus der Hand des Professors zu schießen. Theoretisch könnten wir sie also noch einholen, wenn wir Victoria schnell finden und Rubetas verstauchter Fuß nicht zu sehr wehtut."

„Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen", versicherte Rubeta schnell. „Da habe ich lieber heute ein paar Schmerzen, anstatt von der Schule zu fliegen."

Zu viert setzten sie ihre Suche schließlich fort, doch Emilias Vorschlag, einfach laut nach Victoria zu rufen, traf auf immense Gegenwehr.

„Bist du verrückt?", knurrte Elicius. „Wer weiß, was wir anlocken, wenn wir anfangen hier rumzubrüllen."

„Ja", fügte Rubeta händeringend hinzu. „Wahrscheinlich wieder dieses schnaufende Ungetüm, nur dass es uns diesmal mit Haut und Haaren auffressen wird."

Wie immer wenn sie eingeschnappt war, reagierte Emilia gereizt. Sie warf Rubeta einen eiskalten Blick zu. „Weißt du noch, wie laut du eben gekreischt hast, als du unter diesem verdammten Dornengebüsch hocktest? Wenn tatsächlich irgendein Untier mit Appetit auf kleine Kinder in der Nähe gewesen wäre, wären wir inzwischen schon längst gefressen."

„So laut habe ich nun auch nicht gekreischt", verteidigte sich Rubeta mit Blick auf Elicius und William, die das Mädchen beinahe empört angesehen hatten.

„Also bitte! Du warst so laut, dass meine Großmutter wahrscheinlich vor Schreck aus ihrem Ohrensessel geplumpst ist, und meine Großmutter lebt nicht einmal in diesem Land", machte sich Emilia weiterhin über sie lustig.

Kurz darauf waren sie der Ruine wieder recht Nahe gekommen und Emilia wanderte am Rande eines gewaltigen Dornengestrüpps entlang, das sich wie ein netzartiges und undurchdringliches Geflecht über die Gegend gelegt hatte.

Fünf Meter von ihr entfernt lief Elicius und ließ seinen Blick suchend hin und herschweifen. „Fast unmöglich, in diesem riesigen Wald ein Mädchen zu finden", rief er irgendwann gedämpft zu ihr herüber. „Was tun wir, wenn wir sie nicht finden?"

Wieder konsultierte Emilia die Zeiger ihrer Muggel-Armbanduhr. „Nun", antwortete sie schließlich, nachdem sie im Kopf ein paar Zahlen hin- und hergeschoben hatte. „Am besten wäre es, wenn wir uns langsam in Richtung Waldrand bewegen, um mit den Professoren in etwa auf derselben Höhe zu sein. Wenn wir Victoria in zehn Minuten immer noch nicht gefunden haben, schließen wir uns wieder heimlich der Gruppe an und berichten Madam Sprout, dass Victoria in den Wald gerannt ist, um ihren entlaufenden Vielfraß zu suchen."

„Ja, aber dann bekommt Victoria gewaltigen Ärger!", warf Elicius entrüstet ein.

Daraufhin fiel Emilia keine bessere Antwort als ein Schulternzucken ein.

„Aber das können wir doch nicht machen!" Zornesröte hatte sich auf Elicius` Wangen gebrannt und er betrachtete Emilia mit einem fast schon angewiderten Ausdruck in seinen sonst so verständnisvollen, braunen Augen.

„Elicius, denk nach. Wenn wir Victoria in zehn Minuten nicht gefunden haben, steckt sie womöglich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten und für Schwierigkeiten sind die Professoren zuständig. Wir können ihnen nicht verheimlichen, dass sich ein Mädchen in den Wäldern verlaufen hat und ewig nach ihr suchen können wir auch nicht, sonst erklärt man uns am Ende auch noch für vermisst."

In diesem Moment hörten sie Rubeta ihre Namen rufen. Sie war zusammen mit William ein Dutzend Meter entfernt von ihnen entlang geschritten und beide Kinder hatten zusammen eine Formation eng beisammen stehender, höhlenartig anmutender Steinquader untersucht.

Nun sah Emilia Rubeta auf einem der kleineren Quader stehen und eifrig zu Elicius und ihr hinüberwinken.

„Sie haben irgendetwas entdeckt!", jubelte Elicius und stürmte los. Emilia folgte ihm.

Rubeta vollführte auf ihrem Stein beinahe so etwas wie einen spontanen Freudentanz und deutete dabei aufgeregt auf einen kleinen Unterschlupf, der zwischen zwei Quadern lag. „Da drin hocken das Knieselbaby und ihre Mutter!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Und vor ihrem Versteck sind überall Kratzspuren. Bestimmt stammen sie von Rudolph, der versucht hat, sie auszubuddeln."

Rubeta hatte Recht. In dem Zwischenraum gut geschützt, hockten die beiden Kniesel mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen und fauchten Emilia an, als sie sich das Versteck und die Kratzspuren genauer besah.

„Wenn Rudolph hier gewesen war, dann wahrscheinlich nicht ohne Victoria", mutmaßte William. Er war auf den höchsten der gigantischen Quader geklettert und schien von dort oben Ausschau zu halten.

„Wenn sie Rudolph gefunden hat", fuhr Emilia seine Gedanken fort, „wird sie wahrscheinlich umgekehrt sein, um die Gruppe wieder einzuholen."

„Müssten wir sie dann nicht längst gefunden haben?", fragte Rubeta und sah sich unsicher um, als ob sie davon ausgehen würde, Victoria würde jeden Moment mitsamt ihres Haustiers hinter einem der Steine hervorspringen.

„Wohl kaum", antwortete William düster. „Victoria hat es bisher nicht einmal geschafft, sich in Hogwarts zu Recht zu finden. Ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich selbst noch im Blumengarten ihrer Mutter verläuft. Wie soll sie also alleine zurückfinden können?"

Die Vorstellung einer im Garten herumirrenden und heillos verzweifelten Victoria Knight amüsierte Emilia und sie lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Also, was machen wir nun?", wollte Elicius von den anderen wissen. „Kehren wir um oder suchen wir weiter?"

Die Frage erübrigte sich überraschend. Kaum hatte Elicius die letzte Silbe seines Satzes geformt, ertönte unweit von ihnen entfernt ein begeistertes Knurren. Die Köpfe der vier Kinder fuhren herum und William, der dank seines erhöhten Standpunktes eine glänzende Sicht über das Gelände hatte, rief: „Rudolph ist dort hinten gerade aus dem Gebüsch gestürmt! Und – ja, das ist sie! Victoria ist direkt hinter ihm!"

Während sich Elicius, Rubeta und William mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit auf den Weg zu ihrer verschwunden geglaubten Klassenkameradin machten, ließ sich Emilia mehr Zeit und schlenderte gelassen in Richtung Victoria. Sie fand die vier Erstklässler in einem Kreis stehend vor, wo sie aufgeregt miteinander redeten und hin und wieder aufgeregt zu lachen begannen.

Unglaublich wie schnell Menschen ihre Sorgen vergessen konnten.

„Rudolph ist vollkommen verrückt geworden!", erzählte Victoria soeben mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Er ist den Knieseln hinterher und als die sich dann versteckt haben, war Rudolph absolut verwirrt. Zuerst hat er natürlich versucht, sie auszugraben und ich hatte nicht genug Kraft, um ihn davon abzuhalten, aber dann – ganz plötzlich! – scheint er die Kniesel total vergessen zu haben. Er ist aufgesprungen und hat angefangen, die ganze Gegend abzusuchen, hat sich die Pfoten an den Steinen blutig gekratzt."

„Vielleicht kann er Kniesel nicht von Steinen unterscheiden!", lachte Rubeta.

Emilia sah sich nach dem Vielfraß um. Wie Victoria angedeutet hatte, saß Rudolph auch jetzt vor einem der großen, rechteckigen Quader und hatte seinen Marderkopf in den kräftigen Nacken gelegt. Es schien, als beobachtete er irgendetwas.

Während sich Victoria, Elicius, Rubeta und William noch immer ausgiebig über die vermeintliche Dummheit des Tieres unterhielten, beschloss Emilia, den wahren Grund für Rudolphs Verhalten herauszufinden. Sie wusste, dass der Raubtierinstinkt eines Vielfraßes zu mächtig war, als dass Rudolph unbewegte Steine mit Knieseln verwechseln würde; es musste also einen wichtigen Grund geben, warum ein Vielfraß größeres Interesse verspürte, einen Stein zu untersuchen, anstatt Beute zu machen.

Von den anderen unbemerkt, kletterte sie auf einen benachbarten Quader, um von dort aus freie Sicht auf Rudolphs Objekt der Begierde zu haben. Der große Brocken vor dem Rudolph so gespannt saß, war gekrönt mit einem sehr viel kleineren, dreckig-weißen Stein.

Neugierig geworden klaubte sich Emilia einen längeren Stock vom Erdboden und – nachdem sie Rudolph abgelenkt hatte, indem sie so tat, als würde sie etwas werfen – stieß den eigenartigen, fast melonengroßen Stein mit der Stockspitze von dem Quader. Federnd landete er in der dicken Laubschicht und ehe Rudolph antraben und sich seinen Fund wegschnappen konnte, hatte Emilia den Gegenstand aufgehoben.

Als erstes fiel ihr auf, dass der Stein leichter als angenommen war. Sie wog ihn in den Händen, spürte die raue Oberfläche auf ihrer Haut und drehte ihre Entdeckung schließlich von einer Richtung in die andere, bis ihr plötzlich zwei ausgehöhlte Augen entgegenstarrten.

Sie hielt einen menschlichen Schädel in den Händen.

Nackt und blass und grinste er ihr entgegen.

Zwar konnte sie einen Aufschrei vermeiden, dennoch war Emilia so entsetzt, dass sie den Schädel beinahe fallen gelassen hätte – was Rudolph wohl sehr glücklich gemacht hätte, denn er saß inzwischen direkt vor Emilias Füßen und blickte grimmig zu ihr hoch.

Emilia würgte. Angeekelt hielt sie den Knochenkopf in ihren zitternden, verschwitzten Händen, nahm das Gefühl in sich auf, das der Kontakt des rissigen, porös anmutenden Schädels auf ihrer glatten Haut verursachte und wünschte sich, dieses Gefühl so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden zu können. Doch hätte sie ihre Entdeckung losgelassen, hätten Rudolphs mächtige Kiefer den Schädel schnell zersplittert.

Das wollte Emilia auf keinen Fall.

Elicius musste das seltsame Verhalten seiner Schwester sofort aufgefallen sein. „Was ist los?", rief er ihr zu und trug dabei noch immer sein unbedarftes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Trotzdessen sich ihre Finger so versteinert anfühlten, als wären sie von einer dicken Schicht Zement umgeben, gelang es Emilia, den Schädel in ihren Händen zu drehen, damit Elicius freie Sicht auf die leeren, starrenden Augenhöhlen hatte.

Elicius erblasste schlagartig. Leise vor sich hin murmelnd, klopfte er auf die Schultern der anderen Kinder, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf Emilias schrecklichen Fund zu richten.

„Was ist das?", keuchte Rubeta entsetzt, kaum dass sie den Schädel erblickt hatte. Ihr Gesicht war schauerlich Weiß geworden und sie begann, ihre schmutzigen Hände auf ihren Mund zu pressen, als ob sie so einen Schrei zurückhalten wollte.

„Ein Totenschädel", sagte William überflüssigerweise.

„Oh, um Himmels Willen!", stammelte Victoria an seiner Seite. „Das sehen wir auch! Aber – aber was macht er hier im Wald?"

„Emilia, lass das Ding fallen!", flehte Elicius und machte eine Bewegung, als wollte er den Schädel selbst aus fünf Metern Entfernung aus ihren Händen fegen.

„Nein!" Sie war überrascht, wie entschieden sie ihm daraufhin antwortete. Obwohl Emilia in Wirklichkeit nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihre Finger endlich von diesem Ding zu lösen, kam es ihr dennoch unrecht vor. „Elicius, was ist, wenn das der Kopf eines Menschen ist?"

„Das ist eindeutig der Kopf eines Menschen", warf William ein.

„Ich weiß!", fuhr sie ihn an, ehe sie sich wieder an ihren Bruder wandte. „Was ist damit sagen will, ist, dass ein Menschenkopf mit Sicherheit nicht grundlos in einem einsamen Wald herumliegt. Was ist, wenn er zu einer vermissten Person gehört?"

Das Argument zeigte Wirkung. Zwar hatte er noch immer unwohlen Ausdruck im Gesicht, dennoch zeigte sich Elicius verständnisvoll. „Wenn das so ist", murmelte er, „müssten wir diesen Schädel natürlich mitnehmen."

„Nein!", sagte William bestimmt. „Wenn wir das tun, könnten die Professoren herausfinden, dass wir uns abseits der Wege aufgehalten haben!"

Seine Worte lösten banges Entsetzen aus, besonders bei Elicius und Rubeta. Einzig Victoria blieb besonnen. „Warum? Genauso gut könnten wir den Schädel irgendwo am Wegesrand entdeckt haben", sagte sie.

William bedachte sie mit einem unterkühlten Blick. „Falsch", meinte er. „Denn wenn sich die Professoren am Ende auf die Suche nach weiteren Skelettteilen begeben und diese fernab der Wege finden – hier irgendwo zum Beispiel – werden sie mit Sicherheit misstrauisch werden."

„Warum?", warf nun Rubeta ein. „Ein Tier hätte den Schädel doch bis zum Wegesrand tragen können!"

„Genau! So etwas tun Tiere ständig und die Professoren können unmöglich nachweisen, dass es in diesem Fall nicht auch so war", stimmte Elicius dem Mädchen zu.

Emilia hatte ruhig abgewartet, bis sämtliche der Kinder ihre Meinungen und Argumente vorgebracht hatten. Und nun, wo sich Elicius, Victoria, William und Rubeta Blicke zuwarfen, die von Unverständnis bis hin von Zorn zeugten, beschloss Emilia, sie mit den Tatsachen vertraut zu machen. „Der Schädel", begann sie, „lag auf dem großen Steinquader. Rudolph hat ihn aufgespürt und ich habe ihn mit einem Stock heruntergeholt. Es ist ganz genau so, wie Victoria erzählt hat: Rudolph hat von den Knieseln abgelassen und hat angefangen, einen Steinquader nach dem anderen zu untersuchen. Aber er tat es nicht grundlos."

„Das stimmt", murmelte Victoria mit Blick auf ihr Haustier, das noch immer zu Emilias Füßen lag und den Schädel betrachtete. „Rudolph hat immer wieder vor einigen Quadern haltgemacht und hat sie beschnüffelt. Genau wie er es bei diesem Stein dort auch getan hat." Und sie deutete auf den Brocken, der kurz zuvor noch mit dem mysteriösen Totenschädel gekrönt gewesen war.

„Würde das nicht bedeuten, dass es noch mehr von diesen Köpfen gibt?" Fragend blickte Elicius zu seiner Schwester.

Sie nickte ihm düster zu. „Es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich. Der Vielfraß hat sich nicht nur für einen der Steine interessiert, sondern für mehrere. Und deshalb wäre es möglich, dass mit all diesen Steinen etwas nicht stimmt."

„Aber warum lag überhaupt ein Kopf auf diesem Quader?", wollte Rubeta wissen und auch sie sah fragend zu Emilia, als wüsste sie sämtliche Geheimnisse dieses Waldes.

„Schwer zu sagen", gab sie zu. „Doch zumindest weiß ich, dass der Schädel nicht auf den Quader _geweht_ worden ist. Also muss irgendjemand oder irgendetwas –"

„Und genau das ist ja das Problem!", fuhr ihr William dazwischen. „Der Schädel lag nicht irgendwo zufällig am Wegesrand, sondern er wurde _absichtlich_ an _genau diesen_ Ort hier platziert. Wenn wir den Professoren also von unserer Entdeckung erzählen und behaupten, wir hätten ihn _zufällig_ entdeckt, werden sie uns auf die Schliche kommen und herausfinden, dass wir hier gewesen sind."

„Aber es ist doch nicht verboten, hier zu sein", hielt Victoria dagegen. „Die Wälder gelten als gefährlich – das stimmt! – und die Schüler werden davor gewarnt, allzu weit hineinzugehen – aber verboten ist deshalb noch längst nicht!"

„Stimmt", sagte Emilia. „Aber in diesem Fall ist es anders, Victoria."

„Warum?"

„Weil wir mit einer Gruppe und zwei Professoren unterwegs waren. Und Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand haben uns nun mal strikt _verboten,_ den Pfad zu verlassen. Das heißt, wir sind hier praktisch illegal. Und genau dafür wird man uns bestrafen. Sofern sie herausfinden, dass wir uns von ihnen entfernt haben."

„Das werden sie auch mit großer Sicherheit herausfinden!" William hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, aus dem nicht nur reine Unnachgiebigkeit sondern auch volle Selbstüberzeugung sprach. „Hört mir mal alle kurz zu: Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir lassen den Schädel hier, kehren zu der Gruppe zurück und tun so, als wäre nie etwas passiert – wir vergessen die Sache also vollkommen! Oder wir nehmen den Schädel mit, zeigen ihn den Professoren und hoffen, dass sie nicht herausfinden, an welchem Ort wir ihn genau gefunden haben."

„Du solltest noch hinzufügen, dass es sich bei diesem Schädel um den Kopf eines vermissten Menschen handeln könnte", erinnerte Emilia ihn spitz. „Wenn wir ihn also hier lassen, wird er vielleicht nie gefunden und bestattet werden können."

„Ich kaufe dir nicht ab, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst." Vollkommen überraschend war es ausgerechnet ihr Bruder Elicius, der ihr nun in den Rücken fiel. In seinen Augen erkannte Emilia deutlich, dass er sie längst durchschaut hatte; sie war entrüstet darüber, wie er sie vor den anderen Bloß stellte.

„Was soll das heißen?", erkundigte sich Emilia und bemühte sich um eine neutrale, unverdächtige Tonlage.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass du dich in erster Linie für den Schädel selbst interessierst, Emilia. Du willst nicht, dass er hier im Wald verrottet, weil du sonst nichts hättest, in das du deine Nase stecken und herumschnüffeln könntest."

„Das ist vollkommen übertrieben!", blaffte sie.

„So böse, wie du es vielleicht verstanden hast, meine ich es nicht", beschwichtigte er sie, jedoch ohne seine Worte an Explosivität einbüßen zu lassen. „Jedoch finde ich es unfair, wenn du den anderen ein schlechtes Gewissen einredest, wenn du selbst nicht wirklich an der Bestattung eines vermissten Menschen interessiert bist."

Wütend auf der Innenseite ihrer Wangen herumkauend, schwor sich Emilia, es ihrem heimtückischen Bruder bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit heimzuzahlen. Nein, so schnell würde sie diese Sache nicht vergessen können…

Umso dankbarer war sie, als Rubeta unerwartet für Rückenwind sorgte. „Es ist doch egal, was Emilia sich gedacht hat", sagte sie. „Ich bin dankbar, dass sie überhaupt erwähnt hat, dass es sich um einen Vermissten handeln könnte. Und daher bin ich der Meinung, wir sollten den Professoren von dem Schädel erzählen."

Victoria nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das sehe ich auch so. William, du bist anderer Meinung oder?"

„Ganz genau. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir den Totenschädel einfach hier lassen, anstatt eine Strafe zu riskieren. Was ist mir dir, Elicius?"

„Ich bin auf Rubetas Seite. Wir nehmen den Schädel mit."

Es stand vier zu eins gegen William und es war damit beschlossene Sache, dass der Kopf nicht im Wald bleiben, sondern sein klägliches, totes Dasein für die nächste Zeit in Hogwarts fristen würde. Emilia ließ ihre Tasche herunter gleiten, leerte die Brote, die sich im Inneren befanden und verstreute sie – sehr zu Vielfraß Rudolphs Behagen – auf dem Waldboden. Nun, da wieder genug Platz in ihrer Schultasche vorhanden war, stopfe sie den Schädel hinein, darüber erleichtert, endlich nicht mehr den nackten Knochen unter ihren Fingerspitzen fühlen zu müssen.

„Jetzt sollten wir uns aber wirklich beeilen", teilte sie den anderen mit. „Wir sind spät dran."

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_


	18. Der Schädel und die Stimme

**18. Der Schädel und die Stimme**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter._

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte Toilettenmafia. _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschlicher Mann. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Wewölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz füt exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald wird Professor Kesselbrand von einem wild gewordenen Tier verletzt und büßt einen seiner Finger ein. Victoria Knights Haustier, der Vielfraßrüde Rudolph, nutzt das allgemeine Chaos, um sich von der Leine loszureißen und in dem Wald zu verschwinden. Victoria folgt ihm ohne zu zögern. Emilia, Elicius, William und Rubeta beschließen, das Mädchen zu suchen. Sie finden jedoch nicht nur Victoria und ihren Vielfraß, vielmehr entdeckt Emilia auf einem hohen Quader liegend einen menschlichen Totenschädel. Da die Kinder glauben, es könnte sich um den Schädel eines vermissten Menschen handeln, beschließen sie, ihn nach Hogwarts zu schaffen und ihm dort einem Professor zu präsentieren. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Kaum hatte sich die fünfköpfige Gruppe wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, da ging ein eisiges Rauschen durch den Wald, ganz so, als ob sich ein arktischer Wind mit einem Mal in die Lüfte erhoben hätte, um die toten Zweige und Blätter der Bäume ein letztes Mal in Bewegung zu setzen.

Seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass es innerhalb des Waldes zuvor gespenstig still gewesen war.

Rudolph, der wieder artig an Victorias Leine lief, schien die plötzliche Böe in Panik zu versetzen, denn mit einem fast schmerzhaft klingenden Laut stob das kräftige Tier nach vorne, und hätte die schmächtige Victoria womöglich mit sich gerissen, wenn William nicht geistesgegenwärtig nach seiner Leine geschnappt hätte. Von den beiden Kindern zurückgehalten, duckte sich Rudolph flach an den Waldboden und – noch immer schrecklich jaulend – stieß seine Nase in die Erde. Auf Emilia wirkte das Tier verzweifelt, doch unglücklicherweise stellte sie keinen direkten Zusammenhang zu dem Wind her, der auf einmal aufgekommen war.

„Hat ihn ein Insekt in die Nase gestochen?", fragte sie stattdessen an Victoria gewandt. „Ich habe mal einen Hund gesehen, der sein Maul auch in den Boden gegraben hat, nachdem er von einer Wespe erwischt worden ist."

Victoria zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Der kräftige Wind wühlte sich durch ihre vielen blonden Haare, zerrte an ihrer Kleidung und wehte Partikel in ihre Augen. Emilia und den anderen ging es nicht unähnlich.

Das Heulen des Sturms hätte ihre Stimme fast verschluckt, als Emilia durch das Getöse hinweg rief: „Wir müssen weiter! Beeilt euch!"

Die ersten gebrechlichen Zweige wurden aus den Wipfeln der Bäume gefegt und regneten – ebenso wie Laub – auf sie herab, als sich die fünf Kinder weiter in Richtung Waldrand bewegten. Nun hatten sie beständigen Rückenwind, denn der Wind wechselte nicht ein einziges Mal seine Richtung. Er blies direkt aus dem Herzen des Waldes, als würde der Ort selbst ihn ausatmen und damit versuchen, die Eindringlinge zu vertreiben.

Mit vereinten Kräften zogen Victoria, William und nun auch Elicius den Vielfraß mit sich, der angstvoll vor sich hin wimmerte. Es waren furchtbare, fremdartige Laute, die Emilia einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen. Sie wusste, dass Tiere – zumal Rudolph einer wilden Art angehörte - in den seltensten Fällen solch wehleidige Schreie von sich geben würden, selbst im Tod schwiegen die meisten von ihnen noch. Rudolphs Benehmen war also entweder vollkommen theatralisch und übertrieben – und ein Insektenstich war der Auslöser – oder er hatte einen triftigen Grund, so panisch und verzweifelt zu reagieren.

„Wir müssen ihn tragen!", schlug Elicius vor. „Wenn wir ihn weiterhin ziehen, erwürgen wir ihn noch!"

„Er wiegt an die sechzig Pfund! Ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihn einfach so tragen können!", gab Victoria zu bedenken.

Elicius und William versuchten es dennoch und zu zweit schafften sie es, das Tier anzuheben und zu tragen. In ihren Armen wurde Rudolphs Körper schlaff, doch trotz dieses Schwächeanfalls schien er zufrieden damit, nicht mehr selbst zu laufen und gegen die Leine ankämpfen zu müssen.

Auf Grund ihres verstauchten Knöchels war Rubeta nun die einzige, die nicht Schritt halten konnte. Emilia beschloss, an ihrer Seite zu bleiben und sie zu stützen, doch kaum hatte sie das Mädchen erreicht, musste sie feststellen, dass es nicht nur an dem schmerzenden Fuß lag, dass Rubeta sich so langsam durch das Unterholz bewegte.

Rubeta stand wie angewurzelt zwischen zwei der wuchtigen Bäume, durch die der Wind geräuschvoll heulte, und spähte über ihre Schulter hinweg in das finstere Herz des Waldes.

Nur, dass es in dieser Richtung längst keine Finsternis mehr herrschte.

Denn als Emilia Rubeta endlich erreicht hatte und ihrem starren Blick folgte, erkannte sie in der Ferne einen leichten Schimmer, der hinter den Bäumen hervortrat. Das fahle Licht war bläulich und flackerte unbeständig, doch es war hell genug, um die Düsternis zu vertreiben, die zuvor wie ein Leichentuch über den gesamten Wald gelegen hatte.

„Könnten das Madam Sprout und die anderen sein?", rief Rubeta hoffnungsvoll. „Ist das vielleicht das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe?"

Und ohne eine Antwort von Emilia abzuwarten, humpelte Rubeta in die entsprechende Richtung. Emilia folgte ihr ohne zu zögern, doch sie wusste, dass dieses Licht unmöglich von der restlichen Gruppe stammen konnte, denn der Pfad, auf dem sie sich während der Exkursion bewegt hatten, lag rechts von ihnen und in einiger Entfernung. Dieses Licht hingegen bewegte sich jedoch direkt vor Emilia und Rubeta.

Schnell hatte Emilia das Mädchen eingeholt und fasste sie am Oberarm, um sie zurückzuhalten. „Das ist nicht der richtige Weg, Rubeta!", brüllte sie über die Sturmböen hinweg. „Und das sind auch nicht die Zauberstäbe der anderen!"

Doch Rubeta schien bereits selbst begriffen zu haben, wie falsch sie gelegen hatte, denn das geisterhafte Leuchten, das zwischen den Bäumen hindurch erstrahlte, hatte sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit von ihr entfernt, während Rubeta darauf zu gerannt war. Mehr wie lebendiges, fließendes Wasser als echtes Licht hatte sich die Erscheinung wegbewegt, wie eine Flut, die sich unweigerlich zurückzog.

„Es ist zu schnell, als dass es von Menschen stammen könnte", fügte Emilia hinzu.

„Aber war könnte es sonst sein?", zweifelte Rubeta. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie hin- und hergerissen war zwischen Furcht und Hoffnung.

„Außerdem – ich meine, wenn das _wirklich_ unsere Gruppe wäre – wäre es nicht gut, einfach so darauf zu zu rennen", meinte Emilia mit bangem Blick auf den flackernden Schein, der zwischen den fernen Bäumen loderte. „Du weißt doch, dass sie uns nicht auf diese Weise erwischen dürfen. Wir müssen uns der Gruppe unauffällig anschließen und sie nicht einfach umrennen."

Doch Emilia war sich nicht sicher, ob Rubeta ihre Worte gehört hatte. Ob sie die Worte überhaupt hören _konnte._ Denn Emilias Stimme war von dem Wind fort getragen worden, so wie das herumwirbelnde Laub um sie herum. Doch die kräftigen Böen rissen nicht bloß alles mit sich, nein, Emilia hatte das deutliche Gefühl, als ob der Wind von einem fernen Echo begleitet werden würde.

Ein Echo wie das einer Stimme.

Und ebenso kalt wie das Licht vor ihnen.

Doch Emilia war sich nicht sicher. Es könnte eine Sinnestäuschung sein und so laut, wie der Sturm um ihre Ohren wehte und züngelte, wäre es eigentlich unmöglich, überhaupt etwas zu hören – abgesehen von dem Wind selbst natürlich.

Und dennoch hatte sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper gebildet, als sie daran dachte, womit sie dieses Echo verband: An die Stimmen verlorener Menschen, die durch einen eisigen Schneesturm hindurch nach Rettung schrieen und flehten, jedoch einzig der Widerhall ihrer Stimmen mit dem Wind fortbestand, während ihre Körper längst erfroren waren.

Einige von Emilias Familienmitgliedern hatten Schauermärchen darüber erzählt, dass der arktische Wind in kalten Winternächten die Menschen aus ihren Häusern lockte, indem es mit den Stimmen der Toten nach ihnen rief. Besonders Vigdis Eliassen war der Meinung gewesen, der Wind würde sich – weil er ihre Leichen nicht mit sich tragen konnte – die letzten, flehenden Laute der Todgeweihten einverleiben und mit ihrem Echo bis in alle Ewigkeiten spielen. Als Erinnerung an seine schrecklichen Sturm - und Wintermorde.

Hatte ihre Mutter zu guter Letzt recht gehabt?

Steckte hinter der Geschichte von den mordlustigen Stürmen der Arktis doch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit?

Ein Fünkchen Tatsache?

„Unmöglich", sagte Emilia zu sich selbst. Sie sprach leise, doch es machte keinen Unterschied, denn selbst wenn sie gebrüllt hätte, hätte der plötzlich stark zugenommene Sturm ihre Worte erneut mit sich gerissen. „Ich muss mich täuschen. Das Echo stammt von keinem Menschen." Obwohl sie den Klang ihrer Stimme nicht hören konnte, stimmten ihre Worte sie zuversichtlicher.

Ja, und wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, klang der Wind tatsächlich bloß wie Wind, der durch das Dickicht und den Farn rauschte und sich links und rechts an den Bäumstämmen vorbeidrängte und dabei die markanten, aber dennoch typischen Geräusche verursachte.

Es waren keine Stimmen.

Ganz bestimmt nicht.

Langsam versiegte Emilias Furcht vor dem Unbekannten und der nerven-nagende Horror, der sich in ihrem Kopf verschanzt hatte, verflüchtigte sich. Sie griff Rubeta an der Schulter und brachte sie dazu, ihr in Richtung Waldrand zu folgen. Knapp fünf Minuten später holten sie die drei anderen Kinder ein, die neben einer hügelartigen Verwerfung stehen geblieben waren und offensichtlich voller Unruhe auf die Nachzügler gewartet hatten.

Elicius versteinertes Gesicht hellte sich auf, als Emilia schließlich aus dem Unterholz huschte. „Wo warst du nur?", fragte er. „Wir dachten, irgendetwas wäre passiert!"

Sie gönnte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause und stützte die Hände auf die Knie, ehe sie antwortete: „Keine Sorgen. Rubeta kam mit ihrem verletzten Fuß nicht so schnell voran und –"

„Emilia", unterbrach Victoria sie. „Sag, was ist das für ein merkwürdiges Licht dort hinten?" Und sie deutete über Emilias Schulter hinweg in Richtung der Erscheinung, die zwar in einiger Entfernung hinter den Bäumen umherwanderte, jedoch noch immer recht gut zu sehen war.

„Es ist uns schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgefallen", fügte William hinzu. Seine Stimme klang lahm und alles andere als aufgeregt, dennoch sah man ihm an, dass ihm die Situation nicht geheuer war: er musterte das Licht voller Argwohn und seine Augen zuckten dabei unruhig hin und her.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Emilia gehofft, der merkwürdige Schein zwischen den Bäumen würde ihren restlichen Begleitern nicht aufgefallen sein. Nun hatte sie das Gefühl, sich für das, was sich dort hinten, im Herzen des Waldes, abspielte, rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Rubeta und ich haben es auch bemerkt", sagte sie und kaschierte ihre Sorge mit einem kalten Unterton in der Stimme. „Doch dieses Licht ist ungefährlich. Es hat sich von uns entfernt, statt uns zu folgen und deshalb –"

„Aber wenn man sich dem Licht nährt", unterbrach sie Rubeta, „sind da plötzlich Stimmen im Wind."

Als hätte man ihnen einen furchtbaren Schreck versetzt, waren Elicius, Victoria und William buchstäblich einen Schritt vor Rubetas Bemerkung zurückgewichen.

Rubeta hatte ihre Worte in einen harmlos klingenden Plauderton gekleidet. So harmlos, als ob sie über ihre Kleidergröße oder den Zustand ihrer Schulbücher gesprochen hätte.

Doch Rubeta hatte von den Stimmen im Wind erzählt, ein Thema, das Emilia eigentlich dem Reich ihrer Phantasie zugeschrieben hatte. Aber wenn Rubeta diese Stimmen ebenfalls vernommen hatte, wie konnte Emilia dann noch an eine Sinnestäuschung glauben?

„_Wie bitte?",_ entfuhr es Victoria und ihre übermäßige Haarpracht schien sich regelrecht vor Angst zu sträuben. Auch ihr Tonfall war ungewohnt: heller und so ungesund rau, als hätte die Panik selbst an ihrer Stimme geschmirgelt.

Rubeta wiederholte ihre Worte mit der selben Arglosigkeit wie zuvor: „Wenn man sich dem Licht nährt, hört man Worte im Wind." Dabei wandte sie sich an Emilia. „Du hast es sicherlich auch gehört, nicht wahr?"

Emilia musste zugeben, dass sie überrumpelt war, und sie war sich sicher, inzwischen so kalkweiß im Gesicht zu sein wie ein Geist. Am liebsten hätte sie abgestritten, ebenfalls Stimmen gehört zu haben, doch aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es unmöglich war zu lügen, wenn einem der Schrecken bereits anzusehen war.

„Nun", sagte sie deshalb, „ja, ich habe etwas gehört. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es war. Genauso gut hätte es der Wind selbst sein können. Der spielt einem halt manchmal Streiche."

„Es ist mir völlig egal was es war!", rief Victoria. „Ob es nun Stimmen sind oder nur der Wind. Ich will jetzt auch nicht wissen, was es mit diesem Licht dort drüben auf sich hat! Ich will einfach nur aus diesem Wald raus!"

Und damit hatte Victoria ausgesprochen, was sich wohl jeder bereits längst gewünscht hatte, weshalb ihre Bitte auch wortlos in die Tat umgesetzt wurde. Ohne weiteres herumrätseln oder lange Diskussionen, wandten sich die fünf Kinder ab und schritten eilig weiter in Richtung Waldrand, bis sie – kaum fünf Minuten später – auch auf den Pfad stießen, den sie zuvor zusammen mit der Exkursionsgruppe entlang gewandert waren.

Hier war der Wind, der ihnen zuvor noch wie ein wildes Tier an der Kleidung gezerrt hatte, zu kaum mehr als einer lauen Herbstbrise verkommen, der das muffige Unterholz auffrischte. Und auch das Licht war am Horizont nicht mehr erkennbar, egal wie sehr sich die Kinder bemühten, es irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen zu erspähen.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wo Madam Sprout und der Rest der Gruppe sind", sagte Elicius ernst und wandte sich dem Pfad zu, an dessen Rand sie wie Zinnsoldaten aufgereiht standen. „Ist die Gruppe vielleicht schon an uns vorbeigegangen? Oder kommen sie noch?"

Emilia wusste darauf keine Antwort. Sie blickte von einer Richtung zu anderen, doch nirgends sah oder hörte sie etwas Verdächtiges. Schließlich leuchtete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab gen Boden und untersuchte die unzähligen Fußspuren, die das Laub und den Erdboden aufgewühlt hatten, doch die Spuren waren unmöglich einzuordnen.

Es war Rudolph, der erneut den entscheidenden Hinweis lieferte, denn er war es, der plötzlich damit begann, seine Schnauze interessiert den Boden auf – und abwandern zu lassen. In einigen Metern Entfernung stoppte Rudolph und gab begeisterte Laute von sich, woraufhin die Kinder näher traten. Im Licht ihres Zauberstabes entdeckte Emilia etwas frisches Blut, das auf dem toten Laub klebte.

„Könnte Professor Kesselbrands Blut sein", mutmaßte William und sprach damit Emilias Verdacht aus. „Demnach müsste die Gruppe schon an uns vorbei gegangen sein."

„Es könnte auch das Blut einer anderen Person sein", meinte Victoria. „Irgendein Schüler, der in einen Dornenbusch gegriffen oder sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hat."

„Das ist richtig, Victoria." Emilia nickte ihr zu. „Es könnte viele Erklärungen dafür geben, warum ein paar Tropfen Blut auf dem Waldboden liegen. Trotzdem würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir trotzdem in Richtung Waldrand gehen. Eine Alternative haben wir nicht. Schließlich können wir nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben."

„Außerdem sieht das Blut frisch aus", wusste William zusätzlich einzuwerfen. „Der Besitzer muss erst vor kurzem hier entlanggegangen sein, deswegen denke ich nicht, dass das Blut von einer Verletzung stammt, die sich jemand auf dem Hinweg zugezogen hat. Es muss auf dem Rückweg passiert sein. Logischerweise muss die Gruppe deshalb schon an uns vorbei gelaufen sein."

Williams Schlussfolgerung leuchtete allen ein und ebenso stillschweigend wie zuvor, setzten sich die fünf Kinder und der Vielfraß wieder in Bewegung und eilten so schnell waldauswärts, wie es ihnen möglich war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten sie vor sich im Dunkeln die ersten Stimmen. Es waren bedrückte, ernste Stimmen, die jedoch eindeutig von Menschen stammten – und nicht etwa Sinnestäuschungen oder Lockrufe waren, so wie Emilia es bei den vom Sturm getragenen Stimmen angenommen hatte.

Auf einen stummen Befehl hin löschten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und schlichen sich näher an ihre Gruppe heran, bis sie die ersten Personen erkennen und einzelne Worte verstehen konnten. Zu Emilias Erleichterung hörte sie die meisten Kinder bloß leise über Professor Kesselbrands Verletzung reden und nicht etwa über fünf Schulkameraden, die im Wald verschwunden waren. Das musste bedeuten, dass ihr Fehlen noch immer nicht aufgefallen war.

Rubetas Zwillingsschwester Arachne bildete das Schlusslicht der Gruppe, ein Zufall, der Emilia sehr behagte, denn so würden sie sich einfach hinter Arachne einreihen können, ohne dass es einem anderen Schüler auffallen würde. Und Emilias Plan ging auf. Zwar zuckte Arachne heftig zusammen, als sie und die anderen plötzlich an ihrer Seite auftauchten, doch darüber hinaus gab sie keinen Mucks von sich. Sie strahlte bloß stolz, als sie Rubeta erblickte, die – abgesehen von den Spuren ihrer dornigen Gesichtsbehandlung und des leichten Humpelns – munter und gesund war.

„Hat jemand bemerkt, dass wir weg waren?", fragte Emilia noch einmal sicherheitshalber.

Arachne schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte zurück: „Nein, keine Sorge. Bisher hatte Madam Sprout noch nicht die Gelegenheit, die Gruppe durchzuzählen, weil sie so mit Professor Kesselbrands Verletzung beschäftigt war. Sie hat uns bloß angewiesen, dicht beisammen zu bleiben und auf keinen Fall zu trödeln."

Wenig später erreichten sie den Waldrand. Emilia war überrascht, dass sie, als sie unter den schattigen Bäumen heraustrat, einen strahlendblauen Herbsthimmel über sich sah, der sie nach der langen Dunkelheit schmerzhaft blendete. Der rotgoldene Schimmer am Horizont verriet, dass die Dämmerung bald einsetzen würde und als Emilia in der Ferne Hogwarts entdeckte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie während der Wanderung einen unglaublichen Hunger entwickelt hatte. Unwillkürlich griff sie sich an den Bauch, der zu knurren begonnen hatte und Rudolph dabei ernsthafte Konkurrenz machte.

Erst jetzt holte Madam Sprout die Gelegenheit nach, die Anwesenheit der Schüler zu überprüfen und sie durchzuzählen. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass alle vollzählig um sie versammelt waren.

Im Tageslicht sah Madam Sprout blass und abgekämpft aus. Die überraschenden Geschehnisse im Wald schienen ihr zugesetzt zu haben. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem herumjammernden Professor Kesselbrand, der seine Hand in blutige Mullbinden eingewickelt hatte, behielt Madam Sprout dennoch die Fassung.

„Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal für das, was im Wald passiert ist", sagte sie ehrlich und seufzte daraufhin. „Doch vielleicht wird euch diese Erfahrung fortan dazu ermahnen, den Wald nie ohne Aufsicht zu betreten. Ich kann es nur hoffen."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung, gefolgt von Professor Kesselbrand und dem Rest der Gruppe.

Als sie Hogwarts schlussendlich erreichten, stand das Abendessen kurz bevor. Doch die meisten der Exkursionsteilnehmer schienen nach den Geschehnissen nicht an Essen denken zu wollen und verschwanden in Richtung ihrer jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume, während Madam Sprout Professor Kesselbrand zum Krankenflügel begleitete.

Auch Emilia beschloss die Zeit zu Nutzen und huschte hinab in die Kerker, hinein in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und von dort aus in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie ließ ihre Tasche von den Schultern und holte vorsichtig den gefundenen Schädel daraus hervor. In dem leeren, düsteren Saal, der nur von einigen tropfenden Wachskerzen erhellt wurde, wirkte der Schädel auf Emilia ähnlich unheimlich wie zuvor im Wald. Morgen würde Emilia den Schädel einem der Professoren zeigen und fragen, was es damit auf sich haben könnte. Am Besten, so entschied sie, wäre es, Professor Jarovit zu fragen. Der sah zwar aus wie eine Mischung zwischen buckligem Mann, Gnom und einer braunen Kartoffel, doch als Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte er sicherlich Ahnung von Knochen, Schädeln und Leichen.

Doch bis dahin würde Emilia den Schädel unter ihrem Bett verwahren, wo er sicher zwischen ihren Kleidern und Büchern und in einem Tuch eingewickelt liegen und ihr hoffentlich keine allzu furchtbaren Alpträume bescheren würde.

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_


	19. Die Toilettenmafia schreitet ein

**19. Die Toilettenmafia schreitet ein**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter._

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur und ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Nachdem Emilia und ihre Freunde den mysteriösen Schädel bergen konnten, gelingt es ihnen, sich unbemerkt zu der restlichen Exkursionsgruppe zurück zu schleichen. In Hogwarts angekommen, wollen sie bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit einen der Professoren über ihren unheimlichen Fund aufklären. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Liebend gerne hätte Ulysses darauf verzichtet, an diesem frühen Mittwochmorgen von Imperia Malfoy abgefangen zu werden, die in der Nähe der Großen Halle wie zufällig auf- und abgeschlendert war, nur um sich dann buchstäblich auf ihn zu stürzen, als er an ihr vorbeitrottete.

„Ulysses!", rief sie mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht, was ihm jedoch wie ein unheilvolles Omen vorkam. Hatte sie nicht genauso gegrinst, als sie die Kröte aus dem Turmfenster geworfen und zugesehen hatte, wie sie am Boden zerplatzt war?

Sanft fasste Imperia ihn bei den Schultern und führte ihn in eine schlecht einsehbare Ecke, wo keiner der vorbeiziehenden und hungrigen Schüler sie würde bemerken können.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Ulysses pflichtgemäß, doch in Wirklichkeit interessierte es ihn wenig. Zuerst hatte er es noch als Ehre empfunden, dass Imperia sich mit ihm beschäftigte, inzwischen hätte er jedoch alles dafür getan, einen Keil zwischen sich und der Jugendlichen zu treiben. Zu stark war die Tyrannei seines schlechten Gewissens, als das er Imperia weiterhin bei ihren Untaten unterstützen könnte.

„Ist dir etwas an Samantha Samson aufgefallen?", wollte Imperia wissen.

„Eigentlich nicht."

„Du bist eben nur ein kleiner Junge und hast keinen Blick für Haare. Ich hingegen habe sofort bemerkt, dass sich Samanthas Schopf bereits etwas gelichtet hat." Imperias Stimme verriet, dass sie mehr als nur begeistert von dieser Entwicklung war. Wie eine Feldherrin schien sie sich für diese gelungene Schlacht selbst feiern zu wollen.

„Weißt du, Ulysses", fuhr sie mit der selben feurigen Begeisterung fort, „ich denke, wir sollten Samantha noch ein paar Tropfen von _Monsieur Mannequins Machenschaft für mähnige Männer_ verabreichen. Wenn sie das Zeug täglich trinkt, wird sie schon bald –"

„Nein, Imperia!", fuhr er ihr dazwischen. Ulysses hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Imperia ihm früher oder später diesen Vorschlag unterbreiten würde, und er hatte beschlossen, dass es besser für alle Beteiligten wäre, sie in diesem Fall abzuwimmeln. Für Ulysses stand fest, dass er sich nicht noch einmal die Hände für sie schmutzig machen würde.

„Auch ich habe nachgedacht", teilte er ihr mit. „Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es einfach _falsch_ wäre. Wir können Samantha nicht noch mehr davon zu trinken geben. Sie wird noch ihre gesamten Haare verlieren!"

Imperias zuvor noch so freundliches und übereifriges Gesicht wandelte sich. Es wurde zu einer unbarmherzigen Maske, mit eiskalten, hellen Augen, die ihn trotz ihres leichten Silberblickes so genau anfixiert hatten, als wollten sie ihn durchbohren. Und ein weiteres Mal traf die Erkenntnis Ulysses wie einen Blitzschlag: _Dieses Mädchen war verrückt._ Denn wenn man ihr zu tief in die Augen sah, konnte man es erkennen: dieses Etwas, das in ihrem Kopf falsch lief. Wie ein Uhrwerk, das nicht richtig lief und auch nie richtig laufen würde.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?", zischte Imperia. Ihre Stimme mochte leise sein, doch ihr Tonfall war wie Eis.

„Ja", bestätigte er. Zwar musste sich Ulysses zusammenreißen, um das Wort überhaupt auszusprechen, doch er war sich seiner Sache dennoch sicher.

„Schön. Dann wirst du sicher deine Freude an den bitteren Konsequenzen haben." Kaum hatte sie diese Drohung ausgesprochen, machte Imperia auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt davon, doch ihre Worte würden Ulysses an diesem Tag noch lange traktieren. In seinen Ohren klangen sie nämlich wie eine unheilvolle Prophezeiung.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Eine gute Stunde später saß Ulysses mit trübem Blick auf seinem Platz in Professor Slughorns Klassensaal und beobachtete – zwar mit geringem Interesse aber immerhin – Rubeta und Arachne Cox dabei, wie sie es mit vereinten Kräften schafften, ihren Zaubertrank systematisch zu versauen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben so wenig von den Stachelbeeren hineingetan", mutmaßte Arachne soeben und betrachtete verzweifelt das blubbernde und schäumende Gesöff, das in ihrem Kessel kochte. „Professor Slughorn hat zumindest nichts davon gesagt, dass der Trank in dieser Phase güllefarben sein soll. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er den Geruch von faulen Eiern je erwähnt hat."

„Oder wir haben das Spitzmaushirn vergessen", warf Rubeta ein und sah sich auf ihrem Schneidbrett um, wo sämtliche ihrer Zutaten kreuz und quer verstreut lagen. „Ich kann es aber nicht finden", sagte sie. „Arachne, hast du das Spitzmaushirn zugegeben?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Ich auch nicht."

Ulysses wandte seinen Blick ab, starrte in seinen eigenen Kessel und versuchte sich ebenfalls daran zu erinnern, ob er bereits das Spitzmaushirn hinzu gegeben hatte oder nicht. Oder hatte es sein Arbeitspartner Humphrey hinzugefügt, der neben Ulysses saß und gerade dabei war, die spitzen Dornen von einem Rosenzweig zu schälen.

„Humphrey", sagte Ulysses, „das Spitzmaushirn?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Wo ist es? Ist es schon im Kessel?"

„Keine Ahnung. Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist so unaufmerksam."

„Du hättest doch genauso gut darauf achten können, Humphrey!"

„Ich dachte, ich sollte mich um die Vorbereitung kümmern? Deswegen schneide ich hier auch die ganze Zeit diese blöden Dornen ab. Schau, meine Hände sind schon völlig zerschnitten!"

Um seine Verletzungen zu Beweisen, steckte Humphrey die Hände aus und wedelte damit vor Ulysses` Gesicht herum. Ulysses winkte ab. „Schon gut", sagte er lahm, ehe er seinen Blick suchend über den Tisch und Boden streifen ließ. Schließlich fand er das verschwundene Sitzmaushirn, wie es blutig und glibberig und unheimlich klein neben seinem Stuhl lag. Mit zwei Fingern holte Ulysses es hervor und versenkte es in den Tiefen seines Kessels, wo sich die zuvor noch munter brodelnde Flüssigkeit augenblicklich verdickte und eine bemerkenswert giftgrüne Farbe annahm. Hilfesuchend warf Ulysses einen Blick auf die Tafel, auf der geschrieben stand: _Fügen Sie das Spitzmausgehirn hinzu und warten Sie ab, bis ein zischendes Geräusch ertönt, rühren Sie dann das Ganze einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um und fertig ist der fliederblaue Witzkurierer._

Der Trank von Ulysses und Humphrey war nicht einmal ansatzweise fliederfarben, geschweige denn, dass er zischende Laute von sich gab. Außerdem bezweifelte Ulysses, dass ihr vermeintlicher Witzkurierer tatsächlich in der Lage sein würde, Lachanfälle zu mildern, sondern eignete sich wahrscheinlich eher dazu, einen Menschen buchstäblich unter die Erde zu befördern.

Auch Humphrey schien zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass sie die Aufgabenstellung nicht exakt befolgt haben konnten. „Vielleicht haben wir zu wenig von der Kuckuckseierschale hinzugeben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es so klug wäre, das jetzt noch nachzuholen, Humph-"

Doch es war zu spät. Humphrey hatte bereits eine ganze Handvoll Eierschalenbruchstücke in den Kessel gegeben, woraufhin das Gebräu mit einem lauten Knall explodierte und jedem im Umkreis von zwei Metern eine Dusche verpasste.

Die Cox-Schwestern Rubeta und Arachne, die in sicherer Entfernung bei den übrigen Mädchen der Klasse gesessen hatten, kicherten amüsiert, obwohl sie bisher selbst keinen besseren Witzkurierer zustande gebracht.

Ulysses warf Humphrey einen kalten Blick zu. „Ich sagte doch, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, jetzt noch Eierschale hineinzuwerfen." In Wirklichkeit verspürte Ulysses jedoch mehr Zorn auf sich selbst, als auf seinen Klassenkameraden, denn bisher hatte er im Zaubertrankunterricht immer gute Erfolge erzielt – nur heute war er schlicht zu abgelenkt gewesen! Und es ärgerte ihn, dass Imperias Drohung eine solch immense Wirkung bei ihm verursacht hatte.

Professor Slughorn kam herbei gewatschelt und untersuchte den misslungenen Trank, der inzwischen dicke Blasen ausspie, von denen die meisten jedoch an dem buschigen Schnauzer des Professors zerplatzten.

„Junge, Junge, was für eine Teufelsbrühe", sagte Slughorn, ohne dabei besonders aufgebracht zu klingen. „Mir scheint, dass Sie am Anfang die Seeschlangenschuppen vergessen haben, Mr. Rathurn und Mr. Belcher. Doch wie es aussieht, haben Sie noch einmal Glück gehabt. Der Trank hätte wie eine Muggelbombe hochgehen können und dann hätten wir einen zweiten, großen Brandfleck zu beklagen gehabt." Und bei diesen Worten deutete der dicke Professor zur Decke des Klassenraumes, wo ein strahlenförmiger, gewaltiger Rußfleck zu sehen war.

„Wer hat das verursacht, Professor?", wollte Humphrey wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Der Fleck war schon da, als ich zur Schule gegangen bin", antwortete Slughorn mit einem munteren Augenzwinkern. „Und er wird uns wohl noch länger erhalten bleiben. Als Mahnung an die Schüler, sich während des Brauvorgangs zu konzentrieren."

Als sich die Doppelstunde schließlich dem Ende entgegen neigte, hatte Ulysses es eilig, seine Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden, denn er wollte so schnell wie möglich den Klassenraum erreichen, in dem Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichtet wurde. Ulysses hatte seine Hausaufgaben noch nicht ganz beenden können und er wollte die kurze Pause nutzen, um dieses Versäumnis nachzuholen – obwohl er ahnte, dass Professor Binns bereits seit Anfang des Jahrhunderts nicht mehr daran interessiert war, Hausaufgaben nachzuprüfen.

Doch Ulysses kam nicht weit, denn kaum dass er aus Professor Slughorns Klassenraum hinter sich gelassen hatte, kreuzten vier ihm wohlbekannte Jugendliche seinen Weg. So lässig, als hätte man ihn zufällig dort platziert, lehnte Garm McKinstry mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand, während seine drei Kumpanen den Korridor versperrten. Ulysses musste stehen bleiben, um nicht gegen Veikko, Erebus oder Prester zu stoßen, die sich breitschultrig vor ihm aufgebaut hatten.

„Warum so eilig, Ulysses Rathburn?", erkundigte sich Garm McKinstry.

Ulysses, der ahnte, dass man ihn absichtlich abgefangen hatte, wollte kehrtmachen und sein Heil in der Flucht suchen, doch Prester Perkins hatte ihn augenblicklich am Oberarm geschnappt und hielt ihn zurück.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, schneller als mein viel gelobter Slytherin-Sucher Prester zu sein, oder Moppel?", amüsierte sich Garm mit höhnischem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Der hat bis jetzt noch fast jeden Schnatz vom Himmel geholt und – falls du es nicht weißt – die sind dafür bekannt, winzig klein und verdammt schnell zu sein. Und wenn Prester einen Schnatz fangen kann, dann fängt er _dich_ in Windeseile, Ulysses Rathburn."

Veikko, Prester und Erebus lachten daraufhin begeistert.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte Ulysses tapfer. Er wäre bereit, der Toilettenmafia sein gesamtes Taschengeld zu überlassen, solange diese ihn nicht verprügeln würden. Nein, Schläge wollte er auf gar keinen Fall einstecken müssen!

„Wir wollen uns nur etwas mit dem dreisten Erstklässler, der Imperias Unterwäsche gestohlen hat, unterhalten."

Unterwäsche?

Imperia?

In diesem Moment erkannte Ulysses, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, sich mit Imperia anzulegen. Hätte er doch bloß ein Kompromiss ausgehandelt, anstatt ihr gleich die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen!

„Sie hat uns erzählt, du wärst ein Unruhstifter", sagte der dauergrinsende Prester Perkins und schüttelte Ulysses hart am Arm. „Sie sagte, du würdest sie beläst – äh – belästen – be –"

„_Belästigen",_ wusste Erebus Nott seinem Kumpel beflissen zu helfen.

„Nein, ihr versteht das falsch!", setzte Ulysses schnell mit seiner Erklärung an. „Ich habe Imperia nicht belästigt und auch nicht ihre Unterwäsche gestohlen – ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was ich mit ihrer Unterwäsche anfangen sollte! Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich einen Streit mit ihr hatte! Und nun rächt sie sich an mich, indem sie euch schickt!"

Zumindest Veikko, Prester und Erebus konnte er mit seinen Worten dazu bewegen, innezuhalten und nachzudenken, doch keine fünf Sekunden später huschten ihre verwirrten Blicke zu ihrem Anführer, Garm, zurück.

„Was sagst du dazu, Garm?", erkundigte sich Erebus. „Könnte es nicht sogar die Wahrheit sein? Imperia erzählt schließlich öfter irgendwelche Geschichten, damit –"

„Schluss damit!", schnitt Garm ihm erbost das Wort ab. „Ich will nichts Schlechtes über Imperia hören! Von keinem von euch! Und jetzt beeilt euch und bringt dieses Kleinkind zu einem der leeren Klassenräume!"

Unsanft wurde Ulysses den Korridor entlang gestoßen. Hilfe suchend sah er sich dabei um, in der Hoffnung, einen anderen Schüler oder am besten gleich einen Professor zu entdecken, der ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien konnte, doch der Korridor blieb leer und verlassen und Ulysses` Hoffnungen zerstreuten sich, als sie schließlich den Zielort erreichten. Garm öffnete die Tür zu einem der ewig leeren Klassenräume und ließ einen nach dem anderen eintreten.

Ulysses wusste, dass es von nun an zu spät war, sich herauszureden.

„So, du kleiner Bastard!", schnarrte Garm gnadenlos, als er sich schließlich zu ihm umwandte und Ulysses musterte, als wäre er ein niederträchtiges, stechendes Insekt am Boden. „Du hast wohl geglaubt, du kämst einfach so damit durch! Dachtest wahrscheinlich, Imperia wäre vollkommen hilflos oder würde es nicht merken, wenn ein schmieriger, kleiner Kerl wie du ihr die Wäsche klaut. Aber du hast dich gründlich geirrt: Imperia ist meine Freundin und ich lasse es nicht zu, dass jemand wie du sie belästigt!" Den angeblichen Höschendiebstahl schien er tatsächlich als ein überaus schreckliches Verbrechen anzusehen.

„Ich habe nichts getan!", verteidigte sich Ulysses gepresst. „Es ist ein Missverständnis!"

„Aha, willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass Imperia lügt?", fragte Garm drohend.

Da sich Ulysses im Klaren darüber war, dass die wahrheitsgemäße Antwort auf diese Frage ihm nur noch mehr Probleme einbringen würde, schwieg er verbissen und senkte den Kopf, so dass er nun stumm den Boden anfixierte.

„Erebus, warum klärst du Ulysses Rathburn nicht über das Strafmaß für einen Höschendiebstahl auf?", wandte sich Garm mit gespielter Süße an seinen Kumpanen.

Als würde er eine wichtige Ansprache halten müssen, räusperte sich Erebus, ehe er sagte: „Die Toilettenmafia ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Strafe für dieses Verbrechen mit Faustschlägen und Fußtritten ausgetragen wird und zwar so lange, bis der Verurteilte winselnd am Boden liegt. Darüber hinaus muss der Verurteilte sein gesamtes, vorliegendes Taschengeld an die Toilettenmafia abtreten."

Die Strafe wurde augenblicklich durchgeführt, so dass Ulysses keine Zeit mehr hatte, sich mental auf die bevorstehenden Schmerzen vorzubereiten. Andererseits dauerte es auch nicht besonders lange, bis er so winselnd und jammernd am Boden lag, wie die Toilettenmafia es von ihm verlangt hatte, und ein paar Fußtritte später war die Prozedur überstanden und sie ließen von ihm ab.

Ulysses lag auf dem Bauch, hatte den Kopf mit seinen Armen abgeschirmt und war darum bemüht, seine dicken Elendstränen vor den Blicken der anderen zu schützen. Er wollte sie nicht dadurch belohnen, dass sie ihn nach getaner Arbeit weinen sahen.

„Das reicht", teilte Garm seinen prügelwütigen Kumpanen mit, während er sich die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand rieb. „Könntet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun und den Raum verlassen? Ich würde gerne noch ein Wort mit Ulysses wechseln. Alleine."

„Warum?", erkundigte sich Erebus verblüfft.

Garm warf ihn einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Solltest du irgendwann einmal eine Freundin haben, wirst du das sicherlich verstehen, Erebus! Es geht darum, dass dieser Bengel hier die Unterwäsche von _meiner_ Imperia entwendet hat und ich – als ihr _Freund!_ – die Sache klarstellen möchte. Verstanden?"

Obwohl Ulysses verheult war und daher die Welt tränenverschleiert wahrnahm, konnte er dennoch sehen, wie rot Erebus Nott angelaufen war. Garms Zurechtweisung schien dem dicken, wenig ansehnlichen Jugendlichen – besonders im Bezug auf eine „eigene Freundin" – peinlich zu sein, weshalb er auch der erste war, der das Klassenzimmer verließ.

Als die Tür schließlich hinter ihnen zufiel und Ulysses mit Garm alleine war, ahnte er erneut, dass sich die Situation ein weiteres Mal von Grund auf ändern würde. Und wieder hatte Ulysses recht: Garm griff in seine Innentasche und zog eine verkorkte Glasphiole hervor, die er wie ein Pendel vor Ulysses` Gesicht hin- und herschwenken ließ.

„Weißt du, was das hier ist?", wollte Garm wissen und grinste dabei dreist.

Ulysses nickte. Er brauchte das Etikett nicht einmal ansehen, um zu erkennen dass es sich um den Trank namens _Monsieur Mannequins Machenschaft für mähnige Männer_ zu identifizieren.

„Ich will dir jetzt mal etwas erzählen", begann Garm, „und zwar darüber, dass Imperia diese Art von Spielerei liebt. Sie bat mich, dich in ihrem Namen zu verprügeln und dir im Anschluss diese Phiole zu geben. Ich soll dich außerdem daran erinnern, dass du Samantha Samson weiterhin dieses Zeug hier verabreichen wirst." Daraufhin schüttelte er vielsagend die kleine Phiole.

„Also war die Sache mit der Unterwäsche nur ein Mittel zum –"

„Ein Mittel zum Zweck, ganz genau", bestätigte Garm und schaffte es, auf eine Art zu Grinsen, die man beinahe als charmant bezeichnen könnte. „Ich wollte nicht, dass meine drei Kumpanen den wahren Grund erfahren, warum sie auf dich einprügeln sollten. Man sollte nie zu viele Mitwisser haben. Besonders, wenn die Mitwisser so dumm sind wie Veikko und ganz besonders Prester, oder wenn sie so gerissen sind wie Erebus. Das hätte dem Plan bloß geschadet. Wirst du dich also benehmen, Ulysses, und weiterhin stillschweigend dafür sorgen, dass Samantha Samson ihre `Medizin´ schluckt? Oder soll ich dafür sorgen, dass dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts die Hölle für dich wird?"

„Bestimmt nicht", nuschelte Ulysses schwach. „Ich verspreche, ich werde Samanthas Doktor spielen und ihr diesen Trank zu trinken geben. Ganz bestimmt."

„Na also." Grob tätschelte Garm über seinen Haarschopf, ehe er sich erhob und in Richtung Tür schritt. „Ich wusste doch, dass du ein pflichtbewusster, kleiner Feigling bist. Sehr gut."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Professor Jarovit?"

Gleich nachdem der Unterricht für beendet erklärt worden war und sämtliche anderen Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen hatten, war Emilia vor das Lehrerpult getreten. Professor Jarovit hockte, unförmig und buckelig wie er war, auf seinem Stuhl und blickte überrascht auf, nachdem er einige Sekunden lang eine große Fliege aufmerksam betrachtet hatte, die auf seiner Hand umherspaziert war.

„Ms. Eliassen, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er mit seinem starken, russischen Akzent.

„Professor, vielleicht haben Sie ja von dieser Exkursion in den Wald gehört, die gestern –"

„Oh, _diese_ Exkursion meinen Sie!" Unterhalb von Jarovits knolliger Nase breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Natürlich habe ich davon gehört! Der werte Professor Kesselbrand hat einen Finger an einen wild gewordenen Kniesel verloren – pah!"

Emilia konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach über Jarovits Reaktion lächeln und das Jarovit es so spielend leicht schaffte, sich darüber lustig zu machen, nahm den Geschehnissen die Brisanz. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich möglich, sich über einen verlorenen Finger zu amüsieren, sofern man ihn durch auf eine so lächerliche und überflüssige Art verloren hatte, wie es bei Professor Kesselbrand der Fall gewesen war.

„Es freut mich natürlich nicht, dass meinem Kollege ein solches Unglück widerfahren ist", fuhr Jarovit mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung fort. „Aber die Art, wie sich der Professor darüber beschwert, ist – nun ja, ich sollte nicht darüber sprechen. Schon gar nicht mit einer Schülerin. Dennoch will ich dir sagen, dass ich Männer kennengelernt habe, die vor größeren Problemen als einem abgebissenen Finger standen. Wenn man einmal gesehen hat, welche Verletzungen so ein Werwolfbiss zum Beispiel anrichten kann … da ist so ein einzelner Finger der geringste Verlust."

„Sie kennen sich mit so etwas aus, nicht wahr, Professor?", fragte Emilia. „Ich meine, Sie haben sicherlich schon viele Verletzte und Tote und Leichen gesehen."

„Warum wollen Sie das denn wissen, Ms. Eliassen?"

„Weil ich und ein paar Freunde von mir während dieser Exkursion eine Entdeckung gemacht haben. Das hier haben wir am Wegesrand gefunden." Und mit diesen Worten und ohne weitere Erklärungen hinzuzufügen, zog sie den Schädel aus ihrer Schultasche, legte ihn auf den Lehrerpult und befreite den Kopf von den schützenden Stoffen, mit denen sie ihn umwickelt hatte.

Im ersten Moment reagierte Professor Jarovit überraschend desinteressiert. „Nun", sagte er lahm und lies seine knochigen, krallenbewehrten Finger über die Schädeldecke streichen, „du hast also einen Kopf in den Wäldern gefunden. Nach allem, war ich über diesen Ort gehört habe, verwundert mich das kaum. Dieser Wald ist nun mal…" Doch Jarovit unterbrach sich selbst und mit weit geöffneten Augen und überraschtem Blick zog er den Schädel plötzlich näher an sich heran. „Du meine Güte", brummte er. „Schande über meine alten Augen. Man sollte meinen, ich sollte in der Lage sein, einen Menschenkopf von _dem hier_ zu unterscheiden, aber –"

„Dem hier?", echote Emilia aufgeregt. „Also ist es kein Menschenkopf?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Nicht bei diesem ausgeprägten Kiefern, oder dem leicht gestreckten Schädel … nein, das ist gewiss nicht der Kopf eines Menschen, sondern der Schädelknochen eines unverwandelten Werwolfes. Und zwar einem älteren Exemplar. Vielleicht reinrassig. Vielleicht aber auch in seiner Jugend gebissen, ehe er dann viele Jahrzehnte später verstarb."

„Was? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Sie verstehe, Professor."

Jarovit schob ihr den Schädel entgegen, so dass sie gute Sicht darauf hatte. Mit seinem knorrigen Finger tippte er auf die gut erhaltenen Zähne und erklärte: „Sehen Sie sich diese Fänge an, Ms. Eliassen. Beeindruckend, nicht wahr? Zwar fehlt der Unterkiefer, aber auch ohne ihn sollte man erahnen können, dass dieses Wesen in der Lage gewesen sein musste, eine furchtbare Beißkraft zu entwickeln. Das ist eindeutig nicht menschlich."

„Aber wieso glauben Sie, dass es sich um den Schädel eines … nun … unverwandelten Werwolfes handelt?"

„Ich sollte Ihnen ein paar Dinge über diese Bestien beibringen, die Sie laut Lehrplan eigentlich erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt lernen sollten: der Knochenbau eines Werwolfes verändert sich, umso öfter er sich in seinem Leben bei Vollmond verwandelt. Die Knochen in seinem Körper passen sich an, werden wölfischer. Einem jungen Werwolf wirst du es kaum ansehen können, dass er einer von ihnen ist, bei einem älteren oder reinrassigen Werwolf aber fällt der Unterschied deutlich auf. Selbst im unverwandelten Zustand kann man sie an ihren kräftigen Kiefern, an den spitzen Zähnen, an den Augen erkennen. Auch ihre Muskeln werden stärker. Sie rennen schneller als jeder Mensch und sind bedeutend flinker. Und ihr Geruchssinn ist unfassbar, man möchte meinen, fast so gut wie der Geruchssinn eines echten Wolfes."

Emilia nickte obwohl ihr unzählige, wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf schwirrten und sie sich – im Angesicht dieser vollkommen überraschenden Wendung – nur noch schwer auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren konnte. „Also gibt es Werwölfe in den Wäldern." Das war die einzige Schlussfolgerung, die ihr überfüllter Kopf daraufhin noch zustande bringen konnte. Ihr Gehirn fühlte sich merkwürdig taub an und sie fragte sich, woran es liegen mochte, dass ihr dieser Werwolfschädel so nah ging.

„Ja", bestätigte Professor Jarovit ruhig, ehe er sich wieder nach der Fliege umsah, die gerade um seinen Kopf flog. „An sich ist das nichts ungewöhnliches. Der verehrte Direktor Dumbledore berichtete mir gleich am ersten Arbeitstag, dass in dieser Region wieder häufiger Werwölfe gesichtet wurden. Aber wenn Sie mich fragen, so denke ich, dass die Werwölfe schon immer hier waren. Sehen Sie sich an, wie alt dieser Schädel ist und denken Sie daran, wie alt auch dieser Wald ist. Und wenn ich Ihnen nun verrate, dass Werwölfe Wälder dieser Art lieben, zu welchem Schluss kommen Sie dann, Ms. Eliassen?"

„Dass die Werwölfe schon seit vielen hundert Jahren hier leben?"

„Richtig." Professor Jarovit holte aus und schlug die Fliege geschickt aus ihrer Flugbahn, ehe er sie mit der Faust und viel Kraft auf seinem Pult zerquetschte.

„Und was passiert nun mit diesen Schädel?", wollte Emilia wissen.

„Nichts."

„Wie?"

„Na, Miss Eliassen, was stellen Sie sich denn vor? Der Schädel lag seit geraumer Zeit in diesem Wald und Sie sind zufällig darüber gestolpert. Genauso gut hätten Sie auch über die Überreste eines Esels stolpern können. Am Besten, Sie vergraben diesen Kopf irgendwo."

Als Emilia das Klassenzimmer verließ, musste sie zugeben, dass sie mehr als nur enttäuscht war. Schließlich hatte sie geglaubt, einen spektakulären Fund im Wald gemacht zu haben, dem Beachtung und Nachforschung verdiente. Doch Professor Jarovit hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass ihr Fund kaum mehr als eine kleine Konversation wert gewesen war, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Doch während Emilia durch den leeren Korridor schritt – mit den Schädel in ihrer Schultasche – musste sie sich unwillkürlich fragen, wie Professor Jarovit reagiert hätte, hätte sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt. Wenn sie ihm gesagt hätte, dass sie den Schädel abseits der Wege und inmitten des Waldes entdeckt hatte, wo irgendwer oder irgendwas ihn hoch oben auf einen überwucherten Steinquader verborgen hatte, als ob er den Knochen damit eine ganz besondere Bedeutung verleihen wollte.

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_


	20. Geburtstag des Ungeliebten

**20. Geburtstag des Ungeliebten**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter._

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur und ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald, geleitet von Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand, kommt es zu einem blutigen Zwischenfall, bei dem Kesselbrand einen Finger verliert. Zudem finden Emilia und ihre Freunde abseits der Wege einen mysteriösen Schädel, der auf einem Stein platziert lag. Da sie befürchten, es könnte sich hierbei um die Überreste eines Vermissten handeln, nehmen sie ihn mit und zeigen ihren Fund Professor Jarovit, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Dieser jedoch stuft die Entdeckung als unwichtig ein, da es sich lediglich um den Schädel eines unverwandelten Werwolfes handelt, nicht aber um den Schädel eines Menschen. Die genauen Fundumstände verschweigt Emilia dem Professor jedoch …_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

„Die arme, arme Madam Sprout", seufzte Madam Burgunder theatralisch an diesem vorangeschrittenen Donnerstagnachmittag, der es – wie jeder Donnerstagnachmittag auch - gewagt hatte, Emilia mit dem Benimmunterricht zu drangsalieren.

„Diese furchtbaren Geschehnisse in diesen vermaledeiten Wäldern müssen ihr sicher stark zugesetzt haben", fuhr Burgunder in einem Ton fort, der Eisen hätte erweichen können, hätte er nicht so verdächtig nach schlechter Schauspielerei geklungen.

„Aber Madam Burgunder", meldete sich Agnes Pillsworth beflissen zu Wort, „sollte man nicht eher Mitleid mit Professor Kesselbrand haben? Immerhin hat er seinen kleinen Finger verloren."

Burgunder schnaubte gehässig. „Meine liebe Ms. Pillsworth, Sie sollten verstehen, dass Männer meiner Meinung nach keinem verlorenen Finger hinterher weinen sollten. Einen guten Mann erkennt man schließlich daran, dass er sich weder um sein Seelenheil noch um kleine Wehwehchen schert. Um die Psyche einer Frau hingegen sollte man sich Sorgen machen. Frauen sind sehr viel tiefgründigere Geschöpfe als Männer und nicht nur körperlich zart. Auch seelisch."

Es kostete Emilia große Mühe, um daraufhin nicht laut aufzulachen. Für sie war es blanke Ironie, dass ausgerechnet Burgunder auf die Idee kam, über die angeblich so zarten Seelen und Körper von Frauen zu reden, wo sie selbst – als Frau! - sicherlich der resoluteste und griesgrämigste Mensch war, der je auf Erden herumstolziert war. Die Vorstellung, dass irgendwo in ihrem fettwanstigen, gepuderten Körper eine kleine, zerbrechliche Seele ihr Dasein fristete, war lächerlich.

„Ich habe eine großartige Idee, meine lieben Schülerinnen", eröffnete Madam Burgunder schließlich der Klasse und klatschte dabei in die Hände. „Wir werden Madam Sprout einfach von ihrem Kummer ablenken, indem wir ihr unter die Arme greifen. Die arme Madam Sprout hat selbst an Wochenenden so viel in den Gewächshäusern zu tun, dass sie kaum zur Ruhe kommt, und darunter leidet natürlich ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild. Und – das sollten Sie sich alle merken, Mädchen – eine echte Dame sollte ihr Spiegelbild nie vernachlässigen!"

„Was sollen wir denn tun, Madam?", harkte Agnes Pillsworth nach und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ganz einfach. Wir werden uns am Samstag, zusammen mit den Mädchen anderer Jahrgangsstufen, um die Gewächshäuser kümmern. Wir werden sie reinigen, die Pflanzen gießen, düngen und umtopfen, Unkraut entfernen, und auch all jene Arbeit in angriff nehmen, die es darüber hinaus zu erledigen gibt. Ich bin sicher, dass wird eine großartige und befriedigende Arbeit für uns alle werden, Mädchen!"

Emilia barg den Kopf in den Händen und seufzte frustriert, während sie daran denken musste, wie schön und geruhsam das Wochenende wohl geworden wäre, hätte Madam Burgunder keine ehrenamtlichen Gedanken entwickelt.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Als der gefürchtete Samstag schließlich kam, musste sich Emilia am Morgen jedoch mit weit persönlicheren Problemen als die Hilfsarbeit im Gewächshaus auseinandersetzen: ihr Bruder Elicius hatte Geburtstag und das versprach eine wenig lustige Angelegenheit zu werden.

Zeit ihres Lebens hatten sowohl Elicius als auch Emilia selbst wenig Gefallen an derlei Festlichkeiten finden können, was vor allem damit zusammenhing, dass ihrer Mutter Vigdis die Geburtstage ihrer Kinder meist nur eine Bemerkung wert war, oder sie sich allerhöchstens daran machte, einen kümmerlichen Kuchen zu backen, der dann oft schwarz und verkohlt serviert wurden – oder gleich in der Mülltonne landete.

Auch Emilias und Elicius` Vater schien Geburtstage nicht gerade zu schätzen, was er dadurch verdeutlichte, dass er während dieser Zeit erst gar nicht auftauchte – wobei Emilia ohnehin bezweifelte, dass ihr Vater das genaue Datum wusste, an dem seine beiden Erstgeborenen jeweils zur Welt gekommen waren.

Und auch, wenn Emilia und Elicius nun fernab ihrer Eltern und in einem Internat lebten, so schienen beide dennoch vorbelastet zu sein: das Desinteresse ihrer Eltern hatte einen bitterlichen und langen Schatten auf jede Art von Feierlichkeit geworfen, die normale Menschen mit ihrer Familie verbracht hätten.

Dennoch und trotz ihrer Bedenken hatte Emilia beschlossen, den Geburtstag ihres Bruders besonders zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und fing ihn deshalb am frühen Samstagmorgen im Gemeinschaftsraum ab. Auf einem der hohen Lehnstühle sitzend, winkte Emilia Elicius zu sich, sobald dieser mit gesenktem Kopf und bitterlicher Miene aus dem Schlafsaal getrottet kam.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er matt, als er neben ihr zum Stehen kam. Von Nahem war zu erkennen, wie bitterlich seine Miene wirklich war, was auch der Grund war, warum Emilia sich ihr schmetterndes Geburtstagslied augenblicklich verkniff.

„Was ist los?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Elicius` tränenverquollene Augen und sein trauriger Blick waren Warnung genug. War er vielleicht verprügelt worden? Schließlich waren Garm McKinstry und seine Kumpanen für derlei Aktionen wohlbekannt und es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Elicius mit den vier jugendlichen Slytherins aneinander geraten war.

„Es ist nichts", wies Elicius ihre Sorgen ab. „Mir fehlt nichts … außer, dass ich auf der Treppe ausgerutscht und hingefallen bin."

Beinahe hätte diese unfassbar offensichtliche Lüge Emilia zum Lachen gebracht, doch sie hielt sich zurück. „Erzähl nicht so einen Unsinn", sagte sie stattdessen ruhig. „Das ist die älteste Ausrede von allen." Mal abgesehen davon, dass sich Elicius seit jeher mit einer solch natürlichen Eleganz und Ruhe bewegt hatte, dass keine Treppe der Welt ihn je zum Stürzen bringen könnte. Selbst die Trickstufen in Hogwarts übersprang er mit Gelassenheit, ganz so, als ob sie für ihn gar nicht existieren würden.

Selbstverständlich gab es also einen anderen Grund für Elicius` Elend, doch Emilia wollte nicht genauer nachfragen. Elicius log sie nie böswillig an, er griff lediglich hier und da auf ein paar Notlügen zurück, wenn ihm etwas zu unangenehm war, um es in Worte zu fassen. Sie konnte lediglich darauf hoffen, dass er sich irgendwann mit seinen Sorgen an sie wenden würde, doch bis dahin würde sie ihm einfach das Gefühl geben, es sei vollkommen in Ordnung, an seinem Geburtstag verheult und schlecht gelaunt aus dem Bett zu steigen.

„Na ja, trotzdem Herzlichen Glückwunsch", lächelte sie. „Jetzt bist du schon zwölf Jahre alt – unglaublich, wie die Zeit vergeht, was? Ich muss aufpassen, dass du mich nicht einholst."

„Danke", murmelte er.

„Und, Elicius? Was hast du für heute geplant? Gibt es Kuchen oder hast du Freunde eingeladen?"

Er warf ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu, der mehrere Sekunden lang anhielt, ehe Elicius mit tonloser Stimme antwortete: „Ich feiere meinen Geburtstag nicht."

„Also hast du niemanden davon erzählt, richtig?" Emilia brauchte seine Antwort darauf nicht erst abzuwarten, denn sie wusste, dass sie mit ihrer Mutmaßung richtig lag war. Ihrer Meinung nach wäre es ohnehin undenkbar gewesen, wäre er eigenständig auf die Idee gekommen, Freunde über seinen anstehenden Geburtstag zu informieren.

Elicius hasste es nämlich im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

„Warum sollte ich auch jemanden davon erzählen?", erwiderte er ungehalten. „Es ist nur ein Geburtstag. Und wenn es mir nichts bedeutet, warum sollten sich die anderen dann einen Kopf darum machen?"

Das Geheimnis hinter Elicius` Unmut war leicht nachzuvollziehen, wenn man sich die Tatsache vor Augen hielt, dass er in seinem zwölfjährigen Leben bereits zu häufig von anderen Menschen enttäuscht worden war. Alles was Elicius je wichtig gewesen war, hatte weder seine Mutter noch seinen Vater interessiert, und wenn man von allen Seiten her auf ewiges Desinteresse stieß, fühlt man sich am Ende so unbedeutend wie ein Sandkorn in einem endlosen Wüstenmeer.

„Nun ja", sagte Emilia mit einem Lächeln und begann, in ihrer Schulrobe zu kramen, „ich habe mir trotzdem einen Kopf darum gemacht und dir ein Geschenk besorgt.

„Nein, lass das, Emilia. Mir ist mein Geburtstag wirklich egal, deswegen will ich nichts geschenkt haben." Abwehrend hob er die Hände, als wollte er sie bei der ersten Gelegenheit wegschubsen, doch Emilia ignorierte seine Proteste beflissentlich und überreichte ihrem Bruder das Geschenk, bei dem es sich um eine Schreibfeder handelte. Sie war riesig und stabil, von einer hübschen goldenen Cremefarbe, die am Ende von rostbraunen Schattierungen durchzogen war. Elicius blickte auf. „Woher ist die?", fragte er fasziniert.

„Die Feder stammt ursprünglich aus dem Gefieder einer Adlerfrau. Schön, oder? So etwas findest du in keinem einfachen Schreibladen, denn Federn von Adlerfrauen sind etwas ganz seltenes", erklärte sie stolz.

„Ja, das wollte ich damit sagen, Emil. Woher hast _du_ die Feder, wenn sie so selten ist? Mal abgesehen davon, dass du nicht einmal Geld besitzt, um –"

„Oh, ich hatte mal eine Wette gewonnen. Ist schon länger her. Damals, in Fuglefjell gab es dieses Mädchen aus gutem Hause, die mir partout nicht glauben wollte, dass es im Fjord wilde Seeschlangen gibt, die Boote angreifen und sogar Menschen fressen. Ich konnte sie dann aber von der Wahrheit überzeugen, nachdem ich mein Mittagessen im Wasser versenkt habe und es prompt von einer Seeschlange verschlungen wurde."

Das war natürlich eine Lüge gewesen: zwar hatte es in Fuglefjell sowohl Seeschlangen als auch ein Mädchen aus gutem Hause gegeben, doch Emilia hatte die Schreibfeder nicht durch eine Wette, sondern vielmehr durch Diebstahl erhalten.

Doch obwohl Elicius natürlich mehr verdient hatte, als einen geklauten Gegenstand zum Geburtstag geschenkt zu bekommen, war es mit Emilias Gewissen vereinbar. Sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder Freude an dem Geschenk haben würde, solange er nicht die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft erfuhr, und im Gegenzug war Emilia meisterlich darin, unangenehme Tatsachen einfach auszublenden, mit Lügen zu kaschieren und alles weitere zu verdrängen.

„Und, wie gefällt sie dir?", erkundigte sie sich mit einem Lächeln, das ihr nur allzu leicht fiel.

„Das Geschenk ist echt toll. Danke", sagte Elicius und fuhr mit der Feder einmal durch die Luft, die dabei einen Klang erzeugte, der dem kräftigen Flügelschlag eines großen Vogels sehr ähnlich war.

Während des anschließenden Frühstücks in der Großen Halle war Elicius dennoch auffallend schweigsam. Zwar war er ohnehin alles andere als ein gesprächiger Junge, doch selten hatte er während seines Schweigens so geknickt und mutlos ausgesehen, ein Umstand, Emilia wiederum mit Sorgen übermannte.

Gab es eine Möglichkeit, ihn von seinem Kummer zu erlösen oder ihn zumindest abzulenken?

„Sagtest du nicht vor kurzem, dass dir Kräuterkunde unheimlich viel Spaß macht?", erkundigte sich Emilia mit Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Schon in gut zehn Minuten würde sie sich mit Madam Burgunder und den anderen Mädchen aus Hogwarts am Schlossportal treffen und von dort aus gemeinsam den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern einschlagen müssen.

Nachdenklich antwortete Elicius: „Nun, das Fach ist eigentlich ganz interessant. Besonders unser Zuchtprojekt ist –"

„Ich muss nämlich gleich ehrenamtlich in den Gewächshäusern arbeiten", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Madam Burgunder hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir Madam Sprout so unter die Arme greifen können, damit sie etwas von diesem Vorfall im Wald abgelenkt wird. Ich weiß, es ist nicht gerade die beste Art, seinen Geburtstag zu verbringen, aber wie wäre es, wenn du einfach mitkommst?"

Eigentlich hatte sie befürchtet, dass Elicius ihren Vorschlag strikt ablehnen würde, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall: Begeistert strahlte er ihr entgegen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Auch Madam Burgunder hatte nichts gegen Elicius` Anwesenheit auszusetzen. „Na, er sieht mir ja ganz kräftig aus. Da kann er meinen Mädchen gut zur Hand gehen", sagte sie mit prüfenden Blick auf seinen sehnigen, athletischen Körperbau.

Fortan wurde Elicius während der ehrenamtlichen Arbeit also vor allem damit beauftragt, schwere Töpfe, bis zum Rand gefüllte Gieskannen oder andere schwere Dinge quer durch das Gewächshaus zu schleppen. Emilia behielt ihn genau im Auge, während sie dabei war, einen bauchigen Blumenkübel zu schrubben, besorgt darüber, ihr Bruder könnte bei all der harten Arbeit irgendwann die Lust verlieren und seine Anwesenheit bereuen. Doch das war nicht der Fall: Elicius war mit mehr Feuereifer bei der Sache, als die meisten der anwesenden Mädchen.

Auch Madam Burgunder war hoch motiviert und dazu hatte sie einen guten Grund, schließlich war sie die einzige, die untätig auf einem mitgebrachten Stuhl saß, Pralinenteller herrichtete und darüber hinaus nichts tat. An diesem Morgen trug sie ein mintgrünes, sehr eng anliegendes Korsagenkleid und Unmengen verschiedener Stolas um den breiten Nacken, eine Aufmachung, die im Allgemeinen wenig zum Arbeiten geeignet war. Emilia nahm es ihrer Lehrerin übel. Während sie selbst mit den Knien in ihrem eigenen, dreckigen Spülwasser hockte, mit einem Schwamm Schneckenschleim vom Pflanzenkübel schrubbte, und ihr Bruder dabei war, sich lebenslange Rückenprobleme einzuhandeln, legte Madam Burgunder faul die dicken Füße hoch und genoss das Licht, dass durch das gläserne Dach des Gewächshauses schien.

„Warum tun wir das hier eigentlich?", flüsterte Emilia erbost. Neben ihr stand Victoria Knight auf einem Schemel und klaubte dicke Raupen von den Blättern eines seltenen Gewächses, nur um sie dann in einem leeren Marmeladenglas verschwinden zu lassen.

„Oh, was weiß ich?", seufzte das Mädchen und klang dabei ähnlich frustriert, wie Emilia sich fühlte. „Wahrscheinlich tun wir das, damit wir lernen, dass ehrenamtliche Arbeit total _ätzend_ ist!"

„Und das man besser Männern diese Art von Drecksarbeit überlässt", wusste Emilia hinzuzufügen, getreu dem Motto von Madam Burgunder selbst: _Echte Damen sind wie edle Vollblüter und echte Männer wie Ackergäule - und genau so sollte man sie auch behandeln!_

Eine der dicken Raupen glitt Victoria aus der Hand, prallte gegen Emilias Nasenspitze und landete schlussendlich in dem dreckigen Putzwasser, dass sich wie ein flacher See in der Ecke des Gewächshauses ausgebreitet hatte. Sogleich stieg Victoria von ihrem Schemel und rettete das Insekt achtsam aus der Pfütze, ehe sie es zu seinen Artgenossen ins Marmeladenglas setzte.

„Was willst du bloß damit?", wollte Emilia mit flüchtigem Interesse wissen.

„Oh, die sind natürlich für Rudolph! Er liebt solche kleinen Happen. Einmal haben wir zu Hause im Garten ein totes Kaninchen entdeckt und anstatt es anzuknabbern, hat Rudolph lieber die einzelnen Maden mit der Zungenspitze -"

„Ms. Knight, unterstehen Sie sich, uns mit solchen Unappetitlichkeiten zu stören!", kam es plötzlich von Madam Burgunder. Die dicke Lehrerin hatte sich nämlich von ihrem Platz erhoben und war ein weiteres mal dabei, ihr Silbertablett herumzureichen, dass mit allerlei leckeren Pralinen ausgestattet war. Nun jedoch warf sie Victoria einen pikierten Blick zu. „Diese Form der Konversation ist unpassend für ein so zartes Mädchen wie Sie, Ms. Knight. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sie mir dabei den Appetit verderben."

Emilia war zwar der Meinung, Appetitlosigkeit könnte Burgunders Figur nur gut tun, doch sie schwieg wohlweißlich. Auch Victoria antwortete nicht, blickte auf ihre Füße und spielte offensichtlich die Betrübte. Das schien Burgunders Herz zu erweichen, denn sogleich tätschelte sie Victoria mit ihrer dicken, gepuderten Hand die Schulter. „Sehen Sie Ms. Knight? Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung, nicht wahr? Ich bin sicher, bereits in ein paar Wochen werden Sie sich mit Ms. Eliassen nicht mehr - so wie die verdorbenen Jungen Ihres Alters - über tote Kaninchen, sondern vielleicht über Luxus und Teegesellschaften unterhalten. Hier, nehmen Sie sich doch eine Praline."

Kaum war die Aufforderung ausgesprochen, hielt Burgunder Emilia und Victoria das Silbertablett vor die Nasen, als wäre es Symbol eines Friedensangebotes und beide griffen zögerlich zu.

Kaum war Burgunder wieder auf ihren hohen Absätzen und dem Silbertablett von dannen gezogen, nutzte Emilia die Gelegenheit, die eigentümliche Art ihrer Lehrerin einmal vor Victoria anzusprechen. „Hast du dich mal gefragt, woher Burgunder ihre ganzen Eheringe hat?"

„Von Ehemännern?", murmelte Victoria und klang dabei so unbedarft wie immer.

Emilia seufzte. „Ja, dass ist mir natürlich auch klar. Aber diese Frau trägt doch fast ein Dutzend Ringe oder so - und ich habe noch von keiner Frau gehört, die so oft in ihrem Leben geheiratet hat."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", erkundigte sich Victoria mit mäßigem Interesse, während sie das letzte Stückchen Praline hinterschluckte und ihre Finger an dem Rock ihrer Uniform abwischte, ehe sie wieder damit begann, die Raupen von den Blättern des Gewächses zu pflücken.

„Madam Burgunder hat erzählt, ihr letzter Mann hätte Arsen mit Zucker verwechselt", erinnerte Emilia sie eindringlich. „Davon hat sie uns in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde erzählt. Und ich frage mich, wie es möglich ist, dass ein Mensch einfach so Arsen mit Zucker verwechselt. Zumindest kann ich mir nicht vorstellen wie Arsen _zufällig _auf den Esstisch geraten sein soll - das ist doch merkwürdig, oder nicht?"

Victoria runzelte die Stirn, wandte sich jedoch nicht von den Raupen ab. „Zwar kann ich nicht behaupten, viel über Arsen zu wissen, aber du hast wahrscheinlich recht: ja, es ist irgendwie merkwürdig. Aber noch nicht besorgniserregend, oder? Menschen sterben öfter wegen blöden Zufällen als du vielleicht glaubst: Mein einer Großonkel ist auf der Weide auf einem Kuhfladen ausgerutscht, hat sich dabei den Kopf am Zaun gestoßen und ist dann in einer winzigen Pfütze ertrunken. Und meine Urgroßmutter wurde von einem klitzekleinen Meteoriten erschlagen, als sie gerade dabei war, im Garten die Wäsche aufzuhängen. Der Meteorit liegt bei uns zu Hause in einer Vitrine und sieht ziemlich harmlos aus -"

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es keine tödlichen Zufälle gibt, Victoria!", schnitt Emilia ihr ungeduldig das Wort ab. „Aber wie erklärst du dir Burgunders Eheringsammlung, den sie an den Fingern trägt? Sind das nicht ein bisschen zu viele Männer für ein Frauenleben? Und was ist mit ihrem eigenartigen Männerhass? Ständig macht sie Männer und Jungen nieder. Eben hat sie es auch getan, als sie sagte, wir sollten uns nicht wie die verdorbenen Jungen in unserem Alter benehmen, sondern -"

Diesmal war es Victoria, die Emilia unterbrach. Mit einem vorwitzigen Grinsen im Gesicht, wandte sie sich Emilia zu und flüsterte hinter vorgehaltener Hand: „In dem Fall hat sie wirklich nicht ganz unrecht, oder? Wenn man so an Ulysses Rathburn denkt …"

Emilia fühlte sich fast wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und als sie selbst nach einigen Sekunden nicht einordnen konnte, was ihr das andere Mädchen mit diesen Worten mitzuteilen versuchte, schnarrte sie: „Du solltest lernen, dich deutlicher auszudrücken. Was hat Ulysses denn damit zu tun?"

Offensichtlich verwirrt blinzelte Victoria ihr daraufhin entgegen. „Du hast noch nichts davon gehört?", fragte sie. „Weißt du etwa nicht, dass Ulysses angeblich ein Unterhöschen von Imperia Malfoy gestohlen haben soll?"

Für Emilia ergab das keinen Sinn. „Er hat ihr ein Unterhöschen geklaut?", echote sie deshalb verdutzt. „Weshalb?"

Victoria zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht genau", räumte sie ein. „Aber es ist angeblich ziemlich versaut - zumindest hat das eine Schülerin aus der sechsten Klasse gesagt und die kennen sich bestimmt gut mit der Tierwelt und so aus."

„Tierwelt? Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr."

„Na, es muss doch irgendwas mit der Tierwelt zu tun haben, wenn es ver_saut_ ist, oder?" Aufgeregt zappelte Victoria auf ihrem kleinen Schemel umher. „Denn mein Rudolph ist auch ganz schlimm versaut. Der klaut nämlich auch Höschen von der Wäscheleine!"

Obwohl Emilia selbst Probleme hatte, Ulysses` angeblichen Höschendiebstahl mit gesundem Menschenverstand nachzuvollziehen, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass Victoria mit ihren Erklärungsansetzen meilenweit entfernt von der Wahrheit lag. Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, der Erstklässlerin verständlich zu machen, dass Rudolph und Ulysses sicherlich ganz unterschiedliche Gründe hatten, Unterhosen zu stibitzen, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Gewächshauses und Madam Sprout trat ein.

Die rundliche, kleine Lehrerin war an diesem Tag ganz grau im Gesicht und sie sah ungesund aus, doch ihr Erscheinungsbild besserte sich nicht, als sie Madam Burgunder inmitten ihrer ehrenamtlich schuftenden Mädchen entdeckte, die sich in dem Gewächshaus versammelt hatten. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, denn beim Anblick der vielen Putzwasserseen, der umgetopften Pflanzen und der blank polierten Blätterpracht ihrer pflanzlichen Schützlinge, bekam Sprouts graues Gesicht zusätzliche Schreckensblässe.

„Was - was geht hier vor sich?", stammelte die Professorin kurzatmig.

Sogleich ergriff Madam Burgunder die Gelegenheit: Ganz so, als hätte sie allen den Tag gerettet, stolzierte sie auf Madam Sprout zu, schloss sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich hoffe, Ihnen gefällt die Überraschung, meine Teuerste!", flötete sie in ihrer allerliebsten Zuckerstimme.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Sprout wieder.

„Wir wollten Ihnen ein wenig unter die Arme greifen und ich finde, dass ist den Mädchen und mir sehr gut gelungen. Sehen Sie doch, die gute Agnes Pillsworth hat sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, ihren geliebten Drachenschnauzenbaum mit einigen Schleifen zu verschönern."

„Oh - ja, das sehe ich. Wirklich … ungewöhnlich."

Burgunder war so freundlich, Madam Sprout zu einem Platz zu führen, wo sich die Frau setzen konnte und sogleich eine Tasse Tee angeboten bekam. Dort saß Sprout eine ganze Weile und hielt ihre Tasse fest umklammert, während Burgunder ihr stolz von all den ehrenamtlichen Untaten berichtete, die die Mädchen an diesem Samstag auf ihren Befehl hin ausgeführt hatten. Emilia fand, dass Madam Sprout ganz und gar nicht begeistert aussah und Burgunder wollte es einfach nicht gelingen, der kleinen Kräuterhexe die Notwendigkeit entstaubter, gewachster und frisch polierter Blätter näher zu bringen.

„Aber Sie sollen sich über mehr als nur ein geputztes Gewächshaus freuen, meine Liebe", fuhr Burgunder völlig von sich selbst begeistert hinzu, während sie in ihrer Handtasche kramte und eine große, kunstvoll verzierte Tüte hervorzog, die sie Madam Sprout sogleich vor die Nase hielt.

„Eine Tüte Edelpralinen aus Afrika", erklärte Burgunder. „Ich habe sie extra von meiner Tochter zusammenstellen lassen. Man sagt, diese Mischung sei wie ein Trostpflaster für die Seele, und ich persönlich habe schon oft darauf zurückgegriffen, wenn ich Kummer um meine verblichenen Männer verspüre. Die Pralinen bewirken wahre Wunder! Nun, außer vielleicht diejenigen aus Bitterschokolade mit dem Zitronengrasfüllung, die sind nun wirklich nicht mein Geschmack. Aber was rede ich? Vielleicht mögen Sie ja diese Sorte?"

Sichtlich verunsichert griff Madam Sprout nach der Tüte und murmelte ein leises „Dankeschön", ehe Burgunder das nächste Geschenk - ein weiteres kleines Papiertütchen - aus ihrem Täschchen zog.

„Hier habe noch etwas für Sie, meine Liebe. Wieder eine Spezialität aus Afrika, die mir meine Tochter vor einiger Zeit zugeschickt hat. Es ist einige seltene Zauberpflanzensamen die in unseren Gefilden normalerweise nicht vorkommen. Aber diese Zauberpflanzen sind so wunderhübsch anzuschauen, da werden Sie begeistert sein! Meine Tochter hat noch etwas Zauberdünger beigemischt, damit die Pflänzchen besondern schön und kräftig wachsen. Warum probieren wir es nicht gleich mal aus, Madam Sprout? Pralinen und bunte Blümchen heitern schließlich jede Dame auf!"

Ehe Madam Sprout die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, Einwände zu erheben, hatte Madam Burgunder das schlichte Papiertütchen bereits aufgerissen, jeweils eine Priese des Inhaltes zwischen zwei Fingerspitzen genommen und diese dann in einige mit Muttererde gefüllte Töpfe verteilt. Nach einem damenhaft anmutigen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab hatten sich die Samen wie von selbst unter der Erde vergraben.

Victoria, die noch immer neben Emilia stand, schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn und seufzte: „Na großartig! In einem dieser Töpfe war das Zuchtprojekt meiner Projektgruppe. Da freue ich mich doch schon richtig auf Montag, wenn wir die fremden Pflanzensamen per Hand rauspicken dürfen."

„Ja und in euren Topf hat sie sogar richtig viel von dem Zeug reingeschüttet", fügte Emilia trocken hinzu. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei, den Topf von Burgunders Teufelssaat zu befreien."

Auch Elicius, der zwar in einiger Entfernung stand, aber dennoch freie Sicht auf Burgunders Untat gehabt hatte, machte einen frustrierten Eindruck und seine Gesichtsfarbe nahm kurzseitig eine schreckliche Blässe an, mit der er Madam Sprout in nichts nachstand. Zwar äußerte er sich nicht zu seinen verschandelten Zuchtprojekt, doch starrte er den Pflanzenkübel ähnlich depressiv an, wie andere es vielleicht beim frischen Grab ihres Erstgeborenen getan hätten. Emilia verspürte einen jähen Anflug von Mitleid in ihrer Brust zwiebeln und stechen.

Madam Sprout schien es ebenfalls registriert zu haben, dass Madam Burgunder ihre fremdländischen Mitbringsel in Töpfe eingepflanzt hatte, die nicht dafür vorgesehen waren, doch sie blickte nur einmal träge auf, ehe sie ihre graue und kränkliche Leidensmiene wieder auf ihre Teetasse richtete. Sie wirkte schrecklich ungesund und es war ihr anzusehen, wie unglücklich sie über die unnötige Putzaktion in ihren Gewächshäusern war. Zwar waren die Böden nun geschruppt und die Fenster poliert, aber darüber hinaus war das meiste überflüssig: So wie sich die strebsame Agnes Pillsworth die Mühe gemacht hatte, kitschige Schleifchen an die unterschiedlichsten Gewächse anzubringen, so unnötig war auch manch andere Aktion gewesen. Außerdem waberte zu allen Überfluss nun auch ein aufdringlicher und schwerer Vanillegestank durch das Gewächshaus, der von einigen Duftkerzen herrührte, die Burgunder an jedem nur erdenklichen Ort platziert hatte. Emilia war sich sicher, dass es Madam Sprout sehr viel lieber gewesen wäre, das Gewächshaus würde weiterhin nach warmer Erde, Pflanzen und Blumen duften, so wie man es gewohnt war.

Doch zumindest schien sich die ehrenamtliche Plackerei nun dem Ende zuzuneigen. Emilia, Victoria und einige andere bekamen als finale Aufgabe das Anbringen von Windspielen zugeteilt, die zwar recht hübsch anzusehen waren, aber in einem windstillen, komplett verglasten Gewächshaus natürlich komplett nutzlos waren. Dennoch murrten die Mädchen nicht und Elicius, der als Junge mit Abstand der am höchsten gewachsene unter den Kindern war, war maßgeblich dafür zuständig, die Windspiele an hohen Ästen, Zweigen und Kleiderhaken anzubringen. Emilia fand, dass ihr Bruder bei dieser Arbeit weit weniger Feuereifer zeigte als zuvor und auch ansonsten sah er fast so depressiv aus wie noch am Morgen. Ob es wohl daran lag, dass Madam Burgunder sein Zuchtprojekt vereitelt hatte?

Das wäre nur einleuchtend gewesen, doch Emilia wusste, dass sich Elicius normalerweise nicht großartig von solchen Rückschritten beeindrucken ließ. Im Gegenteil, er war stets einer der Ersten, der bereit war, seine Pflichten wahrzunehmen, auch wenn das bedeutete, wieder ganz von Vorne anfangen zu müssen.

Doch wenn sich Elicius` düstere Stimmung nicht auf sein Kräuterkundeprojekt bezog, was mochte dann der Grund sein?

Das erfuhr Emilia schneller, als ihr lieb gewesen wäre: Kaum dass Madam Burgunder sie von der Arbeit entlassen hatte, nutze Emilia die Gelegenheit und schlenderte Seite an Seite mit Elicius und etwas abseits der anderen zurück zum Schloss. Regnerische Stunden waren angebrochen und Nieselregen tropfte auf sie hinab und machte das Gras unter ihnen so rutschig, als hätte man jeden einzelnen Grashalm mit Fett oder Öl eingerieben. Elicius schien das sehr gelegen zu kommen, denn er hatte den Blick fest zu Boden gerichtet, als suchte er am Boden die besten Stellen, um seine Füße zu platzieren, doch Emilia ahnte, dass er nur versuchte, einem Gespräch auszuweichen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sich deshalb offen heraus.

Elicius verzog das Gesicht und antwortete wenig überzeugend: „Nein, alles in Ordnung."

„Was ist mit deinem Projekt in Kräuterkunde?"

„Was soll damit sein? Am Montag müssen wir den Schaden beseitigen und dann können wir wie gewohnt weitermachen." Dabei beschleunigte Elicius seine Schritte, als versuchte er, der beginnenden Konversation so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen. Emilia, die nicht so trittsicher war wie er, musste sich beeilen, um ihm auf dem feuchten Terrain nicht zu verlieren.

„Wenn das Problem nicht bei Kräuterkunde liegt, was ist es dann?", fragte sie gehetzt.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen oder tust du nur wieder so, als ob es dich interessiert?"

„Ich will es wissen. Wirklich!"

Abrupt blieb er stehen. Mit verhärtetem Gesicht und kalten Blick wandte er sich zu ihr um, während er etwas aus seiner Robe hervorzog. „Es wird dich unglaublich verärgern", meinte er und es klang dabei wie eine Warnung. Dennoch zog er einen gefalteten Zettel - einen Brief - hervor und überreichte ihn Emilia. Er wartete nicht ab, bis sie den Brief aufgeschlagen und gelesen hatte, sondern machte sofort und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren kehrt und schritt alleine in Richtung Schloss. Emilia blieb zurück mit einem Brief, deren Tintenspur bereits begann, in den feuchten Spuren der Regentropfen zu verlaufen. Dennoch erkannte Emilia die krakelige Handschrift ihrer Mutter Vigdis Eliassen sofort:

_Mein lieber Elizius alles gute zu deinem geburtstag!_

_Es tut mir leid das ich so plötslich gegangen bin aber dein fater hat mich gebeten zu komen. Ich konnte mich leider nicht verabschieden du und Emilia waren grade nicht da und ich wollte sofort los. Aber das mit eurem Vater hat nicht so ganz funktionirt und jetzt bin ich wieder in Norwegen. Valkyrie hat mir gesagt das ihr jetzt in England zur schule geht. Das ist schön. Trotzdem hoff ich das ihr mich in den weinachtsferien besucht! Ich würd mich sehr darüber freun! Grüse deine schwester schön von mir mein liebling! _

_Deine Mama_

Elicius hatte unrecht gehabt: Emilia war nicht wütend, als sie den Brief schließlich sinken ließ.

Nicht wütend, nur tief enttäuscht.

Diese Enttäuschung hatte nicht das Geringste mit den naiven Worten ihrer Mutter, ihrer ungelenken Schrift oder den vielen Rechtschreibfehlern in ihrem Englischen Text zu tun.

Nein.

Ihre Enttäuschung bezog sich auf etwas sehr viel grundlegenderes: Vigdis Eliassen hatte den Namen ihres einzigen Sohnes falsch geschrieben.

Nun konnte sie nachvollziehen, warum Elicius an diesem Tag so depressiv gewirkt hatte.

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** _Sorry, die Veröffentlichung hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert. Bin gerade in der Prüfungswoche (naja, jeder Student kennt den Mist ja) und fühle mich etwas gestresst. Heute habe ich mir aber mal etwas Zeit genommen und möchte auch mal ein längeren „Abschlusskommentar" schreiben. Also, was halten die Leser bisher von der Geschichte? Die Reviewzahlen sind ja leider eher beschaulich, aber ich habe gelernt, nicht mehr besonders darauf zu achten, denn nach Jahren im Fanfiction-Bereich (als Leserin und Autorin) merkt man irgendwann, dass Reviewzahlen nicht immer aussagekräftig sind. Trotzdem mag ich Reviews natürlich, denn ich diskutiere einfach gerne mit meinen Lesern und freue mich immer über ihre Anmerkungen, Theorien etc. Das fehlt mir an dieser Stelle noch etwas. Ich weiß natürlich auch, dass die meisten FF-Leser lieber Geschichten lesen, in denen Buchcharaktere auftauchen (bin selbst auch oft so) und das trifft insbesondere für diese Geschichte kaum zu (bei den Todesser-FFs ist das was anderes). Ich habe mich hier aber bewusst gegen zu viele Buchcharaktere entschieden und wollte eher auf Nebenrollen eingehen bzw. auf Thematiken (der Verbotene Wald z.B., später auch noch Professor Binns Tod), die für die Harry Potter-Bücher ebenfalls relativ wichtige Fragen beinhalten, und diese Thematiken möchte ich möglich „Canon-haft" aufgreifen (also so, dass sie zu der Buchreihe passen). Das ist natürlich nicht Jedermanns Geschmack._

_Was sagt ihr bisher zu den Charakteren? Ich persönlich bin immer mehr zu einem Emilia-Fan geworden, obwohl ich sie für eine sehr schwierige Person halte. In der Betaversion der Geschichte war mir Ulysses noch lieber, das hat sich aber irgendwann geändert. Mein heimlicher Liebling ist außerdem der Unruhestifter Garm McKinstry (ihr werdet noch sehen weshalb). _

_Und was haltet ihr von dem (Verbotenen) Wald? Er war in den letzten Kapiteln zum ersten Mal Schauplatz und es wird noch ein paar Abstecher in den Wald geben. Ich wollte wenigstens ein wenig Gruselatmosphäre schaffen und hoffe, dass es mir gelungen ist (wenigstens in den nachfolgenden Kapiteln)._

_In den Semesterferien wollte ich mich mal wieder hinsetzen und an den Titelbildern der Geschichten weiterschrauben. Vielleicht auch noch ein wenig Artwork herstellen und vor allem den finalen Teil der Todesser-Trilogie beginnen. Hoffentlich klappt das ganze, muss nämlich auch noch eine Handvoll Hausarbeiten tippen (verdammte Uni!) _


	21. Monsieur Mannequins Machenschaft

**21. Monsieur Mannequins Machenschaft**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur und ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald, geleitet von Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand, kommt es zu einem blutigen Zwischenfall, bei dem Kesselbrand einen Finger verliert. Zudem finden Emilia und ihre Freunde abseits der Wege einen mysteriösen Schädel, der auf einem Stein platziert lag. Da sie befürchten, es könnte sich hierbei um die Überreste eines Vermissten handeln, nehmen sie ihn mit und zeigen ihren Fund Professor Jarovit, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Dieser jedoch stuft die Entdeckung als unwichtig ein, da es sich lediglich um den Schädel eines unverwandelten Werwolfes handelt, nicht aber um den Schädel eines Menschen. Die genauen Fundumstände verschweigt Emilia dem Professor jedoch. Derweil zeigt sich Elicius aufgrund seiner Familienverhältnisse und seiner oft abspenstigen Mutter sehr depressiv, so dass ihn auch sein Geburtstag nicht aufheitern konnte. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Es war still an diesem frühen Donnerstagmorgen. Bloß der schwache Regen trommelte leise gegen die Fenster der Großen Halle, doch Ulysses fiel es leicht dieses Geräusch auszublenden, als er sich der Ravenclawtafel nährte. Unübersehbar war er der einzige Schüler, der sich zu dieser Stunde in der Halle befand, und auch außerhalb des Saales, in den Korridoren Hogwarts, war es still und nichts und niemand schien sich um diese Zeit rühren zu wollen. Dennoch, obwohl das bevorstehende Frühstück erst in gut einer halben Stunde serviert werden würde, waren die vier Haustische schon mit Tellern, Bechern und Besteck gedeckt worden.

Ulysses kam vor Samantha Samsons Sitzplatz zum Stehen und achtete, trotzdessen er völlig alleine war und nicht beobachtet wurde, darauf, möglichst unauffällig zu wirken: Leise schniefend, als würde er an einer Erkältung leiden, begann er, in der Tasche seiner Robe zu wühlen. Doch er zog kein Taschetuch hervor, sondern die kleine Phiole, die Garm McKinstry ihm vor kurzem zugespielt hatte. Das hinterhältige Werken des Trankes - _Monsieur Mannequins Machenschaft für mähnige Männer _- war längst nicht aus der Welt geschafft und Ulysses ahnte, dass Imperia erst dann zufrieden sein würde, wenn Samantha Samson auch das allerletzte ihrer schönen Haare ausgefallen war - und möglicherweise würde Imperia noch darüber hinaus gehen wollen.

Ulysses wusste nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Alles was er wusste, war, dass Imperia ihn erfolgreich um den Finger gewickelt hatte, nur um ihn jetzt hin- und herzuschubsen wie eine unbedeutende Schachfigur. Und zu guter Letzt war da noch Garm, der mit Argusaugen darüber zu wachen schien, dass Ulysses tat, was man von ihm verlangte.

Es war eine Misere!

Schnell zog Ulysses den Korken von der Phiole und ließ einige Tropfen des Inhaltes in Samanthas leeren Becher perlen. Er kannte die Prozedur inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass zu viel von der Flüssigkeit den Geschmack von Samanthas allmorgendlicher Tasse Schokolade verändern würde. Gestern hatte er sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie kurz den Mund verzogen hatte, als sie an ihrem heißen Getränk genippt hatte. Gestern hatte er drei oder vier Tropfen zu viel abgezählt, heute jedoch achtete er genau auf die Menge.

Als er den Saal wieder verließ, fühlte er sich weit weniger schuldig als in den Tagen zuvor. Bedeutete das, dass er sich langsam aber sicher daran gewöhnt hatte, maßgeblich für Samanthas fortschreitenden Haarverlust verantwortlich zu sein? Aus irgendeinem Grund war dieser Gedanke fast genauso schlimm wie seine Tat selbst. Reuelosigkeit empfand Ulysses als eine Art von Verbrechen - in moralischer Hinsicht - und wenn es irgendwann so weit kommen würde, dass es ihn schlichtweg nicht mehr interessierte, was er Samantha jeden Tag heimlich verabreichte, wäre er kein besserer Mensch als Garm oder Imperia selbst, so fand er.

Mit diesen besorgniserregenden Gedanken im Hinterkopf, ließ sich Ulysses auf einer Treppenstufe nieder, schlang dabei die Arme und die Knie und beschloss, einfach auf den Beginn des Frühstücks zu warten.

Doch so weit kam es nicht. Gute zehn Minuten später wurden Schritte auf der Treppe laut, die zuerst verhalten und leise waren, aber deutlich näher kamen. Als sich Ulysses schließlich umdrehte, war er kaum überrascht, Imperia zu sehen, die die zahlreichen Stufen in Richtung Große Halle emporstieg.

Er wusste, es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass sie sich in dieser Frühe über den Weg liefen.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Uly", grüßte sie ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Gesicht. An diesem Tag trug sie ihre Haare so kunstvoll hochgesteckt, wie es wohl nur die eitelsten Mädchen konnten. Daher lag die Vermutung nahe, dass sie eine ganze Weile vor den Spiegel gestanden haben musste und deshalb womöglich noch früher aufgestanden war, als Ulysses selbst.

Trotzdessen war ihr Blick klar und wach, als sie neben ihm zum Stehen kam, sich zu ihm hockte und aufmerksam betrachtete. Ulysses glaubte eine Spur von Kummer in ihren Augen zu entdecken, doch dass dieser Kummer reine Heuchelei war, begriff er nur einen Moment später.

„Uly", seufzte sie und ließ dabei den Kopf sinken, „es tut mir so leid. Garm hat mir gestern erzählt, dass er dich am Wochenende geschlagen hat. Er ist so aufbrausend, das weiß ich selbst, doch ich wollte nicht, dass er dir wehtut." Ihren sanft gesprochenen Worten folgte ein weiterer Seufzer. „Verzeih mir, Uly. Natürlich habe ich Garm dazu benutzt, dich wieder zurück zu gewinnen, damit du mir hilfst - doch nicht mittels Gewalt."

„Ich bin vielleicht noch ein Kind, Imperia", murmelte Ulysses zerknirscht, „aber ich bin nicht dumm! Du hast mir doch selbst gedroht, ich würde es bereuen, wenn ich mich weigere, Samantha Samson weiterhin den Trank unterzuschummeln. Und dass Garm mich verprügelt hat, war deine Rache. So einfach ist das. Ich habe es verstanden."

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast es nicht verstanden. Gut, ich gebe zu, dass ich sehr wohl vorhatte, dir mit Garms Hilfe ein wenig Angst einzujagen. Doch ich finde körperliche Gewalt abscheulich, deshalb -"

„Ich bin nicht dumm", sagte er wieder, diesmal mit fester Stimme. „Du belügst mich, oder? Du machst mir was vor und hoffst, ich würde darauf reinfallen. Aber das klappt nicht mehr. Du kannst mich dazu zwingen, Schülerinnen mit irgendwelchen Tränken zu vergiften, aber abgesehen davon will ich wirklich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben." Ulysses brauchte keinen besonderen Mut, um ihr diese Worte in aller Deutlichkeit mitzuteilen, nein, es sprudelte ganz einfach aus ihm hervor und nachdem er gesagt hatte, was er ihr schon immer hatte sagen wollen, fühlte er sich wie befreit. Der harte Griff des Schuldbewusstseins ließ locker.

Imperia brauchte eine Weile, ehe sie darauf antwortete. Als sie schweigend neben ihm hockte, hatte Ulysses das Gefühl, dass sie kühler und distanzierter denn je war. Sie strahlte eine Kälte aus, die es ihm unangenehm machte, ihr weiterhin so nah zu sein und am liebsten wäre er einfach von ihr abgerückt. Einen lauernden Hai neben sich zu spüren, müsste eigentlich ganz ähnlich sein, sagte sich Ulysses.

„Dann möchte ich mich wenigstens bei dir entschuldigen, Uly", bat Imperia schließlich, hob den Blick und sah ihn dabei direkt in die Augen. Wieder hatte ihr Blick etwas flehendes und wieder hatte Ulysses das Gefühl, als täuschte sie ihm diese Empfindung lediglich vor.

Imperia fasste ihn plötzlich ganz unvermittelt an den Schultern und als sie begann, sich zu ihm vorzubeugen, konnte Ulysses nicht anders, als ihr auszuweichen. Verblüfft schreckte der zurück und versuchte, sie mit beiden Händen zurückzudrängen. „Nicht!", stieß er warnend hervor.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich vorhabe", bemerkte sie.

„Du wirst mich küssen." Tatsächlich war sie ihm so nahe, dass es für ihn die einzige Erklärung war. Selbst Affen hatten beim gemeinsamen Lausen mehr Distanz.

Imperia lächelte vergnügt, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen nutzte sie ihren unverkennbaren Kraftvorteil, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn tatsächlich. Ulysses war machtlos, nicht nur, weil sie stärker war als er, nein, sein eigener Wille war ebenso machtlos wie sein Körper. Ihr heißer Atem, die weichen Lippen, Imperias Art, so leidenschaftlich zu sein, als würde sie es allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz ernst mit ihm meinen - all das war wie ein Abenteuer!

Erst, als sie seine rechte Hand griff und sie in Richtung ihrer Robe und weiterer Kleidungsschichten führte, reagierte Ulysses mit Angst.

„Warte!", sagte er, löste sich von ihren Lippen und wollte endgültig die Willensstärke aufbringen, auf Distanz zu gehen - doch wieder war Imperia schneller: Mit der freien Hand hatte sie blitzschnell seinen Kopf gegriffen und als sich ihre Finger begangen, sich schmerzhaft in seine Haare zu krallen, hatte er keine andere Wahl, als sitzen zu bleiben. Seine eigene Hand wiederum wurde von ihr auf eine Reise jenseits ihrer Bluse geschickt. Als seine Finger zum ersten Mal die Haut ihres Bauches berührten, war es Imperia, die plötzlich kurz zurückschreckte.

„Deine Hand ist furchtbar kalt", lächelte sie entschuldigend.

„Bitte hör auf damit", flehte Ulysses leise. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, sie seine Haare so fest im Griff hielt, dass er glaubte zu fühlen, wie sie sich bereits aus der Kopfhaut zu lösen begannen.

Doch Imperia gab ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass sie ihr Ziel noch nicht erreicht hatte und ließ seine Hand vollständig unter ihrer Bluse verschwinden. Ulysses` Finger erfühlten eine weiche Haut, die sich über einen schlanken Bauch spannte, doch als Imperia seine Hand weiter führte, Taille und Becken hinab, bis unter ihren Rocksaum, konnte Ulysses nicht anders, als erneut zurückzuschrecken.

„Bitte lass mich los!", jammerte er wieder und es war ihm egal, dass er sich diesmal wie ein verschreckter elfjähriger Junge anhörte - denn genau das war er schließlich! Imperia musste begreifen, dass er jung war, _zu_ jung für ihre Spiele.

„Nur ein bisschen weiter, Uly. Keine Sorge. Dir passiert nichts. Ich weiß genau, was ich tue."

„Das ist mir egal! Lass mich endlich los!"

„Aber das ist doch meine Entschuldigung, Uly. Du musst meine Entschuldigung annehmen, sonst wärst du schließlich ein Unmensch!"

„Dann bin ich halt ein Unmensch!" Ulysses wusste, dass er kurz davor war, so laut er nur konnte aufzubrüllen, nur um Imperia verstehen geben zu können, dass er eine unüberwindbare Grenze erreicht hatte. All seiner kindlichnaiven Schwärmerei zum Trotz, erschien es ihm körperlich plötzlich unerträglich, Imperia noch näher kommen zu müssen. Da war etwas in ihm - und vermutlich war es tatsächlich der kleine elfjährige Junge, der er nun mal war - der das Gefühl seiner Finger, die ihre Haut berührten, als peinlich und quälend empfand.

„Ulysses, hör mir zu!" Sie nahm ihre Hände und legte sie auf seine Wangen, so dass er gezwungen war, ihr direkt in die unglaublich hellen Augen blicken zu müssen. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst bekommen, er würde tatsächlich anfangen zu schreien, zumindest war ihre Stimme trotz aller Hektik bemüht beruhigend, als sie ihm zuraunte: „Da ist doch überhaupt nichts verwerfliches dran, Uly! Überleg doch mal: Du hast schließlich damit angefangen, oder? Wolltest du nicht unbedingt diesen Kuss von mir haben? Bist du nicht deswegen in das Krankenzimmer gegangen und hast für mich diese Tränke gestohlen?"

„Ja schon, aber-"

„Dann darfst du dich jetzt auch nicht beschweren! Du wolltest mir näher kommen und mit Nähe habe ich dich belohnt! Ist es nicht so? Hast du mir nicht gesagt, du bräuchtest kein Geld von mir, um bezahlt zu werden?"

„Schon, aber ich-"

„Ich habe das gerade alles für dich getan! Oder denkst du, ich küsse aus einer Laune heraus einen Elfjährigen, wenn es für mich nicht irgendeinen Sinn ergeben hätte? Statt also zu einem Professor zu gehen, und dich bei ihm auszuweinen, solltest du darüber nachdenken, dass du der Perversling von uns beiden bist.

„Wie bitte?" Ulysses erschrak zutiefst über Imperias so eindeutige Wortwahl. „Perversling" war etwas hässliches, etwas abstoßendes - plötzlich selbst so bezeichnet zu werden, erweckte ein unheimliches Angstgefühl in seiner Brust. Was war, wenn Imperia recht hatte? Wenn sie tatsächlich gänzlich unschuldig war und er hingegen verwerflich?

„Würdest du zu einem Professor gehen, Uly?", hakte sie spitzfindig nach. „Hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht? Was glaubst du, wird passieren, wenn du einem Professor davon erzählst, was du gerade gemacht hast?"

„Keine Ahnung!" Er war verunsichert und zu sehr damit beschäftigt, neuerliche Tränen zu bekämpfen, als dass er darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Die Professoren kennen Geschichten über dich, Uly! Die Sache mit dem angeblichen Unterhosenklau ist längst nicht vom Tisch und sicherlich hat das Gerücht bereits den Lehrertisch erreicht."

„Aber du weißt doch, dass ich keine Unterhosen gestohlen habe! _Du_ hast dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt!"

„Ganz genau!" Fast so, als wäre sie zufrieden mit seiner Schlussfolgerung, tätschelte sie lobend seine Wangen und zwinkerte dabei. „Aber ich habe kein Interesse daran, irgendwem die Wahrheit darüber zu sagen. Das ist ja das Großartige an der Sache: Mit dem vermeintlichen Höschendiebstahl im Hinterkopf, werden die Professoren zu aller erst dich zur Rechenschaft ziehen - und das zu Recht! Wie gesagt: Du hast meine Nähe gesucht und nicht umgekehrt und damit bist du der Schuldige!"

Imperias Logik war auf schmerzliche Weise sehr einleuchtend und als die einzige Reaktion, die Ulysses daraufhin blieb, war, ihre Worte stillschweigend hinzunehmen. Er hatte begriffen, dass er ein weiteres Mal in der Falle saß.

Dass seine missliche Lage selbstverschuldet war, beschämte ihn.

Imperia erhob sich, strich ihren Rock glatt und war gütig genug, ein Taschetuch aus ihrer Robe hervorzuziehen, das sie ihm überließ. Noch bevor Ulysses auch nur die dicksten Tränen aus seinen Augen gewischt hatte, hatte Imperia bereits kehrtgemacht und war aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Während des Frühstückes hatte Ulysses zum ersten Mal in seinem bisherigen Leben das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, die viel zitierte Appetitlosigkeit kennen zu lernen. Zuvor hatte er sich nie vorstellen können, dass es Menschen geben könnte, die tatsächlich köstliches Essen verschmähen konnten, nur weil eine so bedeutungslose Instanz wie die _Emotionen_ verrückt spielten.

Doch so bedeutungslos wie stets angenommen schien die Gefühlswelt doch nicht zu sein: Während Ulysses` Kopf damit beschäftigt war, mit dem Chaos an Empfindungen und Schuldgefühlen fertig zu werden, schien sein Magen wie betäubt. Das Fassungsvermögen seines Körpers musste so sehr von negativen Dingen in Beschlag genommen worden zu sein, dass es selbst für ein leckeres Schokoladen-Haselnuss-Hörnchen kein Platz mehr gab.

Tapfer wartete Ulysses also, bis das Frühstück beendet war und sich die Lehrer begannen, von ihren Plätzen zu erheben, ehe er sein nicht angerührtes Frühstück von sich schob und mitsamt seinen Klassenkameraden und den Erstklässlern aus Slytherin das Schloss in Richtung der Gewächshäuser verließ.

Doch dort angekommen, fand er nicht wirklich die erhoffte Zerstreuung, sondern wurde augenblicklich mit dem nächsten Problem konfrontiert. Eine leicht designiert wirkende Professor Sprout klärte die Schüler gleich nach Beginn des Unterrichts mit einer Unannehmlichkeit auf: „Wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, gab es am Wochenende eine kleine `Reinemachaktion´." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Sprout der Reihe nach auf blankgeputzte Bäumchen, Sträucher und einem entstaubten Regal, in dem Keramiktöpfe nach Größe, Form und Verzierung geordnet waren - von der kitschigen Dekoration einmal abgesehen, die nicht nur das Regal, sondern das gesamte Gewächshaus in Beschlag genommen zu haben schien.

„Eine `Reinemachaktion´?", harkte Humphrey Belcher kritisch nach.

„Madam Burgunder und ihre Mädchen haben mir unter die Arme gegriffen", berichtete Professor Sprout, nicht ohne jedoch sehr zerknirscht dabei zu klingen. Ulysses vermutete, dass die groß angelegte Putzerei keineswegs eine Idee von Sprout gewesen sein konnte, die sich bisher in ihrem Gewächshaus und mit ihren dreckigen Fingernägeln und der erdigen Duftnote offenbar recht wohl gefühlt zu haben schien.

„Allerdings", fuhr Sprout fort, „gab es eine kleine Verwechslung im Zuge der Aktion. Leider hat man eure Töpfe, in denen ihr die Saat für eure Projekte ausgesät habt, - nun ja - _kontaminiert_."

„Was meint sie damit?", wollte Ulysses wissen und wandte sich dabei leise an seine Gruppenmitglieder.

Victoria stieß ein verächtliches Schnaufen aus. „Das bedeutet", erklärte sie mit heftigem Groll in der Stimme, „dass Madam Burgunder ihre Finger nicht von unserem Projekt lassen konnte und irgendein fremdländisches Saatgut in unseren Topf hat fallenlassen. Zusammen mit irgendeinem fiesen Dünger."

Die anderen Mädchen aus Ulysses` Gruppe - Rubeta, Arachne und Coco Mahiri - bestätigten Victorias` Hiobsbotschaft mit ernstem Kopfnicken und noch ernsteren Gesichtsausdrücken. Auch Elicius wusste etwas zu der Geschichte beizutragen: „Es hat nicht nur unsere Gruppe erwischt, sondern auch die beiden anderen Projekte. Aber in unseren Topf hat Burgunder den gesamten restlichen Inhalt versenkt, der noch in der Papiertüte mit dem Saatgut übrig war - und das war nicht gerade wenig!"

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", seufzte Humphrey.

„Ärmel hochkrempeln und anfangen, das ganze fremde Zeug aus dem Topf zu picken", erklärte Victoria und ließ ihren Worten Taten folgen, indem sie sich tatsächlich die Ärmel hochschob und begann, nach Burgunders Saatgut zu fahnden. Ulysses war nicht begeistert von dieser Sisyphusarbeit, dennoch half er so gut es ging mit, und bald darauf sah man sämtliche Schüler der drei Gruppen tief über ihre jeweiligen Töpfe gebeugt die Erde aussieben.

Leider war diese höchst eintönige Arbeit die perfekte Gelegenheit für Ulysses` Probleme, um erneut in seinem Kopf herumzuspuken. Diesmal jedoch drehten sich seine Gedanken nicht um Imperia, sondern vielmehr um Elicius, der von Tag zu Tag elendiger dreinblicken zu schien. Ob das etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Ulysses seinen Geburtstag mehr oder weniger vergessen hatte?

Ulysses musste daran denken, dass es noch vor kurzem tatsächlich sein Plan gewesen war, Elicius` Geburtstag gekonnt zu ignorieren, doch nun bereute er es, jemals einem solchen Gedankengang in seinem Kopf beherbergt zu haben - Gedanken, die seinen Kopf wahrscheinlich ebenso _kontaminiert_ hatten, wie Burgunders fremdes Saatgut. Und überhaupt konnte er inzwischen kaum mehr nachvollziehen, was er einst an Elicius und Emilia so unausstehlich gefunden hatte. Dass sie „Eindringlinge" in seinem Elternhaus gewesen waren, erschien ihm nun, da er mit ihnen in Hogwarts und somit auf neutralem Boden lebte, als ein ausgesprochen schlechter Grund für seine Antipathie.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde hatten sie es mit vereinten Kräften geschafft und die Saat aus der Muttererde gesiebt, so dass ihr Blausäurenessel-Schattenhüpfkraut-Keimling den großen Topf wieder für sich alleine hatte und sich nun wahrscheinlich an den Dünger erfreuen würde, den Burgunder hinzubegeben hatte. Elicius schlug das entnommene Saatgut sorgfältig in etwas Pergament ein, bevor er sich von seinem Platz erhob und sich zum Mülleimer aufmachte, der am Eingang stand. Ulysses beschloss, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, über seinen Schatten zu springen und sich endlich einem klärenden Gespräch zu stellen. „Klärende Gespräche" hatte er zuvor zwar immer als Erwachsenenkram abgetan, doch heute fühlte er sich definitiv erwachsen genug, um sein Glück damit zu versuchen. Doch als er Elicius schließlich eingeholt hatte, bemerkte er, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung davon hatte, wie man ein solches Gespräch am Besten einleiten sollte.

Vielleicht wäre es klüger erstmal klein anzufangen, weswegen Ulysses mit einem lang gestreckten „Äähm?", begann und sich dann dazu hinreißen ließ, eine äußerst unwichtige Frage bezüglich eines äußerst unwichtigen Themas zu stellen: „Wieso hast du das Zeug eigentlich mit Pergament umwickelt?"

Elicius wandte sich milde überrascht zu ihm um, während er sich zu fragen schien, weswegen Ulysses ihm quer durchs Gewächshaus gefolgt war, nur um sich etwas über Pergament erklären zu lassen.

Ulysses kam sich bereits jetzt ziemlich dumm vor.

„Nun ja", begann Elicius seine Antwort zögerlich zu formulieren, „ich dachte mir, dass es vielleicht nicht so gut wäre, fremdes Saatgut einfach so wegzuwerfen. Der Mülleimer wird schließlich auf dem Komposthaufen hinter dem Gewächshaus geleert und da könnte das Zeug hier leicht Wurzeln schlagen."

„Und das Pergament hilft dagegen?", wollte Ulysses wissen.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber es brennt nun mal besser", erklärte Elicius ohne jeden Witz in der Stimme, während er die Pergamentkugel mitsamt der Saat auf einen der Tische legte, seinen Zauberstab hervorzog und es ohne große Anstrengung entfachte. Sehr schnell hatte sich die kleine Flamme durch das Material gefressen, bis nicht mehr übrig war als faserige Asche, die Elicius mit der Hand in den Mülleimer schob.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dir über so etwas Gedanken machst." Mehr wusste Ulysses nicht darüber zu sagen, besser gesagt wollte er nicht aussprechen, dass er dieses weitsichtige Verhalten für einen zwölfjährigen Jungen sehr eigenartig empfand. Er selbst wäre wohl in fünfzig Jahren nicht auf die Idee gekommen, einen Komposthaufen vor fremdländischen Pflänzchen zu beschützen.

Elicius sah ihn lange und mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht an. Es dämmerte Ulysses, wie groß und drahtig der Junge im Vergleich zu ihm war und es fühlte sich plötzlich sehr eingeschüchtert und kindisch. Sein „Klärendes Gespräch" war in weite Ferne gerückt; Ulysses wusste, dass er aus eigener Kraft nicht in der Lage sein würde, den Mund aufzumachen.

Aber das brauchte er auch gar nicht.

Denn es war Elicius selbst, der damit begann. Mit einem kaum zu übersehenden zornigen Funkeln in den dunklen Augen sagte er: „Du hattest doch sicherlich irgendetwas vor, als du dich entschlossen hast, mir zum Mülleimer zu folgen?", fragte er berechnend.

„Ich - ähm - wollte dir zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Das heißt natürlich, _nachträglich_ gratulieren." Und um seinen leer klingenden Worten etwas Unterstützung zu verschaffen, schnappte sich Ulysses die Hand des anderen und schüttelte sie.

Elicius entzog sich ihm nicht, doch seine Mimik machte unmissverständlich klar, wie wenig er von der Gratulation hielt. „Mein Geburtstag", erinnerte er kühl, „ist schon ein paar Tage her. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was das soll: zuerst ignorierst du meine Schwester und mich über Wochen hinweg und jetzt auf einmal -"

„Ich weiß!", schnitt ihm Ulysses verlegen das Wort ab. „Ich weiß … das war dumm von mir. Ich hätte euch nicht so ignorieren sollen. Natürlich war ich wütend, als eure Großtante euch plötzlich in unserem Haus abgeladen hat - ich bin immer wütend, wenn fremde Kinder bei uns wohnen! Aber ich hab`s übertrieben. Denn eigentlich hatte ich nie etwas gegen euch persönlich, ich war bloß trotzig und - nun ja - beleidigt. Meine Mutter hatte schon schlimmere Kinder aufgenommen, aber dir und Emilia hätte ich eigentlich eine Chance geben sollen, anstatt euch aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Aufmerksam schien Elicius den reumütigen Worten gelauscht zu haben, aber in seinem Gesicht konnte Ulysses keine Spur von Verständnis entdecken. Vielmehr sah der Junge aus Slytherin genauso kränklich und distanziert aus wie in den Tagen zuvor, distanziert genug, um Ulysses` Entschuldigung offenbar ungerührt abzutun.

Ahnungslos, wie er sich gegenüber Elicius` schwer zu deutenden Reaktion am Besten verhalten könnte, setzte Ulysses einen fragenden Blick auf. „Was ist nun?", erkundigte er sich in aller Vorsicht. „Was sagst du dazu?"

Überraschenderweise wurde Elicius` Gesicht daraufhin weicher und mit einer optimistischen Einstellung hätte man vielleicht sogar ein schmales Lächeln erkennen können, als der Junge schließlich sagte: „Woher kommt deine plötzliche Erkenntnis eigentlich?"

Auch Ulysses hätte gerne eine einleuchtende Antwort auf diese Frage gehabt. Er selbst glaubte bloß zu ahnen, dass das Bedürfnis seine Weste wieder weiß zu waschen, mit den allgegenwärtigen Problemen und seiner Mitschuld im Fall Imperia Malfoy zusammenhing. Aber sicher konnte er sich diesbezüglich nicht sein. Vielleicht lag es auch schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass Elicius und Emilia es nun wirklich nicht verdient hatten, von ihm übergangen zu werden, zumal sie von ihrer Familie offenbar nie besser behandelt worden waren. Ihre Mutter hatte sie - nicht zum ersten Mal! - einfach im Stich gelassen und war mit einem Mann durchgebrannt, und Ulysses konnte nicht behaupten, an dieser Stelle kein Mitleid für die Eliassen-Geschwister zu verspüren.

Letzteres berichtete Ulysses. Zwar ließ er Begriffe wie „Mitleid" und „im Stich gelassen" aus und formulierte seine Erklärung auch sonst etwas neutraler, doch setzte er alles daran, dass Elicius seine Gedanken nachvollziehen konnte.

„Eigentlich hatte ich immer geglaubt", antwortete Elicius daraufhin, „dass dein Verhalten irgendwie mit deiner Trotzigkeit zusammenhängt…"

„Na ja … das ist auf jeden Fall auch nicht verkehrt", gab Ulysses kleinlaut zu.

Doch Elicius fuhr unbeirrt fort, ohne darauf einzugehen: „Aber ich glaube, dass du die Situation mit unserer Mutter nicht ganz nachvollziehen kannst. Ich meine, du kennst sie schließlich nicht, und der Kram, den unsere Großtante über sie erzählt hat, ist völlig übertrieben. Vigdis ist keine schlechte Mutter. Natürlich ist sie auch nicht die beste Mutter der Welt, aber sie hat sich immer um uns gekümmert."

„Aber ich dachte, sie sei plötzlich verschwunden und hätte euch ganz allein gelassen?", hakte Ulysses nach, ohne dabei seine Verblüffung verbergen zu können.

Elicius kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und atmete heftig aus, fast so, als ob die kritischen Worte bei ihm starke Schmerzen ausgelöst hätten. Dann antwortete er bemüht: „Die meisten verstehen nicht, dass Vigdis sehr, sehr verliebt ist. Sie liebt unseren Vater so sehr, dass sie manchmal ein wenig - nun ja - albern und unvernünftig ist. Manchmal verschwindet sie halt, weil sie es ohne ihn nicht mehr aushält, aber das ist nicht so schlimm, verstehst du? Emilia und ich können wirklich sehr gut auf uns alleine aufpassen und wir wissen ja, dass unsere Mutter irgendwann wiederkommt."

Es dämmerte Ulysses, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Natürlich empfand er, trotz Elicius` vehementer Verteidigung, Vigdis Eliassens Verhalten als grundsätzlich falsch, denn er wusste, dass eine gute Mutter ihre Kinder nicht einmal einen halben Tag unangekündigt alleine gelassen hätte, geschweige denn mehrere Wochen. Andererseits schien es Elicius und Emilia dennoch gut zu gehen, was vielleicht bedeutete, dass zwei Zwölfjährige tatsächlich in der Lage waren, auf sich gestellt ein halbwegs normales Leben zu führen.

Dass Ulysses sich ein solches Leben dennoch nicht vorstellen konnte, lag vielleicht nur daran, dass er selbst ein verwöhntes Einzelkind aus gutem Hause und mit einer ewig umsorgenden Mutter war - also war er sicherlich nicht der Richtige, um sich über das Dasein der Eliassens vorurteilsfrei eine Meinung bilden zu können.

„Außerdem", fuhr Elicius fort, „hat Vigdis meine Schwester und mich eingeladen, die Weihnachtsferien bei ihr zu verbringen. Sie ist nämlich wieder zurück in Norwegen. Vielleicht bleiben wir auch da. Ich meine, vielleicht für immer. Dann gehe ich einfach dort zur Schule."

„Ich dachte, Emilia sei aus der Norwegischen Zauberschule geschmissen worden?", fragte Ulysses verwirrt. „Würde man sie denn trotzdem wieder dort aufnehmen?"

Elicius winkte ab. „Dass wird sicherlich funktionieren. Nein, dass wird _ganz bestimmt_ funktionieren! So streng sind die nicht, als dass sie Emilia keine zweite Chance geben würden, schließlich hat sogar Hogwarts Emilia aufgenommen."

Dennoch kam Ulysses nicht umhin, Elicius` Idee als sehr zweifelhaft einstufen zu müssen und zudem fragte er sich, warum der Slytherin plötzlich so gelöst und unkritisch zu sein schien, wo er vor kurzem noch so elendig gewirkt hatte.

Dummerweise war Ulysses nach der seelischen Berg- und Talfahrt neugierig genug, um seine Vorsicht über Bord zu werfen und geradeheraus nachzuhaken: „Sieht Emilia das denn genauso wie du? Irgendwie hatte ich immer das Gefühl, sie würde eure Mutter quasi hassen oder so."

Bereits während es aus ihm heraussprudelte, bereute Ulysses seine Worte zutiefst. _Hassen_ war ein gefährlich starker Begriff, vor allem, wenn er für eine Mutter bestimmt war.

Und Elicius schien diesbezüglich der gleichen Meinung zu sein, denn sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich merklich, als er die Brauen zusammenzog und seine Augen sich verschmälerten. „Ich sagte doch, dass du davon _keine Ahnung _hast, Ulysses!", erinnerte er ihn grob. „Zugegeben, vielleicht führen wir kein so tolles Leben wie deine Familie, denn wir haben nun mal nicht viel Geld und kein großes Haus, aber dass heißt nicht, dass wir nicht zusammenhalten!"

„Hey, ich rede überhaupt gar nicht davon, wer wie viel Geld oder so hat!", erwiderte Ulysses, der nicht verhindern konnte, dass Elicius` plötzliche Aggression ihn anstachelte. Wie ein Pendel, dass von einer Seite zur anderen schwang, fühlte er sich wie infiziert vom Zorn des anderen. So fuhr er fort: „Aber du kannst nun mal nicht verhindern, dass es den Leuten komisch vorkommt, wenn sie zu hören kriegen, dass eine Mutter für einige Wochen verschwindet!", sagte er gereizt und funkelte Elicius dabei an. Plötzlich hatte er seine Meinung sehr genau vor Augen und auch keine Scheu mehr, sie auszusprechen. „Gut, vielleicht ist eure Mutter schwer verliebt in jemanden, aber das ist doch kein Grund dafür, seine Kinder tage- und wochenlang alleine zu lassen. Und ich glaube, Emilia hat das besser verstanden als du!"

Ulysses selbst hatte es besser verstanden als Elicius, oder war sich dessen zumindest sehr sicher. Seine hart klingende Meinung jedoch beruhte auf einer Erfahrung, die er selbst gemacht hatte: Bis vor kurzem war er hals über kopf in Imperia Malfoy verliebt gewesen und trotz dieser gewaltigen Zuneigung hatte er nicht den Blick für das Wesentliche verloren und sein Gewissen verraten: Wäre er reuelos gewesen, er hätte alles für Imperia getan und dafür tausend Küsse in Empfang genommen … - doch stattdessen hatte er Reue gezeigt, gegen Imperias Oberhand gekämpft und verloren. Dennoch war seine Niederlage unendlich viel wertvoller, als eine gewissenlose Marionette zu sein. Vigdis Eliassen hingegen schien genau das darzustellen: Statt für ihre Kinder da zu sein, trachtete sie nach der Liebe eines Mannes und vergaß darüber alles andere.

Und das war es, so wurde Ulysses in diesem Moment bewusst, was er so an dieser Frau, die er nie gesehen hatte, hasste und warum er Mitleid mit Elicius und Emilia verspürte

Mitleid hin oder her, Elicius schien nach diesen heftigen Worten tatsächlich mit den Gedanken zu spielen, zuzuschlagen. Zumindest ballte er seine rechte Faust gefährlich und seine dunklen Augen durchbohrten Ulysses wie einen Todfeind. Doch ob er tatsächlich so weit gegangen wäre, handgreiflich zu werden, sollte Ulysses nie erfahrenen: Professor Sprout hatte den Kopf gehoben, sich umgesehen und die beiden Jungen abseits der übrigen Schüler entdeckt. „Was tut ihr beiden denn dort?", rief sie eine Spur ungeduldig aber noch immer verblüffend freundlich. „Kommt her! Ich bin gerade dabei, eurer Gruppe etwas über die richtige Pflege eures Zuchtprojektes zu erzählen und ich will nicht alles doppelt sagen müssen."

Innerlich sehr erleichtert für diese Form der Ablenkung wandte sich Ulysses ab. Als er Elicius den Rücken zugewandt hatte, atmete er einen langen Zug Luft aus - ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit voller Anspannung den Atem angehalten hatte.

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Schande über mich! Mal wieder habe ich länger gebraucht um das Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. Nach dem ganzen Unistress bin ich jetzt öfters mal unterwegs und habe nicht immer Internet zur Verfügung. Zum Kapitel: Imperia und Ulysses … tja … vielleicht scheiden sich bei diesem Kapitel die Geister, als sich die beiden etwas näher gekommen sind (oder wie auch immer man das bezeichnen möchte). Ich war mir bis zuletzt auch nicht sicher, ob ich die Sache nicht etwas umschreiben will und somit „entschärfe". Andererseits wollte ich bei dieser speziellen Geschichte zwischen ihnen auch keine halbe Sachen machen, denn Imperia ist in ihrer Art einfach sehr extrem und anormal. Leider gibt es solche Personen auch im wirklichen Leben (wenn auch nicht gerade oft).

** Dark Odium:** Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews! Ja, Ulysses ist noch sehr jung für dieses Mädcheninteresse. Tatsächlich kenne ich aber einige Leute, die schon mit elf Jahren diese ersten Erfahrungen gemacht haben. Aber in diesem Kapitel zeigt sich auch, dass er sich für weitere Erfahrungen noch nicht bereit fühlt und zurückschreckt.

** All:** Vielen Dank auch für die anderen Reviews!


	22. Eisschwan tödlich verunglückt

**22. Eisschwan - tödlich verunglückt**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur und ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald, geleitet von Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand, kommt es zu einem blutigen Zwischenfall, bei dem Kesselbrand einen Finger verliert. Zudem finden Emilia und ihre Freunde abseits der Wege einen mysteriösen Schädel, der auf einem Stein platziert lag. Da sie befürchten, es könnte sich hierbei um die Überreste eines Vermissten handeln, nehmen sie ihn mit und zeigen ihren Fund Professor Jarovit, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Dieser jedoch stuft die Entdeckung als unwichtig ein, da es sich lediglich um den Schädel eines unverwandelten Werwolfes handelt, nicht aber um den Schädel eines Menschen. Die genauen Fundumstände verschweigt Emilia dem Professor jedoch. Derweil zeigt sich Elicius aufgrund seiner Familienverhältnisse und seiner oft abspenstigen Mutter sehr depressiv, so dass ihn auch sein Geburtstag nicht aufheitern konnte. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Emilias Leben begann sich immer mehr dadurch auszuzeichnen, dass es überdurchschnittlich blamabel war; Blamabel in einer ganz besonderen Hinsicht war allerdings ihr Schulleben, denn das erschien ihr geradezu als sprichwörtlich _verhext_.

Emilia war vom Pech verfolgt und es brauchte keine schwarzen Katzen und zerbrochene Spiegel, um das erkennen zu können.

Am Freitagmorgen, während einer Doppelstunde bei Professor Jarovit, hätte es eigentlich kaum zu einer eklatanten Situation kommen können, denn die Schüler sollten die Zeit dazu nutzen, sich einen Text über die verschiedenen Totengeister Europas und ihrer Abwehr durchzulesen und zu verinnerlichen, während sich Professor Jarovit damit beschäftigte, mit einem Glas voller seltener Fliegen und Würmer zu liebäugeln, von denen er behauptete, er würde sie nach dem Unterricht als Angelköder verwenden. Emilia war sich allerdings sicher, dass er all das Gewürm einfach selbst futtern würde und das die Anglerei bloß ein Alibi für seine kulinarischen Ausschweifungen war.

Doch das Pech verfolgte Emilia selbst beim Bücherlesen: Etwas gelangweilt von den zähen Bandwurmsätzen hatte sie damit begonnen, ihren Zauberstab zwischen ihren Fingern kreisen zu lassen, während sie die im Buch aufgeführte Liste bewährter Abwehrzauber vor sich hin murmelte. Und genau dieses Murmeln musste ihr Zauberstab zum Anlass genommen zu haben, plötzlich durchzudrehen: Mit einem Mal riss er sich von Emilia los und schoss wie ein rotglühender Pfeil und schnurgerade in Richtung Tafel und traf dabei Sybill Trelawney, die ganz vorne in der ersten Reihe gesessen hatte, am Kopf.

Sybill schrie entsetzt und sprang von ihrem Platz auf, während der Zauberstab noch immer in ihren struppigen Haaren festzukleben schien. „Was ist das?", schluchzte sie.

„Es tut mir leid!", rief Emilia quer durch den Klassenraum.

„Oh, es brennt!", rief Sybill und hielt sich den Kopf. „Was immer es ist, es brennt wie Feuer!"

Währenddessen hatte sich Professor Jarovit mit größtmöglicher Langsamkeit ebenfalls von seinem Platz erhoben, kam näher und sah sich das Spektakel einige Sekunden lang in aller Ruhe und mit hinter dem Rücken gefalteten Händen an. „Interessant", sagte er schließlich. „Meines Wissens wurde noch nie etwas über die Auswirkungen des Lemures-Austreibungs-Zauber bei lebenden Personen publiziert. Vielleicht sollte ich mich heute daran setzen und einen Bericht darüber schreiben?" sinnierte er. „Sagen Sie, Ms. Trelawney, würden sie den Schmerz eher als brennendheiß, brennendkalt, scharf oder ätzend bezeichnen?"

„Brennendheiß _und _ätzend!", jammerte Sybill und warf ihrem Professor einen flehenden Hundeblick quer durch ihre gewaltigen Brillengläser zu. Noch immer saß ihr der Zauberstab sprichwörtlich im Nacken, glühte rot und spuckte die wütendsten Funken.

„Natürlich helfe ich Ihnen", versprach Jarovit, zog mit gemächlicher Alterslahmheit seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor und schaltete den anderen durch eine kleine Berührung aus, so dass dieser klackernd zu Boden fiel.

Sybill rieb sich missmutig den Kopf.

„Sie waren also dafür verantwortlich, Ms. Eliassen?", erkundigte sich Jarovit an Emilia gewandt. „Sie haben doch nicht etwa mit ihrem Zauberstab gespielt, während sie Zaubersprüche vor sich hingemurmelt haben?"

Voll und ganz ertappt senkte Emilia den Blick. „Ich fürchte, genau so ist es passiert", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Das hätte weitaus schlimmere Folgen haben können", erinnerte Jarovit und fügte mit einem deplatzierten netten Lächeln hinzu: „Bis Morgenfrüh werden Sie mir zwanzig Zoll Pergament damit beschrieben haben, was sie aus diesem Unfall gelernt haben. Ich erwarte großartige Zitate aus den gängigen Sicherheitsvorschriften für Magier und obendrauf gerne noch ein paar Sätze über unsere moralische Verantwortung im Gebrauch mit Zauberstäben. Legen Sie mir die Strafarbeit einfach vor meine Bürotür."

„Ja natürlich, Professor", seufzte Emilia.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ironischerweise versprach ausgerechnet der sonst so verhasste Benimmunterricht eine rettende Insel an diesem katastrophalen Freitag zu werden, denn hier erwartete man von Emilia zumindest kein Herumgefuchtel mit dem Zauberstab. Doch dass Gevatter Pechsträhne sie auch hier heimsuchen würde, wurde Emilia spätestens in dem Augenblick bewusst, als Madam Burgunder mit viel Begeisterung in der Stimme ein kleines Rollenspiel vorschlug, um die Mädchen an die „stressigen Situationen" zu gewöhnen, die man an festlichen Dinnerabenden zu erwarten hatte.

Zu diesem Zweck hatte Madam Burgunder einen großen, runden Tisch in ihrem Klassenzimmer aufstellen und von Hauselfen decken lassen. Nun lagen Porzellanteller, Weingläser und silbernes Besteck auf einer königsblauen Spitzentischdecke bereit, kunstvoll ausgeleuchtet von einigen Kerzen und einem Kronleuchter.

„Setzen Sie sich, Mädchen", forderte Madam Burgunder sie alle auf und nahm selbst auf einem der Stühle Platz, der unter ihrem Gewicht protestierend ächzte.

Beim Anblick dieses opulent gedeckten Tisches bekam Emilia Appetit, doch bevor sie endlich etwas essbares serviert bekommen würden, wollte Madam Burgunder offenbar erst ihr aller Wissen abfragen.

„Was fällt Ihnen an meinem Tisch auf?", erkundigte sie sich mit kokettem Blinzeln.

Agnes Pillsworth wusste eine Antwort. „Zuallererst fällt mir natürlich die Tischdecke auf", sagte sie. „Sie ist blau und nicht gerade schlicht. Das scheint mir mit Absicht so ausgewählt worden zu sein."

„Korrekt."

„Das Besteck und die Kerzenständer sind aus Silber, die Kerzen selbst sind Zartblau", fuhr Agnes fort. „Das sind alles sehr kühle Farben. Nun … und die Weingläser scheinen Weißweingläser zu sein. Außerdem fehlen Blumen zur Dekoration, stattdessen steht eine Eisskulptur in der Mitte."

Tatsächlich schmückte ein eisiger Schwan, der einen ebenso eisigen Fisch im Schnabel hielt - der Fisch hielt darüber hinaus eine echte Zitronenscheibe in seinem Maul - den Tisch und war offenbar so verhext, dass er, trotz der ewigen Kaminfeuerwärme in Burgunders Klassenzimmer, nicht schmolz.

„Oh, ich glaube, ich weiß was heute kredenzt wird!", entfuhr es Agnes. „Natürlich, ich hätte früher darauf kommen müssen. Diese Farbwahl, die Weißweingläser, das Besteck und noch dazu diese Skulptur! Das alles war Hinweis genug!"

„Nicht so voreilig, Ms. Pillsworth", mahnte Burgunder ihre eifrige Schülerin mit einem Lächeln. „Dass Sie mir auf die Schliche gekommen sind, verwundert nicht. Die Frage ist, ob andere Schülerinnen mit der selben Kombinationsgabe und Geschick beschenkt worden sind wie Sie. Fragen wir zum Beispiel einmal Ms. Eliassen. Ms. Eliassen, was denken Sie wird heute serviert?"

Emilia wurde schlagartig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Zuvor hatte sie hungrig den Eisschwan angestiert, in der verrückten Hoffnung, er würde zum Leben erwachen und fertig zubereitet und saftig auf ihren Teller fliegen. Und als Burgunder sich nach dem heutigen Menü erkundigte, antwortete Emilia stumpf ihrem leeren Magen entsprechend mit: „Schwanhahn mit Backobst."

Burgunder rümpfte die Nase. „Ms. Eliassen, denken Sie nicht, dass ich anders dekoriert und gedeckt hätte, gebe es heute Schwan? Eine solch kühle Farbwahl passt doch nun wirklich nicht zu einer königlichen Mahlzeit wie den Schwan. Und übrigens heißt es auch nicht `Schwanhahn´ sondern allerhöchstens `Schwanerpel´."

„Dürfte ich die Frage auflösen, Madam?", erkundigte sich Agnes zuckersüß.

„Aber natürlich, meine Gute."

Und so feierlich, als hätte sie selbst die Speise entsonnen und zubereitet, verkündete Agnes den übrigen Mädchen: „Heute Abend wird Fisch serviert." Dem fügte sie noch gänzlich unbescheiden hinzu: „Eindeutig zu erkennen an der echten Zitronenscheibe im Maul der Eisforelle und an den Fischmessern."

Emilia warf einen ratlosen Blick auf ihr Besteck, verblüfft darüber, dass es so nutzlose Dinge wie Fischbesteck zu geben schien, wo der Mensch doch nicht viel mehr brauchte als stinknormale Löffel, Messer und Gabeln.

Madam Burgunder sparte nicht an Lob, um die ach-so-fabelhafte Agnes Pillsworth in all ihrem Glanz hervorzuheben, so dass Emilia umso erleichterter war, als endlich eine handvoll Hauselfen auftauchte, um sich nach den Wünschen der Gäste zu erkundigen. Die Auswahl bestand aus Blauforelle, Lachs und Seezunge. Emilia entschied sich für die Seezunge.

Während sie darauf warten mussten, dass die Hauselfen ihnen Speise und Getränke auftischen würden, versüßte Burgunder ihnen die Warterei leider mit weiteren Benimmregeln.

„Natürlich könnten wir uns nun in Geduld üben", zwitscherte sie. „Doch wäre dies ein echtes Dinner, sollten wir uns die Zeit nutzbar machen. Normalerweise nutzt eine Dame von Welt nun die Gelegenheit, sich von den übrigen Gästen zu entschuldigen und im Bad ihr Erscheinungsbild zu prüfen und wenn nötig zu erneuern. Deswegen ist es unerlässlich, dass Sie Ihre wichtigsten Utensilien immer bei sich tragen, denn ich kann Ihnen aus Erfahrung verraten, dass es kaum eine unangenehme Situation gibt, als mit eventuell abstehenden Haaren oder verschmierten Lippenstift einen Heiratsantrag entgegenzunehmen."

Agnes Pillsworth machte eine ruckartige Bewegung mit der Hand, als ob sie nichts lieber getan hätte, als sich diese Weisheit irgendwo zu notieren, wohingegen Emilia derweil so unauffällig wie möglich versuchte, sich unter dem Tisch die Schuhe zuzubinden, was angesichts der wallenden und schier allgegenwärtigen Tischdecke eine Kunst für sich war.

Burgunders Gefasel über die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens - damenhaftes Grätenentfernen aus dem Mund und eine Aufzählung eisbrechender Konversationsthemen - begleitete die Mädchen während des gesamten Essens. Aus diesem Grund war Emilia erleichtert, als sich sowohl ihr Dinner als auch die Unterrichtszeit im allgemeinen dem Ende entgegenneigten. Als schließlich auch das letzte Mädchen ihren Fisch verputzt hatte, entließ Burgunder sie aus ihrer Obhut und wünschte ihnen ein angenehmes Wochenende. Emilia konnte es kaum erwarten, aus dem Klassenzimmer zu kommen. Zum einen würde sie ihre Lehrerin nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen können, zum anderen wollte sie den Rest des Tages nutzen, um ihren gewaltigen Stapel an Hausaufgaben abzuarbeiten.

Und es war genau diese Eile, die ihre Pechsträhne erneut über sie hinein brechen ließ: Kaum hatte sich Emilia in Richtung Tür gewandt, spürte sie einen Widerstand an ihrem Bein und bereits im nächsten Moment hörte sie es hinter sich lautstark klirren und scheppern.

Burgunder und einige der Mädchen schrien auf, die einen empört, die anderen entsetzt.

Mit der vagen Befürchtung, sie selbst könnte dafür verantwortlich sein, wandte sich Emilia in Richtung des Tisches und sah zu ihrem Schrecken Geschirr, Gläser und den den Rest des opulenten Krimskrams am Boden liegen. Das meiste war zerbrochen, doch am schlimmsten erging es wohl der Eisskulptur, von der nicht mehr übrig war, als glitzernde, glasartige Bruchstücke, die sich unter die echten Weinglasscherben gemischt hatten.

Grund für das ganze Chaos war die Tischdecke, an der man offenbar mit zu viel Wucht gezogen und so alles darauf zu Boden befördert hatten - und Burgunders vor Wut bebender Zeigefinger, der ausgerechnet auf Emilia deutete, gab weiteren Anlass zur Sorge.

„Sehen Sie was Sie gemacht haben, Sie tollpatschiges Ding!", gewitterte sie ganz und gar undamenhaft. „Sie haben die Tischdecke an Ihren Schuh geknotet!"

Emilia blickte an sich herunter und tatsächlich entdeckte sie den königsblauen Stoffsaum, der mit ihren Schnürsenkeln verflochten war. Das musste passiert sein, als sie sich heimlich ihre Schuhe zugebunden hatte.

Die Strafarbeit, die Emilia für dieses Missgeschick aufbekam, lautete, einen Aufsatz über die „Entwicklung der Knotenkunst per Zauberkraft" zu verfassen, mit besonderem Augenmerk auf die Rolle der Frau innerhalb dieser Entwicklung. Emilia bezweifelte, dass man in der Hogwartsbibliothek irgendetwas über ein solch grenzenlos unwichtiges Thema finden würde.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Kurze Zeit später in der Bibliothek wanderte Emilia zwischen den Regalen umher, um sich mit nützlichen Büchern für den Tag und für den bevorstehenden Hausaufgabenakkord zu versorgen. In der Abteilung „Magie für Haus und Hof" stieß sie auf das Buch _Kleine Chronologie der Haushaltszauber_, dessen Titel irreführend war, denn es war mit immerhin über zweitausend Seiten alles andere als klein. Emilia zog es hervor und studierte das Inhaltsverzeichnis, bis sie auf ein viel versprechendes Kapitel stieß, dass sich ganz alleine um Schuhe zu drehen schien - hier würde sie sicherlich etwas finden, dass ihr bei ihrem Knotenaufsatz weiterhelfen würde.

Nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt, wo sie die _Kleine Chronologie der Haushaltszauber_ aufgestöbert hatte, lenkte ein dicker Wälzer mit quietschrosafarbenen Einband die Blicke geradezu auf sich. Goldene Lettern verrieten den Titel des Werkes: _Höfische Manier in horizontalen Lebenslagen_

An sich verriet ihr der Titel nicht viel, nur der Autorenname ließ Emilia geradezu den Atem stocken, denn in verschnörkelter Schönschrift stand dort _von Babette Burgunder_ geschrieben.

Endgültig neugierig geworden, zog Emilia das schwere Buch hervor und schlug wahllos eine Seite auf - und schlug das Buch gleich darauf wieder entsetzt zu.

„Was zum Teufel war _das_ denn?", murmelte sie, während sie versuchte, das Gesehene zu interpretieren.

Gut, sie wusste, dass es auf der Seite eine große gemalte Abbildung zweier nackter Menschen gegeben hatte. Und mehr auch nicht. Und obwohl Emilia nicht genau beschreiben konnte, was dieses Bild veranschaulicht hatte, fühlte sie sich angeekelt. Der Anblick von Schlachtabfall wäre ihr in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich sogar lieber gewesen.

„Meine Güte, was guckst du denn so schockiert, Emilia?" meldete sich eine Stimme aus nächster Nähe. Emilia drehte sich um und entdeckte Victoria Knight hinter sich, deren große, wasserblaue Augen sie voller Unverständnis musterten.

Wortlos hielt Emilia ihr das Buch entgegen. „Das hier hat Madam Burgunder geschrieben?", stieß sie hervor. „Aber _was ist es_?"

Victoria wirkte relativ unbeeindruckt. „Wusstest du nicht, dass sie auch Bücher geschrieben hat? Die sind nicht gerade im großen Stil veröffentlicht worden, aber immerhin. Madam Burgunder sagt, sie schreibt nicht des Geldes wegen, sondern um die Trauer in ihrer Seele abzubauen. Du weißt schon, wegen ihrer toten Männer."

„Was du nicht sagst", murmelte Emilia trocken.

„Aber angeblich", fügte Victoria hinzu und senkte die Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüsterton, „sind das alles `Erwachsenenbücher´ und gar nicht in der Schule erlaubt. Trotzdem tauchen die immer wieder hier auf. Madam Pince führt regelrecht einen Kampf dagelegen. Wahrscheinlich ist es Madam Burgunder selbst, die ihre komischen Bücher immer wieder zurück in die Regale stellt."

„Das ist doch Zeitverschwendung", winkte Emilia verständnislos ab. „Was denkt Burgunder sich dabei? Wer will denn so etwas lesen?" Und um zu demonstrieren, wovon sie sprach und welchem finsteren Abgrund Burgunders Werke entsprungen sein mussten, schlug sie das Buch erneut auf und hielt es direkt vor Victorias Nase.

„Li-tera-tur-ver-zeichnis", las Victoria laut vor und runzelte die Stirn.

„Oh, falsche Seite." Emilia blätterte gute hundert Seiten zurück und hielt dem Mädchen erneut das Buch entgegen.

Diesmal japste Victoria auf. „Urgh! Was ist das denn?"

„Siehst du? Hab ich dir zuviel versprochen?" Emilia wandte sich um und schob den Wälzer mit dem farbintensiven Einband mit entschiedenem Nachdruck zurück in das Regal. „Was machst du hier überhaupt, Victoria?", erkundigte sie sich nebenbei. „Willst du dein Wochenende etwa auch mit Lesen verbringen?"

„Nein, ich habe mir von meinem Bruder Gordy Mäusefallen schicken lassen, die ich hier heimlich aufstelle. Diese Bibliothek hat ein echtes Nagerproblem."

„Sehr nobel von dir, dass du dich darum kümmerst."

„Oh, danke! Aber eigentlich mache ich das bloß wegen Rudolph. Der hat Mäuse zum Fressen gern." Und dann, ohne nennenswerten Übergang, fragte Victoria: „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit diesem Schädel, den wir im Wald gefunden haben?"

„Professor Jarovit sagt, es ist ein Werwolfsschädel. Der Schädel eines Nicht-verwandelten-Werwolfes um genau zu sein. Aber ansonsten ist er nicht gerade spektakulär."

„Mmhm", machte Victoria nachdenklich, „ich finde ihn schon spektakulär. Wenn man bedenkt, dass irgendwer oder irgendwas ihn da auf diesen hohen Steinklotz gelegt hat."

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich Professor Jarovit davon gar nichts erzählt."

„Wie bitte? Das ist doch das wichtigste an der ganzen Geschichte!", brach es aus Victoria hervor. Sie klang verblüfft.

Mit einem Mal ärgerte sich Emilia über ihr Verhalten und darüber, dass sie nicht bereit gewesen war, ihrem Professor bis ins kleinste Detail Bericht zu erstatten. Die Geschichte über ihren mysteriösen Fund im Wald hätte anders verlaufen und sehr viel gewichtiger sein können, wäre Emilia weniger verschwiegen gewesen. Und sie hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dem Schädel, der nun unter ihrem Bett lag, unrecht zu tun. Professor Jarovit hatte gesagt, er wäre nicht mehr wert als die Knochen eines toten Esels, doch Emilia spürte, dass er hierbei falsch lag.

Der Schädel war _wichtig_. Vielleicht nicht für sie selbst oder ihren Lehrer, wohl aber für denjenigen, der ihn einst aus irgendeinem Grund hoch oben auf einen Steinblock platziert hatte.

„Warum hast du Jarovit nichts davon erzählt?", bohrte Victoria tiefer.

Emilia beschloss auszuweichen. „Du weißt doch, dass wir uns vielleicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätten, wenn jemand davon erfahren hätte, dass wir uns von der Exkursionsgruppe entfernt haben. Deshalb musste ich den Fundort verschweigen. Und außerdem - nun - brauchen wir Professor Jarovit auch nicht einzuweihen! Wenn ich will, kann ich selbst alles über diesen Schädel herausfinden!"

„So? Ich glaube kaum, dass du irgendwas darüber in dieser Bibliothek finden wirst. Wonach willst du suchen? Es gibt hier keine Abteilung für `Mysteriöse Steinblöcke mit Schädeln drauf´."

„Danke für die Erkenntnis. Aber auch ohne eine solche Abteilung muss es Bücher über Knochen geben. Im Zaubertrankunterricht arbeitet man schließlich auch ständig mit Knochen und Knochenpulver, also haben sie eine magische Bedeutung. Und wenn etwas eine magische Bedeutung hat, dann steht garantiert etwas darüber hier in dieser Bibliothek." Und um ihren guten Willen zu beweisen, wandte sich Emilia ab und irrte erneut durch die Gänge, auf der Suche nach zumindest themenverwandten Büchern. Victoria folgte ihr schweigend.

Während ihrem Erkundungsgang nährten sie sich einer kleinen Leseecke. Sie war gemütlich ausgestattet und mit Blick hinaus auf die Landschaft, weswegen es umso mehr verblüffte, dass es ausgerechnet die Toilettenmafia auf die knuffigen, weichen Sessel verschlagen hatte. Noch mehr verblüffte die Tatsache, dass alle vier jeweils ein Buch in der Hand hielten und offenbar völlig darin vertieft waren. Erebus Nott hatte sich sogar eine Lesebrille auf die breite Nase gesetzt.

„Um Himmels Willen", schimpfte Victoria leise. „Schade das ich Omas Polaroidkamera nicht mit nach Hogwarts genommen habe. Mit diesem Schnappschuss könnte ich die Toilettenmafia wunderbar bloßstellen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Muggelkameras hier funktionieren", murmelte Emilia, die ihren Blick kaum von den vier Jugendlichen ablassen konnte, so amüsiert war sie von deren Lesestunde. Unauffällig nährte sie sich ihnen, während sie so tat, als würde sie weiterhin die Regale absuchen.

Von dieser Entfernung konnte sie sogar die einzelnen Bücher erkennen, die die Mitglieder der Toilettenmafia in ihren sonst so prügelwütigen Händen hielten. Garm McKinstry runzelte seine Stirn über einen dicken Wälzer namens _Magische Geldgeschäfte. Oder: Die Finanztipps gemachter Männer._

Erebus Nott war in ein ähnlich sachliches Werk vertieft: _Die Weltwirtschaft und ihre Chancen für die Zauberergemeinde. Investieren Sie in Muggelgeschäfte!_ schien für ihn jedoch leichte Lektüre zu sein. Mit nachdenklich vorgeschobenen Kinn las er sorgfältig Satz für Satz und hatte so erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit zu all den alten Herren, die leidenschaftlich gerne die trockensten Kapitel der renommiertesten Zeitungen lasen.

Im Gegensatz dazu schien Prester Perkins soeben über seinem Buch - _Das Finanzeinmaleins des kleinen Mannes_ - vor lauter geistiger Überanstrengung zusammenzubrechen. „Ich gebe es auf, Jungs!", seufzte er gerade. „Das ist zu hoch. Durchs Bücherlesen werden wir nie zu Mill - Milli - Millnären!"

„Millionären", verbesserte Erebus ihn geistesabwesend.

„Ich bin voll und ganz deiner Meinung, Prester!", knurrte Veikko Johnson und lies sein eigenes Buch wie angeekelt fallen. „In der Zeit, in der wir hier rum sitzen, hätten wir mindestens zehn Kindern das Taschengeld abnehmen können!"

Garm warf ihm einen drohenden Blick über seine Buchseite hinweg zu. „Halt die Klappe, du Trottel, und les weiter! Wir können nicht ewig Erstklässler verprügeln, wir müssen uns einer `geschäftlichen Expansion unterziehen´."

„Was?", fragte Veikko nach.

„Garm sagte, dass wir uns geschäftlich weiterentwickeln und neue Dinge ausprobieren müssen", übersetzte Erebus seinem Freund.

Das schien Veikko besser zu verstehen. „Ja richtig, wir sollten anfangen auch die älteren Schüler aufzumischen!", rief er und schlug zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Diese miesen Dritt- und Viertklässer bekommen doch sicherlich sehr viel mehr Geld als die Jüngeren!"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Garm Dritt- und Viertklässler meint", sagte Erebus trocken.

„Fünft- und Sechstklässler?", hauchte Prester voller Ehrfurcht und sah abwechselnd von Garm zu Erebus.

Erebus lächelte schmal. „Nein, wir suchen nach _ganz_ neuen Geschäftsideen … obwohl ich glaube, dass Garm kein Problem damit hätte, auch einen Sechstklässler zu verprügeln. Er wird sicher auch ohne Probleme mit einem Siebtklässler fertig."

Garm quittierte die Worte seines Freundes mit einem kritischen Blick. „Vielen Dank für die Blumen, Erebus - aber würdest du bitte aufhören so mädchenhaft zu säuseln wenn du über mich sprichst?"

Daraufhin brach albernes Gekicher bei Veikko und Prester aus; Erebus hingegen sträubte sich vehement gegen die Unterstellung, er würde „mädchenhaft Säuseln" und erklärte es mit einsetzender Heiserkeit. Nur sein hochroter Kopf verriet, wie peinlich berührt er wirklich sein musste.

„Und trotzdem verstehe ich nichts hiervon", beschwerte sich Prester nachdem sein Gekicher endlich abgeflaut war, und verpasste seinem _Finanzeinmaleins des kleinen Mannes _einen Schlag mit der Faust. „Ich habe keine Ahnung von diesen Muggeldingen wie Mehrwertsteuern, Aktien, Wertpapiere und so ein Kram. Und was zum Henker ist bitteschön eine `Börse´?"

„Also in meinem Buch", sagte Veikko, „wird auch von der `Börse´ geredet! Und es wird sogar geraten, unbedingt dort hinzugehen um etwas zu kaufen."

Prester stieß heftig Luft durch seine schmalen Lippen. „Ja, wenn das bloß ein _Geschäft_ ist, warum schreibt dieser blöde Autor dann `Börse´? So ein Idiot!"

Warnend hob Veikko seinen Zeigefinger. „Ich persönlich glaube, dass es besser wäre, nicht zur Börse zur gehen! In meinem Buch steht nämlich, dass es passieren kann, dass diese Börse plötzlich zusammenbricht! Stellt euch mal vor, uns würde das passieren! Kaum sind wir in dieser Börse drin, bricht das ganze Teil zusammen! Mann, Mann, Muggel haben echt keine Ahnung davon, wie man stabile Häuser baut!"

„Na also", sagte Prester zufrieden, „da sollten wir doch lieber Siebtklässler verprügeln. Das ist bestimmt ungefährlicher!"

Der Dummheit ihrer beider Freunde zum Anlass nehmend, warfen sich Garm und Erebus einen kurzen Blick zu, nur um dann synchron mit den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Unglaublich", murmelte Victoria trocken, „und ich hatte immer geglaubt, die Toilettenmafia würde uns nur deshalb verprügeln, weil sie böse Menschen sind. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es bloß Teil ihrer _Geschäftsidee _ist?" Dann wandte sie sich ab und begann, die Buchregale erneut zu inspizieren, ehe sie einen verstaubten, grauen Wälzer hervorzog. Er trug den Titel _Knochenverwendung in der Modernen Hexerei_, wobei dieser Titel angesichts der mehr als offensichtlichen Betagtheit des Buches wahrscheinlich mehr als irreführend sein dürfte.

„Vielleicht findest du in diesem Brocken hier etwas nützliches über unseren Schädel", mutmaßte Victoria und lud das Buch sogleich bei Emilia ab.

„Die Frage ist doch", knurrte Emilia daraufhin, „wieso du nicht ebenfalls mal so einen Wälzer in die Hand nimmst und liest, wenn du schon von `unserem´ Schädel sprichst?"

„Weil _du _gesagt hast, du würdest dich darum kümmern", wies Victoria die Kritik entschieden von sich ab. „Und wenn es nach _mir_ gegangen wäre, hätte ich Professor Jarovit auch die ganze Geschichte über unseren Fund erzählt und nicht nur Bruchstücke."

Zwar bezweifelte Emilia, dass das Mädchen dazu tatsächlich den Mut gehabt hätte, doch hatte sie weder die Zeit noch genug Geduld für weitere Beschwerden. Ein kurzer Blick auf einer der fingerdick verstaubten Wanduhren in der Bibliothek genügte um zu erkennen, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit für die Erledigung ihrer Haus- und Strafarbeiten hatte. Wenn Emilias restliches Wochenende stressfrei bleiben sollte, täte sie gut daran, heute bis spät in die Nacht durchzuarbeiten, anstatt alles bis zum letzten Moment vor sich her zu schieben. So schnell es ging verabschiedete sie sich daher von Victoria und verließ, voll gepackt mit den beiden schweren Büchern, die Bibliothek.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Es war nicht einfach, die Strafarbeit für Professor Jarovit niederzuschreiben, vor allem was die „moralische Verantwortung im Gebrauch von Zauberstäben" anging, ein Thema, bei dem sich Emilia Wort für Wort regelrecht aus den Fingern saugen musste. Gewisse Inspiration bot hierfür jedoch ausgerechnet Sybill, die durch den Gemeinschaftsraum tingelte, um jedem der dort Versammelten davon zu berichten, was Emilia ihr heute während des Unterrichts Schreckliches angetan hatte. Ihre pathetischen Erfahrungsberichte über „brennendheiße Höllenqualen, wie der feurige Odem eines Drachen" und die „panische, alles bestimmende Angst vor weiteren Überfällen dieser Art" flossen zu gewissen Teilen in Emilias Arbeit mit ein - so lange, bis schließlich eine düsterer Text über die schlimmstmöglichen Unfallarten in der Zaubererwelt und - im Geringeren Maße - der Unfallvermeidung entstanden war. Auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, etwas am eigentlichen Thema vorbeimanövriert zu sein, war Emilia stolz auf sich und ihre kleine, selbstverfasste Horrorgeschichte.

Für die Strafarbeit bei Madam Burgunder hingegen fand sich keine Inspiration alla Sybill Trelawney und Emilia war dazu gezwungen, alleine und ohne eine willkommene Ablenkung die staubtrockene Lektüre zu bearbeiten. Das Buch _Kleine Chronologie der Haushaltszauber_ verfügte auch nicht gerade über nennenswerte Informationen, was das Thema „Entwicklung der Knotenkunst per Zauberkraft" anging. Erneut sah sich Emilia dazu gezwungen, sich etwas aus den Fingern zu saugen, dennoch ging die Arbeit schleppend voran und war ermüdend. Gegen acht Uhr Abends hatte Emilia nicht einmal die Hälfte ihres Aufsatzes fertig gestellt und allmählich begannen die verlockenden Gedanken in ihrem Kopf Überhand zu gewinnen, Burgunders Strafarbeit einfach links liegen zu lassen. Wie schön könnten Freitagabende sein, wenn man sein Gehirn nicht mit so unwichtigen Dingen wie Schnürsenkel und Knoten ärgern müsste?

Um halb zehn und nachdem sie knapp zwei Drittel des Textes bereits auf Pergament gebannt hatte, beschloss Emilia, dass es besser wäre, sich mit einer kleiner Belohnung zu motivieren: Gespannt darauf, vielleicht einen entscheidenden Hinweis auf wirklich bedeutende Fragen zu bekommen, verließ sie ihren Platz und huschte in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort, unter ihrem Bett und ordentlich in schlichten Stoffen eingewickelt, lag noch immer der mysteriöse, halbmenschliche Schädel aus dem Inneren des Waldes. Emilia holte ihn hervor und ließ ihn vorsorglich in ihrer Schultasche verschwinden. Später, sobald sie alleine in dem Gemeinschaftsraum sein würde, würde sie ihn herausnehmen und einer weiteren Inspektion unterziehen.

Es dauerte jedoch mehr als zwei Stunden, ehe es soweit war und der verliesartige Saal verlassen und still dalag, eine Stille, die Emilia unwillkürlich ins Gedächtnis rief, dass sie noch nie alleine in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gewesen war - und der Schädel in ihrer Schultasche war alles andere als eine beruhigende Gesellschaft.

Sicherheitshalber wandte sich Emilia noch einmal um und spähte über die Lehne ihres Stuhles hinweg, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie niemanden übersehen hatte. Das grünliche Licht der, von eisernen Ketten gehaltenen, Kugellampen konnte die Umgebung jedoch kaum erhellen, Emilia hatte eher das Gefühl, von allen Seiten von mehr oder weniger tiefen Schatten umgeben zu sein, die Streiche mit ihr spielten. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch stand sie auf und schob ihren Stuhl näher an das noch immer prasselnde Kaminfeuer heran, und hoffte, das Licht und die Wärme würden der gruseligen Stimmung irgendwie Einhalt gebieten können. Dann erst holte sie den Schädel heraus und befreite ihn von seinen Stoffen, in denen er nun schon seit einiger Zeit eingewickelt gewesen war. Der Anblick des Knochenkopfes war zwar nicht mehr so erschreckend wie in dem finsteren Wald, dennoch war Emilia nicht gerade behaglich zumute, als sie den Schädel in beiden Händen vor sich hielt und den Schein des Kaminfeuers ausnutzte, um ihn von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Groß und grimmig starrten ihr die leeren Augenhöhlen entgegen.

In dem Buch _Knochenverwendung in der Modernen Hexerei, _in das Emilia von Zeit zu Zeit bereits einen neugierig Blick geworfen hatte, fand sich jedoch kein Hinweis. Es gab Kapitel über glitschiges Knochenmark, allerfeinstes Knochenpulver, grobe Knochenspäne, Tier- und Menschenknochen und zu guter Letzt mannigfaltige Anwendungsbereiche für all diese zahlreichen Knochenprodukte. Emilia kämpfte sich durch die Texte über die Tier- und Menschenknochen und war sich nicht ganz sicher, unter welcher der beiden Kategorien nun ein Werwolfsschädel fiel. Schließlich, als ihre Hoffnung bereits fast zur Neige gegangen war, präsentierte ihr das Buch zumindest einen winzigen, verschwindend geringen Hinweis:

_Die Rolle des Schädels_

_Als Sitz des Verstandes wird dem Schädel - egal ob von Mensch oder Tier - immer eine besondere Bedeutung zugemessen und so verwundert es nicht, dass zu allen Zeiten der Schädel in der Zauberei einen besonderen Platz innehatte. Pulver und Späne, die aus Schädelknochen gewonnen worden sind, verfügen über eine gesteigerte Zauberwirkung und werden daher stets in solchen Fällen eingesetzt, in denen ein Zauber höchstmögliche Wirkung erzielen muss. Doch auch der Schädel als Ganzes ist für die Magie nützlich, da in ihm die größte, nach dem Tod erhaltene Zauberkraft eines Menschen oder Tieres versammelt ist. So war es (und ist es auch heute manchmal noch) in vielen Kulturen üblich, die Schädel verstorbener Verwandter in der Nähe oder direkt im Haus aufzubewahren, wo sie eine schützende und abwehrende Funktion einnehmen. Die Wirkung dieser speziellen Magie ist jedoch umstritten und stößt in der aufgeklärten Zauberwelt auf Ablehnung, da die Methode als archaisch verschrien ist und zudem vielerorts sogar von nichtmagischen Bevölkerungsgruppen eingesetzt wird. Da diese „Knochenhexerei" (wie man es früher oft nannte) jedoch keineswegs ein Thema der modernen Hexerei ist, wird in diesem Buch nicht näher darauf eingegangen werden._

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es Emilia und stieß einen wütenden Seufzer aus. „Da bekommt man endlich mal einen Tipp und dann gilt das Thema nicht als `modern genug´?" Energisch stieß sie das Buch von sich, so dass es nach einem Überschlag auf dem Boden landete und dort mit verknickten Seiten liegen blieb.

Überaus frustriert stellte sie fest, dass sie sich seit über einer Stunde mit diesem Buch herumgeschlagen hatte und alles, was sie nun in den Händen hielt, war ein kleiner Hinweis, der vielleicht gar kein echter Hinweis war. Gut, sie wusste nun, dass Schädel über eine große magische Wirkung verfügten oder dass es so etwas wie „Knochenhexerei" gab, doch das erklärte nicht einmal ansatzweise, warum sie mitten im Wald auf einen Steinquader den Schädel eines Halbmenschen entdeckt hatte.

Und jetzt saß Emilia einsam in dem völlig verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum, hatte nicht mal einen Bruchteil ihrer Hausaufgaben erledigt und musste bis morgen früh die Strafarbeit über die „magische Knotenentwicklung" für Madam Burgunder fertig geschrieben haben.

Erneut seufzte Emilia, diesmal jedoch klang es selbst für ihre Ohren alarmierend niedergeschlagen. Frustriert blickte sie tief in das Kaminfeuer, betrachtete die züngelnden Flammen und die knisternden Funken, während sie ihre Gedanken schweifen lassen lies. Doch ihre Gedanken waren heute Abend verräterisch gestimmt und anstatt über etwas Sinnvolles nachzudenken, führten sie Emilia ohne Umwege hinab ins Reich der Träume.

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_


	23. Des Nachts

**23. Des Nachts**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur und ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald, geleitet von Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand, kommt es zu einem blutigen Zwischenfall, bei dem Kesselbrand einen Finger verliert. Zudem finden Emilia und ihre Freunde abseits der Wege einen mysteriösen Schädel, der auf einem Stein platziert lag. Da sie befürchten, es könnte sich hierbei um die Überreste eines Vermissten handeln, nehmen sie ihn mit und zeigen ihren Fund Professor Jarovit, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Dieser jedoch stuft die Entdeckung als unwichtig ein, da es sich lediglich um den Schädel eines unverwandelten Werwolfes handelt, nicht aber um den Schädel eines Menschen. Die genauen Fundumstände verschweigt Emilia dem Professor jedoch. Derweil zeigt sich Elicius aufgrund seiner Familienverhältnisse und seiner oft abspenstigen Mutter sehr depressiv, so dass ihn auch sein Geburtstag nicht aufheitern konnte. Gegenüber Ulysses äußerte er sich, dass er womöglich nach Norwegen zurückkehren möchte, um die dortige Zauberschule zu besuchen. Aber auch Ulysses leidet: als Werkzeug von Imperia Malfoy sieht er sich gezwungen, einem älteren Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Samantha Samson, täglich heimlich giftige Tränke zu verabreichen. Inzwischen stellt Emilia auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen bezüglich des Schädels an, wobei sie im Gemeinschaftsraum einschläft …_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Mit Sicherheit lag es an dem hohen Lehnstuhl, der sich gut zum Sitzen aber keineswegs zum Schlafen eignete, dass Emilia in dieser Septembernacht so unruhig träumte. Vielleicht mochte es auch daran liegen, dass sie in dem unheimlichen, düsteren Gemeinschaftsraum und mit der Gewissheit, dort völlig alleine zu sein, eingeschlafen war.

Wie auch immer: Emilias Träume waren wirr und voller Schatten und wenn doch einmal ein Lichtkegel diese Traumwelt erhellte, waren es grausige und beängstigende Anblicke. Doch war es der letzte dieser Träume, der Emilia wirklich einen Schrecken einjagen sollte: In ihrem Traum fand sie sich auf exakt dem selben Lehnstuhl wieder, in dem sie vor unbekannter Zeit eingeschlafen war. Es war kalt und dunkel in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt und so ließ sich auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen, ob sie alleine in dem Saal war oder nicht. Verwirrt und mit dem trüben, leicht verschwommenen Blick, den jeder Mensch kurz nach dem Erwachen kennt, blickte sich Emilia um. Sie sah nach links, dort, wo sich die weißen Seiten des Buches von der Dunkelheit abhoben, und dann nach rechts.

Wo sie direkt in das Gesicht eines großen Tieres blickte.

Emilia wollte schreien, doch ihr Brustkorb schien vor Schreck so verkrampft, dass die Luft praktisch von ihrer zugeschnürten Kehle abzuprallen schien. Der einzige Laut, den sie von sich gab, war ein heiseres Krächzen.

Neben ihrem Stuhl saß eine Art Wolf. Vielleicht mochte es auch ein Hund oder ein Wolfshund sein - das war jedoch nicht wichtig. Entscheidend war, dass dort ein großes Raubtier mit weißgrauem Fell, hellen, durchleuchtenden Augen und einer langen, von blutigen Wunden übersäten Schnauze hockte. Es betrachtete Emilia mit völliger Gelassenheit. Emilia hingegen starrte das Wesen angstvoll an, während sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl so klein wie möglich machte und sich gegen die gegenüberliegende Lehne presste.

Ihr Atem ging hektisch und der Atem des Wesens ging ruhig.

In den wenigen Sekunden, die Emilia zur Betrachtung des Tieres blieben, nahm sie merkwürdig viele Details an dem Geschöpf wahr: Das Fell des Wesens war durchwühlt, der Körper genau wie die Schnauze blutig und geschunden, so als hätte man das Tier von allen Seiten aufgeschlitzt. Doch das Beunruhigenste war, dass die Gestalt des Tieres aus irgendeinem Grund nicht fassbar zu sein schien. Emilia konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht auf den Wolf scharf stellen. Vielmehr hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Tier durch einen dichten Nebel hindurch zu betrachten, so als wäre das Geschöpf nicht aus Fleisch und Blut, sondern bloß aus unbeständiger Luft geformt.

Plötzlich erhob sich der Wolf, warf Emilia einen kritischen Blick über die Lehne hinweg zu , bevor er begann, mit seiner Schnauze am Boden zu schnüffeln. Den Schädel, der vor Emilia auf dem Boden lag, interessierte den Wolf offenbar besonders, denn er schnupperte überaus akribisch an dem Knochen.

Emilia verfolgte jede Bewegung des Wesens panisch, während sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl noch kleiner zu machen versuchte. Erst, als die eiskalte Rute des Wolfes eines ihrer Beine streifte, fand sie ihre Stimme wieder und schrie unwillkürlich auf.

Der Wolf schreckte hoch, blickte sie an und sprang davon. In der Dunkelheit war er trotz seines hellen Felles augenblicklich verschwunden, so schnell, als wäre er zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Und noch bevor das Echo von Emilias Stimme verklungen war, zweifelte sie bereits an ihrem Verstand.

Dieser Wolf war niemals echt gewesen! Sie musste geträumt haben. Nur der Schrei, den sie von sich gegeben hatte, war real.

Mit fliegenden Atemzügen und bebendem Herzen saß Emilia nun in ihrem Lehnstuhl. Ihre Augen zuckten unruhig von einer Richtung zur anderen, suchten noch immer nach dem Wolf, obwohl sie längst wusste, dass das Wesen ihr nur im Traum begegnet war. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, Emilia träumte häufig sehr lebensecht, doch konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals von ihrem eigenen Schrei aufgeweckt worden zu sein.

Und noch während Emilia krampfhaft versuchte, sich von ihrem Schrecken zu erholen und wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, hörte sie, wie sich hinter ihr eine Tür öffnete.

„Sei still jetzt und lass mich nachschauen, Garm", sagte eine Mädchenstimme kurz angebunden. „Ich glaube, ich habe jemanden schreien gehört."

Emilia kannte die Stimme, doch konnte sie diese im Moment unmöglich einordnen. Und da ihr nichts daran lag, dass das Mädchen und Garm McKinstry sie und den Halbmenschen-Schädel in dem dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum entdeckten, machte sich Emilia wieder so klein wie möglich und hielt den Atem an.

„Ich habe nichts gehört", erklärte Garm. Er klang unbeeindruckt.

„Dann putz dir deine Ohren! Ich bin sicher, dass-!"

„Und ich bin sicher, dass du nur vom Thema ablenken willst, Imperia!"

Eine Weile war es still, doch es war keine angenehme Stille. Emilia glaubte so etwas wie eine wütende Spannung in dem Raum wahrzunehmen, die von Imperia und Garm auszugehen schien.

Als Garm erneut sprach, klang er jedoch verblüffend melancholisch. „Sag mir endlich, was da zwischen uns passiert, Imperia. Ich warte seit Ewigkeiten darauf, dass du mich darüber aufklärst und mir erzählst, was _du_ fühlst. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Du weißt das schon lange."

„Glaub mir, du hast das Thema Gefühlswelt schon oft genug erwähnt. Ich kann es nicht mehr hören!", erklärte Imperia ihm so entschieden und so bissig, dass Emilia nicht umhin kam, sogar etwas Mitleid für Garm zu empfinden.

„Na schön, wenn es dir Leid ist über so etwas zu sprechen - was soll`s! Ich bin es Leid, ständig über dich rätseln zu müssen." Und durchaus ein wenig zerknirscht klingend fügte er hinzu: „Andere Mädchen sind nicht so kalt wie du. Ich könnte die kleine Tiffany Spaulding aus dem Jahrgang unter mir fragen, ob sie mit mir demnächst einen kleinen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade macht. Tiffany ist wirklich niedlich, du solltest sie kennen lernen. Von ihrem ausgeglichenen und geduldigen Wesen könntest du nämlich noch was lernen."

Eine Faust knallte energisch auf Holz - Emilia kannte dieses Geräusch und wusste, dass Imperia wohl auf einen der Tische geschlagen haben musste. Emilia konnte nicht anders, sie musste es nun einfach wagen, einen Blick auf die beiden zu werfen. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit linste sie also seitlich an ihrer hohen Stuhllehne vorbei und sah die beiden Jugendlichen am Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes stehen. Inzwischen hatten sich ihre Augen besser an die Finsternis gewöhnt, so dass sie Imperia erkennen konnte, wie sie mit der Hüfte gegen einen Tisch gelehnt stand. Garm hatte vor ihr gestanden, wandte sich nun aber gelassen schlendernd ab und warf sich auf einen der Lehnstühle, um es sich dort mit lang gestreckten Beinen gemütlich zu machen.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!", schnaubte Imperia. „Du liebst _mich_, Garm!"

„Stimmt." Er nickte unbeeindruckt. „Das habe ich dir ja auch schon oft genug erzählt, bisher hat es nur nie etwas gebracht, dir von meinen Gefühlen zu berichten."

„Wie dramatisch!", spottete sie. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du jetzt schon aufgibst mich zu umgarnen und stattdessen jemanden wie _Tiffany Spaulding_ in Betracht ziehst!" Den Namen des Mädchens spuckte sie Garm praktisch entgegen.

„Oh, du kennst sie?", erkundigte er sich milde überrascht.

„Ich habe ihren Zinken schon öfters durch die Gänge wandern sehen", antwortete Imperia bissigem Hohn in der Stimme. „Hätte ich noch ein paar Stunden gewartet, hätte ich sicherlich auch einen Blick auf das Gesicht werfen können, das dieser Nase folgt."

„Du übertreibst. Du kannst sie bloß nicht ausstehen, weil sie hübsch ist und einen besseren Charakter als du besitzt!"

Wahrscheinlich hätte eine etwas diplomatischere Wortwahl Garms das Folgende verhindern können - oder vielleicht hatte er auch genau das beabsichtigt: Imperia stieß sich von dem Tisch ab, trat vor und holte aus. Emilia sah das Aufblitzen ihres weißen, dünnen Unterarmes in der Dunkelheit, ehe die Handfläche über Garms Gesicht peitschte. Unwillkürlich musste Emilia zusammenzucken. In der fast vollkommenen Finsternis um sie herum kam ihr der Knall, der dabei entstand, unnatürlich laut vor.

Der Schlag schien Imperias kochende Wut jedoch kaum abgekühlt zu haben. Manche Menschen besaßen offenbar kein Ventil, um ihren Emotionen freien Lauf lassen zu können, sondern ihre Wut schaukelte sich auf wie das wilde Meer - und Imperia gehörte augenscheinlich zu genau dieser Sorte Mensch.

„Ich muss mich für meinen Charakter nicht rechtfertigen, Garm! Du hast dich in _mich_ verliebt!" Mit bebendem Zeigefinger deutete sie auf ihn wie auf einen Verurteilten. Garm indessen saß noch immer in seinem Stuhl und wenn ihm der Schlag wehgetan hatte - was ganz sicher der Fall war - so zeigte er es nicht. Da seine Haut weniger blass und durchscheinend war, war es nicht leicht für Emilia, ihn neben der mondhell strahlenden Imperia genauer zu erkennen, doch sie glaubte auszumachen, dass er den Kopf leicht angehoben hatte und der aufbrausenden Jugendlichen nun direkt entgegenblickte. Vielleicht wusste er nicht genau, in welche Richtung er das Steuer nun herumreißen sollte, um nicht in dieser Misere zu kentern und unterzugehen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir etwas vorzuschreiben?", gewitterte Imperia mit wohlbekanntem Zorn in der Stimme. „Wenn du nicht mit mir umgehen kannst, was soll ich dann mit dir? Wenn du mir noch einmal einen Vorwurf machst -!"

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe!", hielt Garm eilig dagegen. Mit seiner Hand griff er nach vorne und packte sie am Arm, nur um sie dann zu sich zu ziehen. Imperia wehrte sich nicht, auch wenn ihre Bewegungen erst etwas stockend erschienen, so setzte sie sich doch ohne zögern auf seinen Schoß. Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze schwiegen sie kurz, ehe Garm ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund gab und sie sich für einige Minuten nicht mehr voneinander lösten.

In ihrem notdürftigen Versteck zusammengekauert überlegte Emilia, ob sie die günstige Gelegenheit nutzen und verschwinden sollte, doch sie hatte Angst, dass sich die alten, quietschenden Sprungfedern melden würden, sobald sie sich auf ihrem Lehnstuhl bewegte. Außerdem lagen ihre Sachen noch überall verteilt und bis sie Bücher, Pergamentrollen, Feder und Schädel aufgesammelt hatte, hätten Imperia und Garm sie sicherlich längst entdeckt. Als letzte Möglichkeit blieb ihr also nur das geduldige Ausharren, denn jede Knutscherei musste ja irgendwann zwangsläufig ein Ende finden und so beobachtete Emilia die beiden Jugendlichen aus sicherer Entfernung, während sie etwa zu gleichen Teilen sowohl Ekel als auch spöttische Belustigung verspürte.

Imperia löste sich als erste und presste Garm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, erneut sein Glück zu versuchen. „Hör zu", flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Hör gut zu, damit du mich nicht missverstehst, in Ordnung?"

Er nickte bloß.

„Mein Vater wird unglaublich wütend werden, wenn er erfährt, was wir hier tun. Du bist bloß ein Halbblut, Garm und deine Familie ist arm - aber mir ist das völlig egal! Momentan kenne ich niemanden, der besser für mich geeignet wäre als du und deswegen wirst du die kleine Tiffany Spaulding ganz schnell vergessen…"

„Tiffany-_Wer_?"

„…und abgesehen davon, müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass meine Familie nichts über uns erfährt. Also wieder einmal allerhöchste Geheimhaltung, klar?"

„Klar", bestätigte Garm. Er hatte allen Grund zufrieden mit sich zu sein und zeigte es durch ein breites Grinsen, während er über Imperias Bein strich. „Ich werde kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verlieren - nicht mal gegenüber meiner Jungs! - und so tun, als wäre alles wie zuvor: Ich laufe dir verliebt hinterher und du zeigst mir die kalte Schulter."

„Klingt gut. Dass du deinen Mund halten kannst, hast du mir ja auch schon mehrfach bewiesen…"

„Ja. Zuletzt bei dieser Sache mit dem Höschendiebstahl und der Geschichte mit dem Trank. Ich habe geschwiegen wie ein Grab." Während Garm vergnügt gluckste, spannte sich Emilias Körper buchstäblich wie die Sehne eines Bogens und sie hielt ihren Atem an. Der erwähnte Höschendiebstahl war ihr sehr wohl ein Begriff: Angeblich sollte sich Ulysses aus irgendwelchen Gründen an Imperias Unterwäsche zu schaffen gemacht haben und war so zu zweifelhaften Ruhm gelangt. Dass nun jedoch ausgerechnet Garm McKinstry diese Sache ansprach, stank für Emilia meilenweit gen Himmel - in etwa so wie faule Eier in brütender Sommerhitze.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, ich muss dich noch um etwas bitten", raunte Imperia ihm geheimnisvoll zu, nahm ihren Zeigefinger von seinen Lippen und küsste ihn, nur um dann innezuhalten und strenger hinzuzufügen: „Behalt die Sache mit dem Trank im Auge, ja? Und mach Ulysses Beine, wenn er wieder an seiner _Moral _leidet."

Garm antwortete, indem er sie energisch zu ihm heranzog und ihr Gespräch somit in einer Reihe leidenschaftlichster Küsse endete, in dem keiner von ihnen mehr wichtige Worte verlor.

Emilia hatte ohnehin genug gehört.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Am nächsten Morgen war sich Emilia sicher, ihre Augenlider müssten wohl deswegen so verquollen sein, weil sie sich des Nachts mit jemanden übernommen und geprügelt hatte. Erst nach und nach fiel ihr ein, was der tatsächliche Grund für ihre trägen Augen und die schmerzenden Glieder war: Sie hatte in der Nacht eine schiere Ewigkeit in sich zusammengekauert in ihrem Lehnstuhl gesessen und unfreiwillig dabei zusehen müssen, wie sich Imperia und Garm mit der Ausdauer eines Marathonläufers geküsst hatten. Irgendwann nach drei Uhr morgens erst war Emilias Stunde gekommen und sie konnte, nachdem die beiden Jugendlichen voneinander abgelassen und getrennte Wege gegangen waren, endlich in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren, wo die anderen Mädchen ihres Jahrganges schon seit geraumer Zeit friedlich schliefen.

Doch ihr warmes, weiches Bett bot ausnahmsweise einmal wenig Erholung und als Emilia am Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie nicht nur das Frühstück verpasst, sondern musste aufkommenden Wadenkrämpfen Herr werden. Die langen Stunden eingerollt auf dem Stuhl hatten ihr nicht gut getan, dennoch kam irgendwann der Zeitpunkt, an dem Emilia ihre schmerzenden Beine ausstrecken und sich anziehen musste. Mit oder ohne Frühstück im knurrenden Magen wollte sie sich zuerst darum kümmern, so schnell wie möglich ihre beiden Strafarbeiten abzugeben, ehe sie sich den wichtigen Tagesgeschäften - Ulysses zur Rede zu stellen zum Beispiel - zuwenden konnte.

Da sie zu müde war, um sich über die Konsequenzen ernsthafte sorgen zu machen, brachte sie die Strafarbeit für Madam Burgunder mit einigen schlurigen und undurchdachten Sätzen über die großen Errungenschaften der magischen Knotenkunst zu Ende, während sich in ihrem Kopf die leise Hoffnung breitmachte, sie würde einfach damit durchkommen können. Dass diese Gedanken bedenklich realitätsfern waren, ahnte Emilia zwar, aber sie lies es darauf ankommen. Schlimmstenfalls würde sie am Freitag wieder eine Strafarbeit aufbekommen, dann aber vielleicht mit dem Thema „Ehemännertötung durch Arsen" - und damit hätte sich Emilia sogar anfreunden können. Alles erschien ihr besser als das knoten von Schnürsenkeln.

Den elendigen, von großer Erschöpfung zeugenden Gesichtsausdruck an die restliche Welt gerichtet, schlurfte Emilia durch die Gänge Hogwarts, in den Händen hielt sie die Pergamentrollen, die jeweils für Professor Jarovit und Madam Burgunder bestimmt waren. Draußen herrschte trübes Regenwetter, vom kräftigen Wind schienen ganze Sturzbäche gegen die Fensterscheiben gedrückt zu werden und Emilia fand, dass die Wetterlage und ihre Stimmung zusammen eine großartige Komposition abgaben. Gäbe es eine Möglichkeit, die Himmelsschleusen manuell zu bedienen, Emilia hätte es liebend gerne selbst getan, denn dieser Tag verdiente es geradezu, in Wassermassen zu ersaufen.

Nachdem sie die erste Pergamentrolle vor Professor Jarovits Bürotür abgelegt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Madam Burgunder, dafür betend, der korpulenten Korsettliebhaberin nicht persönlich zu begegnen. Emilia wollte so weit weg wie möglich sein, wenn Burgunder die Tintenkleckse und den nicht vorhandenen Sinn auf und in ihrer Strafarbeit entdeckte.

Ein angenehmer, süßer Duft nach Frischgebackenem waberte Emilia entgegen, als sie den Gang betrat, auf dem auch Burgunders Büro lag. Der Duft triezte ihren hungrigen Magen, doch ihr Appetit erfuhr eine schlagartige Ernüchterung, als sie bemerkte, dass der Duft keineswegs aus der nahen Küche, sondern vielmehr unter Burgunders Tür hervordrang. Schade. Sie hatte gehofft, die Hauselfen in der Küche würden für die ganze Schule backen, Kekse aus Burgunders Privatbesitz aber beschloss Emilia besser aus Prinzip zu verschmähen: Wer ließ sich schon gerne von der Hand füttern, der man eine schlaflose Nacht zu verdanken hatte?

Gerade in dem Moment, als Emilia das Pergament auf die Schwelle legen und verschwinden wollte, öffnete sich die Bürotür, so dass Emilia beinahe von dem Mädchen umgerannt worden wäre, dass sich soeben mit tränengeröteten Augen von Madam Burgunder verabschiedete.

Das Mädchen blinzelte Emilia verwirrt entgegen, ehe sie sich ihre Wintermütze tiefer über die Stirn zog und dann mit tonloser Stimme murmelte: „Ich werde Ihren Ratschlag auf jeden Fall befolgen, Madam."

„Natürlich, das sollten Sie." Burgunder, heute gekleidet in einem edlen Brokatgewand, trat mit unleserlichem Gesicht an die Türschwelle - vielleicht erschien Emilia das Gesicht aber nur deshalb so unleserlich, weil es sich heute unter einer ganz besonders dicken Schicht Schminke verborgen hielt. „Und halten Sie mich bitte auf dem Laufenden, Ms. Samson."

„Ja, das werde ich, Madam. Vielen Dank." Und mit diesem Worten rauschte das Mädchen von dannen, bis sie aus der Reichweite des herrlichen Gebäckduftes lag, der Emilia nun mit voller Intensität in der Nase lag.

Burgunders violett umrahmte Äuglein funkelten garstig, als sie die Strafarbeit in Emilias Hand entdeckte. „Wann lernen Sie endlich, dass sich dieses Gekrakel nicht geziemt?", schnarrte sie. „Selbst ihre Finger sind voller Tinte."

Emilia spulte eine automatische Entschuldigung ab, während sie versuchte, an Burgunders Hüftspeck vorbei in das Büro zu stieren. Dort, auf einem antiken und auf Hochglanz polierten Tisch stand tatsächlich eine Schale mit köstlichem Gebäck, noch so warm, dass es dampfte.

Burgunder schnappte sich voller Ungeduld die Pergamentrolle und warf Emilia einen letzten, ungnädigen Blick zu, ehe sie die Tür ihres Büros ins Schloss fallen ließ. Getrennt von den Keksen, war sich Emilia nicht sicher, ob sie nicht bis zum Mittagessen verhungert sein würde.

_Fortsetzung folgt__…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Ich habe euch schon wieder warten lassen. Manchmal fehlt es mir irgendwie an Zeit, neue Kapitel zu veröffentlichen, besonders wenn ich viel unterwegs bin. Das heißt aber keinesfalls, das ich die Veröffentlichung meiner Storys einstelle oder so, keine Sorge! Stattdessen habe ich mir überlegt, die Ancient Hinstory-Geschichten vielleicht besser 2 Mal in der Woche zu veröffentlichen, da der 2. Teil ja auch schon fertig auf meinem Rechner liegt und ich demnach nicht unnötig viel Zeit herausschlagen muss. Nur den 3. Teil muss ich irgendwann nochmal schreiben. Es folgt, als Entschädigung für das lange Warten, nun außerdem gleich das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß damit! ;)

Danke auch für die Reviews.


	24. Zur Rede gestellt

**24. Zur Rede gestellt**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur und ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald, geleitet von Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand, kommt es zu einem blutigen Zwischenfall, bei dem Kesselbrand einen Finger verliert. Zudem finden Emilia und ihre Freunde abseits der Wege einen mysteriösen Schädel, der auf einem Stein platziert lag. Da sie befürchten, es könnte sich hierbei um die Überreste eines Vermissten handeln, nehmen sie ihn mit und zeigen ihren Fund Professor Jarovit, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Dieser jedoch stuft die Entdeckung als unwichtig ein, da es sich lediglich um den Schädel eines unverwandelten Werwolfes handelt, nicht aber um den Schädel eines Menschen. Die genauen Fundumstände verschweigt Emilia dem Professor jedoch. Derweil zeigt sich Elicius aufgrund seiner Familienverhältnisse und seiner oft abspenstigen Mutter sehr depressiv, so dass ihn auch sein Geburtstag nicht aufheitern konnte. Gegenüber Ulysses äußerte er sich, dass er womöglich nach Norwegen zurückkehren möchte, um die dortige Zauberschule zu besuchen. Aber auch Ulysses leidet: als Werkzeug von Imperia Malfoy sieht er sich gezwungen, einem älteren Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Samantha Samson, täglich heimlich giftige Tränke zu verabreichen. Inzwischen stellt Emilia auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen bezüglich des Schädels an, wobei sie im Gemeinschaftsraum einschläft, und einen wirren Traum über einen Tiergeist durchlebt. Als sie mitten in der Nacht erwacht, belauscht sie ein Gespräch zwischen Garm und Imperia, in dem auch Ulysses eine Rolle spielt …_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_September 1961_

Emilias Plan, Ulysses beim Mittagessen abzufangen wurde gehörig durcheinander gebracht, nachdem selbiger überraschenderweise nicht in der Großen Halle erschien und sein Platz und Teller leer blieben. Dabei hatte Emilia fest damit gerechnet, dass sich der moppelige Junge heute ebenso den Bauch vorschlagen würde, wie an allen anderen Tagen auch. Nach einer Stunde des Wartens und nachdem selbst die allergrößten Genießer ihren Kartoffel-Aalauflauf verspeist hatten, gab Emilia frustriert auf, schob ihren Teller beiseite und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Inzwischen war die Halle leer und das Echo ihrer Schritte drängte ihr aus allen Seiten entgegen, als sie zügig davon marschierte. Die verzauberte Decke zeigte in sich verschlungene, regenschwere Wolken und immer wieder flackerte in ihrem Inneren das Licht von Blitzen auf. Das Wetter draußen war mitunter noch schlechter, denn in der Großen Halle erreichte der Regen zum Glück nicht den Boden, auf dem Schulgelände jedoch musste der anhaltende Regen die Erde längst zu Morast werden lassen, ahnte Emilia.

Fest entschlossen, den flüchtigen Ulysses zur Rede zu stellen, nahm sie nicht den Weg hinunter in den Kerker der Slytherins, sondern begann, die vielen Stufen und Treppen empor zu steigen, denn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach dürfte sich der Junge irgendwo in der Nähe seines Gemeinschaftsraumes aufhalten - und falls nicht, dann war es auch egal: Es brannten einige, wichtige Fragen auf Emilias Zunge, so heftig, dass sie nicht eher ruhen würde, ehe sie Ulysses gefunden hätte, völlig egal ob er sich in einer Besenkammer oder in einem Tierbau versteckt hielt. Emilia _musste _wissen, was der Junge mit Imperia Malfoy und Garm McKinstry zu schaffen hatte und warum!

Die ersten bekannten Gesichter begegneten ihr wenig später: Einige Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw hatten es sich in einem der höher liegenden Korridore gemütlich gemacht, aßen Schokolade und anderen Süßkram und spielten dabei Murmeln in der verzauberten Variante. Rubeta Cox hatte soeben einen schlechten Zug hinter sich und bekam es prompt zu spüren, als eine große Zaubermurmel ihr einen Haufen Asche ins Gesicht blies. Kläglich hustete das Mädchen.

„Hey", grüßte Emilia die Gruppe zielstrebig. „Sagt mal, habt ihr zufällig Ulysses gesehen?"

Ein Junge, er hatte ein liebenswürdiges, mondrundes Gesicht, blickte zu ihr auf. Zwar war sich Emilia nicht sicher, doch sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass der Junge Humphrey hieß. Sie, Elicius, Ulysses, er, Victoria und William hatten vor gar nicht langer Zeit gemeinsame Bekanntschaft mit der Toiletten-Mafia gemacht und wären wohl Opfer saftiger Tritte und Schläge geworden, hätte der Hausmeistergehilfe Filch nicht in diesem Moment ihren Weg gekreuzt.

Mit einem würgenden Geräusch schluckte Humphrey die Schokolade hinunter, auf der er schmatzend herumgekaut hatte - dass es Schokolade gewesen war, konnte man noch gut an dem verschmierten Mund des Jungen erkennen. „Weiß nicht", murmelte er, schien sich beim Nachdenken jedoch sehr wohl anzustrengen. „Hab Ulysses in letzter Zeit gar nicht so häufig gesehen. Beim Mittagessen war er auch nicht."

„Ich weiß", teilte Emilia ihm mit, „ich habe in der Großen Halle auf ihn gewartet, aber er ist nicht gekommen."

„Plumbeus hat irgendwas erzählt", meldete sich Rubeta zu Wort.

„Plumbeus?"

„Plumbeus Bott, ja. Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Na ja, zumindest hat Plumbeus irgendwie etwas genervt geklungen und hat erzählt, Ulysses würde ihm seine Entdeckung streitig machen."

Unwillkürlich runzelte Emilia die Stirn, als sie zu begreifen versuchte, was damit gemeint sein könnte. Hatte diese Entdeckung vielleicht zufällig auch etwas mit dem Höschendiebstahl zu tun?

Es war Humphrey, der aus Rubetas knappen Bericht schlau wurde. Seine Murmeln links liegend lassen, erhob er sich von seinem Platz und raunte Emilia geheimnistuerisch zu: „Okay, ich glaube, jetzt weiß ich, wo Ulysses stecken könnte. Komm mit."

Und so wurde Emilia wieder abwärts geführt, Stockwerk um Stockwerk, ehe Humphrey in einem verlassenen Korridor stehen blieb, dessen Gemälde genauso verstaubt zu sein schienen wie die Atemluft. Zwar hatte sie die Vermutung, irgendwo in der Nähe der Küche zu sein, doch der Gang selbst war ihr alles andere als vertraut. Beäugt wurden sie von den Bewohnern der Gemälde, von denen die einen kritisch, die anderen neugierig zu ihnen hinabblickten, als sie sich leise in Richtung eines zurückgeschlagenen Perserteppichs bewegten, der nicht so aussah, als läge er zufällig halb zusammengerollt in dem Gang. Als Emilia näher getreten war, erkannte sie die im Boden eingelassene Luke, die sonst von dem schweren, staubgeschwängerten Teppich vollständig verdeckt gewesen wäre.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte sie sich leise an Humphrey gewandt.

„Ein altes Alchemielabor", erklärte der Junge ihr unbekümmert. „Plumbeus Bott hat es auf einer alten Karte eingezeichnet entdeckt. Wahrscheinlich wurde das Labor früher einmal genutzt, jetzt steht es leer."

„Wenn man sie diesen ganzen Staub hier ansieht, ging seitdem wohl alles den Bach runter, wie?", mutmaßte Emilia. „Offenbar kümmert sich niemand mehr um diesen Korridor."

„Scheint so, ja."

„Und du meinst, Ulysses ist in diesem Alchemielabor?" Emilia konnte nicht anders, als kritisch nachzuhaken. Die Vorstellung, ausgerechnet Ulysses würde sich an einem solch vergessenen, einsamen und zudem sicherlich noch ausgesprochen dunklen Ort verkriechen, erschien ihr äußert merkwürdig. Selbst sie - und Emilia wusste, dass sie um einiges mutiger war als er - würde nicht freiwillig mutterseelenallein hier unten herumstromern, aus Angst, vielleicht auf so üble Gesellen wie die Toiletten-Mafia zu stoßen.

Humphrey zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er sich bückte, den schmiedeeisernen Griff der Luke packte und sie öffnete. Das unangenehme Knarren des Holzes drang durch den finsteren Korridor, einige der Gemälde tuschelten pikiert.

Trotz allem war Emilia ausgesprochen überrascht, Kerzenlicht zu sehen, das aus dem geheimen Raum strömte. Unterhalb der Luke entdeckte sie eine Treppe aus Stein und ihren alten, unlängst abgetretenen Stufen, die hinein in den warmen Lichtschein führten, doch Emilia kam nicht einmal dazu, ihren Fuß auf die oberste Stufe zu setzen, da rief eine vertraute Stimme bereits: „Wer ist da? Bist du das, Plumbeus?"

Ulysses klang schrecklich ungehalten über die Störung und Emilia glaubte zu hören, wie der Junge voller Hektik etwas wegzuräumen versuchte.

„Nein, ich bin`s, Humphrey. Und Emilia ist auch hier."

„Wie?" Ulysses wirkte, als hätte man ihn auf hinterhältige Weise und mitten in der Nacht einen furchtbaren Schrecken eingejagt.

„Vielen Dank, Humphrey", wandte sich Emilia an ihren korpulenten Begleiter, der offenbar Anstalten machte, ebenfalls in das Labor hinab zu steigen. Doch Emilia wollte Ulysses festnageln, ohne dass er Unterstützung von einem Freund erwarten könnte. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss persönlich was mit Ulysses besprechen", erklärte sie ihm deshalb so unbedarft wie möglich, um ihn nicht unnötig misstrauisch werden zu lassen.

Dennoch blickte sie der Junge mit milder Verblüffung an. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Es ist auch nichts wichtiges. Trotzdem …"

Nachdem Humphrey ihrem bittenden Blick nachgegeben hatte und sich langsam entfernte, huschte Emilia die Treppe zum Labor hinab. Luft empfing sie, die alt und im ersten Moment zu abgestanden schien, um sie Atmen zu können, doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf.

Ein paar bereits halbzerflossene Kerzen standen auf einem massiven Tisch in der Mitte und spendeten Licht, während Ulysses wie zufällig und mit vor sich gefalteten Händen daneben stand und ein zu unschuldiges Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte, um glaubhaft wirken zu können. Dessen schien er sich bewusst zu sein, denn seine Augen verrieten etwas Gehetztes, vielleicht spielte er gerade mit den Gedanken, einfach davonzurennen.

„Was machst du hier, Emilia?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich habe nach dir gesucht", berichtete sie und ließ ihren abschätzenden Blick umher gleiten, auf der Suche nach weiteren verdächtigen Details.

„Das … ist ungewöhnlich." Offenbar hatte er Mühe, seinen Schrecken darüber zu verbergen, dass ausgerechnet sie ihn hier und heute aufgespürt hatten, wo Ulysses und sie kaum mehr etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten, seit sie in Hogwarts eingeschult waren. Wahrscheinlich hätte sich ihre Distanz im Laufe der Schulzeit immer weiter vergrößert, wäre unüberbrückbar geworden, ihre kurze, gemeinsame Vergangenheit wäre zu einer unwichtigen Kuriosität verkommen, hätte Emilia in der letzten Nacht nicht etwas über den Jungen erfahren, was sie nicht verstand. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie sich aufgemacht hatte, um nachzufragen, sollte zu einer alles entscheidenden Wendung führen.

„Ulysses", begann Emilia ohne längeres Zögern, „du musst mir etwas erklären: Was hast du mit Imperia Malfoy zu tun?"

Trotz des spärliches Lichtes, erkannte sie deutlich, dass ihre Worte ihn überrumpelten wie eine Eislawine, ihn kurz nach Luft schnappen ließen, nur um dann zu stottern: „G-gar nichts! Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Hm … ich komme darauf, weil ich heute Imperia und Garm McKinstry belauscht haben - aus versehen natürlich."

„B-belauscht?" Das rötliche Glühen, dass sich daraufhin in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, war wie eine weitere, entzündete Kerze. Emilia war fast ein wenig schockiert, wie heftig seine Reaktion ausfiel. Einer ihrer früheren Nachbarn war einmal von einer Wespe gestochen worden und seine allergieroter Kopf hatte nicht nur eine große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pavianhintern gehabt, sondern auch ganz nebenbei mit Ulysses.

„Die beiden, Imperia und Garm, haben geredet", begann Emilia zu erklären, „und ich war dabei - na ja, ich war dabei, ohne dass sie wussten, dass ich dabei war, würde ich sagen. Aber sie haben dich erwähnt. Wegen dieser Höschenklau-Geschichte."

„Ach, _die _Geschichte!", entfuhr es Ulysses und klang dabei fast ein wenig erleichtert. „Na ja, also, das war so -"

„Oh, warte, warte!", schnitt sie ihm energisch das Wort ab. „Bevor du anfängst, dich herauszureden, solltest du die ganze Geschichte erfahren: Garm sagte, die Sache mit dem Höschendiebstahl wäre bloß ein Trick gewesen, aber er will dir Beine machen, wenn du wieder anfängst `an deiner Moral´ zu leiden. Was geht da vor sich, Ulysses? Was hast du mit ihm und Imperia zu schaffen? Wirst du wegen irgendwas erpresst?"

Mit jedem ihrer Worte schien Ulysses weiter in sich zusammenzusinken, bis er gekrümmt und mit hängenden Schultern da stand und mit seinem elendigen Gesichtsausdruck den Boden musterte. Emilia war sich sicher, dass er nach einem Fluchtweg zwischen den Steinfugen suchte, so dass er verschwinden und sich vor der unangenehmen Situation drücken konnte.

„Ulysses, sag endlich, was da los ist!", drängte sie ihn, nachdem er keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, den Mund aufzumachen und sich zu erklären.

„Kann ich nicht", murmelte er schwach.

„Warum nicht?"

Er warf ihr einen kurzen, wenn auch äußerst finsteren Blick zu. „Wie du schon sagtest: Weil mir Garm dann `Beine machen´ wird!", giftete er und machte mit seinem Tonfall klar, für wie dumm er Emilias Frage hielt.

„Okay, okay", beschwichtigte sie. „Ich verstehe das. Aber was auch immer es ist, Ulysses, du darfst dir von diesem Idioten nichts gefallen lassen! Wenn du Ärger mit ihm hast, verpetz ihn so heftig, dass er von der Schule fliegt. Was will Garm denn machen? Dich umbringen?"

„Wie du schon sagtest: Mich verprügeln!"

Emilia rollte abschätzend mit den Augen. „Na und? Das tut im ersten Moment vielleicht ein bisschen weh, aber was soll`s. Du bist ein Junge, du wirst dich noch oft genug in deinem Leben schlagen müssen, also gewöhn dich dran."

Vollkomment rasend vor Wut, warf Ulysses seine Arme hoch und brüllte: „Was für ein toller Einfall! Bist du schon mal von Garm und seinen Kumpeln verprügelt worden? Nein? Ich schon!"

„Umso besser, dann hast du nämlich schon etwas gegen sie in der Hand."

„Verdammt noch mal!" Cholerisch wie nie zuvor hatte Ulysses sie grimmig anfixiert, doch Emilia kam der Gedanke, dass er nicht aus reiner Wut so explosiv handelte. Trieb man wilde Tiere in die Enge, konnten selbst die kleinsten von ihnen, vor Angst getrieben, erstaunlich gefährlich wirken. Doch Ulysses würde sie trotz allem nicht einschüchtern können, sie war auf eine Eskalation längst vorbereitet.

„Hör auf mir Ratschläge zu erteilen!", fuhr er sie an. „Wir beide haben gar nichts miteinander zu tun! Denkst du, ich lasse mich von Garm McKinstry verprügeln, nur weil du so tolle, weise Dinge zu mir gesagt hast?"

„Ulysses, sei jetzt endlich STILL!", bellte sie. „Du bist ein verdammter Idiot! Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um dich zu beraten. Ich will bloß, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst."

„Die Wahrheit geht dich aber leider gar nichts an!"

Emilia wurde bewusst, dass sie Ulysses nicht beruhigen konnte, wenn sie weiterhin versuchte, seine Angst vor Garm McKinstrys Bestrafung wegzuargumentieren. Sie hatte die Strategie früher oft genug bei ihrem Bruder angewandt, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich gegen die Schulschläger zur Wehr zu setzen, doch sie musste erkennen, dass Ulysses aus einem anderen, aus einem sehr viel weicheren Holz geschnitzt war als Elicius. Ulysses war ein Feigling. Und Feiglinge kassieren nie freiwillig Prügel.

Deshalb beschloss sie, es auf andere Art und Weise zu versuchen. „Weißt du", begann sie in einem gelangweilten Tonfall, „ich _muss_ es auch gar nicht von dir erfahren. Das nächste Mal, wenn sich Imperia und Garm des Nachts irgendwo heimlich treffen, um herumzuknutschen, werde ich sie einfach wieder belauschen."

Irgendein Stirnmuskel zuckte daraufhin unwillkürlich in Ulysses` Gesicht, was seine Augenbrauen noch grimmiger herabsinken ließ. „Warum bist du so interessiert daran alles zu erfahren?", fragte er grimmig.

Verständnislos entgegnete sie brüsk: „Warum sollte es mich nicht interessieren?" Tatsächlich hatte sie Ulysses` Frage kalt erwischt, denn er hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, ihr ständiges Herumgeschnüffel wäre etwas anormales, vielleicht sogar etwas krankhaftes. Und Ulysses war längst nicht der Erste in Emilias Leben, der ihr dieses Gefühl vermittelt hatte. Oft genug hatten Nachbarn, Freunde, Bekannte und Familienmitglieder die Nase darüber gerümpft und Emilia für ihr Verhalten getadelt, unangenehme Informationen wie ein Schwamm aufsaugen zu wollen. Gut, vielleicht hatte man sich in vielen Fällen auch einfach darüber geärgert, dass Emilia diese Informationen nicht nur aufsaugte, sondern auch durchaus gegen die betroffene Person verwendete. In Ulysses` Fall jedoch war es keinesfalls Emilias Plan, unschöne Tatsachen ans Tageslicht zu zerren und ihn damit Bloß zu stellen.

„Es ist ganz alleine meine Sache", fügte Ulysses hinzu. „Und du kannst mir auch nicht dabei helfen … ich weiß nicht mal, ob du mir überhaupt helfen würdest."

„Natürlich würde ich das!", versicherte Emilia ohne umschweife und ohne groß über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Ulysses aber überging das Gesagte und murmelte stattdessen ungewöhnlich kleinlaut: „Imperia und Garm haben sich wirklich heimlich getroffen?" Diese Frage hatte ihm offenbar schon seit einigen Sekunden auf der Zunge gebrannt.

„Ja. Nachts. Im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Und sie haben sich … geküsst?"

„Ähm, ja", bestätigte Emilia wieder, etwas ratlos darüber, warum Ulysses das Tete a Tete der beiden so wichtig war, das Thema aber dennoch so scheu behandelte, als wäre es brennender, gefährlicher Zündstoff in seinen Händen.

„Wobei küssen ziemlich harmlos klingt", fügte sie unbedarft hinzu. „Naja, schwer zu beschreiben. Du hättest die beiden sehen müssen. Wie Haifische, die versuchen, sich gegenseitig zu verschlingen."

Scheinbar etwas unangenehm berührt trommelte Ulysses mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum und atmete zwei-dreimal tief aus.

„Warum interessiert es dich so, was die beiden so treiben?", erkundigte sich Emilia schnippisch, sich wohl bewusst darüber, das es nun Ulysses war, der anfing in unangenehmen Themen herumzustochern wie ein Kind in einem tot aufgefundenen Fisch.

„Oh, es interessiert mich nicht wirklich", wiegelte Ulysses schnell ab. „Es ist nur so, dass ich schon länger geahnt habe, dass die beiden ein Paar werden können. Garm McKinstry betet sie quasi an."

„Ja, Garm ist keine schlechte Partie für sie was? Er ist beliebt, gut trainiert, Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft und hat dank den `spendablen´ Erst- und Zweitklässlerin auch sicherlich genug Kleingeld in der Tasche."

„Ja … von der Seite aus betrachtet, ist er echt geeignet für ein Mädchen wie Imperia", stimmte Ulysses ihr leise zu, er war aber, während sie halbernst Garm McKinstrys Vorzüge aufgezählt hatte, merklich in sich zusammengeschrumpft.

Emilia ahnte daher, dass ihre nächste Information Ulysses erheblich besser schmecken würde. „Das Problem ist", begann sie, „dass Garm McKinstry nicht reinblütig ist. Offenbar kann sich Imperia nicht aussuchen, mit wem sie sich trifft, denn sonst würde sie nicht versuchen, die Sache zwischen ihr und Garm geheim zu halten."

Es überraschte Emilia kaum zu sehen, dass Ulysses` Körper sich bei diesen Worten merklich straffte und seine zuvor trüben Augen bekamen ein neues kräftiges Glimmen, das voller Hoffnung zu sein schien.

Emilia brauchte keine weiteren Hinweise um zu erahnen, was wirklich in Ulysses vorging. Mit verschränkten Armen und kritisch durchleuchtenden Blick teilte sie ihm ihre Schlussfolgerung mit: „Du bist in Imperia verliebt, stimmt`s?"

Ein Blitzschlag hätte den Jungen kaum härter treffen können als diese wenigen Worte. Er wandte sich zu Emilia um und spielte den Bestürzten. „Was? Unsinn! Warum auch. Sie ist Jahre älter als ich! Das wäre doch krank!", versuchte er sie abzuwimmeln, doch da war etwas in seinem Gesicht, etwas Panisches und Elendiges, aus dem Emilia zu lesen glaubte, dass sie ihn ertappt hatte. Eiskalt hatte sie direkt ins Schwarze getroffen, direkt in Ulysses` kleines Herz, das ein für ihn dunkles Geheimnis mit sich trug.

Doch Emilia hielt dieses Geheimnis weder für dunkel noch für krank.

„Ich glaube, dass es ziemlich normal ist, sich in einen Jugendlichen zu verlieben", versuchte Emilia ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Okay, ich war noch nie verliebt oder so, aber trotzdem…"

„Trotzdem was?", hakte er nach.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, ich beobachte die Menschen, weißt du? Und deshalb weiß ich einfach, dass es normal ist, sich zu verlieben, auch wenn man sich vielleicht dafür schämt. Imperia zum Beispiel wird von den meisten Schülern angestarrt, viele schauen ihr hinterher. Sie ist nun mal schön. Und in ihr Aussehen verlieben sich die Jungs, auch wenn sie vielleicht noch zu jung sind, um wirklich eine Ahnung davon zu haben, was das bedeutet."

Ulysses schienen die Worte unangenehm zu sein, er blickte an Emilia vorbei direkt an die Wand, doch ihm war anzusehen, dass er am liebsten direkt den Boden angestarrt und wohl auch gerne in ihm verschwunden wäre. Sein rundliches Gesicht war glühendrot.

„Elicius war auch schon mal verliebt", berichtete sie in der Hoffnung, ein paar privatere Einblicke würden seine dicke Eishülle zum Schmelzen und ihn selbst zum Reden bringen. „Da gab es mal dieses Mädchen in der Schule. Sie war vier Klassen über ihm und war irgendwie ein bisschen dämlich - aber Elicius war hin und weg. Ich glaube, er mochte ihre Sommersprossen oder so. Keine Ahnung. Zumindest hat das eine ganze Weile angehalten, bis wir schließlich irgendwann umgezogen sind. Er ist ihr sogar einmal nach der Schule gefolgt, nur um zu wissen, wo sie wohnt und dabei hat er sich verlaufen. Irgendwann hat ihn die Polizei aufgegabelt und zurück nach Hause gefahren. Naja, so habe ich schließlich auch von der Geschichte um Elicius` Angebetete erfahren. Ihm war das ziemlich peinlich, wahrscheinlich ungefähr so peinlich wie dir jetzt. Aber wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, hatte er tatsächlich auch einen Grund dafür, sich zu schämen, zumindest wurde er von unserer Mutter und unserem Vater danach tagelang ausgelacht."

„Hast du auch über ihn gelacht?", erkundigte sich Ulysses mit finsterem Blick, so als hege er unlängst einen Verdacht gegen sie.

„Ich? Nein, niemals. Okay, natürlich habe ich ihn ein bisschen geärgert, schließlich ist er mein Bruder und Geschwister ärgern sich von Natur aus ständig - aber ich hatte trotzdem Verständnis und das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Denn Melissa - Elicius` Angebete - war wirklich nett, bloß ein bisschen trottelig vielleicht. Aber alles in allem hatte er sich schon in das beste Mädchen der Schule verguckt, das muss man ihm lassen. Bleibt sein Frauengeschmack weiterhin so gut, habe ich in Zukunft weniger Arbeit damit, meine zukünftigen Schwägerinnen zu terrorisieren."

Ulysses` zuvor noch angespanntes Gesicht verschwamm zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske und diesmal senkte er seinen angeschlagenen Blick tatsächlich gen Boden. „Glück für Elicius", murmelte er. „Mein Frauengeschmack dagegen ist erbärmlich."

Emilia horchte alarmiert auf. „Wieso?"

„Naja … Imperia ist äußerlich natürlich …_schön._ Wirklich _schön_, meine ich. Aber Innerlich ist sie ein Biest."

„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt", bestätigte Emilia.

„Es stimmt schon, ich war verliebt in Imperia. Aber das ist vorbei, hoffentlich. Ich hab erkannt, dass sie ein furchtbarer Mensch ist."

In Emilias Ohren klangen Ulysses` Worte stark nach einem elendig schmerzendem, gebrochenem Herzen. Doch wie man ein gebrochenes Herz kurieren konnte, davon wusste sie nichts. Nur ahnte sie, dass es vielleicht gar kein Heilmittel dagegen gab, es sei denn, man spielte auf Zeit und wartete, bis der Schmerz von selbst nachließ. Bei vielen Menschen mochte diese Methode vielleicht erfolglos bleiben, Ulysses hingegen war erst elf Jahre alt und was immer Imperia ihm angetan haben mochte, er würde darüber hinwegkommen.

Eine Weile war es still in dem alten Alchemielabor. Geduldig wartete Emilia darauf, dass Ulysses ihr seine ganze Geschichte offen legen würde, doch Ulysses schien an seinem Vorhaben festzuhalten, keinem das Geheimnis um Imperia, Garm und den vermeintlichen Höschendiebstahl preiszugeben. Daher machte es für Emilia auch keinen Sinn, weiter nachzubohren, sondern bot dem Jungen stattdessen etwas anderes an: „Ich glaube, Elicius sollte sich ganz gut in deine Lage hineinversetzen können. Warum sprichst du nicht mal mit ihm darüber?"

Überraschend energisch schüttelte Ulysses daraufhin den Kopf. „Lieber nicht. Elicius ist zur Zeit nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen, schätze ich."

Das war Emilia neu. Generell war es ungewöhnlich, dass Elicius sich mit jemanden in die Haare bekam und sie beschloss daher, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie ernst.

Ulysses schien zuerst Probleme zu haben, die Schererein mit Elicius in Worte zu fassen. „Also, ich weiß nicht … keine Ahnung wie es dazu kam, aber irgendwie sind wir auf unsere Familien zu sprechen gekommen." Ulysses musste dieses Thema ähnlich unangenehm im Bauch liegen, wie das Thema Liebe auch, und Emilia konnte sich schon denken, warum: das Wort _Familie_ ließ man in Anwesenheit von Elicius besser gleich fallen wie ein heißes Stück Kohle, denn hier hatte Elicius seinen schwachen Punkt. Ein falsches Wort, eine unangenehme Wahrheit, die man zur Sprache brachte, und Elicius konnte rasend werden. Ganz offensichtlich war Ulysses das gelungen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich mich bei Elicius entschuldigen", fuhr Ulysses tapfer fort und vermied es dabei, Emilia auch nur ansatzweise anzusehen. „Er wirkte irgendwie ein wenig … traurig oder so und ich dachte, dass es vielleicht daran liegt, dass ich ihm nichts zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe. Generell fand ich es blöd, dass ich mich so kalt gegenüber euch verhalten habe und deshalb wollte ich mich entschuldigen."

Emilia konnte nicht anders, als eine ihrer Augenbrauen anerkennend über Ulysses` Offenheit hochzuziehen. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn immer für einen verwöhnten Sturkopf gehalten, der lieber sterben würde, als ein nettes Wort mit ihr oder Elicius auszutauschen. Doch nun sah es so aus, als hätte sie sich gehörig getäuscht: Ulysses war keinesfalls so verzogen, wie sie gedacht hatte und obendrein besaß er den Mut, sich seine früheren Fehler auch noch einzugestehen und sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Noch mehr dieser unerwarteten Überraschungen und Emilia würde sich am Ende des Tages nicht einmal mehr über fliegende Elefanten wundern.

„Okay, du wolltest dich entschuldigen", fasste Emilia das Gesagte zusammen, nachdem Ulysses eine ganze Weile still gewesen war und offenbar über etwas grübelte. „Was ist dann passiert?"

„Ich glaube, er wollte meine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen", berichtete er schlicht. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Zumindest sind wir, wie gesagt, auf das Thema Familie zu sprechen gekommen."

„Einfach so?", hakte Emilia nach, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass zwei Elf- und ein Zwölfjähriger Jungen plötzlich anfingen, über familiäre Angelegenheiten zu palavern.

Wie zu erwarten schüttelte Ulysses den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich." Dann, nach einiger Bedenkzeit, hob er seinen Blick und fixierte Emilia geradewegs an. „Ich habe zu ihm gesagt, dass mein Verhalten blöd war. Dass es blöd war, euch zu ignorieren und euch schlecht zu machen, obwohl ihr bereits euer ganzes Leben lang quasi von eurer Familie ignoriert wurdet."

Unwillkürlich stieß Emilia einen Seufzer aus. „Okay", sagte sie, rieb sich die Stirn und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Okay … auf dieses Thema, ist Elicius wirklich nicht gut zu sprechen. Weißt du, Ulysses, es stimmt, dass sich unsere Eltern nie besonders aufmerksam um uns gekümmert haben - doch obwohl das eine Tatsache ist, will es Elicius nicht so ganz wahrhaben. Konfrontiert man ihn mit dieser Wahrheit, rastet er aus. Das kenne ich nur zu gut."

„Dein Bruder sagte, es wäre falsch, eure Mutter so schlecht zu machen. Elicius sagte, eure Mutter wäre bloß verliebt und …

Halb belustigt, halb schockiert über die naiven Erklärungsansätze ihres Bruders schnaubte Emilia: „_Das_ hat Elicius wirklich gesagt? Oh je, er ist tatsächlich noch blauäugiger, als ich gedacht habe."

„Warum?"

„Weil sich Elicius das Verhalten unserer Eltern damit bloß schönredet! Klar, ich bin sicher, Vigdis ist noch immer ziemlich verliebt in unseren Vater, vielleicht ist sie sogar abhängig von ihm. Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, ihm ständig nachzulaufen!" Verbittert schüttelte Emilia ihren Kopf, doch diese Verbitterung galt hauptsächlich ihrem Bruder. Sie verstand nicht, wieso Elicius die Dinge nicht auf die selbe, sachliche Art und Weise wahrnehmen konnte wie Emilia selbst; warum er vehement versuchte, sich mittels Schönrederei eine heile Welt aus einem Trümmerhaufen zu errichten.

„Ich sehe das genau wie du", pflichtete Ulysses ihr bei. „Ohne eurer Mutter irgendwie zu nahe treten zu wollen, doch ich finde, dass was sie tut ist _nicht_ richtig. Sie hat euch im Stich gelassen."

Düster nickte Emilia ihm zu. „Was hat Elicius noch gesagt?"

„Na ja … zum Beispiel, dass eure Mutter euch eingeladen hat, die Weihnachtsferien bei ihr zu verbringen."

Wut stieg in Emilia auf, als sie an Vigdis` Brief erinnert wurde, doch sagte sie nichts dazu.

Ulysses fuhr fort: „Und Elicius hofft, bei ihr in Norwegen bleiben zu können, so dass du und er dort zur Schule gehen können." Die letzten Worte sprach Ulysses relativ unbedarft aus, so dass man seinen Schreck sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte, als Emilia ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle explodierte. „DAS hat er gesagt?" rief sie. „Hat er wirklich DAS gesagt?"

„Ja", antwortete Ulysses, verwirrt blinzelt. „Ich dachte, du wüsstest-"

„Nein! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Elicius - dass er ZURÜCK will!" Emilia war atemlos. Sprachlos. Heftige, hässliche Wut brannte in ihr. Und Enttäuschung. Sie rang um Luft in dem Versuch, wenigstens äußerlich ruhig zu werden. Ulysses mochte offen zu ihr gewesen sein, doch sie hatte nicht vor, offen vor anderen zu sein.

„Ich …", sie fasste sich an die Schläfe, in dem ihr Blut wie bei einer Einbahnstraße direkt gegen ihre Schädeldecke zu rauschen schien. Ein unangenehmer Druck breitete sich im Inneren ihres Kopfes aus. „Ich … schlage vor, wir lassen dieses Thema. Ich werde mit Elicius ein Wörtchen darüber reden. Ich meine", sie versuchte sich an einem unbekümmerten Lächeln, „sein Plan ist ziemlich dumm, was? Schließlich kann ich nicht mehr in Norwegen zur Schule gehen, also warum sollte er dort leben wollen? Er müsste dort alleine in Fuglefjell … - nein, das würde er nicht machen. Es ist einfach eine ziemlich bescheuerte Idee von ihm, das ist alles!"

In Wirklichkeit war sie nicht so überzeugt davon, dass Elicius` Einfall so belanglos war, wie sie hoffte. Elicius mochte vielleicht ab und zu seinen Träumen und Gedanken nachhängen, doch Emilia konnte davon ausgehen, dass es mehr als ein bloßer Tagtraum war, wenn er bereits mit einer Außenstehenden Person - in diesem Fall Ulysses - darüber gesprochen hatte. Andererseits konnte und wollte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass Elicius tatsächlich dazu bereit war, alleine in Fuglefjell zur Schule zu gehen. Denn wie man es drehte und wendete: Emilia hatte wohl keine Möglichkeit mehr, jemals wieder an dem anspruchsvollen Unterricht in Fuglefjell teilnehmen zu können. Fuglefjell hatte sie als eine Squib abgestempelt - und das wusste Elicius ganz genau.

Nichtsdestotrotz: War es möglich, dass er es in Betracht zog, Großbritannien und insbesondere Hogwarts dennoch zu verlassen?

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	25. Ein Gefühl für Familie

**25. Ein Gefühl für Familie**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur und ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald, geleitet von Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand, kommt es zu einem blutigen Zwischenfall, bei dem Kesselbrand einen Finger verliert. Zudem finden Emilia und ihre Freunde abseits der Wege einen mysteriösen Schädel, der auf einem Stein platziert lag. Da sie befürchten, es könnte sich hierbei um die Überreste eines Vermissten handeln, nehmen sie ihn mit und zeigen ihren Fund Professor Jarovit, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Dieser jedoch stuft die Entdeckung als unwichtig ein, da es sich lediglich um den Schädel eines unverwandelten Werwolfes handelt, nicht aber um den Schädel eines Menschen. Die genauen Fundumstände verschweigt Emilia dem Professor jedoch. Derweil zeigt sich Elicius aufgrund seiner Familienverhältnisse und seiner oft abspenstigen Mutter sehr depressiv, so dass ihn auch sein Geburtstag nicht aufheitern konnte. Gegenüber Ulysses äußerte er sich, dass er womöglich nach Norwegen zurückkehren möchte, um die dortige Zauberschule zu besuchen. Aber auch Ulysses leidet: als Werkzeug von Imperia Malfoy sieht er sich gezwungen, einem älteren Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Samantha Samson, täglich heimlich giftige Tränke zu verabreichen. Inzwischen stellt Emilia auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen bezüglich des Schädels an, wobei sie im Gemeinschaftsraum einschläft, und einen wirren Traum über einen Tiergeist durchlebt. Als sie mitten in der Nacht erwacht, belauscht sie ein Gespräch zwischen Garm und Imperia, in dem auch Ulysses eine Rolle spielt …_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oktober 1961_

Trotz Emilias Verdacht, Elicius könnte sich hinter ihrem Rücken heimlich zurück nach Norwegen und hinter die Schulbänke der dortigen Zauberschule sehnen, verkniff sie es sich mittels eiserner Disziplin, ihn allzu voreilig darauf anzusprechen. Statt einer Aussprache also ebnete Emilia den Weg mitten hinein in ein tagelang anhaltendes unterkühltes Verhältnis und Distanziertheit, die Elicius darauf aufmerksam machen sollten, dass er sich irgendeinen Frevel erlaubt hatte. Sollte ihr Bruder ruhig vorsichtig nachfragen, was er verbrochen hatte!

Doch Elicius fragte nicht nach, geschweige denn, dass er sich das gespannte Verhältnis anmerken ließ. Statt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, den normalen geschwisterlichen Umgang zu ihr wieder herzustellen, war Elicius damit beschäftigt, emsig seine schulischen Fortschritte zu vergrößern. Oft beobachtete ihn Emilia dabei, wie er ganze Nachmittage damit verbrachte, Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, seine handschriftlichen Unterrichtsnotizen in Reinschrift zu bringen, und die gelernten Dinge immer und immer wieder zu pauken. Sein Ehrgeiz verblüffte sie wenig - Elicius war nun mal alles andere als arbeitsscheu -, doch sie beschlich die leise Ahnung, dass er so, da ständig gefesselt an seinen Arbeitsplatz, bewusst versuchte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Der Oktoberanfang überraschte sie alle mit den ersten, heftigen Wintereinbruch des Jahres und für Tage gingen Schneefälle auf das Schloss hernieder, der, gepeitscht von den Herbstwinden, einem aus jeder Himmelsrichtung zugleich die Sicht zu rauben schien. Gut, den Schneeflocken selbst machte der Ritt auf den starken Böen wohl wenig aus, sehr wohl aber den Posteulen, die, hin- und hergerissen vom heulenden Sturm, oftmals gegen die Mauern des Schlosses krachten, anstatt durch eines der Fenster zu entschwinden. Umso überraschter war Emilia daher, dass am Donnerstagmittag ein besonders zerrupftes Exemplar Eule den Weg hinein in die Große Halle fand und - Emilia knapp verfehlend - direkt in der mageren Suppe von Agnes Pillsworth bauchlandete.

Während Agnes hyperventilierte zog Emilia so diskret wie möglich Suppenteller und Eule zu sich, denn der Vogel kam ihr unangenehm bekannt vor: Es war die alte Posteule ihrer Mutter Vigdis, die unlängst zur halbwilden Selbstversorgerin verkommen war. Weder Emilia noch Elicius hatten je den Namen den alten Eulendame erfahren, noch hatten sie je danach gefragt. Warum auch? Treulos wie sie war, war der Vogel schnell eigene Wege geflattert, nachdem Vigdis Eliassen begonnen hatte, mehr oder weniger vollkommen ihr Leben in der unmagischen Welt der Muggel zu bestreiten. Nur manchmal, meist in den Wintermonaten, war die Eule aufgetaucht, hatte Vigdis stets mit jener unheimlichen Fähigkeit aufgespürt, die so typisch für Posteulen war, nur um sich dann bei Vigdis kurzzeitig einzunisten und sich durchfüttern zu lassen - im Gegenzug aber war der Vogel für eine handvoll Mäuse durchaus bereit, Briefe zu überbringen.

Durch die ungeschickte Landung war der Umschlag am Bein des Vogels zwar von Zwiebelsuppe durchweicht, aber Vigdis` kümmerliche Handschrift war noch immer gut lesbar. Wasserfeste Muggelstifte waren einfach nicht zu unterschätzen. Dennoch: Emilia wäre es fast lieber gewesen, die Flüssigkeit hätte das Geschriebene endgültig getilgt und ihr sank das Herz, als die sah, dass der Brief sowohl an Elicius als auch an sie selbst adressiert war. Emilia erwartete eine erneute Aufforderung ihrer Mutter, die sie darum bat, die Weihnachtsferien bei ihr zu verbringen. Vorsichtig spähte sie zu ihrem Bruder, der über sein Mittagessen gebeugt war und sich so aufgeregt mit einem seiner Klassenkameraden über den Unterricht unterhielt, dass er den ungelenken Anflug der Posteule offenbar nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Emilia verspürte auch keine besondere Lust, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, sondern machte sich stattdessen daran, den Brief ihrer Mutter als Erste zu lesen. Die Finger klebrig von Agnes` Zwiebelsuppe, schlug sie das Papier auf und überflog eilig die Zeilen:

_Vielen dank für die zusage Elizius. Hole euch am Bahnhoff ab. Eure Großtante Valkyrie hat außerdem gesagt das sie uns besuchen komen wird. Freue mich darauf euch wider zu sehen. _

_Vigdis_

Bloß ein paar kurze Sätze, doch diese reichten aus, ungeahnten Zorn zu beschwören, der in Emilias Brust hämmerte wie ein wildes Tier. Zu diesem Zorn gesellte sich mannigfache Enttäuschung: Elicius hatte hinter ihrem Rücken eine Abmachung mit ihrer Mutter getroffen und diese Abmachung betraf auch Emilia! Wie konnte sich ihr Bruder so eiskalt über sie hinwegsetzen? So eiskalt Dinge in die Wege leiten, von denen Emilia nichts wissen wollte?

Ähnlich große Enttäuschung verspürte sie gegenüber Vigdis. Es war ein hässlicher, beschämender Schmerz festzustellen, dass ihre Mutter _erneut_ Elicius` Namen falsch geschrieben hatte. Ähnlich schrecklich empfand Emilia das Verhalten ihrer Mutter, die ungeschickt und dennoch berechnend versuchte, ihre Kinder wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Vigdis war kein Unmensch, sie besaß ein Gewissen. Und um dieses Gewissen zur Ader zu lassen und zu erleichtern, lud sie Emilia und Elicius zu sich nach Hause ein, um ihre Ausrutscher in der Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass sie sich zuvor einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Doch war diese Form von Entschuldigung Ernst zu nehmen? Emilia hätte diese Frage jederzeit mit einem klaren „Nein" beantwortet, gleichzeitig wusste sie aber, dass Elicius ganz anderer Meinung war: So gutgläubig wie er sich teilweise gab, konnte er gar nicht anders, als immer und immer wieder über das schäbige Verhalten seiner Mutter hinwegzusehen.

Mit bebenden Fäusten - und ihre Finger hätten in diesem Augenblick nichts lieber getan, als in den Brief in kleine Stücke zu zerreißen - ließ Emilia ihr Mittagessen stehen und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Am anderer Ende der Slytherintafel saßen die Jungen sämtlicher Jahrgangsstufen, mitten unter ihnen Elicius, der noch immer in ein hitziges Gespräch mit einem Gleichaltrigen vertieft war. Ihr Geplapper handelte von Kräuterkunde und Pflanzenaufzucht und diese belanglose Schwätzerei strapazierte Emilias Geduld nur noch mehr. Sehr viel härter als ursprünglich geplant schlug sie ihrem Bruder die Faust in die Schulter. Elicius, der sich sowohl an seinen Essen - ein Löffel Suppe mit Sellerie - als auch an seinen Worten - „… immer regelmäßig gießen, auch wenn kein Unterricht ist …" - verschluckte, fuhr keuchend herum.

„Was sollte das denn?", rief er zerknirscht, während er sich die schmerzende Schulter rieb.

Kurzangebunden antwortete sie: „Komm mit! Ich muss mit dir reden. Sofort!"

Die gute Laune wurde schlagartig aus Elicius` Gesicht gefegt. Er war alarmiert, schien aber keine genaue Vorstellung zu haben, warum sie ihn so dringend sprechen wollte. Kurz huschte sein Blick zum Lehrertisch, dann bemerkte er mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Wir können noch nicht aufstehen. Das Mittagessen ist nicht vorbei, die Professoren essen noch."

„Ist mir egal! Es ist wichtig!", zischte Emilia. Sie hatte das Gefühl, lebendig in all ihrer Wut zu verglühen, die sich in ihr aufstaute, daher konnte sie einfach nicht warten, bis sich auch der letzte Professorenteller geleert hatte!

Etwas zögerlich erhob sich schließlich Elicius von seinem Stuhl. „Na schön", flüsterte er. „Aber wenn wir deswegen Strafarbeiten bekommen, wirst du gefälligst meinen Anteil erledigen."

„Das ist jetzt völlig unwichtig! Jetzt komm endlich!"

Gemeinsam versuchten sie so unauffällig wie möglich die Große Halle zu durchqueren und tatsächlich hatten sie Glück, denn auch die Professoren schienen ihrerseits ausnahmsweise so in Gespräche vertieft zu sein, dass keiner von ihnen die beiden flüchtigen Schüler bemerkte.

Kaum hatten sie die Vorhalle erreicht und die schwere Tür hinter sich geschlossen, bedrängte Elicius sie mit der offenbar wichtigsten Frage: „Ist etwas passiert? Ist etwas mit unserer Mutter?"

Zu Emilias bebenden Fäusten gesellte sich eine kurze Gänsehaut. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Stachelschwein, das seine Dornen vor Schreck aufrichtete. „Warum fragst du das zuerst?", rief sie und fuhr zu ihm herum. „Machst du dir solche Sorgen um sie?"

Elicius blieb verblüfft stehen. Sein Mund schnappte auf, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihn der Vorwurf seiner Worte beraubt zu haben. Dann, nachdem einige Sekunden zäh verflossen waren, antwortete er: „Sie ist unsere Mutter." Es klang kleinlaut.

„Aha", machte Emilia.

„Und … es ist normal sich Sorgen um seine Mutter zu machen!", verteidigte er sich. Statt kleinlaut klang er nun gereizt. „Was ist denn nun los? Ist ihr etwas zugestoßen?"

Kommentarlos drückte Emilia ihm den kurzen Brief in die Hand, von dem noch immer etwas Zwiebelsuppe tropfte. Elicius las ihn - sogar mehrmals. Und während er las, mischte sich ein sehr weicher Ausdruck in sein zuvor noch angespanntes Gesicht. „Unsere Großtante kommt auch zu Besuch", merkte er schließlich anerkennend an. „Toll."

Argwohn beschlich Emilia. „Warum ist das toll? Valkyrie ist ein Biest."

Elicius starrte sie an, als könne er ihre harten Worte nicht nachvollziehen. „Ich weiß nicht … klar, sie ist etwas schwierig, aber … in Ordnung."

„Nein, es reicht jetzt, Elicius! Was zum Henker verheimlichst du?"

„Nichts!"

„Was ist so toll daran, dass diese Frau bei uns auftaucht?"

Betreten senkte Elicius den Blick. „Vergiss was ich gesagt habe", bat er, „Es ist nicht wichtig. Ich finde es nur schön, dass wir Besuch von Verwandten bekommen. Wenn Valkyrie noch ihren Sohn mitbringt, wird es richtig eng bei uns. Fast wie bei echten Familien."

Emilia war sich nicht sicher, wie sie Elicius` Erklärung einschätzen sollte. Sagte er die Wahrheit und war es tatsächlich ein Wunsch von ihm, im größeren Kreise die Weihnachtszeit verbringen zu können? Oder steckte im Kern seiner kindischen Worte pure Berechnung? Ein Vertuschungsversuch?

„Du sagst mir nicht die Wahrheit, richtig?", fragte sie energisch.

Er fixierte sie mit düsterem Blick. „Nur weil du ständig lügst, heißt das nicht, dass andere auch ständig lügen!"

Zielgenau hatte er ins Schwarze getroffen. Und Emilia siedende Wut explodierte. „DU bist der Lügner, Elicius! DU! Du hast HINTER MEINEM RÜCKEN entschieden, wo wir unsere Ferien verbringen! Aber weißt du was? Ich werde nicht mitkommen! Ich habe NIE vorgehabt, mitzukommen!" Ihre Lautstärke hatte sich immer höher und höher geschraubt und nun dröhnte ihr Echo in der Vorhalle, bis es schließlich ins Treppenhaus entwich. Ihr war bewusst, dass die Lehrer in der Großen Halle sie vielleicht hören könnten, doch daran verschwendete sie keinen weiteren Gedanken.

„Du bist undankbar!", giftete Elicius ihr entgegen. „Mutter hat uns eingeladen, du brichst ihr das Herz -"

„Mutter?", zischte sie. „Unsere Mutter kann nicht mal deinen verdammten Namen richtig schreiben!" Zuvor hatte sie deshalb noch entsetzliches Mitleid ihrem Bruder gegenüber verspürt, doch in diesem Moment nistete nur Häme in ihr. Sie nahm den Briefumschlag, der an _„Emilia und Elizius Eliassen"_ adressiert war und hielt ihn wie eine Trophäe vor die Nase ihres Bruders. „Breche ich wirklich Vigdis` Herz, wenn ich nicht bei ihr auftauche?", erkundigte sie sich und fügte spitzfindig hinzu: „_Dein_ Herz hat sie längst gebrochen!"

Elicius war schrecklich erbleicht. Der falsch geschriebene Name ging ihm sichtlich nah und Emilia glaubte beinahe, buchstäblich das brennende Messer sehen zu können, das sich in seine Brust bohrte.

Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als seine Mutter zu verteidigen. „Sie kann halt nicht gut schreiben … sie _kann es einfach nicht_! Sie ist kaum zur Schule gegangen! Sie ist nicht klug!"

„Sie ist auch keine gute Mutter!", erinnerte Emilia ihn.

„Sie ist aber kein schlechter Mensch! Sie macht Fehler, ja, aber wer macht das nicht? Sie kann es einfach nicht besser!"

„Hör auf, dir die Welt schönzureden!", befahl sie schroff.

„Das tu ich nicht! Ich gebe ihr eine Chance, denn jeder hasst sie! DU hasst sie, Emilia!"

Diese Anschuldigung erwischte Emilia eiskalt. Unfähig das Gesagte entweder zu bestätigen oder zu von sich abzuweisen - denn tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie tatsächlich nicht, ob sie ihre Mutter hasste oder trotz allem respektierte -, konnte sie nur wehrlos dastehen, während Elicius aus ihr einen Sündenbock machte.

„Du hast Mutter von Anfang an nur Sorgen gemacht, Emilia! Du hast nie auf sie gehört, hast sie vor allen Leuten lächerlich gemacht, hast sie angeschwärzt! Du hast immer ABSICHTLICH alles getan, um ihr das Leben noch schwerer zu machen!", brüllte er. „Du wolltest ihr nie eine Chance geben und DESHALB war sie so überfordert!"

Für einen Moment hatte Emilia das schreckliche Gefühl, Elicius` harte Worte müssten der Wahrheit entsprechen. Denn es stimmte: Egal wie weit sie sich gedanklich zurück in die Vergangenheit tastete, Emilia musste feststellen, dass sie sich, egal welchen Alters, immer quer gestellt hatte! Ihre Mutter hatte ein schwieriges Leben zu bewältigen gehabt und Emilia hatte dieses Leben noch unendlich mühseliger werden lassen. Es war wie ein roter Faden gewesen, der sich durch den Alltag der Eliassens spannte …

„Siehst du es ein?", hakte Elicius nach und bedrängte sie mit dieser Frage regelrecht. „Verstehst du das?"

Emilia verstand es sehr wohl, doch umso länger sie die Vergangenheit an sich vorüberziehen ließ, desto schärfer zeichnete sich auch die Kontur eines weiteren roten Fadens ab, der maßgeblich ihr Leben beeinflusst hatte: Vigdis Eliassens chronische Überforderung bezog sich nicht bloß auf Emilia, sondern auf das gesamte Dasein dieser Frau. Vigdis war mit der Zauberei überfordert gewesen, mit ihrer Familie, mit der Arbeit und der Muggelwelt, mit der Wahl eines anständigen Lebenspartners - und ja, zu guter Letzt war sie auch mit ihren Kindern überfordert gewesen. Doch hatte das den Braten wirklich fetter gemacht? Mit oder ohne Emilia und Elicius: war Vigdis` Leben nicht schon von Beginn an verkorkst genug gewesen?

„Ich gebe zu, dass es nicht immer einfach mit mir war", beantwortete Emilia die Fragen ehrlich. „Aber Vigdis hat es mir auch nie einfach gemacht. Und wenn jemand von Anfang an lernt, dass es einerseits besser ist, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, ist es schwierig, andererseits gehorsam zu sein. Aber was verstehst du schon davon, Elicius? Du hattest immer jemanden, entweder Vigdis oder mich, der für dich da war und der dir sagte, was zu tun ist."

Aber natürlich ließ Elicius nicht so leicht locker. „Ich sehe das anders", startete er einen neuen Versuch, sie zu überrumpeln. Emilia beschloss, dem einen Riegel vorzuschieben, indem sie ihn zornig unterbrach: „Dann siehst du es halt anders!", rief sie. „Es ist mir egal was _du_ denkst! Und weißt du was? Du wirst dich gleich hinsetzen und unserer Mutter einen Brief schreiben, dass _wir beide_ nicht zu Besuch kommen werden!"

Die heftige Gegenwehr war abzusehen gewesen. Elicius warf die Arme in die Luft, vielleicht war er kurz davor, Emilia zu packen und zu schütteln. „WIE BITTE?", fuhr er sie an. „VERGISS ES!"

Emilia war seine Reaktion egal. Für sie war nur wichtig, ihre Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts und fernab des Familienlebens zu verbringen. Und was Elicius anging, so hatte sie nicht vor, ihn alleine nach Norwegen reisen zu lassen, wo es ihm möglich sein würde, hinter ihrem Rücken familiäre Kontakte mit den übrigen Eliassens zu knüpfen. Natürlich wusste Emilia, wie egoistisch es war, ihrem Bruder zu verbieten, das Weihnachtsfest bei seiner Familie zu verbringen, und dafür schämte sie sich. Andererseits - und dieses Gefühl wog sehr viel mehr als die Scham - fürchtete sie sich davor, Elicius könnte tatsächlich planen, zurück zu ihrer Mutter zu ziehen. Und es war diese Furcht, die ihr dazu riet, Elicius möglichst fern von Norwegen und der restlichen Familie zu halten.

Emilia stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrem Bruder und bemühte sich darum, möglichst ausdruckslos seinem wütenden Gefühlsausbruch standzuhalten, ihm ruhig dabei zuzusehen, wie er tobte, schrie und bettelte. Ihr Entschluss stand fest und an ihrem Willen rüttelte nur die Angst, Elicius könnte sich trotz allem über sie hinwegsetzen. Irgendwann würde der Augenblick kommen, in dem er begreifen würde, dass er mehr war, als nur Emilias jüngerer Bruder, dass er größer war als sie und stärker - und vielleicht sogar vernünftiger. _Aber bitte, _flehte sie gedanklich, _lass ihn wenigstens heute noch auf mich hören! _

„Ich verstehe es nicht!", rief Elicius weiterhin aufgebracht. Zornesröte hatte sich in sein sonst so blasses Gesicht geschlichen, seine Wangen schienen zu glühen. „Warum kannst du nicht einmal klein beigeben? Was ist so schlimm daran, die Ferien bei unserer Mutter zu verbringen? Du machst zuhause doch eh immer was du willst! Du gehst ihr doch eh ständig aus dem Weg! Und außerdem können wir zu Hause Dinge machen, die in Hogwarts unmöglich sind. Fernsehen zum Beispiel! Ins Kino gehen! Draußenbleiben solange wir wollen! Sieh doch einfach mal die positiven Seiten!"

Elicius` Überredungskünste waren schon immer unter die Kategorie „Armselig und Überflüssig" gefallen, dennoch musste Emilia zugeben, dass sie viele Aspekte des Muggellebens sehr wohl vermisste. Dennoch sträubte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, ein klägliches Weihnachtsfest bei ihrer Mutter verbringen zu müssen und kein Kinofilm der Welt konnte eine verkohlte Festtagsgans und einen schrumpeligen, schmucklosen Weihnachtsbaum wettmachen.

Also blieb sie hart und erinnerte Elicius kurz daran, dass sie bereits „Nein" gesagt hatte.

„Aber _ich_ will nach Hause!", flehte Elicius klagend. „Ich will Mama wieder sehen!"

„Elicius, ich habe Nein gesagt!"

„Aber -!"

Matt und verloren senkte Elicius den Blick und fixierte den kurzen Brief in seinen Händen an, während sich ein verdächtiger feuchter Schimmer in seinen dunklen Augen ausbreitete. „Dann lass wenigstens mich alleine gehen", bat er.

„Keine Chance!"

Er hob den Blick und starrte ihr voller Unverständnis entgegen. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht will, dass du alleine zu Hause bist, okay?", fuhr Emilia ihn in einem besonders aufbrausenden Tonfall an, mit dem sie ihre verzweifelte Notlüge etwas zu vertuschen versuchte. „Was ist, wenn Vigdis dieser ganze Familienmist nach einer Woche zu viel wird und sie sich wieder aus dem Staub macht? Jaah, dann sitzt du nämlich ganz schön blöd alleine da, richtig Elicius? Weißt du dann, was zu tun ist?" In Wirklichkeit hielt Emilia ihren Bruder längst für selbstständig genug, um eine solche Situation mit Bravour zu meistern, doch das sagte sie ihm natürlich nicht.

Elicius selbst schien jedoch auch ohne ihre Einschätzung der Meinung zu sein, er sei alt und weise genug, um mit ihrer verfahrenen Familiensituation umgehen zu können. „Ich wüsste sehr wohl was zu tun ist!", erklärte er ohne jegliche Unsicherheit in der Stimme. „Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen. Schließlich bin ich bloß ein Jahr jünger als du!"

„Wird dir bloß nicht viel nützen, denn trotzdem lasse ich dich nicht nach Hause fahren."

Das war der Moment, in dem die Situation eskalierte: Elicius hob seine Hände, als ob er Emilia an den Schultern packen wollte - dass er nicht vorhatte, sie zu schlagen, wusste Emilia, denn dazu war ihr Bruder zu friedfertig, doch sie hatte durchaus das Gefühl, dass er sie, sobald er zugepackt hatte, kurz durchschütteln würde - und Emilia hob reflexartig ihr rechtes Knie, das sie ihm mit aller Kraft in den Magen rammte. Der Tritt beendete ihr Streitgespräch.

Elicius wich keuchend vor ihr zurück und hielt sich den Bauch. Offenbar hatte sie zielsicher direkt sein Mittagessen getroffen, Elicius würgte kurz, übergab sich zum Glück aber nicht. Stattdessen spiegelte sich blanker Zorn in seinen Augen wieder, er ballte seine Fäuste und spuckte ihr mit einer sich überschlagenden Stimme genau die Worte entgegen, die sie nicht hören wollte: „Ist mir egal was du tust, Emilia, aber ICH WERDE HEIMFAHREN!"

Damit war alles gesagt und alles getan. Elicius machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte die Treppe hinab in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Emilia blieb schweigend zurück, verblüfft über die bittere Erkenntnis, dass ihr endgültig die Kontrolle entglitten war und dass sie am heutigen Tage all das erreicht hatte, was sie niemals erreichen wollte.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	26. Knochenhexerei

**26. Knochenhexerei**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur und ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald, geleitet von Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand, kommt es zu einem blutigen Zwischenfall, bei dem Kesselbrand einen Finger verliert. Zudem finden Emilia und ihre Freunde abseits der Wege einen mysteriösen Schädel, der auf einem Stein platziert lag. Da sie befürchten, es könnte sich hierbei um die Überreste eines Vermissten handeln, nehmen sie ihn mit und zeigen ihren Fund Professor Jarovit, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Dieser jedoch stuft die Entdeckung als unwichtig ein, da es sich lediglich um den Schädel eines unverwandelten Werwolfes handelt, nicht aber um den Schädel eines Menschen. Die genauen Fundumstände verschweigt Emilia dem Professor jedoch. Derweil zeigt sich Elicius aufgrund seiner Familienverhältnisse und seiner oft abspenstigen Mutter sehr depressiv, so dass ihn auch sein Geburtstag nicht aufheitern konnte. Gegenüber Ulysses äußerte er sich, dass er womöglich nach Norwegen zurückkehren möchte, um die dortige Zauberschule zu besuchen. Aber auch Ulysses leidet: als Werkzeug von Imperia Malfoy sieht er sich gezwungen, einem älteren Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Samantha Samson, täglich heimlich giftige Tränke zu verabreichen. Inzwischen stellt Emilia auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen bezüglich des Schädels an, wobei sie im Gemeinschaftsraum einschläft, und einen wirren Traum über einen Tiergeist durchlebt. Als sie mitten in der Nacht erwacht, belauscht sie ein Gespräch zwischen Garm und Imperia, in dem auch Ulysses eine Rolle spielt …_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oktober 1961_

Am Freitagmorgen war Emilia so auf ihr Spiegelei fixiert - sie _aß_ es nicht, doch Spiegeleier eigneten sich herrlich dazu, sie minutenlang gedankenlos anzustarren - dass sie das Mädchen, das neben ihrem Stuhl stand und lebhaft auf sie einredete, im ersten Moment nicht registrierte. Erst als Victoria Knight das schwere, in braunem Papier eingeschlagene Paket direkt neben ihrem Teller fallen ließ, blickte Emilia verwundert auf.

„Hey, was ist los mit dir?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw unbedarft. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit deinem Spiegelei?"

„Ähm, doch …" Etwas verunsichert warf Emilia einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Frühstücksteller, wo tatsächlich, ganz wie Victoria gesagt hatte, ein Spiegelei in all seiner Pracht und Ausdruckslosigkeit lag. Emilia konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wie dieses Teil auf ihren Teller gelangt war. Eigentlich mochte sie nämlich gar keine Spiegeleier.

„Ich war wohl bloß etwas müde", berichtete sie Victoria. „Mein Gehirn muss beim Essen eingeschlafen sein."

„Tatsächlich? So fasziniert wie du dein Frühstück angestarrt hast, hätte ich wetten können, dass du gerade auf einen Goldschatz oder so gestoßen bist." Und sie warf noch einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Emilias Teller, so als hoffte sie, dass Spiegelei könnte tatsächlich aus wertvollen Edelmetall bestehen.

„Was ist das für ein Paket?", wollte Emilia wissen.

„Oh, dass ist etwas ganz besonderes! Mein Bruder Gordy hat es mir geschickt! Pass auf und lass dich überraschen!" Und mit diesen Worten rammte sie ihre Fingernägel in das braune Umschlagspapier und zerriss es in viele kleine Fetzen, bis schließlich ein Buch ans Tageslicht kam. Es trug den Titel _Skelette, Schamanen und Schrumpfköpfe_.

Ehe Emilia genauer nachfragen konnte, berichtete Victoria mit selbstzufriedenem Lächeln im Gesicht von ihrem letzten, verblüffenden Gedankenblitz. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit öfters über diesen - na du weißt schon - _Schädel _nachgedacht", beim Wort „Schädel" senkte sie ihre Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüsterton herab, ehe sie fortfuhr: „und da ist mir plötzlich eingefallen, dass Gordy mir früher immer aus so komischen Büchern vorgelesen hat, um mir Angst einzujagen und um mich zu ärgern. Vorgestern habe ich mich dann erinnert, dass in diesem Buch hier irgendwas über Schädel und Knochen und so stand, mit denen man zaubern kann. Vielleicht ist es ja genau das Thema, dass uns bei unsere _Wald und Schädel-Problem_ (wieder flüsterte sie) weiterhilft? Naja, zumindest habe ich Gordy geschrieben und ihn gebeten, mir das Buch sofort zu schicken und heute morgen ist es endlich per Eulenpost angekommen."

„Die armen Eulen", murmelte Emilia gedankenverloren, während sie ihren wissbegierigen Blick über den Einband des dicken Werkes wandern ließ. Umschlag und Seiten waren längst vergilbt und auch ansonsten trug das Buch viele Gebrauchsspuren zur Schau, doch das ließ es nur noch geheimnisvoller und düsterer wirken. Sie konnte den Augenblick kaum erwarten, an dem sich die erste Gelegenheit bieten würde, mit der Nase in dem gut dreitausend Seiten fassenden Werk zu versinken.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten bot sich diese Gelegenheit bereits kurze Zeit später und genau genommen im obligatorischen Benimmunterricht bei Madam Burgunder. Während Emilia, die vorsorglich in die letzte Reihe Platz genommen hatte, es also wagte, Victorias schweres Buch aus ihrer Schultasche zu ziehen, unterrichtete Madam Burgunder die restlichen Mädchen indessen über die Schrecken des Ehelebens und warum sich eine Dame von Welt niemals mit einem Familienbesen zufrieden geben sollte. „Weiß eine von euch, was ein Familienbesen - oder noch schlimmer: ein fliegender Mehrpersonenteppich! - symbolisiert? Es symbolisiert, dass euer Lebenspartner gewillt es, für Nachwuchs zu sorgen und Nachwuchs ist völlig inakzeptabel für eine Dame unter fünfzig! Denn Kinder bedeuten Stress und Stress bedeutet vorzeitiges Altern, Hässlichkeit und einen grausigen Tod. Und frühe Fältchen und Krähenfüße im Gesicht kann eine junge Dame nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen! Was ist also zu tun, wenn ihr das Gefühl habt, dass euer Partner bereit fürs Familienleben ist?"

Niemand antwortete. Selbst die eifrige Agnes Pillsworth musste sich bei dieser Frage geschlagen geben und so wurde eines der Mädchen schlicht mit einem Fingerzeig Burgunders ausgewählt, um einen Tipp abzugeben. „Miss Trelawney", schmunzelte Burgunder süßlich, während sie auf die Schülerin mit der dicken Hornbrille deutete, die neben Emilia saß. „Wissen Sie vielleicht, was zu tun ist?"

Hinter ihren Brillengläsern wurden Sybills Augen groß und angstvoll und etwas unbeholfen begann sie zu stammeln: „Ähm … nun gut … eine schwierige Frage, in der Tat. Ähm … meine Mutter hat mal etwas erwähnt … sie sagte mal zu mir _`du kriegst kein Geschwisterchen, Sybill, ich habe deinem Vater den _Potentiellen Potenzhemmer_ in den Frühstückstee gemischt´_ … aber ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas damit zu tun hat, Madam."

„_Das_ hat in der Tat etwas damit zu tun." Burgunders Lächeln zeigte Zufriedenheit. „Meiner Meinung nach ist Ihre Mutter eine Heilige, Miss Trelawney. Der `Potentielle Potenzhemmer´ ist ein absoluter Klassiker! Damit haben Sie sich soeben zehn Punkte für Slytherin verdient, Miss Trelawney."

Federkratzen ertönte, als sich sämtliche Mädchen im Klassenraum - alle außer Emilia - diese wichtige Lebensweisheit notierten. Emilia machte sich aus zweierlei Gründen keine Notiz: Zum einen hielt sie Madam Burgunders Gefasel für unnötiges Wissen, für dass sie weder Zeit noch Gehirnzellen opfern wollte; zum Anderen hatte sie gerade eine höchst interessante Stelle in Victorias Buch entdeckt, so das ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den handschriftlichen Text vor ihr gerichtet war:

_Über das uralte, magische Wissen der Knochenhexerei und ihrer Ursprünge_

_Knochenhexerei ist immer dann zu nennen, wenn man über die frühesten magischen Riten der Menschheit philosophieren möchte. Bereits in ältester Zeit waren sich Schamanen der Besonderheit von Schädeln und Knochen bewusst, ebenso auch der ursprünglichen, naturgebundenen Magie, die in ihnen schlummert. Insbesondere aber der Schädel ist Mittelpunkt spezieller Riten; Riten, die in vielen Teilen der Welt auftreten und trotz ihrer Ähnlichkeit untereinander immer neue Facetten widerspiegeln. Fast überall auf der Welt ist zum Beispiel zu beobachten, dass Schädel (oder in Ermangelung dieser auch andere Skelettteile) rituell vergraben oder auf andere Weise besonders deponiert werden (beispielsweise in Schreinen, oder auf erhöhten Plätzen), so dass ihre freigelassene Magie ein bestimmtes Areal umschließt und so Unheil fernhält oder versiegelt. Man stelle sich also ein Feld vor, das von im Kreise angeordneten, verscharrten Schädeln begrenzt wird, so dass laut Überlieferung ein magischer, unsichtbarer Schutzwall entsteht. Dieser Schutzwall hat, je nach Wahl der vergrabenen Schädel, eine besondere Aufgabe und Funktion. Alte Aufzeichnungen erzählen davon, dass mehrere Löwenschädel vor Raubtierangriffen schützen sollen, während Ochsenschädel Zuflucht vor Erdbeben, und die Schädel mehrerer Greifen wiederum Zuflucht vor Stürmen gewähren soll. _

_Aus der Tradition, Unheil abwehrende Skelettteile rituell zu deponieren, entwickelte sich die so genannte „Echte Knochenhexerei", wobei sich das „Echt" auf die Tatsache bezieht, dass nunmehr gezielt nutzbare und manipulierbare Magie gebraucht wird, es sich also nicht mehr um ein bloßes „Verscharren oder Deponieren" handelt, sondern nun reale, magische Fähigkeiten voraussetzt. Knochenhexerei bedient sich ebenso Schädeln und, wenn auch seltener, anderen Skelettteilen, jedoch wird die Magie der Knochen zusätzlich mit dem Gebrauch von runenartigen Symbolen unterstützt, die in den Schädel geritzt werden, um dessen Zauber gezielt freizulassen und zu verstärken. _

_Doch wird Knochenhexerei nicht nur von Magiern praktiziert, sondern auch bei Mischwesen wie den Zentauren, Werwölfen, Adlerfrauen und anderen. Diese weite Verbreitung ist jedoch Schuld daran, dass Knochenhexerei von der modernen Zauberei als primitiver Aberglaube, Schund und Pseudomagie abgetan wird, die allenfalls den Zwecken von Mischwesen genügt. _

_Tatsächlich ist bis heute nicht geklärt, welchen Erfolg die Knochenhexerei tatsächlich erbringen kann, doch eine genaue, wissenschaftliche Erforschung scheint in weite Ferne gerückt, da die Praktiken der Knochenhexerei nicht nur unpopulär sondern auch fast vergessen sind. Bereits heute ist ein Großteil des Wissens um bestimmte Schädel und Symbole verloren gegangen, so dass es dem Autor an dieser Stelle nicht schwer fällt, das ihm Bekannte auf wenigen Seiten zusammenzufassen, auf das es nachfolgenden, interessierten Lesern vielleicht einen Anstoß gibt. _

Emilia blätterte um und nun hatte sie eine Buchseite mit mehreren adäquat gezeichneten Abbildungen von Schädeln vor sich. Hoffnungsvoll suchte sie die einzelnen Zeichnungen nach bekannten Merkmalen ab und schließlich, gleich unterhalb eines Einhornschädels, stieß sie auf ein ihr vertrautes Bild. Die Zeichnung zeigte eines menschenähnlichen Schädel, doch dank der Belehrung von Professor Jarovit waren ihr die ungewöhnlich kräftigen, spitzen Zähne und die wulstige Stirn sofort ins Auge gesprungen. Direkt neben der Zeichnung befand sich ein erklärender Text, der Emilias Verdacht bestätigte.

_Der Schädel des unverwandelten Werwolfes_

_Merkmale sind grobe Züge, hervorgehobene Stirn und Kinn, starkes Raubtiergebiss. Um so länger der Biss, der ihn zum Werwolf machte, zurückliegt, um so deutlicher treten diese Merkmale hervor. Bei reinrassigen Exemplaren sind die Merkmale schon von Geburt an festzustellen. _

_In der Knochenhexerei spielt der Schädel des unverwandelten Werwolfes eine besondere Rolle, da er eine Kombination sowohl aus menschlichen als auch aus tierischen Attributen besitzt. Angewandt wird der Schädel häufig zur Abwehr von Schattenwesen unterschiedlichster Art. Folgende Knochensymbole finden sich häufig in eingeritzt auf diesem Schädel: _

Und dem Text folgten mehrere kleinere Zeichnungen runenartiger Gebilde. Sie trugen keine Namen oder andere Bezeichnungen, der Autor hatte sich auch nicht die Mühe gemacht, speziell auf die Symbole einzugehen. Es waren bloß eine handvoll Zeichnungen, die kaum größer als Buchstaben waren, und doch eine eigenartige Präsenz zu versprühen schienen. Emilia konnte die Zeichen natürlich weder lesen, noch kamen sie ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, dennoch hatte sie das seltsame Gefühl, einen Namen oder etwas ähnliches vor sich zu haben. Ein Name, oder ein bestimmtes Wort, dessen Symbole eine dunkle, pulsierende Macht zu besitzen schien, von der Emilia glaubte, sie könne jeden Augenblick aus der Buchseite sickern. Nun konnte sie Victoria Knights Angst, die sie als kleines Kind vor diesem Buch gehabt hatte, mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers und mit jedem Teil ihres Verstandes nachvollziehen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Kaum war Burgunders Schreckensunterricht beendet, verlor Emilia keine Zeit um, mit ihrer schweren Schultasche beladen, die Treppen hinab ins Untergeschoss zu rennen. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie die Witterung aufgenommen, sie hetzte einer vielleicht alles entscheidenden Fährte nach, denn all das unzusammenhängende Wissen über Schädel, Knochenhexerei und ihren mysteriösen Fund im Wald schien endlich zu einem Gesamtbild verschmolzen! Alles was Emilia jetzt noch fehlte, war ein letzter, entscheidender Beweis, und den würde sie nur durch eine sehr genaue Untersuchung des Schädels erbringen können, der noch immer unter ihrem Bett lag.

In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen - dieser war zum Glück leer und sah im fahlen Licht auch so ungemütlich und unaufgeräumt aus, dass in nächster Zeit sicherlich niemand freiwillig hier auftauchen würde - schmiss sie ihre Schultasche auf die Matratze, bevor sie sich regelrecht unter ihr Bett warf. Dort, in ihrem alten, modrigen Koffer und umgeben von Unterhemden und Socken, fristete der Schädel sein derzeit wohl ziemlich unspektakuläres Dasein. Emilia fand, dass er recht verwegen aus ihrem Koffer lugte; eine ihrer Unterhosen verdeckte eines seiner leeren Augenhöhlen, so dass er ein wenig piratenhaft daherkam. Doch selbst dieser Anblick konnte Emilia nicht aufheitern und als sie die Finger nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn aus seinem Wäschegefängnis hervorzog, kehrte sogleich das unheilvolle Kribbeln in ihre Fingerspitzen zurück. Emilia war eigentlich immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sie ein äußerst taffes Mädchen war, doch dessen war sie sich längst nicht mehr sicher. Taffe Mädchen hatte keine Angst vor Schädeln, Emilia aber graute es regelrecht, wenn sie an ihren Fund im Wald dachte, der nunmehr seit mehreren Wochen unter ihrem Bett gelegen und ihr Alpträume beschert hatte.

Dennoch war es nicht das erste mal, dass sie den Schädel aufmerksam in ihren Händen gehalten und untersucht hatte. Bisher ergebnislos. Und nun saß Emilia wieder auf den Boden, stierte lange auf jeden knochigen Millimeter, suchte und suchte - und wieder einmal fand sie nichts.

In Victorias Buch war von geheimnisvollen Symbolen die Rede gewesen, die bei den Praktiken rund um die Knochenhexerei eine entscheidende Rolle spielten. Symbole, die man in die knochige Oberfläche einritzte, um deren raue und ursprüngliche Zauberkraft freizusetzen, um Unheil und Gefahren abzuwehren. Doch statt dieser geheimnisvollen Symbole fand Emilia bloß eine Vielzahl kleiner Narben, die den Schädel in der Häufigkeit von Pickeln übersäten und die Geschichte eines bewegten, schweren Lebens erzählten. Hier stieß Emilia auf eine Delle, die aussah, als hätte man den Werwolf einst versucht mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand zu erschlagen; an anderer Stelle entdeckte sie eine lange, gerade Narbe, die vielleicht Spuren einer Klinge darstellten.

„Das gibt es doch nicht", murmelte Emilia leise und war dabei selbst entsetzt von der Frustration in ihrer Stimme, „ich war mir so sicher, dass ich die Symbole finden würde! Warum sonst hätte irgendjemand ausgerechnet _diesen_ Schädel hoch oben auf einen Steinblock legen sollen?"

Doch nach gut zehn Minuten erfolglosen Suchens musste sie einsehen, dass der Schädel ebenso wenig über hexerische Gravuren verfügte wie über einen aufgeklebten Geldschein. Emilias Traum von einem endlich gelösten Rätsel schien geplatzt - bis sie den Knochenkopf so lange in ihren Händen gedreht hatte, dass sie die Unterseite vor sich hatte. Emilia starrte mit einer ehrfürchtigen Gefühlsregung im Herzen in das dunkle Innere des Kopfes, dort, wo sich einst das fleißig arbeitende Gehirn des Werwolfes befunden hatte. Zum Glück war es unlängst verwest, Emilia hätte sich mit der Glibbermasse wahrscheinlich wenig anfreunden können. Aber Gehirn hin oder her: Sie hatte eine neue Spur! Denn war es nicht möglich, dass irgendjemand die magischen Symbole einfach auf die _Innenseite_ des Schädels geritzt hatte?

Nach einigen glücklosen Lumos-Versuchen gelang es Emilia schließlich, die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs fahl zum Leuchten zu bringen. Mit dieser Lichtquelle bewaffnet spähte sie ins Schädelinnere und dort versuchte sie, jeden nur möglichen und unmöglichen Winkel auszuleuchten.

Und dann entdeckte Emilia die Symbole: Dort, wo sich einst das hintere Teil des Gehirns befunden hatte, stieß sie auf fünf erstaunlich präzise eingravierte Zeichen. Sie waren kaum größer, als die Zeichen, die in Victorias Buch abgebildet gewesen waren, doch Emilia wusste sofort, dass es exakt die gleichen waren. Auch die Reihenfolge schien zu stimmen. Noch dazu ging von den fünf Symbolen die selbe, alles verfinsternde Energie aus, nur dass diese Energie, diese grauenhafte Aura unbekannter Macht ungleich fassbarer zu sein schien. Emilia starrte ins Innere des Schädels und die Gravuren starrten ihr aus ihrem Versteck entgegen wie ein so eben erwachtes Raubtier.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Kurz vor dem Abendessen stieß Emilia auf Victoria Knight, die viel zu offensichtlich vor einer Abstellkammer herumlungerte, als wartete sie auf eine Gelegenheit, das betagte Schloss aufzubrechen. An ihrer Seite war Vielfraßrüde Rudolph, der mit seinen kräftigen Pfoten offenbar versuchte, sich unterhalb der Kammertür hindurch zu graben.

Die Szene kam Emilia durchaus suspekt vor, dennoch war sie erleichtert, ausgerechnet auf Victoria getroffen zu sein.

„Ich wollte dir dein Buch zurückgeben", meldete Emilia sich ohne Umschweife zu Wort, so dass Victoria entsetzt und mit einem leisen Aufschrei herumwirbelte. Ihre großen, blauen Augen musterten Emilia gehetzt und Emilia fühlte sich, als ob das Mädchen sie auf feindliche und freundliche Absichten durchleuchten wollte. Schließlich aber schien die Freund-Feind Analyse abgeschlossen und Victoria entspannte sich sichtbar. „Hast du mich erschreckt", murrte sie mit deutlicher Verlegenheit in der Stimme. „Ich dachte schon, ein Professor hätte mich entdeckt."

„Was tust du überhaupt hier?", wollte Emilia mit Blick auf den Vielfraß wissen, der noch immer emsig versuchte, einen Tunnel in Richtung Kammer anzulegen. Von diesem zum Scheitern verurteilten Vorhaben schien sich das Tier auch nicht abbringen zu lassen, Feuereifer glühte in seinen listigen Raubtieraugen und etwas Schaum tropfte in all seiner Aufregung aus seinem Maul.

„Ratten", berichtete Victoria. „Sie nisten da in dieser Kammer und ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ganz nützlich, Rudolphs Jagdtrieb etwas zu schulen."

Rudolph stieß derweil mit der Schnauze gegen die Unterkante der Tür und heulte theatralisch auf, als er sich einen kleinen Splitter in die feuchte Schnauze rammte. Das schien ihm den Spaß an der Rattenjagd eindeutig verdorben zu haben. Eingeschnappt vor sich hinbrummelnd nahm der Vielfraß im raschen Mardergalopp Reißaus und leckte sich in einer dunklen Ecke die grauenhafte Kriegsverletzung.

„Was hast du eben wegen dem Buch gesagt?", wollte Victoria an Emilia gewandt wissen. „Du willst es mir zurückgeben? Warum? Stand nichts nützliches drin?" Ein Hauch ehrlicher Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. „Oh, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dir eine Hilfe sein, aber es wäre wohl besser gewesen, wenn ich mich persönlich in die Bibliothek gesetzt hätte, anstatt meinen Bruder zu bitten, mir irgendwelche alten -"

„Oh, schon gut, Victoria!", bremste Emilia das Mädchen amüsiert ab. „Du hättest gar nichts besser machen können! Dieses Buch, das du mir gegeben hast, hat das Rätsel gelöst! Nun ja, fast gelöst zumindest!"

Und während Vielfraß Rudolph sein Dasein in der dunkle Ecke fristete und versuchte, sich die Nase sauber zu reiben, erzählte Emilia dem Mädchen alles, was sie über Schädel, Knochenhexerei, Schattenwesen und den Symbolen herausgefunden hatte. Der Bericht war erstaunlich schnell abgehandelt und Emilia musste zugeben, dass sich ihr Wissen gerade mal auf wenige allgemeine Fakten berief, doch andererseits war Knochenhexerei eine so unsagbar alte Zauberkunst, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass sie überhaupt etwas darüber herausgefunden hatte.

„Du meinst also", fasste Victoria am Ende nachdenklich zusammen, „dass irgendjemand diesen Schädel absichtlich deponiert hat und ihn absichtlich mit diesem - ähm - Knochensymbolen ausgestattet hat, um irgendeine Art Zauberbann zu spannen?"

„Sieht ganz danach aus."

„Das würde bedeuten, es gibt noch mehr von diesen Schädeln, richtig? Wahrscheinlich bilden sie eine Art Kreis oder so, so etwas wie eine Art Pilzkreis."

Emilia nickte. „Ich denke schon. Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Exkursion in den Wald? Als dein Rudolph abgehauen ist?"

„Oh, ich erinnere mich zu gut daran", gab Victoria mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu.

„Du hast erzählt, Rudolph hätte ständig im Wald angehalten und hat diese großen Steinquader angeknurrt. Und auf einem dieser Steinquader haben wir schließlich den Schädel entdeckt. Und was ist mit den anderen Steinen gewesen? Ich wette, wenn wir genauer nachgesehen hätten, hätten wir dort ebenfalls Skelettteile gefunden."

„Möglich. Aber Emilia, weißt du was mich etwas beunruhigt? Was ist, wenn Knochenhexerei wirklich funktioniert und wenn jemand die Schädel aus gutem Grund im Wald versteckt hat? Vielleicht dienten die Schädel als Schutz vor etwas oder haben verhindert, dass etwas ins Innere des Waldes eindringen kann? Was auch immer der Grund war, warum die Köpfe dort liegen: wir haben einen der Schädel entfernt und mitgenommen! Wenn es tatsächlich eine Art Bannkreis war, dann haben wir ihn zerstört!"

Am Ende von Victorias besorgniserregender Ansprache herrschte düsteres Schweigen und Emilia wusste, dass sowohl sie selbst als auch das andere Mädchen dabei waren, sich die schlimmsten nur erdenklichen Alpträume ins Bewusstsein zu rufen, Alpträume und finstere Schrecken, die nun, da sie einen Bannkreis gebrochen hatten, vielleicht in ihr Leben eindringen würden: ein zerstörter Bannkreis war schließlich nichts anderes als eine offene Pforte, bei der man sich sicher sein konnte, dass es besser gewesen wäre, sie fest geschlossen zu halten.

„Wir sollten den Schädel vielleicht einfach zurückbringen", schlug Emilia schließlich mit erschreckend wenig Selbstüberzeugung vor, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, dass sie damit den Status quo wieder herstellen könnten.

„Nein", widersprach ihr Victoria mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Nein, wir sollten endlich das tun, was wir schon von Anfang an hätten tun sollen: zu einem Professor gehen und die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Denn die wissen auf jeden Fall mehr als wir."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Wenn von Schattenwesen die Rede ist, die nach ihren Opfern lechzen, und von seltsamen Geschehnissen und Erscheinungen, von Hexerei und Spuk, dann war es nicht unklug, sich auf dem direkten Wege an den Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu wenden. Bei Professoren dieser Art konnte man für gewöhnlich davon ausgehen, dass sie ihr Handwerk verstanden und gerade Professor Jarovit, der noch vor kurzem biestigen Werwölfen den Garaus gemacht hatte, schien prädestiniert dafür zu sein, eine Lösung im Falle des mysteriösen Schädels zu finden.

Dennoch, als sie und Victoria auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro waren, schien eine dunkle Wolke über Emilias Gedanken zu schweben und verfinsterte all ihre Zuversicht. Sie erinnerte sich noch allzu genau an die Abfuhr, die Professor Jarovit ihr beim ersten Mal erteilt hatte. Er hatte zu ihr gesagt, der Schädel des unverwandelten Werwolfes wäre nicht mehr wert als der Schädel eines Esels und sei darüber hinaus völlig ohne Bedeutung. Es war möglich, dass Professor Jarovit seine Meinung diesbezüglich nicht ändern würde, mysteriöse Symbole und Schattenwesen hin oder her.

Mit der einen Hand den Schädel haltend, klopfte Emilia verhalten an Jarovits Bürotür, während Victoria neben ihr sichtbar hibbelig wurde und von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

Der Professor öffnete mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck die Tür und blickte auf die beiden Kinder hinab. „Aha, wen haben wir denn hier? Miss Eliassen und Miss Knight, interessant. Oho und Herr Schädel ist ebenfalls mit von der Partie. Miss Eliassen, ich bitte Sie: legen Sie das Ding endlich wieder aus Ihren Händen, ich sagte doch schon, er hat keinerlei Nutzen -"

„Ja. das sagten Sie bereits, Professor", unterbrach Emilia ihn unverblümt. „Aber ich bin anderer Meinung. Sehen Sie, Victoria und ich haben uns informiert und etwas über Knochenhexerei herausgefunden -"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Es war nicht so, als dass ihr Professor Jarovit irgendwie das Wort abgeschnitten hätte oder ähnliches, nein, es war ganz alleine dem Blick des Professors zuzuschreiben, dass Emilia der Atem stockte. Jarovits Augen waren klein, schief, von lederartigen Lidern halbbedeckt und generell schwer hinter seiner gewaltigen Knollennase auszumachen, umso erstaunlicher war es, dass Jarovits Blick auf einmal so scharf und aufmerksam wurde, dass Emilia das Gefühl bekam, ein Raubtier hätte sie soeben ins Visier genommen. Auch Jarovits buckliger, altersschwach erscheinender Körper spannte sichtlich jeden Muskel im Moment höchster Konzentration. Doch im Gegensatz dazu fiel seine Stimme betont nüchtern aus, als er sagte: „So? Sie sind hartnäckig, alle beide. Nun gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen, kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro und setzen Sie sich. Ich werde Ihnen ein paar Dinge erzählen können."

Emilia und Victoria traten ein und nahmen am Schreibtisch Platz. Den Schädel legte Emilia vor sich auf die Tischplatte und registrierte dabei den neugierigen Blick, den Jarovit dem Schädel zuwarf. Statt aber etwas diesbezüglich zu fragen, spielte er die Rolle des guten Gastgebers. „Wollen Sie etwas trinken? Tee? Kaffee? Wodka vielleicht?"

Beide Mädchen lehnten dankend ab und so setzte sich Jarovit auf seinen eigenen, abgenutzten Stuhl. „Nun", begann er, „dann erzählen Sie doch mal, was Sie über Knochenhexerei herausgefunden haben."

„Nun, es ist eine uralte Form der Magie. Man nimmt ein paar Knochen und ritzt ein paar Symbole herein", begann Victoria kurzatmig ein paar Fakten aufzuzählen. „Je nach Art des Schädels und je nach Art der Symbole ändert sich die magische Wirkung. Und dieser Schädel hier", sie deutete auf ihr Fundstück, „ist der Kopf eines unverwandelten Werwolfes. In eine Buch stand, er schützt vor Schattenwesen."

„Korrekt", bestätigte Jarovit mit allergrößter Nüchternheit.

„Aber was sind Schattenwesen überhaupt?", hakte Victoria nach.

Jarovit hob seine knorrige Hand und machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Aberglaube", sagte er, doch er bemerkte offenbar, dass sich die Mädchen mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden gaben und so fügte er hinzu: „Ein Überbegriff für alles, was man sich nach wie vor nicht erklären kann. Hungrige Wesen, die seit einer Ewigkeit in jeder nur erdenklichen Form existieren, umherstreifen und auf Opfer lauern."

„Warum sollte das Aberglaube sein?", erkundigte sich Emilia kritisch.

„Oh, denken Sie nach, Miss Eliassen. Alleine die Beschreibung sollte Sie stutzig machen: Wesen die in jeder erdenklichen Form existieren? Das kann nicht stimmen! Ich gebe zu, es gibt Wesen, die seit Anbeginn der Menschheit zu existieren scheinen, Wesen, die jagen und töten, aber das sind ganz unterschiedliche Kreaturen! Es gibt keine `Schattenwesen´, es gibt Geister, Gespenster, Bestien und andere Dinge, doch all das sind Wesen völlig anderer Art! Man kann sie nicht unter dem Begriff `Schattenwesen´ zusammenfassen, genauso wenig wie du Bienen und Pferde in einen Topf werden darfst. Verstehen Sie, was ich damit sagen möchte?"

Emilia und Victoria nickten einheitlich, doch Emilia glaubte Victoria gut genug zu kennen, um zu wissen, dass das Mädchen ebenso skeptisch blieb wie sie selbst.

„Aber in drei Teufels Namen, wie kommen Sie überhaupt auf die Idee, der Schädel könnte etwas mit Knochenhexerei zu tun haben?" Jarovits Blick glitt aufmerksam von einer zur anderen und auch immer wieder direkt auf den Schädel, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

„In der Innenseite habe ich fünf Symbole gefunden. Sie wurden eingeritzt", erklärte Emilia. Ein Muskel zuckte verräterisch in Jarovits Ledergesicht, doch ansonsten blieb er verdächtig ruhig. Er griff so behutsam nach dem Schädel, als wäre er aus dünnem Glas hergestellt worden, zückte seinen Zauberstab und leuchtete ihn damit auf gleiche Weise aus, wie Emilia es kurz zuvor getan hatte. „In der Tat", bestätigte er schließlich. „Knochensymbole. Kurios. Wer hätte gedacht, dass heutzutage jemand noch etwas von diese alten Handwerk versteht."

„Also hat der Schädel doch einen Nutzen?", fragte Emilia.

„Hm. Nein." Jarovit legte den Schädel sorgfältig auf den Schreibtisch zurück, den Blick jedoch stur auf dessen leere Augenhöhlen gerichtet. „Wie ich schon sagte, Miss Eliassen, es ist ein Kuriosum. Nichts weiter. Dieses Fundstück würde sich ganz ausgezeichnet in der Vitrine eines Sammlers machen, die dafür übrigens ein hübsches Sümmchen zahlen würden. Aber im Wald, dort, wo sie ihn gefunden haben, hat er definitiv nichts zu suchen."

„Aber dieser Schädel ist Teil eines Bannkreises oder so etwas!", rief Victoria merklich aufgebracht und mit bitterem Unverständnis in der Stimme. „Es ist Knochenhexerei!"

„Knochenhexerei ist Unfug, Miss Knight. Nonsens. Humbug. Aberglaube. Nicht mehr als das. Diese Form der Hexerei ist ein Relikt aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, als es noch keine Zauberstäbe und dergleichen gab, die Magie entfesseln konnte. Damals behalf man sich mit allen möglichen seltsamen Dingen, so auch mit Schädeln. Doch genützt hat es nie etwas. Knochenhexerei ist in etwa so unsinnig wie die Geschichte von der Zahnfee."

„Ja aber …", Victoria suchte angestrengt nach Worten, „es muss mehr dahinter stecken, Professor! Als wir den Schädel gefunden haben, sind merkwürdige Dinge im Wald passiert!"

„Sicherlich. Der Wald ist voller merkwürdiger Dinge. Blumen, deren herrlicher Duft dafür sorgt, dass dir der Kopf zerspringt, Pfade, die sich jede Stunde wie von Geisterhand wandeln und dich zu immer neuen, schrecklichen Gefahren führen. Werwölfe. Oh ja, Werwölfe. Ich bin zwar alt, aber mein Gehör ist noch immer feiner als das eure. Ich höre sie voller Hunger und Gier den Vollmond anjaulen, sie singen davon, kleine Kinder wie euch bei lebendigem Leib zu zerreißen."

Emilia wusste nicht, ob Jarovit ihnen mit diesen Geschichten bloß Angst einjagen wollte, doch zumindest Victoria lies sich keineswegs von den tödlichen Attraktionen des Waldes beirren. „Wir sind verfolgt worden, Professor! Da war ein wildes Tier hinter uns her, kurz bevor wir den Schädel entdeckt haben."

„Aha? Nun, davon hat mir Professor Sprout nichts berichtet. Man könnte meinen, die Dame würde sich an eine Verfolgungsjagd dieser Art nur zu gut erinnern können. Sind Sie sicher Miss Knight, dass Sie das `wilde Tier´ nicht mit der aufgebrachten Knieselmutter verwechseln, die Professor Kesselbrand den Finger abgebissen hat?" Die Stimme des Professors verriet seine Listigkeit, sie verriet, dass er der Wahrheit unlängst auf der Spur war.

Ertappt wechselten Emilia und Victoria einen schnellen Blick miteinander. Beide wussten sie, dass die Zeit der Notlügen und Ausflüchte ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Also beschloss Emilia, Professor Jarovit die Geschichte von der misslungenen Waldexkursion noch einmal von Anfang an und mit gesteigerten Wahrheitsgehalt zu erzählen. Ihr Bericht begann bei dem ausgebüchsten Vielfraß Rudolph, dem sie nachgelaufen waren. Sie erzählte davon, dass Elicius, Rubeta und William der Meinung gewesen waren, ein etwa pferdegroßes Monstrum hätte sie durch den Wald gejagt, sie erwähnte den Steinquader, auf dem sie den sorgfältig deponierten Schädel entdeckt hatte und schlussendlich berichtete sie von dem merkwürdigen Licht, das, von eisigen Winden begleitet, hinter der Bäumen umhergestreift war, und davon, dass Rubeta und sie das Gefühl gehabt hatten, das leise Echo von Stimmen zu hören.

Professor Jarovit hatte aufmerksam zugehört und als Emilias Geschichte endete, war es unmöglich einzuschätzen, wie er reagieren würde. Professor Jarovit lies sich mit seinem Kommentar Zeit. Er saß schweigend auf seinem alten Stuhl, verschränkte seine Krallenhände ineinander und betrachtete gedankenverloren den blanken Schädel des unverwandelten Werwolfes. Schließlich, nachdem fast eine Minute vergangen war, räusperte er sich. „In meinen Ohren klingt das nach einem typischen Zauberwalderlebnis. Tut mir Leid Miss Eliassen und Miss Knight, wenn Sie gehofft haben, etwas Spektakuläres von mir zu hören zu kriegen. Doch damit kann ich nicht dienen. Ich kann Ihnen nur empfehlen, die Lektion ernst zu nehmen und den Wald in Ihren jungen Jahren nicht mehr alleine zu betreten. Sie können sich nicht zur Wehr setzen und zu viele junge Schüler sind im Laufe der Zeit schon in diesem Wald zu Tode gekommen."

„Mir wäre es trotzdem lieber, wenn der Schädel wieder dorthin zurückgebracht wird, wo er herkommt", erwähnte Emilia vorsichtig. „Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, natürlich."

Es blitzte in den kleinen, dunklen Augen des Professors und wieder spannten sich die Muskeln in seinem Körper an. „Dann geben Sie mir den Schädel, Miss Eliassen. Ich werde ihn zurückbringen, wenn Sie es wünschen. Ich tue es nicht gerne, denn selbst ich würde es im Zweifelsfall vermeiden, einfach so im Wald herumzuspazieren, dennoch _würde_ ich es tun. Sie müssen mir nur eine Karte skizzieren, damit ich weiß, wo Sie auf den Schädel gestoßen sind."

Jarovits Angebot lag wie ein greifbares Omen in der Luft und klang dabei so verlockend wie verdächtig. Doch Emilia konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, dass Angebot anzunehmen. Fragend und etwas verwirrt über ihr eigenes Misstrauen sah sie zu Victoria und glaubte zu erkennen, dass das Mädchen kaum merkbar den Kopf schüttelte. War Victoria etwa auch der Meinung, etwas sei an Jarovits aufopfernden Angebot faul?

Am Ende blieb Emilia nur die Gewissheit, dass man seinem Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen hatte, wenn der gesunde Menschenverstand versagte. So höflich wie möglich teilte sie ihrem Professor mit, dass es zu viel verlangt sei, wenn er sich nur wegen eines ach-so-nutzlosen Schädels der Gefahren aussetzte, und dass es vielleicht besser sei, den Schädel vorerst zu behalten. Jarovit nahm ihre Entscheidung ohne Gegenargumente hin, wünschte Ihnen einen schönen Tag und entließ beide Mädchen aus seinem Büro. Mit dem Schädel in der Hand schritt Emilia eine Weile schweigend neben Victoria durch den dunklen Korridor, bis sie sicher war, außerhalb von Jarovits Hörweite zu sein.

„Glaubst du, was er gesagt hat?", fragte sie an Victoria gewandt. „Glaubst du, dass Knochenhexerei Humbug ist und dass all die Dinge, die wir im Wald erlebt haben, _normal_ sind?"

„Oh, ich bin mir da nicht sicher, Emilia! Wir sind einfach keine Experten, wir können das nicht beurteilen."

Emilia schnaubte trostlos und murmelte sarkastisch: „„Ja, aber Professor Jarovit ist der Experte und wenn er sagt -"

Heftig schüttelte Victoria den Kopf. „Wenn er sagt", schnitt sie Emilia abrupt das Wort ab, „dass Knochenhexerei Aberglaube ist, kann es ebenso gut sein, dass er uns belogen hat! Wie kann jemand so interessiert an einem Thema sein, dass angeblich so unwichtig und bedeutungslos sein? Und wieso hat Jarovit mit allen Mitteln versucht, dieses Interesse vor uns zu verbergen? Glaub mir, Emilia, er weiß sehr viel mehr, als er zugeben will, aber das bedeutet nur, dass er als unser Verbündeter nicht allzu viel taugt."

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	27. Der pflanzliche Alptraum Candy Lou

**27. Der pflanzliche Alptraum Candy Lou**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur und ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald, geleitet von Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand, kommt es zu einem blutigen Zwischenfall, bei dem Kesselbrand einen Finger verliert. Zudem finden Emilia und ihre Freunde abseits der Wege einen mysteriösen Schädel, der auf einem Stein platziert lag. Da sie befürchten, es könnte sich hierbei um die Überreste eines Vermissten handeln, nehmen sie ihn mit und zeigen ihren Fund Professor Jarovit, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Dieser jedoch stuft die Entdeckung als unwichtig ein, da es sich lediglich um den Schädel eines unverwandelten Werwolfes handelt, nicht aber um den Schädel eines Menschen. Erst als Emilia und Victoria ihn wenig später über die genauen Fundumstände und die mysteriösen Symbole, die in den Schädel eingraviert sind, aufklären, zeigt sich der Professor verdächtig interessiert. Er verlangt von den Mädchen, den genauen Fundort preiszugeben, doch einem unguten Gefühl folgend weigern diese sich. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oktober 1961_

In den nächsten Tagen zerbrach sich Emilia über vielerlei Dinge den Kopf. Zentrum ihrer düsteren Gedanken war oft genug der Eklat mit ihrem Bruder Elicius, der dazu geführt hatte, dass sich die beiden Eliassens noch verbissener und hartnäckiger anschwiegen als jemals zuvor. Dies hatte wiederum zur Folge, dass Emilias Gewissen sich hie und da zu melden begann, schmerzte und blutete, aber stets von ihrem kühlen Verstand davon abgehalten wurde, ein allzu reges Eigenleben zu entwickeln.

Desto schmerzhafter sich die Gedanken um Elicius drehten, umso mehr suchte Emilia Zerstreuung, indem sie geradezu fanatisch Pläne schmiedete: Je mehr Tage ins Land gingen, desto klarer kristallisierte sich ihr Entschluss heraus, auf eigene Faust zu versuchen den Schädel an seinen angestammten Platz zurückzubringen.

Victoria Knight war in dieser Hinsicht eine große Unterstützung. Die Ravenclaw schien vom wildesten Tatendrang gepackt worden zu sein und fast täglich sprach sie Emilia auf ihr wohlbehütetes Geheimnis an. „Warum gehen wir nicht morgen Nachmittag in den Wald?", schlug Victoria dann oftmals vor. „Wir bringen den Schädel zurück und vergessen die Sache."

Alles in allem schien Victoria noch leidenschaftlicher an die Sache heranzugehen als Emilia selbst. Die Ravenclaw warf mit so wilden Plänen um sich, dass Emilia befürchtete, Victoria könnte den Schädelfund regelrecht für eine Staatsaffäre halten.

Als schließlich ein Aushang am Schwarzen Brett prangte, glaubten Emilia und Victoria schon, ihre große Stunde sei gekommen: Für Mitte Oktober kündigte Madam Sprout eine zweite Exkursion in den Wald an und bat darum, dass sich interessierte Schüler schnellstmöglich in der Teilnehmerliste eintragen sollten.

„Das ist die Gelegenheit!", entfuhr es Victoria im verschwörerischen Ton - inzwischen war dieser verschwörerische Ton zu ihrer Alltagstonlage geworden; Emilia hatte Schwierigkeiten sich an Victorias Stimme zu erinnern, als diese noch nicht von düsteren Geheimnissen durchtränkt gewesen war.

„Wir nehmen an der Exkursion teil und schleichen uns dann wieder davon", fuhr sie fort. „Quasi wie beim letzten Mal."

Natürlich wurde ihr Plan vereitelt. Kurz nachdem sich Emilia und Victoria auf der Teilnehmerliste eingetragen hatten, tauchte auf Sprouts Aushang eine handschriftliche Zusatzinformation auf: _Aufgrund der letzten Geschehnisse bezüglich Professor Kesselbrand, wird die Exkursion dieses Mal zusätzlich von Professor Jarovit begleitet werden._

„Oh, das ist doch reine Berechnung!", gewitterte Victoria, als sie die Worte las. „Ich wette, er hat sich nur für die Exkursion gemeldet, um uns überwachen zu können! Er hat unsere Namen auf der Teilnehmerliste gesehen!"

Emilia konnte ihr nur beipflichten: „Ja, wahrscheinlich ahnt er, dass wir die Exkursion dazu nutzen wollen, den Schädel zurückzubringen. Er spioniert uns nach."

Also strichen beide Mädchen kurzerhand ihre Namen von der Teilnehmerliste und die Exkursion fand schlussendlich ohne sie statt. Professor Jarovit hingegen drückte sich nicht vor seiner selbst gewählten Aufgabe. Wahrscheinlich wusste er ebenso gut wie Emilia und Victoria, dass es alles andere als unauffällig gewesen wäre, hätte er die Exkursion kurzerhand geschwänzt.

„Wir sollten den verdammten Schädel einfach alleine zurückbringen", eröffnete Victoria ihr eines Tages. Zugegeben, sie hatte diesen Vorschlag schon oft geäußert, doch Emilia war sich sicher, dass sie nie zuvor so überzeugt dabei geklungen hatte.

Es war Ende Oktober und Emilia und Victoria standen wie zufällig in der Bibliothek beisammen, während jede für sich damit beschäftigt war, passende Bücher für die Bewältigung der Hausaufgaben herauszusuchen.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, Victoria. Wir beide? Alleine?" Emilias Äußerung war zwar bar jeder Angst, aber nicht frei von Zweifeln. In der Tat fürchtete sich Emilia keineswegs davor, zusammen mit Victoria den Wald zu betreten, sie hielt es einzig und alleine für äußerst _unpraktisch_, ein Areal durchstreifen zu müssen, dass vor gesichtslosen Gefahren nur so zu strotzen schien, und man kaum eine Möglichkeit besaß, sich gegen all das Unheil zur Wehr zu setzen. Wie man es drehte und wendete, Emilia blieb eine untalentierte Zweitklässlerin und Victoria war eine blutige Anfängerin in Sachen Zauberei. Wenn sie in eine missliche Lage geraten sollten, hätten sie so gut wie keine Chance; hungrige Werwölfe ließen sich nun mal nicht von einem zischenden Funkenregen beeindrucken.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein paar andere fragen, ob sie mitkommen?", schlug Victoria nachdenklich vor. „Ich meine, William, Elicius und Rubeta wissen doch eh Bescheid. Auch Arachne Cox ist eingeweiht. Wir gehen kein großes Risiko ein, wenn wir sie alle mitnehmen."

„Letztendlich sind es auch bloß Erstklässler", erinnerte Emilia sie. „Aber es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenigstens ein paar Verbündete zu haben. Fünf Zauberstäbe sind besser als zwei."

„Es sind genau genommen sechs Zauberstäbe."

Emilia antwortete nicht darauf. Es kam ihr auch nicht in den Sinn, Victoria zu erklären, dass sie Elicius auf keinen Fall um Hilfe bitten würde.

„Und weißt du, wer richtig gut zaubern kann?", fiel es Victoria aufgeregt ein. „Dieser Finn Finney aus Hufflepuff. Erinnerst du dich? Er war damals im _Fahrenden Ritter_ mit uns allen unterwegs, als wir in die Winkelgasse gefahren sind. Der kann zaubern, da bleibt einem die Spucke weg!"

„Und du meinst, er kann das Geheimnis für sich behalten?", stellte Emilia die obligatorische Vertrauensfrage. Beide wussten, dass ihnen der Waldausflug wenig nützen würde, wenn danach Informationen bis zu Professor Jarovit durchsickern würde.

„Oh, absolut", bestätigte Victoria. „Ernsthaft, Finn ist klasse und ziemlich treuherzig. Ich vertraue ihm."

„Na schön. Da fällt mir ein, dass wir Ulysses Rathburn fragen könnten, ob er mitkommen will." Emilia tat, als sei ihr der Einfall spontan gekommen, in Wirklichkeit hatte sie schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den isolierten Ulysses einzuweihen. Nach ihrer Aussprache vor einigen Wochen hatte sie das Gefühl, unter Umständen eine gute Freundschaft verpassen zu können, wenn sie weiterhin dabei zusah, wie er sich kümmerlich und geknickt immer mehr zurückzog.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, reagierte Victoria auf die Nennung seines Namens geradezu allergisch. „Ulysses?", echote sie abweisend. „Warum gerade ihn? Er ist ein Perversling, hast du nicht gehört?"

„Oh, bitte keine weiteren Anekdoten wegen dieser Unterhosen-Geschichte!", drängte Emilia. „Glaub mir, es ist anders als du denkst und Ulysses ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Außerdem ist er kein schlechter Zauberer."

Mit dieser Vermutung pokerte Emilia hoch. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie keine Vorstellung davon, ob Ulysses in Sachen Magie ein Genie oder ein Versager war, denn als Zweitklässlerin hatte sie naturgemäß keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht mit ihm. Victoria jedoch, die sich mit Ulysses nicht nur das gleiche Schulhaus, sondern auch die selbe Klasse teilte, bestritt Äußerung bezüglich Ulysses` Leistungen zum Glück nicht, sondern verzog bloß missmutig das Gesicht. „Er ist annehmbar", gab sie gequält zu. „Und trotzdem ist er ein Dummkopf. Und mutig ist er auch nicht."

Diesem Argument konnte Emilia wiederum nicht viel entgegensetzen, doch selbst wenn Ulysses der weltgrößte Feigling gewesen wäre, sie wollte dennoch nicht davon absehen, ihn zu ihrem kleinen „Waldausflug" einzuladen.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Von all diesen folgenreichen Plänen wusste natürlich Ulysses nichts. Genauso wenig war ihm jemals die Geschichte mit dem Schädelfund zu Ohren gekommen und von Exkursionen in den Wald hatte er bisher auch nicht viel gehört. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass Professor Kesselbrand vor einigen Wochen durch ein äußerst dummes Unglück einen Finger verloren hatte, doch die genauen Umstände waren ihm nicht bekannt.

Er hatte außerdem eigene Probleme zu bewältigen. Nach wie vor stieg er jeden Morgen früh aus seinem gemütlichen Bett, schleppte sich übermüdet und mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen zur Großen Halle, nur um dort heimlich ein paar Tropfen in Samantha Samsons Trinkbecher zu träufeln.

Allmorgendlich das selbe Ritual, selbst am Wochenende. Ulysses musste einsehen, dass man von freien Tagen nur träumen konnte, wenn man in Imperia Malfoys Auftrag stand.

Umso schrecklicher war es, dass der heimlich untergemischte Trank in Samanthas Becher unlängst begonnen hatte, seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Zwar konnte Ulysses nicht behaupten, Samanthas einsetzende Glatze je zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben, doch man sah die Jugendliche inzwischen nie mehr ohne eine handgestrickte, angelaufene Wollmütze, die Samantha tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen hatte. Das Tragen von Mützen während der Essenszeiten widersprach zwar eindeutig der Kleiderordnung, doch offenbar hatten die Professoren Samantha bisher nicht darauf angesprochen. Vielleicht hatten sie Mitleid und glaubten, dass Mädchen litt bloß unter besonders kälteempfindlichen Ohren. Genauso gut war es möglich, dass man sich Samanthas haarigem Problem sehr wohl bewusst war und dem glatzköpfigen Mädchen gegenüber Milde walten ließ.

Wie auch immer, Ulysses gab sich große Mühe, nicht allzu genau über dieses Thema nachzudenken. Er war dankbar um jeden Tag, an dem Imperias Spiel nicht aufflog - und schämte sich zugleich für jede Sekunde, in der er die Rolle des heimlichen Handlangers in Imperias intriganter Lügengeschichte spielen musste.

Hier wiederum kam schlussendlich Emilia ins Spiel. Ihr Vorschlag von einem „Waldausflug" sollte zwar nicht ihre beste und vernünftigste Idee sein - eher das Gegenteil war der Fall - doch im ersten Moment erlöste sie Ulysses mit ihrer Anfrage von seinen schwelenden Depressionen und einem Alltag, der längst jede Frustrationsgrenze überschritten hatte.

Es war ein Montagnachmittag als Emilia nach dem Mittagessen wie zufällig in Ulysses` Nähe über das Schlossgelände schlenderte. Ulysses befand sich in der Nähe der Gewächshäuser und wartete darauf, dass Madam Sprout den Weg hierher fand und den Unterricht eröffnete. Emilia hingegen hatte sicherlich keinen triftigen Grund, draußen vor dem Schloss herumzuschleichen und Ulysses bezweifelte, dass sie sich bloß die Beine vertreten wollte, denn es regnete sintflutartig und der schneidende Wind sorgte für immer neue Temperaturstürze.

„Was tust du hier?", erkundigte sich Ulysses so höflich wie möglich, als Emilia bis auf wenige Meter an ihn herangekommen war.

„Ich mag den Regen", erklärte sie schlicht.

„Echt?" Ulysses` schockierter Ausruf war berechtigt. Er kannte viele Leute, die von sich behaupteten, de Regen zu mögen, doch kein Mensch der Welt hätte sich mit dem Wetter anfreunden können, das derzeit Hogwarts unter Wasser setzte. Es war eiskalt und die himmlischen Sturzbäche raubten einem die Sicht und verwandelten die Länderein in ein elendiges Marschland.

„Quatsch", gab Emilia zu. Sie stand nun direkt vor Ulysses und schien nicht im Geringsten darauf aus, ihren vermeintlichen Spaziergang in irgendeiner Form fortzusetzen. „Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, Ulysses."

„Wieso?". Ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte sich in seinem Magen ausgebreitet und er hegte die leise Ahnung, dass Emilia ihm und Imperia endgültig auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Doch so war es zum Glück nicht.

„Ich wollte dich einladen. Aber ich bin besser ehrlich zu dir, denn diese Einladung ist nicht unbedingt angenehm … na ja, theoretisch schon, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Kommt drauf an."

„Auf was kommt es an?"

„Oh, vermutlich kommt es auf den Appetit diverser Monster und Bestien an. Oder darauf, ob sich all diese Monster und Bestien bei diesem verdammten Wetter aus ihren Unterschlüpfen trauen oder ob sie allesamt wasserscheu sind." Und ihrer etwas kryptischen Aussage folgte ein weitaus detaillierter Bericht einer glücklosen Waldexkursion und deren Folgen. Ulysses erfuhr von Schädeln, Knochenhexerei, Monstren, Schattenwesen und letztendlich auch von dem eigenartigen, schwer durchschaubaren Verhalten von Professor Jarovit. Atemlos verfolgte er Emilias Geschichte, während er sich zugleich fragen musste, wie _all das_ geschehen sein konnte, ohne dass er jemals etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Seit zwei Monaten nun lebten Emilia, er und die anderen bereits in Hogwarts, doch ihre sämtlichen Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Ulysses hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dass Imperia ihn all die Wochen in ein geräuschgedämmtes, blickdichtes Paralleluniversum gesperrt hatte, wo er allein und isoliert gewesen war und nicht an dem Leben anderer teilgenommen hatte.

„Das mit dem Schädel klingt unheimlich, nicht wahr?", wollte Emilia am Ende ihres Berichtes von ihm wissen.

„Jaah", gab er tonlos zu.

„Ist es _zu_ unheimlich? Ich meine, wenn du nicht in den Wald mitkommen willst, kann ich es verstehen-"

„Doch. Es geht schon in Ordnung", versicherte er ihr ein wenig empört. „Klar, es klingt alles etwas - ähm - merkwürdig und, ja, vielleicht auch unheimlich, aber ich will nicht kneifen!" In Wirklichkeit hätte Ulysses nichts lieber getan, als von nun an dem Wald für immer fernzubleiben, doch diese Angst zuzugeben wäre eine furchtbare Bloßstellung gewesen. Darüber hinaus empfand er brennenden Stolz darüber, dass Emilia ausgerechnet _ihn_ um Hilfe gebeten hatte! Es war, als hätten sie endgültig einen Friedensvertrag geschlossen!

„Okay, schön!", rief Emilia mit zufriedenem Lächeln im regennassen Gesicht. „Wir treffen uns heute nach dem Unterricht. Du und ein paar andere haben jetzt Kräuterkunde, richtig? Deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns danach alle direkt hinter den Gewächshäusern treffen. Bis dann, Ulysses!"

Und mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr machte Emilia kehrt und eilte im Laufschritt zurück zum Eingangsportal des Schlosses.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Madam Sprout war der schieren Verzweiflung sichtbar nahe gekommen: in dem ruhigen, beschaulichen Gewächshaus sah es bereits zehn Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld.

Rubeta Cox schrie um Hilfe, weil ein aufsässiges Gewächs namens Mongolischer Mondfresser sie mit einer der zähnebewährten Knospen geschnappt hatte und sich offenbar über ein reichliches Mahl freute. Ihre Zwillingsschwester versuchte ihr zu helfen, stolperte aber auf dem Weg dorthin über ihre fette, haarige Spinne Vanessa die auf dem Boden döste.

Humphrey Belcher konnte seiner Neigung zu hysterischen Lachanfällen wieder offen nachgehen, weil in der Zwischenzeit die Slytherin Coco Mahiri ihrem Schulbuch hinterher jagte, das von irgendeiner wild gewordenen Ranke geschnappt worden war und nun als Pflanzenspielzeug diente.

Madame Sprout seufzte und begann, in Rubeta Coxs Richtung einzuschlagen, um sie vor weiteren Attacken des Mongolischen Mondfressers zu bewahren. Auf dem Weg dorthin nahm sie Ulysses Rathburn die Gieskanne aus der Hand, mit der er haarscharf einen Setzling ertränkt hatte, und sie nutzte Nebenbei auch die Gelegenheit, Elicius Eliassen zu erklären, wie viel Dünger er dem Schattenhüpfkraut zugeben sollte. Während Sprout den Jungen belehrte, schaffte sie es außerdem, Cocos Schulbuch aus den Fängen der Ranke zu befreien und schlussendlich konnte Madam Sprout sich auch um Rubeta Cox und den angriffslustigen Mongolischen Mondfresser kümmern.

Sie versammelte alle acht Kinder um sich herum: „Was ist denn nur mit eurer Arbeitsgruppe los?", fragte sie so behutsam wie möglich im Angesicht des Chaos. „Es scheint mir, als ob ihr mit zu wenig Hingabe an die Sache herangeht. Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an dem Arbeitseifer der anderen Gruppen."

Vielsagend blickte sie in Richtung der anderen Schüler, die sich im hinteren Teil des Gewächshauses, einer grünen Oase, besonnen um die Pflanzen kümmerten, lachten und durchaus mit sich zufrieden sein konnten. Alles was sie anfassten, gedieh, alles was Ulysses` Gruppe anpackte verkümmerte entweder oder wurde angriffslustig.

„Schauen wir uns doch mal eure Pflanze an, die ihr gezüchtet habt", forderte Madam Sprout sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf. „Ich bin gespannt zu sehen, wie sie sich entwickelt hat!"

Die acht Kinder tauschten untereinander einen verzweifelten Blick aus, ehe sie ihre Lehrerin zu einem separaten Holzverschlag führten, aus dem ein modriger Geruch drang.

„Unser … _Projekt_ ist dort drin", sagte Ulysses unwohl.

„Aber Kinder, Pflanzen brauchen doch Licht", belehrte Madame Sprout sie.

Coco Mahiri trat ruhelos von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie ertappt murmelte: „Keine Ahnung warum, aber unsere Pflanze braucht kein Licht … - aber sie frisst neuerdings Mäuse! Manchmal murmelt sie auch irgendwas von Zuckerwasser."

„Ja", stimmte ihr Humphrey zu. „Zuckerwasser liebt sie total. Deswegen haben wir sie Candy Lou genannt."

Madam Sprout zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich erinnere mich, dass ihr eine Blausäurenessel züchten und sie mit Schattenhüpfkraut kreuzen wolltet. Aber weder das eine noch das andere ernährt sich von Mäusen oder Zuckerwasser."

Die meisten der acht Kinder starrten sie aus großen Augen heraus an, die anderen blickten beschämt zu Boden, als wollten sie sich lautlos ein paar Fehltritte eingestehen. Madame Sprout ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, sich die Pflanze näher anzusehen, obwohl sie ausdrücklich vor ihrer Bissigkeit gewarnt wurde. Und als die Professorin Candy Lou schließlich aus der Kammer geholt hatte und bei Tageslicht betrachtete, schwieg sie eine geschlagene Minute lang vor Verblüffung, ehe sie sich hastig abwandte und leise etwas murmelte, das sich verdächtig nach „…so monströs und misslungen, ich wusste, ich hätte den Kinder eine solch anspruchsvolle Züchtung nicht erlauben sollen" anhörte.

„Hat sie gerade gesagt, Candy Lou wäre ein Monster?", beschwerte sich Coco geknickt, nachdem die Professorin jenseits der Hörweite war.

„Oh, ich glaube, sie sagte Candy Lou sei `grandios und verschlungen´, Coco. Du hast dich verhört", gab Arachne Cox ihre Meinung zum Besten. Tatsächlich hätte man Candy Lou mit etwas Fantasie als „verschlungen" bezeichnen können, denn ihre zwei tentakelartigen Ranken, die soeben nach Nahrung suchend über den Tisch wanderten, waren in der Tat spiralartig verschlungen. Leider hatte sich Arachne Cox bloß verhört, wovon ihre Gruppenmitglieder sie sehr schnell überzeugen konnten.

Victoria Knight konsultierte derweil zusammen mit Elicius und William ein Buch über Hybridzüchtungen, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis für Candy Lous Abnormalität. „Also eigentlich", leitete sie ihren vernichtenden Urteilsspruch ein, „wird eine Blausäurenessel normalerweise keine dreißig Zentimeter groß und Schattenhüpfkraut ist sogar noch kleiner. Candy Lou ist aber inzwischen schon einen halben Meter hoch - von ihren Eltern kann das ja nicht kommen! Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir dieses Zuchtprojekt vergessen und schnell was neues anfangen. Noch haben wir Zeit etwas anzupflanzen!"

„Noch mal so viel Stress?", entrüstete sich Humphrey. „Das will ich mir nicht antun! Wir haben soviel Arbeit in Candy Lou rein gesteckt und - oh, seht mal! Sie begrüßt mich!", rief er plötzlich voller Entzücken. In der Tat hatte eine von Candy Lous Ranken den Weg zu Humphreys Hand gefunden und drückte sie fest. Ulysses war sich sicher, dass die Pflanze ihm damit die Blutzufuhr abschneiden wollte, denn seine Finger begannen bereits, blau anzulaufen. Aber vom Weiten betrachtet hätte man tatsächlich annehmen können, Candy Lou wäre zum Händchenhalten übergegangen.

Victoria hatte keinen Blick für so etwas. „Wenn wir Candy Lou am Ende des Schuljahres als unser `Zuchtprojekt´ präsentieren, kassieren wir alle eine schlechte Note."

„Ich finde, Victoria hat recht", pflichtete Elicius ihr bei. „Wir lassen Candy Lou in ihrem Verschlag und gießen sie gelegentlich - schließlich wäre es schade um sie, wenn sie irgendwo vertrocknet. Aber züchten sollten wir tatsächlich etwas anderes. Auch wenn es nur ein olles Gänseblümchen sein sollte, ich wette, selbst dafür würden wir eine bessere Note bekommen."

Eigentlich war diese Schlussfolgerung allen Beteiligten einleuchtend, dennoch murrten die meisten bei dem Gedanken, Candy Lou aufgeben zu müssen. Wäre sie nicht ein solch missratende Kreuzung gewesen, hätte sich Candy Lou nämlich durchaus sehen lassen können: mit ihren beiden mausefangenden Ranken definierte sie den Begriff „Nutzpflanze" völlig neu.

Trotzdem rangen sich die einzelnen Gruppenmitglieder schließlich nach und nach dazu durch, ein neues Projekt in Angriff zu nehmen und Madam Sprout segnete dieses Vorhaben mit einem erleichterten Lächeln ab. Zu guter letzt wurde Candy Lou also wieder in ihren Verschlag verfrachtet, der Arbeitsplatz wurde gereinigt und ein neuer Pflanzenkübel mit frischer Muttererde befüllt. Es war an der Zeit, einem neuen, weniger spektakulärem Setzling das Wachstum zu ermöglichen.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	28. Der Wald, dem man einen Schädel schenken

**28. Der Wald, dem man einen Schädel schenken wollte**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er scheint in Imperia verliebt zu sein. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf_

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Sohn von Bethesda. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ein Ravenclaw. Stellt sich gegenüber Emilia und Elicius auf stur und ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald, geleitet von Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand, kommt es zu einem blutigen Zwischenfall, bei dem Kesselbrand einen Finger verliert. Zudem finden Emilia und ihre Freunde abseits der Wege einen mysteriösen Schädel, der auf einem Stein platziert lag. Da sie befürchten, es könnte sich hierbei um die Überreste eines Vermissten handeln, nehmen sie ihn mit und zeigen ihren Fund Professor Jarovit, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Dieser jedoch stuft die Entdeckung als unwichtig ein, da es sich lediglich um den Schädel eines unverwandelten Werwolfes handelt, nicht aber um den Schädel eines Menschen. Erst als Emilia und Victoria ihn wenig später über die genauen Fundumstände und die mysteriösen Symbole, die in den Schädel eingraviert sind, aufklären, zeigt sich der Professor verdächtig interessiert. Er verlangt von den Mädchen, den genauen Fundort preiszugeben, doch einem unguten Gefühl folgend weigern diese sich. Stattdessen beschließen sie, gemeinsam mit Ulysses, William, Rubeta, Arachne und Finn, den Schädel selbst zurück in die Wälder zu bringen, um einen möglicherweise existierenden Bannkreis erneut zu vervollständigen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oktober 1961_

Nachdem Madam Sprout den nachmittäglichen Kräuterkundeunterricht beendet hatte, ließen sich Ulysses, Victoria, William, Rubeta und Arachne stillschweigend zurückfallen, während die restlichen Erstklässler munter schwatzend den Weg zurück zum Schloss über die durchnässte Wiese nahmen. Absichtlich trödelnd ließen die restlichen fünf Kinder auch Madam Sprout überholen, die nach einigen Minuten mit einem Leinensack Zauberdünger der anspruchsvollen Marke _Grundels absolut Bester!_ beladen zum benachbarten Gewächshaus eilte. Dort wartete bereits eine Gruppe älterer Schüler auf das Eintreffen der Professorin.

Ulysses und die anderen hatten es weniger eilig, waren jedoch äußerst bemüht, weder besonders verdächtig oder schleicherisch auszusehen, während sie der Längsseite von Gewächshaus Nummer zwei in aller Langsamkeit folgten und schließlich hinter einem klapprigen Geräteschuppen zum Halten kamen.

„So, da wären wir!", stellte Victoria überflüssigerweise klar. „Ich bin sicher, Emilia und Finn müssten auch gleich hier sein."

„Was ist mit Elicius?", wollte Ulysses wissen. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, dass von ihm bisher keine Rede gewesen war, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Elicius darauf verzichten würde, seine Schwester bei ihrem potentiell gefährlichen Vorhaben zu begleiten.

„Oh, das weiß ich leider nicht", antwortete Victoria. „Emilia hatte ihn gar nicht erwähnt…"

„Ich glaube, die beiden haben Streit", meldete sich Arachne zu Wort. Das pummelige Mädchen mit den drahtigen Locken besuchte genau wie Emilia und Elicius das Schulhaus Slytherins und daher war es kein Zufall, dass sie einen besseren Einblick hatte. „Zumindest starren die zwei sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit finster an."

Victoria verzog das Gesicht, öffnete den Mund um offenbar ein energisches Gegenargument hervorsprudeln zu lassen, als Emilia und Finn plötzlich um die Ecke huschten. Das Thema Elicius wurde augenblicklich fallengelassen.

„Okay, wir sind vollzählig, ja?" Etwas außer Atem überblickte Emilia kurz die Gruppe. Neben ihr stand Finn Finney mit seiner etwas gewöhnungsbedürftigen, braunroten Lockenfrisur, die heute untypischerweise ein paar versenkte Strähnen zur Schau trug. Auch seine Kleidung schien an einigen Stellen versenkt und verätzt, Ulysses vermutete, dass der Erstklässler soeben eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hinter sich hatte.

„Hast du den Schädel dabei?", fragte Victoria sogleich an Emilia gewandt. Emilia klopfte sich auf ihre Schultasche, die sie auf der rechten Schulter trug. Unter dem groben Stoff zeichnete sich nicht nur der Umriss mehrerer Schulbücher ab, sondern zusätzlich der Umriss eines etwa melonengroßen Objektes. „Klar hab ich den Schädel mit. Ihr hättet mich auch sicher gelyncht, wenn ich ihn vergessen hätte", sagte sie. „Aber ich musste ziemlich darauf aufpassen, dass Professor Jarovit mich nicht mit dieser Tasche sieht. Er hätte sicherlich sofort bemerkt, dass sie etwas zu voll gepackt für einen normalen Schultag ist. In der Eingangshalle hätte der mich fast gesehen, aber zum Glück war Finn da, der mich rechtzeitig hinter eine Statue gezogen hat."

Finn bekräftigte die Geschichte mit eine ernsten Kopfnicken. „Ich kann nur hoffen, die Geschichten über Jarovits wahnsinnig gutes Gehör stimmen nicht."

„Was nützt ihm sein Gehör, wenn er weder den Schädel noch Emilia gesehen hat?", entgegnete William. Wie üblich sprach er gedehnt und mit kühler, distanzierter Stimme und in Ulysses` Ohren klangen Williams Worte daher stets etwas selbstgefällig, vielleicht sogar überheblich. Finn jedoch schien diese Art entweder entgangen zu sein, oder es kümmerte ihn nicht besonders.

Die sieben Kinder machten sich schließlich auf den Weg in Richtung Wald, immer darauf bedacht, möglichst uneinsehbare, baumgesäumte Pfade zu wählen, die kreuz und quer über die Wiesen verliefen. Zum Glück hatte es aufgehört zu regnen, obwohl am Himmel weiterhin schwere Gewitterwolken entlang zogen, die nicht viel Anlass zur Hoffnung boten.

Ulysses spürte wachsende Unruhe, desto näher sie dem dunklen Wald mit seinen alten, knorrigen Bäumen kamen, die wie Soldaten, eng aneinandergereiht und Respekt einflößend, den Rand des Dickichts markierten. Er war noch nie im Inneren des Waldes gewesen, doch als Junge, der in Hogsmeade und somit in dessen unmittelbarer Nähe aufgewachsen war, kannte er nicht wenige Schauermären und Legenden - genug wenigstens, um eine ganze Nacht lang am Lagerfeuer sitzend Gruselgeschichten zu erzählen. So wusste er zum Beispiel, dass bereits der ein oder andere Schüler Hogwarts den Tod in diesen Wäldern gefunden hatte. Der letzte dieser Fälle mochte lange Zeit zurückliegen, sicherlich einhundert Jahre oder mehr, doch während sich Ulysses und die anderem diesem unheilvollen Ort nährten, erschienen ihm die Geschichten als durchaus präsent.

„Und ihr habt wenigstens eine _ungefähre_ Vorstellung davon, wo wir hinmüssen?", erkundigte sich Finn mit unwohl klingender Stimme, nachdem auch der letzte von ihnen in die Schatten des Waldes eingetreten war und sich wieder fand in einer Welt aus Düsternis, Gestrüpp und totem Laub. Stämme, teilweise so breit, dass keine fünf Männer sie hätten umfassen können, behinderten die Sicht in alle Richtungen. „Ich meine, kann sich irgendwer von euch noch _genau _dran erinnern, wo ihr das letzte mal langgegangen seit?"

Rubeta, Arachne und Victoria tauschten einen ratlosen Blick untereinander aus. „Also meinen Orientierungssinn könnt ihr vergessen", eröffnete Victoria der Gruppe sogleich schuldbewusst. „_Natürlich_ habe ich versucht ein paar Karten von diesem Wald aufzutreiben, aber die hätte wohl eh nicht verstehen können."

Zum Glück schienen wenigstens Emilia und William gewisse Ahnung davon zu besitzen, welchen Weg sie einschlagen mussten, daher konnten sie die ersten zehn Minuten lang auch zielstrebig einem ausgetreten Pfad folgen.

Es fröstelte Ulysses mit jedem weiteren Meter, den er zurücklegte. Das lag nicht alleine an der Tatsache, dass er sich mit Meter in Richtung Zentrum mehr vom sicheren Rand des Waldes entfernte, sondern auch daran, dass die übrigen sechs Kinder begannen, sich immer wieder gehetzt umzusehen. Dieses Verhalten kam Ulysses suspekt vor. Gut, von den Cox-Schwestern Rubeta und Arachne hätte er nie besondere Tapferkeitsleistungen erwartet, doch es wunderte ihn, dass selbst der sonst so kühle William plötzlich begann, alle paar Sekunden einen gezielten Blick über die linke Schulter zu werfen. William schritt ganz vorne, neben Emilia, doch seine Seitenblicke lenkten ihn nach kurzer Zeit so sehr ab, dass er langsamer werden musste, bis ihm schließlich Finn in die Hacken lief.

William erschreckte sich sichtlich und Finn geriet ins Stolpern.

„Was ist los?", zischte Victoria.

„Keine Ahnung, William ist plötzlich stehen geblieben!", verteidigte sich Finn.

Alle Köpfe wandten sich in Williams Richtung, außer Ulysses, der sich Zeit nahm, das Dickicht mit aufmerksamen Blicken zu durchleuchten, um herauszufinden, was William so in den Bann gezogen hatte.

„Es ist nichts", versicherte William derweil den anderen ruhig.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht", sagte Ulysses und wandte den Blick vom Unterholz ab - er hatte nichts entdecken können, doch er _wusste_, dass dort etwas gewesen war! - und suchte Augenkontakt mit William. „Du hast ständig über deine Schulter geguckt, als hättest du etwas gesehen."

Augenblicklich begannen die Kinder, aufgeregt untereinander zu tuscheln und sich nervös umzusehen. Rubeta und Arachne drängten näher zusammen.

„Vergesst es", antwortete William. „Schatten spielen Streiche und ich will euch nicht unnötig beunruhigen."

Victoria schien schockiert. „Also hast du doch etwas gesehen? Schatten? Was für Schatten?"

Und mit seiner ureigenen, ruhigen Stimme antwortete William: „Es sah aus wie ein Mann -". Doch noch ehe er fertig gesprochen hatte, schlug die Panik ein wie ein Blitz: Victoria fuhr mit einem Aufschrei herum, hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Unterholz. Rubeta und Arachne stießen gemeinsam einen hellen Schrei aus, ehe sie versuchten, sich hinter Ulysses` Rücken zu verbergen. Auch Finn hatte seinen Zauberstab blitzschnell gezogen und sein Blick huschte alarmiert von links nach rechts.

Emilia bewies halbwegs ihre Nervenstärke, indem sie nicht nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und begann, Flüche auf verdächtige Schatten zu schleudern, sondern sie wandte sich hastig an William. „Was für ein Mann?", rief sie und musste ihre Stimme dabei etwas strapazieren, um das Gekreische der Cox-Zwillinge zu übertönen. „Bist du dir sicher, William? Sah dieser Mann zufällig aus wie Professor Jarovit?"

William, dem augenscheinlich die heftige Reaktion der Gruppe irritierte, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich bin ich mir nicht sicher. Deswegen sagte ich doch, ich will euch nicht beunruhigen!"

„Aber wie sah der Mann denn aus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Aber es war auf keinen Fall Professor Jarovit, denn die Gestalt war eindeutig ein Mensch und kein verschrumpeltes, kartoffelartiges Was-Auch-Immer."

Dass sie von keinem verschrumpelten, kartoffelartigen Was-Auch-Immer verfolgt wurden, schien für Emilia Entwarnung genug zu sein. Offenbar machte sie sich bloß Sorgen wegen Professor Jarovit, nicht aber vor sonstigen Gestalten - Vampire und Axtmörder zum Beispiel - die durch finstere Wälder huschten und Kinder verfolgten. „Außer Jarovit hat kein Erwachsener einen Grund, sich in diesen Wäldern aufzuhalten", versuchte Emilia den ängstlichen Gruppenmitgliedern zu erklären. „Daher denke ich, dass William sich bloß verguckt hat."

„Möglich", pflichtete William ihr unbeeindruckt bei.

„Oder Kesselbrand schleicht hier herum, auf der Suche nach seinem Finger", meinte Finn und über diese Bemerkung konnten selbst die schreckstarren Cox-Schwestern belustigt lächeln. Finn wollte zu einem weiteren humorvollen Seitenhieb ausholen, doch er kam nur bis: „Oder es handelt sich um Professor -" als er von einem lauten Entsetzensschrei unterbrochen wurde.

Der Schrei stammte von Victoria.

Als einzige hatte sie wachsam das Unterholz im Auge behalten und was sie dort sah, was immer es gewesen sein mochte, es schien diesen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei wert zu sein.

„DA IST ER!", brüllte sie. „SEHT! DORT VORNE!"

Und sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die entsprechende Stelle. Die Hand der unerfahrenen Erstklässlerin zitterte stark. Hätte sie einen Fluch abgefeuert, er hätte vermutlich nicht getroffen.

Auch die Cox-Schwestern schrien panisch. Sie standen direkt neben Victoria und teilten somit ihr Sichtfeld. Ulysses konnte hingegen nicht mehr sehen, als einen gewaltigen Baumstamm und viel Gestrüpp, aber genau wie Emilia, William und Finn schaffte er es rechtzeitig, einen Satz in die richtige Richtung zu machen, um noch wenigstens einen kurzen Blick auf die Gestalt werfen zu können.

Dort, hinter einem verworrenen Nest aus Dornenranken und Geäst stand er.

Und im nächsten Augenblick schon war er verschwunden. So schnell, dass Ulysses sich kaum sicher sein konnte, ihn wirklich gesehen zu haben. In der Tat, er hatte etwas gesehen, etwas, dass einem großen, hageren Mann sehr ähnlich kam, doch seine Augen hatten nicht mal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit gehabt, diesen wirklich zu erfassen.

„Wo ist er hin?", rief Emilia. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab in der rechten Hand und aufgeschreckt lief sie ein paar Meter, wohl in der Hoffnung, ihn aus irgendeinem Winkel entdecken zu können.

„Weg!" Victoria war furchtbar blass geworden. „Er ist weg! Untergetaucht oder weggerannt, keine Ahnung!"

Rubeta und Arachne hatten sich fest einander geklammert, wimmerten verängstigt und daher war es alles andere als hilfreich, als der Himmel über ihnen plötzlich entschied, ein lautes Donnergrollen gen Erde zu schicken. Der unerwartete Lärm ließ die Zwillingsschwester ein letztes Mal aufschreien und dem Donnergrollen folgte ein heftiger Platzregen, der den übrigen Kindern ein frustriertes Seufzen entlockte. Zum Glück hielten die Bäume einen Teil des Regens ab, doch längst nicht genug, um Hogwarts mit trockener Haut erreichen zu können.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass alle sieben Kinder die Gestalt im Dickicht gesehen hatten, auch wenn den meisten, so Ulysses, kaum länger als ein Sekundenbruchteil Zeit geblieben war.

„Okay, wir sind uns einig, dass wir einen Mann gesehen haben, richtig?", fragte Emilia und schien sich um etwas Ordnung zu bemühen.

Alle nickten ohne zu zögern und Rubeta flüsterte erstickt: „Er war blass und hatte Wunden am Kopf."

„Frische Wunden?", hakte Emilia etwas verblüfft nach.

Rubeta zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch Arachne und Victoria konnten nicht sagen, ob die Wunden nun frisch oder vernarbt gewesen waren, aber sie waren sich zumindest sicher, dass der Kopf des Mannes irgendwie angeschlagen ausgesehen hatte.

Dafür aber konnte Victoria noch einen interessanten Hinweis dazusteuern. „Ich glaube", murmelte sie noch immer atemlos vor Schreck, „dass er ein Tier bei sich hatte. Etwas Großes war an seiner Seite, aber es ist ganz schnell verschwunden, als ich angefangen habe zu schreien."

„War es etwa das Pferdemonster?", rief Rubeta und ihr Gesicht verlor schlagartig auch das letzte Überbleibsel an Farbe.

„Nein, so groß war es nicht. Vielleicht war es ein Hund. Alles andere würde wohl auch wenig Sinn ergeben, denn welcher Mann geht mit Schaf oder Ziege oder einem Pferd im Wald spazieren?"

William runzelte bei diesem Vergleich stutzig die Stirn. „Wie kommst du auf Schaf oder Ziege, Victoria?"

„Nein, es war bestimmt ein Hund! Ich habe das nur gesagt, weil das Tier in etwa so groß war wie ein Schaf oder eine Ziege und es hatte helles Fell. Aber wie gesagt, kein Mensch geht in diesem Wald mit einer Ziege oder so spazieren. Es war sicherlich ein Jagdhund."

„Vielleicht haben wir bloß Hagrid gesehen?", mutmaßte Finn nicht ohne Belustigung in der Stimme. „Der hat doch auch einen Hund, oder?"

Zwar konnten die Kinder insgesamt nicht viele Fakten bezüglich der Gestalt zusammentragen, doch alle waren sich sicher, dass der mysteriöse Mann dem Wildhüter nicht im Entferntesten ähnlich sah. Die zahlreichen Unterschiede begannen schon bei Körpergröße und Bartwuchs.

Nach dem eigenartigen Erlebnis fühlte sich Ulysses wie vor Angst durchgeschüttelt, doch obwohl sein Herz wie ein Hammer gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug, verspürte er keinerlei Interesse daran, sich von Furcht übermannen zu lassen. Natürlich war es ungeheuer dumm von ihm, dass er Emilia und die anderen überhaupt begleitete, doch nun, wo er sich auf das Abenteuer eingelassen hatte, wollte er sich nicht drücken. Er würde erst aufgeben, wenn auch die anderen aufgaben, doch danach sah es in diesem Augenblick nicht aus: Trotz der mysteriösen Begegnung und dem aktuellen Regenschauer glühte besonders bei Emilia und Victoria die Entschlossenheit in den Augen. Und William, der Fels in der Brandung, wäre wohl erst durch eine direkte Gefahr, wenn ihm der heiße Atem des hungrigen Verfolgers bereits im Nacken brannte, zu beeindrucken gewesen. Finn Finney war zwar aufgeschreckt, blieb aber souverän und versuchte sogar noch, die Cox-Schwestern einigermaßen zu beruhigen.

Wir sind zu siebt", erinnerte er Rubeta und Arachne soeben. „Sieben Zauberstäbe gegen einen."

„Aber wir sind bloß alles Anfänger!", erinnerte Arachne ihn gequält. „Wir können nichts!"

„Ein wenig können wir schon. Es wird reichen. Am Ende siegt immer die Überzahl. Oder was meint ihr, warum Gnus noch nicht ausgestorben sind, obwohl sie so viele Raubtiere als Nachbarn haben?"

„Weil sie schnell rennen können?", sagte Rubeta ungewöhnlich spitzfindig.

„Können Kinder auch. Und wir sind klein, wir können uns überall verstecken."

Doch Finns Argument zeigte wenig Erfolg.

„Wenn Victoria Recht hat und der Mann besitzt wirklich einen Jagdhund", sprudelten die angstvollen Worte aus Arachne, „können wir so schnell laufen und uns verstecken wie und wo wir wollen, der Hund findet uns trotzdem."

Finn seufzte. „Jetzt seid doch nicht so negativ, Mädchen! Wer sagt denn überhaupt, dass der Mann irgendwas böses im Schilde führt? Trug er irgendwelche Abzeichen, die ihn als schrecklicher, schwarzer Magier erkennbar gemacht haben? Nein? Seht ihr!"

Trotzdem überlegten Rubeta und Arachne angestrengt, vermutlich weil sie fürchteten, irgendetwas in der Art übersehen zu haben. Rubeta kam schließlich zu einem Ergebnis. „Na ja", sagte sie. „Er hatte doch diese Wunden oder Narben oder so." Ihre Stimme verriet, dass sie dieses Merkmal als eindeutiger Beweis ansah, dass der Mann von Grund auf böse war und bestimmt auch mindestens zwei Mal am Tag rohes Kinderfleisch verzehrte.

Finn rollte abschätzend mit den Augen. „Mein Vater hat auch eine Narbe im Gesicht. Er hat sich beim Schmücken an der Scherbe einer Christbaumkugel böse geschnitten und ich kann dir versichern, Rubeta, dass mein Vater _kein_ wahnsinniger Schwarzer Magier ist. Der ist nämlich ein Muggel."

Bei Rubeta und Arachne zeigte dieses Argument Wirkung, Ulysses hingegen gab sich keineswegs so leicht zufrieden. Zwar wollte er den mysteriösen Mann nicht voreilig als Verbrecher abstempeln, doch die Frage blieb bestehen, warum der Fremde überhaupt in dem nicht ungefährlichen Wald unterwegs war. War es ein harmlosen Spaziergänger aus Hogsmeade? Wenn ja, warum hatte er Ulysses dann nicht erkannt und war auf die Kinder zugekommen, warum war er lieber verschwunden, als die Schüler zu grüßen?

Das ergab wenig Sinn. Und überhaupt glaubte Ulysses die Dorfbewohner gut genug zu kennen, um zu wissen, dass _keiner_ von ihnen freiwillig einen Nachmittag in diesen Wäldern, zudem noch bei Kälte und Regen, verbringen würde.

Inzwischen waren die Kinder allesamt reichlich durchnässt. Victorias lange, blonde Haare klebten an ihrer Haut, fielen in triefenden Strähnen bis zur Taille und sahen aus, als wären sie seit Jahren nicht gekämmt; Finns Locken kräuselten sich hingegen in alle Richtungen und der Junge bibberte erbärmlich. „Was ist nun?", fragte er in die Runde, während er sich zum Wärmen die nassen Hände aneinander rieb. „Wenn wir weiter gehen wollen, sollten wir das tun. Umso schneller wir wieder zurück sind, desto besser. Ich will heiß baden!"

Das ließen sich auch die anderen nicht zweimal sagen und mit erhöhter Wachsamkeit setzten sie den Weg fort.

„Findest du den Weg?", erkundigte sich Ulysses an Emilia gewandt, als sie neben einander schritten.

„Ich denke schon. Eigentlich bin ich immer gut in solchen Dingen. Wege finden, meine ich. Allerdings sieht es hier inzwischen ganz anders aus als noch im September. Sehr viel kahler, würde ich sagen." Sie sah sich aufmerksam um. „Aber irgendwann kommt gleich die Stelle, wo sich Rudolph losgerissen hat und ins Dickicht gestürmt ist. Da müssen wir dann abbiegen und-"

Sie verstummte einfach und blieb stehen. Wieder war es Finn, der nicht rechtzeitig reagierte und auflief. „Emilia, was -?"

Finn verstummte ebenfalls. Alle waren verstummt. Sie standen dicht gedrängt auf dem schmalen Pfad und starrten auf etwas, mit dem kein Mensch gerechnet hätte: Dort, keine zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt und nur schwach erhellt durch den Schein des Lumoszaubers, hatte sich Frost über das Unterholz und den Boden gelegt und die Stämme glitzerten schwach in ihrem dünnen Mantel aus Eiskristallen. Dieser Winterzauber wäre atemberaubend gewesen, wenn es denn Winter _gewesen wäre_. Und er wäre atemberaubend gewesen, wenn sich all das Eis und der Raureif gleichmäßig über die Umgebung gelegt hätte, anstatt _auf einmal anzufangen._ Doch so war es: Als hätte jemand eine unsichtbare Linie quer durch den Wald gezogen, begann der Frost ganz unvermittelt: Die eine Hälfte des Waldes war herbstlich, fast kahl an Grün, aber immerhin noch herbstlich, während man sich beim Betrachten der zweiten Hälfte fragen musste, ob man soeben den Polarkreis erreicht hatte, denn die Bäume waren gänzlich nackt, wie erfroren, und der Boden bedeckt von Abermillionen toter Blätter, über die sich der Raureif gelegt hatte.

Ulysses leuchtete mit seinen Zauberstab nach links und rechts, nur um festzustellen, dass sich dieser abrupte Wechsel zwischen Herbst- und Winterwelt auch jenseits des Pfades erstreckte. Derweil trat Emilia mit völlig verstörten Gesicht näher an die vereisten Bäume und Sträucher heran. „Was zur Hölle ist das?". rief sie.

„Emilia, geh besser nicht so nah heran!", warnte Finn sie eindringlich. „Wer weiß, was dort geschehen ist? Irgendwas hat die ganze Umgebung komplett vereist!"

„Ich glaube", sagte William nüchtern, „das hat sie selbst bereits bemerkt." Dann trat auch er heran an den verspukten Winterzauber und Ulysses und die übrigen folgten ihnen mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand.

Die Gruppe kam direkt vor einem der frostbefallenen Bäume zum Stehen. Der Stamm erstreckte sich in die Dunkelheit, so dass man seinen Wipfel in ihrem spärlichen Lumoslicht nicht mehr sehen konnten. Der Stamm hingegen war, zumindest den Teil, den sie noch erleuchten konnten, komplett mit der dünnen Eisschicht umhüllt.

Emilia streckte die Hand nach dem Stamm aus.

„Ich wette dir freieren die Finger ab sobald du ihn berührst!", protestierte Finn.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so kalt ist", entgegnete Emilia, klang aber nicht besonders überzeugt davon. Trotzdem tat sie es. Sie nahm ihren kleinen Finger - der erschien ihr wohl am entbehrlichsten - und berührte damit zaghaft den Stamm. Weder fiel ihr Finger ab, noch schrie sie vor Schmerzen auf. Die sechs restlichen Kinder atmeten erleichtert auf und Emilia traute es sich nun zu, die gesamte Handfläche über die Rinde fahren zu lassen.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?", fragte Victoria atemlos.

„Es ist kühl, ja, aber nicht eiskalt. Aber dieses Eis ist richtig fest, als hätte es sich in den Stamm eingefressen."

Nachdem Emilia die Berührung unbeschadet überstanden hatte, traten auch die übrigen heran und berührten den Baum. Es war, wie Emilia gesagt hatte: Er war kühl, aber keineswegs schmerzhaft kalt und in der Tat schien sich der Frost in die Struktur der Rinde regelrecht eingebrannt zu haben. Ulysses versuchte mit dem Fingernagel, etwas Raureif abzukratzen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Okay, das ist _eindeutig nicht normal_", sagte Finn mit einem Grauen in der Stimme. „Es gibt keinen Übergang. Dieses ganze Eis ist _plötzlich_ da! Warum?"

Darauf wusste natürlich niemand eine Antwort. William hingegen äußerte einen leisen Verdacht: „Immerhin ist das hier ein Zauberwald. Man kann ihn nicht mit einem normalen Wald vergleichen, hier herrschen ganz andere Gesetze."

„Oh, das glaube ich dir natürlich, keine Frage. Aber beruhigen tut mich dein Argument nicht. Schön und gut, wir sitzen in einem Zauberwald und da passieren vielleicht mal so komische Dinge wie Spontanvereisungen oder Popelschauer, aber wer sagt uns denn, dass es deswegen gleich völlig ungefährlich und harmlos ist?", sagte Finn und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war Muggelgeboren und obwohl er ein exzellenter Schüler war, schien er noch nicht mit sämtlichen Herausforderungen der Zauberwelt zurechtzukommen. Das Bild, was sich ihnen bot, schien ihn mehr zu verunsichern als die restlichen Kinder.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen erstmal weiter", sagte Emilia. „Solange nichts schlimmeres passiert, zumindest. Ich meine, so ein bisschen Eis ist ja nicht gefährlich, wir sollten uns erst Gedanken machen, wenn plötzlich unsere Nasen vor Kälte abfrieren."

Und damit setzten die sieben Kinder erneut ihren Weg fort. Der Pfad, auf dem sie sich bewegten, war zwar vereist, aber es herrschte keine besonders große Rutschgefahr. Problematischer hingegen war es, dass sich Emilia und William längst nicht mehr so gut zurechtfanden, wie zu Beginn. Die Umgebung, nun völlig im glitzernden, hellen Frost gehüllt, sah selbstverständlich völlig verändert aus und erschwerte die Orientierung.

„Wenn wir das gewusst hätten", murmelte Victoria, „hätten wir besser meinen Rudolph mitgenommen. Er hätte den richtigen Weg erschnüffelt."

„Der hätte nur wieder Angst bekommen", sagte William. „Erinnerst du dich nicht? Beim letzten Mal mussten wir ihn aus dem Wald tragen."

Ulysses zitterte inzwischen heftig. Seine durchnässte Kleidung und die kalte Umgebung um sie herum waren keine besonders gute Kombination. Und an den Atemwolken, den blassen Gesichtern und den bläulichen Lippen konnte er feststellen, dass es den anderen Kindern ebenso ging. Hinzu kam ein leichter Wind, den er zuvor nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Seine Böen durchstreiften den Eiswald, doch er fand keine Blätter an den Zweigen mehr, mit denen er noch spielen konnte. So strich der Wind um die nackten Stämme und heulte leise für sich alleine.

Ulysses fröstelte es noch mehr.

Plötzlich hielt Emilia an. Finn schien darauf vorbereitet gewesen zu sein, denn diesmal schaffte er es, blitzschnell abzubremsen.

„Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass Rudolph hier abgehauen ist", sagte Emilia und deutete auf eine urige Baumwurzel am Boden. „Hier hockte glaube ich das Knieseljunge, das Victoria unbedingt streicheln wollte."

Victoria gab daraufhin einen sehr eigenartigen Laut von sich. Es klang wie eine missglückte Mischung aus Gekicher und einem schuldbewussten Seufzer.

„Daraufhin kam die Knieselmutter und hat Professor Kesselbrand den Finger abgebissen", fuhr Emilia unbeeindruckt fort.

Wieder ein eigenartiger Laut seitens Victoria. Diesmal klang er jedoch mehr nach einem schuldbewussten Seufzen.

William beendete die Geschichte, indem er auf einen Abschnitt des Dickichts deutete und sagte: „Rudolph hat sich losgerissen und ist dort hineingelaufen. Ja, du hast Recht, Emilia. Es ist wirklich die Stelle."

Diese „Stelle" erwies sich als besonders hartnäckiges Areal Unterholz mit allerlei stechendem Unkraut, das auch im vereisten Zustand schmerzhaft werden konnte. Trotzdem ging es auf direktem Weg mitten hinein.

Nun erwies sich Emilias Orientierungssinn wieder als äußerst zielsicher. Vorbei ging es an handwerklich behauenen Steinquadern, die im Wald verstreut waren und von den Emilia meinte, sie gehören wohl zu einer Ruine, und es ging auch vorbei an einem gewaltigen Dornengestrüpp.

„Ich frage mich", murmelte Victoria, „wo die anderen Knochen liegen könnten. Ich meine, wenn der Schädel wirklich etwas mit Knochenhexerei zu tun hat, müsste es noch mehr davon geben."

„Darüber denke ich auch schon die ganze Zeit nach", gab Emilia zu und blieb stehen. Finn rempelte sie wieder nicht an.

„Ich meine, es würde mich ja echt _interessieren_, ob es mehr davon gibt!", fuhr sie fort.

„Meint ihr, sie wurden im Kreis deponiert?", wollte Finn wissen. „Die meisten magischen Schutzbanne zeigen nur in Kreisform Wirkung. Warum sollte es hier nicht genau so sein?"

„Die frage ist, wie groß der Kreis ist." Nachdenklich rieb sich Emilia das Kinn. „Möglich, dass die einzelnen Schädel Kilometerweit entfernt liegen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht und sie liegen in Wirklichkeit ganz nah zusammen." Dabei hob sie den Kopf und deutete nach geradeaus. „Dahinten steht der Quader, auf dem unser Schädel lag. Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen kleinen Umweg gehen und versuchen, einen weiteren Schädel zu finden?"

Gegen einen kleinen Umweg hatte niemand ernsthaft etwas einzuwenden, auch wen sich alle vor Kälte schüttelten und den meisten die Angst noch in den Knochen steckte.

Sie brauchten nicht lange suchen. Kaum zweihundert Meter links von ihrem Zielort entfernt, erreichten sie ein kleines Gebiet, das über keinerlei Steine oder gar Blöcke verfügte. Emilia, Victoria und die anderen waren unglücklicherweise so darauf fixiert, dass die mysteriösen Schädel auf Steinblöcken deponiert sein mussten, dass ihnen der zweite Schädel selbst dann nicht auffiel, als sie direkt darunter standen.

Ulysses aber sah ihn: Der Knochenkopf hing an einem Strick von einem niedrigen Ast herab. Der Strick, er war faserig und ebenso vereist wie der Rest der Umgebung, war durch die leeren Augenhöhlen gezogen worden, um den Schädel zu befestigen. Und nun baumelte er bedächtig in dem kalten Wind und Ulysses war sich nicht sicher, ob das Ächzen, das er hörte, von dem Ast oder von dem Seil stammte, das sich an dem Knochen rieb.

„Hab ihn gefunden", teilte er der Gruppe leise mit und deutete empor. Alle Blicke fuhren hinauf; eine der Cox-Schwestern stieß ein angeekeltes Schnaufen aus, als sie den Schädel sah. Finn, der neben ihr stand, schluckte laut.

„Unglaublich oder?", flüsterte Emilia beinahe andächtig. „Wer macht so etwas nur? Und warum?"

Ihr zweiter mysteriöser Fund hing so niedrig, dass man ihn mit Hilfe einer Räuberleiter erreichen und vom Baum pflücken könnte. Er war außerdem niedrig genug, um festzustellen, dass er dem Schädel eines Menschen fast haargenau glich. „Trotzdem ist es glaube ich wieder der Schädel eines unverwandelten Werwolfes", mutmaßte Emilia, die ihren Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und nun angestrengt das baumelnde Ding beobachtete, das knapp über ihr hing. „Ich meine, natürlich bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber ich finde, dass die Zähne recht spitz aussehen."

„Jaah, die sind echt wahnsinnig spitz!", hauchte Victoria fasziniert.

Eine Böe erfasste den Schädel, so dass er an seinem Strick kräftig hin und her schwang.

Die Kinder wandten sich wieder ab und legten die restlichen paar hundert Meter zurück, die sie von dem großen Steinquader trennten, auf dem Emilia ihren Schädel einst gefunden hatte. Der Wind, inzwischen hatte er deutlich an Stärke zugenommen, schaffte es, die toten, am Boden liegenden Blätter aus ihrer eisigen Schicht zu befreien und loszureißen. Fauchende Böen trieben ihnen die aufgewirbelten Blätter in Gesicht.

Dennoch, Ulysses dachte sich natürlich nichts dabei. Zwar nahm er selbstverständlich den starken Wind wahr und er registrierte auch den verbissenen, kämpfenden Ausdruck in Emilias Gesicht, ebenso wie er bemerkte, dass Rubeta plötzlich begann, an Farbe zu verlieren und sich die Hände über die Ohren hielt - aber wie hätte Ulysses ahnen können, dass der Wind bei den meisten anderen Kindern entsetzliches Grauen hervorrief? Er war nicht dabei gewesen, als sich Emilia, Rubeta, Victoria, William und Elicius alleine durch diese Gegend geschlagen hatten und der Wind plötzlich begonnen hatte, flüsternde Stimmen an ihre Ohren zu tragen. Emilia und Rubeta aber hatten es in aller Deutlichkeit erlebt und man sah ihnen die Furcht nun an.

Letztendlich erwartete die Kinder an ihrem Ziel aber schlimmere Dinge als bloß Stimmen im Wind.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	29. Heldenhaft

**29. Heldenhaft**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Während einer Exkursion in den Wald, geleitet von Madam Sprout und Professor Kesselbrand, kommt es zu einem blutigen Zwischenfall, bei dem Kesselbrand einen Finger verliert. Zudem finden Emilia und ihre Freunde abseits der Wege einen mysteriösen Schädel, der auf einem Stein platziert lag. Da sie befürchten, es könnte sich hierbei um die Überreste eines Vermissten handeln, nehmen sie ihn mit und zeigen ihren Fund Professor Jarovit, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Dieser jedoch stuft die Entdeckung als unwichtig ein, da es sich lediglich um den Schädel eines unverwandelten Werwolfes handelt, nicht aber um den Schädel eines Menschen. Erst als Emilia und Victoria ihn wenig später über die genauen Fundumstände und die mysteriösen Symbole, die in den Schädel eingraviert sind, aufklären, zeigt sich der Professor verdächtig interessiert. Er verlangt von den Mädchen, den genauen Fundort preiszugeben, doch einem unguten Gefühl folgend weigern diese sich. Stattdessen beschließen sie, gemeinsam mit Ulysses, William, Rubeta, Arachne und Finn, den Schädel selbst zurück in die Wälder zu bringen, um einen möglicherweise existierenden Bannkreis erneut zu vervollständigen. So brechen die Kinder eines Nachmittags auf. Im Wald jedoch glauben sie von einem vernarbten Mann in Begleitung eines Tieres verfolgt zu werden, ehe sie unvermittelt einen Teil des Waldes erreichen, in dem ewiger Winter zu herrschen scheint. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oktober 1961_

Der Quader, auf dem der Schädel erneut seine Ruhe finden sollte, war groß, aber nicht bemerkenswert auffällig. Dennoch entsprach er exakt Emilias Erinnerung, und als sie vor dem wuchtigen Steinblock stand und zu ihm hinaufblickte, erschienen ihr diese Erinnerungen auch außergewöhnlich lebendig. Sie erinnerte sich an die erste Berührung ihrer Fingerspitzen mit der rauen, wettergeschädigten Oberfläche des Schädels, an das Geräusch, das der Vielfraß Rudolph beim angestrengten Schnüffeln verursacht hatte, weil er nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihr den Fund aus der Hand zu reißen und darauf herum zu kauen.

Und dennoch war alles anders.

Raureif bestimmte nun das Bild dieser Gegend, Raureif der alles bedeckte, und Wind, der alles wieder mit hinfort riss. Der gesamte Wald schien in Aufruhr. Emilias Kleidung war vom letzten Platzregen noch völlig durchnässt und wenn sie zurückdachte, fiel ihr kein Moment in ihrem Leben ein, in dem ihr jemals so kalt gewesen war.

Aber sie war am Ziel. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich den Schädel dort zu platzieren, wo er hingehörte und danach endlich ins Schloss zurückzukehren, wo es warme Betten und noch wärmere Getränke gab.

Doch das kommende Unterfangen erwies sich keinesfalls als so einfach, etwas, dass Emilia bereits geahnt hatte. Der Wald schien Kräfte zu entfesseln, von irgendwo aus seinem finsteren Herzen drangen heftige, schneidend kalte Böen und Emilia hatte das Gefühl, vom Wind zu Boden gedrückt zu werden.

Ihren sechs Begleitern erging es nicht besser. Sie alle hatten sich um einen breiten Baumstamm gedrängt, um wenigstens etwas windgeschützt zu sein, doch die Böen wirbelten durch ihre Haare und trieben ihnen Blätter ins Gesicht, so dass es allen schwer fiel, etwas zu erkennen. Trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, waren sie alle besonders wachsam, denn jedes der sieben Kinder hatte mit eigenen Augen den merkwürdigen, blassen Fremden gesehen, der ihnen offenbar eine ganze Weile gefolgt war, und sicherlich kreisten die Gedanken von Rubeta und William zusätzlich um ihr Erlebnis mit dem angeblichen Pferdewesen, dem sie vor wenigen Wochen hier in diesem Gebiet begegnet waren. Emilia hingegen lauschte vermehrt als dass sie sich genau umsah, denn ihre größte Sorge galt den Stimmen im Wind, die sie beim letzten Waldausflug so entsetzt hatten. Doch abgesehen von seinem üblichen Tosen, Toben und Rauschen verhielt sich der Wind heute nicht anders als man es von einem Sturm erwartete, und Emilia konnte weder ein Säuseln noch ein Wispern vernehmen.

Sie ließ ihre Schultasche zu Boden gleiten und barg den mitgebrachten Schädel aus seinem Inneren. Sorgsam hielt sie ihn mit zwei Händen, aus Angst, die nächste Böe könnte ihn vielleicht aus ihrem Griff reißen, denn tatsächlich wütete der Sturm erbarmungslos. Emilia hielt den Atem an, während sie überlegte - und instinktiv _ahnte_ sie es bereits - ob der Wind und der Schädel in irgendeinem Zusammenhang stehen mochten.

„Ich muss auf diesen Quader klettern", teilte sie den sechs Kindern mit. „Ich kann den Schädel schlecht hinauf _werfen_."

„Der wird doch eh sofort wieder heruntergeweht!", rief ihr Finn frustriert zu, während er versuchte, mit beiden Händen seine Augen vor der herumwirbelnden Blättern abzuschirmen. „Der Wind ist zu stark!"

„Er wird bestimmt aufhören!", versicherte Victoria ihm, doch Finn verstand sie nicht.

„Wie? Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte", wiederholte Victoria etwas lauter, „dass der Wind bestimmt aufhören wird, sobald der Schädel wieder auf diesem Quader liegt!" Und an Emilia gewandt fuhr sie fort. „Als wir das letzte Mal im Wald waren und den Schädel mitgenommen haben, hat dieser Wind erst _danach _eingesetzt! Ich wette, dafür war dieser Bannkreis gedacht: Er soll diesen Sturm zügeln!"

„Aber es ist doch bloß ein Sturm", kam es nun von Ulysses. „Okay, ein heftiger Sturm zwar, aber er ist ungefährlich."

„In dem Buch über Knochenhexerei, das Emilia und ich gelesen haben", sagte Victoria gedankenverloren, „stand etwas darüber, dass der Schädel des unverwandelten Werwolfes vor Schattenwesen schützen soll. Wer sagt denn, das Schattenwesen Körper besitzen? Vielleicht ist dieser Wind selbst eines dieser Wesen!"

Zugegeben, Victorias Idee war nicht schlecht, doch genau wie Ulysses glaubte Emilia letztendlich nicht daran, dass der Bannkreis errichtet worden war, um vor einem Sturm zu schützen. Es erschien Emilia eher so, als hätten sie es lediglich mit dem _Atem_ eines Wesens zu tun, nicht jedoch mit dem Wesen selbst. Doch sie beschloss, dass es besser war, diesen Verdacht nicht zu erwähnen. Wahrscheinlich hätte die Vorstellung eines atmenden, riesigen Wesens die anderen weit mehr erschreckt, als die Sturmböen, die an ihnen zerrten.

„In Ordnung, versuchen wir es! Versuchen wir, diesen Schädel dort oben zu platzieren!", forderte William die Gruppe energisch auf. „Wenn diese Knochenhexerei tatsächlich funktioniert, sollte dieser Spuk augenblicklich aufhören, sobald der Bannkreis wieder vollständig ist." Und er trat neben Emilia und begutachtete die Höhe des Quaders. „Mit einer Räuberleiter kann man es schaffen. Ulysses, komm her und hilf mir Emilia hochzuheben."

Die beiden Jungen brachten sich in Position und schafften es mit vereinten Kräften, Emilia ein Stück hoch zu hieven. Für Emilia war es gar nicht so einfach, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, denn mit der einen Hand umklammerte sie noch immer fest den Schädel und von allen Seiten rüttelten die Böen an ihr wie tausend stoßende, schubsende Hände.

„Ein Stück höher noch!", rief Emilia ihren beiden Helfern zu. Unter sich hörte sie William und Ulysses gemeinsam bis drei zählen, dann wurde sie um ein weiteres Stück angehoben. Emilia konnte sich nun am Rand des Quaders festhalten und darüber hinaus in das vereiste Herz des Waldes blicken. Sie kämpfte mit dem Gleichgewicht, während sie versuchte mit der anderen Hand den Schädel über den Rand zu schieben und ihn exakt dort abzulegen, wo er noch vor kurzem gelegen hatte. In der Mitte des Quaders schien es eine kleine Vertiefung zu geben und sie machte sich so lang wie möglich, um den Schädel dort zu platzieren.

Doch was nun geschah, ließ Emilia an ihrem Verstand zweifeln.

Eine Böe traf sie so stark, dass eine wirbelnde Welle von Laub Emilia ins Gesicht peitschte; sie geriet ins Wanken, fiel jedoch nicht. Sie hielt den Schädel vor sich und es fehlte nur noch ein kleines Stück und sie hätte ihn in die Vertiefung setzen können, als der Wind begann, sein Spiel mit ihm zu treiben. Er fuhr dem Schädel mit einem ungeheuren Rauschen und Zischen in die beiden leeren Augenhöhlen und in die formlose Nase und Emilia hörte die Böe im Inneren des Schädels, wo sie wirbelte, heulte und schließlich durch die Unterseite des Kopfes wieder entwich. Und beim passieren dieser Engstelle erzeugte der Wind die Stimme:

Emilia hörte sie laut und deutlich. Noch immer hielt sie den Schädel fest in der Hand, spürte ihn unter dem Druck des Luftzuges beben. Doch die Stimme war das schlimmste von allem. Sie war hoch und drohend und ähnelte keinem Laut oder Ton, den Emilia je gehört hatte. Und die Stimme, die dem nackten Schädel entwich zischte Emilia an, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, was genau die Stimme zischte. Trotzdem verstand sie.

Sie wusste, dass es eine Drohung war, sie verstand es instinktiv, genau wie sie das mahnende Fauchen einer Katze instinktiv verstand.

Und Emilia entsetzten diese geisterhaften, grausigen Töne so sehr, dass sie den Schädel augenblicklich losließ. Der Sturm tat sein übriges: Fast so, als hätte er auf den Moment der Unachtsamkeit gewartet, erhob er sich und peitschte gegen Emilia an, so dass sie endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sich selber angstvoll schreien hörend, stürzte sie mit den Rücken voran gen Erdboden und riss Ulysses und William mit sich. Doch während sie fiel, registrierte sie, wie der Schädel nicht einmal Gelegenheit dazu bekam, auf dem Quader aufzuschlagen, sondern augenblicklich von dem wild kreischenden Wind erfasst und weggeschleudert wurde.

Es krachte, als Emilia mit dem Rücken auf dem Erdboden aufschlug und ihr blieb kurzzeitig die Luft weg. Eigentlich hätte sie sich glücklich schätzen können, denn sie landete auf einer Schicht alter Blätter, die ihren Sturz bremsten, doch diese Schicht war durchsetzt von dem festen Eis, so dass sie eher das Gefühl hatte, auf kleinen Nadelspitzen zu landen, die sich ihr in den Rücken bohrten.

„Was ist los?", schrie Victoria und tauchte in Emilias Blickfeld auf, als sie sich über sie beugte. „Emilia, alles in Ordnung? Kannst du mich sehen? Siehst du mich?" Eilig fasste sie Emilia an den Schultern und richtete ihren Oberkörper auf.

Emilia schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf, in der Hoffnung, die aufgeschreckten und in sich verknoteten Gedankengänge damit entwirren zu können.

Vor sich sah sie Ulysses und William, die sich ihre schmerzenden Arme, Wangen und Knie rieben, aber ansonsten unbeschadet waren.

„Ich bin runter gerissen worden", murmelte Emilia noch immer etwas bedröppelt. „Verdammter Wind…". Aber kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, war ihre Erinnerung wieder vollständig und ihre Gedanken glasklar. „Der Schädel ist weggeweht worden!", rief sie und sprang auf.

Die sechs anderen sahen sich alarmiert um und Rubeta rief: „Dahinten liegt er!" Dabei deutete sie mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle gut fünfzehn Meter vom Quader entfernt. Der Schädel rollte, angeschoben von dem übermächtigen Wind, auf einem Bett aus wirbelnden Laub in Richtung einiger eng stehender Bäume und einem Flechtwerk aus Dornengestrüpp.

„Das ist doch unmöglich!", hörte sich Emilia selbst leise murmeln.

Rubeta reagierte mit ungeahntem Mut. Sie war losgerannt, noch ehe die anderen die Situation ganz überblickt hatten und stürmte nun auf den Schädel zu. Ein pummeliges Mädchen, das versuchte, sich gegen einen aufbrausenden Sturm zu behaupten. Doch der Sturm punktete zuerst: ehe Rubeta ihre Hände ausstrecken und nach dem Schädel greifen konnte, hatte der Sturm ihn erfasst und trug ihn, gemeinsam mit tausenden toten Blättern, hinein in das finstere Gestrüpp. Rubeta zögerte nicht, sich ebenfalls mitten rein zu werfen und binnen Sekunden war sie in dem Dornengeflecht verschwunden. Ihr bescheidenes Lumoslicht war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Komm zurück!", kreischte Arachne, die sich die Hände vor Angst ins Gesicht schlug. „Rubeta!"

Auch die anderen Kinder riefen nach dem Mädchen. Und lauschten, in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu erhalten.

Doch bis auf den rauschenden Wind war es still in dem Wald. Das einzige, was Emilia sonst noch zu hören bekam, waren ihre eigenen, heftigen Atemzüge.

Keiner der Übriggebliebenen wollte es aussprechen, doch Emilia wusste, dass sie alle von der selben Furcht geplagt wurden: Dass Rubeta auf der Jagd nach dem Schädel auf Irrwege geführt und dass sie, ganz alleine auf sich gestellt, mit einem weiteren Spuk konfrontiert werden würde.

„Der Wind lebt", flüsterte Victoria ohnmächtig. Sie stand noch immer neben Emilia und hatte sich die Hand vor dem Mund gepresst. „Ich sagte doch, dass er _lebt!_ Es ist ein Untier und es kann denken! Und jetzt wird er Rubeta weglocken!"

Arachne hörte ihre Worte und geriet in Panik. Tränenüberströmt lief sie in Richtung des Gestrüppes, in dem Rubeta verschwunden war und flehte um die Rückkehr ihrer Schwester. Die anderen folgten dem Mädchen, auch aus Angst, der Gruppe könnte eine weitere Person verloren gehen. Beim Gehen bemerkte Emilia den ziehenden Schmerz in ihrem linken Handgelenk, doch sie schob den Gedanken, dass sie sich beim Sturz etwas gebrochen haben könnte, weit von sich. Gebrochene Knochen mussten warten bis sie Hogwarts erreicht hatten!

Bei ihrer Verfolgungsjagd hatte Rubeta regelrecht eine Schneise in das Gestrüpp getrieben. Zerbrochene Dornenzweige hingen kreuz und quer und an einigen fanden sich Stoffreste von ihrem Umhang.

William setzte mutig einige Schritte hinein in das Dornennest und versuchte mit seinem Zauberstab etwas Licht zu schaffen. „Rubeta?", rief er laut.

„Wir sollten Hilfe holen!", drängte Finn aufgeregt.

Ulysses gab ihm Recht. „Ja, am Besten bleibt die Hälfte von uns hier, falls Rubeta zurückkommt! Die andere Hälfte holt die Professoren!"

Emilia warf Finn und Ulysses einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Wir dürfen uns nicht trennen!"

„Das ist doch bekloppt!", fuhr Ulysses sie gereizt an. „Was spricht dagegen?"

Emilia antwortete nicht, auch deshalb nicht, weil sie sich sicher war, ihm keine besonders gute Erklärung liefern zu können. Wie hätte sich ihm objektiv darlegen können, dass sie das _Gefühl_ hatte, noch schlimmere Dinge könnten ihnen zustoßen, sobald sie sich aufteilten?

„Wir müssen Rubeta hinterher!", befahl William, der sich noch ein paar Meter tiefer in das Gestrüpp gewagt hatte. Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, stob Arachne vorwärts und folgte dem Jungen in das schattige Dickicht. Die übrigen folgten zögerlicher.

Bereits nach einer Minute erschien es Emilia, als würde sie sich durch den Leib eines Wesens bewegen, das in seinem Leben zu viele Dornenzweige hinuntergewürgt hatte. Um sie herum war es stockfinster, bis auf die sechs Lumoslichter natürlich, von denen die einen schwach, die anderen stärker leuchteten. Dornenranken von der Dicke eines Oberschenkels und größer ragten aus der Erde empor und hatten sich untereinander zu pflanzlichen Knoten verflochten. Über den Kindern lag ein Baldachin aus Gestrüpp, der keine Sicht nach oben zuließ und falls man doch einmal den Kopf hob, in der unsinnigen Hoffnung, ein Stück Himmel zu erkennen, lief man Gefahr, sich an einem der Abermillionen Dornen das Auge auszustechen. Und längst nicht alle Dornen waren klein und zerbrechlich, manche von ihnen hatten die Größe von Dolchen angenommen. Ein falscher Schritt, ein Ausrutscher und man wäre regelrecht aufgespießt worden.

„William, bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist?", wollte Ulysses wissen. Die Frage war berechtigt denn in der Tat verlief kein Pfad in dem Gestrüpp. Zwar gab es dutzende Möglichkeiten in eine Richtung voranzukommen, doch nirgends fanden sich weitere Stoffreste oder andere eindeutige Beweise dafür, dass Rubeta vor ihnen hier gewesen war.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", gab William, der an der Spitze ging, zu. Der Junge wandte sich zu den anderen um, die geduckt hinter ihm liefen. Im Licht seines Zauberstabes war kaum mehr zu erkennen als die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichtes, das in der Dunkelheit schwebte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Schädel so weit hinein geweht wurde", fuhr William fort. „Der Wind ist hier viel schwächer."

„Aber wo sollte Rubeta sonst sein?", rief Arachne aufgelöst vor Sorge. „Warum hat sie nicht geantwortet?"

„Vielleicht hatte sie einfach etwas besseres zu tun", mutmaßte Finn. „So verbissen, wie sie diesem Schädel hinterher gejagt ist, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie uns überhaupt nicht mehr gehört hat." Dabei rieb er sich etwas zerknirscht einen blutigen Striemen auf seinem Handrücken, den einer der Dornen verursacht hatte. „Hoffentlich gehört dieses Gestrüpp hier nicht zu den Giftpflanzen", murmelte er.

Sie beschlossen, dass es besser war umzukehren, anstatt weiterhin durch das Dickicht zu irren. Nach gut zwanzig Metern konnten sie die Stelle erkennen, durch die sie das Dickicht betreten hatten. Emilia lief nun vorne. Argwöhnisch spähte sie durch die Ranken und Zweige des Gestrüpps, ob sich auf der Lichtung derweil eine andere böse Überraschung eingefunden haben könnte.

Und da sah sie es: In der Düsternis vor ihr, im Schatten mächtiger Bäume glühte ein fahles Licht. Emilia erstarrte augenblicklich. Und Victoria, die hinter ihr lief, hauchte entsetzt: „Das Geisterlicht!"

Das Licht ähnelte tatsächlich dem, das sie bei ihrem letzten Waldausflug gesehen hatten und doch war es ganz anders: Beim letzten Mal hatte das Licht den ganzen Horizont ausgefüllt und hatte sich schneller bewegt, als ein Mensch je hätte laufen können. Das Licht hingegen, das nun einen Teil der Lichtung erhellte, war schwach und bewegte sich holprig und erinnerte Emilia irgendwie an ein Kind, das unbeholfen eine Laterne mit sich trug.

„Oh", machte Emilia und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. „Das ist nicht das Geisterlicht, Victoria! Das ist ein Lumoszauber!"

„Sicher?", hakte das Mädchen nach. „Beim letzten Mal hätte ich auch gedacht, es wäre ein Lumoszauber aber-"

Arachne klärte die Situation auf, indem sie kurzerhand lauthals nach ihrer Schwester rief: „Bist du das Rubeta?"

Der Schein auf der Lichtung hielt inne, zuckte kurz und kam dann tänzelnd näher. Aus der umliegenden Dunkelheit schälte sich schließlich die Kontur eines Mädchens, das in der einen Hand einen Zauberstab und in der anderen einen Schädel hielt.

„Rubeta!", riefen die sechs Kinder einstimmig und krochen eilig aus dem Dornengestrüpp hervor. Tränenerstickt fiel Arachne ihr um den Hals.

„Wo wart ihr?", wollte Rubeta etwas verblüfft wissen. „Oh nein, ihr habt mich doch nicht etwa gesucht, oder?" Das Mädchen hatte wie zu erwarten einige Schrammen im Gesicht, dort, wo die Dornen sie erwischt hatten, und ihre Kleidung war an nicht wenigen Stellen zerrissen. Natürlich wusste Emilia aber, dass sie und die anderen inzwischen nicht viel besser aussahen.

„Wir haben nach dir gerufen!", blaffte Victoria das Mädchen gereizt an. „Warum hast du denn nicht geantwortet, wenn du in der Nähe warst?"

Rubeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe euch gehört, aber da war ich bereits auf dem Rückweg", teilte sie ihnen unbedarft mit. „Der Schädel hatte sich nämlich an ein paar großen Dornen verfangen und da konnte ich ihn einfach erreichen. Als ich umgedreht bin und das Dickicht wieder verlassen habe, wart ihr nicht mehr da. Ich habe euch immer noch rufen gehört, aber ich dachte, ihr seid noch bei dem Steinblock dort vorne, also habe ich euch dort gesucht."

Victoria schnaubte wenig belustig und wischte sich ein paar Tropfen Blut von der Wange, die aus einer kleinen Schramme quollen. „Prima wenn man einfach blind aneinander vorbei läuft", kommentierte sie.

„Aber was war denn überhaupt los?", fragte Rubeta und sah sich nach Emilia um. „Dir hat der Wind den Schädel aus der Hand gerissen?"

„Ja", sagte Emilia ernst, eine Sekunde später jedoch wurde ihr bewusst, dass es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Eigentlich hatte sie selbst den Schädel losgelassen, nachdem sie die eigenartigen Geräusche hörte, die er von sich gegeben hatte. Im Nachhinein jedoch betrachtet erschien ihr das Erlebnis äußerst surreal. Hatte sie wirklich eine Stimme gehört oder bloß eine Aneinanderreihung verzerrter Töne, die der heulende Wind verursacht hatte? Sie war so unsicher, was das Beantworten dieser Frage anging, dass sie beschloss, den anderen die Wahrheit besser vorzuenthalten.

„Was nun?", meldete sich Finn zu Wort. „Probieren wir es noch einmal, den Schädel loszuwerden?"

„Denkst du etwa", antwortete William kühl, „wir haben den ganzen Weg auf uns genommen, um _jetzt_ aufzugeben? Natürlich bringen wir den Schädel zu seinem Steinblock zurück, ganz egal, was dann passiert. Ob dieser Wind endlich aufhört oder nicht, Hauptsache wir werden diesen Schädel los." Da war etwas in Williams Stimme, ein Unterton, der Emilia verriet, dass der Junge längst nicht an die Wirkung der Knochenhexerei zu glauben schien. Das wiederum erinnerte sie daran, dass von allen Gruppenmitgliedern letztlich bloß Victoria und sie selbst fest von der Knochenhexerei überzeugt waren. Die anderen fünf Kinder jedoch schienen eher aus Solidarität mitgekommen zu sein oder weil sie sich ein Abenteuer versprochen hatten. Nun, ein Abenteuer hatten sie alle bekommen, was Emilia jetzt noch fehlte, war der unumstößliche Beweiß für die Kraft und die Wirksamkeit der Schädel, und dieser Beweiß konnte nur erbracht werden, wenn der Bannkreis wieder vollständig war - und hoffentlich auch funktionierte!

Die sieben Kinder kehrten, nach wie vor durchgeschüttelt von dem Sturm, zu dem Steinquader zurück.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dort noch einmal hinaufklettern kann", gab Emilia zögernd zu. „Meine Hand ist wegen dem Sturz verstaucht oder so."

„Kein Problem", sagte Rubeta, ehe sich jemand anderes freiwillig melden konnte. „Ich traue es mir zu, denke ich, wenn mich jemand per Räuberleiter hochhebt. Außerdem bin ich ein bisschen stämmiger als Emilia, mich kann der Wind nicht so einfach umwehen." Und bei diesen Worten plusterte sich Rubeta in ihrer Tapferkeit regelrecht auf. Emilia musste sich eingestehen, dass Rubeta weitaus mehr Heldenmut besaß, als sie jemals vermutet hatte, auch weil es Rubeta gewesen war, die ohne zu zögern und völlig auf sich alleine gestellt den Schädel zurückgeholt hatte. Trotz aller Schreckhaftigkeit und der Angewohnheit, sich bei Angst ständig bei ihrer Schwester einzuhaken, besaß das pummelige Mädchen also durchaus eine gewaltige Portion Mut!

Erneut mussten Ulysses und William für die Räuberleiter herhalten und diesmal ächzten sie noch ein bisschen lauter, als sie Rubeta empor hievten. Trotz dieser wackeligen Angelegenheit, trotz des Windes und trotz ihrer geringen Körpergröße blieb Rubeta souverän, nahm den Schädel und setzte ihn behutsam auf der Spitze des Steinquaders ab.

Als sich Knochen und Stein berührten, jaulte der Wind wie ein Untier auf. Und wurde schließlich schwächer…

Es war kein abruptes Abreisen seiner Windstärke, also längst nicht so spektakulär, wie Emilia es sich vorgestellt hatte, doch der Unterschied war deutlich: Statt in arktischen Böen über den Waldboden zu fegen und dabei Unmengen von Laub aufzuwirbeln, strich der Wind nun etwas besänftigter umher.

Die Kinder blickten sich um, die einen mäßig überrascht, andere verblüfft. Victoria hingegen machte ein so allwissendes Gesicht, dass niemand daran zu zweifeln gewagt hätte, sie hätte es nicht schon von Anfang an geahnt. „Ich wusste doch, dass Professor Jarovit uns etwas vorgemacht hat, als er sagte, Knochenhexerei wäre Humbug. Und dass der Wind abschwächen würde, sobald der Bannkreis wieder steht, war auch klar!", brüstete sie sich zufrieden. Während sie das sagte, erreichte Rubeta wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und strahlte ihr glorreichstes Lächeln. „Unfassbar, nicht wahr?", rief sie. „Der Bannkreis funktioniert und hat diesen dämlichen Wind ordentlich eins ausgewischt!"

Es war William, der noch immer nachdenklich wirkte und mit wachsamem Blick den Wald jenseits des Steinquaders sondierte. „Nur ich frage mich", murmelte er, „was passieren würde, wenn man in den Bannkreis eintritt? Wenn man weit hineinläuft, meine ich. Was passiert dann? Auf was würde man dort treffen?"

„Will ich nicht wissen!", sagte Finn prompt. „Der Wind hat mir gereicht! Das Eis hat mir auch gereicht! Was immer im Inneren des Waldes wartet, es ist wahrscheinlich tausend Mal schlimmer als das hier. Es ist gut, dass ein Bannkreis existiert, der das Übel eingrenzt!"

Den Schädel und den Steinquader hinter sich lassend, machten sich die sieben wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Schloss. Obwohl der Bannkreis offensichtlich seine Wirkung zeigte, war der Wald zu großen Teilen noch immer von dem dünnen Eis bedeckt, an das sich die Kinder inzwischen gewöhnt hatten. Emilia war sich sicher, dass das Eis jedoch bald abschmelzen würde, denn ganz offensichtlich war es Teil eines Spuks, der nun zurückgedrängt worden war.

Heitere Stimmung verbreitete sich unter den Kindern, ausgelöst durch die Gewissheit, etwas wirklich großartiges und vor allem etwas wirklich großartig _magisches_ vollbracht zu haben. Nur Emilia ließ sich nicht davon anstecken. Ihr Handgelenk schmerzte furchtbar und abgesehen davon hatte sie, während sie hinter den anderen durch den Wald schritt, das eigenartige Gefühl, das Ende des Abenteuers noch nicht erreicht zu haben. Wie hätte ihr geflickter Bannkreis auch etwas auf Dauer zurückhalten können, wenn niemand wusste, wem oder was genau dieser Bann überhaupt galt?

Den Kopf mit diesen düsteren Gedanken beseelt, wandte sich Emilia ein letztes Mal kurz um und blickte zurück in Richtung des Steinquaders, der unlängst hinter Bäumen und Gestrüpp verschwunden war. Doch irgendwo in der Ferne sah Emilia ein geisterhaftes Leuchten am Horizont, nicht stark genug, um Schatten werfen zu können, aber hell genug, um sie zu blenden. Doch diesmal, das wusste Emilia, gehörte dieses Licht nicht zu dem Lumoszauber eines Magiers…

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ein paar Stunden, eine heißen Dusche und ein Satz kuscheliger Klamotten später, versuchte sich Emilia tief über einen Tisch gebeugt auf ihre Hausaufgaben für den morgigen Tag zu konzentrieren. Es war bereits spät und der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins fast leer, doch auch ohne herumwuselnde Schüler fiel es Emilia schwer, sich auf ihr Geschriebenes zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder wurden ihre Gedanken von den Erinnerungen an das nachmittägliche Abenteuer fortgelockt, oder, falls das einmal nicht der Fall war, es war ihre schmerzende linke Hand, die für Ablenkung sorgte.

Leider würde sich der Text über die Unterschiede von Schatten- und Mondlichtgewächsen, den Madam Sprout morgen erwartete, kaum von selbst schreiben und so verbiss sich Emilia ehrgeizig in ihre Aufgabe - was dennoch keinen Zweck hatte.

Seufzend rieb sich Emilia die Stirn, die natürlich die unverschämte Gelegenheit nutzte, sich bei ihr mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen zu melden. Sie beschloss, sich ein paar Minuten abzulenken, indem sie ein paar ihrer Hausgenossen beobachtete, doch als Emilia den Kopf hob und sich umblickte, stellte sie verblüfft fest, dass sie so gut wie alleine in dem großen, düsteren Gemeinschaftsraum war.

Nur ein Junge war noch anwesend, der argwöhnisch zu ihr herüberblickte. Es war Elicius.

„Was machst du hier?", knurrte Emilia ihn an.

Elicius` Blick blieb finster. „Was interessiert es dich?", entgegnete er unterkühlt. „Es ist genauso mein Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Und was starrst du mich dann so dämlich an?"

„Oh, das tut mir furchtbar leid", spottete er. „Konnte ich wissen, dass du so überreagieren würdest, nur weil ich zu dir herüberschaue? Denn eigentlich habe ich nur zu dir geschaut, weil ich mich gefragt habe, warum du so zerschlagen aussiehst und _eventuell_ habe ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Emilia blieben bis auf weiteres die Worte im Hals stecken. Eigentlich wollte sie in ihrer Überreaktion soeben dazu ansetzen, ihren Bruder ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen und anschließend nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu vertreiben. Nun jedoch, als er davon sprach, dass er sich Sorgen machte, verpuffte ihr Groll gegen ihn.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Elicius in einer etwas gemilderten, aber weiterhin distanzierten Tonlage wissen. „Was sind das für Schrammen in deinem Gesicht?" Er schob das Buch, in dem er zuvor gelesen hatte, von sich und stand auf, um den Schaden von Nahem zu betrachten. „Bist du in einen Rosenbusch gestürzt?", fragte er dann.

„So ähnlich", gab Emilia zu, während sie sich fragte, ob sie wirklich schon dazu bereit war, den Streit mit ihrem Bruder zu vergessen und ihn einzuweihen.

„Warst du bei der Krankenstation? Und was ist mit deiner Hand passiert? Die ist ja total bunt angelaufen!"

„Ach, jetzt löchere mich doch nicht mit diesen verdammten Fragen!", gewitterte sie, doch es gelang ihr nicht, ihn dadurch zu verreiben. Im Gegenteil. Elicius zog einen der Stühle zurück, um sich neben sie zu setzen.

„Also?", fragte er, als hätte er ihren heftigen Ausbruch völlig überhört.

Emilia ahnte, dass er ihr so lange nicht von der Seite weichen würde, bis er die Geschichte erfahren hatte, die hinter ihren Verletzungen steckte. Daher tat sie, was sie in dieser Situation immer tat: Sie begann, gereizt und übellaunig ihre Geschichte zu erzählen und ihm dabei unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass er ihr mit seiner Nervtöterei von allergrößter Lästigkeit war - und überspielte mit diesem Gehabe letztendlich nur ihre Gerührtheit.

Als sie ihre Erzählung abgeschlossen hatte, schüttelte Elicius ungläubig den Kopf. „Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?" Das war das Erste, was er bitterlich fragte. „Ich wäre mit in den Wald gekommen, Emilia! Ich hätte dir helfen können!"

„Das habe ich dir nicht gegönnt. Wir haben Streit."

„Vergiss den Streit! Wir haben doch ständig Streit! Was soll`s? Viel schlimmer ist, dass du mich nicht um Hilfe gebeten hast, obwohl du wusstest, dass du und die anderen in Gefahr geraten könnten! War dir unsere Zankerei etwa wichtiger als deine Sicherheit oder die Sicherheit deiner Begleiter?"

Ahnungslos, wie sie auf Elicius` weise Worte reagieren sollte, starrte Emilia auf ihren halbfertigen Aufsatz und musste feststellen, dass ihre letzten beiden Bandwurmsätze völlig unzusammenhangslos waren. Gereizt nahm sie sich ihre Schreibfeder und strich beide Sätze energisch durch.

„Jetzt sag doch mal was!", forderte Elicius sie auf.

„Du tust gerade so, als hättest du uns im Alleingang beschützen können", empörte sich Emilia kühl. „Dabei bist du bloß ein Erstklässler, der gerade gelernt hat, wie man seinen Zauberstab richtig hält."

„Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich so eklig!"

„Ist doch so? In dem Wald leben Weiß-Gott-was-für-Viecher! Du hättest nichts ausrichten können!"

„Ihr anderen hättet genauso wenig ausrichte können, wenn es danach geht", entgegnete Elicius ruhig. „Und abgesehen davon bin ich nicht schlecht in Zauberei. Ich wäre bestimmt eine größere Hilfe gewesen als die Cox-Schwestern."

„Überschätz dich mal nicht so", giftete Emilia, obwohl sie natürlich wusste, das ihr Bruder nicht unrecht hatte. Elicius war niemand, der zu Selbstüberschätzung neigte und Emilia traute ihm zu, dass er seine Fähigkeiten genau einschätzen konnte.

„Denk was du willst", seufzte Elicius theatralisch, während er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und Anstalten machte, sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzuziehen. „Im Gegensatz zu dir und den anderen hätte ich aber wenigstens erkannt, das dein Handgelenk gebrochen ist. Geh morgen früh besser gleich zur Krankenstation. Gute Nacht."

Innerlich brodelnd über Elicius` Überlegenheit hätte Emilia ihn am liebsten mit einem gut gezielten Fluch zu Boden gestreckt, doch der Schmerz in ihrer Hand war stärker als ihre Wut - und jetzt, da Emilia tatsächlich zu befürchten hatte, dass sie gebrochen war, erschien ihr die Qual noch unerträglicher.

Während Elicius also in seinem Schlafsaal verschwand, wischte sich Emilia die ersten Tränen aus den Augen, griff nach ihrem Aufsatz und zerfetzte ihn in all ihrem Zorn und Selbsthass.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**Kommentar:**_ Hallo. Mal wieder habt ihr länger nichts von mir gehört, deswegen werde ich gleich ein paar mehr Kapitel veröffentlichen, als kleine Entschuldigung sozusagen. Also, Kapitel 29 bis einschließlich Kapitel 31 sind neu. Viel Spaß! _


	30. Über Quidditch und Liebeslieder

**30. Über Quidditch und Liebeslieder**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Nachdem es Emilia und ihren Freunden gelang, den mysteriösen Schädel zurück in den Wald zu bringen und mit ihm den Bannkreis zu schließen, hoffen sie, dass die unheimlichen Vorfälle von da an für immer ausbleiben. Derweil konnten sich Emilia und Ulysses endlich vertragen und sind Freunde geworden, obwohl sich Ulysses ihr gegenüber noch immer sträubt, die Wahrheit über das seltsame Spiel zu verraten, das er zusammen mit Imperia Malfoy und Garm McKinstry zu spielen scheint. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_November 1961_

Wenige Tage später befand sich ganz Hogwarts in einem Quidditch bedingtem Ausnahmezustand, denn das erste Spiel der Saison stand unmittelbar bevor. Ausgefochten wurde die Partie von den Slytherins und den Hufflepuffs, deren beider Mannschaften sich in den Wochen zuvor trotz des schlechten Wetters wie besessen auf den Wettkampf vorbereitet hatten.

Doch natürlich war nicht ganz Hogwarts in freudiger Erwartung auf den Anpfiff. Emilia zum Beispiel, inzwischen war sie dreizehn Jahre alt geworden, überlegte ernsthaft, ob es nicht besser wäre, das Spiel einfach zu verschlafen, denn für Quidditch hatte sie sich noch nie begeistern können. Viel lieber hätte sie sich im Fernsehen ein Eishockeyspiel angesehen, aber Fernseher gab es in Hogwarts natürlich nicht und von Eishockey hatten die meisten seiner Bewohner außerdem noch nie etwas gehört.

Auch viele Mädchen aus gutem Hause lag nichts an Quidditch, denn sie waren der Meinung, es sei eine ungemein primitive und brachiale Sportart. Allerdings war zu vermuten, dass die meisten Mädchen es lediglich vor dem Gedanken graute, ein verirrter Klatscher könnte ihnen das hübsche Gesicht demolieren.

Madam Burgunder hingegen nutzte ihrerseits den sportlichen Anlass, um während ihres freitäglichen Benimmkurses ausgiebig von ihrem dritten Ehemann, dem deutschen Quidditchspieler Heiko Matterhorn, zu berichten, der unglücklicherweise längst verstorben war. Heiko Matterhorn fand den Tod in einer Flughöhe von mehreren hundert Metern, oder eher gesagt, er fand den Tod auf dem Erdboden, als er aus dieser Höhe gestürzt war. Sein bester Besen, ein Profisportgerät, das eigentlich für seine Unverwüstlichkeit gerühmt worden war, war beim Fliegen tragischerweise in der Mitte entzwei gebrochen. Madam Burgunder ergänzte die Nacherzählung vom Tod ihres Mannes gekonnt, indem sie sich laut schluchzend die staubtrockenen Augen mit einem Spitzenhandtuch noch trockener tupfte.

Ungerührt kritzelte Emilia derweil auf einem Stück Pergament herum, um Heikos Tod wenigstens zeichnerisch auf ewig festzuhalten. Ihrem Kunstwerk gab sie den klangvollen Namen _„Der Matsch, der von Heiko übrig blieb"_. Besonders gut gefiel ihr das Strichmännchen, das Madam Burgunder darstellte und sie dabei zeigte, wie sie breit grinsend Heikos tollen Profibesen ansägte.

Was Emilia trotz allem dazu bewog, sich das Quidditchspiel anzusehen, war letztendlich Burgunders Vorschlag, am Sonntag eine Teeparty zu veranstalten, auf die all jene Mädchen eingeladen wurden, die auf die Sportveranstaltung verzichten wollten. Da sich Emilia diese Folter auf keinen Fall antun wollte, verlor sie am Sonntag keine Zeit, um sich fluchtartig in das Stadion zu retten. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf sie auf Ulysses Rathburn und Humphrey Belcher, die langsam über die Wiese schlurften.

„Hey, geht ihr zum Stadion?", rief Emilia und legte auf dem nassen Gras eine Vollbremsung ein. „Seht ihr euch das Spiel an?"

Mit müdem Blick sah Ulysses ihr entgegen, während er versuchte, ein langes Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Humphrey will es sich unbedingt ansehen", murmelte er.

„Auf jeden Fall, ich muss es mir ansehen!", bekräftigte Humphrey. Er hielt einen handschriftlichen Zettel in der Hand, auf dem Emilia einige Notizen entdeckte und Zeichnungen, die so aussahen, als sollten sie Spielfelder und Flugmanöver darstellen. Mit aufgeregter Stimme fuhr der Junge fort: „Keine Ahnung warum, aber die ganzen unterschiedlichen Taktiken beim Quidditch haben es mir angetan. Ich studiere diesen Sport praktisch seit ich klein bin."

„So?" Emilia horchte auf. „Dann kannst du mir doch auch sicherlich die Regeln erklären, oder?"

Mit großen Augen starrte Humphrey wie vom Donner gerührt an. „Du kennst die Regeln nicht? Dabei dachte ich, du entstammst einer altehrwürdigen Zaubererfamilie, Emilia. Und in Norwegen wird doch auch Quidditch gespielt!"

„Sie ist aber in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen", zischte Ulysses seinem Freund ungeduldig ins Ohr. „Und ich glaube, Muggel kennen nicht mal Besen!"

„Na schön!" Feierlich klatschte Humphrey in die Hände und schien sich über einen großen Coup zu freuen. „Emilia, ich nehme die Herausforderung gerne an, dir ein paar Dinge über diesen fabelhaften Sport beizubringen! Hör gut zu!"

Und während die drei ihren Weg über die Wiese und hinüber zum Stadion gemächlich fortsetzten, betete Humphrey das Grundwissen über Quidditch und seine Regeln herunter und als das erledigt war, nutzte Humphrey die verbleibende Zeit, die sie brauchten, um die vielen Stufen der Tribüne emporzusteigen, um ihr ein paar Besonderheiten über das heutige Spiel beizubringen. „Garm McKinstry ist Kapitän der Slytherinmannschaft und ziemlich talentiert. Ich habe ihn beim Training beobachtet. Seine Spießgesellen Prester Perkins und Veikko Johnson sind ebenfalls dabei und vor denen sollte man sich hüten! Erdoxia Selfridge ist das einzige Mädchen der Mannschaft und sie soll eine echte Knochenbrecherin sein! Für die Taktiken ist Erebus Nott zuständig und der ist offenbar wie geboren für diese Arbeit! Im letzten Jahr hat Slytherin die Meisterschaft gewonnen, nicht zuletzt wegen ihm, schätze ich!"

„Was ist mit der Mannschaft der Hufflepuffs?", erkundigte sich Emilia.

„Lässt sich schwer einschätzen, denn so wie ich gehört habe, sind fast alle Vorjahresspieler inzwischen mit der Schule fertig. Die Mannschaft musste also von Grund auf erneuert werden. In Sachen Spielerfahrung sind sie also klar im Nachteil."

Das konnte Emilia natürlich nur Recht sein. Auch wenn sie sich nach wie vor nicht für Quidditch begeistern konnte, so fühlte sie sich durchaus dazu berechtigt, ihre grün-silberne Mannschaft anzufeuern. Allerdings, und das bemerkte Emilia erst, nachdem sie sich auf die Bank der Tribüne gesetzt hatte, saß sie leider im verkehrten Teil des Stadions und nicht bei den übrigen Slytherins. Humphreys Gerede hatte sie so sehr abgelenkt, dass sie ihm und Ulysses einfach stumpf hinterhergelaufen war.

„Hey, wäre es schlimm, wenn ich bei euch bleibe?", fragte sie die beiden Jungs. „Eigentlich sitzen meine Hausgenossen gegenüber, aber mir ist der Weg zu weit."

„Klar, kannst ruhig hier bleiben", versicherten ihr die beiden Ravenclaws und so machte es sich Emilia inmitten der vielen, mit blauweißen Hüten und Schals geschmückten Schüler gemütlich.

Langsam füllten sich die Tribünen mit den Zuschauern und als sich Emilia nach einigen Minuten umdrehte, um zu überprüfen, wie viel Plätze wohl noch frei sein mochten, entdeckte sie Victoria und William, die die Treppe emporstiegen. Victoria hatte sie ebenfalls entdeckt, winkte vergnügt und schoss dann wie ein blonder Blitz in ihre Richtung. An ihren Versen trabte unzufrieden schnaufend der Vielfraßrüde Rudolph, dem das Stufensteigen sichtlich wenig Spaß machte.

„Hey Emilia, was machst du denn hier?", rief Victoria. „Und wie geht es deiner Hand?"

„Wurde wieder zusammengeflickt."

Victoria setzte sich zu ihr, auch William nahm Platz und grüßte die restlichen Kinder mit einem schwachen „Hi". Rudolph krabbelte derweil mit einer Anstrengung auf seinen Schoß und rollte sich dort so gut es ging zusammen, während William ihm gedankenverloren den dicken Marderpelz kraulte.

„Meinst du, Professor Jarovit hat irgendeinen Verdacht geschöpft? Dass wir im Wald waren, zum Beispiel?", wollte Victoria von Emilia wissen. Sofort spitzten auch die übrigen Beteiligten, Ulysses und William, die Ohren.

Emilia schüttelte den Kopf. „Wohl kaum. Für so mutig hält der uns wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Schließlich sind wir keine tollen Werwolfsjäger so wie er", spottete sie und Victoria kicherte verschworen. „Stimmt. Der ist bestimmt sogar der Meinung, dass man erst dann zum echten Mann wird, wenn man mindestens fünf dieser Bestien eigenhändig erwürgt hat."

Sie lästerten noch eine ganze Weile und vertrieben sich somit die Zeit, bis schließlich die beiden Mannschaften das Spielfeld betraten und die Menge zum Jubeln brachte.

„Ich habe übrigens ein Fernglas mitgebracht", teilte Victoria ihren Freunden mit und zog es sogleich aus der Tasche. Es war ein altmodisches, ganz und gar unmagisches Ding, das klobig in Victorias Händen lag. „Mein Bruder Gordy hat es mir geschickt, nachdem ich ihm erzählt habe, das bald das erste Spiel stattfindet."

„Gordy schickt dir einfach alles, oder?", fragte William milde belustigt. „Unter deinem Bett müssen schon ganze Kisten stehen, voll von seinen Postsendungen."

„Tja, mein Bruder ist halt ein Schatz!", verkündete Victoria mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und noch stolzer wurde sie, als sie hinzufügte: „Außerdem hat Gordy selbst einmal Quidditch in Hogwarts gespielt! Er war Kapitän der Hufflepuff-Mannschaft. Und nächstes Jahr will ich auch versuchen, mich als Spielerin zu bewerben."

Wie immer, wenn er sich mit Victoria unterhielt, hatte William einen ungewohnt warmen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Das war auch nun der Fall, als er sich mit einem schmalen Lächeln abwandte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Davor müsstest du allerdings zum Frisör. Denn mit deinen ganzen Haaren auf dem Kopf wirst du unmöglich einen Ball treffen", neckte er sie und kassierte sogleich einen Ellenbogenschlag in die Rippen, ehe Victoria das Fernglas nahm und damit die beiden Mannschaften beobachtete.

„Was siehst du?", fragte Humphrey aufgeregt.

„Ich sehe, dass Prester Perkins Dreck an der Nase hat - ah nein, warte, das war bloß sein Kaugummi. Jetzt hat er es wieder gefunden und steckt es sich dämlich grinsend zurück in den Mund."

„Hoffentlich war es wirklich bloß ein Kaugummi und kein Popel", stöhnte Ulysses angeekelt.

Von ihrem Platz aus konnte Emilia auch ohne Fernglas erkennen, was vor sich ging. Es war fünf Minuten vor Spielbeginn und beide Mannschaften nutzten die Zeit, sich noch einmal zu besprechen. Der Schiedsrichter, Fluglehrer Ali Bashir, war in einer regen Diskussion mit einem der Hufflepuffspieler verwickelt und gestikulierte lebhaft. Ein paar Meter entfernt standen die Slytherinspieler um Erebus Nott versammelt, der auf den Platz getreten war und die Mannschaft wahrscheinlich ein paar letzte, taktische Raffinessen zu vermitteln versuchte.

„Was siehst du?", fragte Humphrey wieder an Victoria gewandt.

„Erebus Nott erklärt irgendwas und scheint langsam nervös zu werden, weil Prester ihn so blöd wie eine tote Tomate anschaut. Oh und jetzt streiten sich Erebus und Garm McKinstry. Garm will irgendwas von ihm oder so."

Auch Emilia sah, wie die beiden Jugendliche wild aufeinander einredeten und Erebus lief bereits Zornesrot an, ehe er in seine Manteltasche griff und es Garm in die Hand drückte.

„Was hat der ihm gegeben?", fragten alle vier Kinder Victoria.

„Äh … seinen Zauberstab. Erebus hat Garm seinen Zauberstab gegeben!", antwortete sie fassungslos. „Was haben die vor? Wollen sie etwa schummeln?"

In diesem Moment wandte Garm seiner Mannschaft den Rücken zu und stolzierte zur Mitte des Spielfeldes, wo er zum Stehen kam und seinen Blick über die Tribünen schweifen ließ, bis er direkt zu den Professoren sah.

Murmeln brach unter den Zuschauern aus, jeder schien sich zu fragen, warum sich Garm ohne Besen und ohne Mannschaft mitten auf dem Platz postierte, als wolle er etwas verkünden.

Und in der Tat, Garm hatte etwas zu verkünden. Er nahm den Zauberstab, den ihm Erebus gegeben hatte und berührte mit der Spitze des Stabes kurz seine Kehle, ehe er sich räusperte. Er räusperte sich laut. Genau genommen so unglaublich laut, das das Geräusch durch das gesamte Stadion dröhnte.

„Er hat seine Stimme verstärkt", stellte Humphrey verwundert fest. „Was hat er vor? Eine Rede schwingen?"

Garm beantwortete diese Frage im nächsten Moment selbst. „Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mich alle hören, ja?", fragte er in die Runde und das dröhnende Echo seiner Stimme sorgte für Bestätigung. „Wahrscheinlich fragen sich jetzt alle, warum ich hier stehe, wo ich doch eigentlich auf dem Besen sitzen und für die Niederlage der Hufflepuffs sorgen sollte."

Die Hufflepuffs buhten empört. Die Slytherins jubelten vor Begeisterung.

„Die Wahrheit ist", fuhr Garm fort, „dass ich noch ein paar Minuten Zeit habe, ehe das Spiel angepfiffen wird und diese Zeit würde ich gerne nutzen - für die Kunst nutzen!"

Emilia, Ulysses, Victoria, William und Humphrey wechselten einen verwirrten Blick untereinander. „Hat der gerade _Kunst_ gesagt?", sprach Victoria ihrer aller Gedanken gesagt. „Was weiß der denn von Kunst?"

„Die Kunst zuzuschlagen vielleicht", murmelte Humphrey trocken.

„Wenn ich von Kunst spreche", sprach Garm weiter, „meine ich in diesem Fall genau genommen die Musik. Die meisten halten mich für einen unverbesserlichen Unruhestifter (viele der Zuschauer nickten daraufhin, so auch sämtliche Lehrer) und leider wissen nur sehr wenige, dass ich mich sehr für unseren verstaubten Schulchor engagiere (verhaltenes Kichern war hier und da zu hören) und auch gerne mal laut werde, wenn ich singe. Und heute, habe ich mir gedacht, will ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, einmal richtig, richtig LAUT zu werden." Garm suchte wieder den Blick der Lehrer, ganz besonders den Blick von Dumbledore. „Die Frage ist, ob sie es mir erlauben werden, Direktor."

Emilia konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber sie war sich sicher, das Dumbledore vergnügt schmunzelte. Was sie jedoch sehr deutlich sah, war, dass der Direktor seinen Zauberstab zur Hand nahm und ebenfalls seine Stimme verstärkte, aufstand und an die Begrenzung der Tribüne trat. „Mein lieber Junge", sagte er gutmütig, „ich habe immer gesagt, die Musik ist der größte aller Zauber. Also kann ich es Ihnen doch unmöglich verbieten, den Mund zu halten, oder? Ich glaube außerdem, dass Sie ohnehin nicht auf mich hören würden, daher erlaube ich es Ihnen besser gleich."

Victoria, die weiterhin durch das Fernglas linste lachte vergnügt auf. „Oh", hauchte sie. „Dumbledore scheint sich total zu freuen! Er grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen!"

Auch Garm schien das bemerkt zu haben, denn er machte den Eindruck, als ob er ebenfalls Grinsen würde. „Vielen Dank, Direktor", sagte er und es klang verblüffend ehrlich. „Sie werden es nicht bereuen." Dann wandte sich Garm in Richtung der Tribüne, auf der sich die Slytherins versammelt hatten und Garm regelrecht an den Lippen klebten. Als Garm weiter sprach, machte sich zwar ein Hauch von Aufregung in seiner Stimme bemerkbar, aber das sorgte für zusätzliche Sympathie, auch auf Seiten der übrigen Zuschauer. „Der Grund, warum ich überhaupt hier stehe, bist natürlich du, Imperia", teilte er ihr - und allen anderen Anwesenden! - mit. „Okay, du weißt natürlich, dass ich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt bin, schätze ich. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, es dir endgültig zu beweisen zu müssen. Und was wäre da besser, als ein Liebeslied?"

Die Menge tobte inzwischen und jeder, selbst die Hufflepuffs, die vor einigen Sekunden noch mit Buhen beschäftigt waren, feuerte Garm bei seinem irrsinnigen Vorhaben an. Emilia versuchte Imperia Malfoy unter den übrigen Slytherins auszumachen und entdeckte ihren silberblonden Kopf inmitten ihrer Freundinnen. Welchen Ausdruck ihr hübsches Gesicht jedoch gerade zeigte, war nicht zu erkennen.

„Also Imperia, wie gesagt, das Lied hier ist für dich. Es hat mich eine Ewigkeit gekostet, es überhaupt zu schreiben, aber es hat sich gelohnt, denn es ist _richtig_ _gut _geworden!"

Garm übertrieb nicht. Es war eigenartig, dass er nicht übertrieb, denn eigentlich war er ein typisches Paradebeispiel für ungeheuerliche Selbstverliebtheit, übersprudelnden Selbstbewusstsein und einer genickbrechenden Selbstüberschätzung. Heute jedoch blieb er auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, kündigte ein _richtig gutes_ Lied an und lieferte ein _noch besseres_ Lied ab.

Der Geniestreich handelte von Imperias _„hoheitsvollen Würde bei Gewitter, Blitzen und selbst bei Klausurendonner"_, und Garm besang Imperias Art _„eine echte Lady, denn eine echtere wird nie geboren!"_ zu sein, auch ließ Garm nichts unversucht, auch die kleinste Geste seiner Angebeteten musikalisch ins Szene zu setzen: _„Deine Blicke kalt wie Eis, dein Mund so furchtbar spöttisch - trotzdem erwärmst du mir das Herz!"_

Die Ode an Imperia Malfoy war rührend. Zugegeben, Emilia war _nicht_ gerührt, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass andere Zuhörer sich davon erweichen ließen. Viel interessanter war es für Emilia festzustellen, dass Garm in keiner seiner Strophe erwähnte, dass mehr zwischen ihm und Imperia lief, als bloße Anbetung. Hätte Emilia die beiden nicht beim leidenschaftlichen Küssen beobachtet, sie hätte geglaubt, Garm sei bloß ein liebeskranker Spinner, der verzweifelt versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Traumfrau auf sich zu ziehen.

Dabei hatte er das längst nicht mehr nötig.

„Ich wette", flüsterte Emilia Ulysses ins Ohr, „heute Abend tun die beiden nicht mehr so brav. Da treffen die sich bestimmt wieder irgendwo und knutschen rum."

„Oh, sprich nicht davon!", flehte Ulysses. Er hatte die Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen und sah hundeelend aus. „Mir ist schon ganz schlecht, Emilia."

„Etwa krank vor Eifersucht?", fragte sie spitz.

Ulysses antwortete mit einem trostlosen Stöhnen, wandte den Blick von Garm ab, und fixierte starr seine Schuhe an. Innerlich schien er sich vor Schmerzen zu winden und gleichzeitig dafür zu schämen.

Emilia hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, sich vorzustellen, Ulysses könnte noch immer Hals über Kopf in Imperia verliebt sein. Hatte er nicht selbst zugegeben, dass sie ein Biest war?

„Warum kannst du sie nicht einfach vergessen?", fragte Emilia ihn so einfühlsam wie möglich.  
„Würde ich ja gerne, aber es fällt mir schwer sie zu vergessen, während _der da _über ihre Schönheit singt!"

„Wenn du so oberflächlich bist, hast du es verdient, so zu leiden."

Ulysses warf ihr einen anklagenden Blick zu, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

Als Garms Liebeslied endete, erntete er großartigen Applaus. Hätte er das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen, so vermutete Emilia, er hätte wahrscheinlich weniger Beifall zu hören bekommen.

„Hey, danke Leute!", rief Garm und winkte in die Runde. „Danke Professor Dumbledore!" Nachdem er kurz den Beifall genossen hatte, trollte er sich zurück zu seinen Mitspielern, die am Rand standen ihn herzlich beglückwünschten. Nur Erebus Nott stand etwas Abseits und schien sich darüber zu ärgern, wichtige Besprechungszeit durch Garms Ständchen verloren hatte.

„Wow!" rief Victoria, die unlängst von ihrer Sitzbank aufgesprungen war. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so toll singen kann! Seine Stimme ist wunderbar!"

„Überschlag dich nicht gleich vor Begeisterung", spottete William. „Er kann vielleicht gut singen, aber ansonsten ist er ein Mistkerl."

Victoria schlug die Hände an die Brust und seufzte: „Ja, vielleicht. Aber das Lied war so süß und so romantisch!"

William biss sich auf die Unterlippe und gab sich große Mühe, stur in eine andere Richtung zu blicken als Victoria.

„Sag mal, hast du zufällig mal Imperia durch das Fernglas beobachtet?", erkundigte sich Emilia neugierig.

„Oh, klar doch! Willst du wissen, wie sie reagiert hat?"

„Ja!"

Victoria verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, es hat sich völlig kalt gelassen! Sie hat nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt und nicht einmal gelächelt! Sie ist so ein furchtbarer Mensch!"

Fünf Minuten später war das Quidditchspiel bereits im vollen Gange und der Kommentator ließ vor Aufregung fast seinen gesamten Wortschatz hervorsprudeln, als die Slytherinspielerin Erdoxia Selfridge zu einem besonders linken Manöver ansetzte und ihrer Mannschaft weitere Punkte holte. Alles in allem blieb Garms Ständchen jedoch das einzig wirklich bemerkenswerte, denn das Spiel verlief, wie Humphrey es vorhergesagt hatte: Die Slytherins waren zu gut aufeinander eingespielt, zu erfahren im Umgang mit Besen, Schlägern und Bällen und die Mannschaft der Hufflepuffs konnte das Ruder unmöglich herumreißen. Ein paar Minuten nach Erdoxias Aufsehen erregenden Flugmanöver hatte Prester Perkins, der Sucher, den Schnatz ergattert und das Spiel wurde augenblicklich abgepfiffen. Die Slytherins schwelgten gemeinsam in ihrem ohrenbetäubenden Jubel.

„Das war`s schon?", fragte Emilia verblüfft. „Die haben dieses Stadion hier aufgebaut, nur damit zehn Minuten lang darin gespielt wird?"

„Das ist eine Ausnahme", verteidigte Humphrey sogleich seinen Lieblingssport. „Normalerweise dauert eine Partie viel länger. Aber Prester ist einfach ein guter Sucher und hatte heute zudem noch verdammt viel Glück!"

Emilia war nur froh, dass sie das Quidditchspiel von den Rängen der Ravenclaws aus verfolgt hatte, die gesittet das Stadion verließen, in Gegensatz zu den Slytherins, die auf ihren Tribüne vor Freude tobten und in wildes Gedrängel ausgebrochen waren.

Auf der Wiese vor dem Stadion sah Emilia noch, wie eine Horde Slytherins ihre ruhmreichen Spieler belagerten und Prester Perkins wurde sogar auf Schultern in Richtung Schloss getragen. Von Garm McKinstry hingegen fehlte jede Spur. Bedeutete das etwa, dass er genug Bescheidenheit besaß, um sich nicht selbst feiern zu lassen?

Oder - und das glaubte Emilia eher - hatte Garm sich zusammen mit Imperia irgendwo verkrochen?

„Ich habe eine Idee", teilte sie Ulysses feierlich mit und packte ihn beim Kragen. „Komm mit." Trotz seiner heftigen Proteste zog sie ihn fort von den anderen und schlich sich mit ihm in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen.

„Emilia, was hast du vor?", blaffte Ulysses.

„Bloß eine kleine Schocktherapie!" Emilia war sich sicher, dass Garm und Imperia in der Umkleidekabine waren und der Anblick ihrer feuchten Küsse sollte Ulysses endgültig von seiner Verliebtheit kurieren!

In der Nähe der Umkleidekabinen war es leer, Spieler und Schüler hatten unlängst das Stadion verlassen und waren in Richtung Schloss unterwegs. Die Tür zu der Umkleidekabine der Slytherins lag unbeobachtet vor ihnen. Emilia legte ihr Ohr an das Holz und lauschte, auch Ulysses neben ihr war ruhig geworden und horchte aufmerksam.

Aus dem Inneren der Kabine drangen zwei Stimmen, doch keine davon gehörte zu Imperia.

„Du bist der Kapitän dieser Mannschaft, Garm, und als Kapitän solltest du nicht diesen Unsinn treiben!" Es war die Stimme von Erebus Nott, der offenbar verzweifelt an Garms lückenhafte Vernunft zu appellieren versuchte. „Ich hätte diese paar Minuten vor Spielbeginn gut gebrauchen können, euch noch ein paar Spielzüge zu erklären."

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an, Erebus", entgegnete Garm unbeeindruckt. „Wir haben Wochen für dieses Spiel trainiert und sieh wie einfach der Sieg war."

„Du warst seit Wochen total abgelenkt! Du hast sicherlich nicht trainiert, Garm! Du hast Imperia dieses dämliche Lied geschrieben!"

Eine Weile war es still. Dann: „Fandest du es wirklich dämlich?", fragte Garm völlig verblüfft.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Du hast dein gesamtes _Gehirn_ in dieses Lied gesteckt und was blieb da noch fürs Quidditch? Nichts!"

„Wir haben trotzdem gewonnen", verteidigte sich Garm und klang inzwischen hörbar zerknirscht.

„Ja, aber das nächste Spiel werden wir vielleicht verlieren. Und wenn wir verlieren, werde ich dir die Schuld geben! Du hast bloß Imperia Malfoy im Kopf."

„So ist das nun mal, wenn man verliebt ist."

Erebus schrie in seiner Ungeduld auf. „GARM!", rief er. „Warum bist du nur so beschränkt? Imperia ist ein Miststück und das weißt du sehr genau! Sie kann vielleicht etwas vorspielen, aber nichts _fühlen_!"

Emilia bemerkte, wie unwohl es Ulysses bei diesen wahren Worten offenbar erging. Ein paar Tränen wegblinzelnd blieb er dennoch standhaft und drückte sein Ohr weiter an die Tür.

Überraschenderweise sagte Garm nichts, um seine Angebetete zu verteidigen. Vielleicht verstand auch er, dass Erebus ihm lediglich Tatsachen an den Kopf warf, denn es war ehrlich zu bezweifeln, dass Imperia ihn _lieben_ könnte.

Als sich das Schweigen länger erstreckte, wagte es Emilia, die Tür einen Spalt weit zu öffnen, so dass sie und Ulysses in das Innere der Umkleidekabine spähen konnten.

Garm saß auf einer Bank und bot einen elendigen Anblick. In sich zusammengesunken hockte er mit nacktem Oberkörper da und starrte zu Boden.

Erebus stand vor ihm. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und fixierte Garm ungeduldig an.

„Warum sagst du so etwas?", fragte Garm schließlich mit kraftloser Stimme, die verriet, wie sehr ihn die Worte im Mark getroffen haben mussten.

„Ich will dich warnen, deshalb! Sieh es doch mal so, Garm: Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn Imperia dir vor allen Leuten das Herz bricht. Wie lächerlich würde es dich machen?"

„Keine Ahnung…"

„Aber du weißt, dass es passieren kann, richtig? Geht dir in deinem Spatzenhirn endlich ein Licht auf?"

Schweigen.

„Garm?"

Noch eisigeres Schweigen.

„Ga-arm?"

„Ja, verdammt!", knurrte Garm. „Ich bin nicht taub. Blöd bin ich übrigens auch nicht. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass irgendwas mit Imperia nicht stimmt. Aber weißt du was, es gefällt mir! Ich mag es, dass sie so kalt und berechnend ist!", sagte er und klang dabei kaum vernünftiger als ein trotziges Kind. „Gegensätze ziehen sich eben doch an! Sie ist kalt und überlegt, sie verliert nie die Fassung! Und ich bin ein Hitzkopf und aufbrausend! Da hast du`s! Die perfekte Mischung!"

Missbilligend verdrehte Erebus die Augen. „Da glaubst auch nur du, mein Lieber. Vertraue mir: Imperia wird dich abservieren wie noch nie jemand in Hogwarts abserviert worden ist! Und alles was dann von dir übrig bleibt, ist ein Scherbenhaufen." Erebus streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte seinem Freund tröstend die nackte Schulter. „Aber keine Sorge, ich setze dich schon wieder irgendwie zusammen. Und jetzt lass uns gehen, sonst verpassen wir noch unsere eigene Feier."

Als die beiden Jugendlichen wenig später die Kabine verließen, hatten Emilia und Ulysses längst das Weite gesucht und sich unterhalb der Tribüne verborgen, wo sie den Rückweg der beiden Slytherins ungesehen beobachten konnten.

„Wir hätten sie nicht belauschen sollen!", stieß Ulysses kummervoll hervor, während er sich zu Boden gleiten ließ und dort mit angezogenen Beinen und trauriger Mine sitzen blieb. „Es war privat!"

„Das sagst du bloß, weil es irgendwie auch dich betrifft, oder? Ich meine, du und Garm - und das solltest du wirklich langsam einsehen! - habt das selbe Problem. Ihr leidet an der selben _Krankheit!"_

„Unsinn! Ich bin nicht mehr in sie verliebt!"

„Aber was hält dich dann noch an ihr?", rief Emilia voller Unverständnis. „Du schaust ihr immer noch hinterher und denkst bestimmt ständig an sie! Warum?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen!" Ulysses presste sein Gesicht in die Handflächen, als hoffe er, Emilia würde sich in Luft auflösen, sobald er sie nicht mehr sah. „Tut mir Leid", jammerte er erstickt. „Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen, Emilia …"

„Dann mach deinen Kram gefälligst mit dir alleine aus!" Am liebsten wäre sie einfach gegangen, nicht aus Wut, sondern um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Andererseits dämmerte es ihr, dass sie Ulysses trotz ihrer Moralpredigten kein Vorbild sein konnte: auch sie schleppte ein unheimliches Gewicht an Geheimnissen mit sich und hatte nie gelernt, sich ihrer zu erleichtern. Emilia konnte nicht gut über ihre eigenen Gefühle sprechen, konnte nur schwer zugeben, wenn sie log - wieso sollte sie also von Ulysses verlangen, dass er sein Herz vor ihr ausschüttete?

Es war nicht fair ihn so zu behandeln. Generell war Emilia viel zu selten einmal fair.

„Es tut mir leid", mühte sie sich deshalb zu sagen und auch die nächsten Worte kosteten viel Kraft: „Ich benehme mich manchmal so schrecklich, dass es mich selbst schockiert."

Ulysses hob den Kopf und blinzelte ihr verwirrt entgegen. „Was meinst du damit?"

Sollte es Emilia wagen und tatsächlich versuchen, ihre Gefühle und Gedanken mit jemandem zu teilen? Jemanden in die Nähe ihres Seelenleben kommen zu lassen? Emilia setzte sich neben Ulysses, lehnte sich gegen die Holzverkleidung der Tribüne und zog ebenfalls die Beine an. „Keine Ahnung", begann sie unsicher, während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Aber manchmal sind da schreckliche Gedanken in meinem Kopf und dann fürchte ich mich davor, dass alle Menschen so sind wie ich. Dass wir alle diese schrecklichen Gedanken haben, aber niemand es verraten will. Und dass wir alle in Wirklichkeit so eine Art von … Monster sind."

„Hältst du dich für ein Monster, Emilia?" Ulysses` Stimme zeugte von Unverständnis und einsetzenden Schauer.

„Weiß nicht. Aber als Erebus Nott so über Imperia gelästert hat, ist mir klar geworden, dass in meinem Kopf auch so eine Art Imperia sitzen muss. Ich bin auch schrecklich berechnend und …" Emilia brach ab. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Das Gefühl, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen war erschreckend, zumal sie Ulysses noch nicht lange kannte. Aber wen kannte sie überhaupt? Ihr Leben hatte sich bisher hauptsächlich um ihren Bruder und weniger hauptsächlich um ihre Mutter gedreht, doch letztendlich war es nur Elicius, zu dem sie Vertrauen hatte. Elicius hatte dreizehn Jahre lang Emilias Spielereien und Manipulationen ertragen müssen, doch er hatte Emilia deshalb nie verteufelt.

Irgendwie hatte sie sich nie bei ihm für diese Loyalität und für seine unerschütterliche Gutmütigkeit bedankt. Und nun, da Emilia der Wahrheit ins Auge sah, die Wahrheit darüber, dass er ein fabelhafter Bruder und sie eine grausige Schwester und ein ebenso grausiger Mensch war, schämte sie sich.

Der Streit mit Elicius musste endlich aus der Welt geschafft werden!

Emilia sprang auf. „Lass uns zurück zum Schloss gehen", schlug sie vor. „Dieses ganze Geschwafel bringt doch eh nichts."

„Wie du meinst." Auch Ulysses erhob sich schwerfällig und schien dankbar zu sein, dass die unangenehmen Gespräche fallengelassen worden waren. Gemeinsam beeilten sie sich, Hogwarts zu erreichen, ehe der nächste Regenschauer sie von neuem durchnässen konnte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins herrschte der Ausnahmezustand, doch das war abzusehen gewesen, nachdem sie nicht nur das Spiel gewonnen hatten, sondern einer aus ihrer Mitte, Garm McKinstry, sich zusätzlich mit einer gehörigen Portion goldenen Ruhmes bekleckert hatte.

Die Quidditchspieler wurden von allen Seiten mit Fragen bestürmt und man reichte ihnen doppelt und dreifach die Hand, um sie für den schnellen Sieg über Hufflepuff zu beglückwünschen. Garm hatte derweil seine nachdenkliche Mine abgestreift wie eine alte Maske und zeigte sich so selbstherrlich wie eh und je, während er jedem versicherte, das Spiel wäre deshalb so einfach zu gewinnen gewesen, weil seine Mannschaft schlichtweg die _Beste_ war. Als Emilia ihn reden hörte, erschien es ihr unmöglich, dass es sich bei dem unsicheren, herzblutenden Jugendlichen, den sie in der Umkleidekabine belauscht hatte, tatsächlich um die gleiche Person handelte.

Elicius saß etwas abseits seiner feiernden Hausgenossen bei einer Partie Zauberschach mit Arachne Cox und war gerade dabei, an seiner heißen Schokolade zu nippen, ehe er seine Klassenkameradin Schachmatt setzte.

„Oh, das gibt es doch nicht!", rief Arachne frustriert und verkrallte verärgert die Hände in ihre dunklen Drahtlocken. „Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich dich heute schlagen würde!"

Emilia trat an den Tisch und schnippte mit den Fingern, um Elicius` Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. „Komm mal mit", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Wartet, ihr müsst nicht gehen!" Arachne sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, griff nach ihrer schläfrigen Hausspinne Vanessa und nach ihrer halbaufgegessenen Schokoladentafel. „Ich kann auch verschwinden, wenn ihr reden wollt. Kein Problem!" Und schon war das Mädchen mitsamt Spinne verschwunden und zwischen den übrigen Slytherins abgetaucht.

Emilia setzte sich auf den ihr überlassenden Stuhl und blickte Elicius über das Schachbrett hinweg entgegen. Ihr Bruder blieb stumm, doch es war ein erwartungsvolles, nicht unangenehmes Schweigen, mit der er ihr begegnete.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", begann Emilia unbeholfen, wusste aber bereits nach diesen drei Worten nicht, wie sie fortsetzen sollte. Etwas verzweifelt blieb sie auf ihrer angefangenen Entschuldigung sitzen und sträubte sich, sie zu Ende zu bringen.

„Mach es nicht so spannend, Emilia."

„Also gut. Ich habe nachgedacht und irgendwie ist mir klar geworden, wie blöde ich mich in letzter Zeit verhalten habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass du die Ferien in Norwegen verbringst, obwohl ich wusste, dass du es dir wünschst. Tut mir leid, ich war egoistisch … mal wieder."

Elicius` Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Also bist du einverstanden, dass ich die Ferien bei Mama verbringe?"

„Ich schätze schon … das heißt natürlich nur, wenn du in nächster Zeit besonders nett zu mit bist."

„Das ist schön!", rief er, dennoch klang die Freude gedämpft.

Argwöhnisch fragte sie: „Hey, weißt du, wie schwer das gerade für mich ist, nachzugeben? Was willst du denn noch?"

„Ich will, dass du _auch _mitkommst, Emilia! Ich will nicht alleine Weihnachten feiern, denn es wird nie richtig lustig, wenn du nicht da bist! Bitte komm mit!" Elicius trug seine Bitte weder flehend noch quengelnd vor, sondern lediglich mit blanker Ehrlichkeit in der Stimme und machte ihr damit klar, wie wichtig es ihm war. Für Emilia war es dennoch schwer, erneut nachzugeben und erneut Ja zu sagen, denn sie fühlte sich elendig schwächlich, ihren Willen nicht durchsetzen zu können. Praktisch seit seiner Geburt hatte sie Elicius herumkommandiert, hatte ihm wahllos Dinge erlaubt oder verboten und Elicius hatte ihre Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren gewusst. Aber inzwischen war er kein kleiner, dummer Junge mehr und Emilia wusste, dass sie die Oberhand längst verloren hatte, es war bloß schwer, diesen Verlust auch zuzugeben.

Andererseits war es auch mindestens genau so schwer, Elicius seine so ehrlich vorgetragene Bitte abzuschlagen.

Und betrachtete man die Angelegenheit wiederum von einer ganz anderen Seite - und das tat Emilia bereits seit geraumer Zeit - war ihr wohlbewusst, dass die Muggelwelt Unmengen von Besonderheiten bereithielt, die Emilia vermisste. Fernsehen bei Kartoffelchips und Limonade zum Beispiel!

Emilia rang mit sich, rang lange um eine Entscheidung bis diese endlich gefallen war. „Na schön", teilte sie ihrem Bruder mit einer gewissen Portion Hochnäsigkeit mit. „ich komme mit nach Norwegen, wenn du mich unbedingt darum bittest! Dafür bekommst du dann aber auch kein Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir, klar?"

Elicius versteckte seinen Triumph hinter einem diplomatischen Nicken, zu dem sein verkniffenes, breites Grinsen jedoch nicht ganz passen wollte.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	31. Semerov und Jarovit

**31. Semerov und Jarovit**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Zwölfjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Nachdem es Emilia und ihren Freunden gelang, den mysteriösen Schädel zurück in den Wald zu bringen und mit ihm den Bannkreis zu schließen, hoffen sie, dass die unheimlichen Vorfälle von da an für immer ausbleiben. Derweil konnten sich Emilia und Ulysses endlich vertragen und sind Freunde geworden, obwohl sich Ulysses ihr gegenüber noch immer sträubt, die Wahrheit über das seltsame Spiel zu verraten, das er zusammen mit Imperia Malfoy und Garm McKinstry zu spielen scheint. Aber auch mit ihrem Bruder Elicius konnte sich Emilia vertragen, versprach sie ihm darüberhinaus sogar, die Weihnachtsferien mit ihm bei ihrer Mutter in Norwegen zu verbringen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dezember 1961_

An einem verschneiten Mittwochnachmittag Anfang Dezember, Emilia arbeitete sich soeben durch eine wichtige Textpassage in ihrem Schulbuch für das das Fach _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_, als die Dinge unvorhergesehen ihren Lauf veränderten: Emilia saß auf ihrem abgestammten Platz im hinteren Teil von Professor Jarovits Klassenraum und um sie herum herrschte das angestrengte Schweigen ihrer Mitschüler, die ebenso wie sie gebeugt über ihre Bücher hingen und versuchten, dem Schwierigkeitsgrad des aktuellen Kapitels - _Geheimschriften in der Geschichte der Dunklen Künste und ihre Entzifferung_ - Herr zu werden. Professor Jarovit hatte ihnen zu Beginn des Unterrichts angekündigt, jedem Schüler am Ende der Doppelstunde ein Stück Pergament zu überreichen, auf dem eine sichtbare oder unsichtbare Geheimschrift geschrieben stand, die nach einer Rätsellösung verlangte. Da diese Aufgabe zum Glück wenig mit Zauberei zu tun hatte, war Emilia nicht nur zuversichtlich, sondern auch wild entschlossen, Jarovits Geheimschrift zu entziffern und so brütete sie mit höchster Konzentration über den aufschlussreichen Text in ihrem Schulbuch. In angespannter Erwartung griff sie schließlich nach der zusammengefalteten Seite Pergament, als sich Jarovit zehn Minuten vor Ende des Unterrichtes von seinem Platz erhob, zwischen den Tischen umher schlich und jedem Schüler eine Seite zuteilte. Während Emilia das Pergament sorgfältig aufschlug, hörte sie einige ihrer Mitschüler um sich herum bereits frustriert aufstöhnen, andere begannen, sich die Schläfen zu massieren, um die zähen Gedankengänge in ihrem Kopf anzuregen, schneller zu arbeiten. Ganz offensichtlich war die Aufgabe, die Jarovit ihnen so kurz vor Schulschluss gestellt hatte, mindestens so gewieft wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war. Demnach verblüfft war Emilia, als sie die Worte - gut lesbare und verständliche, ganz und gar eindeutige Worte! - las, die auf _ihrem_ Blatt Pergament standen:

_Kommen Sie heute Abend gegen acht Uhr nach Hogsmeade. Im Eberkopf werde ich Ihnen einem Freund vorstellen._

Emilia konnte nicht anders, als bei dieser Nachricht zu stutzen, doch noch während ihr zerstreutes Gehirn versuchte, die Bedeutung der Botschaft in sich aufzunehmen, errang ihr Mund spontan die Selbstständigkeit und ehe sie ihre vorschnelle Zunge daran hindern konnte, waren ihre Worte bereits ausgeplaudert: „Professor Jarovit, _ist das _hier wirklich für _mich?"_

Die Empörung und die Verwunderung in ihrer Stimme sorgte dafür, dass einige ihrer Klassenkameraden ihr einen skeptischen Blick über die Schulter zuwarfen, während Professor Jarovits Blick im Gegensatz dazu höchst alarmiert erschien. „Ich habe Ihnen extra eine leichte Aufgabe gegen, Ms. Eliassen", versicherte er ihr schnell und einige Kinder begannen daraufhin, leise zu kichern. „Natürlich ist diese Aufgabe extra für _Sie _bestimmt! Etwas noch leichteres hätte ich mir nämlich nicht ausdenken können!" Doch der Tonfall des Professors war trotz des Spotts höchst verdächtig, so dass von Emilia sofort jegliche Zweifel abfielen, es könne sich um eine Verwechslung handeln.

Professor Jarovit hatte ihr absichtlich genau diese Nachricht zugespielt und obwohl sich Argwohn in ihr zu regen begann, Emilia wusste, dass sie seiner Aufforderung besser Folge leisten sollte. Emilia ahnte bereits, dass das Abenteuer, das sie heute nach Hogsmeade verschlagen sollte, in enger Verbindung mit dem Schädel aus dem Wald stehen würde.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Laut heulte der frühabendliche Schneesturm und die Kälte schien mit eisigen Klingen das letzte bisschen Wärme aus Emilias Körper schälen zu wollen; sie fühlte sich, als ob der kalte, scharfe Wind, der ungehindert durch jede noch so dicke Kleidungsschicht kroch, es darauf angelegt hatte, ihr die Haut vom Leib zu eisen. Doch sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es besser war, nicht allzu genau über die Winterkälte und das Frieren nachzudenken, und so zog sie den Kopf noch etwas tiefer ein und eilte gebückt weiter in Richtung Hogsmeade.

Bisher hatte sie sich noch nie unerlaubt so weit von Hogwarts entfernt und da sie ahnte, dass die Dorfbewohnern von Hogsmeade es sicherlich bemerken würden, wenn eine Zweitklässlerin in Schulkleidung sich auf ihren Straßen herumtrieb, schlug sich Emilia so gut wie möglich durch die engen, dunklen Seitengassen. Hier hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht, den Schnee wegzuschippen, so dass Emilia immer wieder bis zu den Knien in der weißen, wässrigen Masse versank und ihr das Weiterkommen schwer fiel. Zum Glück jedoch musste sie nicht lange nach der Gaststätte suchen, zu der Jarovit sie bestellt hatte, denn sie erinnerte sich noch gut an sämtliche Orte, die Bethesda Rathburn ihr im Sommer während ihres Rundganges gezeigt hatte. Dabei hatte sich Emilia den Eberkopf besonders gut gemerkt, denn Ulysses` sonst so gutmütige Mutter hatte kein positives Wort über das Haus, den Besitzer und die üblichen Stammgäste zu vermelden gehabt und verruchte Plätze blieben Emilias Gedächtnis nun mal besser erhalten. Als sie schließlich den Eingang des Lokals erreichte, erblickte sie im Schein der Straßenlampe ein mit Puderschnee gesäumtes Gebäude, das ansonsten jedoch genauso uneinladend und schmuddelig wirkte wie damals im warmen Licht der Sommersonne.

Mit leichter Aufregung im Herzen trat Emilia vor, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Im Inneren des Eberkopfes war es nicht viel heller als auf den Straßen des Dorfes und die wenigen Anwesenden blickten nur kurz von ihren Gläsern auf, als Emilia an ihnen vorbei schritt. Ein schaler Geruch lag in der Luft und Emilia musste feststellen, dass es der typische Geruch einer dreckigen Bar war, den sie auch aus der Muggelwelt kannte. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich wie zurückversetzt in eine Zeit, in der sie regelmäßig damit beschäftigt gewesen war, ihre Mutter an solchen Orten aufzutreiben, um zu versuchen, sie zur Heimkehr zu überreden. Und nun, trotz dessen sich ihre Mutter fernab von Hogsmeade befand, beschlich Emilia das beklemmende Gefühl, sie könnte Vigdis Eliassen jeden Moment inmitten einer Wolke aus Zigarettenrauch und mit einem abgekämpften Ausdruck in den Augen am Tresen des Eberkopfes entdecken.

Doch am Tresen saß keine aschblonde, müde Frau.

Dafür entdeckte sie den Professor in einer dunklen Ecke des Lokals, wo er zusammen mit einem Mann saß und angestrengt zu ihr herüberblickte. Nach kurzem Zögern nährte sich Emilia dem Tisch und versuchte dabei einen Blick auf Jarovits Begleiter zu werfen, doch dieser saß direkt im Schlagschatten eines Holzträgers, an dem sich Spinnenweben in der leichten Zugluft bewegten.

Jarovits ledriges Gesicht verriet keine Regung, als Emilia schließlich an ihn herangetreten war. Er deutete lediglich auf den freien Stuhl und brummte ein tonloses: „Nehmen Sie Platz, Ms. Eliassen."

Den Blick noch immer voller Argwohn auf den Fremden gerichtet, setzte sie sich.

„Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind", dankte Jarovit mit der gleichen tonlosen Stimme. „Sicherlich haben Sie sich gefragt, was das alles hier zu bedeuten hat?"

„Eigentlich will ich nur wissen, wer _das da_ ist", entgegnete sie und versuchte dabei, so selbstbewusst wie möglich zu klingen, denn sie wollte vor den beiden Männern keinesfalls die Rolle eines eingeschüchterten Mädchens spielen. Sie würde sich nicht ausnutzen lassen.

Professor Jarovit deutete ein verschmitztes Lächeln an, es war die erste ernstzunehmende Regung, die er ihr an diesem Abend offenbarte. „Das ist der Freund, den ich angekündigt habe. Sein Name ist Serge Semerov."

„Ich grüße Sie Ms. Eliassen." Der Mann, Semerov, wandte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und spärliches Licht fiel nun endlich auf sein wettergegerbtes, scharfkantiges Gesicht. Es war das typische Antlitz eines Mannes, der harte Arbeit bevorzugte, der zäh war und stolz und wahrscheinlich jedem Drückeberger, den er in seinem Leben bisher begegnet war, voller Abscheu ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte. Die Stimme des Mannes war rau und trocken, wie brechende Zweige am Erdboden, und er sprach, ebenso wie Professor Jarovit, mit einem harten, russischen Akzent. „Dürfte ich erfahren - rein interessenhalber - ob Sie aus der norwegischen Eliassen-Familie stammen?", fragte er sie.

Emilia war im ersten Moment verblüfft, dass seine erste Frage so direkt auf ihre Herkunft abzielte, so benötigte sie einige Sekunden, um ihre Antwort hervorzuwürgen. „Ähm, ja", sagte sie so leise, dass es fast nach einem Schuldgeständnis klingen musste. „Wieso wissen Sie -?"

Semerov machte eine ausschweifende Handgeste, noch ehe sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Der hohe Norden", begann er, „ist nun mal klein. Nicht viele Menschen, wissen Sie? Da ist es Pflicht die wenigen Zaubererfamilien zu kennen, um zu wissen, wer dein Freund und wer dein Feind ist."

„Außerdem", ergänzte Jarovit, nachdem er seinem Freund einen mahnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, der Emilia nicht entgangen war, „sind wir vor einigen Jahren in Norwegen auf Werwolfjagd gewesen, Semerov, ich und einige andere. Werwölfe gibt es dort oben an vielen abgelegenen Orten und die Eliassens hatten großes Interesse daran, uns bei der Jagd behilflich zu sein. Nicht nur finanziell, meine ich."

Davon wusste Emilia nichts. Wahrscheinlich war sie zu genau dieser Zeit ein weiteres Mal mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder auf der Flucht vor ihren Mietschulden gewesen. Mit Mietschulden und Hausnomadentum kannte Emilia sich aus, von der Jagd auf Werwölfe jedoch verstand sie herzlich wenig.

„Also sind Sie beide Werwolfsjäger", fasste Emilia das Gehörte vorsichtig zusammen und blickte dabei von einem zum anderen. „Aber was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Genau genommen nicht viel." Semerov schenkte ihr ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Andererseits hingegen … haben Sie _alles_ damit zu tun."

„Was?"

„Lassen Sie mich erklären, Ms. Eliassen. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie sehr die Werwolfsjagd von Geldmitteln abhängt? Wissen Sie, wie wenige Menschen und Magier bereit sind, ohne ein ordentliche Bezahlung zu ihren Waffen zu greifen und diese geifernden Bestien zu erledigen?" Aus Semerovs dunkler Stimme sprach deutlich seine Wut, die er kaum unterdrücken konnte. Er klang wie ein um sich schnappender Hund. „Nein? Ich sage es Ihnen: Außer Professor Jarovit und mir gibt es kaum, KAUM jemanden, der nicht an das Geld denkt. Kaum jemand, der seinem Monatssold nicht hinterher sabbert wie ein räudiger Köter. Und ohne Geld, Ms. Eliassen, verlassen dich deine Männer, mit denen du zuvor monatelang Seite an Seite gekämpft hast, binnen Sekunden. Manchmal verlassen Sie dich selbst im Augenblick der Schlacht, diese Elendigen!"

Zugegeben, Emilia wusste nichts darauf zu antworten. Sie nickte ihm nicht zu, sie entgegnete seinen Worten nichts, sondern sie schwieg bloß abwartend.

Semerov schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schnaubte. Mit seinen Gedanken war er noch immer bei den illoyalen Männern, die dem Klang des Geldes gefolgt waren, und seine hellen Eisaugen blitzten. „Es ist eine Schande", beschwerte er sich. „Eine Schande, das Geld diese Macht hat."

Emilia wusste nicht, worauf der Mann eigentlich hinauswollte, zum Glück jedoch erbarmte sich Professor Jarovit und erlöste sie von der Unwissenheit. Er berichtete: „Bis vor kurzem hatten wir noch genug Reserven, um ein paar Dutzend Männer auszurüsten und zu bezahlen. Jetzt ist das Geld verbraucht und wir finden keine Unterstützung mehr. Niemand scheint es mehr wichtig, die Werwölfe zu erledigen. Die russische Zauberergemeinde glaubt, die Werwölfe seien keine Bedrohung mehr, da wir sie in trostlose Gegenden vertrieben haben, und so fehlt es uns an wohlwollenden Geldspenden. Aber so sind die Menschen nun mal. Sie sehen die Bedrohung nicht, bis diese ihnen den Arm abbeißt oder ihre Kinder frisst, und ist die Bedrohung dann bekämpft, tun die Menschen alles, um sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zu vergessen. Aber bei Werwölfen funktioniert das nicht. Du kannst sie vertreiben, kannst sie aus den Dörfern und Städten fernhalten, aber sobald du ihnen den Rücken zukehrst, kehren sie zurück, bissiger und wilder als jemals zuvor." Jarovit legte eine düstere Pause ein, ehe er sich ein schmales Lächeln gönnte. „Aber dank Ihnen, Ms. Eliassen, haben wir vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, unsere Jagd sobald wie möglich wieder fortzusetzen."

„Durch mich?" Emilia war perplex.

Nun war es Semerov, der das Wort an sie richtete: „Sie haben den Schädel des unverwandelten Werwolfes gefunden, nicht wahr?" Semerov beugte sich weiter vor und tauchte mit seine Gesicht hinein in den schwachen Lichtschein, so dass Emilia zum ersten Mal jedes Detail, jede Falte, jede Unebenheit erkennen konnte. Der Mann hatte hervorstechende Wangenknochen, über die sich dünne, ausgelaugte Haut spannte; und er besaß Augen, so hell, dass sie im scharfen Kontrast mit seinen pechschwarzen Haaren und Bartstoppeln standen. Doch das bemerkenswerteste an Serge Semerovs Erscheinungsbild waren seine Narben. Diese waren zwar weder besonders grässlich, noch waren es besonders viele, doch Emilia hatte einen guten Grund, dass sie ihr dennoch direkt ins Auge stachen: Hatte der Fremde, der ihnen im Wald begegnet und so unvermittelt wieder verschwunden war, nicht auch ein narbiges Gesicht gehabt?

Wie elektrisiert von dem Verdacht, Semerov könnte ihnen bereits vor einiger Zeit hinterher geschlichen sein, fiel es Emilia im ersten Moment schwer, sich auf die folgenden Worte des Mannes genau zu konzentrieren. „Der Schädel steht mit Knochenhexerei in Verbindung, Ms. Eliassen", sagte er soeben. „Ist Ihnen bewusst, wie viel Sammler bereit sind, für ein solches Exemplar zu zahlen?"

Jarovit bekräftigte die Worte mit einem ernsten Kopfnicken. „In der Tat, gibt es viele Sammler, die für einen solchen Schädel geradezu eine astronomische Summe zahlen würden. Allerdings sollte man diese Sammler persönlich kennen, um gute Geschäfte machen zu können. Wir kennen diese Sammler, Ms. Eliassen. Wir sind in der Lage, fantastische Preisangebote für diesen Schädel einzuholen. Und Ihnen sei versichert, dass Sie keinesfalls leer ausgehen werden."

„Richtig", stimmte Semerov ein und in seinen Augen lag nun ein fiebriger Glanz. „Wir wollen uns nicht an dem Schädel bereichern. Wir wollen das Geld, um weiterhin die Werwölfe jagen zu können. Wir _brauchen_ diese Mittel! Und es wird genügend Geld übrig bleiben, um Ihre Schulmittel ohne weiteres finanzieren zu können."

Emilias Blick huschte von einem zum anderen, unklar darüber, ob die Worte der beiden Werwolfsjäger ihr Vertrauen wert waren oder nicht, denn obwohl sie das Anliegen von Semerov und Professor Jarovit als edel empfand, sie hatte dennoch keine Garantie, dass man ihr die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Beide hätten sie anlügen können, hätten die Schädel einkassiert, sich aus dem Staub machen und damit zwei goldene Näschen verdienen können. Schließlich konnte sie nicht behaupten, dass insbesondere Professor Jarovit stets ehrlich zu ihr gewesen war und was Serge Semerov betraf, so schien dieser Mann hart, rau, zäh, hartnäckig und unverwüstlich - eben wie ein Mann, der es vielleicht als sein naturgemäßes Recht ansah, über Leichen zu gehen, wann immer es die Situation verlangte.

Nein, _vertrauen _sollte sie weder dem einen noch den anderen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, den Schädel zu verkaufen", begann Emilia zögerlich, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, all ihr Selbstvertrauen und ihre Entschlossenheit würde dahin schmelzen, sobald sie versuchen würde, ihre Entscheidung allzu deutlich heraus zu posaunen. Sie war erst vierzehn Jahre alt und sah sich kaum in der Lage, den drängenden Blicke dieser beiden gestandenen Männer standzuhalten. „Ich meine", fuhr sie fort, „ich _glaube_ an diese Knochenhexerei, verstehen Sie?"

Schnaubend schleuderte Semerov einen garstigen Blick auf Jarovit und Emilia hatte den Eindruck, selbst die Bartstoppeln des Mannes würden sich verärgert sträuben.

Jarovit versuchte einzulenken. „Oh, ich habe bereits versucht, ihr diese Albernheiten auszureden, Serge." Und an Emilia gewandt: „Da ist nichts wahres dran, Ms. Eliassen. Das sollten Sie verstehen -"

„Außerdem", fuhr Semerov seinem Freund dazwischen und seine hellen Augen glühten dabei linkisch, „ist der `Bannkreis´ ohnehin bereits gebrochen, Ms. Eliassen. Nun, zumindest hat Professor Jarovit mich darüber informiert, dass einer der Schädel sich derzeit in ihrem Besitz befindet. Oder sind diese Informationen inzwischen veraltet?"

Mit geballten Fäusten versuchte Emilia den Drang zu unterrücken, aufzuspringen, den Finger auf Semerov zu richten und ihn vor allen Augen mit dem Verdacht zu konfrontieren, dass er der mysteriöse Fremde gewesen sein musste, der sie im Wald verfolgt hatte. Mit Sicherheit war er Emilia und den anderen gefolgt und hatte sie dabei beobachtet, als sie den Schädel an seinem ursprünglichen Platz deponiert hatten! Doch andersherum … welchen Sinn machte es dann für Semerov, sie in Hogsmeade treffen zu wollen und sie darum zu bitten, ihr den Schädel auszuhändigen? Genauso gut hätte er das heimgekehrte Fundstück eigenhändig und vor allem stillschweigend aus dem Wald bergen können…

Emilia schwirrte der, mit lauter Fragen angefüllter, Kopf, die Verdächtigungen lagen ihr auf der Zunge und verbrannten diese förmlich, doch eine innere Stimme mahnte sie, keine zu vorschnellen Schlüsse zu ziehen!

„Ms. Eliassen", wandte sich Professor Jarovit mit einfühlsam geprägter Stimme an sie. „Wenn Knochenhexerei tatsächlich funktionieren würde und diese Schädel im Wald wirklich dafür gedacht sind, etwas Böses fernzuhalten, hätte sich dieses - _nun ja _- Wesen längst gezeigt. Doch der Wald ist bis auf weiteres und bis auf die üblichen Bestien und Monster friedlich."

Emilia starrte ihn an, ihr Blick war bissig, ebenso die Worte in ihrem Mund, doch anstatt die Wahrheit auszusprechen, presste sie die Lippen zusammen und ihren Ärger halsabwärts. Am liebsten hätte sie Jarovit darum gebeten, sich selbst ein Bild vom Inneren des Waldes zu machen - von dem Raureif, dem Wind, den Stimmen und dem geisterhaften Leuchten in der Ferne! Von dem Bösen - was immer es genau sein mochte! - dass dort spürbar, sichtbar und hörbar sein Unwesen trieb. Doch all diese Informationen hätten sie vielleicht nur verraten.

„Ich sehe Ihnen an, dass Sie sehr wohl eine Meinung zu diesem Thema haben", neckte sie Semerov überflüssigerweise.

Emilia warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Mit dem Wald stimmt etwas nicht", sagte sie schlicht. „Und _deswegen_ glaube ich an Knochenhexerei."

Etwas, es mochte Neugierde sein, flammte in Semerovs eisblauen Augen auf. „Dann erzählen Sie uns doch davon, was mit dem Wald nicht stimmt." Trotz dessen klangen seine Worte unterschwellig frech, wie die Worte eines Mannes, der sich über die Monster-im-Schrank-Fantasien eines Kindes amüsierte.

Dennoch tat Emilia ihm den Gefallen und ihr Ton war giftig, als sie von ihren Erlebnissen berichtete: „Seit der Bannkreis gebrochen ist, ist ein Teil des Waldes vereist. Und im Inneren des Waldes herrscht kalter Wind, der stark wie ein Sturm werden kann. Und …", doch weiter berichtete sie nicht. Wind und Eis, das sollte reichen um zwei Männer, die sich mit dunkler Magie auskannten, stutzig zu machen. Und tatsächlich sorgten ihr kurzer Bericht dafür, dass Semerov und Jarovit untereinander für eine Sekunde einen Blick austauschten, den sie jedoch nicht deuten konnten.

Nach diesem bescheidenen Blickkontakt, schenkte Professor Jarovit Emilia ein schmales Lächeln. „All das ist durchaus möglich in einem Zauberwald, Ms. Eliassen", sagte er. „Ein Zauberwald hat seinen eigenen Rhythmus an Jahreszeiten. Hier draußen kann es sommerlich heiß sein, während es im Wald schneit; draußen kann es bitterkalt sein, im Wald herrscht dagegen Frühling. All das ist _normal_."

Die gedehnte, anbiedernde Weise, wie Jarovit ihr das Wort „Normal" darbot, darbot, wie einem Tier den Köder, ließ Emilia schaudern. Es waren Lügen, _Lügen_, mit denen man versuchte, sie zufrieden zu stellen. Emilia war sich sicher, sie hätte diese Lügen wie einen Vogel aus der Luft pflücken können, so greifbar waren sie!

Vielleicht mochte Jarovit in dem Punkt recht haben, dass es in der Tat Zauberwälder mit eigenem Rhythmus an Jahreszeiten gab - doch Emilia wusste und spürte mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, dass dieses Phänomen in keiner Weise die Geschehnisse im Wald von Hogwarts erklären konnte! Eis und Wind hin oder her, sie hatte Stimmen gehört, wo es keine Stimmen geben dürfte; hatte Lichter gesehen, wo Dunkelheit herrschen sollte! Und all diese Erlebnisse waren widernatürlich, unheimlich und unterschwellig bösartig gewesen. Der Wald war lebendig geworden und hatte sich gebuckelt, gesträubt und gewehrt, als Emilia und die anderen Kinder gekommen waren, um den Schädel zurückzubringen, um den Bannkreis wieder herzustellen! Der Wald war wie ein wildes Tier gewesen, dem man versucht hatte, eine Schlinge um den Hals zu werfen und dementsprechend hatte er sich gewehrt!

Jahreszeiten - und sei ihr Verlauf noch so eigenwillig und verhext! - hatten sicherlich nichts mit diesen Phänomenen zu tun.

Und so traf Emilia endgültig ihre Entscheidung.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie angespannt, „aber ich glaube Ihnen nicht. In diesem Wald läuft alles verkehrt und ich denke nicht, dass man ihn mit anderen Zauberwäldern vergleichen sollte."

Jarovit entglitt sein Lächeln. „Sie glauben uns nicht? Ms. Eliassen, seien Sie doch bitte vernünftig! Wir sind nicht hier, um Sie anzulügen!"

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber ich finde es gefährlich, dass sie sich eine Meinung über die … _Phänomene_ in diesem Wald machen, ohne selbst eine Auge darauf geworfen zu haben. Ich meine, ich finde Ihren Vorschlag, den Schädel zugunsten der Werwolfsjagd zu verkaufen und so, edel und selbstlos, aber ich finde es - ähm - _dumm_, wenn man versucht, in der Ferne etwas Böses zu bekämpfen, wenn das Böse hier vielleicht schon zum greifen nah ist. Verstehen Sie?" In der Tat lag Emilia fiel daran, dass Semerov und Jarovit ihre Entscheidung begriffen. Zum einen war Emilia sich der Tragweite und Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Entscheidung wohl bewusst und gerne hätte sie zu guter Letzt Zustimmung von den beiden Männern erfahren. Zum anderen war es so, dass sie sich keinesfalls mit den beiden Werwolfsjägern, bei denen sie am Tisch saß, überwerfen wollte. Immerhin war Jarovit ihr Professor und daher war es nicht allzu ratsam, sich in einem offenen Streit mit ihm zu werfen.

„Ist das also Ihr letztes Wort?", harkte Semerov scharfzüngig nach. „Sie entscheiden sich also tatsächlich gegen die Werwolfsjagd? Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie viele Menschenleben vielleicht-!" Doch der Mann verstummte schlagartig, als Jarovit eine seiner unmenschlichen Krallenhände hob und damit seine Worte ausbremste. Auf Semerovs Stirn pochte eine wütende Ader.

„Nein, es ist nicht mein letztes Wort!", entgegnete Emilia, die sich ihrer Verantwortung durchaus bewusst war. Sofern Jarovit und Semerov die Wahrheit gesagt hatten und sie den Schädel tatsächlich verkaufen wollten, um ihre Jagd finanzieren zu können, so könnten sie dadurch vielleicht das Leben einiger Menschen retten - oder sie zumindest vor dem Dasein als Werwolf bewahren. Doch genau das war das Problem: Emilia vertraute ihnen nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihr wirklich die Wahrheit erzählt hatten, oder ob sie in allem logen!

„Es ist nicht mein letztes Wort", wiederholte sie mit mehr Entschlossenheit in der Stimme. „Vielleicht entscheide ich mich irgendwann für Ihr Angebot. Aber nur, wenn sie mir eindeutig _beweisen_ können, dass in diesem Wald alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht! Und wenn Sie mir beweisen können, dass Sie den Schädel wirklich zwecks der Werwolfsjagd verkaufen wollen! Und wenn Sie mir das bewiesen haben, werde ich Ihnen gerne, wirklich gerne, den Schädel geben und dann werde ich Ihnen auch verraten, wo Sie die anderen Schädel finden können! Aber nur dann!"

Kaum hatte Emilia ihre Bedingungen ausgesprochen, breitete sich ein eisiges Schweigen an den Tisch aus; Semerov bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der dem Zorn entsprach, der sein Gesicht verhärtet hatte und die Ader auf seiner Stirn heftig zum Pulsieren brachte. Professor Jarovits Blick hingegen verriet bloße Fassungslosigkeit. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es sich deutlich einfacher vorgestellt, eine vierzehnjährige Schülerin für sich zu gewinnen und aus ihr eine Geschäftspartnerin zu machen.

Doch dieser offen zur Schau gestellte Widerwille änderte nichts an Emilias Entscheidung. Im Gegenteil, sie war stolz darauf, unter dem Verhandlungsdruck nicht nachgegeben zu haben, dass sie nicht in Stücke gebrochen war, wie eine Nussschale, der man zu viel Gewalt angetan hatte.

Alles in allem war sie dennoch froh, als Jarovit sie schließlich von dem misslungenen Geschäftsgespräch entließ, sie aufspringen und den Tisch mit den beiden Männern hinter sich lassen konnte. Kaum hatte sie die Tür der Gaststätte geöffnet, empfing sie die spätabendliche Dunkelheit der engen Gassen, die nur von einzelnen Straßenlampen durchbrochen wurde, die ihr goldenes Licht auf die Schneemassen warfen. Emilia zog sich ihre Kapuze tief in ihr Gesicht und huschte geduckt von dannen, zurück in Richtung des heimatlichen Schlosses.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

In den nächsten Tagen wurde Emilias Leben von einer wichtigen, jedoch unbeantwortet gebliebenen Frage dominiert: Wer war der Fremde im Wald gewesen, der sie so das fürchten gelehrt hatte? Der ihrer Gruppe gefolgt war, mit einer Art Tier - einem Hund vielleicht - an seiner Seite?

Könnte es sich um Serge Semerov handeln?

In der Tat, Semerov hätte einen Grund gehabt, eine Gruppe von sieben Kindern in den Wald zu verfolgen und ihnen nach zu spionieren. Abgesehen davon gab es einen weiteren entscheidenden Hinweis, der für Emilias Vermutung sprach: Victoria, Rubeta und Arachne, jene Kinder, die den Fremden im Wald am Besten im Blick gehabt hatten, hatten von Narben oder Wunden im Gesicht des Mannes berichtet. Und vernarbt war auch Semerovs Gesicht!

Trotz dieses bedenklichen Zufalls hütete sich Emilia weiterhin vor voreiligen Schlüssen. Der Mann im Wald war in Begleitung eines Tieres gewesen, Semerov hingegen schien kein Haustier zu besitzen oder zumindest war kein Hund oder ähnliches bei ihm gewesen, als Emilia sich im Eberkopf mit ihm unterhalten hatte. Ärgerlich nur, dass sie die Gelegenheit nicht ergriffen hatte und ihn schlicht nach eine Haustier gefragt hatte!

Der Zufall eilte Emilia schließlich zu Hilfe, den Fall aufzuklären: An einem Donnerstagmorgen, sie saß gerade in der Großen Halle und genoss ihren fetttriefenden Frühstücksspeck, erweckte das Gespräch einiger Erstklässler, darunter auch ihr Bruder, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Unweit von ihrem Platz entfernt tuschelten Elicius, Arachne Cox, Coco Mahiri und ein Junge namens Geronimo über die neuste Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_, die sie einem Siebtklässler abspenstig gemacht hatten.

„Von dem hat Professor Jarovit uns doch erzählt!", hörte sie Elicius sagen. „Der ist ein Werwolfsjäger aus Russland und Jarovits langjähriger Kollege!"

„Oh, der Typ sieht wirklich griesgrämig aus!", hauchte Arachne, die dabei aufgeregt an ihren Drahtlocken zwirbelte. „Die armen Werwölfe!"

Für diesen fehlplazierten Mitleid kassierte Arachne sogleich ein verächtliches Schnaufen seitens Coco Mahiri. „Sag so etwas nicht! Es ist schon gut, dass sich jemand um die Werwölfe kümmert, weißt du? Ich habe mal einen gesehen, bei uns zu Hause …"

„Ein karibischer Werwolf?", entfuhr es Arachne, die sofort an den Lippen des Mädchens hing. Geronimo hingegen musste sich bei dieser Äußerung das Kichern verkneifen. „Wie mag der bloß ausgesehen haben, dieser `karibische Werwolf´? Hatte er einen Blumenkranz um den Hals und hat er Rum getrunken, während er den Mond angeheult hat, Coco?"

Coco schenkte dem Jungen nicht mehr als einen harten Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen. Elicius achtete nicht weiter auf das Gezanke und verfolgte stattdessen gradlinig seine eigenen Gedanken. „Ich frage mich, was dieser Typ hier will. Warum bittet er nicht Russlands Zauberministerium um finanzielle Unterstützung?"

Bei diesen Worten erhob sich Emilia von ihrem Platz und schritt wie eine aufgezogene Aufziehpuppe zum Platz ihres Bruders, nur um ihm dort die Zeitung aus den Händen zu reißen.

„Hey!", protestierte Elicius. „Warum fragst du nicht, ob ich dir die Zeitung ausleihe?"

„Jetzt übertreib nicht gleich, ich borge mir das Blatt bloß kurz aus." Emilia setzte sich schnell wieder an ihren Platz und überflog atemlos die dritte Seite des _Tagespropheten_, bis sie auf den gesuchten Artikel stieß:

_Russischer Werwolfsjäger Serge Semerov über die Vorsorgepflicht der magischen Bevölkerung_

_Warum aktive Jagd nach Werwölfen von internationaler Wichtigkeit ist _

_Serge Semerov, vierunddreißig Jahre alt und ledig, ist seit einigen Tagen zu Besuch in Großbritannien, wo er das hiesige Zauberministerium von den wechselhaften Erfolgen der weltweiten Werwolfsverfolgung unterrichtet und zugleich eine Warnung ausspricht. „In letzter Zeit", so sagte Semerov gestern Abend in einer offiziellen Besprechung in der Aurorenzentrale, „werden unsere Bemühungen, die Werwölfe gezielt zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen, dadurch vereitelt, dass immer mehr Länder sich gegen eine Tötung dieser Bestien aussprechen. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich fühle mich von manch einem Werwolfsschicksal durchaus betroffen, besonders bei jenen Werwölfen, die zuvor ein normales, menschliches Leben geführt haben. Dennoch darf man die Gefahr auch bei diesen Exemplaren nicht unterschätzen! Trauen kann man keinem von ihnen, dafür ist das wilde Tier in ihnen zu übermächtig. Daher würde ich es Willkommenheißen, wenn endlich ein internationales Abkommen über die Vorgehensweise beschlossen wird, wie wir mit Werwölfen in Zukunft verfahren sollen. Denn sehen Sie, wir können die Werwölfe so gut es geht in jenen Ländern - so auch Russland - vertreiben, in denen die Tötung und die Jagd offiziell erlaubt sind, doch welchen Erfolg hat all das Jagen, wenn es Länder gibt, die Werwölfen Zuflucht gewähren und somit dafür verantwortlich sind, dass sich die Population immer wieder von neuem erholt? Jene Länder machen den Fehler, auf die übrig gebliebene menschliche Natur des Werwolfes zu vertrauen, was vielleicht in vielen Fällen auch durchaus funktioniert. Andere Werwölfe jedoch verwildern zunehmend, sind nicht zu kontrollieren, was dazu führen kann, dass sie aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung ausbrechen und auf die Jagd nach Menschen gehen. Entweder also man beschließt international, dass sämtliche Werwölfe gefangen und von ihrem Schicksal erlöst werden oder man bemüht sich um eine Kontrolle durch lebenslange Sicherheitsverwahrung. Anders kann man den weltweiten Problem der immer wieder erstarkenden Werwolfspopulation unmöglich Herr werden!"_

_Auf die Frage, warum er vor kurzem seine jahrzehntelange, äußerst erfolgreiche Jagdtätigkeit niederlegen musste, antwortete Semerov sichtlich erzürnt: „Offenbar hat sich das russische Zauberministerium dazu entschlossen, am falschen Ende zu sparen. Da sich dieser Zustand in absehbarer Zeit kaum verbessern wird, ist meine Truppe und ich nun auf finanzielle Spenden angewiesen. Ich hoffe darauf, dass nicht nur Privatleute sondern auch ausländische Ministerien den Wert unserer Arbeit begreifen und uns mit Spenden versorgen, bis der desolate Zustand meiner eigener Regierung weniger finanzschwach und knauserig ist. _

Ergänzt wurde der Artikel von einem sich bewegenden Foto Semerovs, wie er sich wild gestikulierend mit einem der englischen Auroren unterhielt. Die Narben, die unzählige Kämpfe in sein Gesicht geschlagen hatten, waren gut zu sehen…

Nachdem das Frühstück durch die Professoren beendet worden war, beeilte sich Emilia damit, Victoria und die beiden Cox-Schwestern Arachne und Rubeta um sich zu versammeln. Elicius blieb ihr dabei dicht auf den Fersen, augenscheinlich verärgert darüber, dass sie ihm die Zeitung noch immer nicht zurückgegeben hatte.

„Seht euch diesen Typen auf dem Foto mal ganz genau an!", forderte Emilia die drei Mädchen auf und tippte mit der Fingerspitze auf Semerovs garstig dreinblickendes Gesicht. „Ist das vielleicht der Typ aus dem Wald?"

Alle drei genehmigten sich einen kurzen Blick.

„Nein", sagte Victoria prompt. „Auf keinen Fall. Die Wunden von diesem Mann im Wald waren viel tiefer und größer und so."

„Ich habe den Artikel über diesen Semerov schon gelesen", meldete sich Arachne. „Das wäre mich sofort aufgefallen, wenn er der Mann aus dem Wald gewesen wäre."

„Wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, Emilia?", wollte Victoria wissen.

„Ach, das war nur so ein Gedanke." Emilia faltete die Zeitung zusammen und drückte sie ihrem Bruder gegen die Brust, der schnell danach griff und dann zwischen den übrigen Schülern aus der Halle verschwand. „Wegen den Narben und so, dachte ich, es könnte zufällig der gleiche Mann gewesen sein", fuhr sie fort. Ihre Ausrede klang müde und war eindeutig sehr uninspiriert, doch das war ihr in diesem Augenblick egal. Es ärgerte Emilia bloß, dass die Rätsellösung sich als verzwickter entpuppt hatte, als anfangs erhofft.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	32. Weihnacht der Furien

**32. Weihnacht der Furien**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Ein eher ruhiger, zurückhaltender Slytherin. Kam vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburn unter._

Emilia Eliassen: _Dreizehnjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. Kam vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts kurzzeitig bei den Rathburns unter. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Valkyrie Eliassen: _Die Großtante von Emilia und Elicius_

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

Vigdis Eliassen: _Die Mutter von Emilia und Elicius. Eine Squib. Aufgrund ihres desolaten, verantwortungslosen Lebensstils von der Familie verachtet_

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Nachdem es Emilia und ihren Freunden gelang, den mysteriösen Schädel zurück in den Wald zu bringen und mit ihm den Bannkreis zu schließen, hoffen sie, dass die unheimlichen Vorfälle von da an für immer ausbleiben. Derweil konnten sich Emilia und Ulysses endlich vertragen und sind Freunde geworden, obwohl sich Ulysses ihr gegenüber noch immer sträubt, die Wahrheit über das seltsame Spiel zu verraten, das er zusammen mit Imperia Malfoy und Garm McKinstry zu spielen scheint. Aber auch mit ihrem Bruder Elicius konnte sich Emilia vertragen, versprach sie ihm darüberhinaus sogar, die Weihnachtsferien mit ihm bei ihrer Mutter in Norwegen zu verbringen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dezember 1961_

Emilia schmiss ihre Schultasche auf den ungewischten, kalten Holzfußboden und bedachte ihr altes Bett mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Weil ihrer Mutter Vigdis ganz offensichtlich Platz gefehlt hatte, benutzte sie ausgerechnet Emilias Schlafplatz als Zwischenlager für ungebügelte Wäsche. Zwei Meter weiter stand das viel zu kleine Bett von Elicius, auf dem ein klappriger, alter Staubsauger lag, vergesellschaftet mit einer halben Wagenladung alter Zeitschriften und Zeitungen.

Emilia warf einen Blick aus dem dreckigen Zimmerfenster und hinter der mit Eisblumen bespickten Glasscheibe sah sie einen kargen Hof voller blattloser Bäume und Sträucher, ebenso wie die schneebedeckten Autos einiger Nachbarn. Jenseits davon türmten sich steinerne Mehrfamilienhäuser. Die wenigen Passanten kämpften, nach vorne übergebeugt, gegen den aufziehenden Sturm an.

Alles erschien so muggelhaft wie eh und je.

„Heute Morgen ist die Heizung ausgefallen", informierte sie ihre Mutter, die an die Zimmertür getreten war. Emilia wandte sich zu ihr, unschlüssig darüber, ob sie die Worte ihrer Mutter mit einem bissigen Kommentar entgegnen oder besser schweigen sollte.

Vigdis Eliassen war eine dürre, oft etwas kränklich wirkende Frau mit dunkelblonden Haaren. Sie wirkte verblüht und ihre Körperhaltung war die Körperhaltung einer schüchternen, sich für ihr Leben schämenden Frau, die nie gelernt hatte, sich durchzusetzen. Leidenschaftlich gerne machte sich Vigdis daher von Männern abhängig, egal ob von Muggeln oder Angehörigen der magischen Welt. Es machte auch gar keinen Unterschied, ob Zauberer oder nicht, denn Vigdis hatte stets das unheimliche Gespür dafür gehabt, sich aus einer Schar Männern geradewegs den Falschen auszusuchen. Dummerweise war der Erzeuger von Emilia und Elicius ebenfalls einer der Falschen gewesen.

Unschlüssig und händeringend betrachtete Vigdis Elicius dabei, wie er versuchte, seinen schweren Koffer auf sein Bett zu wuchten und schien mit dem Gedanken zu spielen ihrem Sohn helfen zu wollen.

„Warum lebst du wieder in dieser Wohnung?", wollte Emilia von ihrer Mutter wissen. Sie hatte kein wirkliches Interesse daran, Vigdis` Antwort zu erfahren, doch selbst Emilia litt unter dem Schweigen, mit der ihre Mutter ihr seit einer geschlagene halben Stunde begegnete. Es war kein kaltes, wohlüberlegtes Schweigen, nein, ihre Mutter schwieg auf Grund ihrer Scheue.

„Ich dachte, du hättest diese vielen Mietschulden?", fügte Emilia hinzu, nachdem ihre Mutter ihr eine Antwort schuldig geblieben war.

„Nun ja", murmelte Vigdis und schien verlegen. „Am Ende hat sich euer Vater dazu bereit erklärt, mir etwas unter die Arme zu greifen, wisst ihr?"

„War das bevor oder nachdem ihr euch zum tausendsten Mal gestritten habt?", bohrte Emilia spitz nach. Elicius warf ihr daraufhin einen mahnenden Blick zu.

Vigdis antwortete nicht. Die meisten anderen Mütter hätten sich nach einer derartigen Bemerkung höchstwahrscheinlich garstig gezeigt oder hätten ihre Tochter zumindest die Leviten gelesen, Vigdis hingegen entschwand wie ein Geist aus ihrem Zimmer, stumm und wie immer auf der Flucht vor drohender Eskalation.

„Wie einfühlsam du heute wieder bist, Schwesterherz", kommentierte Elicius ihr Verhalten mit bitterböser Stimme. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, seinen Koffer auf das Bett zu hieven und machte sich nun daran, sein Laken von den Zeitschriften zu befreien. „Merkst du eigentlich, wie sehr sie dieses Thema hasst?"

„Oh glaub mir, Elicius, ich hasse dieses Thema auch", versicherte Emilia ihm giftig. „Noch ein Wort über unseren Vater und ich werde ihn vor lauer Freude einladen, mit uns Weihnachten zu feiern."

Elicius` Blick blieb vernichtend. „Komm schon, reiß dich zusammen!", knurrte er, ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und ihrer Mutter aus dem Zimmer folgte.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Am Vorweihnachtsabend traf der Besuch wie angekündigt ein.

In ihrem letzten Brief hatte Vigdis davon berichtet, dass einige ihrer Verwandten geplant hatten, den Abend bei ihnen zu verbringen, auch wenn sich Emilia nach wie vor kaum einen Reim darauf machen konnte, warum die restlichen Eliassens plötzlich vermehrten Wert auf eine Familienzusammenkunft legten.

Das Klopfen an der Tür, laut genug um den tobenden Schneesturm zu übertönen, lies die schreckhafte Vigdis von ihrem Stuhl aufspringen und in Richtung des Hauseingangs eilen. Emilia und Elicius beeilten sich ihr zu folgen, so dass sie um die Ecke des Flures spähend einen ersten Blick auf die Ankömmlinge werfen konnten. Auf der Türschwelle hatte sich der übergroße Körper von Valkyrie Eliassen ausgebreitet, die sich anschickte, sich in den schmalen Flur hineinzudrängen. Ihr folgte ein Atemstoß des Sturms, der, beladen mit unzähligen Schneeflocken, durch den Eingang stob und sein kurzes Aufheulen in der Wohnung erklingen ließ.

„Guten Abend, Vigdis", sagte die Großtante mit distanzierter Stimme, als sie sich an ihrer Nichte vorbeizwängte. Valkyries blonde Haare hatte der Wintersturm nicht unangerührt gelassen, ebenso den grauen Seehundpelz, den sie trug, doch selbst ihr zerzaustes und zerrupftes Äußeres änderte nicht viel an dem respektheischenden Erscheinungsbild der Frau.

Vigdis hauchte ebenfalls eine Begrüßung, doch ihre Worte klangen schwach und eingeschüchtert. Ihre Bewegungen waren merklich versteift, als sie sich zu der kleineren, altersgebeugten Frau hinunterbeugte, die dicht hinter der großen Valkyrie schritt und sie mit einer flüchtigen Umarmung bedachte. „Guten Abend, Mutter", nuschelte Vigdis, ehe sie die Umarmung so schnell wieder löste, als wäre ihr ein Stromschlag in die Knochen gefahren.

Vigdis` Mutter Sigrid hatte sich in unzähligen Kleidungsschichten gehüllt und selbst ihr schütteres Haar war verborgen unter einem großen Tuch, dass sie sich aus Schutz vor der Kälte sorgsam um Kopf und Ohren gebunden hatte. Die viele Kleidung vermittelte den Eindruck einer kugelrunden Frau, doch ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände, die sich schwer auf einen Gehstock stützten, waren knochig und eingefallen und bescheinigten ihre dürre Statur.

„Mein Kind, wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Sigrid, während sie sich ihrem Schal entledigte. Ihre Stimme war neutral und verriet nicht, dass Mutter und Tochter sich bereits seit einigen Jahren nicht gesehen hatten.

Vigdis antwortete nicht. Emilia sah ihr an, dass sie bedrückt war und sicherlich am liebsten das Weite gesucht hätte. Dass sie ihre Mutter und ihre Tante die Tür geöffnet hatte, musste Vigdis trotz aller Blutsverwandtschaft ähnlich vorkommen, wie ein Dutzend tollwütiger Ratten, denen man eigenhändig die Haustür geöffnet hatte.

Während sich Sigrid und Valkyrie aus ihren gut gefütterten Mänteln befreiten, fand eine dritte und letzte Person ihren Weg heraus aus dem Schneegestöber und hinein in Vigdis` karge Wohnung. Es war ein kleiner, schmaler Junge mit hellblondem Haar, den Emilia trotz seiner zierlichen Statur in etwa auf Elicius` Alter schätzte. Schlurfend und dabei den Schnee vor sich herschiebend trat auch er fröstelnd ein und ehe er einem gewaltigen Niesen freien Lauf ließ, schaffte er es sogar, Vigdis die Hand zu reichen und sie zu grüßen. „Guten Abend, mein Name ist Fredrik und - _HATSCHI!"_

„Der gehört zu mir", erklärte Valkyrie, ohne sich dabei zu dem Kind umzudrehen. „Ist mein Sohn."

„Und er ist schon wieder krank", bemerkte Sigrid kopfschüttelnd. „Du solltest ihm mehr Lebertran geben, Schwester, denn dein Sohn ist in meinen Augen zu mickrig für sein Alter." Dann wandte sie sich um und entdeckte ihre Enkelkinder Emilia und Elicius, die noch immer argwöhnisch um die Ecke spähten. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Na, wen haben wir denn hier?", rief sie, trat vor und reichte beiden Kindern die Hand, ehe sie ihnen mit ihren altersschwach zitternden Fingern durch die Haare fuhr. „Wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen, Elicius und Emilia?"

Mit der plötzlichen Freundlichkeit und dem Tätscheln hätte Emilia nicht gerechnet. Die Wiedersehensfreude ihrer Großmutter machte sie obendrein stutzig. Was hatte diese Frau - eine Hexe zudem, die keinen Wagen und kein Zugticket brauchte, um das Land zu bereisen! - all die Jahre davon abgehalten, Emilia und Elicius einen Besuch abzustatten? Gesetzt den Fall, dass ihre Freude echt war und sie es wirklich genoss, ihre Enkel wieder zu sehen, warum hatte sie sich Jahre dafür Zeit gelassen?

Erneut erschien ihr das Auftauchen der drei Verwandten verdächtig.

„Ähm, wollt ihr euch setzen?", schlug Vigdis aus dem Hintergrund vor. „Ich habe noch zwei oder drei Stühle im Keller stehen. Wenn ich sie hole, haben wir alle genug Platz zum Sitzen -"

„Nicht nötig", bemerkte Valkyrie mit strengem Seitenblick in Richtung ihrer Nichte Vigdis, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab hervorzog. „Wir beschaffen uns einfach auf andere Art und Weise die fehlenden Sitzgelegenheiten.

Feuerrot im ansonsten so blassen Gesicht musste Vigdis, die ausgestoßene Squib, also dabei zusehen, wie Valkyrie in Windeseile drei Stühle aus dem Nichts beschwor und nebenbei auch noch den bereits vorhandenen Stuhl mit dem angeknacksten Bein reparierte, den Emilia einige Stunden zuvor versucht hatte mit viel Klebeband zu flicken. Auch hatte Emilia das sichere Gefühl, dass Vigdis auf diese offen zur Schau gestellte Zauberkraft liebend gerne verzichtet hätte, denn jede Form der Magie und wäre es bloß ein Kartentrick gewesen, musste die Frau zwangsläufig an ihre eigene Unzulänglichkeit erinnern. Wäre sie keine Squib gewesen, hätte sie eigene Zauber freisetzen können, so wäre Vigdis` Leben mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit besser verlaufen.

Die sechs Eliassens nahmen am Küchentisch Platz, über dem für mehrere Sekunden kaltes Schweigen hing. Kritische, bis hin zu argwöhnischen Blicken wurden in alle Himmelsrichtungen ausgeteilt.

Sigrid brach das Schweigen. „Wie geht es euch, Kinder?", fragte sie an Emilia und Elicius gewandt.

„Ganz gut", murmelte Emilia.

„Nein, eher fantastisch!", wusste Elicius zu vermelden. Er schien der einzige am Tisch zu sein, dessen gute Laune sich nicht angesichts der schlechten Stimmung trüben ließ. „In der Schule läuft es gut, aber es ist auch schön, wieder hier zu sein! Gestern haben Emilia und ich einen Wal in der Bucht gesehen!"

„Wirklich?" Sigrid schien interessiert. „Ist der Wal so nah ans Land geschwommen?"

Elicius nickte eifrig. Emilia schwieg. Vigdis schien zur Salzsäure erstarrt zu sein.

„Weißt du", fuhr Sigrid fort. „Bei uns im Norden sieht man ständig Wale. Wenn dich diese Tiere so interessieren, solltest du uns besuchen kommen, Elicius."

Die Eliassens lebten seit vielen Generation - und vielleicht mochte ihr Stammvater bereits dort gelebt haben - am nördlichsten Zipfel des Landes, dort, wo das Wetter nur rauer, das Meer noch wilder und die Landschaft tierreich, aber fast menschenleer war. Emilia war selbst im hohen Norden geboren worden, doch ihre Mutter Vigdis hatte es hinab in den Süden in die Städte gezogen, wo man nicht jeden Tag den kritischen Blicken der immer gleichen Menschen ausgesetzt war, dorthin, wo nicht jeder dritte Mann oder jede dritte Frau auf irgendeine Weise mit ihr verwandt war.

„In Fuglefjell kann ich manchmal auch Wale beobachten", meldete sich der Junge, Fredrik, zu Wort. Zuvor hatte er eine Weile verschüchtert auf seine Hände geblickt und seinen Fingern dabei zugesehen, wie sie an einem Brandloch in der Tischdecke spielten, nun schien er aber endlich den Mut aufgebracht zu haben, den Mund aufzumachen. Seine Stimme war leise und heiser, seine kaum überstandene Erkältung ließ sich noch deutlich heraushören. Er wagte es sogar, kurz Emilias Augenkontakt zu suchen, ehe er seinen Blick erneut verschüchtert senkte. „Hast du während deiner Schulzeit dort auch Wale gesehen?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

Emilia nickte, doch als sie begriff, das der Junge, der das Karomuster auf der Tischdecke anfixierte, ihr Nicken nicht sehen konnte, sagte sie knapp: „Ja, die schwimmen da ständig auf und ab diese Viecher."

„Es ist übrigens Fredriks erstes Jahr auf Fuglefjell", berichtete Valkyrie über ihren Sohn. „Letztens hatten sie dort einen Wettbewerb im Kesselbootfahren, aber Fredrik ist ein solcher Feigling, dass er sich nicht getraut hat in den Kessel zu steigen", fuhr sie fort und sah ihren dabei Sohn vernichtend an. „Das saure Blut seines Vaters hat aus Fredrik einen kümmerlichen Feigling gemacht." Sie rümpfte die Nase. Sigrid, die neben Valkyrie saß, nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf. Fredrik hingegen fixierte weiterhin die Tischdecke an und schien nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken, vor der Verwandtschaft seine Ehre zu retten.

„Bist du auch ein Feigling, Elicius?", wollte Valkyrie unverwandt wissen, beugte sich mit ihrem schweren Oberkörper näher zu ihm und ihre großen, gelblichen Augäpfel schienen ihr fast aus den Höhlen kullern zu wollen.

„Nein", antwortete Elicius mit unerschütterlicher Stimme, die selbst der dicken Valkyrie klarmachen musste, dass er sie nicht belog.

„Elicius hat mal einen großen Hund vertrieben, der sich auf ein jüngeres Kind stürzen wollte", fügte seine Mutter Vigdis hinzu. Sie saß noch immer wie erstarrt und mit angespannten Rücken am Tisch und gab dabei eine ebenso kümmerliche Figur wie Fredrik Eliassen ab.

„So?" Die Großtante zog eine ihrer blonden Augenbrauen hoch: „Na, das gefällt mir! Mein Fredrik wäre vor Schreck tot umgefallen, wenn ihm nur ein Pudel über den Weg gelaufen wäre, was Fredrik?"

Fredrik ließ von der Tischdecke ab und richtete seinen angestrengten Blick auf seine Knie, als würde er hier den seelischen Beistand finden, den er so dringend brauchte.

Großmutter Sigrid lenkte das Gespräch unvermittelt in eine andere Richtung. „Uns ist natürlich zu Ohren gekommen, wie gut deine schulischen Leistungen sind, Elicius", sagte sie. „Du weißt, dass wir gekommen sind, um uns deswegen mit dir zu unterhalten."

Emilia warf ihrem Bruder einen Seitenblick zu. Nun endlich hatte man das Geheimnis ausgesprochen, das Elicius ihr so lange zu verschweigen versuchte und das sie längst erahnt hatte. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden schlagartig bestätigt und in dem gespannten Schweigen, das sich erneut unter den Eliassens ausgebreitet hatte, glaubte sie bereits das Kommende zu erspüren.

„Wir haben mit der Direktorin von Fuglefjell gesprochen", berichtete Sigrid mit gewinnendem Lächeln im altersschlaffen Gesicht. „Und die Direktorin teilte uns mit, das es nun, da deine Mutter wieder in Norwegen lebt, kein Problem ist, dich in Fuglefjell einschreiben zu lassen."

„WAS?", entfuhr es Emilia.

„WIRKLICH?", rief Elicius voller Begeisterung. „Das ist ja großartig!"

Emilia wurde schlecht. Ätzende Wut breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, doch statt laut und erbost über diesen unverschämten Vorschlag aufschreien zu können, raubte ihr diese Wut jegliche Kraft. „Warum?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Warum soll er die Schule wechseln?" Und an Elicius gewandt: „Warum _willst_ du die Schule wechseln?"

Elicius wich ihrem anklagenden Blick aus. Und schwieg.

„Pah", machte Valkyrie. „Es ist doch nur verständlich, Mädchen! Seine gesamte Familie lebt in Norwegen, warum sollte er also nicht hier zur Schule gehen?"

Emilia lebte _nicht_ in Norwegen! Wie konnte Elicius die restliche, kaum bekannte Familie wichtiger sein als seine Schwester?

„Fuglefjell ist eine gute Schule mit einem herben Unterricht, der seine Fähigkeiten fördern wird. Ganz anders als das exzentrische Hogwarts im exzentrischen Großbritannien", versicherte Sigrid derweil mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. „Elicius wird es dort gut gehen. Was sagst du dazu, Elicius, mein Junge?"

Elicius wich auch dem Blick seiner Großmutter aus. Er schien überrumpelt, doch Emilia hatte den Eindruck, dass er nur ihretwegen versuchte, seine Freude über die plötzliche Nachricht bestmöglich zu kaschieren. Statt also vor lauter Glück zu lächeln, schauspielerte er einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck in sein Gesicht.

„Keine Sorge", versicherte Sigrid ihm sanft. „Wir bleiben so lange bis du dich entschieden hast. Du musst dich bei deiner Antwort nicht hetzen."

Dankbar nickte Elicius.

„Nun denn, wir warten!" Valkyrie klopfte zustimmend mit der Faust auf dem Tisch, ehe sie sich an Vigdis wandte. „Ich hoffe nur du hast vorgesorgt, Vigdis, und irgendwas Gutes im Hause. Mein Fredrik braucht ein bisschen Speck auf den Rippen, sonst bricht er bald in der Mitte durch, der kleine Schwächling." Sie sah sich in der schäbigen Küchenzeile um, ihr Blick wanderte über den tropfenden Kühlschrank, die flackernden Lampen und dem leeren Vorratsregal. „Zum davonlaufen, Vigdis. Einfach zum davonlaufen", tadelte sie kalt. „Selbst eine Squib wie du sollte mit mehr Würde leben als ein verarmter Muggel. Du solltest dich schämen den Namen Eliassen zu tragen."

Vigdis senkte geschlagen den Blick und erhob sich dann wie automatisch vom Tisch. „Ich hab ein paar Käsecracker. Das Telefon ist kaputt, sonst hätte ich etwas zu Essen bestellen können. Tut mir leid."

Sie stellte Großtante Valkyrie die halbleere Schachtel Cracker vor die gerümpfte Nase und Valkyrie machte sich sogleich daran, Fredrik einige Cracker herauszusuchen.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger", sagte dieser leise, aber seine Mutter bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick, während sie ihm die Cracker hinschob. „Es wird gegessen was auf den Tisch kommt, oder willst du ewig so klein bleiben?"

Während Fredrik traurig auf seiner Mahlzeit herum kaute, nutzte Sigrid ihrerseits die Gelegenheit, aus der Tasche ihres Anoraks einen Stapel Zauberphotos herauszuziehen, die sie in etwas Pergament eingeschlagen hatte. Sie reichte Elicius die Photos. „Warum wirfst du nicht mal einen Blick drauf? Es sind ein paar Familienphotos dabei und unser Fredrik hat sogar Photos von Fuglefjell geschossen. Aber sieh selbst."

Emilia musste ihren Kopf ziemlich strecken, um einen Blick auf die Photos werfen zu können. Die ersten Bilder zeigten eine große Familie, die ganz offensichtlich ein ausgelassenes Familienfest feierte. Einige Verwandte kamen ihr bekannt vor, auch wenn sie viele von ihnen das letzte Mal vor Jahren gesehen hatte. Die Familienähnlichkeit zwischen den einzelnen Personen des Motivs war erdrückend: Die meisten trugen die unterschiedlichsten Nuancen Blond bis hellbraun zur Schau, waren hoch gewachsen und stämmig, wobei selbst die jungen Mädchen bereits kräftiger wirkten, als die gleichaltrigen Jungen. Emilia erkannte sich in keiner der Gestalten wieder. Mit ihren schwarzen Haaren, ihren viel zu dunkelblauen Augen und der schmächtigen Statur fühlte sie sich wie ein Kuckuckskind.

„Tolle Familie, nicht wahr?", fragte Großtante Valkyrie und ihre drachenartige Stimme war nun überraschend weich. „Man wird sich sicher freuen, dich kennen zu lernen, Elicius."

Ein Großteil der photographischen Abbilder starrte so mürrisch in die Kamera, als sei im das Wort „Freude" nicht einmal ansatzweise bekannt, doch das schien niemandem außer Emilia aufzufallen. Denn Elicius schien begeistert.

Nachfolgende Photographien zeigten die Zauberschule Fuglefjell, ein großes, steinernes Gebäude, dessen massive Mauern dem Meer trotzen, dessen Sturmwellen nach ihm leckten und bissen. Fuglefjell lag hoch oben auf einem spitzen Felsen, doch der Übergang zwischen Fels und den von Menschen errichteten Steinen war fließend, die Schule war wie ein Berg, aus dem ein Gebäude von der selben Farbe spross, eingebettet in einer Landschaft, die so weit nördlich lag, dass es außer Wildblumen kaum mehr als ein paar Dutzend verkrüppelter Nadelbäume gab.

Emilia kannte diesen Anblick nur zu gut, doch statt mir Ehrfurcht erfüllte er ihn mit Wut. Wut, weil sie wusste, welch verlockende Anziehungskraft von Fuglefjell ausging und auf Elicius einwirkte.

„Eine großartige Schule, stimmt`s?", fragte Sigrid. „Schau, hier hat Fredrik ein paar Aufnahmen vom Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht."

„Was soll das eigentlich?" Emilia hielt es nicht mehr auf ihrem Stuhl aus. Sie sprang auf, wild entschlossen, ihren garstigen Verwandten endgültig die Stirn zu bieten. „Ihr lockt ihn!", brüllte sie. „Ihr versucht meinen Bruder nach Fuglefjell zu locken! Aber das ist nicht fair! Er geht in Hogwarts zur Schule und dort wird er bleiben! Es gefällt ihm dort!"

Valkyrie starrte sie an wie ein ekelhaftes Insekt. „Oh, wirklich?" Sie spielte die Verblüffte. „Was bist du bloß für ein egoistisches Ding, Emilia! Hier in Norwegen hätte dein Bruder seine Familie um sich -"

„Aber ich bin seine Schwester!", schrie sie. „Ihr habt euch nie um ihn gekümmert, aber jetzt, wo er gute Noten hat, tut ihr so, als läge er euch am Herzen!"

Wie Emilia so sprang nun auch Valkyrie auf. Ihr Stuhl kippte nach hinten auf den Boden und ihre laute Drachenstimme dröhnte in dem Raum wider, als sie rief: „Pass auf was du sagst! Du Göre, was weißt du denn schon? Du kannst doch kaum zaubern! Du wirst sehen, man wird dich früh genug aus Hogwarts werfen sobald sie erkannt haben, dass du kaum mehr von Magie verstehst als deine Mutter! Und nachdem man dich dort rausgeworfen hat, wird dein Bruder in Hogwarts niemanden haben! Dann ist er ganz alleine in einem fremden Land! Willst du das? Willst du das?"

„Ich bin keine Squib!", verteidigte sich Emilia resolut.

„Pah, aber du bist sehr nah dran, eine zu sein!" Valkyries silberhelle Augen bedachten sie mit einem hässlichen Blick. „Dein Bruder gehört zu seiner Familie, so ist das nun mal!"

Emilia sah sich nach Unterstützung um. In ihren Augen hatten sich die ersten, verräterischen Tränen gesammelt, so dass es ihr schwer viel, Elicius klar und deutlich zu erkennen, der noch immer auf seinem Stuhl saß und die Photos auf dem Küchentisch betrachtete. Nach wie vor schwieg er sich aus.

„Sag doch was dazu!", flehte sie aufgebracht.

Elicius sagte nichts. Vigdis sagte nichts. Emilia stand alleine ihrer Großmutter und ihrer Großtante gegenüber, mit dem schrecklichen Gefühl in der Brust, für eine verlorene Sache zu kämpfen. Elicius hatte sich bereits entschieden. Lange bevor sie zurück nach Norwegen gekehrt waren, hatte seine Entscheidung, heimzukehren, festgestanden. Die Feststellung, dass es vielleicht nichts mehr zu rütteln gab, dass aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach das letzte Wort bereits gefallen war, ließ die wohlbekannte Kraftlosigkeit erneut in Emilias Körper fahren. Alles was sie jetzt noch tun konnte, war, sich zu fragen, warum ausgerechnet ihr Bruder ihr auf diese Weise in den Rücken fiel und sie hinterging. Zugegeben, Emilia war es gewöhnt, niemandem vollkommenes Vertrauen zu schenken, doch Elicius hatte hierbei die Ausnahme gebildet: Hätte sie ihr Leben in seine Hand geben müssen, sie hätte es ohne zu Zögern getan. Bis vor kurzem jedenfalls. Nun fühlte sich Emilia wie ein Mädchen, das man absichtlich auf einer einsamen Insel vergessen hatte. Ihr eigener Bruder hatte sie verraten und die Welt um sie herum schien wie aus den Angeln gehoben, hatte sie doch auch den letzten Rest an Sicherheit verloren.

Emilia wandte sich von dem Küchentisch ab, während sie spürte, wie sich die verärgerten Blicke von Sigrid und Valkyrie in ihren Rücken bohrten. In ihrem alten Kinderzimmer war es eisigkalt, noch immer war die Heizung nicht repariert, und Emilia griff sich die Wolldecke von ihrem Bett und legte sie um ihre Schultern, ehe sie sich setzte.

Abwarten, sagte sie sich streng, während sich in ihren Augen erneut Tränen sammelten. Doch Tränen nützten in diesem Moment ebenso wenig wie Worte und gute Argumente, Elicius würde seine Entscheidung alleine fällen müssen.

In ihrem Zimmer blieb Emilia lange alleine. Aus der Küche drang das Gemurmel der Erwachsenen zu ihr hinein, doch selbst die laute Stimme Valkyries hatte sich zu einem geheimnisvollen Flüsterton gewandelt.

Emilia fühlte sich wie eine Aussätzige.

Irgendwann tauchte Fredrik an ihrer Tür auf und spähte ihr vorsichtig entgegen. Sie hatte ihren Cousin zuvor noch gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen, höchstens als ein schmächtiges Anhängsel seiner überdimensionalen Mutter. In der Dunkelheit des Flures wirkte der Junge mit der blassen Haut und dem allzu feinen, blondem Haar wie ein Gespenst. Das erste Gespenst, das es schaffte, noch im Tod todkrank auszusehen.

„Was willst du?", knurrte Emilia.

Fredrik zuckte zusammen und machte eine Bewegung, als ob er im Anbetracht ihres garstigen Tonfalls nichts lieber getan hätte, als zu verschwinden. Doch der Junge riss sich zusammen und blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, nicht ohne sich jedoch hilfesuchend an den Türrahmen zu stützen.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du traurig bist", hauchte er und blickte scheu zu Boden. „So?", machte Emilia und spielte die Unbeeindruckte. „Du bist doch sicherlich auch bloß hier, um meinen Bruder zu überreden, stimmt`s? Deine tollen Photos von Fuglefjell – oh, was für ein Zufall!"

Fredrik schüttelte heftig den Kopf und duckte sich noch näher an den Türrahmen, als verspreche dieser ihm Schutz. „Die Photos habe ich bloß so gemacht", sagte er. „Ich photographiere gerne."

„Toll, mach weiter so", murmelte Emilia triefend vor Sarkasmus, Hohn und Verachtung. Ihrer Meinung nach war Fredrik Teil eines abgekarteten Spiels, eines Verbrechens: Man lockte ihren Bruder fort, köderte ihn mit Versprechungen einer heilen Familienwelt als wäre es Schokolade. Und in diesem Spiel war niemand auf Emilias Seite.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", berichtete Fredrik ihr, während er geistesabwesend mit einer seiner babyblonden Haarsträhnen spielte. Er wirkte ungemein kindlich. „Ich meine, Elicius wollte wirklich gerne zurück nach Norwegen. Das hat mir meine Mutter so erzählt. Er hat Briefe geschrieben. Wusstest du das?"

Emilia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat sich sein ganzes Leben auf Fuglefjell gefreut. Und dann, als eure Mutter sich aus dem Staub gemacht hat, hat man ihn in Hogwarts eingeschrieben. Das hat ihn enttäuscht."

„Was weißt du schon?", giftete Emilia ihren Cousin an. „Hogwarts ist toll!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicherlich. Das glaube ich dir. Aber Elicius hat sich auf Fuglefjell gefreut. Auf die Fächer, die dort unterrichtet werden und so. Außerdem lebt die Familie nun mal hier-"

„Familie!", spuckte Emilia das Wort angeekelt aus. „Was weißt du schon! Du bist ein jämmerliches Muttersöhnchen! Deine Mutter ist wie der Teufel! Alles was diese Familie kann, ist, Verwandte zu verstoßen und wieder aufzunehmen wann immer sie Lust dazu hat!"

Doch Fredrik reagierte nicht auf ihre herben Anschuldigungen. Weiterhin zwirbelte er seine Haarsträhne um den kleinen Finger, lehnte an dem Türrahmen und blickte zu Boden.

„Ihr seid der letzte Dreck!", zischte Emilia. „Ständig tut ihr, als wärt ihr so viel besser als meine Mutter, aber lieber bin ich bei ihr, als euch ertragen zu müssen!" Emilia war von ihrem Bett aufgesprungen und hatte sich gegenüber ihrem Cousin aufgebaut, doch das Bedürfnis, nach einem Gegenstand zu greifen und ihm Buch, Kerzenhalter oder Bügeleisen an den Kopf zu schleudern, verflüchtigte sich, als sie die Tränen in seinen hellen Augen bemerkte. Obwohl Fredrik nichts mehr tat, um die Eliassens vor ihren Beleidigungen zu schützen, schienen ihre Bemerkungen ihn schwer getroffen zu haben.

Vielleicht war ihm aber auch die Erkenntnis gekommen, dass Emilias Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Gerade als Fredrik sich von seinem sicheren Türrahmen zurückzog und offenbar sein Heil in der Flucht suchen wollte, wurden Schritte auf dem Flur laut. Wie eine fette Glucke kam Valkyrie herbeigeeilt und nahm ihren Sohn sogleich in Schutz. „Was ist passiert?", wetterte sie, als sie die Tränen in Fredriks Augen sah. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Hinter Valkyrie schob sich Sigrid in Emilias Sichtfeld und Vigdis und Elicius zwängten sich an beiden Frauen vorbei und hinein in das Kinderzimmer, in dem Emilia Stellung bezogen hatte. Die Blicke von Vigdis und Elicius waren so ausweichend und ohne jede Hilfe für Emilia, wie Valkyries und Sigrids Blicke bohrend und feindselig waren.

„Nun?", wollte Sigrid wissen, während sie ihren Blick zwischen Emilia und Fredrik hin- und herpendeln ließ. „Was war das für ein Streit?"

Schluchzend - und dafür schien er sich unheimlich zu schämen -antwortete Fredrik: „Ich habe Emilia bloß versucht zu erklären-"

„Dass ihr alle hinterlistig und unfair seid!", schnitt Emilia ihrem Cousin das Wort ab. „Und Elicius ist ein Scheißkerl!" Vernichtend sah sie ihrem Bruder entgegen, doch ihr brennender Blick traf nur auf seine abwehrende Körperhaltung.

„Untersteh dich!", fauchte Valkyrie. Ihre Stimme schien an dem gesamten Haus rütteln zu wollen.

Doch Emilia hörte nicht auf sie. Ohne Elicius aus den Augen zu lassen, erklärte sie bitterlich: „Er hätte es mir früher sagen sollen!" Und eindringlich an ihren Bruder gewandt fügte sie hinzu: „Ich bin extra wegen _dir_ hier! Du hast gesagt, wir würden hier ein paar tolle Ferientage verbringen! Aber du hast mich angelogen! Du wolltest nur nach Norwegen zurückkehren, um deinen Schulwechsel über die Bühne zu bringen!"

Ihre kurze Ansprache schien Elicius endlich seine Schuldigkeit vorzuführen, er öffnete seinen Mund und schien sich mit einer Erklärung an Emilia wenden zu wollen, doch statt tröstender Worte begegnete er ihr bloß erneut mit Schweigen.

„Elicius!", drängte sie. „Sag etwas!"

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er schließlich. „Ich hätte es dir wirklich früher sagen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie du reagieren würdest … außerdem war der Schulwechsel davor noch längst nicht entschieden. Ich habe erst heute alles erfahren."

Doch Emilia war längst nicht am Ende ihrer Schuldzuweisung angekommen. „Alles hinter meinem Rücken!", rief sie. „Du hast Briefe geschrieben, hast von deinen guten Noten erzählt - alles nur damit du Hogwarts verlassen kannst! Du lässt mich im Stich!"

Valkyrie, die noch immer in der Tür stand und den zierlichen Fredrik dabei offenbar mit ihrem Körper von dem hitzigen Streitgespräch abzuschirmen versuchte, schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Er lässt dich nicht im Stich, Mädchen! Du bist selbst nur noch ein paar Monate in Hogwarts, ehe man dich auf Grund deiner Squibhaftigkeit rauswerfen wird! Und dann kommst auch du zurück nach Norwegen. Du kannst auf die selbe Muggelschule wie deine Mutter gehen."

In Valkyries Ohren mochte das Angebot vielleicht verlockend klingen, für Emilia hingegen war es wie eine Drohung, eine offene Fleischwunde, die man mit einem Messer malträtierte und die sie weder jetzt noch in Zukunft ertragen würde. Sie aus der Zauberwelt auszuschließen, bedeutete für Emilia, den selben Lebensweg wie die armselige Vigdis beschreiten zu müssen - und dieser Lebensweg war für ihre Mutter wie eine Irrfahrt ohne Wiederkehr gewesen!

Unerwartet jedoch, mit einer schwachen Stimme zwar, ergriff Vigdis das Wort und nahm ihre Tochter in Schutz. „Emilia _kann _zaubern", sagte sie. „Sie ist nicht wie ich. Ich will nicht, dass sie eine Muggelschule besucht-"

„Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, Vigdis!", unterbrach die alte Sigrid sie, die, obwohl auf ihren Gehstock schwer gestützt, ihre stille Autorität bis in die kleinsten Ecken des Zimmers zu versprühen schien. „Das bisschen Magie wird Emilia nicht dabei helfen, einen Schulabschluss zu ergattern. Weder in Hogwarts noch sonst wo. Seien wir fair zu ihr. Sie ist sicherlich ein kluges Kind, in der Muggelwelt kann sie es zu etwas Gescheites bringen, vielleicht eine Universität besuchen. Man sollte ihr wenigstens diese Chance lassen."

„Was ist nun?", wandte sich die fette Valkyrie voller Ungeduld an Elicius. „Hast du dich endlich entschieden?"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Jungen, der mit hochgezogenen Schultern und bangem Gesichtsausdruck in der Mitte des Kinderzimmers stand, seit langem so unbewegt, als befände er sich in einem Schockzustand. Der Ausdruck in den Gesichtern von Sigrid und Valkyrie war voll positiver Erwartung; Fredrik wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus seinen veilchenblauen Augen; Vigdis wirkte auf Grund der gereizten Stimmung eher verschreckt als alles andere und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, als würde sie sich selbst für den Mut strafen wollen, dass sie sich überhaupt zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Emilia hingegen spürte nicht viel mehr als einen angstvoll flatternden Vogelschwarm in ihrer Brust. Ihr Herz pumpte schnell und ließ das mit Furcht und Panik vermengte Blut durch ihren Körper jagen, so dass jede Zelle in ihr bald verseucht war von der bangen Angst, ihren Bruder zu verlieren.

Dass er ihr _freiwillig_ verloren ging.

Elicius wandte sich an die Erwachsenen. „Könnte ich ganz kurz mit Emilia reden?", bat er. „Alleine."

Vigdis, Valkyrie und Sigrid erfüllten ihm den Wunsch und verschwanden zusammen mit Fredrik zurück in die Küche. Kaum war die Tür des Kinderzimmers hinter ihnen zugefallen, konnte Emilia den Druck in ihrer Brust nicht mehr standhalten. Sie brach in Tränen aus.

„Warum tust du mir das an?", rief sie und fuhr sich dabei mit dem Arm entschieden über das Gesicht. „Ich habe so lange nicht mehr geheult! Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass es diesen Mist überhaupt gibt!"

„Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft dass du in Tränen ausbrechen würdest", gestand er ihr zögerlich. „Wenn es dich kalt gelassen hätte, wäre der Abschied noch schlimmer."

Daraufhin versuchte Emilia mit allen Mitteln, neues Tränenvergießen zu verhindern. Als ihr dies endlich mehr oder weniger gelungen war und auch ihre Stimme nicht mehr von elendigem Schluchzen durchschüttelt wurde, mühte sie sich zu sagen: „Ich wünschte, es würde mich kaltlassen. Etwas anderes verdienst du nämlich nicht. Du bist ein hinterlistiger Scheißkerl!"

„Ich bleibe sicherlich nicht für immer in Fuglefjell. Bestimmt nicht!"

„Warum gehst du dann überhaupt dorthin?"

„In Hogwarts fühle ich mich so alleine. Ich habe dich, ja, aber alle anderen Verwandten sind in Norwegen. Und in Fuglefjell gibt es eine Menge Cousins und Cousinen … ach, ich wünschte du könntest das verstehen, Emilia! Es ist vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit mit den restlichen Eliassens Frieden zu schließen, ehe man sich endgültig aus den Augen verliert!"

„Aber warum?", rief sie. „Warum legst du wert darauf?" Doch natürlich stand die Antwort darauf schon seit langem fest. Hatte sich Elicius nicht schon immer nach der familiären Zuneigung gesehnt, die man ihm von Geburt an so vehement verwehrt hatte? Selbst seine Mutter Vigdis hatte er stets versucht in Schutz zu nehmen, wohingegen Emilia nie müde gewesen war, sich Vigdis gegenüber so widerborstig und unnahbar wie möglich zu verhalten. Dieser grundlegende Unterschied war das Problem: Elicius verzehrte sich nach etwas, das er bisher nicht kennen gelernt hatte, während Emilia sich unlängst damit abgefunden hatte, ihr Dasein außerhalb eines schützenden, fürsorglichen Familienkreises zu fristen.

Schweigend machte sich Elicius daran, seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervorzuziehen und sein Hab und Gut darin zu verstauen. Emilia beobachtete ihn dabei und ihr Körper bebte vor Entrüstung. „Du willst es also wirklich tun?", stieß sie hervor.

„Ich habe es mir so lange gewünscht. Jetzt habe ich endlich Gelegenheit dazu."

Die Bedeutung seiner Worte hämmerten sich in ihren Kopf, doch im ersten Moment konnte sie sich nur darüber wundern, wieso ihr Herz nicht in tausend Teile zersprang. Der Mensch, der ihr bisher der liebste und wichtigste unter all den Milliarden Menschen gewesen war, hatte ihr hinterrücks ein Messer zwischen die Rippen gejagt. Er ließ sie im Stich. Er zog Fuglefjell ihr vor! Und was würde geschehen wenn sie beide, voneinander getrennt von Grenzen und Wasser, auseinander driften würden und Elicius sie vergaß, so wie der Rest der Familie Emilia vergessen zu haben schien?

„Bitte sei nicht zu böse auf mich, ja?", bat er, nachdem er auch seinen letzten Pullover in dem Koffer verstaut hatte und ihn zuklappen ließ. Noch immer wich er ihrem Blick aus, Emilia ahnte, dass ihn sein Schuldbewusstsein dazu trieb, die Augen gesenkt zu halten.

„Aber ich bin böse!", schrie sie ihn an. „Du lässt mich alleine! Wieso sollte ich gut finden, dass du jetzt das Weite suchst?"

„Ich dachte, du könntest es vielleicht verstehen-!"

„Kann ich aber nicht! Ich will es nicht!" Emilias Wut stand kurz vor dem Siedepunkt, ihre Stimme wurde lauter, ihre Worte verletzender und vielleicht hätte sie letzten Endes sogar einen echten Schlagabtausch in Kauf genommen, wären die Erwachsenen nicht in diesem Moment zurückgekehrt. Die Tür des Zimmers flog auf, wurde dabei fast zerschmettert, und Valkyrie trat ein. „Was für eine billige Verarbeitung!", tadelte sie mit Blick auf den langen Riss, der das Holz der Tür nun vertikal von oben nach unter zerschnitt. „Verstehen Muggel etwa nichts vom Häuserbau oder hast du an den Türen gespart, Vigdis, um dir noch mehr Schuhe und Alkohol leisten zu können?"

Vigdis folgte der Großtante auf den Fersen, doch bei diesen ungerechtfertigten Anschuldigungen, machte sich noch kleiner als sie ohnehin schon war, ganz so, als ob sie hoffte, auf diese Weise durch irgendeine Fuge entkommen zu können.

Valkyries hässliche Bemerkung kam Emilia jedoch recht. „Siehst du wie krank diese Leute sind?", bellte sie ihren Bruder an, während sie ihren vor Wut zitternden Zeigefinger auf die behäbige Gestalt ihrer Großtante richtete. „Die haben alle ein Rad ab!"

Grabschend packte Valkyrie nach ihrem ausgestreckten Arm und presste ihn gegen Emilias Seite, um sie nach Art eines Polizeigriffes ruhig zu halten. „Nun ist aber gut!", mahnte Valkyrie. „Du bringst dich nur in Verlegenheit, Mädchen."

Emilia kämpfte fluchend gegen den Griff an, jedoch waren ihre Mühen angesichts der schraubstockartigen Umklammerung vergebens.

„Na, na!, tadelte Valkyrie sie derweil verächtlich. „Bei einem so bockigen Mädchen wie dir, ist es verständlich, dass deine Mutter so überfordert ist, oder?

Völlig unerwartet sorgte Vigdis für Unterstützung. Sie trat auf die wuchtige Valkyrie zu und legte bedächtig ihre Hand auf den dicken Arm ihrer Tante, der Emilia im Zaum gehalten hatte. „Ich bitte dich, lass sie los", sagte Vigdis leise und fast hätte man ihre Stimme bei der allgemeinen Lautstärke, die in dem Zimmer herrschte, überhören können. Und trotz all der Zartheit dieser Stimme, Emilia hörte den verärgerten Klang im Tonfall ihrer Mutter deutlich.

„Bitte, du wirst ihr noch wehtun", wiederholte Vigdis von neuem und diesmal reagierte Valkyrie und ließ Emilia los, die sich noch immer bockig gegen den festen Griff wehrte. Vigdis griff Emilia sanft bei der Hand und zog sie näher zu sich, hinfort von Valkyries Eisberg-ähnlicher Gestalt und aus der Reichweite ihrer Hände.

Valkyrie nutzte die Gelegenheit, Mutter und Tochter einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Freches Gör!", knurrte sie und versprühte dabei ihr Gift. „Unsere Familie als krank zu bezeichnen-!"

Mit einem Schwall weiterer Beschuldigungen auf der Zunge, trat Emilia einen Schritt vor, doch Vigdis` Griff hielt sie zurück. Es war kein starker Griff, Emilia hätte dagegen ankämpfen und sich mit einem Ruck losreißen können, doch hatte sie auch das Gefühl, an der Seite ihrer scheuen Mutter sicher vor einer weiteren Eskalation zu sein. Und die Blicke, mit denen Valkyrie und Großmutter Sigrid sie traktierte, waren von einer so mahnenden Natur, dass Emilia besser auf Abstand blieb.

Elicius hatte sich während der ganzen Zeit nicht gerührt und auch der kleine Fredrik schien zur Salzsäule erstarrt zu sein. In dem Kinderzimmer herrschte eine drückende, fast feindselige Stimmung, in der sich die beiden Parteien gegenseitig kritisch beäugten. Dennoch war sich Emilia sicher, das keiner der hier Versammelten auch nur annährend das gleiche Maß an Wut verspürte, wie sie es tat.

Als Elicius auch weiterhin keine Anstallten machte, sich in Bewegung zu setzen, wandte Valkyrie ihren mächtigen Kopf in seine Richtung und fixierte ihn mit ihren aufgebracht funkelnden, stahlblauen Augen. Dennoch war ihr Tonfall sehr behutsam, als sie ihn ansprach: „Hast du deinen Koffer nun gepackt?", erkundigte sie sich. „Die Eliassen-Familie bereitet zuhause gerade ein gemütliches Weihnachtsessen vor und sie werden entzückt sein, dich richtig kennen zu lernen. Viele deiner Cousins und Cousinen werden ebenfalls da sein."

Großtante Valkyrie schien zwar von kaum etwas Ahnung zu haben, aber ein verlorenes Kind zu ködern, war offensichtlich ihre Spezialität.

Dennoch zögerte Elicius sichtlich und sein Blick wanderte zu Emilia. Er sah schuldbewusst aus und angespannt, aber in seinen braunen Augen erkannte Emilia auch eine ferne Sehnsucht. Er freute sich auf den Ort und auf die Familie, die ihn erwartete, aber ebenso deutlich war ihm auch die Trauer anzusehen, im Anbetracht des Trümmerfeldes, dass er hier zurückließ.

„Emilia?", sagte er. „Nimm es nicht persönlich, in Ordnung?"

Kurz regte sich in Emilia das Verlangen, ihm einen Schlag in die Magengegend zu verpassen, doch ihre Mutter verstärkte den Griff um ihr Handgelenk flehend, so dass Emilia von dieser Idee abließ. Ohnehin fühlte sie sich zu ausgelaugt und kraftlos für derlei Dinge. Ihr Bruder war im Begriff zu gehen und er nahm all ihre Stärke mit sich.

„Mach doch was du willst!", rief sie. Die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten, verkniff sie sich energisch. „Geh wohin du willst, es ist mir egal. Wenn du mir den Rücken zukehren willst, nur zu! Ich habe dir ohnehin nichts mehr zu sagen!"

Tatsächlich brütete ein so immenser Hass in Emilias Brust, dass sie sich gut vorstellen konnte, ihren Bruder nie wieder in die Augen zu sehen und nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Wenn Elicius seinen Koffer nehmen und gehen würde, wäre der Schmerz für Emilia ohnehin zu groß, um ihn je tilgen zu können. Er war ihr Vertrauen nicht mehr wert.

Elicius biss sich bei den Worten auf die Unterlippe, doch seine Entscheidung geriet dabei nicht ins Wanken. Die Aussicht auf eine fürsorgliche Familie, die hoch im Norden auf ihn wartete, war zu mächtig zu verlockend.

Schließlich riss sich Elicius los, atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er seinen Koffer wuchtete und ihn Valkyrie übergab. Dabei vermied er jeden Blickkontakt mit Emilia oder seiner Mutter. „Okay", teilte er der wuchtigen Dame mit. „Ich bin jetzt soweit. Wir können gehen."

Er ging tatsächlich.

Und Emilia hatte das Gefühl, das ihr das Herz in der Brust zerschellte und verblutete.

Großtante Valkyrie zeigte sich zufrieden. „Das freut mich zu hören, mein Lieber." sagte sie sanft. „Das war die richtige Entscheidung, keine Sorge."

Elicius drehte sich noch einmal zu Emilia und Vigdis um. Der Abschied zeichnete sein Gesicht schwer. „Wir sehen uns wieder, ja?", sagte er bemüht. „Und Emilia? Die Weihnachtsgeschenke liegen unter dem Bett, okay?"

„Da können sie meinetwegen auch vergammeln."

„Bitte nicht." Elicius` Stimme begann zu bröckeln. „Bitte verzeih mir."

Emilia antwortete nicht, konnte auch nicht mehr antworten. Ein weiteres Wort und sie hätte wahrscheinlich die Fassung verloren. Also biss sie die Zähne zusammen und fixierte stur einen Punkt in der Zimmerecke an, dort, wo sich einige Spinnenweben in der Luft bewegten.

Großtante Valkyrie nahm seinen Koffer, packte ihren schwächlichen Sohn Fredrik

an der Hand und verließ den Raum. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, folgte Elicius den beiden aus dem Zimmer. Nur Großmutter Sigrid hielt kurz inne und wandte sich mit unbewegter Miene an Vigdis. „Mein Kind", sagte sie nur. „Bessere dich." Und mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken zum Abschied, verschwand auch sie. Eine Minute später hörte man die Eingangstür ins Schloss fallen. Draußen knirschte der Schnee, als sich die vier Eliassens entfernten. Doch selbst als das Geräusch dieser Schritte längst vergangen war, standen Emilia und ihre Mutter noch lange unbewegt in dem Zimmer. Draußen hatte ein Sturm begonnen an den dünnen, schlecht isolierten Fenstern zu rütteln; das elektrische Licht in der Wohnung flackerte.

Wo eben noch ein schmerzendes Gefühl in Emilia Brust genistet hatte, fand sich nicht mehr als dumpfe, endlose Leere.

Vigdis hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Die Haut ihrer Mutter fühlte sich eiskalt an.

„Bist du sehr traurig, Emilia?", fragte Vigdis nach einer Ewigkeit vorsichtig.

Emilia kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Was für eine dumme Frage!", schluchzte sie. „Er ist mein Bruder!"

„Er ist mein Sohn", sagte Vigdis ruhig.

„Du hättest um ihn kämpfen sollen!"

„Aber er wollte doch unbedingt zurück, Emilia…"

„Trotzdem!", krächzte Emilia schwach. „Du bist eine schreckliche Mutter!"

„Ich weiß…" Vigdis seufzte und schloss Emilia in die Arme. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid … und trotzdem liebe ich euch beide."

Normalerweise hätte Emilia gegen die Umarmung angekämpft. Doch dieses Verlangen war wie ausgelöscht, ebenso ihre Kraft und ihre Wut. Alles was ihr blieb war bittere Enttäuschung und sie weinte eine Ewigkeit, ohne sich von diesem Gefühl befreien zu können.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**Kommentar:** Elicius nach Norwegen zu schicken war in meiner Jahre alten Betaversion ursprünglich eine Notlösung gewesen, um mich mehr auf Ulysses und Emilia konzentrieren zu können (ich geb`s offen zu). Allerdings fand und finde ich diese Idee immer besser, da sie sehr im Kontrast mit dem „Trio" aus den Büchern steht.

Lord Slytherin: Ich habe echt geschrieben, sie sei 14? Ups, ich hoffe, dass mir das nur einmal passiert ist (wahrscheinlich habe ich an der Stelle gerade an Teil 2 der Geschichte gearbeitet, in der Emilia tatsächlich 14 wird). Wenn so etwas öfter passiert kannst du mich gerne darauf hinweisen!

Zu Semerov: Mmhm, mir schwebte da nie ein „Einstiegsalter" vor. Er ist in diesen Beruf wohl eher aus Not hineingewachsen (wohl als er 19, 20 war), vielleicht um eine Gruppe Menschen vor Werwölfen zu schützen, und hat das Handwerk dann in den Jahren erlernt und ist zum Experten aufgestiegen. Es war wohl weniger eine Art Ausbildung oder so.


	33. Heimatfront

**33. Heimatfront**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Wechselte mitten im Schuljahr nach Fuglefjell, einem Internat in seinem Heimatland Norwegen. _

Emilia Eliassen: _Dreizehnjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Humphrey Belcher: _Ulysses` Klassenkamerad. Ein liebenswürdiger Ravenclaw_

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Plumbeus Bott:_ Der Sohn des Bohnenerfinders Bertie. Er fällt besonders durch seine Langsamkeit und Zerstreutheit auf. Ein Hufflepuff_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere. Rubeta ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin_

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Thusnelda Pflock und Mimosa Higginbottom:_ Slytherins. Freundinnen von Imperia._

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Nachdem es Emilia und ihren Freunden gelang, den mysteriösen Schädel zurück in den Wald zu bringen und mit ihm den Bannkreis zu schließen, hoffen sie, dass die unheimlichen Vorfälle von da an für immer ausbleiben. Jedoch ereilt Emilia ein persönlicher Schlag, als ihr Bruder Elicius sich entscheidet, fortan das Zaubererinternat in Norwegen zu besuchen, um wieder mehr Kontakt mit dem Rest der Familie zu pflegen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dezember 1961_

„Ladys, ihr seid Klasse!" Garm McKinstry saß an dem weihnachtlich gedeckten Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins mit einer Tasse Heißer Schokolade und einem zufrieden Grinsen im Gesicht. Seine freundlichen Worte waren an Thusnelda Pflock und Mimosa Higginbottom gerichtet, die es sich auf dem samtbezogenen Sofa gegenüber von ihm bequem gemacht hatten.

Mimosa giggelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und in Thusneldas Wangen war ein satter Rotton geschossen. „Schmeckt dir die Schokolade denn wirklich so gut?", erkundigte sie sich verlegen.

„Was soll das für eine Frage sein? Natürlich!", machte Garm ihr augenblicklich klar, ehe er sich nach seinen drei Kumpanen, Erebus, Veikko und Prester, umsah, die die Ohrensessel neben ihm in Beschlag genommen hatten. „Was sagt ihr dazu, Jungs?"

Die restlichen Mitglieder der so genannten Toilettenmafia stimmten ihrem Anführer einstimmig zu.

„Könntet ihr vielleicht auch etwas … nun … Vanillesoße bestellen?", fragte Veikko an die beiden Mädchen gewand.

„Und Marzipan! Aber bloß nicht das trockene Zeug, sondern Edelmarzipan!", ergänzte Erebus Nott die Bestellung.

„Und ein paar Hähnchenschenkel!", fügte Prester grinsend wie eh und je hinzu.

Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust ging Thusnelda den Bitten nach und klatschte - so wie sie es schon ein paar Dutzend Mal an diesem Nachmittag getan hatte - in die Hände. Augenblicklich erschien ein kleiner, altersschwacher Hauself vor den versammelten Jugendlichen. Das einzige Kleidungsstück das er trug, war ein altes, dreckstarrendes Geschirrtuch, das längst nicht alle Narben bedecken konnte, die seinen Körper übersäten.

„Ja? Was wünschen Miss Pflock?", erkundigte sich der Hauself mit einer Verbeugung, die seine altersschwachen Knochen knacken ließen.

Thusnelda würdigte ihm keines Blickes: „Bring uns einen Teller Marzipan, sechs Schüsseln voll Vanillesoße und zwei Pfund Hähnchenschenkel."

Kaum hatte der Hauself die Bestellung entgegengenommen, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Die vier Jungen prusteten los. „Diese dämlichen Viecher!", witzelte Garm. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch so ein Ding, das mir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abliest."

Thusnelda spielte mit einer ihrer schokoladenfarbenden Haarsträhnen und schaffte es dabei, ungewohnt verführerisch zu wirken. „Tja, wenn du ein Mädchen wärst, Garm, könntest du Tag und Nacht solche Bestellungen aufgeben. Dank unserer werten Madam Burgunder, natürlich."

Garm winkte ab. „Was will man machen? Ihr hattet einfach Glück, das eure Lehrerin die Idee hatte, die Hauselfen so abzurichten, dass sie nur die Schüler_innen_ bedienen." Dabei rollte er mit den Augen und wirkte äußerst neidvoll.

„Eine Dame muss verwöhnt werden", wusste Mimosa zu erklären. „Madam Burgunder sagt, es sei wichtig, sich verwöhnen zu lassen, um eine Dame von Welt zu werden."

„Das kommt mir bekannt vor", seufzte Garm theatralisch. „Imperia Malfoy lebt praktisch nach dieser Weisheit."

Wenig später tauchte der Hauself wieder auf. Er balancierte auf seinen dürren Armen die Platte mit den Hähnchenschenkeln und einen Teller, auf dem sich allerlei Leckerein aus Marzipan befanden. Hinter ihm tauchte einige Sekunden später außerdem eine Hauselfe mit leisem _Plopp_ auf, die mit Schüsseln voller Vanillesoße schwer beladen war. Die beiden Hauselfen luden ihre Fracht auf dem Tisch ab, während sie im Gegenzug das leere Geschirr wieder einsammelten und dann wie auf stilles Kommando hin zeitgleich verschwanden. Die sechs Jugendlichen bemerkten ihr Gehen kaum, zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, sich den Bauch mit den soeben aufgetischten Dingen voll zuschlagen.

Ulysses beobachtete die Szenerie nun schon seit zwei Stunden aus einer anderen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo er zusammen mit den Cox-Schwestern und Coco Mahiri ein Brettspiel spielte. Kurz nach dem deftigen Mittagessen waren die Mitglieder der Toilettenmafia auf die Idee gekommen, sich mit Hilfe der beiden Mädchen große Mengen Nachtisch einzuverleiben. Dabei verstanden sich Imperias beste Freundinnen und die Toilettenmafia mehr als prächtig; Ulysses fand außerdem, dass beide Gruppen, heimtückisch und fies wie sie allesamt waren, ungemein gut zueinander passten. Und blickte Mimosa Higginbottom nicht ungewöhnlich häufig zu dem gut aussehenden Veikko hinüber?

„Ähm, Ulysses, wir sind gerade am Zug!", erinnerte Coco Mahiri ihn und brachte seine Gedanken dabei völlig aus der Bahn. Ulysses lenkte seinen Blick zurück auf das Spielfeld und durchsuchte das Blatt in seiner Hand nach einem möglichst guten Spielzug.

Coco Mahiri und er traten in dem Spiel gemeinsam gegen Rubeta und Arachne an und ihr Ziel bestand darin, möglichst viele Dracheneier vor dem Appetit der Trollspielfiguren - die wiederum von Arachne und Rubeta geführt wurden - zu retten. Nur, dass inzwischen schon beträchtlich viele der kleinen Miniatureier im Magen der Trolle gelandet waren.

„Okay, lass mich kurz nachdenken", murmelte Ulysses.

„Es wäre toll, wenn du irgendeine Karte auf der Hand hättest, die die Hängebrücke zum Teufelsberg zum Einsturz bringen würde", sagte Coco und deutete mit bangem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Trollherde, die sich auf dem Spielbrett nun direkt auf der besagten Brücke befand.

„Nee, ich habe etwas viel besseres!", konnte Ulysses die Slytherin beruhigen und zog eine Karte hervor, auf der ein dicker, feuerroter Drache zu sehen war. Der Name der Spielkarte lautete _„Unbändiger Drachenvater im Sturzflug"_ und kaum hatte Ulysses diese Karte ausgespielt, wurde auch gleich die jeweilige Spielfigur zum Leben erweckt. Der unbändige Drachenvater schlug mit seinen kleinen Flügeln, verließ brüllend seine Höhle, in der er zuvor geruht hatte, und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Ulysses spürte die Hitze seines Feueratems, als die Drachenfigur auf die Hängebrücke zuraste und sie entfachte. Augenblicklich stand das Holz in Flammen, die Seile rissen und die Trollfiguren, die soeben noch stumpf vor sich hin trottend die Hängebrücke entlang gewatschelt waren, purzelten ins Wasser.

Rubeta schlug sich die Hände vor den Kopf. „Oh nein!", seufzte sie. „Du hast eben die Hälfte unserer Armee ertränkt, Ulysses!"

„Ich weiß, ich habe es gerne getan!", antwortete er, während Coco neben ihm begeistert kicherte.

Nach ihrem Sieg über die Cox-Schwestern, der nach dem Einsatz des Drachenvaters nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ, nutzte Ulysses die Gelegenheit, sich noch einmal nach Garm und seinen Freunden umzuschauen. Bisher hatte er vergeblich versucht, Garms Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken - Ulysses hatte dem berüchtigten Jugendlichen etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen! -, doch nun blickte Garm zum ersten Mal in seine Richtung.

Ulysses nickte ihm flüchtig zu und Garm verstand. Augenblicklich erhob er sich von seinem Platz, entschuldigte sich bei seinen Freunden und schlenderte auf Ulysses zu.

„Was läuft denn hier, wenn ich fragen darf?", erkundigte er sich mit unerbittlicher Stimme, als er das große Spielbrett sah und die vier Kinder, die sich davor versammelt hatten.

„Wir spielen `Schlacht der Menschenfresser´", teilte Coco ihm zuckersüß mit. „Ich habe das Spiel zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen. Wenn du willst, könnt ihr gerne mitspielen, es sind noch genug Spielfiguren da: Werwölfe, Seeschlangen, Tigerkniesel -"

„Du spinnst wohl, mir so etwas vorzuschlagen, was?", knurrte Garm.

Coco kicherte vergnügt in sich hinein.

„Okay, das war`s jetzt!" Garm zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Spielfeld und sorgte dafür, dass es sich eigenständig mitsamt aller Figuren und Karten in seiner Box verpackte. Es war ein Wunder, befand Ulysses, dass er das Spiel nicht einfach abgefackelt hatte.

„Und überhaupt - was tut ihr beide hier?" Garms dunkler Blick wanderte von Rubeta zu Ulysses und wieder zurück. „Ihr seid Ravenclaws, also seid so nett und verschwindet, bevor ich euch Strafe zahlen lasse!"

Schnell beeilten sie sich, Garms Worten folge zu leisten und verschwanden aus de Gemeinschaftsraum. Garm blieb ihnen auf den Fersen, was Rubeta dazu antrieb, die Kerker fluchtartig wie ein gehetztes Tier zu verlassen. Ulysses ließ sich mehr Zeit, schließlich verlief für ihn alles nach Plan: Er hatte Garm von seinen Freunden getrennt und konnte ihn nun, ohne neugierige Ohren in der Nähe, von den Schwierigkeiten berichten, in denen er steckte.

„Also, was gibt es?", wollte Garm wissen, nachdem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich gelassen und alleine in einem zugigen Korridor zum Stehen gekommen waren.

„Der Trank für Samantha Samson…", murmelte Ulysses, „…ist leer."

Garm verdrehte die Augen. „Großartig. Und das fällt dir _jetzt_ auf?"

„Äh … ja." In Wirklichkeit hatte Ulysses lange mit sich gehadert, ob er Garm überhaupt etwas davon erzählen sollte. Es wäre nobler gewesen, er hätte in die leere Phiole Wasser gefüllt und das Spiel damit fortgesetzt - das hätte Samantha Samsons Haarpracht sicherlich gut getan. Andererseits wäre sein Betrug Imperia oder Garm irgendwann natürlich aufgefallen.

„Und wie sollen wir jetzt Nachschub besorgen?", wollte Garm übelgelaunt wissen. „Den Schlüssel für den Arzneimittelschrank ist doch sicherlich bei Imperia, oder?"

„Ja", bestätigte Ulysses.

Imperia war selbstverständlich über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren, abgesehen von der Eulenpost gab es derzeit also keinen Weg, an den Schlüssel heranzukommen.

„Okay…" Garm rieb sich die Stirn. „Planänderung. Du und ich werden für Nachschub sorgen. Und zwar gleich."

„Der Schrank ist gut gesichert", gab Ulysses zu bedenken. Samanthas Kopfhaare zu malträtieren war schon schlimm genug, sich beim Aufbrechen eines Arzneimittelschrankes erwischen zu lassen hingegen fast noch schlimmer. Ulysses war sich vage bewusst, dass man ihn für dieses Vergehen von der Schule verweisen könnte und beschloss daher, dass es besser wäre, Garm die Drecksarbeit erledigen zu lassen. „Der Schrank ist mit Zaubern gesichert - und ich bin bloß ein Erstklässler! Ich werde damit nicht fertig." Ulysses hatte zwar keine Lüge vorgetragen, beglückwünschte sich dennoch dafür, dass Garm seine Entschuldigung sofort schluckte.

„Ja, ja, das ist mir schon klar", murmelte Garm und machte dabei eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Dass ein kleiner, dummer Erstklässler dazu nicht fähig ist, weiß ich selbst." Seine dunklen, bösartig blickenden Augen musterten Ulysses widerwillig. „Deshalb war es ja auch taktisch ganz besonders klug von dir, dass dir ausgerechnet _jetzt _auffällt, dass der Trank leer ist. Bei Slytherin, so etwas bedenkt man doch früher, oder?" Und er versetzte Ulysses einen Schlag gegen die Schulter. Der Schmerz war ausnahmsweise erträglich und sollte Ulysses womöglich nur daran erinnern, die Geduld des hitzköpfigen Jugendlichen nicht noch weiter zu strapazieren.

Als wäre er nicht von selbst darauf gekommen!

Auf dem Weg in Richtung Krankenflügel, achtete Ulysses peinlich genau darauf, Garm so gut wie möglich fernzubleiben. Andere Schüler hätten sie zufällig beobachten und sich über das ungleiche Duo ihre Gedanken machen können. Erst als sie den Korridor erreichten, in dem Madam Pomfreys Arbeitsplatz lag und Garm an einer Säule gelehnt verweilte, schritt Ulysses näher heran. Seine Handflächen waren völlig verschwitzt und die Angst davor entdeckt zu werden, nagte an ihm.

„Wie sieht der Plan aus?", fragte er Garm tapfer. Dabei wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, der Plan würde daraus bestehen, dass Garm das Vorhaben einfach abblies. Doch so viel Glück hatte er natürlich nicht.

„Kommt drauf an", sagte Garm kryptisch.

„Auf was kommt es an?"

Der Jugendliche schmunzelte mit all seiner Verwegenheit, ehe er den Kopf in Richtung Krankenflügel neigte. „Ob Madam Pomfrey anwesend ist oder nicht natürlich."

„Was machen wir denn, wenn sie da ist?"

„Schauspielern", antwortete Garm unbekümmert. „Du spielst das Lamm und ich spiele den Wolf."

Ulysses wurde von unschönen Vorahnungen übermannt und er schluckte hart, in der Hoffnung, das schreckliche Gefühl, das in ihm aufstieg, loszuwerden. Vorsichtig fragte er: „Hat es irgendwas damit zu tun, dass du mich in den Krankenflügel `einschleust´?"

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend, musterte Garm ihn. „Kluges Kerlchen." Er klang amüsiert. „Du bist ja ein richtiger Einfallspinsel."

Ulysses war wenig begeistert. „Ich tue was ich kann", murmelte er trocken.

„Natürlich. Und jetzt wirst du schön brav vorausgehen und einen Blick in den Krankenflügel werfen. Die Türen stehen offen, das sollten wir ausnutzen. Wenn du siehst, dass der Krankenflügel leer steht, bleibst du stehen und gibst mir ein Zeichen. Wenn sich irgendjemand da drin aufhalten sollte, gehst du weiter."

Also setzte sich Ulysses in Bewegung. Sein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Brust machte ihm schwer zu schaffen, er konnte sich nur selbst dafür verfluchen, mit beiden Füßen knietief in dieser Misere versunken zu sein. Entweder, man würde ihn und Garm heute noch ihres Diebstahls überführen, oder Samantha Samsons Haare würden endgültig gen Jordan gehen. Wie man es drehte oder wendete, mindestens einer der Beteiligten hätte stets den Kürzeren gezogen.

Auf Höhe der großen Flügeltür verlangsamte Ulysses seine Schritte, wandte den Kopf und versuchte, nicht allzu interessiert ins Innere der Krankenstation zu starren. Doch abgesehen von den vielen leeren Betten spielte sich dort etwas so schockierendes vor seinen Augen ab, dass er den Versuch unlängst aufgeben musste: Dort, auf einem der Betten sitzend, entdeckte er Samantha Samson, wie sie energisch versuchte, die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. In ihrer linken Hand hielt sie die Wollmütze, die sie bereits seit Wochen unentwegt getragen hatte. Und auf ihrem Kopf war - nichts! Kein einziges Haar war ihr geblieben! Ihre Kopfhaut war nackt und so bleich wie ihr verheultes Gesicht.

Ulysses konnte sich nicht erinnern, je ein Mädchen ohne Haare gesehen zu haben und der Anblick setzte ihm so stark zu, das er fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre.

Neben Samantha stand Madam Pomfrey, die ein Tablett mit verschiedenen Tiegeln und Phiolen in den Händen trug. „ - probieren Sie ein paar dieser Mittel aus, Ms. Samson", hörte Ulysses die Krankenschwester soeben einfühlsam sagen. „Ich erkläre Ihnen, wie die Mittel funktionieren…"

Ulysses zwang sich weiterzugehen, nicht stehen zu bleiben, nicht mehr zuzuhören. Spürbar war ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Er war froh, als er den Krankenflügel hinter sich gelassen hatte und nutzte sogleich die Gelegenheit, sich gegen eine Wand zu lehnen und tief durchzuatmen.

Dabei hatte er Garm McKinstry völlig vergessen. Als Ulysses seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er Garm kopfschüttelnd den Korridor entlang eilen. Auch er warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Krankenflügel, stutzte dabei sichtbar, nur damit sich eine Sekunde später ein verschlagener Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Als er Ulysses erreichte, packte er ihn grob an den Schultern und drängte ihn zu der überlebensgroßen Statue von Helmut, dem heldenhaften Trunkenbold.

„`Tschuldige!", rief Ulysses. „Ich hätte weitergehen sollen, oder? Ich -"

„Sei still! Etwas besseres hätte doch kaum passieren können! Wir werden einfach zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche schlagen, klar?"

Ulysses war sich sicher, Garms plötzliche Planänderung nicht einmal im Ansatz nachvollzogen zu haben. „Ich - äh - ich verstehe nicht ganz was -"

„Ruhe! Wir müssen uns beeilen! Pomfrey erklärt Samantha gerade über die scheiß Heiltränke auf, oder? Also wird sie gleich den Krankenflügel verlassen. Wir werden sie aufgabeln und ihr ein wenig Angst einjagen."

„Wir?", echote Ulysses ungläubig.

Garm verdrehte ein weiteres Mal die Augen. „Nicht direkt wir - ich rede von meinem Jungs! Deswegen müssen wir uns auch so beeilen! Ich werde Erebus und die anderen auf Sam ansetzten. Es wird Streit geben, direkt hier in der Nähe des Krankenflügels. Du wirst zu Madam Pomfrey rennen und ihr die Sache stecken. Während sie also versucht, Sam zu retten, werde ich mich in den Krankensaal schleichen, während du Wache hältst! Alles klar?"

„Äh … ja, verstanden!"

„In Ordnung! Oh, und ganz wichtig ist auch folgendes: Nur wir zwei wissen, was hier wirklich gespielt wird, klar? Wir zwei und natürlich Imperia. Wenn meine Jungs wegen dir irgendwas aufschnappen sollten - und sei es bloß eine verdammte Kleinigkeit - mach ich dich fertig! Verstanden?"

Ulysses nickte und versuchte nicht weiter über diese Drohung nachzudenken.

„Also, versteck du dich hier hinter Helmut und tu so, als wärst du bloß ein unbeteiligter Zeuge!"

„Ja-ja!"

„Sehr schön!" Und mit diesen Worten machte Garm auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte davon, seine Truppe zusammenzurotten.

Derweil verkroch sich Ulysses so gut er konnte hinter der Statue, bis er sich sicher war, dass niemand, der auf dem Korridor unterwegs war, ihn noch entdecken würde. Nun hieß es warten. Warten und Hoffen - doch, auf was sollte er hoffen? Auf welcher Seite stand er in diesem Spiel? Eigentlich, so sagte er sich streng, war er noch immer auf der Seite von Samantha - doch ihr Sieg wäre gleichzeitig auch sein Untergang. Er würde zusammen mit Imperias Machenschaften auffliegen und bei diesem Gedanken lief ihm die Angst kalt den Rücken hinab.

Etwa zehn Minuten später hörte Ulysses Schritte auf Höhe des Krankenflügels und eine Stimme, geschwächt von den vielen Tränen und von Schluchzern erschüttert, drang ihm an sein Ohr. „Vielen Dank noch mal für Ihre Mühen, Madam Pomfrey."

„Denken Sie daran, was ich gesagt habe, Ms. Samson. Wenn der Haarausfall Stressbedingt sein sollte, müssen Sie sich krankschreiben lassen, um etwas Ruhe zu bekommen."

„Ja, ich werde daran denken. Auf Wiedersehen."

Die Schritte, die auf dem steinernen Boden überlaut halten, entfernten sich von Ulysses` Versteck. Dennoch hielt er den Atem an. Er wusste, dass Samantha sich wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zum Ravenclaw-Turm machen würde, die Frage war nur, ob Garm sich dessen auch bewusst war.

Es war ihm bewusst. All das hatte er ganz wunderbar in seinen Plan einkalkuliert, denn nur einen Augenblick später hörte er die Stimmen und die Schritte der vier Jugendlichen am entgegen gesetzten Ende des Korridors, also ganz in der Nähe von der Statue Helmuts.

„Sie ist doch bestimmt schon weg!", hörte Ulysses die gedämpfte Stimme von Veikko Johnson.

„Möglich", entgegnete Garm. „Deshalb sollten wir uns aufteilen. Veikko, Prester, Erebus, ihr geht links herum und versucht sie einzuholen. Werft dabei einen Blick in den Krankenflügel und falls sie noch darin sein sollte, gebt mir ein Zeichen, klar?"

„Warum teilen wir uns nicht in gleichgroße Gruppen auf?", harkte Erebus nach.

„Überleg doch mal!", schnarrte Garm. „Es ist viel wahrscheinlicher das sie in Richtung Treppenhaus unterwegs ist. Die Treppen dort führen direkt hinauf zum Ravenclawturm. Ich hingegen werde nachsehen, ob sie vielleicht Richtung Große Halle gegangen ist. Wenn ich sie nicht finden sollte, kehre ich um und helfe euch."

Die drei anderen Slytherins stimmten dem Plan zu.

„Und Erebus?"

„Was gibt`s, Garm?"

„Ich hoffe du hast die Tarife im Kopf! Alleine für das Tragen einer Mütze berechnen wir -"

„Einhundert Sickel, ich weiß."

„Gut. Dann beeilt euch! Diesmal ist Samson fällig!"

Nur einen Moment später hörte Ulysses die lauten Schritte der Jugendlichen, die an seinem Versteck vorbeieilten und den Korridor entlang hasteten, bis ihr Lärmen in der Ferne verklungen war. Sein verräterisches Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, pumpte heißes Blut in seinen Schädel, bis er das Gefühl hatte, ein unangenehmer Druck nistete hinter seinen Augen. Dann wagte er es, sich zu bewegen und einen Blick aus seinem Versteck zu werfen. Der Korridor war gänzlich leer, bis auf Garm, der sich ihm geheimnistuerisch nährte. „Wann ist Samantha aus dem Krankenflügel raus?", wollte er wissen.

„Gerade eben. Sie ist in Richtung Treppenhaus unterwegs, genau wie du gesagt hast."

Garm kam vor ihm zum Stehen, griff Ulysses unsanft am Arm und zog ihn ganz aus seinem Versteck hervor. „Dann sieh zu, dass du hinterherkommst! Sobald du siehst, dass sie Samantha gestellt haben, kehrst du um und rennst zu Madam Pomfrey."

Unwillkürlich nickte Ulysses und beeilte sich - noch immer mit seinem schlechten Gewissen kämpfend - der Toilettenmafia zu folgen. Er passierte die offene Tür des Krankenflügels, wo er Madam Pomfrey dabei entdeckte, wie sie einige Betten mittels Zauberkraft frisch bezog, und spurtete dann weiter in Richtung der Treppenhäuser. Doch er war keine fünfzig Meter weit gekommen, da drangen ihm schon die aufgebrachten Stimmen mehrerer Jugendlicher entgegen. Als er schließlich um die Ecke bog, sah er Samantha Samson, die von der Toilettenmafia in eine Nische gedrängt worden war. Samantha redete flehendlich auf die drei Jungen ein und Ulysses verspürte elendig viel Mitleid mit ihr, als er beobachtete, wie Prester ihr mit einer schnellen Handbewegung die Mütze vom Kopf riss. Samanthas Tarnung war aufgeflogen und die drei Slytherin schütteten sich beim Anblick der glatzköpfigen Mitschülerin vor Lachen aus.

Mehr musste Ulysses nicht sehen. Sofort machte er kehrt, raste zurück zu dem Krankenflügel und seine Absicht, Erebus, Veikko und Prester bei ihr zu verpfeifen, war durchaus ernst gemeint. Er rannte so schnell wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, denn jede gewonnene Sekunde dürfte Samantha zugute kommen!

Schlitternd kam er vor der Flügeltür zum Stehen, ehe er atemlos rief: „Madam Pomfrey! Bitte - kommen Sie schnell! Samantha wird gerade von drei Slytherins aufgerieben!"

Im ersten Moment stand ein verwirrter Ausdruck in den Augen der Frau geschrieben, doch dann reagierte sie beeindruckend schnell. Ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert schloss sie sofort mit Ulysses auf. Sie wirkte alarmiert. „Wo?", wollte sie wissen.

„Gleich dort! Hinter der Ecke!" Ulysses deutete auf das Ende des Korridors. „Folgen Sie mir!"

Und so stürmten sie beide den Korridor hinab, Madam Pomfrey wuchsteufelswild und verbissen und Ulysses mit niederträchtigen Plänen im Hinterkopf. So spielte er gekonnt den Atemlosen, ließ sich schnell zurückfallen und nachdem er zugesehen hatte, wie Madam Pomfrey um die Ecke geschossen war, machte er kehrt. Dabei entdeckte er Garm, der aus seinem Versteck geschlichen kam und augenblicklich in den nun leeren Krankenflügel verschwand.

Ulysses trabte zu ihm, verpasste es jedoch nicht, sich immer wieder gehetzt umzusehen, aus Angst, Madam Pomfrey könnte schneller als erwartet zurückkehren. Im Krankenflügel angekommen, war Garm gerade damit beschäftigt, aus den Bannzaubern des Arzneimittelschrankes schlau zu werden.

„Halt an der Tür Wache!", rief er Ulysses gehetzt über die Schulter zu. „Wenn sie auftaucht, müssen wir uns hier irgendwo verstecken!" Schnell wandte er sich wieder dem Schrank zu und ließ den Zauberstab an dem Holz entlang wandern, als suche er etwas. „Mist, ich wusste doch, dass es knifflig werden würde!", fluchte er.

„Was ist, wenn du nicht damit klarkommen-"

„Hey!", unterbrach Garm ihn gereizt. „Ich kenne genügend Öffnungszauber, klar? Einer davon wird schon funktionieren!" Und wie zur Bestätigung murmelte er leise einige dieser Zauber vor sich hin, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab - doch nichts geschah!

„Ich glaube, der Schrank ist viel zu gut gesichert!", gab Ulysses nach einer Weile zu bedenken. „Immerhin sind da viele -"

„Ich weiß!", fauchte Garm fiebrig und starrte wütend zu ihm hinüber. „Ich bin nicht bescheuert, weißt du? Und jetzt mach gefälligst was man dir sagt und halte Wache!"

Tatsächlich hatte Ulysses es bisher versäumt, allzu oft einen Blick aus dem Krankenflügel zu werfen. Und jetzt, als das Echo von Garms aufgebrachter Stimme verpufft war, wurde sich Ulysses plötzlich siedendheiß bewusst, dass er Schritte hörte.

Und Stimmen.

Draußen, auf den Korridor und sehr, sehr nah.

Es waren die Stimmen von Madam Pomfrey - und Babette Burgunder!

Ulysses erstarrte, blankes Entsetzen fuhr ihm durch seine Glieder und lähmte ihn. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er erkennen, dass auch Garm vom Schrank abgelassen und zur Salzsäule erstarrt war.

Die Stimmen kamen näher.

„ - man hätte schon längst auf mich hören und aus Hogwarts ein reines Mädcheninternat machen sollen!", kam es soeben wutentbrannt von Burgunder. Ihre Stimme klang furchtbar nah, Ulysses glaubte ihren Atem spüren zu können. Gleich, jeden Moment würde sie an der Tür auftauchen!

Draußen, im Korridor schniefte jemand - Ulysses konnte es laut und deutlich vernehmen! Es war, als ob die weinende Samantha Samson neben ihm stehen würde!

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Ms. Samson. Niemand wird sie nun mehr schlagen! Der Hausmeister hat diese drei Rowdys zum Schuldirektor gebracht", sprach Madam Pomfrey beruhigend auf das Mädchen ein.

In diesem Moment tauchte Garm neben Ulysses auf, drückte ihm die Hand auf den Mund - gut so, denn ansonsten hätte Ulysses vor Schreck geschrieen! - und zog ihn mit sich. Ulysses wurde zu Boden gedrückt, wo er - nun von seiner Schockstarre befreit - sogleich unter eines der leeren Krankenbetten kroch. Garm tat es ihm gleich.

Keine Sekunde zu spät. Denn im nächsten Moment, ein Wimpernschlag nur, traten die beiden Frauen zusammen mit Samantha durch die Tür, Ulysses sah die vielen Beine direkt an sich vorbeilaufen, während er unter dem Laken hindurch spähte. Dann quietschte sein Bett, als Samantha sich auf die Matratze setzte. Ihre Füße berührten noch den Fußboden und zuckten nervös in einem unbekannten Takt. Leise hörte er das Mädchen über sich schluchzen.

„Was sollte das bloß?", wollte sie von den beiden Frauen wissen. „Warum haben sie gerade mich angegriffen?"

„So sind Jungs nun mal!", giftete Madam Burgunder, ehe sie sich auf einem der Betten - auf Garms Bett! - niederließ. Das Gestell protestierte lärmend bei dem Gewicht der Professorin und Garm musste sich schnell unter der nach unten sackenden Matratze wegducken.

„Nein, nicht alle Jungen dieses Alters sind so", setzte Madam Pomfrey den scharfen Worten Burgunders entgegen. „Nur für diese drei Jungen ist das Verhalten leider typisch. Es sind Unruhestifter. Aber genug davon. Oh, Ms. Samson, ich wünschte, das Unglück würde aufhören, Sie zu verfolgen."

„Ich auch!", weinte Samantha bitterlich.

„Warten Sie, ich hole Ihnen ein paar Mittel um die Nerven zu beruhigen - und gegen Blaue Flecke, natürlich!" Und so eilte Madam Pomfrey schnell zu dem Arzneischrank. Garm, der flach auf dem Boden lag, dürfte in diesem Moment sein Glück kaum fassen können, dachte sich Ulysses. Denn ihre Verstecke boten allerbeste Sicht auf den großen Blumenkübel neben dem Schrank, auf den Madam Pomfrey zuhielt, mit der Hand etwas Erde wegfegte und daraus einen kleinen Schlüssel hervorzog!

Wie simpel!

Nachdem sie zwei Tiegel für Samantha aus dem Schrank gesucht hatte, verschloss sie ihn sorgfältig und ließ den Schlüssel erneut in dem Blumenkübel fallen. Ulysses und Garm tauschten einen viel sagenden Blick untereinander aus.

Es dauerte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, ehe Samantha versorgt war und Pomfrey sie mit viel gutem Zureden entließ. Burgunder folgte dem Mädchen - wohl aus Angst, erneutes Unheil könnte über die arme Samantha hinein brechen, sobald sie über die Schwelle trat und die Station verließ.

Bei Madam Pomfrey hingegen nahm das Warten mehr Zeit in Anspruch. Es war bereits Dunkel geworden und Ulysses taten vom langen Liegen auf dem harten Boden sämtliche Knochen weh, ehe sich die Krankenschwester in Richtung Große Halle aufmachte, um dort zu Abend zu essen. Einige Minuten nachdem sie gegangen war, wagten sich Ulysses und Garm vorsichtig aus ihren unbequemen Verstecken. Garm streckte erleichtert seinen Körper durch. „Bei Slytherin, verdammt noch mal", nörgelte er gedehnt. „Was für ein Stress." Und dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stolperte er mit steifen Gliedern auf den Kübel zu.

„Deine Kumpanen wurden zum Direktor geschickt", merkte Ulysses nachdenklich an, während er Garm bei der Suche nach dem kleinen Schlüssel beobachtete. „Wird man sie von der Schule schmeißen?"

„Unsinn. Slytherin kriegt bloß eine Milliarde Minuspunkte, das ist alles", vermutete Garm mit ausgesuchtem Desinteresse. „Sicherlich gibt's zusätzlich noch ein paar hässliche Strafarbeiten. Aber mehr auch nicht. Wir achten darauf, dass keiner von uns ernsthaft in Probleme gerät, weißt du? Ein paar Tritte hier, ein paar Schläge da - aber all das in Maßen!"

„Samantha schien es nicht besonders gut zu gehen…"

Garm winkte ab. „Die ist theatralisch, das ist alles." Inzwischen hatte er den Schlüssel gefunden und sprang voller Vorfreude auf. Schnell hatte er die Tür aufgeschlossen, wobei er von keinem weiteren Abwehrzauber behelligt wurde, und suchte schnell die einzelnen Regale nach dem benötigten Trank ab. _Monsieur Mannequins Machenschaft für mähnige Männer_ befand sich in einer der hinteren Ecken des Schrankes. Wahrscheinlich, weil der Trank so unnötig war, dachte Ulysses sich.

„Ob der Diebstahl irgendwann auffällt?", wollte Ulysses mit banger Angst wissen. „Es ist immerhin schon die zweite Phiole…"

„Vielleicht." Garm zuckte unbekümmert mit den kräftigen Schultern. „Aber selbst wenn: Wer würde uns verdächtigen?"

Zwar sprach er seine Bedenken nicht aus, aber Ulysses war der Meinung, dass vor allem Imperia Malfoy eine gelungene Verdächtige abgab, denn sicherlich wusste die halbe Schule von ihrer Antipathie gegenüber Samantha. Und er kannte Imperia inzwischen gut genug um zu ahnen, dass sie keine Sekunde zögern würde, um ihn und Garm mit sich ins Verderben zu reißen, sobald man ihr auf die Schliche kam.

Nachdem Garm den Schrank verschlossen und den Schlüssel an seinem angestammten Platz und unter einer Schicht Blumenerde versteckt hatte, verließen sie den Krankenflügel. Kein Mensch war auf dem Korridor zu sehen, nur in der Ferne hörte man schwach die Stimmen anderer Schüler. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht übergab Garm Ulysses die gestohlene Phiole. Ulysses ließ sie wortlos in der Brusttasche seines Umhanges verschwinden.

Als sich die Wege der beiden Schüler am Ende des Korridors schlussendlich trennten, konnte Ulysses dem Älteren keinen Vorwurf machen. Garm McKinstry war ein übler Zeitgenosse, egal wie man es drehte und wendete - wer konnte ihn schon dafür verurteilen, dass er furchtbare Dinge tat?

Ulysses hingegen litt an Selbsthass. War er nicht eigentlich ein guter Junge? Warum spielte er dieses abgekartete Spiel mit, warum hatte er Samantha Samson heute nicht vor dem Unheil bewahrt, für das er mitverantwortlich gewesen war? Er hätte Imperias Spiel auffliegen lassen müssen, heute hatte er alle Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt.

Weshalb hatte er es also nicht getan?

Nun, Ulysses musste sich bitter eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte. Angst vor Schlägen, Angst vor Bestrafung, Angst vor der Schmach. Oder einfach die Angst davor, einen anderen Menschen zu retten und sich dabei selbst in Gefahr, in die Schusslinie, zu bringen?

Seine Feigheit widerte ihn an.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Ulysses wanderte eine Weile alleine durch das Schloss, doch bei all den leeren Korridoren und den oftmals desinteressiert dreinblickenden Gemälden, ließ sich keine Zerstreuung finden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass das Abendessen in der Großen Halle bereits vor einer Viertel Stunde begonnen hatte. Sicherlich wären die Professoren alles andere als begeistert, würde er derart verspätet die Türen der Halle aufstoßen und einfach hineinplatzen, doch andererseits verspürte Ulysses auch grässlichen Hunger.

Vielleicht, so hoffte er, würde die Stimmung der Professoren etwas durch die Weihnachtszeit gemildert sein? Wer von ihnen würde einem hungrigen Erstklässler schon Punktabzug erteilen, der ein wenig verspätet zum Abendessen eintraf?

Also machte Ulysses kurzerhand kehrt in Richtung Große Halle, in der Hoffnung, auf Anhieb den richtigen Weg unter all den unzähligen Korridoren zu finden. Als er bereits den zweiten Stock erreicht hatte und sich zielstrebig der Treppe abwärts nährte, erlitt er eine kurze, aber heftige Sinnestäuschung. Hatte er dort, etwa auf Höhe des Gemäldes von Bethel, dem Griesgrämigen, nicht soeben den Schatten eines großen Tieres gesehen? Ulysses blieb stehen, sich unklar darüber, ob ihm seine Augen nun einen Streich gespielt hatten oder nicht. Das Tier, ein Hund oder Wolf mit hellem Fell, hatte ihn nur für eine Sekunde aus dem Halbdunkel heraus betrachtet und seine Augen hatten in dem verbleibenden Mondlicht, das sich durch die Fenster ergoss, gefunkelt wie die Augen einer Katze. Doch nun war das Wesen verschwunden.

Ulysses runzelte die Stirn und seine nachtschwachen Augen musterten den Korridor, der still und verlassen vor ihm lag und das Tier förmlich verschluckt zu haben schien. Aber er zwang sich, trotz der unheimlichen Dunkelheit, die um ihn herum herrschte, tapfer einige Schritte voran zu gehen. An der Stelle, an der er das Tier gesichtet hatte, fand er keinen Hinweis auf dessen Verbleib, und als er vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke schielte, war auch der folgende Korridor leer und einsam und ganz und gar unbevölkert von seltsamen Hunden.

Ob er einen Geist gesehen hatte?

Ulysses beschloss, dem Ereignis nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Hogwarts war schließlich von Geistern geradezu überfüllt und die meisten von ihnen waren friedliche Gesellen, bei denen es sich nicht lohnte, sie zu fürchten.

Nein, wirklich böse Geister gab es in diesem Schloss bestimmt nicht! Also gab es auch für Ulysses keinen Grund, die leeren Korridore mitsamt ihrer plötzlichen Geistererscheinungen zu fürchten.

Er hatte die Begegnung bereits fast vergessen, als Ulysses die Treppe hinab zur Vorhalle schritt und dort mit einem Mal eine Stimme zu hören glaubte, die ihm furchtbar vertraut war. Verwundert hob er seinen Kopf und wäre vor Schreck nahezu gestolpert, als er die drei Gestalten erkannte, die mit vom Schnee weiß gepuderter Kleidung soeben durch das Portal geschritten waren. Eisiger Wind zischte durch die geöffnete Tür und belegte Ulysses` Haut sogleich mit einem furchtbaren Frösteln, doch weder seine Gänsehaut noch sein Zittern interessierte ihn in diesem Moment noch.

Dort, flankiert von dem missmutig dreinblickenden Hausmeister, der ihnen die Eingangstür offenbar geöffnet hatte, standen Bethesda und Forrester Rathburn und - weit mehr überraschend - Emilia Eliassen.

„Mum! Dad!", rief Ulysses und eilte beschwingt die Treppe hinab. Die Gestalten wandten sich behäbig - ihre dick gefütterten Wintermäntel ließen nicht viel Bewegungsfreiheit zu - nach ihm um. Bethesdas Gesicht hellte sich auf, als Ulysses ihr um den Hals fiel.

„Oh, Ulysses! Was für eine Überraschung! Wir dachten, du wärst in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen!"

Ulysses war so erleichtert seine Eltern wieder zu sehen, dass es ihm schwer fiel, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen. Am liebsten hätte er sich tausendfach bei ihnen entschuldigt, da er ihnen geschrieben hatte, er würde die Weihnachtsferien lieber in Hogwarts als bei ihnen zu Hause verbringen. Was natürlich gelogen gewesen war, denn einzig die Aufgabe, mit der Imperia Malfoy ihn betraut hatte, hatte ihn davon abgehalten, das Schloss zu verlassen.

Forrester zog seinen Sohn zu sich und klopfte ihm zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter. „Gut siehst du aus, mein Junge", lobte er voller Stolz. „Und wie ich sehe, steht dir das Ravenclaw-Emblem ganz ausgezeichnet."

Entzückt klatschte Bethesda daraufhin in die Hände. „Ja, das stimmt! Die Farben passen wunderbar zu seinen hübschen Augen, nicht wahr?"

Unschlüssig was er darauf antworten sollte, ließ Ulysses seinen Blick von einem zum anderen hin- und herwandern. Was seine Eltern wohl hierher nach Hogwarts verschlagen hatte? Sicherlich hatten sie nicht vor, ihm eine weitere Ladung Weihnachtsgeschenke zu überreichen, denn davon hatte Ulysses bereits einen ganzen Haufen voll. Und während er sich seine Gedanken über das Erscheinen seiner Eltern machte, fiel ihm die Lösung des Rätsels erst nach mehreren Sekunden siedendheiß ein: Emilia!

Ruckartig schoss sein Blick auf das Mädchen im Hintergrund, die blass und mit verhärteter Miene dastand - ohne ihren Bruder an ihrer Seite!

Mit dem seltsamen Gefühl in der Brust, dass etwas entscheidendes vorgefallen sein musste, wandte sich Ulysses an das Mädchen. „Du bist irgendwie früher wieder zurück als ich erwartet habe."

Emilia straffte sich kaum merklich. „Zuhause ist nichts spannendes passiert."

„Und wo ist Elicius?"

Emilia biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während Ulysses` Eltern zeitgleich den Blick senkten. Etwas Unausgesprochenes lastete schwer in der umgebenden Luft..

„Ist er etwa krank oder verletzt?", erschrak Ulysses sogleich.

„Nein, Schätzchen", antwortete Bethesda ihm mit milder Stimme. „Elicius hat sich dafür entschieden, fortan in Fuglefjell zur Schule zu gehen."

„Nein!", entfuhr es Ulysses. Ruckartig wandte er seinen Kopf und starrte erneut zu Emilia hinüber, deren dunkle Augen nun ähnlich verdächtig schimmerten, wie seine Augen nur Minuten zuvor. Dennoch zwang sie sich irgendwie zu einem schmalen, wenn auch sehr geknicktem Lächeln. „Naja", murmelte Emilia, „ich hab`s ja kommen sehen."

Das hatte sie wirklich. Nun, zumindest hatte sie Elicius bezüglich eines eventuellen Schulwechsels schon seit längerem in Verdacht gehabt. Und Ulysses wusste daher auch, wie sehr Elicius` Entscheidung sie schmerzen musste. Obwohl die beiden Geschwister alles andere als Pech und Schwefel gewesen waren, hatten sie sich doch um eine Art gemeinsamen Schwerpunkt gedreht. Auch wenn dieser Schwerpunkt eine in Scherben gebrochene Familienwelt gewesen war.

Nachdem alle eine Weile im Angesicht dieses sensiblen Themas geschwiegen hatten, konsultierte Forrester schließlich seine Armbanduhr. Er seufzte. „Ach, ich wünschte, wir könnten noch ein wenig mehr Zeit hier verbringen, mein Sohn. Aber ich muss zurück in den Stall, die Abendfütterung ruft."

„Das verstehe ich, Dad", beteuerte Ulysses. Dennoch war er geknickt.

Bethesda schien sich dessen wohlbewusst. „Ich habe eine Idee", verkündigte sie sogleich. „Warum kommst du morgen nicht zu Besuch und wir frühstücken gemeinsam. Emilia, du bist natürlich auch herzlich eingeladen."

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, Mum. Dürfen wir das Schulgelände einfach so verlassen?"

„Wir holen euch mit der Kutsche ab. Und wir werden Professor Dumbledore selbstverständlich darüber unterrichten. Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr gerne noch weitere Freunde einladen."

Natürlich hätte Ulysses nichts lieber getan als das Sonntagsfrühstück in Hogsmeade zu verbringen - dafür war er sogar bereit, Samantha Samsons allmorgendliche Negativ-Haarkur ausfallen zu lassen.

Unerwartete Unterstützung erhielt er außerdem von Emilia, von der er eigentlich geglaubt hatte, Elicius` Schulwechsel würde sie in eine ausgemachte Depression stürzen. „Also ich bin auf jeden Fall mit dabei!", rief sie und ihr Gesicht hellte sich dabei schlagartig auf.

„Gut, dann holen wir euch um acht Uhr mit der Kutsche ab", zwitscherte Bethesda zufrieden. „Seid pünktlich."

Glücklich darüber, seine Eltern so bald wieder zu sehen, fiel Ulysses der Abschied nicht schwer. Er winkte Bethesda und Forrester munter hinterher, als sie in Richtung Hogsmeade aufbrachen und dabei gegen den heftigen Wintersturm ankämpfen mussten. In der nahen Dunkelheit, die sich über die Umgebung gelegt hatte, erkannte Ulysses noch die Umrisse ihres Zweispanners am Wegesrand.

Erst als er Hausmeister das Portal schloss und für die Nacht verriegelte, wandten sich Ulysses und Emilia ab.

„Ich muss mit dir reden!", zischte Emilia sogleich, nachdem der Hausmeister sich in die Große Halle verzogen hatte, aus der noch immer verhaltendes Geschirrgeklimper drang.

„Das mit Elicius tut mir echt furchtbar -", setzte Ulysses an, doch er unterbrach sich, als Emilia über seine Worte heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Darum geht es nicht", sagte sie scharf, während sie sich auf die nahen Treppenstufen setzte. Ulysses tat es ihr gleich, abwartend, zögerlich und dennoch sehr gespannt auf die nun folgenden Worte.

„Es geht um den Wald", teilte Emilia ihm mit. „Ich glaube, dass der Bannkreis versagt hat. Der Spuk ist … nicht beendet."

Ulysses spürte, dass es ihm bei diesen Worten eiskalt den Rücken hinab lief. Es war nicht die Zugluft, das durch eines der geöffneten Fenster geschnellt war, auch nicht die übliche Kälte, die in den Korridoren Hogwarts herrschte. Es war einzig und alleine der Gedanke an die Wälder, der Gedanke an die Geschehnisse, deren Zeuge er vor kurzem gewesen war.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir die Sache hinter uns hätten", gestand er ihr mit schwacher Stimme, während er seine zitternden Knie anfixierte.

„Ich auch!" Emilia seufzte.

„Aber der Bannkreis … warum sollte er nicht funktionieren? Ich meine, wir haben den Schädel doch zurückgebracht. Wenn an der Knochenhexerei wirklich etwas dran ist, wenn sie wirklich funktioniert …" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet. Bereits das Wort „Knochenhexerei" hatte in ihm einen solchen Terror ausgelöst, dass er sich über weitere Dinge nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen wollte.

Die Beine weit von sich streckend, flüsterte Emilia. „Als ich eben mit deinen Eltern in der Kutsche gefahren bin, habe ich lange aus dem Fenster geschaut. Ich wollte wissen, ob ich in den Wäldern irgendetwas sehen würde, oder ob sich etwas verändert hatte. Natürlich war es Dunkel und ich habe nicht viel erkennen können, aber …"

„Aber was?"

Emilia hob den Kopf und musterte Ulysses mit schwerer Miene. „Du erinnerst dich noch an dieses seltsame Licht, von dem ich dir erzählt habe?"

Natürlich erinnerte sich Ulysses noch. Er hatte dieses Licht zwar nie mit eigenen Augen zu Gesicht bekommen, doch es schien ein ähnlich merkwürdiges Phänomen wie der mächtige Wind zu sein, der durch den Wald strich wie ein lebendes Tier.

„Hast du es von der Kutsche aus gesehen? Dieses Licht, meine ich?", wollte er wissen und konnte dabei die Aufregung in seiner Stimme unmöglich zurückhalten.

Emilia nickte. „Es war weit weg, aber deutlich zu sehen. Es ist … umhergewandert. Zwischen den Bäumen."

„Könnte es nicht auch ein Zauberstab gewesen sein, Emilia?"

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ein Zauberstab produziert eher ein kleines Licht, oder? Das Licht im Wald aber hat den gesamten Horizont ausgefüllt. Und es hatte kein Zentrum. Es war eher … wie eine Art Welle, die hin- und hergeschwappt ist."

„Haben meine Eltern es auch gesehen?"

„Bestimmt nicht. Ich habe auch nichts gesagt. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler. Ich meine, vielleicht hätten sie gewusst, was dieses Licht zu bedeuten hat?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete er ehrlich. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie es gewusst hätten. Ich meine, ich lebe auch schon mein ganzes Leben in Hogsmeade. Ich kann die Wälder von meinem Zimmerfenster sogar _sehen_. Trotzdem habe ich nie … naja, ich habe nie ein Licht oder so etwas gesehen."

Emilia nickte ernst. „Ich glaube auch, dass dieses Licht irgendwas Besonderes ist. Genau wie der Wind. Oder diese Stimmen. Irgendwas geht da in den Wäldern vor sich, Ulysses. Und dieser verdammte Bannkreis hat versagt!"

Dieses konnte sich Ulysses jedoch beim Besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Zwar konnte er nicht recht behaupten, der Knochenhexerei voll und ganz zu vertrauen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Schädelring im Wald bisher seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte. Wenn dem nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte es in dem Wald schon seit Äonen furchtbar spuken müssen.

„Ich habe einen Verdacht, was geschehen sein könnte", teilte Emilia ihm nach einer Zeit mit. Ihre Stimme klang finster. „Denn ich persönlich glaube, dass unser Schädel geklaut wurde. Schlimmer noch. Ich glaube, dass alle Schädel geklaut worden sind." Und dann erzählte sie dem fassungslosen Ulysses kurzerhand von ihrer geschäftlichen Unterredung mit Professor Jarovit und Serge Semerov, dem raubeinigen Werwolfjäger.

„Wahrscheinlich haben die beiden geahnt, dass wir den Schädel wieder in den Wald zurückgebracht haben. Und da sie ungefähr wussten, wo sie danach suchen müssten - nämlich irgendwo in der Nähe unserer Exkursions-Route! - sind sie bestimmt während der Winterferien aufgebrochen und haben die Schädel eingesammelt. Wahrscheinlich haben sie die Schädel auch schon längst irgendwo verkauft!", schloss Emilia, barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und stieß einen heftigen Knurrlaut aus. „Diese Mistkerle!", fluchte sie.

„Aber was sollen wir denn jetzt dagegen tun?", wollte Ulysses wissen. „Wir können nichts beweisen!"

„Noch nicht!" Emilia wandte den Kopf und starrte ihn mit einem energischen Funkeln in ihren Augen an. „Wir müssen zurück in den Wald und uns vergewissern ob die Schädel noch da sind!"

Für Ulysses klangen diese Worte wie eine Aufforderung zum Todessprung. Er hatte den Eindruck, vor einer Klippe zu stehen, deren Steine sich unter seinen zitternden Füßen bereits zu bröckeln begannen.

„Du bist verrückt", murmelte er, nachdem er ihrem auffordernden Blick sekundenlang mit großem Entsetzen standgehalten hatte. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie gefährlich das sein kann? Mit verfluchten Orten treibt man keine Späßchen, das geht fast immer ins Auge!"

„Du bist ein Feigling", schnarrte Emilia kühl. „Bisher ist nie etwas wirklich gefährliches in den Wäldern passiert."

Ulysses lachte auf und selbst in seinen Ohren klang dieses Lachen entsetzlich irre. „Wie bitte? Du erzählst mir was von Stimmen und geisterhaften Lichtern! Wir wurden von einem komischen, vernarbten Mann verfolgt! Der halbe Wald war vereist und dieser verdammte Wind hat uns quasi mit allen Mitteln bekämpft - dich hat er sogar zu Boden gerissen und danach war dein Handgelenk kaputt! Was noch? Ach ja: Schädelknochen, die überall verstreut liegen, Geschichten über pferdegroße Monster, die euch durch den Wald gejagt haben, blablabla - hallo? Also, für mich klingt das ganze schon ziemlich dramatisch!"

„Ja, aber bisher wurde noch niemand von uns _gefressen_, oder?", murrte Emilia unbekümmert. „Und ich bin der Meinung dass all diese Dinge zwar recht dramatisch waren, aber mehr auch nicht. Der Wald hat uns allen mehrmals einen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass er uns töten will."

Relativ ungerührt von ihren Worten zog Ulysses lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und was ist, wenn all diese Dinge doch Auswirkungen eines dieser Schattenwesen ist?"

„Aber wir wissen doch gar nicht, was Schattenwesen überhaupt sind, Ulysses! Professor Jarovit hat gesagt, es sei bloß der Überbegriff für alle möglichen Phänomene, auf die man sich keinen Reim machen kann."

„Seit wann glaubst du denn Professor Jarovit?", schwärzte Ulysses sie an.

Ertappt senkte Emilia den Blick.

Ulysses fuhr fort: „Warum müssen wir unbedingt die Helden spielen und alleine in die Wälder gehen? Warum sagen wir nicht einem anderen Professor Bescheid?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass man das Problem nicht ernst nehmen wird. Knochenhexerei ist verpönt, vergessen? Es gibt vielleicht kaum einen modernen, aufgeklärten Magier, der noch daran glaubt. Wahrscheinlich wird man das Ganze als Humbug bezeichnen."

Das war tatsächlich im Bereich des Möglichen. Knochenhexerei besaß einfach kein hohes Ansehen, im Gegenteil. Hier bewegten sie sich in irgendeiner Grauzone zwischen Magie und Aberglaube. Dennoch hätte es Ulysses besser gefunden, sie hätten einen anderen Professor als Jarovit zu Rate gezogen.

„Ulysses", begann Emilia wieder und diesmal klang ihre Stimme ruhiger. „Ich bitte dich bloß mitzukommen. Und ich schwöre dir, dass wir sofort umdrehen, falls wieder irgendetwas passieren sollte, okay? Sobald wir irgendwas sehen oder hören, nehmen wir die Beine in die Hand und rennen davon. Einverstanden?"

Ulysses rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich Rennen hasse."

„Oh, komm schon! So unsportlich bist du nun auch wieder nicht."

Begeisternd war Ulysses nach wie vor nicht. „Trotzdem sind wir nur zu zweit, Emilia. Das letzte Mal waren wir erheblich mehr."

Die Worte versetzten das Mädchen zum ersten Mal ins Grübeln. „Du hast Recht, das ist nicht gut. Wir bräuchten Verstärkung."

„Die meisten sind aber gleich am Anfang der Ferien zu ihren Eltern gefahren", erinnerte Ulysses sie und hob die Hand, um ihre fehlenden Freunde einmal abzuzählen. „Die Cox-Schwestern sind zwar da, aber ich finde nicht, das wir sie noch einmal in Gefahr bringen sollten. Sie sind letztens fast vor Angst gestorben und mit dem Zauberstab umgehen können sie auch nicht. Und Victoria Knight ist während der ganzen Ferien im Urlaub. Elicius können wir auch nicht fragen, der ist nicht mehr da. Wir hätten Humphrey einweihen können, aber der ist nicht da. Ähm … bleiben also noch zwei Personen übrig, nämlich William Barkley und Finn Finney."

„Prima. Unsere beiden besten Zauberer sind also noch in Hogwarts?"

„Sieht so aus."

„Na also, hätte schlechter laufen können, oder?"

Ulysses antwortete nicht darauf, stellte sich allerdings vor, wie er zusammen mit den unfähigen Cox-Schwestern durch den Wald gewandert wäre. Diese beiden Mädchen hätten wohl mehr Probleme verursacht als sie gelöst hätten - trotz Rubetas heldenhafter Aktion beim letzten Mal.

Also beschlossen er und Emilia auf den Treppenstufen sitzen zu bleiben und auf das Ende des Abendessens zu warten. Sobald sich die großen Flügeltüren der großen Halle öffnen würden, würden sie aufspringen und versuchen, die beiden Jungen abzufangen und für sich zu gewinnen. Ulysses hoffte irgendwie, dass ihnen diese Überzeugungsarbeit nicht gelingen würde. Dann hätte er nämlich eine großartige Entschuldigung dafür, sich ebenfalls vor einem weiteren Ausflug in den Wald zu drücken.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	34. Der Kontrollgang

**34. Der Kontrollgang**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Wechselte mitten im Schuljahr nach Fuglefjell, einem Internat in seinem Heimatland Norwegen. _

Emilia Eliassen: _Dreizehnjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere, wie zum Beispiel die Kröte Mona oder die Spinne Vanessa. Rubeta Cox ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin. _

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung:**

_Nachdem es Emilia und ihren Freunden gelang, den mysteriösen Schädel zurück in den Wald zu bringen und mit ihm den Bannkreis zu schließen, hoffen sie, dass die unheimlichen Vorfälle von da an für immer ausbleiben. Bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts bemerkt Emilia jedoch, dass das ferne Leuchten im Herzen des Waldes erneut zurückgekehrt ist, vielleicht sogar noch näher gekommen ist. Damit scheint klar, dass der Bannkreis erneut durchbrochen sein muss oder möglicherweise nie wirklich funktionierte. Sie überzeugt Ulysses, William und Finn davon, am nächsten Tag, nachdem sie der freundlichen Einladung von Ulysses` Eltern nachgegangen sind, auf dem Rückweg von Hogsmeade einen Kontrollgang in den Wald zu unternehmen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dezember 1961_

Am nächsten Morgen mühten sich gleich vier Kinder durch den kniehohen Schnee, um die wartende Kutsche am Wegesrand zu erreichen. Über Nacht hatte es pausenlos geschneit und der unnachgiebige Winter bescherte ihnen auch jetzt noch eisige Böen, die ihnen den Schnee ins Gesicht trieb. Ulysses zog die Kapuze tiefer über seine Stirn und freute sich auf die Ankunft in seinem kaminwarmen Elternhaus.

Bethesda klatschte freudig in die Hände, als sie die Kinder kommen sah. Sie saß in der offenen Kutsche und ihre Nase hatte vor Kälte eine glühweinartige Farbe angenommen. „Guten Morgen, ihr Lieben!", rief sie. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr noch zwei Freunde mitgebracht? Oh, wenn das nicht der liebe Finn und unser William sind?"

Forrester Rathburn saß auf dem Kutschbock, die Zügel der beiden Kaltblüter in den Händen, deren breite Rücken bereits mit puderigem, weißen Schnee bedeckt waren.

Finn, William und Emilia grüßten die Erwachsenen freundlich und beeilten sich dann, auf die Kutsche zu steigen. Ulysses folgte ihnen und nahm neben seiner Mutter Platz.

Kurz tauschten die vier Kinder untereinander einen verschwörerischen Blick aus und sie alle nutzten die Gelegenheit, den nahen Wald sehr genau zu beobachten, während die Kutsche holprig an dessen Flanke vorbeizog. Die Wipfel der Bäume waren schneebedeckt und die Äste bogen sich unter der ungewohnten Last. Die Stämme waren nackt, grau und standen so dicht beisammen wie eine Linie feindlicher Soldaten. Zwischen ihnen lag die Dunkelheit, so unerbittlich schwarz, dass der Kontrast zu dem hellen Schnee wie gemalt wirkte. Und doch: Das wovor sich Ulysses am meisten gefürchtet hatte, der Anblick des geisterhaften Leuchtens nämlich, blieb unentdeckt. Vielleicht hatte es sich wieder tief in das Herz des Waldes zurückgezogen. Oder Emilia hatte sich die Erscheinung am gestrigen Abend bloß eingebildet.

Letzteres hoffte er inständig.

Die Fahrt nach Hogsmeade war vergnüglich. Bethesda und Finn verbreiteten gute Laune und es wurde viel gelacht. Selbst Ulysses kam das Lachen leicht über die Lippen. Trotz der Mission, der sie sich heute stellen würden, fühlte er sich ungewöhnlich beschwingt. Zwar befand er sich in Sichtweite des Waldes, doch die schöne Eis- und Schneewelt um sie herum und die Vorfreude auf sein Elternhaus waren Grund genug, die Schrecken, die ihm heute vielleicht buchstäblich das Genick brechen könnten, von seinen Gedanken fernzuhalten. Desweiteren fühlte er sich mit Finn und William an seiner Seite bedeutend sicherer. Wie Emilia gesagt hatte, waren beide Jungen überdurchschnittlich gute Magier und zudem so unverschämt mutig, dass sie der Mission, die Emilia ihnen gestern Abend vorgeschlagen hatte, ohne nachzudenken zugestimmt hatten. Sie hatten abgemacht, zu viert nach Hogsmeade aufzubrechen und den Vormittag bei Ulysses` Eltern zu verbringen, ehe sie zu Fuß den Rückweg nach Hogwarts antreten würden - mit einem kleinen Umweg durch den nahen Wald selbstverständlich. Und als wäre all das nicht schon genug der Taten, hatte William sich am Vortag zudem bereit erklärt, die kleine Bibliothek seiner Mutter einmal nach nützlicher Literatur zu durchsuchen.

„Sie hat einen ganzen Haufen Bücher über so ein Zeug", hatte er mit seiner üblichen, schleppenden Stimme erklärt. „Sie interessiert sich immer für magische Dinge, die sonst niemand so recht glauben will. Ich wette, ich finde da auch irgendein verstaubtes Buch über Schattenwesen oder so."

Das wäre in der Tat sehr hilfreich. Schließlich konnte noch immer keines der Kinder etwas mit dieser Bezeichnung anfangen. Natürlich, Ulysses konnte sich viele schreckliche Dinge ausmalen, die den Namen „Schattenwesen" gerecht geworden wären, doch es dürstete ihn danach, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Vielleicht war ein Schattenwesen gar nicht so schlimm, wie er es sich vorstellte?

Der Zweigespann holperte sich seines Weges und bald passierten sie auch die ersten Häuser Hogsmeades, aus denen Kaminrauch paffte und viele Kerzen die Fensterbänke erhellten. Als sie den kleinen, einsamen Laden von Mrs. Barkley, Williams Mutter, erreichten, bat William darum, kurz aussteigen zu dürfen.

„Ich muss einen Aufsatz über die Wahrsagerei der Antike halten, Mrs. Rathburn", verkündigte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Meine Mutter hat ein paar Bücher zu dem Thema in ihrem Laden. Ich würde sie mir gerne für ein paar Tage ausleihen."

„Aber natürlich, wir warten hier gerne bis du die Bücher geholt hast", versicherte Bethesda ihm. „Hast du denn einen Schlüssel für den Laden, mein Lieber?"

Anstatt zu Antworten zog William einen gut gefütterten Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche seiner Schuluniform. Gut ein Dutzend Schlüssel waren daran befestigt.

„Allerdings", gab William zu, während er sich daran machte, aus der Kutsche zu steigen, „weiß ich nicht genau, wo die Bücher liegen. Der ganze Kellerraum ist voll mit Büchern. Es wird daher bestimmt etwas dauern, bis ich sie gefunden habe. Ich glaube, da wäre es mir lieber, wenn Sie schon vorausfahren würden, Mrs. Rathburn. Mutters Laden ist zu Fuß keine fünfzehn Minuten von Ihrem Haus entfernt und wenn ich renne, brauche ich nicht einmal fünf Minuten."

Das schien Bethesda einzuleuchten und nachdem William von der Kutsche gesprungen war, gab sie ihrem Mann den Befehl den Weg fortzusetzen und nicht auf William zu warten.

Emilia schien es nicht zu gefallen, das William sie alle so eiskalt abgewimmelt hatte. Während sie im Vorbeifahren beobachteten, wie der Junge mit einem der altmodischen Schlüssel den Laden seiner Mutter aufschloss und darin verschwand, lehnte sie sich zu Ulysses hinüber und flüsterte: „Ich hätte zu gern auch mal einen Blick dort hineingeworfen, weiß du? Ich glaube, William wollte nicht, dass wir mitkommen und hat uns deshalb vorausgeschickt."

Wahrscheinlich hatte Emilia recht und auch ihn ärgerte es ein wenig. Noch nie war er so kurz davor gewesen, Dahlia Barkleys mysteriösen, kleinen Laden - wenn es denn überhaupt ein Laden war und keine Räuberhöhle! - zu betreten. Es wäre eine Prämiere gewesen.

Forrester trieb die Kutschpferde an schneller zu laufen und nach einer holprigen Fahrt in einem raschen Trab hatten sie das Haus am Rande des Dorfes nur wenige Minuten später erreicht. Die Kinder sprangen von der Kutsche und eilten Bethesda hinterher, die ihnen sogleich die Eingangstür aufschloss. Dankbar über die angenehme Wärme, die im Inneren des Hauses herrschte, schlüpften sie hinein, schüttelten sich den Schnee von den Kleidern und den Schuhen, ehe sie sich einiger Kleidungsschichten entledigten.

Das Haus der Rathburns war festlich geschmückt und der Duft selbstgebackener Plätzchen verführte die Nasen der drei Kinder.

„Du hast es echt schön hier!", flötete Finn fasziniert und blickte sich sehr genau um. „Ich war noch nie im Haus einer Zaubererfamilie."

„Soll ich dir den Rest des Hauses zeigen?", schlug Ulysses vor. „Meine Eltern werden ohnehin erst auf William warten wollen, bevor wir mit dem Frühstück beginnen."

Finn nahm das Angebot natürlich dankbar an und zusammen durchstreiften die drei Kinder die vielen Zimmer, Kammern und Flure des Landgutes. Besonders viel Gefallen fand Finn an dem hoppelnden Ohrensessel, der seit jeher für Ulysses` Großvater Odysseus reserviert gewesen war. Odysseus hasste es nämlich, seine altersschwachen Beine zu bewegen, deshalb hatte ihm Forrester eines Weihnachtsabends diesen praktischen Sessel geschenkt. Leider hatte das gute Stück im Laufe der Jahre die Mentalität eines bockigen Esels entwickelt, weswegen Finn auch prompt abgeworfen wurde, nachdem er sich versuchsweise gesetzt hatte. Finn steckte das Ganze mit einem herzlichen Lachen weg, während er sich die Beule am Kopf rieb.

Die Führung endete in Ulysses` Zimmer. Dort setzten sich die drei Kinder im Kreis auf den Boden, während sie lauschten, wie unten in der Küche der Frühstückstisch gedeckt wurde.

„Ob William wohl etwas nützliches entdeckt?", murmelte Finn nachdenklich.

Emilia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß bloß, dass es inzwischen wirklich besser wäre, wenn wir wüssten, mit was für einem Wesen oder Spuk wir es zu tun haben."

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen verdunkelte sich die Stimmung und sie alle gedachten stillschweigend der Mission, die sie heute erwarten würde. Ulysses konnte nicht behaupten, ein gutes Gefühl im Bauch zu haben.

Gut zwanzig Minuten später klopfte es unvermittelt an Ulysses` Zimmertür.

„Herein", rief er.

Die Tür öffnete sich und William, beladen mit einem Jutesack voller Bücher, trat ein. „Deine Mutter hat mir unten freundlicherweise die Haustür offen gelassen. Sie sagte, es dauert noch etwas bis das Frühstück fertig ist."

Schnell setzte sich der Junge zu den anderen Kindern am Boden, die ihn allesamt mit höchster Spannung im Gesicht betrachteten.

„Und?", platzte es schließlich aus Finn heraus. „Hast du etwas gefunden?"

William lächelte schmal aber siegessicher, während er den Jutesack öffnete und daraus ein schweres Buch zu Tage förderte. Es war weit größer als die Elle eines Mannes und sicherlich zweitausend Seiten stark.

„Meine Mutter, wisst ihr", seufzte William. „Sie besitzt so viele nützliche Dinge, aber man bricht sich einen Ast ab, wenn man diese Dinge finden will. Aber wenn hier in diesem Buch nichts darüber geschrieben steht, finden wir nirgendwo etwas. Hier, werft mal einen Blick auf den Titel!"

Und er hielt den drei Kindern auffordernd das Buch entgegen. Nur noch schwach zeichneten sich die Lettern der Überschrift von dem vergilbten Einband ab, so dass Ulysses einige Sekunden brauchte, um den Titel lesen zu können: _Wesen unserer alten Legenden_ stand dort in antiquierter Schnörkelschrift.

„Ausgezeichnet!", rief Finn.

Weniger ausgezeichnet war die Tatsache, dass das Buch weder über ein Inhaltsverzeichnis noch über ein Register verfügte. Die Kinder würden sich also einmal quer durch das gesamte Buch blättern müssen. Dann, auf Seite vier begannen die Zeichnungen: Alle vier zuckten beim Anblick des lebensecht gezeichneten, zähnefletschenden Wesens gehörig zusammen. Der Text verriet, dass es sich bei der Abbildung um den Schwarzen Eberkönig handelte.

Die Zeichnungen blieben grauenhaft. Auf jeder zweiten Seite schien ihnen ein neues Monster oder Schreckgespenst entgegen springen zu wollen. Daneben gab detailverliebte anatomische Studien und Bilder, die die entstellten, menschlichen Opfer mancher Wesen darstellten. Neben den Bildern gab es erklärende, handgeschriebene Texte, die mitunter auf Grund ihrer Schrift schwer zu lesen waren. Doch egal wie viel Mühe sich die Kinder bei der Entzifferung gaben, nie entdeckten sie einen vielversprechenden Begriff.

Beim Überfliegen des Buches waren sie kaum bis Seite fünfzig gelangt, als Bethesda sie zum Frühstück rief. Die Kinder eilten die Treppe hinab Richtung Küche, glücklich, etwas anderes als alptraumhafte Zeichnungen betrachten zu können.

Das Frühstück war mehr als reichlich. Es gab frischgebackenes Brot, Wachteleier, Speck, frische Wurst und französischer Käse, selbst gemachte Marmelade und Butter, Tee und Heiße Schokolade. Die Kinder schlugen sich den Bauch voll und Ulysses fand, dass ihm das Essen hier sogar eindeutig besser schmeckte als das ohnehin schon fantastische Essen von Hogwarts. Außerdem wurde allerhand während des Frühstücks gequatscht und die vier Kinder erzählten, wie es ihnen bisher in Hogwarts ergangen war, was sie gelernt und erfahren hatten.

Dabei fiel Ulysses auf, wie unterschiedlich die kleinen Anekdoten doch ausfielen: Alle vier Kinder erzählten höchst unterschiedliche Dinge und Ulysses wurde bewusst, wie wenig er bisher mit Emilia, William oder Finn zu tun gehabt hatte. Bisher hatte keine feste Freundschaft zwischen ihnen bestanden, einzig die Geschehnisse rund um den Wald hatte sie irgendwie zu Verbündeten gemacht.

Nach dem Essen spielten sie alle zusammen noch einige Gesellschaftsspiele, darunter auch „Schlacht der Menschenfresser", das makabere Brettspiel, das er auch am Vortag mit den Cox-Schwestern und Coco Mahiri gespielt hatte.

Ulysses und Emilia bildeten zusammen ein Team und führten gemeinsam eine Armee von monströsen Tigerknieseln in die Schlacht, die den Werwölfen von William und Finn meist haushoch überlegen waren. Bethesda und Forrester teilten sich ein Heer aus Vampiren, doch da den Eheleuten die Erfahrung fehlte, vergnügten sich ihre blutsaugenden Spielfiguren lieber mit den vielen menschlichen Dorfsiedlungen, die am Rande des Spielfeldes lagen.

Nachdem auch der letzte feindliche Werwolf - die Vampire waren derweil unkontrollierbar in einen Blutrausch verfallen und plünderten noch immer die Dörfer - von den Sichelkrallen eines Tigerkniesels zerfetzt worden und somit das Spiel beendet war, war es bereits Mittag.

„Noch eine Partie, Jungs und Mädels?", schlug Bethesda vor.

„Oh, lieber nicht. Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen", versicherte Ulysses ihnen. „Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek und ein paar Sachen erledigen."

„Soll ich euch nach Hogwarts fahren?", wollte Forrester wissen.

Ulysses tat so, als würde er über diesen Vorschlag ernsthaft nachdenken. „Nun … was sagt ihr dazu?", wandte er sich an die drei anderen Kinder.

Alle drei lehnten das Angebot natürlich dankbar ab, mit der Begründung, dass sie sich auf dem Rückweg ohnehin noch eine Schneeballschlacht leisten wollten. Das konnten Forrester und Bethesda natürlich zu gut nachvollziehen und sie wünschten ihnen viel Spaß dabei.

Während sich Emilia, William und Finn an der Garderobe die Wintersachen überzogen, flitzte Ulysses noch einmal hoch in sein Zimmer, um das Buch zu holen. Fest bemüht, nicht noch einmal einen Blick auf die schrecklichen Zeichnungen zu werfen, legte er ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten und stopfte das Buch zurück in den Jutesack.

Noch einmal zum Abschied winkend, verließen die Kinder schließlich das Haus und kämpften sich durch den hohen Schnee die Straße entlang durch Hogsmeade.

Es war ein schöner Tag, der Himmel war von einem zarten Blau und das Licht der Wintersonne ließ den Schnee in blütenreinem Weiß erstrahlen. Es erschien Ulysses surreal, das sie sich in knapp einer halben Stunde inmitten eines finsteren und womöglich gefährlichen Ortes befinden würden. Erst, als er die finsteren Ausläufer des Waldes durch die Häuser Hogsmeades hindurch erkennen konnte, begann sich das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Brust wieder zu regen. Zwischen dem blauem Himmel und der weiß schimmernden Landschaft sah der Wald unnatürlich düster und bedrohlich aus. Selbst der schöne Puderschnee, der die Wipfel der Bäume säumte, konnte über diesen Eindruck nicht hinwegtäuschen. Ulysses fand, dass der Schnee auf diesen alten, verkrüppelten Bäumen aussah wie Schimmel.

Die weiße Pracht am Waldrand war unberührt von menschlichen Fußabdrücken. Einzig die Spuren eines Rehs und einiger Vögel waren zu entdecken.

Keuchend stapften die Kinder voran und schoben dabei Massen von Schnee mit sich. Ulysses war beinahe erleichtert, als sie den Wald erreicht hatten. Hier, im Gestrüpp und Dickicht, geschützt durch die Baumwipfel lag bedeutend weniger Schnee, der ihr Vorankommen behindern würde. Doch kaum hatten sie die erste Baumreihe hinter sich gelassen, wich seine Erleichterung, denn eine schwere Stille legte sich über Ulysses` Ohren, fast als ob der Wald seinen Atem angehalten hätte.

Der Beweiß, das etwas mit diesem Wald nicht stimmte, ließ sich praktisch in der Luft erfühlen.

Emilia führte sie zurück zu dem Wanderweges, den sie auch schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier benutzt hatten. Die Orientierung würde hier deutlich leichter fallen. Der Weg war gesprenkelt vom Schnee, der durch die hohen Wipfel hindurchgerieselt war. Der Horizont war dunkel und kein mysteriöses Licht wanderte zwischen den Stämmen herum. Auch der Wind war weder zu spüren noch zu hören. Eigentlich war sich Ulysses sogar sicher, überhaupt gar nichts mehr hören zu können. Selbst seine eigenen Schritte klangen seltsam dumpf und fern.

Die Kinder kamen nicht weit. Kaum zehn Minuten waren sie dem Weg gefolgt, als Emilia mit einem Mal innehielt. Auch die anderen Kinder stoppten und wurden sich der Veränderung, die sie umfing, sehr schnell bewusst. Sie hatten die Stelle mit den vereisten Bäumen längst erreicht, doch war es ihnen diesmal nicht sofort aufgefallen, denn im Gegensatz zu ihrem letzten Besuch kleidete sich inzwischen der gesamte Wald ähnlich winterlich. Doch die vereisten Bäume hatten den Kindern bisher noch keine große Angst eingejagt, taten es auch diesmal nicht. Emilia hatte aus einem anderen Grund gestockt: Dieser Grund wanderte, oder _floss_ vielmehr, am Horizont zwischen den Bäumen auf und ab. Wie ein Tiger an seinem Käfiggitter. Auf und ab. Unruhig. Suchend.

Es war das Licht.

Und es war nah.

Emilia sog angespannt Luft durch die Nase. Sie schien mehr unschlüssig als angespannt. Während Ulysses sie betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass ihre schwarzen Haare sich bereits leicht in einem kühlen Windzug bewegten. Auch das ferne Rauschen zwischen den Bäumen verriet ihm, dass der geisterhafte Wind ihnen ebenso wie das Licht unbemerkt näher gekommen war.

„Emilia?", sprach er sie vorsichtig an. „Wir sollten zurückgehen."

Das Licht huschte umher, mal schneller, mal langsamer. Dennoch hatte Ulysses das beklemmende Gefühl, dass dieses Wesen, dieser Tiger in seinem Käfig, ihn unlängst entdeckt hatte.

Es beobachtete sie.

„Ja, er hat recht, Emilia." William sorgte unerwartet für Verstärkung. „Es ist uns noch nie so nah gewesen … und wir wissen nicht, wie schnell es sich bewegen kann."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es Emilia, trotz ihres Versprechens, bei möglicher Gefahr sofort kehrtzumachen, sehr schwer zu fallen, von ihrem Vorhaben abzulassen. Sie starrte noch immer gebannt auf das Licht und William musste sie regelrecht an den Schultern greifen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu gewinnen.

„Emilia … denk, nicht mal daran", redetet er einfühlsam auf sie ein. „Es versperrt uns den Weg, wir kommen nicht an die Schädel heran, glaub mir."

„Ich weiß", gab sie mühselig zu. „Aber ich würde so gerne erfahren was mit dem Bannkreis geschehen ist."

„Glaubst du an Knochenhexerei, Emilia?", wollte William wissen.

„Ich glaube daran, ja."

„Dann kennst du die Antwort. Wenn dieses Licht sich hier aufhält, hat es den Bannkreis längst überschritten. Er ist gebrochen."

„Bitte, lasst uns abhauen", flehte Finn mit banger Stimme. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab kampfbereit in der rechten Hand, doch genau wie Ulysses schien er es nicht darauf ankommen lassen zu wollen. Wie hätten sie auch etwas bekämpfen können, das sie weder kannten noch verstanden? „Der Wind kommt auf", fuhr Finn fort und tatsächlich musste er bereits etwas lauter sprechen, um verstanden zu werden.

William nickte ihm zu und zog Emilia mit sich, als er in Richtung Waldrand kehrtmachte. Ulysses und Finn folgten ihm ohne zu zögern, nicht ohne jedoch immer wieder schnelle Blicke über die Schultern zu werfen.

Der Wind war merklich lauter geworden.

Das Licht war merklich näher heran geschlichen.

Und hinter Ulysses quakte es plötzlich verhalten. Er schreckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, seinen erleuchteten Zauberstab hielt er dabei gen Waldboden gerichtet. Im ersten Moment sah er gar nichts, außer eine Windböe, die mit dem toten Laub und dem Schnee spielte. Die Blätter wirbelten durch die Luft und sanken zurück zu Boden.

Und dort sah Ulysses es: Zwischen dem Laub saß eine fette, hässliche Kröte und starrte ihn aus tumben Augen heraus an.

„Mona?", platzte es ungläubig aus ihm heraus. Tatsächlich kam ihm die Kröte schrecklich bekannt vor. Sie sah haargenau aus wie das Haustier seiner Klassenkameradin Rubeta Cox.

Als Antwort quakte die Kröte wieder.

Wie war das Tier bloß hierher, mitten in den Wald gekommen? Hatte Rubeta nicht einst so stolz verkündet, die Kröte würde ihr auf Schritt und Tritt folgen und immer wieder zu ihr zurückfinden? Konnte es etwa sein, dass -?

Dass Rubeta sich ebenfalls hier in diesem Wald aufhielt?

Die Vorstellung bescherte Ulysses eine furchtbare Gänsehaut! Rubeta, die kleine tapfere, aber untalentierte Rubeta - womöglich allein in diesem Wald?

Die Kröte leckte sich mit der Zunge über die hässlichen Glubschaugen und quakte wieder.

„Rubeta?" rief Ulysses alarmiert in den Wald hinein. Die Stille schluckte jegliches Echo. Und niemand meldete sich, egal wie angestrengt er lauschte. Nur der Wind heulte in der Ferne sein wildes Lied, begleitet von dem schauerlichen, fahlen Leuchten zwischen den Bäumen.

Verzweifelt darüber, seine Klassenkameradin könnte aus irgendeinem Grund in Schwierigkeiten stecken, wandte sich Ulysses zu den drei anderen Kindern, denen er eben noch gefolgt war.

Nur, dass er jetzt völlig alleine war.

Er drehte sich einmal um seine komplette Achse und suchte den Wald um sich herum ab, lauschte auf ihre Schritte.

Doch er sah und hörte gar nichts!

Das geisterhafte Licht kroch derweil näher aus der Dunkelheit hervor, warf erste Schatten. Blendete ihn.

Ulysses war schutzlos. Und alleine.

Fast alleine.

Die Kröte Mona hockte noch immer vor ihm, seelenruhig und stumm. Sie saß einfach dort und starrte Ulysses an und dieser starrte seinerseits einfach nur zurück. Der tumbe Ausdruck war aus den Krötenaugen verschwunden, statt dessen lag ein bösartiger Schimmer in ihnen.

Das war nicht Mona!

Es war auch keine Kröte!

Denn diese Kröte, die vor ihm saß, grinste ihn boshaft und durchtrieben an.

Das Licht rückte näher. Die Kröte leckte sich über die Augen

Ulysses war wie erstarrt. Er wollte wegrennen, aber seine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Er spürte die plötzliche Kälte, die von dem Licht ausging und der Wind glich inzwischen dem aufgeregten Atem eines Monsters.

Und jenseits dieses Lichtes schien es nichts zu geben.

Ulysses dämmerte es, dass er in eine Falle gelaufen war. Diese Kröte, von der er geglaubt hatte, sie gehöre einer Freundin, war der Köder gewesen. Vermutlich war sie nur ein Hirngespinst. Doch das Hirngespinst hockte noch immer vor ihm auf dem Boden, kaum fünf Meter entfernt. Der verschlagende Ausdruck in ihren Augen und dieses verzerrte Grinsen verschwanden erst, als die Kröte von dem Licht verschluckt wurde.

Und das Licht kam näher. Es schien das Licht seines Lumos-Zaubers regelrecht in sich aufzusaugen, und es kroch noch näher heran, berührte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes, schlängelte sich an dem Schaft entlang in Richtung Ulysses` vor Angst zitternder Hand. Unsichtbarer Frost schlug seiner Haut entgegen, so kalt, dass es brannte. Und wahrscheinlich war es auch dieser Schmerz, der Ulysses dazu brachte, endlich fortzurennen. Er zog die Hand weg, bevor das Licht ihn berühren konnte, und sprintete in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon.

Vor ihm herrschte Dunkelheit. Sein Zauberstab schien den Willen aufgegeben zu haben, denn egal wie sehr sich Ulysses in seiner Verzweiflung auch mühte, er brachte den Stab nicht mehr zum Leuchten.

Dennoch, Ulysses rannte einfach weiter, stieß gegen Bäume und rempelte sich seines Weges, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Die völlige Dunkelheit die ihn umgab, schien langsam durch seine Augen in seinen Kopf zu sickern. Er hatte das Gefühl ohnmächtig zu werden, als ob sein Bewusstsein gerade ausgelöscht wurde.

Doch er kämpfte dagegen an, in der Gewissheit, dass sich das Licht auf ihn stürzen würde, sobald er zusammenbrach.

Er rannte und rannte, rannte und rannte.

Bis er schließlich mit Finn Finney zusammenstieß.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**Kommentar:** _Hallo! Ich plane demnächst eine Homepage zu gründen, wo es u.a. die FFs zum downloaden gibt. Allerdings würde ich für diesen Zweck vielleicht doch noch ein paar Veränderungen durchführen und suche deshalb dringend einen BETALESER. Wer Interesse daran hat, kann sich gerne bei mir melden, ich würde mich sehr freuen. Ich suche einen Betaleser, der möglichst über zwanzig Jahre alt ist, sich natürlich sehr gut mit Rechtsschreibung, Grammatik und Stil auskennt, ein wenig Freizeit besitzt, sich gut mit dem ganzen Harry Potter-Kram auskennt, der ehrlich seine Meinung sagt und wenn nötig Verbesserungsvorschläge gibt (und mir vielleicht noch Tipps bezüglich der Homepage gibt? Damit kenn ich mich gar nicht aus). Das wäre so etwa das Gesamtpaket. Wenn möglich sollte der Betaleser Interesse daran haben, sich sowohl um die Ancient History-Reihe zu kümmern als auch um die Ancient Legion-Reihe. Dafür biete ich: Gaaanz viele Danksagungen, hoffentlich eine Menge Spaß und (wer`s mag) ganz viele Kapitel zum vorab lesen. _


	35. Zucht und Ordnung

**35. Zucht und Ordnung**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Wechselte mitten im Schuljahr nach Fuglefjell, einem Internat in seinem Heimatland Norwegen. _

Emilia Eliassen: _Dreizehnjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere, wie zum Beispiel die Kröte Mona oder die Spinne Vanessa. Rubeta Cox ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin. _

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Emilia __überzeugt Ulysses, William und Finn davon, am nächsten Tag, nachdem sie der freundlichen Einladung von Ulysses` Eltern nachgegangen sind, auf dem Rückweg von Hogsmeade einen Kontrollgang in den Wald zu unternehmen, da das merkwürdige Licht offenbar noch immer sein Unwesen treibt. Doch verspricht Emilia den anderen, bei der geringsten Gefahr sofort umzukehren. Dieser Fall tritt auch wenig später ein, als ihnen das Licht den Weg versperrt. Während sie eilig den Rückweg antreten, bleibt Ulysses alleine zurück, da er im Dickicht die Kröte seiner Klassenkameradin Rubeta entdeckt zu haben glaubt. Dass dies eine Falle darstellt, erkennt er, als sich das Licht ihm plötzlich bis auf wenige Schritte nährt… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dezember 1961_

Finn schrie vor Entsetzen auf, als Ulysses ihn mit sich zu Boden riss; doch vielleicht war es auch Ulysses` eigener Schrei gewesen, er war sich nicht sicher. Das Echo verlor sich im Wald und in dem Geräusch des Blutes, dass durch seinen Schädel strömte. Am Boden wurden sie nicht von weichem Schnee aufgefangen, sondern von dem sperrigen Dickicht und alten Ästen. Schmerz wirbelte durch Ulysses` Körper, so unkoordiniert, dass er nicht wusste, woher dieser Schmerz kam.

Doch was spielte das auch für eine Rolle? Das Licht war noch immer hinter ihm, er durfte hier nicht verweilen! Also riss er sich von Neuem hoch, doch seine Beine verhedderten sich in weiteren Ästen, so dass er wieder auf die Knie stürzte.

Das Licht blendete ihn bereits. Er glaubte, das Quaken der Kröte zu hören. Es klang heimtückisch. Sie lachte ihn aus, darüber, dass er ihr in die Falle gegangen war.

„Ulysses!", rief jemand. Die Stimme klang aufgeregt. Jemand packte ihn an den Schultern. „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

Das Licht, das ihn so blendete, dass er die Augen kaum öffnen konnte, war ein Lumos-Zauber. Er drang flackernd, aber kräftig aus Williams Zauberstab und dieser Zauberstab schwebte direkt vor ihm in der Dunkelheit. Ein weiteres, schwächeres Licht lag direkt hinter diesem Ersten, eilte aber näher heran. Es war Emilia.

„Er ist total blass!", rief sie. Inzwischen war sie so nah gekommen, dass Ulysses trotz der blendenden Helligkeit ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte. Auch sie war blass und das schwarze Haar verschmolz mit der Finsternis hinter ihr. Und ihr Gesicht drehte sich. Ebenso Ulysses` Magen. Sicherlich würde er sich gleich übergeben müssen, denn schon fühlte er das Würgen in sich aufsteigen. Vorsichtshalber riss er sich von William los und ließ sich auf allen vieren am Waldboden nieder und fixierte das Laub unter sich, so, dass ihn die Lichter nicht mehr blenden konnten und er einen festen Stand hatte.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Finn?", hörte er Emilia leise fragen.

„Nein, mir tut alles weh. Aber das ist nicht so wichtig." Finns Stimme war direkt neben Ulysses und etwa auf seiner Höhe. Er lag also noch immer am Boden.

Nur ganz langsam beruhigte sich Ulysses` Magen. Ebenso langsam ordneten sich auch seine rasenden, von Panik gehetzten Gedanken und das Schwindelgefühl.

„Ist da noch ein Licht hinter mir?", mühte er sich nach einiger Zeit zu sagen.

„Äh, nein", antwortete Emilia. Sie klang erstaunt. „Warum fragst du das? Wir haben das Licht schon lange hinter uns gelassen."

„Mich auch!", warf er ihr zerknirscht an den Kopf.

„Wie bitte? Was meinst du damit?"

Aber Ulysses legte keinen besonderen Wert darauf, hier in diesem finsteren Wald Geschichten zu erzählen und auf diese Weise zuzulassen, dass seine Erinnerung ihn übermannte. Gerade hatte er das Gefühl, seiner Panik endlich einigermaßen Herr geworden zu sein. Und doch, da war sie wieder: Kaum war er sich bewusst geworden, dass da etwas in seinem Hinterkopf war, etwas, das mit einer frischen Wunde vergleichbar war, kehrte die nackte Angst zurück. Er wandte den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick schnell über den Teil des Waldes wandern, das ihm beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden war. Doch wie Emilia gesagt hatte, war das Licht nirgendwo mehr zu entdecken. Nicht einmal der schwächste Schimmer.

„Ich habe eine Kröte gesehen!", platze es aus Ulysses heraus. „Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber sie sah aus wie die Kröte von Rubeta Cox!"

Finn klang alarmiert, als er antwortete: „Aber warum sollte Rubeta hier im Wald sein? Wäre das möglich? Emilia? William? Wäre es möglich, dass sie hier ist?"

„Beruhig dich!", antwortete William ihm streng. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Rubeta hier alleine im Wald spazieren geht."

„Andererseits gibt es hier im Winter wohl kaum frei lebende Kröten, denen wäre es doch viel zu kalt", warf Emilia zögernd ein. „Wenn Ulysses also eine Kröte gesehen hat, dann müsste es eine aus Hogwarts gewesen sein…"

Bei diesen Worten reagierte Finn umso entsetzter. „Es wäre schrecklich, wenn hier

noch jemand außer uns wäre! Die Person wäre vielleicht in großer Gefahr!"

William reagierte ungeduldig. „Ulysses, bist du dir _wirklich_ sicher, eine Kröte gesehen zu haben?"

Er nickte schwach. „Ja … und sie ist vom Licht verschluckt worden."

„Ulysses, du warst die ganze Zeit hinter uns. Und das Licht war stets mindestens zweihundert Meter weit weg." William seufzte. Er schien Ulysses` Erlebnisse als Hirngespinst abtun zu wollen. „Wie um alles in der Welt willst du da eine Kröte gesehen haben, die vom Licht verschluckt worden ist?"

Ulysses hob den Kopf und fixierte den anderen mit finsterem Blick. „Hältst du mich für blöd?", blaffte er. Seine Schwäche schlug in Wut um. „Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe!"

In Wirklichkeit war sich Ulysses unlängst nicht mehr sicher. Die Erinnerungen schienen geradewegs in tausende Splitter zu zerbrechen, sein Verstand schien das Erlebte weit von sich schieben zu wollen. Ihm war vage bewusst, dass er sich womöglich in einem Schockzustand befand und wollte diesen Wald unbedingt hinter sich lassen, ehe er noch umkippen und das Bewusstsein - oder den Verstand - verlieren würde.

Das schienen die anderen Kinder ähnlich zu sehen. Keiner wollte in diesem Wald länger als nötig verharren und nachdem sie Ulysses und Finn dabei geholfen hatten, sich aufzurichten, schleppten sie sich langsam in Richtung Hogwarts zurück. Ulysses war so unsagbar dankbar, endlich wieder strahlendblauen Himmel über sich zu sehen, dass er hart gegen die Tränen ankämpfen musste. Nie zuvor war ihm eine Farbe so schön und vollkommen vorgekommen.

Etwa hundert Meter vom Wald entfernt ließen sich die Kinder auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm nieder, der halb vom Schnee begraben lag. Sie alle fröstelten zwar, aber Hogwarts war noch fern und keiner beschwerte sich gegen die eiskalte Pause unter freiem Himmel.

Emilia hatte Ulysses lange Zeit gemustert. In ihren Augen stand die Sorge geschrieben. „Du bist so furchtbar blass, Ulysses", bemerkte sie, nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht gleicht umkippst?"

„Nein, ich bin mir nicht sicher", murmelte er bloß.

„Sag uns lieber, was du gesehen hast!", forderte William ihn auf. „Oder hat dich eine einzige Kröte schon zu Tode erschreckt?"

Ulysses warf ihm einen ermahnenden Blick zu, ehe er antwortete: „Ich bin stehen geblieben, kurz nachdem wir wegen dem Licht umgedreht sind. Da war … diese Kröte am Boden. Sie hat gequakt. Ich habe es gehört und bin stehen geblieben, aber … es war alles so surreal. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mir nicht doch einfach eingebildet habe. Denn diese Kröte hat, nun ja, es sah aus als würde sie mich angrinsen. Da habe ich es mit der Angst zutun bekommen und als ich aufgeblickt habe, war da dieses Licht knapp vor mir. Es ist näher gekommen und die Kröte war plötzlich weg und das Licht von meinem Zauberstab - es wurde quasi aufgesogen. Ich habe richtig gesehen, wie es in das andere Licht gesogen wurden ist! Und dann ist -" Doch Ulysses` Stimme verharrte plötzlich im Anbetracht der schrecklichen Erkenntnis, der ihm gerade durch den Kopf gefahren war wie ein Blitz.

Das Licht hatte seinen Zauberstab berührt! Und danach - danach hatte er kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gegeben!

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung zog Ulysses seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche, betrachtete ihn kurz und mit versteinerter Miene. Tatsächlich war das Holz des Zauberstabes mit einer zarten Schicht Frost bedeckt, der an der Struktur des Holzes nagte und sich in den Kerben festsetzt hatte.

Die Augen der anderen drei Kinder wurden groß, als sie erkannten, was er soeben erkannt hatte.

„Es ist wie mit diesen vereisten Bäumen!", rief Emilia. Sie klang entsetzt, aber gleichzeitig auch fasziniert. „Das Licht vereist das Holz!" Sie griff nach dem Zauberstab und besah sich ihn etwas genauer, fuhr mit den Fingern über die Strukturen.

„Aber du warst die ganze Zeit hinter uns!", beteuerte Finn ihm derweil. „Du bist hinter mir gelaufen, ich habe deine Schritte gehört. Und dann bist du plötzlich vorangestürmt und hast mich über den Haufen gerannt."

„Bist du sicher, dass _ich_ es war, der euch hinterhergelaufen ist?", wollte Ulysses wissen. „Hast du dich jemals zu mir umgedreht und hast mich _gesehen_?"

„N-nein!", gab Finn unwohl zu. Sicherlich wollte er noch etwas sagen, denn er öffnete seinen Mund, doch heraus kam nur ein düsteres und verängstigtes Schweigen, dem sich die anderen drei Kinder anschlossen.

Die Vorstellung, etwas Unbekanntes könnte Emilia, William und Finn gefolgt sein, während Ulysses an anderer Stelle um sein Leben gerannt war, ließ eine eisige Furcht in ihm aufsteigen. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht alleine mit dieser Furcht war. Selbst William machte ein verdächtig beklommenes Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, dein Zauberstab ist kaputt", bemerkte Emilia schließlich und brach somit das eisige Schweigen, das um sie herum geherrscht hatte. Testweise hatte sie sich an einigen Zaubern versucht, doch sein Stab schien nicht mal mehr Funken schlagen zu wollen. Selbst Finn, der normalerweise immer fantastische Resultate in Sachen Zauberei erzielte, konnte dem vereisten Stab keinen Zauber entlocken.

Der Verlust des Stabes erschien Ulysses im Anbetracht der Dinge als kleines Übel. Er war froh dass er am Leben war, denn - und da war er sich mehr als sicher - er hatte seinem Tod ins Auge geblickt, als ihm das Licht so nah gekommen war.

Da Emilia, William und Finn offenbar fürchteten, Ulysses könnte zusammenbrechen, ehe sie Hogwarts erreichten, weiteten sie ihre Pause trotz der Kälte um sie herum, weiter aus. Während Ulysses sich auf den Stamm legte und versuchte, sein noch immer panisches Herz zu beruhigen, hatten die anderen das schwere Buch von Williams Mutter hervorgezogen und suchten weiter nach der Rätsellösung.

Ulysses war nur froh, dass er sich die schrecklichen Monsterzeichnungen nun nicht mehr ansehen brauchte, denn er hatte nicht den Eindruck, den Anblick eines weiteren Raubtieres ertragen zu können, selbst wenn dieses Raubtier nur eine Zeichnung war. Dankbar war er auch darüber, dass seine drei Freunde so leise wie möglich waren, um ihn nicht zu stören. Man hörte sie nur, wenn sie dann und wann die Seite umblätterten. Ulysses schloss die Augen und sofort übermannte ihn die Erschöpfung.

Er wusste nicht, ob er geschlafen hatte oder nicht, doch er hatte den Eindruck, dass eine Ewigkeit vergangen sein musste, als man ihn schließlich weckte. Jemand schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Als er die Augen aufschlug, erkannte er Emilia vor dem Hintergrund eines dämmrigen Himmels. Sein Körper schien unendlich steif gefroren, als er sich aufrichtete.

„Was ist los?", fragte er matt.

„Vielleicht haben wir etwas gefunden", berichtete Emilia. „In dem Buch, meine ich. Hier, werf mal einen Blick drauf und sag mir was du davon hältst."

Sofort wuchtete sie das schwere Buch auf seine zu Eis erstarrten Knie. Die Seite sechshundertvierundneunzig lag aufgeschlagen vor ihm und diesmal erwartete ihn keine der üblichen, grauenhaften Zeichnungen. Auf der linken Buchseite war die Abbildung einer wunderschönen Frau, die grazil über einer Quelle schweben zu schien. Oder vielmehr tanzte sie über die Wasseroberfläche. Ihre hellen Haare wirbelten um ihren nackten Körper und ihre dunklen Augen durchbohrten dabei den Betrachter. Es waren diese Augen, die in ihrer Schrecklichkeit den anderen Zeichnungen von geifernden Monstern und Dämonen in nichts nachstanden: Sie waren von einem intensiven Schwarz, ein Schwarz, das über die Iris und die Pupille hinausgingen. Ihr Blick hatte etwas gefräßiges und hässliches. Etwas, dass Ulysses fast dazu gebracht hätte, das Buch einfach wieder zuzuschlagen. Doch er kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an und besah sich den Text auf der rechten Seite.

_Die Schattenwesen_

_Ein jeder, der behauptet, einmal das wahre Antlitz eines dieser Wesen betrachtet zu haben, muss wohl unweigerlich ein Lügner sein. Denn trotz der vielen Berichte dieser so höchst unterschiedlich wirkenden Kreaturen, gibt es keine Hinweise auf die Beschaffenheit ihres Körpers, falls sie überhaupt einen Körper aus Fleisch und Blut besitzen. Das wenige Wissen, dass die Welt über die Schattenwesen besitzt, ist umso erschreckender, wenn man ihre enormen Kräfte betrachtet. _

_Über das Alter der Schattenwesen ist nichts bekannt. Doch der Gedächtnis der Menschheit oder anderer intelligenter Kreaturen ist durchtränkt von ihrer stillen Anwesenheit. Möglich also, dass diese Wesen bereits seit Äonen existieren. _

_Ihr Name rührt daher, dass sie sich in Schatten verbergen und niemals ihren Körper oder ihren Geist offenbaren. Sichtbar ist nur der Schaden, den sie anrichten: Strudel, die Schiffe auf den Grund des Meeres reißen; Stimmen, getragen vom Wind, die Mensch und Tier gleichermaßen verführen; lockende Erscheinungen am Horizont, beispielsweise der Anblick einer Wasserquelle inmitten der Wüste; Irrlichter in Wäldern, Mooren und Bergen, welche die Wanderer auf tödliche Pfade führen. _

_Schattenwesen verhexen den Verstand der Lebewesen, lassen sie Dinge sehen, die nicht existieren, Dinge hören, wo es nichts zu hören gibt. Es gibt Berichte über trauernde Mütter, die aus ihrem Haus gelockt wurden, da sie die Stimme ihrer längst begrabender Kinder zu hören glaubten; Schifffahrer, die beim Anblick eines Lichtes am Horizont glaubten, einen rettenden Hafen zu erreichen; Soldaten, die eine liebreizende Frau gesehen haben wollen und daraufhin ihr Lager verließen. Ja, selbst ganze Viehherden sollten auf der Suche nach Wasser und Weideland plötzlich vertraute Wege verlassen und den Tod gefunden haben._

_Die toten Körper der Opfer werden selten gefunden. Unklar ist, ob die unentdeckten Opfer tatsächlich gefressen werden oder ob sie einfach verschwinden. Es deutet aber vieles darauf hin, dass sich Schattenwesen, nachdem sie sich gesättigt fühlen, zurückziehen und für Jahrhunderte unauffällig sein können. In Dörfern überall auf der Welt gibt es Legenden über solch schlafende Dämonen, die nur alle paar Generationen erwachen. _

_Fraglich bleibt auch die Bekämpfung dieser Wesen. In der Geschichte finden sich keine Hinweise darauf, dass der Kampf mit einem Schattenwesen jemals dauerhaft gelang. Wohl gibt es aber Möglichkeiten, sie von Haus und Hof fernzuhalten, doch ein Wesen, das tausend Jahre ruhen kann, kann auch tausend Jahre lauernd warten, ehe es eine Gelegenheit bekommt._

Nachdem Ulysses zu Ende gelesen hatte, schloss er das Buch sogleich, froh darüber, dem stechenden Blick der Zeichnung endlich zu entgehen.

„Und?", harkte Emilia nach. „Was meinst du, Ulysses?"

„Na ja, die Beschreibung ist eher vage, oder?", wich er der Frage unsicher aus. „Ich meine, klar, die Beschreibung passt schon … aber es klingt alles irgendwie sehr …"

„Unspezifisch?", warf Finn ein.

Ulysses war sich zwar nicht sicher, was genau „unspezifisch" bedeuten sollte, dennoch nickte er zustimmend. Die Vokabel hörte sich an, als würde sie sein Problem exakt beschreiben.

Finn seufzte. „Die Sache ist bloß, dass man über diese Dinger offenbar auch nicht viel mehr schreiben kann. Vielleicht hat das Buch recht und bisher hat noch nie jemand eines dieser Wesen gesehen. Ihren Körper, meine ich. Wie willst du etwas beschreiben, von dem du nur Stimmen und Spukerscheinungen kennst?"

„Ich wette", warf Emilia mit verfinsterter Stimme ein, während sie den nahen Waldrand musterte, „die Opfer haben den Körper gesehen. Kurz bevor es sie erwischt sehen sie es. Den Körper oder was auch immer. Ich persönlich glaube nicht, dass es einen Körper besitzt. Ich glaube, es sind vielleicht eher eine Art von Geist. Oder vielleicht etwas, das mit nichts verwandt ist, das wir kennen."

Allen vier Kindern war derweil eiskalt geworden. Die Sonne war zwar noch lange nicht hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, doch das Licht um sie herum war bereits trüber geworden und das Blau des Himmels war durchbrochen von violetten und blass rosanen Wolkenfetzen, die zu glühen schienen. Die Kinder beschlossen, in das Schloss zurückzukehren, nicht zuletzt weil sie fürchteten, das Abendessen zu vertrödeln.

Ulysses hatte noch einen weitaus wichtigeren Grund, nach Hogwarts zu gelangen und diesen Grund teilte er den anderen Kindern mit. „Ich muss unbedingt Rubeta finden. Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich muss mich einfach vergewissern dass es ihr gut geht und das weder sie noch ihre Kröte heute im Wald spazieren waren."

„Wenn dieses Ding im Wald wirklich ein Schattenwesen ist, hast du dir die Kröte vermutlich nur eingebildet", wandte William ein. „Dann war es der übliche Spuk."

„Vielleicht. Trotzdem will ich es genau wissen." Natürlich wusste er, dass Rubeta kein Mädchen war, das alleine in alten, verfluchten und zudem noch stockfinsteren Wäldern herumwanderte, doch die Vorstellung, all das könnte aus irgendeinem Grund _doch_ zutreffen, zermürbte Ulysses regelrecht.

Im Schloss angekommen hätte sich Ulysses, dem derweil schon fast die Augen zufielen, am liebsten schlafen gelegt, doch der Gedanke an das drahtlockige Mädchen spukte einfach zu stark in seinem Kopf herum. Wie hätte er Schlaf finden sollen, ohne sich vorher zu vergewissern?

In der Vorhalle entdeckten sie Coco Mahiri und eine weitere Erstklässlerin aus Slytherin, die sich hier offenbar gerade von einer aufregenden Schneeballschlacht erholten.

Emilia trat auf die beide zu, „Hey, habt ihr zufällig Rubeta gesehen?"

Als ob dieser Name einen verborgenen Witz in sich barg, grölten die beiden Slytherins lautstark los. „Was, habt ihr etwa noch nichts davon gehört?", gluckste Coco unter Tränen. „Geht ins Klo der Maulenden Myrthe und seht euch das einfach an!"

„Ist Rubeta denn dort?" harkte Emilia nach.

„Oh-ja! Zusammen einem Dreiviertel der Toilettenmafia! Aber geht hin und seht euch das Spektakel selbst an!"

Coco Mahiri hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Tatsächlich erwartete Ulysses, Emilia und die anderen im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe einer der Momente im Leben, in denen er sich am liebsten eine Photokamera gewünscht hätte, um ihn ewig festhalten zu können. Denn im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe standen drei der berüchtigtsten Schüler Hogwarts: Der muskulöse Veikko Johnson, der feiste Erebus Nott und der dauergrinsende Prester Perkins. Statt aber, wie für die Toilettenmafia üblich, jüngeren Schülern das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen, zeigten sich die drei knallharten Burschen heute einmal in einem äußerst ungewöhnlichem Aufzug: Alle drei trugen rosa Gummihandschuhe, geblümte Kittel und sogar Tücher um den Kopf, der ihre Haare schützte, womit sie wie eifrige Hausmütterchen aussahen.

Die drei Jugendlichen waren gerade dabei, die Toiletten und Waschbecken zu schrubben, während sie von Madam Babette Burgunder persönlich überwacht wurden. Diese ging nicht gerade geizig mit den vernichtenden Blicken um, denen sie den Jugendlichen schenkte. „Und damit euch Lausejungen klar ist, dass man Mädchen nicht ärgert oder schlägt," keifte sie gerade, „werden wir uns danach noch der Toilette im nächsten Stock widmen! Die arme Ms. Samson wird sicher noch Jahre unter eurer feigen Attacke zu leiden haben! Nach dem Schrubben werdet ihr morgenfrüh Hogsmeade gehen und dem armen Mädchen ein paar schöne Blumen kaufen und nicht zu vergessen edle Pralinen! Und schrubben Sie gefälligst sorgfältiger, Mr. Perkins, oder ich werde mich gezwungen sehen, Ihre Eltern über die Unfähigkeit zu berichten, die Sie hier an den Tag legen!"

Ulysses, Emilia, William und Finn mussten ein Grinsen verbergen, als sie die drei Slytherins beim Putzen beobachteten. Veikko zeigte sogar wahres Talent, wahrscheinlich war an ihm eine gute Hausfrau verloren gegangen.

Was Ulysses jedoch mehr erleichterte, als die Strafmaßnahmen der Toilettenmafia, war der Anblick von Rubeta Cox, die etwas missmutig am anderen Ende des Toilettenraumes stand und sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht über die Gesellschaft der drei Raufbolde freuen konnte.

Ulysses schritt schnell auf sie zu. „Du warst nicht zufällig heute im Wald, oder Rubeta?"

Rubeta starrte ihn etwas verdattert an´. „Im Wald? Da werde ich so schnell keinen Fuß mehr reinsetzen. Es spukt dort. Und überhaupt, was ist los? Warum bist du so aufgeregt? Und warum bist du so furchtbar blass?" Sie musterte ihn vorsichtig, als fürchtete sie sich davor, er könnte jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

Ulysses antwortete nicht darauf. Er war so froh, Rubeta heil und gesund zu sehen, dass es ihm selbst bereits viel besser ging. Doch da war noch etwas, dass er unbedingt klären musste. „War Mona denn heute die ganze Zeit bei dir?"

„Ja, klar!" Rubeta zog eine dicke Kröte aus der Innentasche ihrer Schulrobe. Mona ließ es regungslos über sich ergehen und bedachte die Welt mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick. „Sie war die ganze Zeit bei mir, jede Minute. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich dachte, ich hätte sie vorhin im Wald gesehen … aber da muss ich mich wohl getäuscht haben", sagte er. Der drohende Nervenzusammenbruch, der seit geraumer Zeit auf ihn gelauert hatte, verzog sich knurrend in weite Ferne.

„Kröten laufen doch auch nicht bei der Kälte im Wald herum!", lachte Rubeta. „Du hast sicherlich geträumt!"

„Was tust du hier , Rubeta?" fragte Emilia und trat, gemeinsam mit Finn und William hinzu.

„Oh, was tust _du_ hier, Emilia? Ich dachte, du wärst die Ferien über zu Hause bei deiner Mama?", fragte das Mädchen im Gegenzug begeistert.

„Na ja. Nein, ich bin seit gestern Abend wieder da."

„Schön! Dann sehen wir uns bestimmt noch öfter. Du und Elicius sollten unbedingt mal mit uns dieses tolle neue Spiel spielen, das Coco zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hat. Ihr anderen seid natürlich auch herzlich eingeladen!"

„ Ja, natürlich", murmelte Emilia mit ermatteter Stimme, verlor aber kein Wort über Elicius` Schulwechsel. Ulysses hatte eher das Gefühl, Emilia würde noch eine Ewigkeit brauchen, ehe sie offen darüber sprechen konnte.

Rubeta, nun gut gelaunt wie eh und je, verkündigte mit einem eifrigen Grinsen im Gesicht ihren Grund, weshalb sie in diesem Toilettenraum so tapfer die Stellung hielt. „Ich züchte hier Kröten, wisst ihr!", rief sie und es klang, als gebe es für sie keine größere Erfüllung.

„Du tust _was_?", platzte es unverwandt aus Finn heraus.

Doch anstatt weitere Erklärungen folgen zu lassen, öffnete Rubeta bloß eine der Klotüren, so dass die vier anderen Kinder einen Blick hineinwerfen konnten. In einer mit Wasser gefüllten Kloschüssel schwammen munter einige Kaulquappen umher. Und im nächsten Klo trieben kleine Miniaturflöße aus Holz auf dem Wasser, auf denen einige kleine Kröten hockten. Die meisten aber schwammen eifrig im Wasser herum und schienen sich des Lebens zu freuen. Die benachbarte Schüssel war bewohnt von größeren Kröten, die auch den gefliesten Boden als ihre Heimat beanspruchten und dort auf- und absprangen. Eine niedrige Holzplatte vor dem Eingang hinderte sie daran, ihren Laufstall zu verlassen.

Emilia schien vollkommen entzückt. „Das ist ja eine tolle Idee, Rubeta!", rief sie.

„Na ja", murmelte Rubeta mit Blick auf Madam Burgunder, die gerade Veikko Johnson zur Schnecke machte. „Die Madam findet es natürlich scheußlich."

„Klar findet sie das scheußlich." Emilia rollte mit den Augen ehe sie Rubeta ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte. „Solange du keine parfümierten, violett farbenden Amazonenkröten züchtest, jagst du unserer Lieblingsdame wahrscheinlich einen riesigen Schreck mit den Tierchen ein. Also, mach weiter so!"

Auch Finn schien sich ernsthaft in die kleinen Krötenkinder verguckt zu haben. „Oh, die sind ja schrecklich niedlich. Ich würde dir echt gerne eine abkaufen!"

Rubeta winkte ab. „Quatsch, ich schenke dir eine. Los, du darfst dir eine aussuchen!"

Und so begutachteten der Hufflepuff und die Ravenclaw die Kröten fachmännisch und Finn überschlug sich dabei fast mit Lobeshymnen. Fast hätte man den Eindruck gewinnen können, die beiden Kinder ständen vor einem Verschlag voller junger Hundewelpen.

Ulysses, der nach dem Vorfall im Wald die Nase gestrichen voll von Kröten hatte, beobachtete lieber die schrubbende Toilettenmafia im Seifenrausch, als diesen widerlichen Biestern auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Finn entschied sich schließlich für einen kleinen Kröterich, der einem wandelnden Klumpen Erbrochenes haargenau glich. Etwas, das Finn nicht davon abhielt, mit seinem neuen Haustier zu knuddeln, als wäre es sein erstgeborener Sohn.

„Oh, wie soll ich ihn bloß nennen?", grübelte Finn, während die vier die Toilette hinter sich ließen und sich auf dem Weg zum Abendbrot machten.

„Kotzball?", schlug Ulysses schleppend vor.

Finn ignorierte ihn gekonnt. Ich weiß! Ich nenne ihn Haubert!"

Haubert quakte gelassen.

„Oh, ist er nicht goldig?", jubelte Finn.

Ulysses stöhnte gequält und beschloss jeden Gedanken an Kröten fortan aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Die Spukgestalt im Wald hatte ihn womöglich für sein ganzes restliches Leben schwer geprägt.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

** Never:** Mmhm, 2009? Nee, ich suche schon aktuell, also 2011! :)

Wenn du Interesse hast, schreib mir eine PN oder so. Würde mich sehr über einen Beta freuen.


	36. Sturzflug ins Wasser

**36. Sturzflug ins Wasser**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Wechselte mitten im Schuljahr nach Fuglefjell, einem Internat in seinem Heimatland Norwegen. _

Emilia Eliassen: _Dreizehnjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere, wie zum Beispiel die Kröte Mona oder die Spinne Vanessa. Rubeta Cox ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin. _

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Von Imperia und Garm wurde Ulysses zu Beginn seines ersten Schuljahres erpresst, täglich eine giftige Substanz in den Trinkbecher von Samantha Samson träufeln zu lassen, was für Haarverlust sorgte. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Januar 1962_

Es war der erste Dienstag nach den Weihnachtsferien und Dienstage wurden in Hogwarts traditionell mit einer schlechten Neuigkeit eingeleitet. Diesmal war Fluglehrer Professor Ali Bashir der Überbringer der schlechten Nachrichten, denn bei Unterrichtsbeginn stellte er sich vor den Ravenclaws und Gryffindors auf und verkündete feierlich: „Da wir inzwischen alle sind fit mit dem Umgang mit die Besen, ich habe euch mitgebracht schönes Geschenk. Heute werde ich euch nämlich beibringen, wie zu fliegen auf Fliegendem Teppich."

Die meisten Erstklässler waren selbstverständlich von der Idee wie berauscht, sich heute der Herausforderung eines Teppichs stellen zu können. Ulysses` Freude hingegen hielt sich bedeckt. Bisher hatte er den Besenflug kaum gemeistert, daher ahnte er bereits das kommende Unheil, als Professor Bashir ihnen kurzerhand die zwei Dutzend Perserteppiche präsentierte, die auf dem Übungsplatz am Boden lagen. Wie schlafende Bestien, dachte sich Ulysses zermürbt, während sie der Professor kurz anleitete und erklärte, dass man die höchste Stabilität auf einem Teppich erreichte, wenn man mindestens zu zwei darauf flog. Dementsprechend wurden die Schüler paarweise aufgeteilt und Ulysses überließ seinem Flugpartner Humphrey die Rolle des Steuermanns.

Gleich nach Professor Bashirs Startsignal hoben er und Humphrey ordnungsgemäß vom Boden ab und Humphrey, der den Teppich schnell mit den Knien zu lenken wusste, begann, testweise einige seichte Kurven über dem Boden zu drehen, ehe er höher aufstieg. In etwa zehn Metern Höhe wehte der Wind eiskalt.

„Wie klappt es denn mit dem Lenken, Steuermann?", wollte Ulysses von Humphrey wissen. Es interessierte ihn, wie nah sie einem Absturz inzwischen gekommen waren. Humphrey jedoch versicherte, dass er alles unter Kontrolle hatte und erkundigte sich seinerseits bei Ulysses, dem Flugassistent, nach der Lage.

„Ähm, der Himmel ist klar und wolkenlos. Windgeschwindigkeit bei keine-Ahnung-wieviel-Knoten", teilte Ulysses ihm übertrieben professionellen Ton mit und vergaß dabei selbst das Salutieren nicht. „Außerdem haben wir auf zwölf Uhr Sichtkontakt zu zwei verrücktgewordenen Mädchen aus Gryffindor."

Die Gryffindormädchen auf zwölf Uhr hatten soeben ihren Teppich frontal in einen der Bäume gelenkt und während sie strampelnd in den Ästen hingen, kicherten sie vor sich hin.

Als er und Humphrey einen Kreis um die Unfallstelle flogen, nährte sich der Perserteppich von Victoria und William. Victoria grinste ihnen frech entgegen, während sie mit ihrem Teppich haarscharf an ihnen vorbeizog. Sie war eine erstaunlich gute Fliegerin, befand Ulysses. Auch als sie alle noch auf Besen geübt hatten, war Victoria von Professor Bashir immer mit Lob überschüttet worden.

„Hey, wie wäre es mit einem Wettrennen?", schlug Victoria vor.

„Sag mal, was ist denn das dort auf deinem Teppich?", wollte Humphrey stattdessen wissen, während er glubschäugisch das zottelige Ding musterte, dass als blinder Passagier zwischen Victoria und William hockte.

Ulysses hatte das Tier schon längst erkannt. „Du hast Rudoph zum Unterricht mitgenommen?"

„Klar", bestätigte Victoria belustigt. „Professor Bashir hat mir schon vor den Ferien gesagt, dass wir demnächst mit Teppichen üben. Das wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Und schaut wie sehr sich Rudolph freut!"

Ulysses war sich nicht sicher, wodurch sich Vielfraß Rudulphs Freude eigentlich äußerte, doch zumindest schlief das Tier ausnahmsweise einmal nicht. Stattdessen saß es aufrecht und schien den Fahrtwind zu genießen, der durch sein Fell pfiff.

Vielleicht war ihm auch bloß schlecht.

„Und, was ist nun mit dem Wettrennen?", hakte Victoria ein weiteres Mal nach. „Kommt schon! Auf die Plätze, fertig, LOS!"

Ulysses panische Proteste gingen im Geheul des Fahrtwindes unter, als Humphrey den Teppich gnadenlos voran trieb und die Landschaft zu einem einzigen verschwommenen Band verkam. Sie schossen voran, kalte Winterböen peitschten in Ulysses` Gesicht, zerrten an seiner Kleidung und er kniff schnell die Augen zusammen, aus Angst, sie könnten bei diesen eisigen Temperaturen und den scharfen Winden irgendeinen Schaden nehmen. Er registrierte, wie er langsam aber sicher den Halt auf dem Teppich verlor und griff nach Humphrey, um sich in seiner Panik an ihm festzuhalten. Doch kaum löste Ulysses seine Hände von dem fliegenden Geschoss, nutzte der Wind seine Chance und ließ ihn vom Teppich abheben.

Ulysses hörte in seinen Gedanken bereits die Knochen bersten, doch zum Glück landete er weder auf dem Boden, noch im See, noch auf irgendeiner Zinne - er landete direkt auf einem anderen Teppich.

Überrascht schlug er seine Augen auf, nur um festzustellen, dass er sich nun auf dem Fluggefährt der Gryffindormädchen Sarah Zachery und Amanda Rutherford befand, die ihn beide mit großen Augen anstarrten. Nicht nur, weil er buchstäblich vom Himmel gefallen war, sondern wahrscheinlich auch, weil er bei seinem Aufschlag den Teppich gehörig ins Trubeln versetzt hatte.

„Zieh ihn runter!", rief Amanda ihrer Steuerfrau zu. „Sonst stürzen wir ab!"

Sarah Zachery versuchte verzweifelt, auf den Teppich Einfluss zu nehmen, doch die versuchte Notlandung entwickelte sich immer mehr zu einem Desaster. Ein Desaster, das nach Ulysses` Einschätzung direkt im See landen würde.

„Ulysses!", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme rufen.

Er wandte seinen Kopf und sah Victoria und William direkt neben sich fliegen. Victoria winkte ihm zu und rief erneut: „Du musst zu uns rüber springen wenn du nicht Baden gehen willst!"

Das ließ sich Ulysses nicht zweimal sagen, denn tatsächlich war der See inzwischen gefährlich nah, genau genommen nur noch knapp zehn Meter unterhalb des abstürzenden Teppiches. Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, rollte sich zum Rand des Teppichs und wartete, bis Victoria ihren Teppich tiefer gelenkt hatte, so dass er sich nur noch fallen lassen musste.

„Hey!", protestierte Amanda fuchsteufelswild, als er absprang, „Du kannst doch nicht einfach das sinkende Schiff verlassen!"

Doch Ulysses war bereits gesprungen und nach knapp einem Meter freien Fall landete er überraschend weich auf Victorias Teppich - oder vielmehr auf Victorias Haustier, was wohl den weichen Aufprall erklärte.

„Du hast Rudolph getroffen!", kreischte das Mädchen, als sie das Unglück bemerkte. Augenblicklich überließ sie den Fliegenden Teppich sich selbst, stürzte sich auf Ulysses und versuchte den Vielfraßrüden unter ihm hervorzuziehen.

Rudolph brummte missmutig, schien die Sache aber nicht annährend so dramatisch zu finden wie seine Besitzerin, die ihn bereits auf allerlei Verletzungen untersuchte.

…es brauchte keine große Intelligenz, um zu bemerken, das der Teppich gerade in einem unkontrollierbaren Sinkflug übergegangen war. William brachte das ganze auf den Punkt. „Vicky, wir fliegen direkt in den See hinein", teilte er seiner Klassenkameradin nüchtern mit.

Einen Herzschlag später schlug der Teppich auch schon mit einem lauten Klatscher ins eiskalte Nass. Nachdem die drei Kinder und der Vielfraß wieder aufgetaucht waren, entdeckten sie keine zwei Meter neben sich die Absturzstelle von Sarah und Amanda. Sarah teilte ihnen überflüssigerweise und während sie im Begriff war unterzugehen mit, dass sie nicht schwimmen konnte. Rudolph schien ihre verzweifelte Wassertreterei als Spielaufforderung zu betrachten und freute sich über seine neue, blau gefrorene Freundin. Victoria hatte große Mühe, ihr Haustier von weiteren Spielattacken abzuhalten und nebenbei Sarah vor dem Ertrinken zu bewahren.

Während die fünf Kinder bibbernd vor Kälte auf die Rettung warteten, begann die Klärung der Schuldfrage. Amanda erklärte schroff, dass die Schuld eindeutig bei allen außer sich selbst lag - ihre Freundin Sarah eingeschlossen, da diese den ins Trudeln geratenen Teppich nicht zu bändigen gewusst hatte. Und Victoria wurde zur Hauptverantwortlichen erklärt, da ihr die Idee mit dem Wettrennen gekommen war.

„Du spinnst wohl mich zu beschuldigen!", fuhr Victoria das andere Mädchen an. „Was kann ich dafür, dass ihr euren Teppich nicht lenken könnt?"

„Bloß weil _der da _auf unseren Teppich gefallen ist!", giftete Amanda prompt zurück mit Blick auf Ulysses.

„Bloß weil _der da _sich beim Wettrennen nicht festhalten konnte!", erklärte Victoria, verzog den Mund und verschränkte sogar die Arme vor der Brust. Was zur Folge hatte, dass Sarah wieder kurz vorm Ertrinken stand.

„Hey!", verteidigte sich Ulysses. „Das Wettrennen war gar nicht meine Idee gewesen. Im Gegenteil!"

„Victoria, Sarah geht gerade unter", erinnerte William sie.

Weder Victoria noch sonst irgendjemand hörte auf ihn. Alle waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gehörig die Hölle heiß zu machen und mit Vorwürfen um sich zu schmeißen. Rudoplph derweil schien das ganze für ein tolles Wasserspiel zu halten und freute sich über den aufgeregten Lärm.

Sarahs Wassertreterei scheiterte und sie ging schließlich unter.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

„Professor Bashir, was fällt Ihnen ein!", tadelte die Krankenschwester Madam Pomfrey den Lehrer, der eingeschüchtert vor ihr stand. „Zehn ihrer Schüler sind auf irgendeine Weise durch ihren Unterricht verletzt worden! Eine Schülerin wäre sogar beinahe ertrunken! Wo haben Sie nur ihre Augen!"

Bevor der Professor antworten konnte, hörte man bereits eine weitere Person durch den Korridor stampfen, die Tür zum Krankensaal flog auf und dort stand Madam Burgunder, die eine schrecklich violette Stola um den Hals trug. „Sie!" Mit ihren dicken, beringten Fingern deutete sie auf den unglücklichen Professor. „Sie Monster! Sie frauenfeindliches Monster!"

Ehe sich Professor Bashir versah, hatte sie ihm schon links und rechts mit ihrer Handtasche getroffen. „Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen!" bellte sie.

Der Fluglehrer brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung, schon einen Herzschlag später war er aus dem Saal verschwunden.

Madam Burgunders Miene entspannte sich etwas und sie wandte sich an die zehn Schüler, die im Bett lagen - oder vielmehr an die Mädchen die in den Betten lagen. „Oh! Oh, was hat dieser schreckliche Mann euch nur angetan!", heulte sie und stürmte auf Camilla Townsend zu, die lediglich eine Verstauchung des kleinen Fingers zu beklagen hatte. „Oh, mein armes, kleines Schätzchen, tut es sehr weh?"

Wo Camilla eben noch mit ihrer Bettnachbarin gekichert hatte, traten ihr jetzt die Tränen in die Augen. „Ja!" schniefte sie elendig. „Ich hatte solche Angst in dem hohen Baum … gucken Sie mal!" Sie zeigte auf eine winzige Hautabschürfung am Ellenbogen.

Die Madam war absolut entsetzt.

Im Nachbarbett war George Hibbelton ans Bett gefesselt, weil er sich ein paar Knochenbrüche zu viel zugezogen hatte. Sein Flug mochte fehlerfrei gewesen sein, aber das man ausgerechnet den Astronomieturm dort hingebaut hatte, wo seine Flugroute lag, war natürlich eine Schande.

George warf einen Trost suchenden Blick zu Madam Burgunder hinüber, doch die benutzte ihn lediglich als Ablage für ihre edle Handtasche aus Krokodilleder.

Ulysses beobachtete den Aufmarsch Burgunders ungerührt, während er an seiner heißen Schokolade schlürfte. Er hatte eines der Betten am Fenster ergattert und die Daunendecke wärmte seinen durchgefrorenen Körper ganz ausgezeichnet. Humphrey saß auf seiner Bettkante und entschuldigte sich tausendfach.

„Vergiss es Humphrey„, würgte Ulysses seinen Freund nun schon zum hundertsten Mal ab. „So muss ich heute wenigstens nicht Duschen. Außerdem habe ich den ganzen restlichen Tag freibekommen um mich auszukurieren. Das war es allemal wert!"

Dennoch verzog Humphrey bitterlich sein rundes Gesicht. „Trotzdem war es dumm von mir! Ich wusste schließlich, dass Fliegen nicht dein Ding ist. Ich hätte mich noch zu diesem Wettrennen überreden lassen sollen."

Zu Beginn der nächsten Unterrichtstunde musste Humphrey den Krankensaal verlassen. Ulysses beschloss, seinen Unfall auch in den nächsten Stunden auszunutzen und so bekam er laufend heiße Getränke und sogar das Mittagessen ans Bett geliefert. Madam Pomfrey gab ihm sogar einen ihrer schnulzigen Romane zum Lesen, damit er sich nicht allzu sehr langweilte. Trotz der desolaten Handlung war Ulysses froh darüber, denn so konnte er sich mit Hilfe des Buches von den brennenden Blicken Amanda Rutherfords abschirmen, die ihm offenbar noch immer die Schuld an dem Unglück gab.

Als hätte sich Ulysses den Sturz vom Fliegenden Teppich gewünscht!

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Emilia hingegen kämpfte mit weit größeren Problemen als bockigen Teppichen oder brennenden Blicken: Professor Slughorn hatte sie zu sich ins Büro bestellt und Emilia witterte eine Portion Dramatik. Egal aus welchem Grund er sie zu sich beordert hatte, etwas Positives war es ganz sicherlich nicht.

Professor Slughorn spannte sie nicht unnötig lange auf die Folter, kaum hatte Emilia sich mit wackeligen Beinen auf den Stuhl gesetzt, sprach er auch schon das Thema an, vor dem es sie am meisten graute. „Ms. Eliassen, über Ihre theoretischen Leistungen kann ich mich gewiss nicht beschweren, im Gegenteil. Obwohl Sie auf Ihrer letzten Schule so viel Unterricht verpasst haben, zeigen Sie sich hier sehr aufmerksam, lernfähig und beteiligen sich zudem am Unterricht."

Emilia wartete mit verkrampften Händen auf das Weitere. Sie wusste, was nun folgen würde.

„Aber Ihre praktischen Leistungen, Ms. Eliassen…", Professor Slughorn setzte zu einer düsteren Pause an, während er noch einmal ihre Akte konsultierte, als suche er etwas bestimmtes.

„Ich weiß, meine Noten sind mies, Sir", gab Emilia geknickt zu.

„Nun, das erstaunt mich. Bei einem so aufgeweckten Kind wie Sie es sind." Slughorn runzelte die Stirn. „Und sowohl mütterlicher- als auch väterlicherseits verfügen Sie über einen beachtlichen Stammbaum. Ihren Vater zum Beispiel habe ich auch unterrichtet. Er war ein gerissener, junger Bursche. Und die Eliassens? Tja, auch sie sind eine mächtige Sippe."

„Schon, aber die Eliassens neigen dazu, häufig Squibs auf die Welt zu bringen", murmelte Emilia. Dabei kam ihr das Wort „Squib", diese unbequeme Wahrheit, besonders schwer über die Lippen.

Professor Slughorn zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie halten sich für eine Squib? Aber das ist doch Unsinn, Ms. Eliassen, schließlich können Sie zaubern."

„Nur nicht besonders gut."

„Nein, in der Tat. Möglicherweise liegt es daran, dass Ihnen die Grundkenntnisse fehlen. Die ersten Schritte im Umgang mit der Magie. Und diesen Umgang müssen Sie erlernen, denn sonst weiß ich nicht, wie Sie dieses Schuljahr hier bestehen wollen."

Das hatte Emilia kommen sehen. Dennoch schwebten die Worte des Professors groß und dunkel über ihr und überschütteten sie mit einer grauenhaften Angst. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie Hogwarts verließ so wie sie Fuglefjell verlassen hatte, wie sie mit einem gefälschten Zeugnis einer Muggelschule beitrat - und das Leben eines Muggels führte!

Wie ihre Mutter!

Ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken und nur schwer konnte sie die verräterischen Tränen davon abhalten, ihr die Wangen hinabzurollen.

„Ich will nicht sitzen bleiben, Professor! Auf keinen Fall! Keine andere Zauberschule würde mich dann noch aufnehmen!"

Überraschenderweise schmunzelte Professor Slughorn unter seinem dicken Schnauzer. „Ich habe Ihnen all das natürlich nicht erzählt, weil ich keine Chance mehr in Ihnen sehe. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Ich hätte da zum Beispiel eine exzellente Slytherin, die Ihnen gerne Nachhilfestunden anbieten würde. Nun, Sie kennen Ms. Thusnelda Pflock vielleicht, Ms. Eliassen?"

Sie nickte schwach. „Eine Freundin von Imperia Malfoy, richtig?"

„Exakt. Und Ms. Pflock ist wirklich sehr begnadet, auch im Umgang mit ihren Mitschülern. Ich bin sicher, dass sie Ihnen den Unterrichtsstoff schnell vermitteln kann."

Was hatte Emilia für eine andere Wahl? Natürlich hätte sie das zweite Schuljahr gerne aus eigener Kraft bewältigt, doch dieses Glück war ihr offenbar nicht vergönnt. Und sitzen zu bleiben erschien ihr wie eine Qual. Von der Schule zu fliegen wie ein Todesurteil. Lieber würde sie jede freie Minute damit verbringen zu lernen, als Gefahr zu laufen, wie ihre Mutter zu enden.

Nachdem Professor Slughorn ihr mitteilte, dass Thusnelda Pflock eine Stunde nach dem Abendessen auf Emilia in der Bibliothek warten würde, verließ Emilia das Büro. Sie hatte das Gefühl, eine eiserne Faust hätte sich ganz fest um ihr Herz geschlossen, drückte und würgte es. Die Angst vor dem Versagen war in ihrem Kopf so dicht zusammengewachsen wie die Schatten um sie herum.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Am Abend stellte Ulysses fest, dass er keine Lust mehr darauf hatte, faul im Bett herumzuliegen. Bis auf zwei weitere Verunfallte - Sarah Zachery und George Hibbelton - war der Krankensaal inzwischen wie leer gefegt und Ulysses beschloss, die Pflegefreudigkeit von Madam Pomfrey nicht weiter auszunutzen. Noch dazu hatte er Samantha Samson den Trank unterzujubeln und er wollte dieser unglücklichen Verpflichtung lieber schnell nachkommen, anstatt Faustschläge von Garm McKinstry zu kassieren.

In der Großen Halle waren bereits die langen Tafeln gedeckt worden, doch noch hatten sich weder Schüler noch Lehrer zu Tisch begeben. Ulysses konsultierte seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass das Abendessen bereits in knapp fünf Minuten beginnen würde. Das war wenig Zeit für so viel Heimlichtuerei und am liebsten hätte Ulysses das Vorhaben sofort gestoppt. Doch ein paar scheue Blicke zurück in die Vorhalle und die Treppen hinauf und hinab sagten ihm, dass tatsächlich noch niemand in der Nähe war, der ihn beobachten konnte. Also zog Ulysses schnell die Phiole aus seiner Tasche hervor und hastete zu Samanthas Sitzplatz. Beim Entkorken der Phiole hatte er Probleme und es gelang ihm erst, nachdem er seine Zähne zur Hilfe genommen hatte. Dann endlich konnte er die giftigen Tropfen in den Becher perlen lassen. Nach vollendetem Werk steckte Ulysses die Flasche zurück in seine Manteltasche und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seinem angestammten Platz. Er würde schlicht so tun, als hätte er sich bloß einige Minuten zu früh in die Große Halle verirrt. Doch gerade als er sich setzte, viel sein Blick auf die kleine Gestalt, die an der großen Flügeltür stand und angestrengt zu ihm hinüberblickte.

Ulysses stockte der Atem.

Die Gestalt war Amanda Rutherford.

Und sie hatte alles gesehen.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Da ich für eine Zeit verreisen werde, gibt es nun jeweils zu Ancient History und Ancient Legion zwei Kapitel auf einmal. Man sieht sich und viel Spaß!


	37. Das Spiel wird beendet

**37. Das Spiel wird beendet**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Wechselte mitten im Schuljahr nach Fuglefjell, einem Internat in seinem Heimatland Norwegen. _

Emilia Eliassen: _Dreizehnjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere, wie zum Beispiel die Kröte Mona oder die Spinne Vanessa. Rubeta Cox ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin. _

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Von Amanda Rutherford wurde Ulysses dabei beobachtet, wie er heimlich eine Substanz in Samanthas Becher träufeln ließ. Ist Imperias Spiel nun kurz davor aufzufliegen?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Januar 1962_

Das Abendessen stellte für Ulysses eine einzige Qual dar. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick hinüber zu der Tafel der Gryffindors und hin zu Amanda Rutherford, die ihn bei seiner Untat beobachtet hatte.

Was mochte sie wirklich gesehen haben?

Und hatte sie begriffen, was sie gesehen hatte?

Amandas Verhalten ließ keine genauen Schlüsse zu. Zwar blickte sie immer wieder auf und schaute in seine Richtung, doch es könnte Zufall sein. Und der linkische, wissende Glanz in ihren Augen mochte einzig seiner Paranoia zuzuschreiben sein!

Ulysses schmeckte beim Essen weder die buttergetränkten Kartoffeln noch den Braten oder den cremigen Sahnepudding am Ende. Seine Nervosität belegte auch seine Hände mit einem unkontrollierbaren Zittern, so dass er Probleme damit hatte, Gabel und Messer zu führen. Er war unendlich erleichtert, als das Abendessen schließlich zu Ende ging, er aufspringen und die Große Halle verlassen konnte.

Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob von Amanda nun eine Gefahr ausging und sie ihn bei den Lehrern anschwärzen würde, beschloss er, besser ein Wörtchen mit Imperia Malfoy zu wechseln. Sicherlich würde diese ihn sogleich mit einem furchtbaren Fluch belegen, sobald sie von der Sache erfuhr.

Ulysses kämpfte sich durch den Ansturm der drängelnden Schüler, die ungesittet und mit vollen Mägen die Große Halle verließen; er folgte einer Gruppe Slytherins hinab in die Kerker, wo er versuchte, so unscheinbar und unauffällig wie möglich zu erscheinen. Wie eine Art Kunstliebhaber schritt er dazu einen der Korridore auf und ab und besah sich die einzelnen Portraits und Landschaftsbilder sehr genau. Fast eine geschlagene Viertelstunde verbrachte er so vor dem Gemälde der krötenartigen Hexe Pecorella und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie mit garstigem Blick ihren Vampirpflock säuberte, als Imperia schließlich erschien. Natürlich war sie nicht alleine, flankiert wurde sie von einigen kichernden Freundinnen und der Toilettenmafia, die wie Raubtiere ihre Kreise zogen.

„Imperia?" Ulysses trat vor. „Kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?"

Da er so unvermittelt aus den Schatten getreten war, zuckten Imperia und ihre Freundinnen gehörig zusammen. Sogleich zog die Toilettenmafia ihre Kreise enger und plusterten sie alarmiert auf, als hielten sie sich für die persönliche Leibgarde der Mädchenschar.

„Bei Salazar, was musst du mich so erschrecken?", wollte Imperia ungehalten wissen. Dabei hielt sie eine ihrer Hände über der Brust, als stände sie kurz vor einer Herzattacke. „Was gibt es?"

Natürlich konnte Ulysses das Problem nicht offen aussprechen. Zu viele Unwissende hatten ihn umringt und die Geschehnisse um Samantha Samson waren naturgemäß nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt. Also entschied sich Ulysses dafür, möglichst unauffällig zu klingen, als er anmerkte: „Du hast dich letztens darüber beschwert, dass du deine Ohrringe verloren hast?"

Imperia stutzte nur kurz, ehe sie das Spiel mitspielte. „Ja genau. Hast du sie gefunden?"

Ulysses kratzte sich mit vorgetäuschter Nachdenklichkeit am Kinn. „Ich soll dir von Hausmeister Pringle ausrichten, dass er sie vielleicht gefunden hat. Er hat diesen Aufspürzauber angewandt und ungefähr drei Dutzend Ohrringe entdeckt. Nun, und jetzt soll ich dich wissen lassen, dass du mal in seinem Büro nachschauen sollst, ob deine dabei sind oder nicht."

Imperia tat entzückt. „Wie nett von unserem Hausmeister!"

Thusnelda Pflock, eine dicke Slytherin mit rascher Auffassungsgabe, runzelte wie zu erwarten gewesen war die Stirn. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Pringle sich solch eine Mühe macht. Ich habe auch mal was verloren und-"

„Oh." Imperia winkte ab. „Mein Vater Abraxas hat ihm geschrieben, dass er mir unbedingt beim Auffinden behilflich sein soll. Diese Ohrringe sind ein wichtiges Familienerbstück und ich hatte sie gerade erst bekommen. Vater hat Pringle im Gegenzug ein zweites Monatsgehalt versprochen."

Thusnelda nickte bloß und Ulysses konnte unmöglich sagen, ob sie die Lügenmärchen nun glaubte oder nicht. Doch auch wenn dies nicht der Fall wäre, sie war noch immer eine gute Freundin Imperias und würde diese nicht verpetzen. Amanda Rutherford hingegen war ein ganz anderes Kaliber.

Hartnäckig versicherte Imperia ihren Freunden, sie würde nur kurz dem Hausmeister einen Besuch abstatten um ihre Ohrringe in Empfang zu nehmen, und ihre Freunde sollten ruhig schon zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufbrechen. Dann machte Imperia auf den Absatz kehrt und schritt davon, während Ulysses sich beeilte, ihr zu folgen. Die Schritte der Slytherin waren lang und zielstrebig, so dass es Ulysses schwer fiel, gleichauf mit ihr zu bleiben. Desweiteren verströmte sie eine Art zornige Energie, bei der Ulysses das Gefühl bekam, heute Abend für seinen Fehltritt noch büßen zu müssen.

„Also, was ist der _wirkliche_ Grund, Ulysses?", erkundigte sie sich mit eiskalter Stimme, als sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren.

„Ich wurde heute beobachtet, als ich den Trank hineingeschüttet habe."

Imperia zuckte nicht einmal mit den Wimpern. Ihr Blick war stur geradeaus gerichtet, als wollte sie damit die nächste Wand durchbohren. „Von wem?"

In diesem Moment wurden Schritte laut. Ulysses und Imperia drehten sich um und entdeckten Garm McKinstry, der sich von der Gruppe losgerissen hatte und nun schnell zu ihnen aufschloss. Auch er musste den Braten längst gewittert haben, denn er wirkte wachsamer als eh und je, als er sie eingeholt hatte und eilig die Umgebung nach möglichen Zuhörern absuchte.

Als er sich schließlich an Ulysses wandte, spiegelte sich in seinem Blick reine Ungnade. „Was hast du gemacht, du Mistkerl?" Das war das erste was er fragte.

Perplex starrte Ulysses dem Jugendlichen entgegen und fürchtete bereits um seine Magenkuhle. Es war Imperia, die das Sprechen für ihn übernahm. „Er wurde beobachtet." Sie klang dabei so eiskalt wie zuvor. Machte sie sich denn gar keine Sorgen darum, ihr heimtückisches Spiel könnte längst aufgeflogen sein?

Aufbrausend wie immer hob Garm die Faust und schlug Ulysses damit vor die Schulter. Er taumelte zurück.

„Kannst du denn nicht aufpassen?", fuhr Garm ihn lautstark an.

„Garm", mahnte Imperia und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. „Ein bisschen ruhiger, bitte."

„Es tut mir leid!", stammelte Ulysses. „Ich habe mich immer wieder umgedreht, ob nicht doch jemand kommt und habe auf Schritte gelauscht! Aber als ich mich dann umgedreht und den Trank hineingeschüttet habe, muss es passiert sein! Diese Erstklässlerin Amanda Rutherford hat mich beobachtet."

„Hat sie _alles_ gesehen?", wollte Garm wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Ulysses wahrheitsgemäß und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Vielleicht hat sie gar nichts gesehen oder denkt sich einfach nichts dabei. Ich wollte nur, dass ihr Bescheid wisst und vorbereitet seid."

„Dann werden wir abwarten was sich ergibt", sagte Imperia. „Vielleicht wird nichts passieren."

„Aber wir brauchen trotzdem einen Plan", bemerkte Garm. Er klang ungeduldig und gestresst, aber schien dennoch bereit, das Ruder zu packen und das Schiff wieder auf den richtigen Kurs zu bringen. „Nur für den Fall der Fälle."

Eine Weile war es still unter ihnen. Zusammen standen sie in dem von Fackeln erleuchteten Korridor, schwiegen nachdenklich und eisig. Erst als eine Schar Zweitklässler eifrig über den Unterricht schwatzend an ihnen vorbei gezogen war, erhob Garm seine Stimme von Neuem. „Wenn der Fall der Fälle eintreten sollte, werde ich mich stellen."

Verblüfft starrte Ulysses den Jugendlichen an. Imperia verzog nicht eine Miene.

„Die Professoren werden schnell herausfinden, dass Ulysses nicht alleine hinter dem Anschlag stehen kann. Also werden sie nach einem Hintermann suchen. Und ehe der Verdacht auf dich fällt, Imperia, melde ich mich freiwillig."

Diese Großmütigkeit versetzte Ulysses nahezu in Ehrfurcht. Natürlich betraf Garms plötzliche Gnade nicht ihn persönlich, doch er musste seinen Hut vor dieser Opferbereitschaft ziehen. Garm könnte man aus der Schule werfen, sobald er die Verantwortung auf sich nahm - und er tat es einzig für Imperia!

Er warf vielleicht seine Zukunft weg für dieses schöne Mädchen. Dieses schöne Mädchen, deren Gesicht noch immer eisig und hart und unbewegt war. Hatte sie nicht verstanden, was er ihr soeben angeboten hatte?

„Wenn du das für mich tust, Garm", sagte sie schließlich nach einer Weile, „werde ich dir auf ewig dankbar sein."

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe." Das war alles was Garm darauf antwortete. Die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme klang nach Verblendung. Am liebsten hätte Ulysses ihn wachgerüttelt, ihn angeschrieen, dass Imperia es nicht wert war, geliebt zu werden! Sie war nicht mehr als ein gefühlskaltes, selbstverliebtes Wesen! Nun, selbstverliebt wäre vielleicht schon eine Lüge gewesen - womöglich empfand sie für sich selbst genauso wenig wie für alle anderen.

Garm war in ihre Falle getappt und sie würde sein Verhängnis sein.

Doch anstatt den Jugendlichen vor dieser Blauäugigkeit zu warnen, würgte Ulysses seine Proteste hinunter. Er war elf Jahre alt und sicherlich würde Garm nicht allzu angetan von seinen Moralpredigten sein.

Ulysses konnte nur hoffen, dass die Wahrheit über die tatsächliche Schuldige irgendwie ans Licht kommen würde. Bloß verspürte er selbst wenig Mut, den Mund aufzumachen.

Anstatt mit einem Handschlag wurde Imperias und Garms Pakt mit einem kurzen Kuss besiegelt, ehe sich Imperia daran machte, zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. „Denk dran, Garm", erinnerte sie ihn und blickte ihn dabei über die Schulter hinweg an. „Wir bleiben unauffällig bis das Spiel aufgeflogen ist. Ach ja, Ulysses?"

„Ja?", hochte er auf.

„Ab jetzt keine Tränke mehr für Samantha. Möglicherweise wartet man nur auf den letzten, entscheidenden Beweiß: die Tat selbst."

Ulysses nickte bloß. Dies stellte für ihn die einzige positive Wendung des Tages da. Abgesehen davon, hatte er das furchtbare Gefühl, soeben einen Sturzflug ins eigene Verderben mitzuerleben. Die Landung dürfte hart und hässlich werden.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Und diese Landung trat schneller ein als Ulysses erwartet hätte. Nachdem er die vielen, sich spiralförmig in die Höhe windenden Treppen, die zum Turm der Ravenclaws führte, fast bezwungen hatte, erwarteten ihn die Krankenschwester Madam Pomfrey und Direktor Dumbledore am Ende seines Weges.

Ulysses` Herz versank in einem Sumpf aus Elend und Angst. Bei den strengen Blicken der beiden Erwachsenen hätte er sich am liebsten eigenhändig die Treppe hinabgestürzt, doch er wusste, dass ein Fluchtversuch völlig zwecklos sein würde. Genau wie der Versuch, sich herauszureden. Nein, diesmal würde er sich der Wagenladung an Problemen tapfer stellen müssen und beten, dass man ihn nicht von der Schule verwies.

„Mr. Rathburn", sprach Direktor Dumbledore ihn an. Seine Stimme klang gefasst und keine Spur seiner alten Munterkeit ließ sich darin erkennen. Diese ungewohnte Ernsthaftigkeit ließ Ulysses beinahe verzweifeln. Am liebsten hätte er laut aufgeschrieen, sich für seine Fehltritte entschuldigt und erklärt, dass er bloß Teil eines schrecklichen Rachefeldzuges gewesen war.

„Ja … Professor?", mühte sich Ulysses zu sagen.

„Sie wurden heute von Ms. Rutherford beobachtet, wie …"

„Ich weiß …", murmelte Ulysses geschlagen.

Pomfrey trat vor. Ihre Stimme war erbost und heftig, als sie ihn anfauchte: „War das also der Grund für den Haarverlust von Ms. Samson? Sie haben sie vergiftet? Um Himmels Willen, das arme Mädchen!"

Vergiftet war ein schreckliches Wort, doch genau das hatte Ulysses getan. Viele Wochen lang. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich dafür zutiefst zu hassen. Und er hasste sich für seine Schwäche gegenüber Imperia, dem Mädchen, das ihn zu diesen Untaten getrieben hatte. Und wie es aussah war es nun ausgerechnet Imperia selbst, die dank Garms noblen Opfer ungescholten davon kommen würde.

Wie unfair das Leben doch war!

Ulysses atmete tief durch und straffte seinen verkrampften Körper, entschlossen, seine Bestrafung nicht länger aufzuschieben. „Ja. Ich habe es getan", erklärte er und diese Erklärung trat so bitterlich aus seinem Mund, dass Dumbledore sogleich hellhörig wurde. „_Nur _Sie, Mr. Rathburn?", erkundigte er sich und seine intelligenten blauen Augen musterten ich dabei genau. „Mir scheint, ein Erstklässler wie Sie es sind sollte eigentlich keinen Grund haben, eine Sechstklässlerin mit Tränken zu traktieren."

Als Ulysses daraufhin nicht antwortete, bemerkte Madam Pomfrey mit gemilderter Stimme. „Sie sind doch ein ruhiger Junge, Mr. Rathburn. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie alleine auf eine so abscheuliche Idee gekommen sind. Wenn es also jemanden gibt, der sich ebenfalls verantwortlich zeigen sollte, bitte ich Sie, diese Person zu nennen!"

„Es war Garm McKinstry", antwortete Ulysses schlicht und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht Imperias Namen genannt hatte. Doch nach wie vor fehlte es ihn an Mut. „Er hat mich gezwungen."

Beide Erwachsenen wechselten einen finsteren Blick miteinander, wirkten aber keinesfalls überrascht. Garm war schlicht und ergreifend ein üblicher Verdächtiger und diese Rolle stand ihm gut.

„Poppy, wären Sie vielleicht so gut, Mr. McKinstry aufzutreiben und ihn zu meinem Büro zu bringen", bat Dumbledore. „Wir sollten uns unbedingt einmal mit diesen beiden Herren unterhalten."

Grimmig antwortete Pomfrey: „Das sehe ich ähnlich, Herr Direktor."

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Garm gab einen guten Verdächtigen ab. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen und höchst reuelos dreinblickenden Gesicht saß er auf einem Stuhl in Dumbledores Büro und mimte den bösen Jungen. Auf fantastische Weise sah er unnahbar aus, während Ulysses, der neben ihm saß, versuchte, gegen den Schweißausbruch und die Ängste anzukämpfen, die ihn befallen hatten. Fast noch schlimmer wirkte sich nur sein schlechtes Gewissen aus.

Gegenüber von ihnen hatten Albus Dumbledore und die Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw und Slytherin Platz genommen. Zwei weitere Stühle wurden beschworen, als Samantha Samson in Begleitung der Krankenschwester das Büro betrat. Ulysses wagte es kaum, die Jugendliche anzusehen, so sehr schämte er sich für ihr nun verkümmertes Aussehen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, trug Samantha eine weite Mütze auf ihrem Kopf, die ihren Haarverlust kaschieren sollte, doch auch mit dieser Tarnung wirkte sie todunglücklich. Zwar konnte sich Ulysses nicht erinnern, sie jemals von nahen gesehen zu haben, doch ihre Haut wirkte unnatürlich fahl und irgendwie kränklich, die tiefen Schatten unter ihren Augen zeugten von schlaflosen Nächten und Stress. Nur die dunklen, strahlenden Augen selbst waren noch immer schön.

Samantha warf Garm McKinstry einen langen, hasserfüllten Blick zu, während sie sich setzte und Madam Pomfrey legte ihr behutsam eine ihrer Hände auf die Schulter, vielleicht um die aufgebrachte Ravenclaw im Fall der Fälle davon abzuhalten, auf Garm zuzustürmen.

Garm nahm ihre Wut gebührend und mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu Kenntnis. „Was für ein Zufall, dass du auch hier bist, Sammy", neckte er. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich mit deiner Glatze überhaupt noch im Schloss zeigen magst."

Samantha ballte ihre Fäuste.

„Mr. McKinstry!", rief Professor Slughorn entrüstet. „Ich bitte Sie um ihrer selbst willen ruhig zu sein!"

Doch Garm winkte lässig ab. „Oh, bitte. Ruhig Blut."

„Unterstehen Sie sich!", entrüstete sich nun auch Madam Pomfrey, die noch immer Samanthas Schulter hielt. „Eine solche Gemeinheit und Dreistigkeit ist mir noch nie untergekommen! Was fällt Ihnen nur ein?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir damit beginnen, uns bei Mr. McKinstry zu erkundigen, ob er wirklich für diese _ganze_ Misere verantwortlich ist", sagte Dumbledore mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch mit locker auf der Brust gefalteten Händen und lehnte sich nun weiter vor, um Garm genau zu mustern. Der Blick seiner hellen Augen war irritierend sanft.

Garm lachte nur. „Glauben Sie nicht, ich würde versuchen mich herauszureden, Direktor. Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich gebe es zu."

„Du Mistkerl!", fauchte Samantha und Tränen schossen ihr in die dunklen Augen.

„Wieso haben Sie es getan, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte Dumbledore wissen. Seine Stimme war weiterhin ruhig.

„Samantha und ich mögen uns nicht besonders", eröffnete Garm ihm lahm. „Und deswegen dachte ich, so eine Glatze würde ihr vielleicht ganz gut stehen."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Dumbledore den Schüler eine Weile, ehe er seine nächste, überrascht klingende Frage stellte: „Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass Ihnen Ms. Samson ein solcher Dorn im Auge ist. Eigentlich wäre ich eher davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich gegenüber einer Gleichaltrigen wie ein Kavalier zu benehmen wissen." Dann wandte er sich an Samantha. „Sagen Sie, Ms. Samson, was denken Sie war der Anlass für seine Handlungen?"

Samantha schien die Frage zu irritieren und säuerlich, als spräche sie über ein unumstößliches Naturgesetzt, giftete sie: „Wissen Sie denn nicht, was er für krumme Dinge dreht, Direktor? Er ist nun mal ein hundsgemeiner Kerl und braucht keinen Anlass!"

Garm schien sich in ihrer hässlichen Ansprache regelrecht zu sonnen wie in einer Lobeshymne.

Schließlich wurde Garm von den Professoren aufgefordert, den Tathergang zu schildern und Garm kam der Bitte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nach. Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln im Gesicht berichtete er von dem ersten zaghaften Erblühen seines Plans, von Ulysses, den er erpresst hatte mitzuhelfen, von dem Diebstählen im Arzneimittelschrank und letztendlich von dem schnellen Erfolgen, die _Monsieur Mannequins Machenschaft für mähnige Männer_ schließlich über Wochen hinweg erzielt hatte. Am Ende des Berichtes presste sich Samantha, von stillen Schluchzern erschüttert, ihr Taschentuch unter ihre tränenden Augen, und die Gesichtsfarbe von Madam Pomfrey hatte sich kontinuierlich zu einem zornigen Rot gesteigert. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie sich eine solch hohe Dosierung des Mittels auswirkt?", fauchte sie Garm wüst an. „Selbst bei einer sofortigen Gegenbehandlung wird man den Schaden nicht mehr so schnell beheben können!"

Garm kommentierte die Prognose mit einem gelangweilten Schulternzucken.

Dumbledore hatte der Geschichte aufmerksam gelauscht und zeigte keine so heftige Regung wie die meisten anderen in diesem Raum. Statt Garm mit brennenden Blicken anzuklagen, zupfte er sich bloß nachdenklich an seinem langen, fast gänzlich ergrauten Bart. Die Augen hinter seiner Halbmondbrille zeigten keine Spur von Verurteilung.

Während der ganzen Zeit hatte Ulysses still auf seinem Platz gesessen und hatte dabei seine Hände ebenso durchgeknetet wie Samantha ihr Taschentuch. Dass Garm dabei war, katapultartig aus der Schule geworfen zu werden, interessierte ihn nicht so sehr, wie der Kummer um Samanthas und sein eigenes Schicksal. Zwar hatte Garm davon erzählt, dass er Ulysses erpresst hatte mitzuhelfen, doch würde das Ulysses` Kopf retten? Auch machte er sich Gedanken um Dumbledores abwartendes Verhalten? Warum wirkte der Direktor zu unbetroffen und gelassen?

„Nun, ich denke Mr. McKinstry", begann Dumbledore, während er sich seine Brille von der Nase nahm und die Gläser sorgfältig putzte, „wir sollten uns nun über Ihre Zukunft hier in Hogwarts unterhalten."

Düstere Stimmung legte sich über den Raum. Ulysses ahnte, dass man nun das Katapult laden würde. Man war bereit für Garms Abschuss.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Professor Slughorn davon hält", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „aber ich denke, einhundertfünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und gemeinnützige Arbeiten bis zum Ende des Schuljahres sollten genügen."

„Direktor", mischte sich Madam Pomfrey ein, „ich möchte Ihr Urteil zwar nicht anzweifeln, doch ich finde, dass die Strafe zu mild ist. Ms. Samson wird mit Langzeitschäden zu kämpfen haben und der Verlust des diesjährigen Hauspokals … nun … der Verlust macht dies nicht wett."

„Oh, ganz sicher nicht, Poppy." Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Ich bin absolut der Meinung, ein solch gemeingefährliches Vergehen müsste mit einem sofortigen Rauswurf aus Hogwarts vergolten werden."

Garm sackte bei diesen Worten sichtbar auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

„Allerdings", sagte Dumbledore und sein Blick huschte zu Garm hinüber „bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Mr. McKinstry aus irgendeinem Grund versucht, eine weitere Person im Hintergrund zu schützen."

„Was?", entfuhr es Garm unwillkürlich. „Unsinn! Warum sollte ich?" Er klang ertappt - zumindest Ulysses` Meinung nach.

Mit einem Schmunzeln antwortete Dumbledore ihm: „Es tut mir sehr leid, Mr. McKinstry, aber ich kann bei Ihnen einfach kein eindeutiges Motiv feststellen. Es stimmt zwar, dass Sie sich sehr schlecht in den Schulalltag einfügen können und sich - nun ja - äußerst rebellisch zeigen - gerade deshalb habe ich Sie übrigens auch stets im Auge behalten - aber Ms. Samson erscheint mir als ein zu willkürliches Opfer. Es gibt sicherlich zwei Dutzend Schüler in diesem Schloss, die Sie weniger mögen als Ms. Samson - doch bei keinem von ihnen haben Sie je etwas vergleichbares versucht."

„Na und?", knurrte Garm. „Ich lasse mir halt immer was neues einfallen."

„Vielleicht täusche ich mich auch in meiner Vermutung, Mr. McKinstry. Dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie zu sehr damit bemüht sind, uns Ihre Geschichte schmackhaft zu machen."

Garm wirkte deutlich angespannter, als Dumbledore dies sagte. Offenbar fürchtete er Imperias Enttarnung mehr als seinen Schulverweis. Dennoch tat er nichts mehr, um seine Version des Tatherganges zu verteidigen. Vielleicht ahnte er auch, dass es zwecklos und potentiell gefährlich sein könnte, noch mehr Worte zu verlieren. Imperia war kurz davor aufzufliegen.´

„Nun, Mr. McKinstry, ich denke, Sie können jetzt gehen. Morgen nach dem Abendessen wird sie Hausmeister Pringle in Ihren neuen Aufgaben unterweisen", lächelte Dumbledore herzlich. „Und wenn Sie doch bereit sein sollten, uns die wahre Geschichte anzuvertrauen, nur raus damit. Ich bin gespannt, wer diesmal hinter alledem steckt."

Garm antwortete nicht. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, als hätte dieser ihn gebissen und polterte energiegeladen aus dem Büro. Ulysses glaubte, seine Wut über das gescheiterte Lügenmärchen beinahe körperlich spüren zu können.

Nun endlich wandte sich Dumbledore voll und ganz Ulysses zu und bei dem versöhnlichen Gesicht des Direktors dämmerte es ihm, dass auch ihm nicht der Schulverweis drohte. Die einzige Person, die damit zu rechnen hatte, war Imperia - sobald man von ihr erfahren würde.

„Mr. Rathburn, ich bin enttäuscht, dass Sie sich nicht schon längst einem Professor anvertraut haben", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie haben dieses Spiel, das nicht Ihr Spiel war, mitgespielt, aus Angst, man könnte Sie bestrafen?"

Ohnmächtig nickte Ulysses. „Es tut mir leid, Sir … und es tut mir besonders für Samantha leid. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass …" Doch dann presste er die Lippen aufeinander und zwang sich, den Worten Einhalt zu gebieten. Natürlich tat es ihm Leid und er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass das Spiel nun ein schnelles, gutes Ende gefunden hatte. Doch andererseits fühlte er sich noch immer nicht dazu imstande, den Professoren die Ganze Wahrheit zu gestehen. Hätte er nun Imperias Namen ins Spiel geworfen, würden unweigerlich Details ans Tageslicht treten, denen er nicht gewachsen war. Zum Beispiel die Details über Imperias Kuss, dem er so über alle Maßen entgegengefiebert hatte, dass er sich deswegen auf ihren heimtückischen Plan eingelassen hatte. Dieser Kuss gab ihm das seltsame Gefühl, nicht nur ein Opfer, sondern ein gleichrangiger Mittäter zu sein.

Doch natürlich stellte Dumbledore die alles entscheidende Frage. „Nun, da Mr. McKinstry das Büro verlassen hat, können Sie vielleicht etwas freier sprechen, Mr. Rathburn?", erkundigte er sich.

Und Ulysses konnte nicht anders als zu lügen und noch ehe er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, schämte er sich ein weiteres Mal zutiefst. „Es gibt niemanden außer Garm", murmelte er. „Es war alles seine Idee."

Dumbledore nickte, aber er schien nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. Womöglich hatte er längst eine eigene Vermutung über die geheime Mittäterschaft. Imperia Malfoy war da ein nahe liegendes Übel.

Ulysses verließ das Büro mit fünfzig Strafpunkten für Ravenclaw. Eine geringe Strafe für seine Schuld und Samanthas Leiden. Wahrscheinlicher war es, dass er und Garm nur deshalb so brenzlig davon gekommen waren, da man sich das volle Strafmaß für Imperia aufsparen wollte.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Da ich für eine Zeit verreisen werde, gibt es nun jeweils zu Ancient History und Ancient Legion zwei Kapitel auf einmal. Man sieht sich und viel Spaß!


	38. Rückkehr in das Herz der Dunkelheit

**38. Rückkehr in das Herz der Dunkelheit**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Wechselte mitten im Schuljahr nach Fuglefjell, einem Internat in seinem Heimatland Norwegen. _

Emilia Eliassen: _Dreizehnjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere, wie zum Beispiel die Kröte Mona oder die Spinne Vanessa. Rubeta Cox ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin. _

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Von Amanda Rutherford wurde Ulysses dabei beobachtet, wie er heimlich eine Substanz in Samanthas Becher träufeln ließ. Als Imperias Spiel daraufhin aufzufliegen droht, ist es jedoch Garm McKinstry, der sich gegenüber Direktor Dumbledore als Drahtzieher ausgibt. Während es für Ulysses glimpflich ausgeht und Garm einen Haufen Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommt, vermutet Dumbledore, dass eine weitere Person hinter Samanthas Vergiftung steht. _

_Derweil plant Emilia einen erneuten Versuch, dem Wald einen Besuch abzuschatten, da sie noch immer bloß vermuten kann, dass Professor Jarovit den Schädelbannkreis zerstörte, um diesen dann teuer an Sammler zu verkaufen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Januar 1962_

Auf wundersame Weise sickerte der wahre Grund für Samanthas Haarverlust niemals ganz bis zur Schülerschaft Hogwarts` durch. Zwar gab es einige Veränderungen zu bestaunen, angefangen bei den negativ veränderten Punktständen der Schulhäuser von Ravenclaw und Slytherin, einem zerknirschten Garm McKinstry, der über einer Fülle von Strafarbeiten schwitzte, bis hin zu Samantha Samson, deren gute Stimmung plötzlich erblühte, jedoch brachte kein Schüler diese Merkwürdigkeiten miteinander in Verbindung und sämtliche Mitwisser schienen einer geheimen Absprache nachzukommen, kein Sterbenswörtchen über die Hintergründe zu verlieren. Nicht einmal Samantha schien ihre Freunde eingeweiht zu haben.

Die Prüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres rückten langsam näher und der Gedanke daran vertrieb auch die letzten Überbleibsel des weihnachtlichen Geistes, der das Schloss bis vor kurzem noch beflügelt hatte. Diejenigen Schüler, die ihre guten Noten besonders ernst nahmen, grübelten bereits über den Aufzeichnungen ihres Unterrichtsstoffes und vor allem Emilia, deren Versetzung in die dritte Klasse gefährdet war, lief zu Höchstleistungen auf. Jeden Abend nahm sie ihren Nachhilfeunterricht bei Thusnelda Pflock und Ulysses bewunderte ihre Verbissenheit. Denn trotz des großen Lernaufwandes schienen sich ihre Leistungen nicht verbessern zu wollen. Am Freitagabend - Ulysses wartete auf den Beginn seines Astronomieunterrichtes - besuchte er seine Freundin in der Bibliothek, wo Thusnelda soeben damit beschäftigt war, Emilia in die unterschiedlichen Bewegungen einzuweisen, die ein Zauberstab beim Aufsagen eines Spruches beschreiben konnte.

„Es gibt ellipsenartige Bewegungen, die dein Zauberstab vollführen kann", erklärte Thusnelda ihr und nickte Ulysses kurz begrüßend zu, als er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte, „und diese sind meist für Zauber bestimmt, die dich selbst oder deine Umgebung betreffen." Sie verdeutlichte das Gesagte, indem sie mit ihrem Stab die Bewegung nachmachte, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Wohingegen schnelle Stöße nach vorne meist mit Angriffszaubern verbunden werden." Thusnelda stieß mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes in die Luft, als ab sie jemanden erdolchen wollte.

„Okay, verstanden", murmelte Emilia und machte sich ein paar entsprechende Notizen mit ihrer Schreibfeder. Thusnelda begann derweil ihre Sachen zu packen. „Wir machen besser für heute Schluss", sagte sie. „Es ist schon neun Uhr und du bist müde. Wir machen morgen Abend weiter. Aber sag mal, Emilia, weißt du schon für welche Kurse du dich im nächsten Schuljahr eintragen möchtest?"

„Oh, das ist keine schwere Entscheidung gewesen", versicherte Emilia ihr. „Ich nehme Geisterkunde, Heilkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe … ich denke mal, dass ich dort recht gut abschneiden könnte …vorausgesetzt natürlich ich schaffe dieses Schuljahr hier."

„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du dieses Schuljahr schaffst." Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete sich Thusnelda, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und kaum hatte sie den Lichtkegel des Kronleuchters verlassen, war sie schon in den umgebenden Schatten verschwunden. Die Nächte im Januar waren noch immer lang und dunkel.

Emilia schwieg eine Weile, als ob sie sicher gehen wollte, dass Thusnelda außer Hörweite war. Dann wandte sie sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen an Ulysses. „Morgen findet im Wald eine Exkursion unter dem Motto `Wintergewächse´ statt", teilte sie Ulysses mit einem verschlagenen Leuchten in den Augen mit.

„Oh, hör endlich auf damit!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Willst du etwa schon wieder in den Wald?"

„Beim letzten Mal haben wir nicht das erreicht was wir wollten. Wir konnten nicht herausfinden ob die Schädel nun fehlen oder nicht."

„Beim letzten Mal wäre ich ja auch fast gestorben", meinte Ulysses zerknirscht und speiste seine Freundin mit einem ungnädigen Blick ab. „Mein Zauberstab war vereist und ich konnte ihn tagelang nicht richtig benutzen."

Emilia ließ das ganze wie immer kalt. „Aber morgen sind die Professoren mit dabei und wir müssen uns ja nur kurz von dem Pfad entfernen, um die Schädel zu suchen."

„_Das _habe ich doch schon mal gehört."

„Hast du etwa Angst?", neckte sie ihn.

Trotzig zischte er: „Du hast doch sicherlich auch Angst, Emilia! Wir wissen beide, dass etwas mit diesem Wald nicht stimmt."

„Klar. Nur weiß ich, dass ich etwas dagegen tun muss. Ich werde nicht einfach dasitzen und nichts tun. Ich werde morgen mit in den Wald gehen und schauen, ob man die Schädel nun gestohlen hat oder nicht."

Ulysses konnte sie um ihre Tapferkeit kaum beneiden, schließlich war Emilias Handeln nicht nur edelmutig und stark, sondern vor allem äußerst dumm. Bisher war jeder Ausflug in den Wald für sie und ihn in einem Desaster geendet und er konnte sich nur glücklich schätzen, dass keiner von ihnen dabei ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen war.

„Warum wendest du dich nicht endlich an die Professoren?", hakte er nach, nachdem sie sich eine Weile lang eisern angeschwiegen hatten.

„Das werde ich auch noch tun. Aber ich verdächtige Professor Jarovit als Dieb und bevor ich so etwas Direktor Dumbledore oder so erzähle, sollte ich mir erst einmal sicher sein, oder?"

Da war zwar nichts gegen einzuwenden, dennoch hielt Ulysses nicht viel von der Idee. Vor allem nicht, wenn er persönlich involviert war. „Ich glaube, ich bleibe besser in Hogwarts", teilte er ihr seine Gedanken mit und schämte sich ausnahmsweise einmal wenig für seine Feigheit. Feige zu sein und sich nicht auf Emilias halsbrecherische Pläne einzulassen, erschien ihm heute verblüffend weise.

Emilia hielt natürlich nicht viel davon. „Oh bitte, Ulysses!", drängte sie und faltete dabei die Hände wie zum Gebet. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Nur noch dieses eine Mal! Schau, ich kann doch nicht einmal richtig zaubern -"

„Emilia, ich glaube nicht, dass _meine_ Zauberkunst dir groß weiterhelfen würde!", unterbrach er sie. „Ich glaube nicht mal, das wir in Begleitung von Erwachsenen besonders sicher wären. Was ist, wenn man dieses Wesen im Wald weder austricksen noch besiegen kann? Vielleicht kann es nicht einmal sterben? Was nützen da ein paar Zauberstäbe?"

„Der Gute Wille zählt … und bisher haben wir es immer ohne Probleme geschafft abzuhauen. Das Licht hat nämlich einen entscheidenden Nachteil!" Und Emilia beugte sich näher zu ihm, um ihm das Geheimnis verschwörerisch zuzuflüstern. „Man sieht es schließlich schon von weitem kommen, richtig?"

„Ich mache mich nicht nur deswegen Sorgen", sagte er, hob die Hand und begann stoisch und ohne auf Emilias Ausflüchte und Proteste zu achten, all die Schrecken aufzuzählen, die den Wald so unverschämt gefährlich machten. „Bei der ersten Exkursion, da war ich nicht dabei, hat euch irgendein pferdegroßes Ding verfolgt, ihr habt die Schädel entdeckt, habt die Stimmen gehört und das Licht gehen. Vom Wind ganz zu schweigen. So, dann hätten wir den zweiten `Ausflug´ in den Wald: Da haben wir den Mann zusammen mit einem Tier gesehen, sind durch einen vereisten Wald gelaufen, mussten wieder gegen den Wind ankämpfen, du hast dich beim Versuch den Schädel zurückzubringen verletzt. Der dritte Versuch: Licht, Krötenerscheinungen, eingefrorener Zauberstab. Was noch? Oh ja, ich habe die Kniesel vergessen, die Professor Kesselbrand den Finger abgebissen haben."

„Zumindest die Kniesel kannst du aus dem Spiel lassen, Ulysses."

Er tat, als würde der die Kniesel von einer unsichtbaren Liste, die auf dem Tisch lag, streichen. „Okay, weg sind sie. Komischerweise bleiben immer noch genug furchtbare Dinge übrig. Ganz zu schweigen von den Dingern, die wir ausnahmsweise noch nicht gesehen haben, obwohl sie in den Wäldern leben: Werwölfe, _Tiger_kniesel, blablabla."

„Besonders das Blablabla macht mir Sorgen", feixte Emilia. „Es treibt Menschen in den Wahnsinn."

Ulysses, dem es nicht mehr auf den Stuhl hielt, sprang auf und lief unruhig durch jenen Teil der Bibliothek, der durch den Kerzenschein des Kronleuchters erhellt wurde. Der Rest des großen Saales lag in Dunkelheit und die hohen Bücherregale türmten sich zu unförmigen Schatten auf.

„Emilia", sagte er schließlich. „Bitte gehe morgen nicht in den Wald."

Seine Sorgen schienen sie in ihrem Mut nur zu bestätigen. „Ich weiß was ich tue", beteuerte sie ihm. „Außerdem bin ich morgen nicht alleine. Victoria, William und Finn kommen mit. Die Cox-Schwestern haben sich auch auf der Teilnehmerliste eingetragen, aber ich habe nicht gefragt, ob sie mithelfen möchten."

„Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so. Rubeta und Arachne sind grauenhafte Hexen."

Und dabei blieb es. Ulysses sprach sich so vehement gegen die Exkursionsteilnahme aus, dass Emilia es schon bald aufgab, ihn überzeugen zu wollen. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch tief im Herzen Verständnis für diese Entscheidung.

**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**

Am späten Samstagmorgen sammelten sich die Ausflügler vor dem Schultor, scharrten sich zu kleinen Gruppen zusammen und warteten darauf, dass es endlich los gehen würde. Als zusätzliche Verstärkung für Madam Sprout war diesmal Professor Jarovit angetreten, ein Detail, das Emilia ganz und gar nicht gefiel und sie darüber hinaus noch in tiefes Misstrauen stürzte. Sicherlich nahm Jarovit nur deshalb an der Exkursion teil, um Emilia und ihre Freunde endgültig davon abzuhalten, zum Fundort der verzauberten Schädel vorzudringen. Zum _Tatort_ seines Diebstahls, genau genommen.

Victoria, William und Finn waren die letzten Kinder, die nach dem Frühstück lässig zum Treffpunkt hinüberbummelten. Um eine Sorge erleichtert stellte Emilia fest, dass Victoria ihren Vielfraßrüden heute zu Hause gelassen hatte; dafür war Finn jedoch in Begleitung seiner Kröte Haubert, die verwegen aus der Tasche seines Winterumhanges linste. Finn hatte die Tasche mit allerlei Stoffresten gepolstert, so dass sich die Kröte über ihr gemachtes Nest gehörig freuen dürfte.

„Emilia!", rief Victoria zur Begrüßung und stapfte durch den hohen Schnee zu ihr. „Wie geht`s dir? Bist du bereit, dem Wald heute gehörig den Hintern zu versohlen?"

„Wohl eher Professor Jarovit", entgegnete Emilia düster. „Heute werden wir nämlich endgültig feststellen, ob er die Schädel gestohlen hat oder nicht." Dann fuhr sie fort: „Hat dir William erzählt, was bei unserem letzten Versuch, in den Wald zu kommen, passiert ist?" Sie wollte herausfinden, ob Victoria eigentlich wusste, worauf sie sich hier und heute eingelassen hatte.

Das Mädchen nickte und eine unbekannte Ernsthaftigkeit zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. „Ja, das hat er. Wie es aussah, hattet ihr beim letzten Mal nicht so viel Glück, wie?"

„Nicht im Geringsten."

Sie stellten ihr Gespräch ein, als die beiden Cox-Schwestern Arachne und Rubeta dazu stießen. Zwar waren beide Mädchen unlängst eingeweiht, doch Emilia hatte keinen Bedarf, beide unnötig mit Horrorgeschichten zu erschrecken. Ähnlich Finn führten auch die zwei Schwestern ihre Tiere im Arm spazieren. Rubetas plumpe Kröte Mona trug sogar ein kleines, blaues Halsband um den warzigen Nacken, während Vanessa, die haarige Vogelspinne von Arachne, ebenfalls mit einer Art Halsband, sich in dem Kragen ihrer Besitzerin aufzuwärmen versuchte.

„Ihr nehmt eure Tiere mit in den Wald?", fragte Victoria. „Ist es nicht etwas zu kalt für sie? In der Schule hätten sie doch genug Auslauf."

Rubeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, die beiden sollen mal die Welt außerhalb kennen lernen.

Emilia warf einen Blick auf die beiden Haustiere. Kröte Mona betrachtete die Welt aus tumben Augen und Spinne Vanessa guckte auch nicht gerade intelligenter, trotz der vielen Augen. Emilia glaubte, dass es den Tieren eigentlich vollkommen egal war, wo sie entlang spazierten, solange sie regelmäßig ihr Futter bekamen.

Nachdem sie lange genug auf eventuelle Zuspätkommer gewartet hatten, gaben die Lehrer das Zeichen aufzubrechen und die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, marschierte durch den noch immer hoch anstehenden Schnee, der sich über die Wiesen gelegt hatte und sich, trotz der recht milden Temperaturen der letzten Tage, gegen das Abschmelzen behauptete. Hier und da saß man die Überbleibsel einiger Schneemänner aus dem einheitlichen Weiß herausragen und in der Sonne glitzern.

Sobald sie den Waldrand erreichten hielten Emilia und ihre Freunde gewissenhaft Ausschau nach allem, was in irgendeiner Form verdächtig wirkte. Doch weder sahen sah das geisterhafte Licht am Horizont, noch hörten sie die Stimmen oder mussten gegen den kraftvollen Wind ankämpfen, der sie schon sooft bedrängt hatte.

Genau genommen war es ausgesprochen still und friedlich in dem Wald und das änderte sich auch dann nicht, als sie immer tiefer und tiefer eindrangen. Dabei war es gar nicht so einfach, eine gute Gelegenheit zu finden, sich von der Gruppe von dannen zu stehlen. Zwar führte Madam Sprout die Gruppe an und erzählte ihnen dieses und jenes über die Pflanzen am Wegesrand, doch Professor Jarovit bildete die Nachhut und behielt dabei die Kinder sehr genau im Blick. Emilia wurde sogar das Gefühl nicht los, als beobachtete der alte Werwolfsjäger sie dabei sehr genau.

Ahnte er, was sie vorhatten?

Und, noch wichtiger: War es Emilia möglich, den alten, trickreichen Jäger irgendwie zu überlisten?

Bald hatte die Exkursionsgruppe jene Stelle im Wald längst hinter sich gelassen, die Emilia für gewöhnlich benutzt hatte, um sich von dort aus zu dem Steinfeld und seinen Schädeln davonzustehlen. Fieberhaft überlegte sie daher, wie sie Professor Jarovit von ihr ablenken könnte.

Alles was sie brauchte, war eine gelungene Finte.

Dies teilte sie ihren Freunden mit und allesamt grübelten sie über das Problem, während sie sich unweigerlich immer mehr von ihrem Zielort entfernten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit jemandem einen Streit anfangen", schlug Victoria vor. „Sobald die Sache eskaliert und Professor Jarovit eingreift, rennen wir los."

„Zu auffällig", beschwor Emilia sie. „Wenn wir alle weglaufen, würde er es doch sofort bemerken."

„Dann rennt nur einer von uns los", schlug William nüchtern vor. „Oder zwei. Auf jeden Fall jemand der schnell laufen kann und sich gut im Wald zurechtfindet."

„Ich kann mich nicht gut orientieren", gab Victoria ihr Ausschlusskriterium offen zu.

„Ich mich auch nicht", sagte Finn. „Aber ich bin ein guter Läufer. Am besten gehen Emilia und ich. Wenn Jarovit bemerkt, dass einer fehlt, kann er nur einen von uns verfolgen. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er schnell laufen kann. Seine Beine sind so krumm und schief."

„Er hat Werwölfe zur Stecke gebracht", erinnerte Emilia ihn. „Wir sollten ihn nicht unterschätzen." Trotz dieser Ermahnung wusste sie, dass kein Weg um die Durchführung ihres Planes herumführte. Entweder sie handelten jetzt sofort oder sie ließen eine weitere Chance verstreichen, den Diebstahl aufzuklären.

William und Victoria beschlossen, bei der Gruppe zu bleiben und stattdessen den Streit anzufangen, der Professor Jarovit ablenken sollte. Als Zielperson wählte Victoria Amanda Rutherford aus, einer Gryffindor, die durch ihre ungemütliche Art ohnehin stets einen Streit heraufbeschwor. Daher würde Jarovit hoffentlich nicht misstrauisch werden.

„Hey", rief Victoria Amanda zu, die ein paar Schritte vor ihr lief. „Amanda, ich muss dich mal was fragen." Und schon schloss sie zu der Erstklässlerin aus Gryffindor auf. „Sag mal, Amanda, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich es nicht gut fand, was du am Donnerstag getan hast."

„Wie bitte?" Milde verwirrt horchte Amanda auf.

„Na, das Abschreiben im Unterricht. Ich meine, was soll denn das? Wie willst du etwas lernen, wenn du ständig meine Hausaufgaben abschreibst? Das ist nicht fair, schließlich verbringe ich Stunden damit, die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und du machst es dir leicht indem du spickst!"

Die Verwirrung in Amandas Gesicht wandelte sich schnell zu Aggression. „Sag mal, spinnst du?", fauchte sie. „Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben -"

„Rede dich nicht raus!", mahnte William, der plötzlich an Amandas linker Seite auftauchte und sie mit anklagendem Blick durchbohrte. „Bei mir hast du schließlich letztens auch schon abgeschrieben. Müssen wir es vielleicht erst einem Lehrer sagen, damit das aufhört?"

„Wenn ihr das tut, dann -!", rief Amanda verzweifelt über die unrechte Anklage, doch Victoria ergriff die Gelegenheit sogleich am Schopf. „Das ist eine gute Idee, William", sagte sie und tat, als würde sie auf Madam Sprout zu rennen wollen, um ihr die Geschichte dazulegen. Natürlich konnte Amanda nicht anders, als Victorias Arm zu schnappen und sie so davon abzuhalten. Victoria heulte leise auf, als ob ihr Amandas Griff Schmerzen bereiten würde und William mimte sogleich den Helden. „Lass sie los!", schrie er Amanda an und versetzte ihr einen Stoß gegen die Schulter.

„Dann hört ihr auf solche Lügen zu erzählen!", donnerte Amanda.

William zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn direkt vor die Nase des Mädchens. „Lass Victoria los!", zischte er wieder.

Der provozierte Streit hatte bereits einige Unruhe in der Gruppe ausgelöst, doch als William nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, hatte er in Jarovits Augen offenbar eine Grenze überschritten. Fuchsteufelswild bahnte sich der Professor seinen Weg zu den Streitenden und passierte dabei Emilia und Finn, die das Schlusslicht der Gruppe gebildet hatten. Kaum hatte Jarovit ihnen den Rücken zugewandt, nutzten die beiden die Gelegenheit und stahlen sich in das Unterholz. Nach wenigen Metern begangen sie zu rennen. Der Wald war weitestgehend eis- und schneefrei und so kamen sie zwar sehr schnell voran, doch das raschelnde Laub unter ihren Füßen lärmte verräterisch.

„Wir trennen uns besser!", keuchte Emilia nach gut einhundert Metern.

Finn nickte und steuerte nach rechts, hinein in eine Gruppe junger Bäume. Emilia blieb auf ihrer ursprünglichen Route und kämpfte gegen die Erschöpfung, als sie sich dazu zwang, das schnelle Tempo beizubehalten. Außer das Rascheln des Laubes und ihren tiefen Atem hörte sie nichts um sich herum.

Sie erreichte das Feld, auf dem die zahlreichen behauenen Quader lagen und passierte auch das eigenartige Haus, das inmitten dieser Quader aufragte und von dem sie noch immer nicht wusste, was es darstellte.

Und dann umfing sie plötzlich die vertraute Eiswelt, von der sie gehofft hatte, sie sei endgültig verschwunden. Mit einem Mal waren die Bäume und der Boden um sie herum wieder überzogen mit einer dicken Schicht an Raureif, die auch Ulysses` Zauberstab befallen hatte, als er in Berührung mit dem seltsamen Licht gekommen war.

Emilia lief zu schnell, als dass sie hätte rechtzeitig abbremsen können. Kaum hatte sie ihre Füße auf den vereisten Waldboden gesetzt, rutschte sie auch schon aus und stürzte zu Boden. Die Wucht war so groß, als hätte sie eine Pistolenkugel niedergestreckt und ein dröhnender Schmerz hämmerte sich ihr sogleich in den Schädel. Doch Emilia ignorierte es und mühte sich wieder, auf die Beine zu kommen. Der Steinquader, auf dem sie den Schädel einst gefunden hatte, war nicht mehr fern und dann endlich würde Emilia erfahren können, ob ihr Professor ein Dieb war oder nicht.

Beim Aufstehen warf sie einen kurzen Blick zurück auf den Weg, den sie soeben entlang gerannt war. Und dort, direkt neben dem Stamm eines stattlichen eisenfarbenden Baumes tauchte Professor Jarovit auf. Sein unmenschliches Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Emilia stockte der ohnehin schon schwere Atem.

„Ms. Eliassen, bleiben Sie stehen!", befahl er ihr.

Emilia rannte weiter so schnell sie in dem nun stark vereisten Wald vorankam. Sie hörte seine erbosten Rufe weit hinter sich, dann näher, und dann hörte sie nicht nur seine Stimme, sondern auch seine Schritte hinter sich.

Wie konnte ein so verkrüppeltes Wesen auf zwei kurzen, krummen Beinen nur so schnell sein?

Dann sah sie den Quader vor sich und sie bündelte all ihre Kräfte, um ihn zu erreichen, ehe er sie abfangen würde. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, nutzte sie den Schwung ihres Sprints aus, sprang auf einen kleinen, neben liegenden Quader und nutze diesen dann als Absprungsbasis, um einen Hechtsprung ihrem Zielpunkt entgegen zu vollführen. Natürlich war der Quader, auf dem der Schädel gelegen hatte, zu hoch für sie, doch ihr Sprung trug sie hoch genug, dass sie sich zumindest an seiner Kante festhalten und einem Blick auf die Stelle werfen konnte, auf der der Schädel einst gethront hatte.

Nun war das einzige, was auf dem Stein thronte, ein kleiner Haufen alten Laubes.

Ihre Theorie war richtig gewesen, Professor Jarovit hatte die Schädel gestohlen und somit den Bannkreis gebrochen!

In diesem Moment griff eine wurzelartige, knotige Hand sie am Fußgelenk und zog sie hinunter. Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei rutschte Emilia ab und landete auf dem Erdboden. Professor Jarovit war sofort über ihr, packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Seid ihr zwei wahnsinnig?", bellte er. „Es ist gefährlich hier! Heute Abend geht der Vollmond auf!"

Und Emilia schrie zurück: „Sie Dieb! Sie haben mich belogen und die Schädel mitgenommen! Warum haben Sie das getan? Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man Sie rauswirft!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Kind! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass von diesem Irrlicht keine Gefahr ausgeht! Deswegen habe ich an all den letzten Exkursionen teilgenommen!"

Emilia blinzelte und es dämmerte ihr langsam, was der Professor dort soeben gesagt hatte. „Sie wussten es also doch!", zischte sie. „Sie wussten, dass dieses Ding gefährlich ist - und Sie haben uns belogen!" Energisch schüttelte sie seine hässlichen Klauenhände ab und mühte sich, aufzustehen. Eine Welle von Hass hatte sie erfasst und schüttelte sie so heftig durch, dass sie am liebsten nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen hätte. „Warum?", würgte sie krampfhaft hervor. „Wenn Sie von der Gefahr wussten, warum haben Sie den Bannkreis dann vernichtet?"

Mit geschlagenem Blick antwortete der alte Professor. „Das Irrlicht lebt in diesem Wald … und zwar nur hier. Für Hogwarts selbst wäre es keine Bedrohung gewesen, sofern man den Schulrat davon überzeugt hätte, das Betreten in den Wald zu verbieten."

Emilia starrte ihn an. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. „Wie bitte? Sie hätten den Wald geopfert für … für … Ihre Pläne?"

„Dreiundvierzig", sagte der Professor nur.

„Was?"

„Dreiundvierzig. Das ist die Zahl der Menschen die seit der Eröffnung Hogwarts in diesen Wäldern verschwunden oder ums Leben gekommen sind. Ich habe es nachgezählt." Und er machte eine Armbewegung, die den gesamten Wald einschloss. „Das hier", giftete er, „gehört verboten. Schon lange. Und mit dem erneuten Auftauchen des Irrlichtes hätte ich dafür sorgen können. Ms. Eliassen, verstehen Sie doch! Alles, was Hogwarts vor diesem Wald schützen kann, ist ein Verbot! Keine Schädel, keine Bannkreise, keine Werwolfjäger wie ich es bin. Und alleine deswegen habe ich die Schädel genommen und verkauft … weil der Erlös in anderen Teilen dieser Welt viel schwerwiegendere Probleme lösen kann."

Emilia wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Natürlich mochten Jarovits Worte einleuchtend klingen, doch sie zitterte bei den Gedanken, dass er sie all die Zeit belogen hatte und das sich Emilia und ihre Freunde immer wieder tödlichen Gefahren ausgesetzt hatten, bloß um ein Rätsel zu lösen, dessen Geheimnis Jarovit längst gelüftet hatte.

Das Wesen, das in diesem Wald seinen Spuk vollführte, war tatsächlich ein Irrlicht! Ein Schattenwesen!. Ein Monster, das die Köpfe von Mensch und Tier verhexte, sie in Fallen lockte und möglicherweise dort verschlang.

Genau wie der arktische Wind, vor dem ihre Familie daheim sie immer gewarnt hatte!

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht verzeihen!", zischte Emilia und wandte sich von dem Professor ab, in der Hoffnung, er würde so die Tränen nicht bemerken, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten. Dass sie so hintergangen worden war, konnte sie nicht verkraften.

„Ich werde Sie auszahlen, Ms. Eliassen. Sie haben die Schädel entdeckt und ich hatte Ihnen einen Anteil versprochen -"

„Und ich habe mich wegen der Schädel an _Sie_ gewandt, Professor! Weil ich Ihnen vertraut habe." Sie schlang sich die Hände um den Bauch, um sich gegen die schneidende Kälte zu wappnen, die nun aufgekommen war.

Professor Jarovit antwortete nicht. Er war so still, als verarbeitete er gerade einen ersten Ansturm von Einsicht und Reue. Und dann ganz plötzlich, packte er Emilia an den Schultern, zog sie zu sich und griff seinen Zauberstab.

Würde er sie etwa umbringen? Emilia war starr vor Schreck, wollte schreien, doch ihre Stimme war vor Angst verklungen.

„Es ist hier", hörte sie Professor Jarovit flüstern. „Das Irrlicht ist ganz in der Nähe."

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar: **Hallo! Nachdem ich wirklich lange Zeit im Urlaub war, bin ich endlich wieder im Land und habe euch jeweils zwei Kapitel pro Story mitgebracht

Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sich diese FF hier laaaangsam dem Ende zuneigt, weswegen ich mich mal mit der Fertigstellung des Titelbildes beeilen sollte. Blöd, dass die Uni auch bald wieder anfängt. Naja. Wird schon.

**Faragazl:** Ha, auch ein Blair Witch Fan? Ich finde ebenfalls oft solche Dinge unheimlicher, über die man nicht allzu viel erfährt. Das kommt auch in dieser Geschichte sehr zum Tragen.

** Gardia**: Irgendwie hat hier jeder einen anderen Verdacht, wer am Ende sterben wird ;)

** Lord Slytherin:** Nein, nein. Keine Sorge.

**LoveHateHeartbreak: **Nun, ich finde die Kritik schon recht hart. Es ist nun mal das Problem der meisten romanlangen Geschichten (oder auch Romane), dass der Anfang immer als Einleitung dient. Ich kenne auch kaum ein langes Buch oder eine lange FF, in denen der Anfang bereits richtig BAM ist (mir fiel irgendwie kein bezeichnenderes Wort ein). Ich mag zwar Kritik, auch kritische Kritik, aber ich persönlich würde niemals eine Geschichte als langweilig deklarieren, von der ich bloß die ersten drei Kapitel gelesen habe, weil sich insbesondere dieser Punkt schnell ins Gegenteil verkehren kann (im Gegensatz zum Beispiel zu einer schlechten Rechtschreibung).


	39. Der Wald, dem man seinen Schädel

**39. Der Wald, dem man seinen Schädel stahl**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Wechselte mitten im Schuljahr nach Fuglefjell, einem Internat in seinem Heimatland Norwegen. _

Emilia Eliassen: _Dreizehnjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere, wie zum Beispiel die Kröte Mona oder die Spinne Vanessa. Rubeta Cox ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin. _

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Von Amanda Rutherford wurde Ulysses dabei beobachtet, wie er heimlich eine Substanz in Samanthas Becher träufeln ließ. Als Imperias Spiel daraufhin aufzufliegen droht, ist es jedoch Garm McKinstry, der sich gegenüber Direktor Dumbledore als Drahtzieher ausgibt. Während es für Ulysses glimpflich ausgeht und Garm einen Haufen Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommt, vermutet Dumbledore, dass eine weitere Person hinter Samanthas Vergiftung steht. _

_Derweil gelang es Emilia und einigen ihrer Freunden sich während der Waldexkursion von dannen zu schleichen. Eine Finte ausnutzend kann Emilia zum Fundort des ersten Schädels laufen, wird dort jedoch von Professor Jarovit abgefangen. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Januar 1962_

Der Wind huschte zwischen den Bäumen umher, spielte mit dem Laub am Boden und mit den Stimmen der Toten, die er mit sich führte. Das Flüstern lag wie ein schlechtes Omen in der Luft. Als wäre es ein bissiges Tier folgte die Kälte diesem Wind und man hörte die Eiskristalle, die sich bildeten, leise knistern und klirren. Ein Orchester aus Eis und Totenstimmen und fernen Schreien.

Emilia war vor Angst wie gelähmt und mit umher zuckenden Augen beobachtete sie das wirbelnde Laub. Es war, als spielte ein unsichtbares Tier damit.

„Wo ist das Licht?", wagte Emilia leise zu fragen, vielleicht auch nur, um Jarovits energische Stimme zu hören, die sich im Gegensatz zu ihrer eigenen nicht vor Furcht verbog.

„Direkt hinter uns."

Emilia wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Sie scheute sich herauszufinden wie nah der Feind bereits an sie herangekommen war. Dann hörte sie einen Schrei. Er drang aus dem Teil des Waldes, der finster und unbekannt direkt vor ihr lag. Emilia zuckte, diesmal nicht vor Angst, sondern auf Grund des starken Bedürfnisses, helfen zu wollen. Doch sie konnte sich nicht losreißen, Jarovit hielt sie noch immer bei den Schultern.

„Finn…", flüsterte sie, als der Schrei verhallte.

„Fallen Sie nicht auf die Stimmen herein", mahnte Jarovit sie. „Ihr Freund Mr. Finney befindet sich in entgegen gesetzter Richtung. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass das Irrlicht Sie auf falsche Wege führt."

Emilia nickte gehorsam. Im Anbetracht der Gefahr hätte sie jeden Befehl Jarovits ausgeführt. Trotzdessen sie ihn nicht mochte, war er vielleicht der einzige der sie retten konnte. Sie. Und die anderen.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", flüsterte Emilia.

„Das Licht nährt sich der Gruppe."

„Was ist mit Finn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Diese schlichte Antwort löste in Emilia den größtmöglichen Horror aus. Finn Finney befand sich im Augenblick irgendwo alleine in diesem Wald, ein Erstklässler, der in diesem Moment mit einem uralten Schrecken konfrontiert werden würde!

„Emilia, ich muss Sie um etwas bitten und wenn Sie glauben, es nicht tun zu können, seien Sie ehrlich zu mir. Ich möchte nicht Ihr Leben riskieren."

Emilias Atmung setzte aus.

„Haben Sie eine gute Orientierung im Wald?"

Sie nickte.

„Und Sie sind eine gute Läuferin, das habe ich bemerkt."

Wieder nicke sie.

„Das Licht befindet sich hinter uns und der Waldrand vor uns. Wenn ich Sie bitte, so schnell wie möglich zum Waldrand zu rennen, denken Sie, dass Sie es schaffen werden?"

Diesmal nickte Emilia nicht. Sie atmete auch nicht. Der Schreck war ihr tief in die Glieder gefahren.

„Emilia, ich möchte, dass Sie so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts rennen und dem Direktor alles berichten. Sagen Sie ihm die Wahrheit. Und während Sie rennen, werden Sie nicht anhalten - denn dort hinten wird es sehr kalt werden, das Irrlicht ist dabei, uns zu umkreisen. Wenn Sie anhalten, werden Sie erfrieren. Und Sie werden auch nicht auf die Stimmen und Schreie achten, die Sie dort hören werden. Sie sind nicht real. Auch wenn Sie meine Stimme hören, die Sie bitten wird umzudrehen - hören Sie nicht hin! Und wenn Sie Dinge sehen sollten - komische Dinge und seien Sie auch noch so grausam oder schön - ändern Sie nicht Ihren Kurs! Niemals! Sie bleiben auf Ihrem Weg, egal was passiert. Sie bleiben erst stehen, wenn Sie Hogwarts erreicht haben. Ist das klar?"

„J-ja", mühte sich Emilia zu sagen. „Aber warum … warum ich alleine?"

„Weil Sie in diesem Moment diejenige mit der größten Überlebenschance sind. Es liegt an Ihnen alleine, ob Sie sich retten können, Ms. Eliassen. Der Wind und die Kälte und die Stimmen - sie können Sie nicht töten, wenn Sie klug handeln."

„Und was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Ich versuche die Gruppe zu erreichen. Und Finn. Es ist meine Schuld, dass all das hier passiert. Ich hätte den Professoren und Direktor Dumbledore schon früher von dem Irrlicht erzählen sollen … aber ich wollte, dass sie es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Und das werden sie auch. Noch heute."

Gerne hätte Emilia ihm gesagt, dass er ein Mistkerl war, der sich für den heutigen Tag zur Rechenschaft ziehen lassen müsste. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie sich ihren Atem besser für ihre Flucht aufsparte. Wenn die Prognose über ihre Überlebenschance stimmte, wollte sie diese nutzen.

„Sind Sie bereit, Ms. Eliassen?"

Sie nickte.

„Sobald ich Sie loslasse, rennen Sie. Und danach konzentrieren Sie sich einzig alleine auf ihren Weg. Lassen Sie sich keine Angst einjagen. Denn das wird es versuchen."

Und schon entließ Professor Jarovit sie von seinem Klauengriff. Emilia stob davon, zog ihren Zauberstab, entfachte ein _Lumos_ und stürzte sich hinein in Sturm und Kälte. Nur kurz warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und sah ihren Professor in dem kalten Schein des Irrlichtes, das sich über den Wald gelegt hatte.

Renn weiter, ermahnte sie sich.

Die Kälte, die ihr entgegenschlug war mörderisch. Getrieben wurde sie von den kräftigen, schneidenden Windböen. Emilias Haut brannte, als würde sie durch eine Wand aus Feuer getrieben werden und im ersten Moment glaubte sie, die Schmerzen unmöglich ertragen zu können. Doch mit Panik stellte sie fest, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Umdrehen war ausgeschlossen, denn dort würde das Irrlicht auf sie warten. Blieb sie stehen, würde sie womöglich noch schneller erfrieren.

Sie hörte ihren Atem. Und die Stimmen. Und die Schreie. Der ganze Wald schien lebendig geworden zu sein. Im Unterholz bewegten sich verschwommene Schatten, grelle Raubtieraugen verfolgten ihren Lauf gierig.

Alles nur Einbildung!

Emilia lief und lief, bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das Dickicht, das so kalt gefroren war, das jede Berührung eines Zweiges oder Astes ihrer Haut schmerzen zufügte wie glühender Stahl. Und als sie hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen rief, hätte sie beinahe den Fehler gemacht stehen zu bleiben und zu lauschen. Es klang wie ihr Bruder Elicius.

Und das tröstete sie. Elicius` Stimme zu hören war unmöglich.

_Niemand_ rief nach ihr. Nur _Etwas. _

Doch Angst und Erschöpfung sorgten dafür, dass sich ihr Herz anfühlte, als wolle es in ihrer Brust zerbersten. Wie lange konnte sie noch rennen, ehe sie zusammenbrechen würde? Am Horizont war noch kein Streifen von Tageslicht zu erkennen, nur die Wipfel der Bäume, die sich ihr zornig und vom Wind getrieben entgegen neigten, als wollten sie Emilia vom Boden pflücken.

Neben sich, im Unterholz, hörte sie das Trommeln von Pfoten. Sie blickte erschrocken neben sich und sah den langen, schwarzen Schatten eines Tieres. Mit einem Satz versperrte es Emilia den Weg und instinktiv stoppte sie, den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand.

Es war ein schwarzer Panther der vor ihr stand. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. Der Schwanz des Tieres zuckte unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen. Der Panther fauchte und als es den Mund öffnete, sah Emilia die vielen, scharfen Zähne blutig glänzen. Zähne so lang, dass sie zu allen Seiten aus dem Kiefer der Katze herausragten und sich sogar durch das Fleisch nach draußen gebohrt hatten.

Emilia sagte sich, dass das Tier unmöglich echt sein konnte. Doch ihr Körper schien diese Erkenntnis nicht annehmen zu können und wappnete sich für den Kampf.

Mit einem weiteren lauten Fauchen sprang der Panther auf sie zu und seine krallenbewährten Pfoten hätten sich vermutlich in ihre Brust gebohrt, doch Emilia ließ sich automatisch zu Boden fallen. Dann war die Katze über ihr, über ihrem Gesicht, schlug mit den Krallen zu und öffnete sein Maul zum Biss in die Kehle. Emilia kämpfte gegen das Tier an, wälzte sie auf dem eiskalten Boden herum und schrie vor Angst und Zorn. Dann war alles vorbei. Als Emilia die Augen wieder aufschlug, lag sie zwar noch immer am Boden, doch der schwarze Panther war verschwunden.

Natürlich war er verschwunden. Es hatte ihn nie gegeben. Sie war bloß auf ein Trugbild hereingefallen.

Um sie herum herrschte Finsternis und Stille. Der Zauberstab war erloschen, als Emilia ihn beim vermeintlichen Kampf mit dem Tier verloren hatte. Orientierungslos rollte sie sich auf den Bauch und suchte auf Knien den Waldboden nach ihm ab. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als ihre nackten Hände dabei das Eis um sie herum berührten. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, doch sie tastete weiter und fand den Zauberstab schließlich rund zwei Meter von sich entfernt.

„_Lumos_", flüsterte sie und augenblicklich erstrahlte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Noch immer auf Knien untersuchte sie ihre schmerzenden Hände und musste feststellen, dass sie gefährlich blau gefroren waren. Würde sie nicht bald diesen Wald verlassen, würde sie einen jämmerlichen Kältetod sterben.

Emilia kam auf die Füße und sah sich um. Sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse drehend, versuchte sie festzustellen, in welcher Richtung Hogwarts liegen müsste. Doch alles um sie herum sah plötzlich sehr gleichförmig aus und selbst der Wind, der ihre Kreise um sie zog, gab keinen Hinweis auf ein Vor oder Zurück.

Emilia dämmerte es, dass der Wald sie vermutlich in die Irre geführt hatte. Der Angriff des Panthers hatte sie von ihrem Weg abgelenkt.

Der Kälte trotzend nahm sie sich Zeit scharf zu überlegen. Sie wusste, dass ein voreilig gewählter Weg sie auf jeden Fall in den Tod führen würde. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen knorrigen alten Baum und sie erinnerte sich, an ihn vorbeigelaufen zu sein, kurz bevor der Panther aufgetaucht war.

Also musste der Weg nach Hogwarts hinter ihr liegen.

Zuversichtlich wandte sich Emilia um. Und erstarrte. Selbst der laute Angstschrei in ihrer Kehle erstarrte.

Vor ihr, im Licht ihres Zauberstabes erstrahlend, stand ein Mann mit seinem Hund. Und beide waren sie eindeutig tot.

Und eindeutig Geister.

Der Mann, er war groß und hager, war von unzähligen Wunden übersät, als wäre er aufgeschlitzt worden. Der Blick seiner Augen strahlte etwas trauriges aus. Der Hund an seiner Seite war wolfsähnlich und auch sein Körper wies die selbe Art von Verletzung auf.

Emilia machte einen Satz zurück. „Verschwindet!", krächzte sie. Gleichzeitig sagte sie sich, dass sie nicht noch einmal auf ein Trugbild hereinfallen durfte. Sie war bereits halb totgefroren und durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

Und doch … etwas an diesen Geistern machte sie misstrauisch. Und dieses Misstrauen hatte nichts mit Trugbildern zu tun.

Den Hund an der Seite des Mannes hatte sie bereits einmal gesehen! Nämlich als sie eines Nachts im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen und dort aus einem Traum aufgeschreckt war. Sie hatte von einen vernarbten Hund oder Wolf mit schönem, hellen Fell geträumt, der sie neugierig betrachtet hatte. Nur, dass es offenbar kein Traum sondern ein echter Geist gewesen war.

Und nicht zu vergessen war das Erlebnis im Wald, als Victoria und die Cox-Schwestern felsenfest behauptet hatten, sie hätten einen verwundeten Mann in Begleitung eines Tieres im Dickicht gesehen.

Sah Emilia nun das selbe?

Und, noch wichtiger, gehörten diese Geister zu eben jenem Spiel, dass das Irrlicht mit ihr spielte?

Unschlüssig und auf alles vorbereitet starrte Emilia die Geister an, die am Rande ihres Weges standen, und bemühte sich um einen klaren Gedanken. Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf den Hund, der sie aufmerksam beobachtet hatte und nun begann, mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.

„Ich habe dich in Hogwarts gesehen", flüsterte sie. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass das Irrlicht bis dahin vordringen kann…"

Der Mann hob plötzlich den Arm und deutete auf eben jene Richtung, in der Emilia das Internat vermutete. Er sagte nichts und sein Blick war noch immer gefüllt von Trauer.

War das ein Hinweis oder ein Trick? Deutete er in diese Richtung, weil dort Sicherheit oder Gefahr lag? Emilia war unschlüssig. Kurz warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter, überprüfte noch einmal die Umgebung hinter sich und stellte fest, dass sie während ihrer Flucht aus dieser Richtung gekommen war.

Der Mann deutete also tatsächlich gen Hogwarts.

Zu ängstlich um dankbar zu sein setzte sich Emilia zögernd in Bewegung, passierte die beiden Geister am Wegesrand und spürte deren Blicke auf sich ruhen. Dann rannte sie weiter, mühseliger jetzt, denn die Erschöpfung war ihr tief in die Glieder gefahren. Doch jeder Schritt brachte sie ihrer Zuflucht näher und wie zur Bestätigung dessen ließen bald der Wind und die Kälte nach, die sie so lange gepeinigt hatten. Auch der Waldboden war nun nicht mehr steif gefroren und statt zu rutschen kam Emilia nun trittfester voran.

Bald sah sie einen vertrauten Schein von Tageslicht hinter den Bäumen aufflammen. Sie stürzte auf den Waldrand zu, durchbrach die letzten Meter Unterholz und hatte plötzlich freie Sicht auf das imposante Schloss vor ihr. Die Mittagssonne stand hoch am Himmel und blendete schrecklich.

Emilia schleppte sich voran, nun mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass viele ihrer Freunde noch im Wald ausharren mussten und in allergrößter Gefahr schwebten.

Sie passierte die paar Dutzend verkrüppelten Schneemänner, die ihr Sonnenbad genossen und folgte dann, noch immer rennend, dem Weg hinauf zum Schloss. Inzwischen brannte ihr der Atem in Hals und Lunge und bei jedem Luftzug entwich ihr ein röchelndes Geräusch, als würgte sie etwas.

Eine Gestalt stand vor dem hoch auftürmenden Schlossportal. Sie war dick eingepackt in warme Wintersachen und lehnte im Schatten einer der Warzenschweinstatuen. Es war Ulysses.

Als Ulysses sie erspäht hatte, wandte er sich von dem steinernen Warzenschwein ab und machte einige unschlüssige Schritte auf Emilia zu. „Emilia?", rief er ihr entgegen, als sei er sich nicht ganz sicher, wen er da eigentlich genau vor sich hatte.

Emilia nahm ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und stolperte voran, den brennenden Schmerz in ihren lahm gewordenen Beinen ignorierend. Als sie nur noch knapp fünfzehn Meter von einander entfernt waren, beschleunigte Ulysses seine Schritte und rannte auf sie zu. „Was ist passiert?" Schon hatte er Emilia an den Schultern gepackt, als fürchtete er, sie könnte vor Erschöpfung zu Boden gehen.

„Emilia?", rief er wieder und es klang furchtbar verängstigt.

Emilia hätte ihn gerne gefragt, wie lange er schon auf die Rückkehr der Gruppe wartete, doch das, sowie alle anderen Worte, fanden keinen Weg durch ihre verengte Kehle. Sie griff sich an den Hals, hustete, doch sie fühlte sich kaum besser.

In diesem Moment traten einige ältere Schüler lachend aus dem Schlossportal, passierten Emilia und Ulysses, musterten sie mit milden Interesse und blieben dann wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Oh Gott, was fehlt ihr?", wollte ein Jugendlicher Hufflepuff wissen. Alarmiert trat er heran und seine Freunde folgten ihm.

„Sie ist ganz blau gefroren!", bemerkte das Mädchen an seiner Seite sofort. „Wir sollten Madam Pomfrey -"

„Nein, holt Dumbledore!", rief Ulysses geistesgegenwärtig und wandte sich zu den Älteren um. „Ich glaube, etwas ist der Exkursionsgruppe zugestoßen! Ihr müsst sofort Dumbledore und den anderen Professoren Bescheid geben!"

Emilia nickte zur Bestätigung. Das Rasseln in ihren Lungen wollte ihre Stimme einfach nicht frei lassen und wann immer sie versuchte, den Mund aufzumachen und es zu versuchen, brachte sie nur ein Krächzen hervor.

Zögernd, aber durchaus verstört, fragte das Mädchen. „Ist das wahr?"

Wieder nickte Emilia, diesmal ungeduldiger. Die Jugendlichen verstanden, machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmten zurück ins Schloss.

„Leg dich hin, Emilia", bat Ulysses sie eindringlich. „Sonst kippst du um. Madam Pomfrey wird gleich da sein."

Tatsächlich hatten Emilia soeben wirklich die Kräfte verlassen und ihre Beine knickten ein. Sie landete in einem abtauenden Haufen Schnee, der in der Sonne glänze. Emilia spürte die Kälte nicht, die von ihm ausging. Alles an ihr schien entweder taub oder brennend vor Schmerz.

Ulysses hockte sich neben sie und griff nach ihren Händen, um sie in seinen Handschuhen zu wärmen. Dabei musterte er sie mit einem panischen Blick in den Augen. „Die anderen sind noch im Wald?", wollte er wissen. „Emilia, bist du ganz alleine -"

Sie nickte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Das Licht", krächzte sie.

„Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört?" Es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, bloß ängstlich. Und verzweifelt. Emilia sah zu ihm auf, denn aus irgendeinem Grund vermutete sie, dass er zu weinen angefangen hatte. Doch Ulysses` Blick war gen Horizont, zum Rand des Waldes gewandert und er betrachtete ihn, wie man einen grausamen Feind betrachtet hätte: Abschätzend und voller Hass.

In diesem Moment wurden Schritte laut, die durch die Vorhalle Hogwarts eilten, dann über die Stufen hinweg rannten und schließlich durch den Schnee auf sie zu stapften. Emilia und Ulysses hoben die Köpfe und sahen direkt in die Gesichter von Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey und Direktor Dumbledore. Zum Glück Direktor Dumbledore!

Er war es auch, der Emilia behutsam an den Armen griff und sie auf die Beine stellte. „Ms. Eliassen, was ist passiert?", donnerte er alarmiert.

Zum Glück war es Ulysses, der auf diese Frage reagierte. „Im Wald streift ein Licht herum, Professor", sagte er und sprang ebenfalls auf die Füße.

„Ein Licht?", hakte McGonagall nach und, eine Spur schärfer dann, „ein _Irr_licht?"

Düster nickten Emilia und Ulysses im Einklang.

„Die Exkursionsgruppe?", fragte Dumbledore, während er seinen Zauberstab zog. „Ist sie noch im Wald?"

„J-ja", rasselte Emilias Stimme zwischen ihren schweren Atemzügen. „Sie sind … den üblichen Pfad entlang … eine halbe Stunde etwa."

„Direktor!" McGonagalls Augen suchten den Blickkontakt zu Dumbledore. „Ein Irrlicht … nie hätte ich das für möglich gehalten! Nicht hier!"

„Wenn es tatsächlich ein Irrlicht ist", meinte Dumbledore und suchte den Waldrand mit unruhigen Augen ab, „war es schon immer hier, Professor. Und es wird auch nicht gehen. Keine Magie wäre ihm gewachsen."

„Was gedenken Sie zu tun?"

Dumbledores Blick huschte zurück zu der Professorin und er nickte ihr ernst zu. „Ziehen Sie Ihren Zauberstab. Wir werden hineingehen müssen. Ich vertraue Professor Jarovits Erfahrungen und Fähigkeiten, er wird die Schüler von dem Irrlicht fernhalten können und sicherlich weiß er, was zu tun ist. Aber er wird Unterstützung benötigen." Dann wandte Dumbledore sich an Madam Pomfrey. „Bringen Sie Ms. Eliassen in den Krankensaal. Und dann benachrichtigen Sie bitte die übrigen Professoren. Erzählen Sie ihnen was geschehen ist und sagen Sie, dass sie mit uns aufschließen sollen."

Mit verspanntem Gesicht nickte die Krankenschwester, ehe sie nach Emilia griff und ihr half, zurück in das Schloss zu kehren. Ulysses folgte ihnen während sich Dumbledore und McGonagall gen Wald aufmachten, um etwas zu bekämpfen, das vielleicht selbst über den Tod erhaben war.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	40. NEU: Irrlichter

**40. Irrlichter**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Wechselte mitten im Schuljahr nach Fuglefjell, einem Internat in seinem Heimatland Norwegen. _

Emilia Eliassen: _Dreizehnjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere, wie zum Beispiel die Kröte Mona oder die Spinne Vanessa. Rubeta Cox ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin. _

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Von Amanda Rutherford wurde Ulysses dabei beobachtet, wie er heimlich eine Substanz in Samanthas Becher träufeln ließ. Als Imperias Spiel daraufhin aufzufliegen droht, ist es jedoch Garm McKinstry, der sich gegenüber Direktor Dumbledore als Drahtzieher ausgibt. Während es für Ulysses glimpflich ausgeht und Garm einen Haufen Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommt, vermutet Dumbledore, dass eine weitere Person hinter Samanthas Vergiftung steht. _

_Derweil gelingt es Emilia und einigen ihrer Freunde sich während der Waldexkursion von dannen zu schleichen. Sie wollen herausfinden, ob Professor Jarovit tatsächlich die verhexten Schädel stahl, die das Irrlicht in ihrem Bannkreis gefangen hielten. Emilia und Finn Finney nutzen eine Finte aus, um zum Fundort eines Schädels zu schleichen, doch der erfahrene Jarovit holt Emilia schnell ein. Sie erfährt, dass er tatsächlich den Bannkreis gebrochen und die Schädel entwendet hat. Im selben Moment nährt sich das Irrlicht der Schülergruppe und während Jarovit aufbricht, die Gefahr abzuwenden, schickt er Emilia aus, Hilfe zu holen. Als sie Hogwarts erreicht, ist sie fast erfroren und zu Tode erschöpft._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Januar 1962_

Emilia schrie auf, als das warme Wasser in Kontakt mit ihrem erfrorenen Körper kam. Das schmerzhafte Kältebrennen, das sie zuvor gepeinigt hatte, wurde zwar gelindert, doch an dessen Stelle trat das Gefühl, mit starker Säure in Kontakt gekommen zu sein. Warmer Dampf stieg von der hölzernen Badewanne auf und waberte versöhnlich um ihr Gesicht, über das die ersten Tränen liefen.

Madam Pomfrey stand am Rande der Badewanne und ihr Gesicht lag in Sorge, als sie beobachtete, wie Emilia sich in dem Wasser krümmte.

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich die Krankenschwester. „Trotzdem müssen wir deinen Körper wieder aufwärmen. Du warst halb erfroren, als du hier angekommen bist."

Emilia, die ihren Kopf gegen ihre hochgezogenen Knie drückte, nickte verkrampft. Natürlich wusste sie, dass das heiße Bad eine Notwendigkeit war. Fast hätte sie ihr letztes Erlebnis im Wald das Leben gekostet. Und der Kältetod, der ihr so nah gewesen war, hatte ihren Körper schwer gezeichnet. Im Spiegel, der in dem separaten Bad des Krankenflügels hing, hatte ihr das schreckliche Bild eines Mädchens offenbart, deren Haut sich bläulich verfärbt und - besonders an den Händen - von hässlichen Kälteverbrennungen entstellt war. Ihre Lippen waren weiß und aufgeplatzt gewesen, während die Ränder ihrer aufgewühlt blickenden Augen dagegen fast schwarz gewesen waren.

Madam Pomfrey gab Emilia einige Minuten, um sich an die plötzliche Wärme, in der sie trieb, zu gewöhnen, ehe sie ein zweites Mal nach dem Wasserhahn griff und heißes Wasser einlaufen ließ. Erneut stieg Dampf auf und bildete wolkenartige Figuren in der Luft, die sich von den violetten Deckenfliesen des Raumes abhoben. Allmählich fühlte Emilia wieder Leben in ihren Gliedern. Das erwärmte Blut strömte ihr durch die Adern und erreichte Körperpartien, die zuvor völlig taub gewesen waren. Mit dem Ergebnis, das vor allem ihre Hände und Füße wild zu schmerzen begannen.

Mit einem Waschlappen betupfte die Krankenschwester Emilias Gesicht. Emilia ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen und schloss die Augen, als ihr das Wasser über die Augen rann. In der Dunkelheit hinter ihren Augenliedern lauerte noch immer der furchtbare Schrecken, dem sie gerade entkommen war. Die Dunkelheit war der Dunkelheit des Waldes nicht unähnlich und am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes streiften die Gestalten umher, von denen sie sich verfolgt gefühlt hatte. Sie sah die sich schnell bewegenden Schatten von Phantomen und schwarzen Panthern. Doch das Wasser, das in dem Badezimmer sanft plätscherte, war beruhigend genug, um nicht erneut in den Schockzustand zurückzufallen, den sie überwunden hatte.

„Wenn du über die Sache sprechen möchtest, Emilia", hörte sie Pomfreys leise Stimme neben sich, „solltest du es tun." Sie klang angespannt und Emilia konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Schließlich befanden sich in diesem Moment noch einige ihrer Kollegen und ein ganzer Haufen Schüler in dem Wald und niemand, auch nicht Emilia, konnte abschätzen, was ihnen zugestoßen sein könnte.

Ob sie es überhaupt schaffen würden.

„Im Moment nicht", murmelte Emilia. „Danke." Viel lieber als mit Madam Pomfrey, einer Außenstehenden, wollte sie mit Ulysses sprechen. Ulysses teilte einige ihrer Erfahrungen bezüglich des Waldes; ihm würde sie nicht erst alles erklären müssen und daher hoffte sie, er würde vor dem Krankensaal auf sie warten. Vielleicht besaß er schon Neuigkeiten über den Verbleib der restlichen Exkursionsgruppe?

Vor allem sorgte sich Emilia über diejenigen Kinder, die ihr Leben in Hogwarts bisher begleitet und mitbestimmt hatten. Da wären Victoria Knight und William Barkley zu nennen, aber auch die beiden Cox-Schwestern und Finn Finney. Doch - und es war das erste Mal, das sie sich darüber glücklich schätzte - sie war erleichtert, ihren Bruder Elicius in Norwegen zu wissen. Hätte er nicht vor einigen Wochen die Schule gewechselt, hätte er es sich sicherlich nicht nehmen gelassen, an der Waldexkursion teilzunehmen, vor allem, da er Madam Sprout und Kräuterkunde so sehr schätzte. Hätte Emilia ihren Bruder während ihrer Flucht im Wald zurücklassen müssen - nein, das hätte sie unter keinen Umständen über ihr Herz gebracht! Bei der Vorstellung, _er_ könnte zu den Zurückgebliebenen zählen, musste Emilia unwillkürlich frösteln.

„Geht es dir nun besser?", erkundigte sich Madam Pomfrey nach einer Weile. „Ist die wieder warm?"

Sie nickte und die Krankenschwester war ihr sogleich dabei behilflich, über den hohen Rand der Badewanne zu steigen. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet und in einen frischen und flauschigen Schlafanzug geschlüpft war, bezog Emilia eines der Betten am Fenster. Auf dem Nachttisch stand bereits ein dampfender Becher voll heißer Schokolade und ein Teller mit belegten Broten und einem dicken Muffin. Emilia hatte keinen Hunger, griff jedoch dankbar nach dem Becher und wärmte ihre Hände weiter daran auf, während sie zusah, wie sich Madam Pomfrey ihren Wintermantel überzog und in ihre Stiefel schlüpfte.

„Kann ich dich hier alleine lassen, Emilia?", fragte sie sorgenvoll. „Ich möchte zum Waldrand und mich um die anderen Schüler kümmern, wenn sie zurückkommen." Der optimistische Ton in ihrer Stimme klang schrecklich aufgesetzt. Wahrscheinlich ahnte sie ebenso wie Emilia, dass die Rückkehr der Gruppe längst nicht als gesichert gelten konnte.

Vielleicht waren sie längst vom Erdboden getilgt und würden nie wieder auftauchen.

„Das ist kein Problem", versicherte Emilia ihr schnell.

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir einen Hauselfen herbestellen?"

Wieder schüttelte sie verneinend den Kopf. „Wirklich, es ist kein Problem. Mir geht es schon viel besser."

Dennoch ließ es sich Pomfrey nicht nehmen, die von der Kälte verbrannten Stellen noch einmal mit einer wärmenden Heilsalbe zu behandeln, ehe sie sich verabschiedete. Als Madam Pomfrey zu Tür hinaus eilte, hörte Emilia kurz aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr, das auf dem anschließenden Korridor herrschte. Offenbar hatte die halbe Schule bereits von dem Zwischenfall gehört. Mindestens.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, hörte Emilia, wie jemand sie wenige Sekunden später wieder öffnete. Leise, fast schon verstohlen, wagte sich Ulysses ins Innere des Krankenflügels und nährte sich Emilias Bett. Der Blick in seinen hellen Augen war beängstigend unruhig. „Hast du kurz Zeit?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Immer!", rief Emilia, setzte sich auf und stellte ihre heiße Schokolade eilig auf den Nachttisch zurück. Dann bedeutete sie Ulysses mit einem Wink, näher zu kommen.

„Geht es dir besser, Emilia?", fragte er besorgt.

„Viel wichtiger ist, was mit den anderen geschehen sein mag", wandte sie ein und betrachtete Ulysses dringlich. „Hast du etwas gehört?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Aber inzwischen weiß fast jeder davon, dass etwas in den Wäldern geschehen ist…", seine Stimme erstarb und er senkte den Blick zu Boden. Die Stille war andächtig. Und glich der Stille eines Friedhofs.

Als Ulysses seine Stimme wieder fand, war sein Ton bedrückend. „Wie groß sind die Chancen, dass _alle_ gesund und munter zurückkehren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Emilia.

„Wie nah ist es euch gekommen?"

„Sehr nah. Professor Jarovit sagte, es hätte es auf die Gruppe abgesehen … das war wohl auch mein Glück. Ich bin entkommen weil … keine Ahnung … wahrscheinlich weil es die größere Beute vorgezogen hat."

Bei dem Wort „Beute" verzog Ulysses das Gesicht, doch er ließ es unkommentiert bestehen. Stattdessen drängte er Emilia dazu, ihm den gesamten Verlauf der Ereignisse zu berichten und Emilia, die zwar erschöpft aber zu aufgewühlt war, um ihre Augen schließen zu können, tat ihm den Gefallen.

Am Ende der Geschichte war Ulysses merklich blasser geworden und vor lauter Anspannung bis er sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Blick wanderte eine Weile in dem dunklen Raum umher, bis er die Kraft gefunden hatte, das auszusprechen, was er aussprechen wollte. „Ich habe Angst", gab er zu. „Große Angst sogar." Es klang bitter. „Vielleicht kehren heute nicht alle von uns zurück…"

„Wegen Jarovit", stieß Emilia hervor. „Es ist seine Schuld!" Ihre Hände packten ihre Bettdecke und krallten sich daran fest. Ihre Wut über den Professor war so unerbittlich, das es ihr vorkam, als könnte sie über seinen möglichen Todesfall vielleicht sogar lachen. Würde man seine Leiche aus dem Wald tragen, Emilia hätte es als eine ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit der allerbesten Art empfunden.

Die Welt jenseits von Emilias Fenster war dunkler geworden und ließ keinen Blick auf die fernen Wälder zu, egal, wie angestrengt sie dabei hinausblickte. Das Herz in ihrer Brust schlug unruhig bei dem Gedanken, was den Zurückgebliebenen zugestoßen sein könnte.

Dann hörte man von draußen die Stimmen einiger älterer Schüler, die, obwohl unverständlich, aufgeregt miteinander redeten. Auch auf dem Korridor wurden immer wieder eilige Schritte laut, die Emilia verrieten, dass im anbetracht der Geschehnisse womöglich ganz Hogwarts auf den Beinen war. Mit einer recht verwegenen Idee im Hinterkopf wandte sie sich an Ulysses: „Könntest du vielleicht meine Kleidung auftreiben? Sicherlich hat Madam Pomfrey sie in einen der Schränke gelegt."

„Was?"

Emilia schlug die Bettdecke zurück und ließ ihre Beine über die Matratze baumeln. „Na, damit ich mich anziehen kann", stellte sie ungeduldig klar. „Ich kann unmöglich hier bleiben und einfach abwarten! Das halte ich nicht aus!"

„So ein Unsinn!", protestierte Ulysses überraschend heftig. „Du wirst jetzt nicht rausgehen! Madam Pomfrey hat sich schon genug Sorgen machen müssen."

„Ulysses-!"

„Außerdem ist es dort draußen furchtbar kalt. Du bist doch ohnehin schon unterkühlt!", wetterte er.

„Ulysses!", rief sie wieder, beugte sich zu ihm und umklammerte mit beiden Händen fest seinen Arm. „Ich sterbe eher hier als dort draußen, wenn ich nicht erfahre, was passiert! Ich muss wissen ob es den anderen gut geht! Ich muss wissen ob es Finn gut geht! Mir zuliebe ist er in den Wald gerannt um Jarovit in die Irre zu führen - und wenn ihm etwas passiert sein sollte, werde ich mir die Schuld dafür geben!" Sie legte all die Sorgen in ihre Stimme hinein, die sie quälten, nur um Ulysses damit verstehen zu geben, dass sie vor Anspannung zugrunde gehen würde, wenn sie das Kommende nicht mit eigenen Augen miterlebte.

Ulysses hingegen zeigte sich hart und alles andere als begeistert von dieser Idee, doch auch aus ihm sprach die tiefe Sorge, als er erwiderte: „Du bist dem Tod vielleicht gerade haarscharf entkommen, Emilia. Ich wäre dir daher so _dankbar_, wenn du einfach hier bleiben und abwarten könntest!"

Entrüstet schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Bitte - _bitte_ bring mir meine Sachen!"

Entwaffnet gab er schließlich auf, wandte sich ab und begann, die besagten Schränke nach Emilias persönlichem Hab und Gut zu durchsuchen. Nachdem er sie gefunden und Emilia sich die wärmenden Winterkleider übergestreift hatte, schlichen sie gemeinsam aus dem dunklen Krankenflügel.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren, obwohl die offizielle Abendbrotzeit unlängst begonnen hatte, überall auf den Gängen ruhelose Schüler unterwegs, die miteinander tuschelten und besorgte Gesichter zur Schau stellten. Die Stimmung im Schloss war erdrückend und düster und Emilia fühlte sich, als würde die Angst ihrer Mitschüler ihre eigene Panik erneut beflügeln. Während sie die Treppen hinab eilten, pochte ihr wildes Herz immer schneller und spülte das furchtgetränkte Blut durch ihren Körper.

Die Große Halle war hell erleuchtet, die große Flügeltür stand einladend offen. Emilia und Ulysses konnten nicht anders, als einen kurzen Blick hinein zu werfen. Die großen Tafeln standen gedeckt und voller Speisen da. Die Kerzen ließen den Saal in einem goldenen, gar feierlichen Glanz erstrahlen - doch kein Schüler oder Lehrer saß an seinem Platz, um diese deplatzierte Festlichkeit genießen zu können. Die Große Halle war verlassen.

Das Eingangsportal des Schlosses war geöffnet und die beiden Kinder mussten sich durch Gruppen von Schülern drängeln, die sich hier, im Schatten Hogwarts, versammelt hatten, heftig diskutierten und dabei starren Blickes den Wald zu betrachteten, der in der Dunkelheit seiner Umgebung zu verschwimmen schien. Auch auf den Wiesen trafen Emilia und Ulysses immer wieder auf Schüler unterschiedlichen Alters, doch ihre Anzahl nahm rapide ab, um so näher sie dem Wald kamen. Dann, als sie kaum zweihundert Meter von der Baumgrenze entfernt waren, erkannten sie, warum es so war: Frostiger Wind zog seine Bahnen über das Feld, raschelte und wirbelte totes Laub umher und spielte mit dem Gras am Boden. Es war wie der Atem jenes Wesens, dem Emilia und Ulysses nun schon so oft begegnet und entkommen waren. Automatisch blieben beide stehen, unschlüssig darüber, ob sie es wagen sollten, näher heran zu treten oder nicht. Der Wind war schrecklich kalt und trieb die alten Schmerzen in Emilias zitternden Körper zurück.

Nun, da sie dem Wald so nahe gekommen waren, sahen sie auch den eisigen Schein in ihm, der zwischen den Bäumen herumschlich. Der Schein war blass und fern, doch der Anblick immer noch bedrohlich. Ein Zug Krähen schwirrte aufgeregt krächzend am Nachthimmel, man hörte sie dicht beieinander fliegen. Emilia keuchte entsetzt auf, als einige der Tiere am schwarzen Nachthimmel gegeneinander prallten und dann, Sekunden später nur, am Erdboden aufschlugen.

Vögel flogen nicht in der Nacht. Diese hier schienen jedoch auf der Flucht vor etwas.

Das Licht kroch durch die Schatten des Waldes und die fahlen Arme seines Scheins flossen wie Wasser dahin. Der zerstörerische Wille des Irrlichts und seine unbändige Gier ließen es weiter nach Beute suchen. Sie konnten es beobachten, wie es von einer Richtung zur anderen wanderte, als versuche es eine Fährte aufzuspüren.

In diesem Moment hörten sie die lauten Hufschläge eines Tieres und Emilia und Ulysses sahen gebannt zu, wie plötzlich ein gewaltiger Hirschbock im wilden Galopp an ihnen vorbeipreschte. Es verschwand, panisch flüchtend, in der Dunkelheit.

„Selbst die Tiere machen sich aus dem Staub", bemerkte Ulysses mit brüchiger, ungläubig klingender Stimme.

In der Richtung, aus der der Hirsch gekommen war, schälten sich mit einmal tanzende Lumoslichter aus den Schatten des Unterholzes und kamen näher. Emilia und Ulysses sahen sie kommen, doch keiner von ihnen rührte sich oder sagte ein Wort, zu beklemmend war die Prozession, die bald darauf an ihnen vorbeizog.

Hätte Emilia es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte geglaubt, drei Dutzend Geister zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben.

Von Dumbledore und Professor Jarovit angeführt, stolperten die Exkursionsteilnehmer in einem langen Zug über die schneebedeckte Wiese. Keines der Kinder sagte ein Wort, keines von ihnen verzog das Gesicht, sie alle blickten nur geschlagenen Blickes in Richtung Schloss. Es war, als hätten sie alle ihre Sprache verloren.

Ulysses regte sich an Emilias Seite, als sie Victoria und William in der Menge entdeckten. Victorias sonst so munteres Wesen war entschwunden. Ihre Mundwinkel hingen mutlos hinab, ihre Haut war selbst im bläulichen Lumoslicht aschgrau, ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr matt und wirr und verdreckt in das depressive Gesicht. Weder von Emilia noch von Ulysses, die am Rande ihres Weges standen, nahm sie Notiz. Auch William nicht, der neben seiner Freundin schritt.

Dann machte Emilia Finn Finney aus und die Erleichterung, ihn lebend zu sehen, ließ sie nach Luft schnappen. „Finn! _Finn_!", rief sie ihm zu und hob die Hand, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens er würde Notiz von ihr nehmen. Doch Finn schien sie weder zu sehen noch zu hören und so schnell wie sein zerschlagenes Gesicht zwischen all den anderen aufgetaucht war, so schnell war es schon wieder untergegangen.

Statt Finn reagierte jemand anderes auf ihre Rufe. Noch ehe Emilia ihr Winken einstellen und den Arm senken konnte, hatte sich plötzlich eine Hand fest um ihren Unterarm geschlossen. Madam Pomfrey schreckensstarres Gesicht tauchte im Schein der Lumos-Lichter auf. „Emilia!", rief sie empört. „Was tust du hier draußen? Sofort rein mit dir, aber schnell!" Sie klang so resolut, dass Emilia es nicht darauf anlegen wollte, sie zu verärgern. Noch dazu schien die Krankenschwester durchaus andere Probleme zu haben, als krankensaalflüchtige Schülerinnen zu betreuen. Also beschloss Emilia ohne Widerworte, dem Befehl nachzugehen, und trabte zusammen mit Ulysses eilig der Gruppe hinterher. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort und verstört wie sie waren, schlossen sie sich dem düsteren Schweigen der Heimkehrer an.

Hausmeister Pringle eilte über die Wiese und fing Professor Dumbledore ab. In seinem Schlepptau befanden sich Lehrling Argus Filch und der Strafarbeiter Garm.

„Direktor!", rief Pringle und trat an Dumbledores Seite. Emilia und Ulysses passten ihre Schritte dem Tempo der Erwachsenen an, in der Hoffnung, durch ihre Unterhaltung mehr erfahren zu können.

„Direktor, was ist passiert? Sind alle vollzählig?"

So langsam, das es Emilia beinahe entgangen wäre, schüttelte Dumbledore seinen Kopf.

Emilia stockte der Atem und sie konnte sehen, dass es dem Hausmeister genauso erging.

„Was meinen Sie!", platze es entsetzt aus Pringle heraus.

„Drei Schülerinnen werden noch vermisst", erklärte Dumbledore. Er klang gehetzt, aber fest entschlossen. „Wir konnten unmöglich nach ihnen suchen, solange die Gruppe noch in Gefahr war."

„Das verstehe ich, Sir! Aber-?"

„Wir werden sofort umkehren, sobald Madam Pomfrey die Schüler in den Krankensaal geleitet hat. Ich bitte Sie, mitzukommen und sich an der Suche zu beteiligen." Der Blick von Dumbledores klaren, blauen Augen wanderte zu Argus Filch und Garm McKinstry, die sich in Pringles Schatten herumdrückten und das Gesagte aufmerksam verfolgt hatten. Dumbledore nickte dem jungen Filch zu. „Ich kann nicht von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie den Wald betreten, Mr. Filch. Sie besitzen keinen Zauberstab. Daher denke ich, es wäre für Sie besser, sie würden Madam Pomfrey behilflich sein, die Kinder sicher zum Schloss zu führen."

Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte Filch, der unglückliche Squib, womöglich gegen diesen Beschluss protestiert, heute jedoch schien er recht erleichtert darüber zu sein, der Konfrontation mit dem Irrlicht auszuweichen. Daher machte er sich auch schnell daran, Dumbledores Worten Taten folgen zu lassen und übernahm die Führung der Schülergruppe zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey. Die Professoren hingegen scharrten sich um ihren Direktor.

Emilia und Ulysses ließen sich Zeit damit, den übrigen Schülern zu folgen. Zu interessant und aufschlussreich waren die Notstandsgespräche der Erwachsenen.

Garm schaute ein wenig unglücklich drein, als er Filch im Dunkeln Richtung Zuflucht verschwinden sah. „Sir?", sprach er den Direktor zerknirscht an. „Soll _ich_ mich etwa an der Suche beteiligen?" Er schien empört.

Dumbledore warf ihm nur einen kurzen, mahnenden Blick zu. „Sie bleiben zusammen mit Mr. Pringle am Waldrand und suchen dort die Umgebung ab. Für den Fall, das eines der Mädchen es bis dahin geschafft hat." Nach dieser kurzen Instruktion wandte sich der Direktor wieder an die Professoren. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren und kehren sofort um", erklärte er. „Wenn wir Glück haben, haben sich die Mädchen bloß in Panik von der Gruppe entfernt und sind davongelaufen. Demnach haben wir noch eine reelle Chance."

In diesem Moment zupfte Ulysses Emilia am Ärmel um ihr zu bedeuten, dass es besser wäre, sich ebenfalls zurück in Richtung Schloss aufzumachen und der Suchmannschaft nicht unnötig im Wege zu sein.

Emilia gehorchte, wenn auch zögerlich, und zusammen schritten sie durch den Schnee gen Hogwarts. Ihr Schweigen war so düster wie die Nacht, die es füllte.

Dann, nach einer ganzen Weile flüsterte Ulysses an ihrer Seite: „Drei Mädchen sind verschwunden…"

„Ich weiß…"

„Aber wer?"

Das konnte Emilia unmöglich beantworten. Von all den gemütlos wirkenden Gestalten, die ihnen wie lebende Tote entgegen gekommen waren, hatte sie auf Seiten der Mädchen nur Victoria erkannt.

Emilia und Ulysses verloren keine Worte über die Überlebenschancen, die sie den Mädchen eingestanden, oder über ihre möglichen Schicksale. Oder ob man sie finden würde oder nicht. Emilias Gedanken drehten sich vielmehr um ihre eigene Dummheit, die sie seit so vielen Wochen ans Tageslicht gelegt hatte. Nun, da in dem Wald tatsächlich Schüler verloren gegangen waren, konnte sie es kaum fassen, wie sehr sie die Gefahr des Waldes als eine Art Spiel mit dem Feuer betrachtet hatte. Vier Mal hatte sie den Wald in ihrem Leben betreten und vier Mal hatte sie sich dabei am Feuer verbrannt - und die Warnungen dennoch stets ignoriert! Anstelle der drei Schülerinnen hätten genauso gut sie und ihre Freunde verloren gehen können - eine Möglichkeit, so wurde ihr bewusst, die indes weitaus wahrscheinlicher gewesen wäre.

Sie hätte tot sein können! Zugrunde gegangen an einer der zehntausend grässlichen Gefahren, die in diesem Wald schlummerten, jagten, lockten und verführten!

Welchem Gott sollte sie bloß danken, dass ihr dieses Schicksal nicht ereilt war?

Und doch … genau genommen wäre jedem von ihnen dieses Schicksal erspart geblieben, hätte Professor Jarovit nicht den unsichtbaren Wall endgültig zerstört, der das Irrlicht einst in seinem Inneren gefangen gehalten hatte wie ein nimmersatter Tiger in seinem Käfig. Doch dieser Zauberwall war gebrochen, der geldgierige Professor Jarovit hatte die verhexten Schädel an sich gerissen und verkauft, womöglich verstaubten sie bereits irgendwo in den Regalen eines wunderlichen Zauberladens oder, im anderen Fall, lagen weggeschlossen in der lupenrein geputzten Glasvitrine irgendeines Sammlers

An welchem Ort auch immer sie sich befanden - dort waren sie nutzlos!

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kommentar:** Ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch, ich weiß. Obwohl die fertigen Kapitel hier auf meiner Festplatte sind, brauche ich manchmal Ewigkeiten. Ich versuche mir das abzugewöhnen und öfter zu posten. Versprochen! Dafür gibt's auch 3 Kapitel auf einmal.


	41. NEU: Die Rettung

**41. Die Rettung**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Wechselte mitten im Schuljahr nach Fuglefjell, einem Internat in seinem Heimatland Norwegen. _

Emilia Eliassen: _Dreizehnjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere, wie zum Beispiel die Kröte Mona oder die Spinne Vanessa. Rubeta Cox ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin. _

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Von Amanda Rutherford wurde Ulysses dabei beobachtet, wie er heimlich eine Substanz in Samanthas Becher träufeln ließ. Als Imperias Spiel daraufhin aufzufliegen droht, ist es jedoch Garm McKinstry, der sich gegenüber Direktor Dumbledore als Drahtzieher ausgibt. Während es für Ulysses glimpflich ausgeht und Garm einen Haufen Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommt, vermutet Dumbledore, dass eine weitere Person hinter Samanthas Vergiftung steht. _

_Derweil gelingt es Emilia und einigen ihrer Freunde sich während der Waldexkursion von dannen zu schleichen. Sie wollen herausfinden, ob Professor Jarovit tatsächlich die verhexten Schädel stahl, die das Irrlicht in ihrem Bannkreis gefangen hielten. Emilia und Finn Finney nutzen eine Finte aus, um zum Fundort eines Schädels zu schleichen, doch der erfahrene Jarovit holt Emilia schnell ein. Sie erfährt, dass er tatsächlich den Bannkreis gebrochen und die Schädel entwendet hat. Im selben Moment nährt sich das Irrlicht der Schülergruppe und während Jarovit aufbricht, die Gefahr abzuwenden, schickt er Emilia aus, Hilfe zu holen. Als sie Hogwarts erreicht, ist sie fast erfroren und zu Tode erschöpft._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Januar 1962_

Garm blickte in Richtung des Waldes, in dem sich, hinter den tintenschwarzen Schatten hoch aufragender Bäume, ein kalter Schimmer bewegte. Natürlich wusste er, dass er Angst davor haben sollte - schließlich stand die Furcht und Unruhe selbst seinen Professoren ins Gesicht geschrieben! -, doch er zwang sich, dagegen anzukämpfen. Redete sich ein, dass es keinen Grund für ihn gab, dieses wunderliche Irrlicht zu scheuen. Solange er bloß am Waldrand patrouillieren würde, drohte ihm sicherlich keine Gefahr. Den Professoren schon eher. Garm beobachtete sie, wie sie mit gezückten Zauberstäben und Dumbledores Kommando folgend, ein weiteres Mal in den Wald vordrangen. Die tanzenden Lumoslichter wirkten schwächlich und geradezu warm, verglichen mit dem eisigen Erstrahlen, das von dem Irrlicht ausging.

Das Schlusslicht der Professoren bildete der alte, buckelige Lehrer Jarovit. Sein hässliches, kartoffelartiges Gesicht wirkte selbst im vorherrschenden Halbdunkeln verbittert. „Mr. Pringle, Mr. McKinstry", sprach er mit brüchiger Stimme Hausmeister Pringle an. Pringle, der neben Garm am Waldrand gewartet hatte, ließ vor Schreck beinahe einer seinen angelaufenen Handschuhe fallen, den er soeben mit größter Mühe in seinem Mantel aufgestöbert hatte.

„Oh, Professor Jarovit! Ich dachte schon, Sie wären bereits mit den anderen Professoren -"

„Das werde ich", versicherte er ernst. „Aber zuerst möchte ich Ihnen beiden einige Instruktionen erteilen."

„Die da wären?", fragte Garm unbeeindruckt und fing sich sogleich einen mahnenden Blick von dem Professor ein.

„Bei Gefahr versprühen Sie rote Funken mit Ihren Zauberstäben", wies Jarovit sie daraufhin an. „Und grüne Funken, wenn Sie etwas gefunden haben sollten."

Garm und Hausmeister Pringle nickten kurz.

„Und noch was", fügte Jarovit hinzu, ehe er sich umdrehte um seinen Kollegen zu folgen. „Es ist Vollmond."

Das Lächeln, das Hausmeister Pringle daraufhin entglitt, konnte bloß seinem Galgenhumor zugeschrieben werden. „_Vollmond_, Professor? Sie meinen, es gibt hier …", er lachte kurz und düster auf, „Werwölfe?"

„Ich bete für Sie beide, dass Ihnen keiner begegnet. Aber wenn Sie etwas auffälliges hören sollten - rennen Sie besser weg!"

„Und rote Funken nicht vergessen", murmelte Garm und tat weiterhin unbeeindruckt.

Professor Jarovit erschien, als hätte er ihm vor lauter Verdruss am liebsten einen Schlag in die Magengegend verpasst. „Das können Sie machen, wenn Sie in Sicherheit sind. Der Werwolf würde sich über solch optische Hilfsmittel sicherlich freuen. Er würde seine Beute dann erheblich schneller finden, wissen Sie? Also, Mr. McKinstry - Funken Sie um Himmels Willen nicht zu viel in diesem Wald rum!" Und mit diesen harten Worten machte Jarovit auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte seinen Kollegen nach, wobei er das Unterholz überraschend geschickt bezwang.

Zerknirscht über das Kontra beschloss Garm, besser seiner Aufgabe nachzugehen. Umso schneller man die drei Mädchen finden würde, desto besser. Und dann hätte er vielleicht sogar noch Zeit, sich im Anschluss mit Imperia zu verabreden.

Der Gedanke daran ließ sein Herz einen wahren Höhenflug vollführen.

Hausmeister Pringle, augenscheinlich sehr verängstigt und nun besonders schreckhaft, folgte Garm.

„Schreckliche Geschichte", murmelte er, den Zauberstab fest umklammert haltend und sich nach allen Seiten umsehend. „Die armen Mädchen."

Garm sagte nichts daraufhin. Vielmehr fragte er sich, ob der Hausmeister kurz davor war, vor lauter Angst seine Hand zu ergreifen.

„W-wie waren die Namen der Mädchen noch gleich?", stotterte Pringle, als sie den Wald betreten hatte. Wie ein finsterer Baldachin schlossen sich die Wipfel der Bäume über ihnen und versteckten den Nachthimmel.

„Arachne Cox, Rubeta Cox und diese Amanda Rutherford", antwortete Garm.

„Sind`s Schwestern, diese beiden Cox-Kinder?" Pringles Stimme schien sich allmählich im starken Wind verabschieden zu wollen.

„Zwillinge so viel ich weiß."

„…und dann sind auch noch beide auf einmal verschwu-AH!"

Ein kleiner Kauz kam wie aus dem Nichts heran geschossen und schwebte im Tiefflug über ihre Köpfe. Pringle duckte sich schreiend, griff nach vorne und packte Garm wie befürchtet, an den Armen.

Garm biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte einen Wutanfall. „Könnten Sie mich _bitte _loslassen, Hausmeister?", zischte er angestrengt.

Pringle tat es, richtete sich auf und zupfte den Kragen seines Mantels zurecht. „Für Sie immer noch Mr. Hausmeister", pikierte er sich.

Garm warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu. „Wir sind jetzt zehn Meter vom Waldrand entfernt", erklärte er. „Am Besten wäre es also, wir trennen uns." So würde er wenigstens vom Händchenhalten verschont bleiben, dachte er sich.

„W-wie?"

„Ich bleibe hier und gehe in dieser Richtung voran", fuhr Garm fort und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger in die Dunkelheit. „Und Sie gehen weitere zehn Meter in den Wald hinein. Dann können wir gemeinsam parallel zum Waldrand laufen und die Umgebung absuchen."

Pringles alterschlaffes Gesicht bebte vor Angst und war kreidebleich angelaufen. „Warum soll ausgerechnet _ich_ zehn weitere Meter vorangehen?"

Ungeduldig knurrte Garm. „Weil Sie _erwachsen_ sind, verdammt!"

Diese Information schien Mr. Pringle plötzlich sehr neu zu sein. Verblüfft darüber runzelte er die Stirn. Garm erstickte die Widerworte des anderen im Keim, als er hinzufügte: „Oder ich werde es Professor Dumbledore sagen, dass Sie so feige-"

„Das würden Sie nicht!"

„Doch. Natürlich würde ich."

„Na schön", seufzte Pringle, „ich gehe tiefer. Sie haben ja Recht … außerdem tue ich es ja die Mädchen!"

Unter verhaltenem Fluchen stolperte der Hausmeister tiefer in den Wald hinein. Bald konnte Garm nur noch ein schwebendes Lumoslicht erkennen, das in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe Stellung bezog.

„Okay, ich bin so weit!" rief Pringle ihm schließlich zu und beide setzten sich in Bewegung.

Seit Garm denken konnte, hatte er Wälder immer verabscheut. Er hasste es, sie zu durchwandern, denn sie waren unwegsam und gemeingefährlich - vor allem die zahlreichen hinab gestürzten Äste und die Dornenbüsche, das hohe Laub und die Felsen, die darin eingebettet lagen. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten war Garms Haut von Schrammen übersäht, er hatte sie Knie und Ellenbogen angestoßen und die Kleidung zerrissen. Leise murmelte er Beleidigungen für all die zahlreichen Waldschikanen vor sich hin. Zugegeben, er tat es nicht wirklich, weil er sich darüber ärgerte, sondern weil der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme ihn beruhigte. Sein Lumoslicht bewegte sich in einer eiskalten Winterwelt, die längst verstorben zu sein schien und jede Sekunde rechnete er damit, etwas Schreckliches im Dickicht vor ihm zu entdecken.

„AUA!", hörte er plötzlich Hausmeister Pringle schreien.

Garm wirbelte herum. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", rief er und leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab in die entsprechende Richtung, ohne jedoch etwas erkennen zu können.

„Bin hingefallen!", antwortete Pringle zerknirscht. „Kein Problem, ich komme schon wieder auf die Beine. Die alten Knochen, wissen Sie?"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht", rief Garm ihm munter zu. In der Tat, beim Thema Alterschwäche konnte er wirklich nicht mitreden.

In diesem Moment raschelte etwas vor Garms Füßen im Laub. Einen entsetzten Aufschrei konnte er abwenden, indem er sich mit aller Kraft auf die Zunge biss. Mit heftig pochendem Herzen leuchtete er zu Boden, untersuchte das sich noch immer bewegende Laub - und entdeckte die Vogelspinne!

„Mann!", knurrte Garm und atmete tief aus. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so, Mistvieh!"

Dann hielt er inne.

Seit wann lebten in Schottland Vogelspinnen?

Atemlos betrachtete er das Tier genauer - und entdeckte das grüne Band, das an einem der vielen haarigen Beine festgebunden war. Es sah aus, wie eine Art Halsband.

Nun konnte Garm vor Aufregung weder atmen noch spürte er seinen Herzschlag. Hatte er soeben das Haustier eines der vermissten Mädchen entdeckt?

Er wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Ächzens und Fluchens im Wald, das vom Hausmeister ausging. „Mr. Pringle!", rief er. „Ich habe etwas gefunden."

„Ich komme!"

In diesem Moment jedoch krabbelte die Spinne davon. Das Laub raschelte, als es von den vielen Beinen überrannt wurde. Garm reagierte sofort und versuchte mit dem Tier Schritt zu halten, was bei der Größe und der guten Tarnfarbe keine einfache Aufgabe war.

Das Tier krabbelte auf eine kleine Lichtung und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Doch statt der Spinne hob sich plötzlich ein vertrauter Umriss von der Finsternis ab. Ein Mädchen stand unbewegt im Dickicht, den Blick starr in die Ferne gerichtet, die grünen Augen funkelten ungewöhnlich hell und ihr seltsam rasselnder Atem war deutlich zu hören. In ihrem dunklen Drahthaar fand sich viel Schmutz und Laub, während ihre Kleidung verschlammt war. Doch das Abzeichen des Hauses Slytherin prangte noch gut erkennbar auf ihrer Brust.

„Arachne!", rief Garm unwillkürlich und rannte auf das Mädchen zu. Arachne reagierte nicht, von dem kurzen Blinzeln einmal abgesehen. Garm kam vor ihr zum Stehen, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und griff das Kind bei den Schultern. Aus der Nähe betrachtet war Arachne ein furchtbarer Anblick. Ihre Haut war vor Kälte gesprungen, die Nasenspitze und ihre Ohren dunkel verfärbt. Schweiß und Tränen klebten wie Eiskristalle auf dem rotblauem Gesicht des Mädchens und sprenkelten es wie Pickel.

„Arachne!", rief Garm wieder und suchte den Augenkontakt mit dem Mädchen. „Wo sind die anderen?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Okay … am Besten wir bringen dich erstmal hier aus diesem Wald heraus, ja?", schlug er vor, in der Hoffnung, dem Kind, deren Blick noch immer starr in die Ferne gerichtet war, eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

Vergeblich.

Arachne war schlaff wie ein nasser Sack, rührte sich nicht, sprach nicht.

Natürlich wollte Garm nicht warten, bis das Mädchen von alleine zu sich kam. Es war zu kalt in dem Wald und Arachnes Erfrierungen sahen bereits schlimm genug aus. Kurzerhand griff Garm das Kind und hob es hoch, um es zum Schloss zu tragen.

Bestimmt würde Albus Dumbledore so begeistert von seinem beherzten Einsatz sein, dass er ihm die restlichen Strafarbeiten erlassen würde!

„Vanessa", flüsterte Arachne plötzlich an seinem Ohr und er spürte, wie sie die Hand nach etwas ausstreckte. Als er sich umwandte, sah er die Spinne, ihr Haustier, am Rande eines Gestrüpps.

„Vergiss das Biest", sagte Garm und wollte sich abwenden - als Arachne mit einem Mal laut zu kreischen begann. Vor Schreck hätte er das Kind beinahe fallen gelassen. In seinen Ohren klingelte es unangenehm, so als wäre neben ihm soeben eine Bombe explodiert.

„VANESSA! VANESSA!", kreischte Arachne wieder und strampelte in seinen Armen.

„Schon gut, schon gut, SCHON GUT!", blaffte Garm ebenso laut und setzte das apathische Kind ab. „Ich hole dir deine dämliche Spinne - aber nur wenn du deine Klappe hältst!"

Tränen liefen über Arachnes Gesicht, mit ihren dunkel verfärbten Fingern knetete sie von Unruhe getrieben ihren Wintermantel. „Vanessa…", schluchzte sie.

In diesem Moment taumelte Pringle aus dem Unterholz. Eine Beule saß ihm auf der Stirn und sein linkes Augen war gerade dabei, zuzuschwellen. Als er Arachne erblickte, stürzte er jedoch sorgenvoll auf das Mädchen zu, entledigte sich seinen gefütterten Mantel aus und legte ihn dem Kind über die zitternden Schultern.

Garm wandte sich ab um die Spinne einzufangen. Zwar hielt er nicht viel davon, sich noch länger als nötig in diesem Wald aufzuhalten, doch auch Arachnes spitzes Gekreische wolle er nicht länger ertragen.

Vanessa war inzwischen wieder tiefer in den Wald hineingeflüchtet und Garm bahnte sich seinen Weg über das gefrorene Erdreich und den schimmelweißen Schneefeldern, bis er das heimliche Rascheln im Laub vernahm. Als er in die entsprechende Richtung leuchtete, erblickte er die, vor Kälte inzwischen stark geschwächte Spinne ihres Weges krabbeln. Sie verschwand - wie hätte es anders sein können? - im Gestrüpp.

„Meine Güte, mach es doch nicht noch schwerer als es ist", knurrte Garm, der nun eine akute Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen spürte. Schwer seufzend, aber weiterhin entschlossen, wollte er der Spinne hinterher setzen - als er plötzlich das laute Brechen mehrerer Zweige hörte.

Gebannt blieb Garm stehen. Sein Atem flog dahin, füllte den Lichtkegel, der ihn umgab. Jenseits dieses Lichts bewegten sich Tiere in der Dunkelheit. Große, schwere Tiere.

Ein schreckliches Knirschen drang auf einmal aus der Finsternis vor ihm und Garm leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab in die entsprechende Richtung.

Aus dem unwegsamen Gestrüpp, dort, wo Vanessa verschwunden war, lugte der gewaltige Kopf eines Tieres hervor. Es war bedeckt mit verfilztem grauem Fell und kleine, eitergelbe Augen saßen tief in seinem Schädel. In der geöffneten Schnauze des Tieres hing eine zappelnde Spinne, eingekeilt zwischen messerscharfen Zähnen. Mit einem weiteren lauten Knirschen zermalmte das Ungetüm Arachne Coxs Haustier mit kräftigen, groben Kiefern und schlang das noch zuckende Fleisch hinunter.

Garms Herzschlag setzte aus. Wie erstarrt stand er dem Tier - dem Werwolf! - gegenüber, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder auch nur mit dem Zauberstab zu zielen. Der Werwolf stank nach Raubtier und Blut und Garms Nackenhaare sträubten sich, als ihm der Geruch entgegen schlug.

Der Körper des Werwolfes schob sich aus dem Dickicht und faustdicke Äste brachen spielend unter seinem Gewicht. Ohne Eile kam er auf Garm zu, leicht geduckt und sprungbereit. Die eitergelben Augen musterten ihr Opfer.

Zum ersten Mal seit einer schieren Ewigkeit konnte Garm wieder nach Luft schnappen und die Starre löste sich von seinem Körper. Langsam wich er vor dem Ungetüm zurück und, trotz seiner rasenden, wirren Gedanken, schaffte es, seinen Zauberstab in eine kampfbereite Position zu bringen.

Alles was er tun musste war, es zurück zu Hausmeister Pringle zu schaffen. Zu zweit waren ihre Chancen größer. Und Pringle war bloß knappe zwanzig Meter entfernt.

Nur zwanzig Meter!

Mit lauerndem Gang beschlich der Werwolf ihn. Den Zauberstab in Garms Händen musterte er dabei besonders gründlich, als wolle er die Gefahr abschätzen, doch der Werwolf schien längst eine Entscheidung gefasst zu haben. Und im nächsten Augenblick ging alles sehr schnell. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang er auf Garm zu und Garm ließ sich hinter einen umgestürzten Baumstumpf fallen. Er hörte, wie der Werwolf statt seines Armes einen Ast ist Stücke biss.

„PRINGLE!", rief Garm so laut er konnte, schaffte es zurück auf die Beine und rannte in Richtung des Lumoslichtes, das zu dem Hausmeister gehörte.

In diesem Moment brach ein anderer Werwolf aus den Büschen hervor. Er war noch gewaltiger als der Graue und besaß Muskeln wie ein Löwe. In seiner langen, krummen Schnauze steckten unzählige Zähne und mit diesen schnappte er sogleich knurrend nach Garm. Garm konnte ausweichen, machte kehrt - und das letzte das er sah, war der zottelige Körper des Grauen, der mit weit geöffnetem Maul auf ihn losging. Garms Zauberstab zersplitterte bei dem Angriff und eine Sekunde später hatte die Bestie bereits ihre vergifteten Fänge in seine Seite geschlagen. Unter dem Druck spürte Garm seine Rippenknochen bersten.

Zusammen mit dem Wolf stürzte er zu Boden. Schreiend und sich windend versuchte er den Angriff abzuwehren und schlug nach den kleinen, eitergelben Augen des Wesens, in der Hoffnung, diese ausstechen zu können. Der Werwolf erriet sein Vorhaben. Knurrend wich er zurück und im selben Moment trat der andere Wolf an die Stelle des Grauen. Seine kräftigen Fänge packten Garm am Arm, verbiss sich fest in dem Fleisch und schüttelte Garm mühelos mit seinem kräftigen Nacken. Garm landete auf den Bauch. Blut lief ihm in Strömen aus Nase und Mund, er wollte schreien, doch brachte er nicht mehr als ein nasses Gurgeln hervor.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Licht zwischen den Bäumen auf und blendete ihn. Garm presste die Augen zusammen und sogleich hatte ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit gepackt und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Sein Körper erschlaffte zwischen den Fängen der Bestien, die ihn erlegt hatten.

Hausmeister Pringle erstarrte, als er das Bild vor sich sah, das sich ihm auf der nächtlichen Waldbühne präsentierte: zwei gewaltige Werwölfe leckten mit gierigen Zungen über die offenen Fleischwunden Garms. Blut tropfte aus ihren Mäulern.

Mit angehaltenem Atem wich Pringle zurück, doch die Werwölfe registrierten die Bewegung und hoben die Köpfe. Ein tiefes Knurren erfüllte den Wald. Die größere der beiden Bestien, ein zotteliges, braunes Tier, ließ von seiner Beute ab und nährte sich Pringle mit fletschenden Zähnen. Es bewegte sich wie ein Raubtier bei der Jagd - und Pringle wusste, das sie auch ihn töten und fressen würden.

Als der Werwolf zum Sprint ansetzen wollte, schleuderte Pringle ihm einen kräftigen Schockzauber entgegen. Wohl wissend, das es das Ungetüm kaum beeindrucken würde, stürmte er davon.

Selbst in seiner Jugend, da war Pringle sich sicher, war er nie so schnell gelaufen. Die Angst und die Gefahr im Nacken ließen die schmerzenden Altersprobleme verblassen. Er hörte das Trommeln der Pfoten hinter sich und feuerte einen weiteren Schockzauber hinterher. Dann hatte er Arachne Cox erreicht, packte das Mädchen und rannte, ohne an Schnelligkeit zu verlieren, weiter voran. Als er den Waldrand durchbrach und sich auf Hogwarts weiten Wiesen befand, versprühte er rote Funken, das Zeichen für Gefahr, im Wind. Die Funken stiegen hoch gen Himmel und tauchten die Umgebung in einen bedrohlichen Schein.

In seinen Armen wimmerte Arachne. Sicherlich sah sie den Werwolf aufholen! Als Pringle das Schlossportal erreichte, entdeckte er seinen Lehrling Argus Filch mit einigen Siebtklässlern davor. Sie alle blickten Pringle irritiert entgegen.

„LAUFT!", schrie Pringle ihnen zu. „VERBARRIKARDIERT DIE TÜR!"

Zum Glück lösten sich die Umstehenden schnell von ihrer Starre und flüchteten sich in das Schulgebäude. Als Pringle mit letzter Kraft in die Vorhalle stürmte, hörte er sogleich das schwere Portal hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Argus Filch schob sämtliche Riegel davor, um die große Flügeltür zusätzlich zu sichern.

„Was ist passiert, Sir?", rief einer der Schüler.

Doch Pringle antwortete nicht. Er setzte Arachne auf den Boden ab und lange Zeit war sein rasselnder, alterschwacher Atem das einzige Geräusch, das die Eingangshalle erfüllte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er je wieder zu Atem kommen würde.

„Bring das Mädchen in die Krankenstation", wies Argus Filch einen der Siebtklässler an und der Jugendliche tat es, ohne Einsprüche zu erheben. Noch immer wimmernd wurde Arachne zu Madam Pomfrey geleitet.

„Sir?", fragte Filch von Neuem. „Was ist denn-?"

Seine Worte gingen in Pringles Geheul unter. Der alte Hausmeister konnte nicht anders, als gegen die frischen Erinnerungen anzuschreien, die in malträtierten. „Ich hab den Jungen verloren!", schrie er verzweifelt. „Ich habe Garm verloren!"

Die Schüler machten vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück, ehe sie Pringle mit entsetzlichen Fragen quälten. „Was ist mit ihm?", „Was ist geschehen?", „_Lebt _er noch?"

Die letzte Frage war die schlimmste. Pringle barg das Gesicht in seinen Händen und krallte sich an seiner schlaffen Haut fest. Er sah die Werwölfe vor sich … und den Jungen unter ihren Körpern. Ihre Zungen, die sein warmes Blut aufleckten.

„Sie haben ihn GEFRESSEN!", schrie Pringle, als ihm gewahr wurde, was er gesehen hatte. „GEFRESSEN!"

Die Schüler keuchten oder schrieen bei diesem Wort auf. Ihre Gesichter färbten sich kalkweiß. Und als Pringle schließlich in sein Hausmeister Büro stürmte, hinterließ er eine Reihe zu Tode erschrockener Schüler.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	42. NEU: Russische Geldgier

**42. Russische Geldgier**

**Personen:**

Elicius Eliassen: _Zwölfjähriger Sohn von Vigdis Eliassen und der Bruder von Emilia. Wechselte mitten im Schuljahr nach Fuglefjell, einem Internat in seinem Heimatland Norwegen. _

Emilia Eliassen: _Dreizehnjährige Tochter von Vigdis Eliassen. Eine Slytherin. Sie ist stets aufmerksam und besitzt ein eher verschlagendes Wesen. Magisch unbegabt. _

Finn Finney:_ Ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff. Gilt als der begabteste Schüler des Jahrganges, besticht aber vor allem durch seinen guten Charakter. _

Garm McKinstry: _Ein jugendlicher Unruhestifter aus Slytherin. Er ist unsterblich in Imperia verliebt. Zudem ist er Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er und seine drei besten Freunde - Erebus Nott, Veikko Johnson und Prester Perkins - bilden die so genannte „Toilettenmafia". _

Imperia Malfoy:_ Die ältere Schwester von Lucius. Eine Slytherin und Vertrauensschülerin. Sie wirkt kühl und distanziert und fällt im ersten Moment stets durch ihre Schönheit auf. _

Madam Burgunder: _Sie unterrichtet den Benimmunterricht für die Mädchen. Trotz ihres miesen Charakters scheinen ihr die Männer zu Füßen zu liegen_

Professor Jarovit: _Ein entfernt menschliches Wesen. In Russland jagte er unter anderem Werwölfe, Vampire und Schwarzmagier. In Hogwarts unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Rubeta und Arachne Cox:_ Zwei elfjährige Zwillingsschwestern mit großem Herz für exotische Tiere, wie zum Beispiel die Kröte Mona oder die Spinne Vanessa. Rubeta Cox ist eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, Arachne eine Slytherin. _

Samantha Samson:_ Jugendliche Ravenclaw. Mit Hilfe von Ulysses schummelt ihr Imperia täglich jenen Trank unter, der ihr die Haarpracht auf Dauer ruinieren wird. _

Ulysses Rathburn: _Elfjähriger Ravenclaw. Verwöhntes Einzelkind. Ist Imperia Malfoy hoffnungslos verfallen und schadet in ihrem Namen Samantha Samson mit Tränken. _

Victoria Knight: _Eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie ist stets munter und aufgeweckt. Ihr Haustier ist ein stinkender, aber handzahmer Vielfraßrüde namens Rudolph. _

William Barkley: _Ein Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Wie Ulysses stammt auch er aus Hogsmeade, wo er zusammen mit seiner etwas verschrobenen Mutter ein Haus am Rand des Dorfes bewohnt. Er ist ungewöhnlich still und unabhängig_

**Bisherige Handlung: **_Von Amanda Rutherford wurde Ulysses dabei beobachtet, wie er heimlich eine Substanz in Samanthas Becher träufeln ließ. Als Imperias Spiel daraufhin aufzufliegen droht, ist es jedoch Garm McKinstry, der sich gegenüber Direktor Dumbledore als Drahtzieher ausgibt. Während es für Ulysses glimpflich ausgeht und Garm einen Haufen Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommt, vermutet Dumbledore, dass eine weitere Person hinter Samanthas Vergiftung steht. _

_Derweil gelingt es Emilia und einigen ihrer Freunde sich während der Waldexkursion von dannen zu schleichen. Sie wollen herausfinden, ob Professor Jarovit tatsächlich die verhexten Schädel stahl, die das Irrlicht in ihrem Bannkreis gefangen hielten. Emilia und Finn Finney nutzen eine Finte aus, um zum Fundort eines Schädels zu schleichen, doch der erfahrene Jarovit holt Emilia schnell ein. Sie erfährt, dass er tatsächlich den Bannkreis gebrochen und die Schädel entwendet hat. Im selben Moment nährt sich das Irrlicht der Schülergruppe und während Jarovit aufbricht, die Gefahr abzuwenden, schickt er Emilia aus, Hilfe zu holen. Als sie Hogwarts erreicht, ist sie fast erfroren und zu Tode erschöpft._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Januar 1962_

Hausmeister Pringle kündigte seinen Dienst knapp eine Stunde später. Nachdem Albus Dumbledore und die restlichen Professoren von ihrer erfolglosen Suchaktion zurückgekehrt waren und, kaum in Hogwarts angekommen, von dem furchtbaren Verlust erfuhren, versuchten sie Hausmeister Pringle einige Fragen zu stellen.

Wie so viele andere stand auch Ulysses ratlos vor dem Büro des Hausmeisters, als Dumbledore sich in Begleitung von McGonagall und Jarovit nährten. Die Gesichter der drei Professoren zeigten eine Bandbreite von Emotionen. Dumbledores Gesicht strahlte, obwohl angespannt und verhärtet, eine starke Entschlossenheit aus; McGonagall an seiner Seite hingegen wirkte gequält, unruhig und ihre Haut zeigte einen ungesunden grauen Ton. Professor Jarovits ohnehin schon hässliches Antlitz war schwer zu deuten. Sein bloß entfernt menschliches Äußeres ließ kaum Rückschlüsse auf seine Empfindungen zu. Doch als der Professor an Ulysses vorbei schritt, erkannte dieser in den tief liegenden Augen Spuren einer fürchterlichen Angst.

Eine Angst, die leicht zu erklären war.

Alles was sich an diesem Tag in den Wäldern zugetragen hatte, war seine Schuld gewesen.

„Ist Mr. Pringle in seinem Büro?", wollte Dumbledore von Thusnelda Pflock wissen, die schon seit geraumer Zeit versucht hatte, den Hausmeister über den schrecklichen Vorfall zur Rede zu stellen.

„Ja, Sir. Wir glauben, dass er sich betrinkt."

Dumbledore nickte ernst, trat vor und klopfte mit den Fingerknöchel an die Tür. „Mr. Pringle, ich bin es. Seien Sie bitte so gut und öffnen Sie Ihre Tür."

„Geh`n Sie weg!", drang Pringles aufgelöste Stimme aus dem Inneren. Er klang tatsächlich betrunken. Wie zur Bestätigung hörte man das Klirren von Gläsern, als er sich von Neuem etwas ins Glas schüttete. „Isch kann nichts mehr tun, Direktor!", fuhr Pringle fort. „Der Junge isch tot. Falls Sie wissen, was das ist. Tot. Mausetot. Aufgefressen tot."

Seine Worte lösten ein Schaudern unter den Schülern aus, einige Schluchzten betroffen. _Aufgefressen_. Das war ein sehr schreckliches Wort, selbst wenn es den fürchterlichen Garm McKinstry betraf.

Professor Jarovit wandte sich an Dumbledore und drängte „Öffnen Sie bitte die Tür, Direktor. Ich glaube, Mr. Pringle irrt sich. Vielleicht gibt es noch Hoffnung."

Dumbledore benötigte nicht mal seinen Zauberstab, um das Schloss mit einem lauten _Klick_ zu öffnen. Die Tür flog plötzlich wie von Geisterhand auf und an seinem Tisch hockte Pringle umgeben von Whiskey Flaschen und anderem Fusel. Er sah todunglücklich aus und schien gebrochen.

Die drei Professoren traten ein. Ehe McGonagall die Tür hinter sich schloss, wandte sie sich strengen Blickes an die Horde umstehender Schüler. „Gehen Sie zurück in Ihre Betten", forderte sie streng auf, ehe sie das Büro hinter sich schloss. Natürlich tat kein Schüler, was sie verlangt hatte. Statt in ihre Betten zu verschwinden, schlichen sie bloß näher an die Tür heran und drängten sich lauschend davor.

„Was ist passiert, Mr. Pringle?", hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme sagen.

Wieder klirrte das Glas, offenbar nahm der Hausmeister einen weiteren Schluck, ehe er nuschelnd erklärte: „War`n guter Junge. Hat die kleine Arachne entdeckt … er war so nett zu der Kleinen. Und isch hab` immer gedacht, er wär`n kleiner Bastard, wissen Sie? `N kleiner Unruhestifter."

„Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Pringle!", wandte sie nun Jarovit, eindeutig an seinem harten Akzent zu erkennen, an ihn. „Erzählen Sie, was sich zugetragen hat. Und wo es sich zugetragen hat. Umso schneller können wir nach ihm suchen."

„Wozu? Suchen Sie lieber nach den beiden Mädchen, Amanda und Rubeta. Is` wohl wichtiger, was? Erfolgsversprechender?"

„Was wissen Sie schon über Werwölfe?", fuhr Jarovit ihn an. „Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie gesehen haben und dann kann ich Ihnen sagen, ob noch Hoffnung besteht oder nicht!"

Eine Weile herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen im Büro. Dann: „Isch hab seinen Schrei gehört. Er hat nach mir gerufen. Es klang schrecklich. Isch bin losgelaufen - und da hab` isch sie gefunden. Der Junge lag bereits am Boden, im Schnee. Alles war voller Blut. Isch wollt ihm helfen, aber er hat sisch nicht mehr gerührt. Die beiden Werwölfe waren über ihm, haben ihn mit ihren Pfoten festgehalten. Und dann … dann … haben Sie angefangen, ihn zu fressen."

Ein Schaudern erfasste Ulysses` Körper, als er sich die Szene vorstellte.

Jarovit hingegen schien unbeeindruckt. „Gefressen?", echote er bloß. „Haben Sie Stücke aus ihm herausgerissen?"

„N-nein."

„Was dann?"

„Sie haben ihn abgeleckt. Als wollten Sie -" Doch Pringles weitere Ausführungen wurden unterbrochen, als in dem Büro geräuschvoll ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde. Offenbar war Jarovit aufgestanden.

„Direktor Dumbledore", hörten sie Jarovits Stimme. „Wir müssen sofort einige Spürhunde organisieren und den Jungen aus den Wald herausholen."

Einzig Pringle protestierte dagegen. „A-aber _warum_?" Es klang ungläubig.

„Weil Werwölfe ihre menschliche Beute nur in den seltensten Fällen fressen!", fuhr Jarovit ihn voller Ungeduld an. „Wenn es stimmt, was Sie sagen und die Werwölfe haben an seinen Wunden geleckt, dann haben Sie es getan, um die Blutung zu stillen! Sie werden den Jungen irgendwohin verschleppen, wo wir ihn nicht wieder finden, es sei denn, wir versuchen jetzt ihren Fährten zu folgen!"

Schritte wurden laut und einen Moment später öffnete Professor Jarovit zu Tür. Ein zorniges Glimmen war in seinen dunklen Augen auszumachen, als sein Blick auf die zwei Dutzend Schüler fiel, die vor dem Büro gelauscht hatten. „Hatte Professor McGonagall Sie nicht gebeten, Ihre Schlafsäle aufzusuchen?", brummte er zerknirscht.

Ulysses und die übrigen Schüler traten zurück, so dass Professor Jarovit an ihnen vorbeieilen konnte. Dumbledore und McGonagall folgten ihrem Kollegen, jedoch nicht, bevor sie Hausmeister Pringle den weiteren Genuss von Alkohol untersagten, woraufhin dieser seinen Dienst quittierte. So blieb Pringle alleine zurück, hockte an seinem Platz und wandte schließlich den Kopf Richtung Tür, wo die Schüler noch immer aufgereiht standen und seinen Blick erwiderten.

„Seid ihr immer noch da?", blaffte er. „Los, verschwindet! Neugierige Blagen!"

Nachdem man sie so unfreundlich vertrieben hatte, suchte Ulysses ein weiteres Mal jenen Korridor auf, der zu dem Krankensaal führte. Ohne in letzter Zeit auf die Uhr gesehen zu haben, wusste er, dass es mitten in der Nacht sein musste. Genau so gut wusste er, dass Emilia nicht schlief. Vielmehr wartete sie auf ihn und auf neue Informationen.

Ulysses spähte in den Krankenflügel. Es war dunkel in dem großen Raum, dennoch entdeckte er Madam Pomfrey in ihrem strahlend weißen Kittel sofort. Die Krankenschwester war soeben an das Bett eines Mädchens getreten und brachte ihr eine dampfende Schüssel mit Suppe. Ulysses nutzte den Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit und schlich sich auf leisen Sohlen in den Krankenflügel. Inzwischen waren so gut wie alle Betten belegt, sämtliche Schüler, die an der Exkursion teilgenommen hatten, waren kurzfristig hier untergebracht worden. Offenbar vermutete man bei dem einen oder anderen Ausflügler einen tief sitzenden Schock, andere waren nur schwer unterkühlt. Arachne Cox lag in keinem der Betten, man hatte sie in einen separaten Raum eingeliefert. Wie es um den Zustand dieses Mädchens stand, konnte Ulysses unmöglich beurteilen. Er hatte sie noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, wusste aber, dass man sie apathisch und mit Erfrierungen im Wald vorgefunden hatte. Genauer genommen, war es Garm gewesen, der sie aufgespürt hatte.

Garm.

Ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war?

Emilia hatte den Vorhang vor ihrem Bett zugezogen, Ulysses schlüpfte dennoch hindurch. Er entdeckte seine Freundin auf der Seite liegend, mit geschlossenen Augen und einer gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Atmung.

„Emilia", raunte er ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Sofort schlug sie die Lider auf, als hätte sie schon lange auf sein Eintreffen gewartet. Während sie sich in ihrem Bett aufsetzte, kam Ulysses näher und nahm auf ihrer Matratze Platz.

„Und?", fragte Emilia ungeduldig.

„Dumbledore, McGonagall und Jarovit haben Hausmeister Pringle zur Rede gestellt."

„Was ist herausgekommen?"

„Nun, Jarovit meint, dass Garm noch am Leben sein könnte. Er sagt, die Werwölfe haben ihn wahrscheinlich verschleppt und nicht aufgefressen. Er will nach Garm suchen. Mit Spürhunden und allem drum und dran."

Emilia reagierte nachdenklich auf diese Neuigkeit, jedoch keineswegs so, als würde sie Garms Schicksal betrauern. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie den Slytherin zu sehr gehasst, um Mitleid zu empfinden. Ulysses hingegen hatte weitaus mehr gute Gründe, Garm zu verabscheuen. Und dennoch … die Vorstellung, der viel gerühmte Quidditch-Spieler könnte in diesem Moment schwer verletzt im Wald liegen, umgeben von Schnee, Kälte und Werwölfen, lag ihm schwer im Magen. Dieses Schicksal war zu grausam für einen Jugendlichen, der vielleicht bloß die Rolle eines Draufgängers gespielt hatte.

„Er wurde gebissen", murmelte Emilia schließlich und legte ihre Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten. „Wenn er überlebt, wird aus ihm ein Werwolf. Was wird Dumbledore mit ihm machen, wenn er gefunden wird? Oder was wird Jarovit mit ihm machen?"

„Was meinst du?", harkte Ulysses nach.

„Jarovit hasst Werwölfe … er sagt, man kann sie nicht kontrollieren. Ich glaube, wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde man alle Werwölfe einsperren müssen. Oder sie erlösen."

„Er würde Garm doch nicht _erlösen_!", widersprach Ulysses seiner Freundin heftig.

Emilia antwortete ihm nicht, sondern betrachtete ihn, als würde sie Ulysses für ganz besonders naiv und dämlich handeln. Unangenehm berührt wandte er den Blick ab.

Nachdem sie kurz und düster vor sich hin geschwiegen hatten, wandte sich Emilia mit einer neuen Frage an ihn: „Was ist mit Rubeta und Amanda? Irgendetwas neues?"

Schulternzuckend gab Ulysses die trostlose Wahrheit zu: „Man hat sie nicht gefunden. Dumbledore hat auch nichts darüber erzählt … ich denke, sie haben nicht mal eine Spur."

„Hm."

„Hast du etwas erfahren, Emilia? Hast du mit jemandem gesprochen, der an der Exkursion teilgenommen hat?"

Zerknirscht antwortete sie: „Ich wollte. Aber Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass die anderen Ruhe bräuchten. Und ich auch. Deswegen hat sie den Vorhang zugezogen. Ich glaube, sie ist ohnehin schon sauer auf mich. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich überall meine Nase hineinstecke."

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Ulysses ihr mit tonloser Stimme zu.

„Aber die anderen haben auch nicht viel gesagt", fuhr Emilia stirnrunzelnd fort. „Eigentlich haben sie alle geschwiegen. Viele haben geweint … ob sie unter Schock stehen?"

„_Du_ standest doch auch unter Schock!", erinnerte er sie ein wenig bissig. „Du solltest am ehesten verstehen, was in den anderen vorgeht."

Doch Emilia schien ihm nicht einmal zugehört haben. Vielmehr schlug sie die Decke zurück, setzte sich neben Ulysses und flüsterte ihm verschwörerisch zu: „Wir sollten jemanden fragen. Am Besten, wir schleichen uns an das Bett von Victoria, William oder Finn."

„Die schlafen doch bestimmt schon", versuchte er sie abzuwimmeln.

„Victoria und Finn vielleicht. William bestimmt nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er überhaupt je schläft." Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach seiner Hand und führte ihn zu dem Vorhang, der ihr Bett umgab. Heimlichtuerisch lugte sie hindurch.

„Emilia, warum das Ganze?", stellte er sich zur Rede. „Was willst du herausfinden?"

„Was mit Arachne, Rubeta und Amanda passiert ist. Warum sie es nicht aus den Wald geschafft haben. Vielleicht ist den anderen etwas aufgefallen, was uns weiterhelfen könnte." Konzentriert spähte Emilia aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Auch Ulysses konnte Madam Pomfreys leise Schritte hören, als sie durch den Krankenflügel wanderte. Emilia wurde sichtlich aufgeregter. „Ich glaube, sie geht jetzt zu Arachne ins Zimmer - ja, tut sie!"

Tatsächlich konnte Ulysses das verhaltene Quietschen der Tür wahrnehmen, als diese sich öffnete und dann, wenige Sekunden später, ins Schloss zurückfiel. Der Startschuss für Emilia. Erneut packte sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Er war dunkel um sie herum, als sie sich nach ihren Freunden umsahen. Ulysses entdeckte Finn, doch dieser schlief eindeutig, Hände und Arme bandagiert. Neben Finns Bett war ein weiterer Vorhang zugezogen; zielstrebig eilte Emilia darauf zu und spähte hinein. Ulysses schlich ihr nach.

Es war Williams Bett, das vor ihnen lag. Emilia und Ulysses schlüpften hinter den Vorhang und traten näher. William ruhte in Rückenlage, hatte die Hände auf seiner Brust verschränkt und musterte mit wachen Augen die Decke über ihm. Er schien nicht im geringsten überrascht, als Ulysses und Emilia an seiner Seite auftauchten, lächelte jedoch auch nicht. Genau genommen verzog er nicht einmal das Gesicht - doch das war seitens William längst nichts ungewöhnliches.

„Hallo", grüßte er bloß tonlos und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um Ulysses und Emilia besser sehen zu können.

„Hallo", erwiderte Emilia. „Wir müssen mit dir sprechen."

William setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Seine Haut hatte zwar etwas an Farbe verloren, doch im Großen und Ganzen schien es ihm weniger schlecht ergangen zu sein als beispielsweise Finn.

„Ihr wollt wissen, was passiert ist, richtig?", erkundigte sich William.

Emilia nickte. „Vielleicht hast du etwas gesehen … einen Hinweis was mit Rubeta, Arachne und Amanda geschehen sein könnte."

Der klare Blick, mit dem William sie daraufhin musterte, verriet keine Emotion. Genau so wenig seine Stimme. „Sie waren einfach irgendwann nicht mehr da", sagte er schließlich. „Als das Irrlicht kam, hat Madam Sprout versucht, unsere Gruppe zusammenzuhalten. Dann ist ihr erst aufgefallen, dass Professor Jarovit nicht mehr da war, denn er ist ja dir und Finn nachgelaufen. Das Irrlicht kam näher und … es hat angefangen zu flüstern. Und zu locken." Erst jetzt senkte William den Blick und Ulysses hatte den Eindruck, der Junge würde versuchen, gegen seine Erinnerungen anzukämpfen.

„Als Jarovit dann kam - mit Finn im Schlepptau - wurde schnell klar, dass einige fehlten. „Zarah Zachery hat er im Dickicht aufgespürt, völlig apathisch. Was den Rest angeht, …" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „…sie schienen verschwunden. Vielleicht haben sie versucht, wegzurennen."

„Oder das Irrlicht hat sie zu sich gelockt", gab Emilia mit düsterer Stimme ihre Meinung kund.

„Es ist ein guter Verführer, dieses Licht", gab William zu. „Es spielt mit den Gedanken und Erinnerungen… hätten die Professoren die Gruppe nicht so gut zusammengehalten, hätte es schlimmer ausgehen können. Wir haben Glück gehabt, dass es nur drei Mädchen waren."

„Garm McKinstry ist auch verschwunden", berichtete Ulysses.

„Der hat doch gar nicht an der Exkursion teilgenommen", wunderte sich William.

„Er musste bei der Suchaktion mithelfen", klärte Ulysses ihn auf. „Er war es, der Arachne gefunden hat, aber …" seine Stimme verblasste im Angesicht all der schrecklichen Geschehnisse.

Emilia half ihm und fuhr mit dem Bericht fort: „Hausmeister Pringle hat gesehen, wie er von Werwölfen angegriffen wurde. Jarovit sagt, dass sie Garm vermutlich verschleppt haben."

In diesem Moment wurde der Vorhang mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und die drei Kinder blinzelten einer aufgebrachten Madam Pomfrey entgegen.

„Was tut ihr zwei denn hier?", fauchte sie gedämpft. „Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein, ich habe wirklich schon genug Probleme! Mr. Rathburn, bitte verlassen Sie sofort die Krankenstation!"

Ulysses gehorchte peinlich berührt.

„Und Emilia?", wandte sich Pomfrey an sie.

„J-ja?"

„Dir scheint es schon wieder besser zu gehen. Würde es deinem Plauderbedürfnis zu Gute kommen, wenn ich dich entlasse, damit du die anderen nicht bei ihrem Schlaf störst?"

„Auf jeden Fall Ma`am!"

„Gut. Aber komm morgen früh wieder. Ich werde noch einmal die Salbe auftragen, um die wunden Stellen zu versorgen. Und zieh dich heute Nacht schön warm an, damit du nicht frierst."

Ulysses wartete, bis Emilia sich angezogen und ihre Sachen gepackt hatte. Zusammen verließen sie den Krankenflügel und streunten eine Weile ziellos durch das Schloss, während sie sich über die Schrecken des Tages austauschten. Schlafen konnte keiner von beiden und so erging es auch vielen anderen Schülern, die in Grüppchen beisammen standen und leise miteinander tuschelten. Da Hausmeister Pringle seinen Beruf mehr oder weniger offiziell niedergelegt hatte, gab es auch niemanden, der die Schüler kontrolliert hätte. Gerüchten zufolge patrouillierte sein Lehrling Filch zwar durch das Schloss, aber Ulysses und Emilia bekamen ihn nicht zu Gesicht, genauso wenig wie einen der Professoren.

Vermutlich waren sie zu einer weiteren Suchaktion aufgebrochen.

Die Flügeltür der Großen Halle stand noch immer geöffnet. Ulysses und Emilia warfen einen Blick hinein und stellten fest, das Teller, Besteck und Speisen noch immer unberührt dastanden. Das Abendessen hatte noch immer niemand angerührt, doch beim näheren Hinsehen entdeckten sie die Umrisse einiger Schüler, die sich an einen der Tische gesetzt hatten und sich miteinander unterhielten. Als Ulysses und Emilia an die Tür getreten waren, hoben die anderen ihre Köpfe und sahen zu ihnen hinüber. Ulysses erkannte Imperia Malfoy. Und er wusste, dass sie ihn auch erkannt hatte.

Gerade als er im Begriff war, sich umzudrehen um der Begegnung aus dem Weg zu gehen, hörte er ihre Stimme seinen Namen rufen. „Ulysses, Emilia, kommt und setzt euch zu uns!"

Ulysses verharrte. Auch Emilia zögerte, ehe sie der Aufforderung nachkam und sich an den Tisch setzte. Er folgte ihr und versuchte dabei, den Kopf möglichst gesenkt zu halten. Imperia rückte auf der Bank auf, so dass er sich neben sie setzen musste - er verfluchte sie dafür!

Außer Imperia hatten sich noch andere ältere Slytherins in der Großen Halle eingefunden, die im Schatten der Nacht versunken war und einen ungewöhnlichen Anblick bot. Thusnelda Pflock und Mimosa Higginbottom waren wie gewöhnlich an Imperias Seite; bei den Jugendlichen, die den Mädchen gegenüber saßen, handelte es sich um Veikko Johnson, Erebus Nott und Prester Perkins, dem verbleibenden Rest der Toilettenmafia also. Selbst im Dunkeln der Halle waren die Gesichter der drei deutlich aufgewühlt und ernst - Zeichen von Trauer, den Ulysses seitens der Toilettenmafia nie erwartet hätte.

Hingegen war Imperias Antlitz so kühl wie immer. Ulysses wusste, dass sie und Garm ein Paar gewesen waren und war dementsprechend schockiert, sie so erhaben dasitzen zu sehen. Interessierte sie das Schicksal ihres Freundes denn nicht?

Mit düsterer Stimme wandte sich Thusnelda Pflock an Emilia: „Ich habe gehört, du warst bei der Exkursion dabei?", erkundigte sie sich und ließ ihren Blick über Emilias Gesicht und Hände wandern, die von der Kälte gezeichnet waren. „Erzähl uns, was passiert ist."

Und Emilia berichtete. Ihre Worte klangen, obwohl Ulysses sie nun zum zweiten Mal hörte, noch schrecklicher im Angesicht der dunklen Halle, die so verlassen wie selten zuvor dalag. Die übrigen lauschten aufmerksam, doch der Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern wurde von Satz zu Satz hoffnungsloser. Nur Imperia behielt ihre Neutralität und Kälte, ließ sich keine Regung anmerken.

Als Emilia endete, war die vorherrschende Stimmung getrübt und zum Schneiden dick.

Nach einer Weile murmelte Erebus Nott: „Vorhin sind die Suchhunde eingetroffen. Die Professoren sind wieder zum Wald aufgebrochen."

„Ich hoffe, sie finden Garm", nuschelte Veikko.

„Hoffentlich finden sie _alle_", korrigierte Thusnelda ihn.

„Sei nicht albern." Es war Imperias Stimme, die sich plötzlich meldete. Sie klang - vielleicht bildete es sich Ulysses auch bloß ein - milde belustigt. „Es ist eiskalt dort draußen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie es überleben werden." Für diesen Kommentar erntete sie eine Reihe zorniger Blicke, doch Imperia schien es nicht zu interessieren. Ulysses wurde schlecht vor Hass.

Emilia lenke die sich verfinsternde Stimmung gekonnt in eine andere Richtung. „Ich weiß, wer an allem Schuld hat: Professor Jarovit."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Thusnelda perplex.

„Wusstet ihr, dass auf dem Wald ein Bann lag?", begann Emilia ihre Hetzkampagne. „Ein magischer Bann, gebildet aus ein paar verhexten Schädeln. Knochenhexerei nennt es sich."

„Wovon sprichst du?" Erebus blinzelte ihr verwirrt entgegen. „Ist das wahr?"

„Es ist wahr", stellte Ulysses klar.

Emilia fuhr fort: „Wir haben die Schädel zu Beginn des Schuljahres gefunden und Jarovit danach gefragt. Er tat, als wären die Schädel bedeutungslos, fragte aber immer wieder nach, wo sie zu finden seien. Irgendwann hat er mir dann erzählt, dass die Schädel bei Sammlern sehr beliebt sind und dass er sie verkaufen könnte, um seine Jagd nach Werwölfen zu finanzieren. Tja … und als wir dann das nächste Mal im Wald waren, waren sämtliche Schädel gestohlen. Und sobald der Zauberbann, den sie gebildet haben, zerstört wird, kann sich das Irrlicht frei bewegen."

„Quatsch", murmelte Erebus verunsichert. „Das ist doch Humbug."

„Oh nein, warte es ab. Jarovit hat seinen Diebstahl selbst zugegeben. Man wird ihn feuern, sobald Dumbledore davon erfährt, glaub mir."

„Wenn das stimmt", sagte Thusnelda, „gehört der Typ nach Askaban!"

Emilia lächelte ihr finster zu. „Dahin wird er kommen, versprochen. Sobald Dumbledore und die Professoren zurückkehren, werde ich alles erzählen!"

„Nein!", protestierte Erebus erstaunlich heftig. „Wenn er geht, wer soll denn Garm finden? Er ist der Werwolfsjäger, er kennt sich damit aus!"

Auch einige Zeit später hatten sie noch keine Lösung für das Problem gefunden, auch dann nicht, als die Professoren von ihrer Suche zurückkehrten, mit jaulenden Spürhunden, die von Hagrid an der Leine gehalten wurden. Emilia sprang kurz entschlossen von ihrem Platz auf und marschierte aus der Großen Halle. Ulysses packte sie unvermittelt am Arm und wollte sie zurückhalten. „Tu es nicht, Emilia! Das ändert doch nichts mehr!"

Verärgert riss sie sich los. „Er ist Schuld an der Sache und er wird dafür büßen!"

Auch die übrigen Slytherins hatten sich polternd von ihren Stühlen erhoben und folgten Emilia; Erebus wirkte unglaublich zornig und Emilia hatte den Eindruck, er wollte sie mit Gewalt zurückhalten. Ehe er sie packen konnte, war Emilia in die Vorhalle geeilt, mit den Slytherins und Ulysses im Schlepptau.

Kalter Wind fegte durch das geöffnete Schlossportal und die Professoren, die eingetreten waren, blickten den Schülern milde überrascht entgegen. Die Spürhunde jaulten aufgeregt. Emilia sah sich um, doch sie entdeckte weder Garm noch Rubeta und Amanda. Die Suchaktion schien erfolglos gewesen zu sein, eine Vermutung, der auch die erschlagen wirkenden Gesichter der Lehrer entsprach.

Emilia trat vor, ballte die linke Hand zu einer Faust und hob die rechte, um damit auf Professor Jarovit zu deuten, der sie betrachtete, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet.

„Bevor Sie sich alle bei Professor Jarovit für seine Mithilfe in Sachen Werwölfe bedanken", donnerte Emilia wutentbrannt, „sollten Sie ihn vielleicht einmal fragen, wer überhaupt an der ganzen Sache Schuld ist!"

Die Lehrer musterten zuerst Jarovit, als sei er der letzte, der zu verdächtigen war, und dann musterten sie Emilia, als spräche aus ihr der reine Wahnsinn.

Doch sie ließ sich nicht verunsichern. „Professor Jarovit, es ist alleine _Ihre_ Schuld!", rief sie, glücklich, der Wahrheit endlich einen Namen zu geben.

Ihre Worte erschallten wie Donnerhall in Hogwarts.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


End file.
